Naruto Avenged
by love2read69
Summary: Naruto's not the jinchuuriki, his younger brother is. After an attack, Naruto is left without something important and forgotten by his family. A hidden bunker will help him grow into a fine ninja and show his parents what they threw away. His memory...will be Avenged! NaruXSamuXYugi. Disclaimer: I own Nothing
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of October 10th in Konohagakure No Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. A 3 year old Naruto stood in front of the home of his family, the Namikaze clan. _'I hope I get a sister…' _The young Namikaze thought as he looked ahead to the dark clouds forming over the horizon. "Namikaze-sama, what are you doing out here?" Naruto turned to see an Anbu with gravity defying gray hair looking over him. "Hello inu-san. I'm just here waiting for my mommy and daddy to get back with my new brother or sister!" he said excitedly.

Suddenly, a huge spike of chakra was felt in the atmosphere and a dark red fox with nine tails was seen in the horizon. "Naruto-kun, let's go inside." Kakashi said as he lead the Namikaze heir into the clan estates. Kakshi recognized this chakra. It was similar to Kushina's, but at the same time it was different. It felt more malignant….more evil. After Naruto was safely in the clan estate, Kakashi headed off to the outskirts of Konoha where Kushina-sama was giving birth.

~ Hospital ~

Kakashi arrived and stepped inside, only to see the bodies of the Anbu that were supposed to be on watch scattered all around the makeshift took out a kunai and headed inside, only to stop as he heard the tell tale sounds of a fight. He went into the room where Kushina was giving birth, only to see the Yondaime Hokage fighting against a masked man with a swirled mask on. "Give Me Back My Son!" Minato yelled as he charged at the man, only to go right through him.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, now now mina-chan, that wasn't very wise!" The man said as he picked up a Hiraishin Kunai and threw the newborn up, intent on impaling it. Minato flashed over the Kunai and caught the baby, then flashed away. The masked man stared at Kushina with an evil smirk. "Ne, can Kyuubi-kun come out to play?" He asked in a menacing tone. Kakashi charged at him with a kunai, only to go right through him. As kakashi looked at the man, he saw a Sharingan eye, and his world went black.

~ Namikaze Estate ~

Minato flashed into the baby room holding the baby tightly and set him in the crib. He was about to flash back to Kushina, only to see a large amount of dark red chakra released and take the shape of a giant fox. Minato cursed his luck and hiraishined back to the hospital, picked Kushina up, and took her back to the estate. After he made sure she was gonna be ok, he picked up his newborn son and hiraishined to the Hokage Tower.

~ Hokage Tower ~

Minato looked through his sealing Notes and found the seal he was loking for. Since the Kyuubi had been released, it would have to be resealed into something. Unfortunately, only a newborn childs chakra coild could handle the sheer amount of Chakra. Minato tossed the scroll to Sarutobi and asked him to draw it on the stomach of his child. "Minato, this is the **Dead Demon Consuming **seal! You can't seriously be thinking of using this!" Sarutobi said. Minato had a grim look on his face as he signed the summoning Contract with the Shinigami.

"I don't have a choice old man! It's either this or the village is toast. The handsigns are written on the scroll itself, so it will be easy enough. Just take…" Minato was never able to finish that sentence as Sarutobi knocked him out. '_I'm sorry old boy, but you're needed more than I am.' _Sarutobi thought as he signed his name on the summoning contract and grabbed the child.

~ Timeskip – After The Sealing ~

Minato groaned as he got up. He looked around in hopes that Konoha was still standing, only to see the relatively calm night. He saw the name of Sarutobi written on the contract and guessed what happened. He hiraishined to the old Kage bunker and found a lifeless Sarutobi standing over a sleeping baby boy..his baby boy. Minato grieved for the fallen Kage, but picked up his child and grabbed the corpse. He hiraishined back to the hokage tower and called in his forces.

" Now that you are all here, I may begin. Earlier, as my wife was giving birth, a madman came and unleashed the Kyuubi. As I took her back to our clan estates, I grabbed my newborn son. I was planning on sealing the Kyuubi into him with the Shiki Fuin, but Sarutobi Hiruzen knocked me out and took my place. He made the ultimate sacrifice, and because of him, we are still alive. Rally the civilians and get them together for the announcement!" Minato said. "But what if they ask the name of their new saviour?" Tell him the name is… Hiruzen Uzumaki-Namikaze." Minato said with a smile.

~ At the Namikaze Clan Estates ~

Naruto looked onto his sleeping mother with a worried expression on his face.

~ Time skip – 3 years ~

As the time passed, things seemed to stabilize at the Namikaze clan home. Kushina got the hang of being a stay-at-home mom and taking care of Hiruzen, Minato got back to his duties as Kage, and Naruto had started looking through the scrolls in the Namikaze library. Naruto was currently reading out in the sun while his little brother played nearby.

~ Rooftop 2 blocks away ~

Kabuto was having a really bad day. First Orochimaru assigned him to be an inside spy in Konoha, and he had to act all nice and sweet so no one would suspect him. Currently, he was wearing a black pair of pants and a black long sleeved shirt, solid black gloves covering his hands, and his hair was hidden in a black skull cap. He was wearing contact lenses so no one would recognize him.

He laid down on his stomach and looked through the scope, the mounted senbon launcher aimed at the youngest Namikaze. _'Damn it, first I have to pretend to like everyone here. Now, Orochimaru sama and his organization see this brat as a threat, and I'm sent to deal with it.' _Kabuto smirked as he opened a small vial of orange liquid and poured it in the loading cartridge. "Oh, little Hiruzen. You youn't be making trouble for anyone." Kabuto said with an evil smirk.

As he took aim, Naruto went to Hiruzen and picked him up. "Naruto-chan, bring Hiruzen-kun in, will you? It's dinner time!" "Yea, yea, yea, I'm going." Naruto said as he picked up the baby and carried him towards the house. _'SHIT! I have no clear shot!' _Kabuto thought as he followed Naruto with the scope. "Come on….come on…give me a clear shot." Kabuto said. As Naruto opened the door and tried to go in, the baby's hand showed.

'_Bingo!' _Kabuto thought as he pulled the string and the senbon launched. "AHH!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the floor, gripping the baby in his hands. The baby had managed to avoid the senbon, but Naruto had 9 senbon buried in his back and twelve more shattered the window. Kushina came running and saw Naruto on the floor, writhing in pain. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she picked him and the baby up and shunshinned to the hospital.

~ Hospital – That night ~

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. He saw his back was bandaged and was worriedly trying to figure out why, but calmed when he heard his father's voice. "..I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the senbon were laced with an unknown poison. It was lucky he got in when he did and we managed to extract it. The poison has damaged his chakra coils severely, but with his Uzumaki healing factor, they are healing. Unfortunately, he will be around.. 14 when they fully heal." Naruto's eyes watered at that.

He wouldn't be able to use chakra until he was a teen? Did that mean he wouldn't be able to become a ninja? His whole family would…wait, his family! His father was the yondaime! Surely he'd think of something? Right? Right? "Well, I don't know ho he'll take the news. He's been going on about becoming a ninja ever since I can remember. Thank goodness it was him and not Hiruzen." Minato said, shattering what little hope Naruto had left. He cried himself to sleep that night, knowing he was truly tossed aside by his own father.

~ Time Skip – 2 years ~

As the time passed, Naruto grew to resent his younger brother. After the news of his chakra coils were given to him,. He was shattered, but managed to get through it. He decided to learn as much as he could about sealing since it often required little to no chakra. Hiruzen was started into his ninja training a year after his attack so he could protect he always managed to notice the blatant favoritism shown to his brother.

His parents always paid more attention to Hiruzen. Kushina would dote over him when he was sick, and Minato would spend every free moment he had with him. Naruto's birthdays weren't very special or barely acknowledged, but Hiruzen's were the biggest bashes in all of the village. Naruto couldn't help but feel that his parents thought he didn't have much potential after his attack, so they tended to place more value on Hiruzen.

But he never did get far because his parents would always stop him, claiming he was unable because of his disability. Bullshit. They knew sealing was a relatively chakra free art, but they just didn't have time to waste on him. Hiruzen deserved it anyway.. The last straw came today. Today was supposed to be Hiruzen's sixth birthday, but it was also the day Naruto knew he truly hated his family.

It all started simple enough, with a street carnival to celebrate Hiruzen for being the hero of Konoha. Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya always made time to come back to Konoha during this day, but wouldn't even talk to Naruto. Instead, they mostly spent their time with Hiruzen and helped train him. This birthday was no different. His 'godparents' came and went straight to the birthday boy, completely ignoring him.

~ Birthday ~

Hiruzen smiled with glee in his eyes as he tore through the packages. He had gotten some training kunai, a few jutsu scrolls, and some clothing, his favorite being a cloak that resembled his father's. He was 3 feet, 7 inches, red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wore loose cargo pants and an orange shirt with the Namikaze clan symbol on it. He might have been young, but he was well on his way to being at gennin level. Of course, his parents trained him, his mother doted over him continuously, his father bonded with him, and his godparents were 2 of the 3 legendary Sannin

He might as well have been an only child. He was having fun rifling through his presents, and looked towards his godparents. "Baa-chan, pervert, how are you?" "good, brat. I've got a big present for you." Jiraiya said as he unraveled the summoning scroll for toads. "Since you've got the Kyuubi's chakra, I figured you would be perfect for this." "Hey, wait a second you pervert! I want him to sign the slug contract so that he can take care of himself!" Tsunade chimed in.

Hiruzen looked at his brother and saw his saddened face. "But what about big-bro?" he asked. They both turned to see their forgotten god child and turned down ashamedly. "Sorry Naruto, you can sign it when your chakra coils are fixed and you're trained properly." They both said, obviously using his injury as a bulsshit excuse. Naruto frowned, but waved them off. "Now son, I can give you my present. As you are younger than your older brother and stronger, I hereby pass on the right of the Clan heir to you."

Kushina behind him smiled and nodded, while Naruto's world was shattered inside. Only the oldest child in a clan was allowed to be clan heir. If he dies, then the younger one can take over. The only way for the younger one to become clan head without a bloodshed was for the current clan head to disown the current clan knew this, and apparently, so did his godparents, judging from the looks they had on their faces.

This..this..this bastard not only stole his parents and any attention he might have attained, but also took his birth right! Naruto stomped out and ran, heading to who knows where. He jumped over a large chain link fence, and kept running into the forest of death. As he ran, he couldn't see in front of him and fell into a pond of quicksand. He tried struggling against it, but it just swallowed him faster. _'Damn it, so this is how it ends?' _Naruto asked himself as he sunk in, the world going black.

~ Underground Cave ~

Naruto awoke with a severe headache and looked around. He was in a dark dank cave. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out various skeletons that looked human-like and some animal-like. He groaned as he cracked his neck back into place, for once thankful for his Uzumaki regenerative abilities. He looked around and saw a large metal door. He approached it slowly, and tried to push it open, but couldn't. after half an hour of trying to open the door, he leaned against a wall and a beep sounded. As the door screeched open, Naruto stared in awe.

Inside, Naruto marveled at the cleanliness of the place. While the hallways were sterile and metallic, he couldn't help but stare. As he walked in, he saw a large " A " insignia against the wall. As he walked further, he came into a room with 6 large mannequins standing in a circle. One was a large, almost inhuman green man in a pose that looked like he was about to smash a wall. Another was a man in red, white, and blue uniform holding a shield with stripes around it and a star in the middle. In his other hand, he had a gauntlet like metal contraption that seemed lightweight.

Naruto turned to see what looked like a suit of armor in red and yellow. He then turned to see a man in a black military issue uniform with a quiver strapped to his back and what looked to be like a collapsible bow in his hands. Besides him was a man wearing seemingly ancient armor with long flowing hair and a giant hammer in his hand. Finally, he turned to see the statue of a woman with beautiful eyes, red hair, and clothes that seemed to be painted on. She was holding some kind of bracers and had pockets full of knives.

Over the statues was only one word. " AVENGERS ". "Who are you?" Naruto turned and looked as a man who seemed to be transparent and blue walked towards him. "AHH! What are you?" "My name is Jarvis, I am the main program in charge of the upkeep of this place and the main system operator. Now who are you?" "My name is Naruto…so surname, not anymore anyway. I'm sorry for intruding." He said. "It is quite fine. May I get you something to drink?" "No, I'm fine, but what is this place?" "This was once the proud bunker of the Avengers, the greatest defenders of the free world."

"The Avengers? Who are they?" "If you follow me, I will show you." Jarvis said as he led him to the screening area, where he accessed the avenger profiles and some of their fights and projected them onto the big screen. Naruto watched in awe as these Heroes took on some of the world's most powerful villains and survived. "Where are they now?" "Dead, I'm afraid. Their time has long since past." "How long ago?" "Approximately 500 years." Jarvis replied. "Then why are you still here?"

"They instructed me to pass on what I could of the Avengers to future generations. I run on a nuclear reactor, so I can literally go on forever." Jarvis replied. "Ne, Jarvis-san. Could I be an Avenger?" he asked. Jarvis watched him with interest and took him to the medical bay for a scan.

~ After said scan ~

"Amazing, you have the same kind of energy coursing through your body that Tony had after his accident. You certainly meet the qualifications of being an Avenger, but if I may ask, why do you want to become one?" "Well, I've been neglected since childhood, so I've always been on my own. My parents finally disowned me today because of a disability, and now I've got nothing left. I want to show the world that I'm just as good as any of them, even if I can't use chakra yet!" Jarvis smiled, seeing a literal copy of captain America and Tony standing in front of him.

"Well Naruto-san, we just need your parents approval and we can begin." "My parents don't really care much for me. They're always doting over my younger brother more. I once left the compound for a week and they didn't even notice. And they just disowned me today." Jarvis frowned at this kid. Had he really had it this bad? "Come, lets go." Jarvis said as he led Naruto to another section of the med bay. "Lay down here." Naruto complied and laid down, only to have a big helmet placed on his head.

"What's this gonna do?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jarvis. "It will access your brain and display your memories on the monitor, but you must be asleep. We will talk more later." Jarvis said. Naruto slowly nodded and fell asleep, his first memory begging of when he was born. Jarvis saw as he grew up happy for a while. But after the newborn came, his parents completely forgot about him. They barely fed him, kept him in a room more resembling a closet, and neglected his education. After today, not only was his world shattered, but he had been disowned in favor of his more fit brother.

"…This child has the drive to become one of the best Avengers to have ever been, but I'm not sure of the rest of this world. It seems like he's one of a few in a war torn world." Jarvis said as the memories ended when his parents named their youngest clan heir. Jarvis walked out and accessed the library files. "… interesting.." he said as he looked through the collection of books he had since before the changing of the world and the few scattered volumes he had managed to retrieve from dead genin in the Forest of Death.

He began cataloguing the screenshots of the memories of the books Naruto had read. The world had changed, and this child seemed like the one that would remind them of who the Avengers were….. his memory would be Avenged, and his parents would finally see what they threw away.

A/N: A big idea swimming in my mind! Tell me wether I should continue it or not. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

his memory would be Avenged, and his parents would finally see what they threw away.

Now:

Naruto groaned as he slowly tried to get up, his head pounding. "Oww.." "Here, take this." Naruto opened his eyes to see Jarvis and what looked to be like a table with wheels at his bedside, Jarvis was offering him some sort of pill. He took it and gulped it down with water. "What hit me?" "Just a side effect of the mind reading. I have searched through your mind and have a pretty good idea of what has become of the outside world."

"You qualify to be an apprentice of the Avengers in your current state of health, but I do not know much of "Chakra" or the sort, so I am afraid I would be little to no help to you in that area. Come follow me." Jarvis said as he began walking. Naruto slowly got up and followed him. "There were six original avengers." Jarvis began as they arrived in the room that held the statues. "Captain America. The star spangled super soldier and leader." Jarvis pointed to the statue in the red white and blue uniform with the red white and blue shield.

"Hulk, the gamma radiation created giant with superhuman strength. Thor, the thunder god with his mighty hammer Mjolnir." Jarvis reminisced as the statue of the hulk and thor came to view. "Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. A mastermind as far as electronics and his suit of armor. He managed to develop an armor capable of flight and taking on hundreds all by himself. Hawkeye, an expert marksman and weapons expert. Never missed a target, except under the rarest circumstances." Jarvis said as he pointed at the statues of iron man and Hawkeye. "And finally Black widow. An expert infiltration and assassin. Able to get out of any situation."

Jarvis finished with the statue. He turned to see Naruto with stars in his eyes. "Unfortunately, only 4 of them left behind holo-drones to pass on their abilities. Thor and Hulk's abilities were either gained as a birthright or as a result of an accident. And Tony's armor is hundreds of years away from being developed in this primitive earth." Jarvis said as he looked at Naruto. "Tony's knowledge, however, can be passed down to you, if you apply yourself to long and difficult studies. Black widow, captain America, and Hawkeye left knowledge of themselves behind to pass down."

Jarvis began, bringing back a sliver of hope to Naruto's eye. "You will begin training with Captain." Jarvis said as he headed to the main computer console and typed in code and instruction. Naruto watched as a human like doll made of metal walked out of a closet. He stared in awe as light formed around him, making the form of sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt, blond hair and blue eyes forming and facial features forming. "Now, how about you go get breakfast while I program this training robot?" Jarvis asked as Naruto nodded and left with another copy of Jarvis to the living area for breakfast.

~ After Breakfast ~

Naruto grinned as he headed to the training Area Jarvis had assigned him to. As he got to the door, he knocked and stepped in. He was bombarded by a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a t shirt, running shoes, hand wraps, and boxing gloves. "Wha?" Naruto wondered, until the same robot from before approached him. "My name is Steve Rogers, and I will be training you until you are fit enough to be my protégé. I want you to go and change, but leave the wraps and gloves for later. You are to do 150 situps, push ups, and crunches.

Then, you will go to the individual weights and start off with the 20 pound ones. Five sets of 20 each arm. The, you will head to the bench and lift 80 pounds, five sets of 20. Afterwards, you will be put to run for 5 miles, rest 20 minutes, then run them again! 5 times. Afterwards, you are to report here for the first lesson of boxing. After training for the day, you are to report to Jarvis for lessons in math, science, language, history, and whatever history on chakra and konoha we can find. Any questions?" Naruto shook his head dumbly, scared of the drill seargent persona in front of him. He took off to the changing rooms as Jarvis was walking in. "Did you have to make me a drill seargent?" "For the first few months, yes. Afterwards, I will revert your personality back to normal."

"Think he is gonna be able to take on the training?" Steve asked."Well, he has 2 years to get to your level." Jarvis replied amused."You know what I mean. I was genetically changed. He wasn't." Captain quipped. "I'll be able to level the playing field soon. I'm currently trying to reverse engineer your DNA samples to crack the super soldier formula." Jarvis replied, making the bot's eyes widen. "Will his body be able to take the strain." Steve asked worried "I believe so. Ultimately, it will be up to you if he does receive it since it was your DNA." Jarvis finished and left as Naruto walked back to the training area. "Go, maggot!"

Naruto shivered as he started his physical exercises under the watchful eye of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America..

~Time skip – 2 years~

Naruto groaned as he looked ahead of the track. _'13 miles down, 2 miles to go.'_. Over the years, Naruto and Steve had developed a father/ son relationship. That is, after Steve was taken off Drill seargent mode. Naruto confided in Steve his problems, his fears, and steve helped him get over them or put them at ease. He had told him of his life with his parents and the blatant favoritism of his brother, his disownment, and his neglect. Steve had seen the horrors of war and what joy children showed when they were reunited with their lost parents

To most of them, it meant the world that their children were still alive. To know these people ignored him in favor of his brother because his brother had more potential and his chakra network damage sickened him. "Done, Cap!" Steve turned to see Naruto finishing off his last few laps. The boy had gained some muscle, but not a lot throughout the years. He looked like an athletic swimmer, the cardio having done wonders for him. "Naruto, do you know what today is?" "The day I take you down old man!" Steve smiled at Naruto's spunk.

"Today is graduation day. You have to incapacitate me using only what you have learned. That is, you have to beat me in a hand to hand fight." Naruto gulped, but nodded and wrapped his knuckles. "And if you are to fail, you will be expelled from the Avengers and expunged from the records as my protégé." "What! That isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair. You should know that." Naruto put on his boxing gloves and faced Cap. "Any chance of you going easy?" "Nope." "Worth a shot."

Naruto ducked under a brutal hook cap threw and retaliated with a kidney shot, only for Cap to move out of the way. "Come on, you're gonna have to do much better than that." Naruto smirked and charged at cap with a continuous combo of jabs and straights. _'Damn it, he's too good!' _Naruto thought as his face met the business end of Cap's fist. _'Damn, it's like getting hit by a train.'_ Naruto thought as he shook the webs from his head.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Naruto growled and charged at Cap, throwing a fake jab and following with a right hook to the side torso and another side hook to the face. Cap took the blow, but kept standing. "Not bad." Cap said as he charged at Naruto and threw a hook overhead, only for Naruto to duck under it and give him a hook to the core and an uppercut to the chin. Naruto watched as Cap fell backwards. "Not bad, but if you widened your stance you would get more power out of those punches." "This sucks. You're a robot, so you don't feel pain!"

"Jarvis is shutting down my power supply per hit you manage to land. Right now I'm at 55%." Naruto groaned as he charged at Cap and threw a jab, fake straight, a short range uppercut, and a hook to the side. "30 %" Cap said as he swung at Naruto and missed, but followed with a hook and got him in the head. "SHIT!" Naruto yelled as his eyebrow

split open and blood started flowing from it. "Come on! What, was I wrong to think you could be my protégé?" Naruto got up and went back in.

Naruto went for his core this time, focusing on a flurry of fast paced punches. " 29..26..21…13" Cap began, until a sudden uppercut hit him in the chin and sent him flying. Naruto watched as the robot slowly got up. "Well done, Naruto. I have taught you all that I can. I was experimented on and physically enhanced, which is why I have taught you everything I know, but the gap between our level is so big. Jarvis has been working on a chamber to recreate the project in, but has only succeeded in a theoretical level and has managed to recreate 3 of the 9 vials of enhanced vitamins, minerals, and mutagens."

"Now, please report to Jarvis and he will direct you to your next teacher after your lesson with Tony." Naruto nodded and left to the classroom where a bot with the holographic look of Tony was waiting. "Hey Naruto. Did you do your homework?" "Yes sir." Naruto said as he handed in some Algebra problems. " , today we will be covering Algebra 2, Human Anatomy, Basic Compounds, and metalworking." Tony stated. His little student was like a sponge. He breezed through language and literature, science seemed to be a hobby of his, and numbers were almost slaves to his mind.

~ After The Days Lessons ~

"Now, the next person to train you will be…" "Me." Said a sultry voice. Naruto turned to see the hologram form of black widow approach him, wavy red hair and full luscious lips with soul piercing eyes staring down at him and a body suit that might have been painted on for all he knew. "Her." Tony said with a sigh.

A/N: Any questions, mail me.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

"Her." Tony said with a sigh.

Now:

Naruto groaned as he stood in the same training ground that he had trained in with Captain. "Now…eyes are up here, Naruto." Natalya said with a smirk. Oh how she loved to tease. "My name is Natalya Romanov and I will be teaching you everything I know, from infiltration to information gathering and stealth. I will also be teaching you another style of fighting, the complete opposite of Captain's." Natalya stated smugly. "But what do you mean by opposite?" "Punch me." "Huh?" "Throw a punch. Get in stance and give me the meanest punch you can."

Naruto shrugged and got into a loose boxing stance, throwing a hard straight. Natalya ducked under it and grabbed his arm with one arm and hooked his armpit with the other. Before Naruto knew, he was flipped onto his back. Natalya then made a downwards kick, allowing it to land softly in his chest. "Dead." "huh?" Natalya kicked the front of his foot and smirked as a small blade came out of the heel of her shoe. "Dead." Naruto began sweating profusely.

"Wh…what was that?" "A simple fit. If you want, I can teach you that and so much more. And I will also teach you some grappling moves and reversals. However, my uniform is much more different than Cap's." Black widow smirked as Jarvis came in with a small moving table following him. "The items you requested." "Go get changed." Natalya said and Naruto left quickly. "think he can handle it?" "He managed to do captain's." "yea, but I'm much tougher." "True. Try not to kill him." Jarvis said playfully.

Natalya nodded as he left and Naruto stepped out. He was now wearing black cargo pants, a black T shirt, and steel toed boots. "Why are these boots so heavy?" Naruto asked. Natalya just went up to a punching bag set up in the room and kicked it, the impact actually sending the bag flying until it was caught by the chain supporting it. "So you don't hurt your feet doing that. Now, stretch yourself and make sure you're loose. After that, I'll teach you a few reversals and some moves. Then we will move on to basic infiltration."

"Afterwards, beginners information gathering and hiding in plain sight. And finally we will spar so I can see where you are currently and we can begin training those feet for high impact kicks." Naruto saluted and got down to stretching. After half an hour, he determined he was ready. "Now, what is the boxer's biggest weakness?" "hmm….i'm not…" Naruto started, but was silenced as a sharp kick to his knees sent him to the ground, pain flaring throughout his whole body.

"The biggest weakness is the over-reliance of Upper body strength. Now, some opponents are well trained and have set stances and katas. Others are pugilist and go for the straight brawler style. How do you deal with the brawlers?" Naruto put his hand up to his chin and began to think, only for Natalya to drop to one knee, wrap her arms around his knee, and twist it to one side, making him fall to the floor. "you mess with their center of balance."

"Most people trained properly in hand to hand combat won't fall for such a simple trick, so you will have to focus on disabling and reversing moves. Here, you have to be able to think fast and retaliate faster. Now, get into your stance." "Naruto groaned, but did as he was told. "Ok, now.." Naruto started, but was thrown off when he was flipped by Natalya standing behind him. "How did you?" "I hugged around your waist, locked my hands together, and threw you over my leg. Now do 5 laps around the arena as silently as you can while wearing these."

Natalya said as she dropped a weighed vest totaling 40 pouns and arm and ankle weights totaling 20 pounds a limb. "the combined weight is 120 pounds. You need to learn how to move quickly and silently. Now hurry up and get to it. We have a lot to do and 2 years time is barely enough." Naruto nodded and followed her.

~ Time skip – 2 Years ~

Naruto groaned as he stared at Natalya. "I've gotten better, you gotta give me that much." Natalya nodded, sporting a slight bruise on her cheek and her body hurting everywhere. Over time, they had developed a mother / son relationship. When Naruto was sick and couldn't do anything, she would take care of him. He confided in her with his problems when he couldn't go to Cap, when he was feeling sad, she would cheer him up. When his birthday came by, she would always plan the best parties she could and would even take control of a bot to make Naruto a special cake.

Overall, Natalya Romanov, a trained assassin and infiltration specialist, was the best mother Naruto could ask for. Naruto shook his head from those thoughts as Natalya charged at him. He ducked under a kick and retaliated with a knee to her stomach. As Natalya tried to get up, Naruto grabbed her head and smashed it against his knee. Natalya fell back, but managed to stand on her own. She looked up, only to see Naruto…gone? "Behind!" Natalya yelled and tried to kick backwards, only to feel a sharp pain against the top of her head.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled as she saw Naruto and from his kick to her head. "Dead." Naruto said with a smirk. "What?" Naruto stomped the foot he kicked her with and a large 2 inch blade sprang from the bottom of his boot. "dead." He said again with a huge grin on his face. "…Fine!" she replied with her cheeks puffed, but pride evident in her face. "Yeah!" Naruto yelled as he fell backwards to the soft ground under him. "Ne, Natalya?" "Yes?" "Captain had a graduation test after he finished teaching me. Are you gonna do the same?"

"Yes, but mines won't be physical, no no. You see, I am an infiltration specialist for a reason." "Then what is my test?" "Tonight is October 10. The Namikazes, your former family, are throwing a huge bash to celebrate. Invite only. Your job is to take this." She said as she held up a small gray orb in the palm of her hand. "And infiltrate the Namikaze household. After you have infiltrated, you are to set this off in the Namikaze library and keep the room clear for 5 minutes. It will scan the whole area and store any and all written information into it's memory bank. Then, return here. Being caught isn't an option."

Naruto smirked as he took the small gray ball. "…I love this assignment!" Naruto said as he got up and headed to his room. "Where are you going?" "To get ready." Naruto replied excitedly.

~ Naruto's Room ~

Naruto grinned as he grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair, lowering it from his regular spiky look to a flat one. The then left the bangs long and smirked as he took a bottle of black hair dye. "Here's hoping." Naruto said out loud as he started to dye his hair and eyebrows black. He let the dye set in and hopped into the shower, ready to wash it out.

After Naruto stepped out of the shower, he dried his painted hair and styled it to the sides. (Think Silvester Stallone's in The Expendables) Naruto then put on a formal suit that had been laid out for him by Natalya. "Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a black sweat shirt. Naruto then went to the mirror and looked at his reflection. _'Damn it, my eyes are a dead give away!' _Naruto thought as he began rifling through his medicine cabinet.

"Jackpot!" Naruto said as he took out what looked like they were a pair of contact lenses and put them on. He now had brown eyes. "Brown eyes, black hair. Simple face, nothing that really sticks out and can be easily, almost subconsciously forgotten." Naruto smirked as he headed up a hidden hatch, finding himself outside of the forest of death. He smirked as he walked to his old house, finding a lot of security and a bouncer at the door.

Naruto walked to the side and climbed the tree, then waited patiently.

~ 30 minutes Later ~

"got it!" Naruto said as he got up slowly. _'Easiest place to get in is through the 2__nd__ floor bathroom. Security makes rounds every five minutes, so I have to be fast about it. Now one is in the bathroom now.' _Naruto thought as he dashed to the side of the house.

~ Side of The House ~

Naruto grinned as he looked towards the open window. "Now…" Naruto began as he put on a pair of black gloves. He then took out two matching black cases and aimed them at the roof. With a small ping, cables made of Teflon were ejected and buried themselves at the roof of the house. He then attached them to his belt and slowly put both of his feet up against the wall. "Easy." Naruto thought as he started walking upwards. Right before he could reach the window, he was spotted.

"HEY YOU!" A guard leading a large black dog yelled. Naruto hurried and walked into the bathroom. _'Shit' _Naruto thought as he retracted the Teflon cables and put the boxes on the counter. Naruto then took off his sweats and hid them underneath the bathroom Cabinet. He finished combing his hair and hid the Teflon cable boxes on his person, then walked out as 3 guards walked into the 2nd floor hallway. Naruto ducked into the first door he found and hid there, Listening as the security guards slammed the door open to find…nothing.

Naruto smirked as he heard them curse and send out an APB on a male with black hair wearing a tux. That was half of the people at the party. After he made sure they had left, Naruto walked into the bathroom and grabbed his sweats. _'Leave No clues.' _He thought as he took the trash bag off the trashcan in the bathroom and slipped his sweats inside. He then carried it to the service entrance and left it behind a stack of crates. _'I'm in, and hidden in the best place available…in plain sight.' _Naruto thought with a smirk as he headed off to mingle and hopefully find the library.

A/N: Read and review! That is, if you ever want to see the end of this mission bwahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

'_I'm in, and hidden in the best place available…in plain sight.' _Naruto thought with a smirk as he headed off to mingle and hopefully find the library.

Now:

Naruto groaned as he was dragged to the head of the present line by a slim blond with green eyes. "Um..Akane-san, why are we going to the front?" "To greet our hosts." She said giddily. "Minato-sama, Kushina san" "Akane-chan, how have you been?" Kushina asked gladly as she saw the blond drag yet another one night stand towards them. Akane had a knack for not staying with a guy long, but she always managed to rebound….continuously.

"I'm great. This is…um.." "My name is Steve Rogers." Naruto said as he introduced himself. "Steve-san, are you not from around here?" Minato said, something about this guy rubbing him the wrong way. _'I'm your son you bastard!' _"Yes, I am not from here. It was a pleasure meeting you two, and I hope your son has a fantastic birthday." Naruto said as he dragged Akane away.

"Akane san, are you friends with the Namikazes?" "Of course, I have been babysitting their son for the last 3 years. I know this place like the back of my hand." She replied gladly. "Hmm… Akane-chan, is there any place quiet that no one goes to where we could be..alone?" Naruto asked her as he pressed his muscular body close to hers and whispered hotly in her ear. "W..we..well there is a small hall closet…" Akane replied, a large blush on her face. "No ..somewhere more ..private." Naruto said softly into her ear as he trailed his tongue over her earlobe.

".. Well, the clan library is unlocked, but we really shouldn't go in there.." "Come on, Akane-chan. We can have so much fun…" He whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck. Akane was as red as a tomato as she grabbed his hand and led him to the clan library.

~Clan Library~

Akane moaned as she and Naruto got into the clan library. She cradled his head to her chest and closed her eyes, memorizing the feeling of his lips over her soft creamy flesh. Naruto continued to trace kisses and gently lick her skin as he looked around. _' Damn it This library is huge!'_ Naruto thought as he lifted Akane , dropping the metallic ball on the ground activated.

"Let's go somewhere more….private." Naruto whispered to her as he carried her out of the library. "Hang on, I forgot my purse." Akane said as soon as the library door closed behind them. Before she could get in, Naruto grabbed her and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her waist. He then backed into an open closet and sat on a nearby box.

Akane climbed on top of him and began kissing his chest. All the while, Naruto was sweating bullets. _'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I never expected things to go this far!' _Naruto cradled her head and looked at his watch. _'2:30 left…now how do I get out of this without being the bad guy?' _Naruto asked himself as he saw Akane's green eyes looking at him. "Akane-chan, I'm sorry but I can't do this. You're a wonderful girl, and you deserve much better than a sleazy hall closet." Naruto said as he looked at his watch.

'_One minute.' _Nauto thought. "Truth be told, there are plenty of guys out there who deserve you more than i. And I fear I am not worthy of you, a goddess sitting before me. But I do hope I will someday. So for now, how about we go get your purse and head back upstairs. We can be friends and if it feels right maybe more later." Akane nodded and hugged him then got off and went to the library, to find…nothing. Naruto stepped in behind her and grabbed the silver ball off the floor, slipping it into his pocket.

After the purse had been retrieved, they headed back upstairs and rejoined the party. As they made their way through the crowds, Akane was too distracted by her thoughts to notice Naruto leave. _'Amazing… guys always take the first chance of a one night stand they have with me, but he turned it down because I deserve better… Maybe this one is different.' _Akane thought., then looked around to see Naruto…gone? "Steve-kun?"

~ with Naruto ~

Naruto grinned as he headed to the servants exit. He grabbed the trash bag from behind the stack of crates and was about to leave, until he saw the open fire where the food for the feast was to be cooked. _'Don't want to leave them disappointed.' _He thought as he threw the trash bag into the fire. As soon as he made sure the bag and its contents had been burned, he started to leave, the smell of trash filling the air.

~ Outside the Namikaze House- Servant Entrance ~

Naruto smirked as he walked outside, but was stopped by an Anbu. "Hey, may I ask you a few questions?" "Fire Away." Naruto said. "Yes, well why did you exit through the servants entrance? And how do you know the Namikazes? I'm sorry if this is inconvenient, but we had a break in recently and need to check everyone." "Oh, I was here as Akane-san's date. And I left through the servant's entrance because she's been hunting me like a lion hunts a gazelle all evening." Naruto smoothly replied.

The Anbu chuckled under his mask at the poor man's misfortune. "alright, sir that is all I needed. You might want to leave soon though. From the ruckus I hear over the radio, I think your date is looking for you." Naruto gulped, turned heel and ran. The anbu chuckled and went back to his post.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto grinned happily as he headed to the entrance hatch near the forest of death. He looked around and after making sure the coast was clear, went in. He was greeted by the hologram of Jarvis and a robot with Natalya's hologram over it. "Mission Status?" She asked. "Success." Naruto said as he tossed the sphere of silver to Natalya. "Get to the meeting room. I want you debriefed."

Naruto nodded and went to the meeting room.

~ One Steamy Debriefing Later ~

Naruto walked out of the debriefing room blushing with an embarrassed looking Natalya following him. He had just told her about what he did to gain access to the library, and to say he was embarrassed was to say the least. She was like his mother! "Don't be embarrassed. You did what you had to do to get the mission done. As long as you don't kill an innocent, it's fine." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"Seduction is a powerful weapon. The sooner you master it, the better off you will be. Now go get some rest you cheeky brat. Tomorrow you have a new teacher and Tony's lessons." Naruto nodded dumbly and headed to his room, still embarrassed. "He's growing up to be a fine protégé." Natalya turned to see Captain America standing behind her.

"He is, but I'm worried about him. Sure he managed to do what needed to be done for this mission, but what if the next one proves to be too difficult for him?" she asked. "Did you teach him everything you know? Pour every ounce of knowledge into him?" steve asked. "Yes, but.." "No buts." Steve cut her off. "You have given him the tools he needs to be successful, how he uses them is up to him."

Natalya sighed and disconnected herself from her bot, captain did the same after a few minutes of thinking. Naruto was growing well, and in a few years his training with the Avengers would be complete. Jarvis seemed to be making leaps and bounds to cracking the super soldier formula, but should he allow Naruto to become the next super soldier? Cap sighed and shut his bot unit off. Who knows what tomorrow would bring?

~ The Next Day – After Breakfast ~

Naruto grinned as he headed to the training Area. He would be getting a new teacher today, one that would round off his training. As soon as Naruto stepped into the Area, his senses screamed at him to move. He back flipped and narrowly missed 3 throwing knives landing before him. They looked like kunai, except more lightweight and… thinner? "Good, you've got some sense of reflexes." Naruto looked up to see a man with short clean cut brown hair and brown eyes.

He was wearing loose black cargo pants, boots, a black T-shirt, some kind of vest, a black beret with no insignia, and fingerless gloves. Behind him were caches upon caches of weapons, ranging from throwing knives to swords to bows to anything in between. "I'm Hawkeye, and for the next two years, you're my apprentice."

A/N: What do you guys think of the little graduation mission? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

"I'm Hawkeye, and for the next two years, you're my apprentice."

Now:

Naruto nodded as he looked at Hawkeye. "Now, Cap and Natalya have been teaching you everything from fighting styles to infiltration and assassination. I am here to teach you weapons training and accuracy. By the time we get done, you will be able to hit a target from 500 yards away easily. Now, for my training you only need one thing." Hawkeye started as he went to the weapons cache and threw a pair of fingerless gloves at Naruto.

"Now, to begin I will teach you how to handle blades in hand to hand fights. Afterwards, you will begin to learn metalworking. And finally, accuracy practice. This includes but is not limited to: throwing knives, guns, bows and arrows, high speed launchers, and everything in between. After you have learned the basics, you will craft your own bow and we will match it to mine to see if it is up to snuff. "

"Every so often, you will leave the base for a week with nothing but a small hunting knife and the clothes on your back. This will teach you how to survive and remain hidden in enemy territory. If I deem you are ready, I will at one point take you into the climate room. There, the toughest climates on earth can be recreated down to the littlest detail. I am talking snow blizzard, blistering heat, pouring rain, hail, and everything else. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto nodded as Hawkeye walked towards the weapons cache and threw him a katana. "Now, let's see how you handle a blade." Naruto nodded and got into what he thought was a stance, only to be smacked by a large bamboo stick. "Straighten your back." _TWHACK! _"Part Your feet a bit more." _TWHACK _"look directly in front of you, not to the sides." _TWHACK _"Well, it's a bit rough, but at least its something." Hawkeye said as he led Naruto to a tree trunk in the middle of the training area.

"Give it 200 vertical slashes in the up, down, left right, left foot to right shoulder, right foot to left shoulder, then reverse them. When you are done, report to me. It's still a bit early for you to go into metalworking, but that will come with time." Naruto nodded and threw the first slash, bending his back. _TWHACK _"And stay in your stance!" Hawkeye absent mindedly warned him.

~ 3 Hours later ~

Naruto groaned as sweat poured from…everywhere really. He had been going at the slashes for what seemed to be an eternity, and he was almost done. _'Just a few more..' _Naruto thought as he finished the slashes. "Alright Hawkeye, I'm done. What's next?" "Accuracy practice. Come here." Naruto excitedly walked by where Hawkeye was and saw 2 shuriken, one was the standard ninja used, and the other seemed to bee more…curved at the ends of the edges.

"Naruto…what's the difference between the Shuriken from Konoha and the Shuriken I made?" "Yours are more…curved near the edges." "And what differences does it make?" Naruto groaned as he concentrated. _'The standard kunai will only pierce skin ion a stabbing motion, but this other one seems to be able to do more damage. But how?' _ "It doesn't just pierce skin, like a rotor saw it can cut through skin and muscle." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "See how a simple change can make a big difference?"

Naruto dumbly nodded and sat down as Hawkeye started to go over the weapons available. " Now, come here." Hawkeye said as he led Naruto towards the targets , holding three versions of lightweight, thin Kunais and 3 regular kunais. "Now throw them" Naruto nodded and threw them, beginning his critical 2 year training.

~ Time skip – 2 years ~

Naruto groaned as he laid down on his belly in the weather room . He stood at 5'12, and was wearing a pair of pants and a large coat , both tundra camouflage style. He stood holding a bow and arrow perfectly still in a bank of snow. _'Damn it, how long is this going to take?_

~ Supervising Chambers ~

Hawkeye looked down at his protégé as he held a switch in his hand. "Come on, he's been down there for 3 hours and hasn't moved an inch." Jarvis said behind Hawkeye. "Spoilsport " Hawkeye replied as he flipped the switch. A large cage was set open and 13 rabbits with white coats of fur were set loose onto the icy terrain.

~Downstairs ~

Naruto groaned as he saw a slight movement in the snow. _'Kill the one with a beige line running through his back ONLY, no others.' _Naruto pulled back his string and let the arrow loose. A splash of red fell onto the snow as all of the rabbits scattered. Naruto got up and ran towards his kill. As he approached it, he picked up the lifeless animal into his hand and checked the back. "Target confirmed. Beige stripe on the back."

"Good. Bring your kill in and get ready for the next test." "Yea yea yea.." Naruto said as the tundra climate powered down and he walked out of the door. "My ass is frozen." He said absentmindedly as he changed out of his uniform.

~ Training Area ~

"Naruto, where have you been?" Hawkeye asked. " Defrosting with dinner." Naruto replied. "Alright fine. The next part is simple. You have to make this mannequin," Hawkeye said pointing to a mannequin holding a kunai in it's left hand. "Kill itself without getting near 10 feet of it. You have 5 minutes." Naruto nodded as he reached into the weapons pouch strapped to his thigh and pulled out one of his specialized kunai and a length of ninja wire.

He quickly tied the wire to the kunai and threw it, piercing the mannequin's hand holding the kunai and holding it in place. He then looped the string over the mannequins left shoulder and looped the string again around his shoulders to avoid movement. With a strong pull, the pierced wrist swung upwards and ran the kunai through the mannequin's neck.

"Alright, what's next?" _'Maybe I trained him a bit too well." _Hawkeye thought. "Go retrieve the bow you made and meet me here." Naruto nodded and headed to retrieve his possession. 5 minutes later, he came back holding a brown box . He opened it and pulled out a folded bow. "If you're wondering how it folds, it's like Hawkeye's.) He unfolded it , careful to avoid the razor sharp edges made for close range combats. After he unfolded it, he clicked on the laser sight and took out an arrow.

"Alright, there are 2 different lanes. You have to outshoot me. I shoot one lane, you shoot the other. Best score wins." Hawkeye stated. "Ladies first." Naruto said , making Hawkeye growl. _'He is so going down!" _Hawkeye thought as he took his shots. _TWHACK! TWHACK! THWACK! TWHACK! _Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the range. "perfect bulls eyes." Naruto said. "Your turn."

Naruto shrugged as he put his quiver on his back. He walked to Hawkeye's lane and started firing. _TWHACK! TWHACK! THWACK! TWHACK! _Hawkeye's eyes widened in surprise. Every arrow Naruto shot had split his down the middle! "But…but.." "Whats the matter Hawkeye?" Naruto said with a grin. "Nothing brat. Congratulations. Your weapons expertise has succeeded my expectations. You officially graduate from my training." Hawkeye said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Now come on… Natalya has a celebration planned and I don't want to be late."

"Cause she'll quick your ass in about 5 seconds flat?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. "No. Your ass is on the line, not mine." Hawkeye replied. Naruto paled and sped towards the rec room. If there was one thing you didn't want, it was an angry Natalya after you.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Own Back in Black By ACDC. AND theres a big authors note in the end. make sure to read!

Last Time:

Naruto paled and sped towards the rec room. If there was one thing you didn't want, it was an angry Natalya after you.

Now:

Naruto grinned as he and Hawkeye stood at the entrance to the rec room. "Well, go on kid." Naruto entered the room to see Steve, Black widow, and Jarvis standing over a table that had a large cake on it and some food. "Surprise!" They yelled in unison as Naruto walked in with Hawkeye. "Congratulations on finishing your apprenticeships Naruto!" Natalya said as she led Naruto towards the cake.

"_Congratulations!" _The cake read. Naruto smiled as Natalya cut him a piece and served him. "Well done Naruto!" Cap said as he sat next to Naruto with a slice of his own. Hey just because he was a robot replica didn't mean he couldn't join in, did it? "Thanks Cap! These last couple of years have been brutal, but definetly worth it! I'm way stronger now than I ever would have been, even with Chakra!" Naruto replied happily.

" Speaking of which, you turned 14 last week Naruto. Doesn't that mean your chakra coils are healed enough to be able to handle chakra?" "Yea, it does Natalya. But I don't have anyone to teach me anything and I don't even know the basics." Naruto replied sadly. "Maybe I can help." Naruto turned to see Tony's robotic replica approaching him. "I've been reading the information you retrieved from the Namikaze archives, and I believe I have figured out enough about chakra to train you in it. I can't offer much, but I will teach you to the best of my abilities."

Tony said as Natalya laid a piece of cake in front of him. "no talking business at the dinner table." Natalya said glaring at Tony. "We'll talk later." Tony whispered into Naruto's ear. "Thanks Tony!" Naruto said as everyone else sat down with a piece of cake before them. After a quick prayer led by Cap, they all dug in. "My god, this is delicious! You cooked it didn't you Natalya?" Naruto asked. "Yes, thanks for noticing." She replied, blushing under the compliment.

"Alright Naruto, quit embarrassing her. There is one more thing before this small celebration comes to an end." Cap said as he brought over various boxes. "Presents?" Naruto asked. "Sure why not? We might have taught you what we know, but that doesn't mean you know everything we have to teach." Natalya said as she grabbed a hand crafted wooden box and brought it to Naruto. Naruto grinned and opened the box. Inside were three holsters. There were two Beretta M9 pistols and one standard issue M1911.

"Are these.." Naruto began. "Yes, they're the same weapons I used during my time in the Avengers. The Berattas have clips that can hold 17 9mm rounds. The M1911 holds only 7 rounds, 8 if you keep one in the chamber, so it's a better backup hand gun. I'll teach you the maintenance later. They have 2 spare cartridges per gun, three per if you count the ones already in the guns. I have a personal cache of bullets around here, but you will have to find a good metal worker so you can make your own when I show you how." Naruto jumped up and hugged her closely. "Thank you so much Mo ... Natalya!" Naruto caught himself in his reply.

"Next up is mine!" Tony said as he pushed a small box to Naruto. Naruto opened it to see a small mp3 player and a note. "This pass entitles you to one big favor." Naruto read as he turned on the mp3 player. "Filled it with Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and a lot more bands. I also managed to tweak a lithium ion battery to continuously renew itself, so no worries there. Enjoy!" Tony said as he went to get another piece of cake "Here." Naruto looked up to see Hawkeye handing him a small box. "Um.. thanks?" Naruto said as he opened the box.

Inside was a black beret with no insignia and a pair of fingerless gloves, similar to his own. "They were my gloves from my time as Hawkeye. I know we didn't connect much, but I still taught you and I don't want you forget that." Naruto smiled and nodded as Cap handed him his last present. "And this one is from me." Naruto opened the box to see a Kevlar woven bulletproof vest, standard issue with SWAT . "that vest can stop bullets traveling at 300 miles per hours. I'm sure it can help you deflect a few kunai and shuriken."

Naruto smiled and hugged cap. "Thanks you guys. This is without a doubt the nicest thing anyone has done for me. But if you don't mind my asking, what training comes next?" Naruto asked. "That's up to you Naruto. We have taught you all we know. Now its time for you to make it your own. You will have two years to learn all that you can about Chakra from Tony and whatever else you deem necessary. After this two year period, there will be one final test you must pass." Natalya started.

"If you pass the test, you will be instated as the first Avenger in 500 years." Hawkeye continued. " But if you fail, you will be expunged from the records and any trace of you will be erased." Captain said with a grim expression on his face. "oh come on, no time for melancholy. It's a party!" Black Widow said as she tried to put the fun back into the room. Naruto nodded as he got back into the mood.

~ Next Day ~

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock went off. "It's too damn early!" he cried softly as he hopped out of bed and into the shower. After he was done, he dressed in sweats and headed out to meet with Tony for his chakra lessons. "morning Naruto. Glad to see someone was able to get up. " "Just barely." Naruto replied off handedly. "So, what do you plan on doing this next year?" Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting help with his ideas.

"Well, I was hoping you could fit any information you had on sealing and fuinjutsu into the lesson plans. I also want to try to mix Caps boxing and Natalyas styles into one explosive mix. I have to practice my accuracy with the handguns too, but as far as weapons go, I have a pretty good idea of what to do to give them that extra oomph they need." Naruto said excitedly. "I'm listening." Tony replied as he took a seat. "Well, I …"

~ Time skip – 2 years ~

"_Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die__I got nine lives__Cat's eyes__Usin' every one of them and running wild__.." _It's a well light workroom where we find one 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki using a handheld precision laser to carve symbols into the heads of his arrows. "Naruto, do you have any idea what time it is? You should be practicing your charka control!" Tony yelled as he walked into the mess of a workroom.

"Tony, relax. I've got it covered." Naruto said as he pointed to the window. There a squad of shadow clones were water walking and using chakra strings to manipulate kunais. "Why did I ever teach you the secret to that?" Tony asked himself. "Because two years wasn't enough time to teach me everything from the clan library and you wanted me to master my chakra affinities." Naruto said as he finished his carving of the symbols. "I need something quicker.." Naruto thought absentmindedly.

"Here." Naruto turned to see a ring from Tony. "The top is flat, so you can laser carve any symbol you want into it then with a bit of heat, you can burn the symbol easier into the arrows." Naruto nodded and hurriedly carved the symbol into the ring. He then used a low level fire jutsu to super heat it and pressed it into the arrowhead, engraving the symbol onto it. "Perfection. Thanks tony!" Naruto said as he finished engraving the rest of his arrows.

"Its time Naruto…" Naruto turned to see Black Widow and Captain America standing at the door. "Alright.." Naruto said as he fixed his back. He was wearing black loose cargo pants and a black T-shirt. There was a kunai/ shuriken pouch attached to his leg with black tape. He wore his Kevlar vest and had one large tattoo on his left Arm. It was a pitch black raven pecking into the eye of a skull. Under this laid 2 sealing tattoos. In these tattoos, his bow and his katana were sealed. At the middle of his bow was a small sealing tattoo where Naruto stored his bows.

Naruto put on his fingerless gloves and his black beret. He had a Beretta strapped to his belt and another strapped to his Kevlar vest. Around his ankle his M1911 laid. In the pockets of his vest were his spare clips, fully loaded and prepared. "Alright, I'm ready." Naruto said as he began walking towards the Avengers. Today would prove whether he was worthy of joining their ranks or if he would fall short.

A/N: One big Announcement. Due to the lack of votes for this story on the announced poll, I am sorry to declare it on hold. Especially since one BIG mission was scheduled to begin. I am sorry for those I will be disappointing (Narugirluzumaki and KarinNarutayu since they seemed obsessed the most.) Hate it? Should have voted. Hate mail and comments are welcome since I have nothing better to do. Either through review or PM. If youre having trouble picturing him, think silvester Stallone from the Expendables but a bit less muscle-y, blond hair, and a lot less age. Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Had this chapter left in me, so I figured I'll treat you guys to the last cliffhanger before it goes on hold! And introducing my new unofficial beta for both stories, LuckyShadowWolf!

LuckyShadowWolf: Hello everyone I am LuckyShadowWolf! I am the new beta for love2read69 and I am insane. That's all for now! BYE!

Oh, and Naruto's age is 16 at this time.

Last Time:

Today would prove whether he was worthy of joining their ranks or if he would fall short.

Now:

Naruto grinned as he stood at the West Entrance of the Forest of Death. "Your mission is simple," began Natalya ,"You are to infiltrate to tower in the middle of The Forest of Death, where the preliminary rounds of the Chunnin Exams are held. There will be bots scouring the halls of said building, the perimeter of the building, and all around the Forest. If you are caught you fail. Your objective is located in the middle of the Arena, a small box."

Naruto nodded, already starting to think up a plan. "After you have retrieved the item, you are to return here and deliver it. Be warned, there will be 3 powerful enemies you will be facing during these trials, and they will not hesitate to kill you. Any Questions?" Natalya finished her explanation. "No." Naruto said as he adjusted his facemask to cover from his neck to his mouth. (like Kakashi's ) "Begin!"

Natalya yelled as the door slammed opened and Naruto ran inside. _'Good Luck, Naruto.' _Natalya thought with a frown.

~ With Naruto ~

As soon as the door had closed, Naruto took to the trees and made his way towards the center of the Forest. So far, he had only encountered a few scattered patrols. _'Nothing too major' _Naruto thought as he climbed to the top of a tree and stood on a branch. _'Objective is half a mile away..' _Naruto thought as he took out a small scroll from one of the pockets in his vest. The scroll didn't seem all that important, only the kanji for "Infiltration" signifying what it was for.

Naruto unraveled it and unsealed a pair of night vision binoculars. He took them and began scouting the area for patrols. _'…Nothing, but I thought there was supposed to be heavy security. All there is a bunch of gray dots.'_ Naruto thought as he started zooming in. _' Wait, those aren't dots.. they're patrols.' _Naruto watched as the robots kept a vigil watch on all sections of the forest, making it nearly impossible to sneak into the base.

'_I need to get closer…' _Naruto thought as he slowly made his way as close as he could to the tower, then climbed to thetop of the highest tree near the building. _'Distance is too much for me to jump..' _Naruto thought as he looked up and saw the sky was cloudy. And he also saw a large cloud headed right to the middle of the moon, hopefully blocking out the moonlight and giving him a small window of time.

'_Judging by the wind speed and direction, I would say that cloud will give me roughly…5 minutes to sneak in.' _Naruto thought as he unsealed his bow from his tattoo and unsealed a small box from the infiltration scroll. He attached the box to a regular arrow and took aim as the cloud grew closer. _'Easy.. easy.. NOW!'_ Naruto thought as he let the arrow fly.

Without much sound, the arrow dug itself to the top of the building near a balcony. As soon as the arrow struck, the black box shot out backwards a long black Teflon cable. Naruto watched as the sharp edge of said cable buried itself into the tree. He then Grabbed his bow, undid the string, and sling it across the cable. With a running start, he used it as a zip line.

In the dark night, his figure went unnoticed by the security bots. Without the moonlight as a base, they were pretty much blind as bats. As soon as he landed, Naruto retrieved his arrow and unclipped the black box from it. After he pressed a button, the Teflon cable swiftly and silently receded into the box. Naruto resealed his bow and the box and unsealed a lock picking kit. Within a minute, he had the door open without damage to the lock. As he stepped into the dimly lit hallway, he slowly walked towards the hallway.

As Naruto entered the hallway, he ducked into a dark corner. _'Damn it, I undershot it. I'm guessing 3 more floors until the arena.' _Naruto thought as he watched the robots finish their rounds. _'Set pattern, yet they never approach the end hallway.' _Naruto thought as he slowly opened a door. He went into the vacant room and looked around. _'A vase! Perfect!' _ Naruto thought as he slowly set it up on the edge, where it was certain to fall. _'I've got about 30 seconds.' _Naruto thought as he closed the door and walked back into the hallway.

He approached the short archway and pressed his hands against the wall. He then added pressure to them and planted his feet against the other wall, walking and holding himself upwards on a wall without chakra. _*crashhhhhhh!* _ Naruto grinned as he saw most of the robots activate and walk towards the sound. As soon as the last of them had passed him to get to the room, he quietly dropped down and made his way to the staircase.

~ Staircase ~

Naruto slowly made his way up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise. There were no patrols, which worried him. As he arrived at the third floor, nothing had been tripped. He opened the door to the arena only to find it empty? Naruto looked forward and saw a single spotlight aimed at the middle of the room. In it was a pedestal with a large wooden box.

'_Bingo'_ Naruto thought as he made his way towards the pedestal. _'Remember, there is no such thing as too easy.' _Naruto suddenly remembered from a lesson with Natalya. He unsealed a small smoke bomb and used it. After the smoke cleared, Naruto saw various laser tripwires all around the box. "I should have known." Naruto mumbled as he unsealed his bow and the same black box. He strapped the box to his belt and aimed it at the ceiling, then fired.

Two small arrowheads flew from the box and buried themselves into the ceiling. As soon as they were tightened, Naruto was lifted towards the ceiling. As he tried to stabilize himself, Naruto slowly clicked the lower button. The cable slowly lowered him towards the box, he had to twist and turn to avoid inter crossing lasers. After 20 minutes, Naruto finally landed. He slowly removed the box and sealed it into his infiltration scroll, under an empty slot labeled "Objective".

As soon as it was secured, Naruto made his way halfway back up and cleared the lasers. He then began to swing on the wire and as soon as he gained momentum, he jumped, releasing the arrowheads from the ceiling. As he landed, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled safely. He sealed everything back up and walked towards the nearest window, which was enforced by metal bars. He unsealed his Katana and swung it hard twice, cutting the bars clean.

As he looked outside, he Saw he was now facing the opposite side of where he entered. He looked to see the nearest tree was extremely far away. He unsealed a large length of rope, tied it to an arrow, and shot the arrow into the side of the building. He gripped the rope and slowly made his way down. After he touched ground, he tugged the rope 3 times, loosening the arrow so it fell.

The noise attracted a few robots. Naruto was once again sweating bullets as he dove into the nearest length of bushes. The robots looked around the area, but found nothing, so they went back to their post. Naruto then sealed the rope and arrow back into his infiltration scroll and tucked it away into his vest's pocket. After sealing his arrow, Naruto dashed towards the South perimeter of the Forest of death, happy his mission had been successful.

~ Meeting Point ~

Naruto grinned as he arrived. "I did it you guys!" Naruto yelled, only to feel a sharp pain in his side as a large steel-toed boot buried itself into his side and threw him to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow standing before him in their Avengers uniforms, weapons in hand. "We told you you would face three powerful opponents. Your final test is to kill us." Captain stated coldly as he prepared his shield.

"No holds barred, No pulled punches. If you don't kill us in these robot bodies, we'll kill you." Hawkeye stated as he loaded an arrow into his bow. "Come on, show us how you've grown!" Natalya finished as she loaded a small revolver in her hand.

A/N: Read and Review! Bwahahahahaha evil cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

In an alternate storyline, Ultron killed all of the Avengers except Tony, Vision, and the Hulk. This is the one I'm using for the reference below. Since my beta's gone MIA, I decided to treat you guys. Enjoy!

Last Time:

"Come on, show us how you've grown!" Natalya finished as she loaded a small revolver in her hand.

Now:

Naruto looked at the three legends standing before him as he rose to his feet. He wiped a bit of saliva trailing from his mouth, a side effect from the kick. "Damn, you guys really pulled out all the stops." He remarked off handedly and unsealed his standard katana from his shoulder. "Any chance of this being a fair fight?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He was replied by Captain throwing his shield towards him as Natalya charged forward. "Guess not."

Naruto quickly jumped backwards to avoid the shield, but was put on the defensive as Natalya attacked him. She went through a series of strikes to his body, but he managed to avoid all of them. She stomped her foot on the ground and released the retractable blade. She then followed up with a kick to Naruto's face, which he managed to catch. Before Natalya could retaliate, Naruto kicked her supporting foot out from under her and slammed her into the ground.

He reached for a kunai to end it with, but was slammed into by Captain America and was sent sprawling into the ground. Hawkeye took this opportunity and fired an arrow with an attached bomb towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to his feet and threw the kunai towards the incoming arrow, then began a chain of hand seals. " Shadow Kunai Technique!" He yelled as the slim kunai multiplied into dozens. As soon as both of the projectiles collided, a large explosion shook the clearing.

'_Damn it, these guys aren't holding anything back.' _Naruto thought as he took cover behind a large boulder and took out his two guns. As the smoke cleared, Natalya again tried to rush him, only to be stopped by the hail of bullets aimed at her. She quickly turned and took refuge with Cap and his shield. As soon as she counted 34 bullets, she jumped out and rushed his defense with Cap, only to find him .. gone?

"Shit!" She yelled as she raised her hands to block an incoming kick. While her arms absorbed most of the impact, She was still sent flying a few feet away as Naruto went toe to toe with Cap. Cap began the encounter by throwing a hook towards Naruto's head, only for him to duck under the hook and deliver a brutal kick to Caps knee. Before cap could stabilize himself, Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee.

He unsealed his Katana and aimed the death strike, only to go on the defense as Hawkeye charged him with a sword of his own. "Come on brat!" Hawkeye yelled as he slashed at Naruto, but Naruto just kept backing up slowly and parrying the oncoming blows. As soon as Hawkeye sent a slash to Naruto's neck, Naruto ducked under him and slashed at his leg, cutting it clean off. Hawkeye stumbled and fell, but before Naruto could kill him, Natalya wrapped her legs around Naruto's neck and threw him.

As Naruto slowly got up, he looked to see Natalya standing there, ready for the final face off. HE sealed his sword and adjusted his gloves. "Come on!" Naruto yelled as Natalya ran to him and threw a hook followed by jab then a straight and finished it with a kick to Naruto's face. Naruto caught the leg and before she could react, brought it down on his knee. Natalya screamed in pain as her leg shattered. She slowly got up and aimed her weapon at him, only to find him gone.

She swiftly scanned the area in hopes of finding him, until she felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned to see a kick aimed to her head and leaned back to dodge it, but was surprise when it stopped a few inches after passing her head. She watched as the kick was brought back and the leg wrapped around her neck. She felt as the other leg swept her feet out from under her, sending them both to the ground.

Naruto was in holding her in an intricate looking lock, putting her in a kneeling position with his leg around her neck and her head facing upwards. Without a single hand seal, a shadow clone appeared and performed a downward kick to her face, snapping her neck and ending the robots life. As Naruto got up, Cap and Hawkeye stared at him. He had just beaten Natalya in her own fighting style. Cap was a bit shell-shocked at seeing his wife die yet again. First at the hands of Ultron, now at the hands of Naruto.

He managed to snap out of it in time to see Naruto and Hawkeye fighting with swords. While Hawkeye was a clear weapons master, Naruto had always had a knack for weapons. Naruto grinned as he began channeling Wind Chakra into the sword and slashed at Hawkeye's, cutting it in half. Hawkeye quickly grabbed his bow and used the sharpened ends to retaliate against Naruto's sword. "Looks like you finally took my advice." Naruto remarked off handedly as he looked at the sharpened edges of Hawkeye's bow. "A good teacher learns from his students." Hawkeye returned as he ducked under Naruto's slash.

Naruto grinned and charged at Hawkeye, completely running past the downwards slash Hawkeye tried to get him with. With one swift backwards slash, Naruto buried his sword into Hawkeye's chest. He turned and pulled the sword upwards, opening a good portion of Hawkeye's chest. As the robot fell to the floor lifeless, Naruto's senses went haywire. He did a series of backflips to avoid a series of bullet aimed right at him. As he landed, he looked up to see Cap holding Natalya's gun and his Shield.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Cap asked angrily, a fire burning in his robotic eyes. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Maybe…" He said and began running. Cap wasted no time and began firing the bullets left in the chamber at him. As soon as the bullets ran out, Cap tossed the gun to the ground. He looked around carefully, only to see an Arrow headed towards him. As soon as it landed, it exploded, sending cap off his feet.

'_What the hell! I thought Hawkeye didn't teach him how to make detonating arrows.' _Cap thought as he tried to get up, his confused brain trying to make sense of what just happened. As soon as he got to his feet, a large boot impacted with his head and sent him back down. Cap looked up to see Naruto over him, bow and arrow in hand Naruto quickly let an arrow loose and watched it dig itself into the stomach of the robot. A few seconds later, one final explosion shook the Forest as the Robot was scattered to hundreds of tiny pieces.

Naruto grimaced as he walked up to Tony and Jarvis. "Good job kid!" Tony said as he patted the boy on the back. "This isn't a time to celebrate. I just killed them for no good reason… I don't deserve to be par of the Avengers." Naruto said grimly as he walked towards the entrance to the bunker, only to be stopped by an arm on his shoulder. He turned to see Natalya, Cap, and Hawkeye standing there, unharmed.

"You guys are alive! But how!" Naruto asked, tears of joy forming in his eyes. "Please, those were just robot units. So long as our memory banks remain and there is a capable robot, we won't be leaving you alone." Natalya said as she hugged a now sobbing Naruto. She smiled as she saw his reaction. This was what finished his trials. Despite the fight and trials, he was able to do what needed to be done. And he didn't kill without emotion, but rather mourned the dead, despite they were enemies.

Despite the inhumane levels of training Naruto took part in, he still retained the one thing every Avenger should have. His Humanity. "Hey kid, hand me that box you retrieved." Tony said. Naruto nodded as he wiped away the tears running down his cheeks and made his way towards the group with Natalya. He unsealed the box and handed it to Tony, who in turn handed it to Cap.

"Congratulations Naruto." Cap began as he tool out a belt buckle with the Avengers insignia on it and another avenger A that looked like it could be clipped to his vest. "You have been through 8 long years of training, but have more than proven yourself of being worthy of being an Avenger. Today, you officially join our ranks as the first Avenger in 500 years. Codename: Maelstrom." Captain finished. "But why Maelstrom?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Because you somehow managed to suck in everything we taught you and made it your own. You mastered the teachings and improved them to such an extent that we were beaten by what we taught you." Natalya finished with a small smile on her face. "And as custom dictates, I now pass my assassin name onto you. From now on, in infiltration, information, and assassination, you will be known as the new Black Widow." Naruto smiled as he hugged each of them. "Thanks guys.. you have no idea what this means to me.."

A/N: Read and Review or else I will send my crazy Beta after you!


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time:

"Thanks guys.. you have no idea what this means to me.."

Now:

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock went off. Yesterday, he had managed to defeat Captain, Natalya, and Hawkeye. Today was his first official day as an avenger. He put on his black cargo pants, steel toed boots, and a black t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen. As he walked down the passageways, he noticed the maintenance robots seemed to be busy today, sunning left and right to service access tunnels, if he guessed correctly. He shook it off as he arrived at the kitchen and made his breakfast.

Naruto scrambled a few eggs, toasted some bread, chopped some fruit, and made himself a cup of coffee. However, before he could actually eat, the screen in the kitchen blinked on and Natalya, Cap, Tony, and Hawkeye were shown on the screen. "Naruto, have you eaten yet?" Natalya asked through the screen. "Actually, I was just about to before you called." He replied. "Good. Meet us in the Rec room right now. We need to talk." Came the response from Captain. Naruto groaned as he looked at his fresh breakfast, but relented and headed towards the Rec room.

~ Rec Room ~

"Are you sure the process will not harm him in any way Jarvis?" Captain asked as he looked at the holographic man. "Yes, Tony. His body is fit enough to where the stimulation of his cells to grow at an advanced pace will not hurt him, but benefit him." Jarvis replied, calming Tony down. "What about his chakra network? Will it be able to handle the stress?" Natalya asked as she looked at the worried face of Cap. "Since the cells will be forced to grow at an accelerated rate, I believe his coils will become larger and larger by the process. And his chakra core will respond to the enlarging chakra coils by producing more and more chakra at an accelerated rate, increasing his reserves."

Jarvis replied, calming Natalya. "However, his control over his reserves will be shot to hell." Tony added as an after thought, worrying Natalya. As soon as he saw the worry on her face, he immediately realized his mistake. "But it's fine. He knows how to form chakra strings, he knows water walking, tree climbing, and kunai balancing. With his knowledge and a few shadow clones, he will be back at his old level in no time." Tony finished as Naruto walked into the room.

All eyes fell on Naruto as he sat in his seat. " Um… you guys wanted to discuss something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Avengers. Jarvis stepped forward and began to ask a few questions. "Hello Naruto. When was the last time you ate?" "Um….yesterday morning, before the exam." Naruto replied. "Any abnormalities in your chakra coils you can feel?" "No…not really. Why are you asking all of these questions?" Naruto replied and asked.

"Well Naruto, do you remember how I became the super soldier I am?" Captain asked, cutting Jarvis off and asking Naruto a question. "Yea, you told me an old friend of yours developed a serum and you volunteered to be a human guinea pig. But what about the serum? You said it's been lost for ages." Naruto replied. "Jarvis has managed to recreate the serum to a certain degree and has changed it based on a few notes from the Namikaze library."

Tony answered as he looked at Naruto with an expressionless face. "Wait, you mean he cracked it?" Naruto asked with an awed expression. "Yes, but not quite." Natalya said as she pulled up a computer screen. "The current serum we have only increases strength, stamina, speed, and a quicker metabolism.. It offers no advanced healing, muscle growth, or physical growth like Captain's did. In layman's terms, you wouldn't change on the outside, just the inside." Natalya finished as she looked at Jarvis. "I discovered a few intriguing notes in the Namikaze library." Jarvis said as he handed Naruto a file.

Naruto opened it to see pictures of an odd bacterium and test results. "That bacteria was created by Orochimaru of the Sannin in an attempt to create the perfect body. It stimulates chakra cores in order to heighten reserves as much as possible. As you can see, many of his experiments died because their chakra coils were unable to adapt." Jarvis said as Tony took over. " Due to the serum and you having a healing factor due to your Uzumaki heritage, we believe that the bacteria might be a success in you. Of course, your control over your reserves will be shot to hell, but we're confident you can get it back to snuff."

Naruto smiled and nodded and Tony's comment, but turned to see Caps serious expression. "There is on downside. We will need huge amounts of power to get this project going. While the nuclear reactor here could power it, I'm afraid it would suffer a major melt down and this whole bunker would be uninhabitable. We would no longer be with you, Naruto. You would be on your own with power. Ultimately, we have decided to let you make this decision. Power, or .." "No." Naruto cut Captain off before he could finish his question.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Natalya asked as she sat next to him. "You guys are my family, my real family. You guys trained me, cared for me when I was sick, and helped me with my problems. I am not going to give that up. I'll find some other way to get stronger, but not at the cost of those that are closest to me." Naruto said, making Cap look at him with wide eyes. Instead of taking power to accomplish whatever he might want, Naruto chose his family and those that were precious to him. While Cap may have been hesitant to give Naruto the serum because he feared it would turn him into another Red Skull, that statement erased any doubt he had.

Captain smiled as he tossed Naruto a pair of keys and a map. "We're doing it Naruto." He said as he turned away. "Those keys are for an abandoned warehouse Jarvis was kind enough to purchase. We moved all of your stuff there. Weapons, uniforms, a laptop, a communicator, and a copy of the entire programming of this bunker. In that map I marked the location of the Natalya's last secret bunker. While the landscape might have changed, it holds all of the technology this bunker does."

Captain finished. "But what about the radiation?" Naruto demanded. "This place was made to withstand an H-bomb, It can hold radiation it. Besides, all of the service entrances are already secured and welded shut. The place where the serum will be administered will be an isolated room. After it has been done, you will have to start the self-destruct and seal the gate. No technology or anything from this bunker can be exposed to the outside world." Before Naruto could retort, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he slumped in his chair.

Everyone turned to see Black Widow holding him, making sure he didn't slam his head onto the table. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is for your own good." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

~ Time Skip: Project Chamber ~

Naruto groaned as he felt a small prick in his shoulder. He looked up to see Tony injecting something into his shoulder. "That wasn't too bad." He said, making Tony look up at him. "That was just the penicillin." He said, making Naruto gulp. "Nervous?" Asked Cap. "A little. Will I ever see you guys again?" He asked as Natalya took out four vials and put them into the injecting machines. As various patches of what looked like rows of needles descended into his arms, Natalya spoke. "There's a backup of all of the data in this bunker in the warehouse we told you about. All you have to do is upload it into the system and we'll be there, just the way we are now."

Naruto groaned as the needles dug themselves into his chest, legs, arms, and stomach. As soon as the injections were administered, the examination table he was on rose into a reclining position. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "You will be bombarded by a special ray that stimulates muscle development and growth. This will help boost your strength, agility, flexibility, chakra reserves and coils." Naruto nodded as the chamber closed and the intense light began to bombard him. Tony was at the controls turning a wheel clockwise to control the ray.

"60…65.." Tony counted as a loud scream tore through the small chamber. "Stop it!" Natalya demanded, worried for Naruto's safety. "We can't! Either way, this place is going to blow!" Tony replied as he kept turning the wheel. "80…85..90.." Captain America stared worriedly at the chamber where Naruto was in. He remembered the intense pain, but knew that ultimately it would help him. "100…" Tony said, the large room growing deathly quiet. No more screams for Naruto, no.. nothing. "Is he alright?! Get him out!" Natalya demanded, only for the machines to suddenly blow and sparks of electricity to fill the room.

A large alarm blared and a loud computer voice began announcing the melt down of the nuclear reactor. As Naruto stepped out, he tried to stand on his own, but couldn't. He was caught by Hawkeye. Captain looked at Naruto and stared in awe. His body had been stripped of excess body fat and his already existing muscles had been sharpened to the point where it seemed like a sculptor had take a chisel at him and hacked away. His face was much sharper, the baby fat from his cheeks long since gone.

Overall, the changes made to his physical appearance were minimal, but significant. Naruto took his black t-shirt from Natalya, but before he could respond, was ushered out the only remaining exit. "Naruto, the melt down has begun." Tony said as he looked at the keypad in front of him. "Type in your codename and the self destruct sequence will begin." Naruto hesitated at first, but was reassured when Cap placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Things can't last forever. Now go." Naruto nodded, typed his name in, and ran towards the exit hatch. As he got outside, he noticed he was right at the exit of the forest of death. He then sealed the hatch and walked away. A small _"THUMP" _was heard, and Naruto knew that was the end of the Avenger's bunker. He dug into his pockets and found the keys and map. "3325 Bushido Ave., huh?" Naruto asked as he headed put on a henge and headed towards town.

~ Time Skip – Bushido Ave. ~

Naruto groaned as he finally got to Bushido ave. He had been wondering the village for most of the day and had found a small place that sold maps. He bought one of the entire Elemental Continent and was shocked at how big it was. He was shaken from his thoughts as he arrived at a run down warehouse. He silently unlocked the door and let himself in, and was amazed by the interior. It was by no means the bunker, but it was clean, had his equipment, his laptop, his clothing, and his bed. On the desk where his laptop sat was a small picture frame.

He picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of last night. He, Jarvis, Tony, Hawkeye, Natalya, and Cap were huddled together with Naruto's face buried into a slice of cake. He smiled, then looked at the map Cap had given him and compared it to the one of the Elemental Nations. But the map he had been given seemed different. More Spread out. Currently, the world's land was just one big chunk. _'But how?' _Naruto wondered as he took out a piece of paper and turned on the laptop. He had a lot of research to do.

A/N: Bwahahaha! Now I am done. If anyone is wondering, I'll be posting Naruto's skill levels next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Time:

'_But how?' _Naruto wondered as he took out a piece of paper and turned on the laptop. He had a lot of research to do.

Now:

Time Skip: One Month:

"That won't work either…" Naruto muttered under his breath. It had been a month since the Super soldier formula episode and the subsequent melt down of the bunker. Naruto had been trying to figure out where Natalya's bunker was, but his efforts had been.. less than fruitful. He had made various theories of where it might be, but the maps were always off, pointing to the bunker being in the middle of nowhere or in the bottom of the ocean. No map he theorized ever managed to fit the current, elemental nations.

Naruto groaned as he looked at the map sketch before him. It was impossible to figure out! At first, Naruto theorized that the elemental nations had been a result of the various continents (I.e. N. America, S. America, Asia, Europe, etc) reuniting and making another Pangea. That idea was quickly discarded after Naruto created a map of Pangea and realized that the specifications were off and there were entirely too many bodies of water.

Since that day, his efforts got more elaborate, but to no avail. It was as if one minor detail was eluding him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged as he put on a coat and headed to a nearby bar and grill. This puzzle, while interesting, was going to be the death of him.

~ Same time: Chun Li's bar~

Tazuna was having a very shitty day. To start things off, he learned when he arrived at the village that he only had enough money for a C-rank mission. Everyone told him that the Kage was a good man who would listen and try to help. Bullshit. All Tazuna got was the standard "I'm sorry, but you can't afford that mission." After an hour of trying to barter with the man, Tazuna gave up. He offered to pay the full mission price when wave was back on its feet, but that didn't work.

Tazuna even went as far as to offer an exclusive trading contract with Wave, but the man just wasn't listening. All he was interested in was gold… _'I guess it is the one thing that makes the world go round..' _Tazuna mused as he went back to his drink. He never noticed the young blond man order a meal and sit besides him. "What's got you down in the dumps, old man?" Naruto asked the drunk sitting next to him. Tarzana looked at him and spoke "Life, Gaki. Life's got me down." "Come on, it can't be that bad." Naruto said as a cute red headed waitress handed his order to him.

"Not that bad? I was supposed to hire a ninja team to protect me so I can help finish a project that would benefit my home. But can I? No, all because of that money grubbing Kage!" Tazuna said as he stopped to drink his drink. "Well, why not barter with him? I'm sure if you offered him payment at a future date or something…" Naruto began, but was cut off by Tazuna. "Kid, the only way that's going to happen is if he starts looking at things upside down." A flash of recognition ripped through Naruto when he heard those words.

"Upside down… That's it!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. He pulled out a wallet and left enough to cover the meal plus a tip. "When are you leaving old man?" Naruto asked. "Tomorrow…. Why?" Tazuna asked warily. "Because you just found yourself a bodyguard." Naruto said as he left the bar in a hurry.

~ Warehouse ~

Naruto groaned as he looked through all of the map sketches he made. Specifically, he was looking for the first one he mad of Pangea. If his hunch was correct, then… "Aha!" Naruto said as he found the sketch. He flipped it and drew it reflected. "If my theory is correct, then the continental drift tore apart the original Pangea and replaced it with a mirror image…on the other side of the world." Naruto said to himself as he finished the tracing.

"Now.." Naruto began as he overlapped his sketch with the original map. "It fits!" Naruto yelled triumphantly as he tried to figure out the location of Natalya's bunker. "Now if I'm right, then it should be…here!" Naruto said as he pointed right at the village hidden in the Clouds, Kumogakure No Sato. "..Fuck." Naruto said as he saw how far he would have to travel. It was literally the other way… Naruto groaned, but started collecting his items and sealing them in scrolls. Part of being an Avenger was helping people who needed help, and that drunk in the bar looked like a dead man walking…

~ Time Skip: The Next Day ~

Naruto waited patiently at the village gates for tazuna. He had locked the Warehouse up and had taken everything of Value with him. This might be the last time he saw this wretched village, and he could without a doubt say he wouldn't miss it. Since he spent all of his time in the bunker, he didn't really have any connections here. All he had were memories..

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as Tazuna arrived at the gate. "Oh, you were serious? Listen kid, I know I was drunk last night, but you don't have to stick your neck out for me. I've led…" Tazuna began, only to see Naruto already outside the village gates. "Hey brat, wait up!" Tazuna yelled as he jogged to Naruto."You know there's little pay, right.." Tazuna began. "Did I ask for money?" Naruto replied as he continued to walk. "Its life threatening. Won't your parents be worried?" Tazuna asked, and Naruto thought to Kushina and Minato. "I sincerely doubt it." He replied "What about…"

"Are you trying to talk me out of helping you?" Naruto asked Tazuna, who quickly shut up. "Well, since you're hell bent on it, I might as well tell you the full story." Tazuna said as he took a seat and wove a tale of Wave country and how Gato was running it to the ground. By the end of the story, Naruto spoke "So basically, a tyrant has managed to worm his way into immeasurable power and is tormenting your people, and your bridge is the ONLY thing that could liberate wave from its dependence on him?"

Naruto asked. "Sounds about right.." Tazuna said as he studied Naruto's face, trying to see what the teen was going to do. "Then we have no time to waste." Naruto said as he got up and walked towards the Land of Waves. Tazuna followed him. "You know you could die right?" Tazuna asked grimly. "I could…but then again I could live. And where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked, making Tazuna look at him strangely. "What do you mean brat?" "You either die for something or live for nothing. I never was the type to be idle." Naruto replied.

".. I like you kid. What's your name?" "Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name?" Naruto asked in response, making Tazuna sweat drop. " I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder!" "Naruto. Naruto Romanov." Naruto replied as he kept walking.

~Time Skip – One day~

Naruto grinned as he and Tazuna walked towards the docks. These last few days weren't that bad with the drunk, besides the fact that Tazuna wanted to stop off at every bar they passed. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as he saw a puddle in his way. _'A puddle? Dry ground, cracked from dry heat. Far away from any settlement, so a wandered spilling is less likely, specially that amount. Its an ambush.' _He thought as he quietly took out a kunai.

"Now!" Gozu yelled as he and Meizu jumped upwards, ready to attack Naruto. They tried to wrap the chain from their gauntlet around Naruto, but he managed to back flip over it. Before the demon brothers could react, Naruto was in front of meizu. After a hook to Meizu's jaw, Naruto jumped up and rammed his knee into Meizu's face. A sickening crunch was heard as Naruto broke Meizu's nose and dropped him on the floor. Gozu disconnected his gauntlet from the chain and charged at Naruto, only to be stopped by a large kick to his head. He was sent sprawling to the floor while Naruto took the opportunity to tie them up.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked the brothers as he stood over them. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" Gozu said in a bit of fear. "Please. This ambush was the work of an amateur. Considering you guys are missing nin at chunnin level, It's obvious you're working under someone to gain an indirect protection. Now I'll ask again, who sent you?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his gun. "hahahaHAHAHAHA, you won't be able to defeat him like you did us, he's in a league of his own!" Gozu stated with an insane smirk.

"Well, we won't know until we try will we?" Naruto asked as he shot Gozu through the heart, killing him. "You going to talk?" Naruto asked Meizu, only for the nin to shake his head.. "Sorry, but the death you're offering is merciful compared to what he would do." Meizu said. Naruto nodded and shot him through the head. Using a low-level fire jutsu, Naruto burned the bodies and went back to join Tazuna.

"Did…did you kill them?" Tazuna asked with some fear in his voice. "I didn't have a choice. Not only were they non compliant, but they were also a loose end. If I had let them go, they would have continued to live their lives of crime. If I had left them there, a ninja would have just cut off their heads and turned them in for their bounty. Considering their options, killing them was the merciful thing." Naruto said grimly. "..Thanks kid. I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you." Tazuna stated. "Don't mention it. Are we anywhere close to the land of Waves?" Naruto asked. "Yea, just a boat ride away."

Naruto nodded as he followed Tazuna towards the dock and their boat. He unsealed his bow and got ready, whoever the next player would be, they would be bigger game..

~ Time skip – One boat ride ~

Naruto walked carefully behind Tazuna as they walked towards Tazuna's town. It had been an uneventful boat ride across the ocean, but he was sure things would pick up now. Naruto unsealed a regular arrow and shot it into the bushes, then walked towards them. When he arrived, he saw a large white rabbit with the arrow through its side. As he retrieved his arrow, he noticed something was off about the rabbit. _'White fur, but its summer. It should be a brown fur. Claws have no dirt on them and the rabbit itself is tick free, so a pet…"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Tazuna. "Get down!" he yelled as he tackled the old man to the ground. As soon as they hit the floor, a large blade flew over them and buried itself into a tree a few feet away from them. As Naruto and the old man slowly got up, a sinister voice spoke. "Looks like the demon brothers failed after all. Pathetic." Naruto looked around to see if he could spot anyone, but found nothing except a thick mist settling in. "So the demon brothers were working under someone. Who are you!" Naruto demanded.

The mist slowly cleared to show a tall and noticeably muscular man with bandages wrapped around his mouth and a slashed kiri headband retrieving the giant blade from the tree. "My name is Zabuza Momoichi, formerly of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. And your executioner…" Zabuza finished his introduction as he hefted the large blade over his shoulder.

A/N:

Ok, Naruto's skill level:

Taijutsu: Anbu Commander/ Natalya's Level

Genjutsu: Chunnin

Ninjutsu: High Chunnin With mastered affinity for wind and lightning affinity with no prior training

Stealth and Infiltration: Anbu Commander +

Chakra: Due to super soldier experiment, Chakra levels to rival the two tails.

Control: Low Chunnin

Speed: Jounin

Kenjutsu: Jounin

Weapons and Accuracy: Anbu Commander +

Fuinjutsu: High Chunnin-Low Jounin

Strength, Stamina, Resistance, flexibility: High Anbu Commander

Healing: Uzumaki healing factor and advanced metabolism from super soldier experiment.

Default Outfit (unless stated otherwise): Black cargo pants, Steel toed boots, black t shirt, Kevlar vest, black beret with no insignia, Avengers insignia on top right of his vest, fingerless gloves.

Default Arsenal: Special kunai, special shuriken, standard katana, collapsible bow with sharpened edges, explosive arrows, regular arrows, ninja string, rope, infiltration kit, torture kit, and 3 handguns.

Oh, and a reader pointed this out: A black widow is a spider who eats its mate. I know that, but it's only for his assassin record, if you will. He wont actually be called that, his codename is maelstrom. The title is something passed from master to student, and only used during records.

Questions? Concerns? Mail me! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Important announcement from Beta:

"Hello LuckyShadowWolf here again and I'm here to tal- WAIT! What was that on camera nine? ...Initiate Omega Red protocol! This is not a drill, I repeat this isn't a drill engage Omega Red protocol NOW! I'm sorry folks but this little talk will have to wait till after I have dealt with the evil dancing taco! Ciao for now!"

~ Transmission Over ~

Last Time:

Zabuza finished his introduction as he hefted the large blade over his shoulder.

Now:

Naruto looked ahead at zabuza and drew an arrow. "Don't get over confident. Underestimating an opponent is the biggest mistake you could make in battle." Zabuza looked at the kid in front of him before he went through a series of hand seals. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled and a large amount of mist moved into the clearing. "Shit." Naruto muttered under his breath and made 4 Shadow clones. "You guys stick with Tazuna. I'll take care of Zabuza."

The clones nodded and formed a protective formation around Tazuna. Naruto extended his bow and prepared an arrow. " Seven points… Lungs, heart, kidney…." Naruto struggled to hear the rest as the voice kept bouncing around the clearing. A sudden slash appeared on his arm, but not deep enough to disable him. Naruto winced at the burning sensation in his arm, but ignored it for the moment. He had bigger fish to fry. Naruto closed his eyes and focused as much as he could on the environment around him. _'Remember, everything makes a sound. No matter how diminutive it is, its there.'_ He smirked at the memory from his tracking lessons with Hawkeye.

'_Ok, he's got a huge blade and it's spilled blood.' _Naruto thought as he channeled a small amount of chakra to his nose and started sniffing the air. _'There's too much salt in the atmosphere to be able to pinpoint it using that method.' _Naruto grimaced as another slash appeared over his shoulder. _'Damn it! But wait…'_ Naruto thought as he focused chakra in his ears. He heard the low sound of footsteps moving all around him. _'That's too many to be just him.. multiple opponents? No, different scents would have made a different aroma. Clones?' _Naruto mused, but was shaken by a low sound of a blade slicing through the air.

'_That's it, the blade is too big to move undetected. It always makes a sound, but due to his reputation and the thrill of battle, an opponent never has the time to slow down and listen!' _Naruto surmised as he roled out of the way of the incoming blade. " You're good brat, but let me ask you something. Who shall I strike first?" _'Who?!' _"Get down!" Naruto yelled at the formation as he let loose an arrow. Over the clones and Tazuna was Zabuza with his blade mid slash when Naruto's arrow went through his head.

Naruto watched as the Zabuza standing over the clones turned into pure water. _'So I was right, he was using clones.!' _Naruto thought as he made a few hand seals. "Wind Release: Spinning Wind!" Naruto yelled as he coated his hands with wind chakra and began spinning, forming a mini tornado that cleared away a lot of the mist. As Naruto stepped out of the tornado, he became slightly disoriented. Zabuza saw this as a chance to attack and charged head on, intent on killing the blonde when an arrow buried itself into his chest.

Before he could react, the arrow then critical and blew up inside of his chest. Instead of the regular splatter of blood and bones, only water flew. _'Shit, another clone!' _Naruto thought as he made two more shadow clones and had them run to the forest. _'A distraction?'_ thought Zabuza as he watched the young blonde. He shrugged and charged at Naruto ready to end his life, only to duck under a clone holding a standard Katana. "Finally, my kind of battle!" Zabuza said with an insane glee as he hefted his Butchers Sword and ran at the clone.

Naruto ducked under a slash from the giant blade and tried to slash upwards towards Zabuza's neck, only for the nin to jump back and begin a chain of hand seals. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Naruto watched as a giant dragon made of water rose out of the nearby lake and only had one thought. _'Fuck…' _He barely had time to jump backwards as the dragon began charging towards him.

Zabuza watched as the young brat tried to avoid his water dragon by jumping onto the lake and water walking on its surface. _'Big Mistake.' _Zabuza thought as he shunshinned behind Naruto. _'Shit, this water feels weird…thick, like its laced with.. chakra! Shit!' _Naruto thought as he made a few hand seals. After a poof, Naruto still stood there, but was wearing a huge grin on his face.

'_What did he do?' _Zabuza wondered as he put finished his chain of hand seals and put his hand on Narutos shoulder. "Water Prison Technique!" Naruto watched as the overly thick water rose and began forming a circular prison around him, not even leaving any space for him to breath. "First mistake: You ran into your enemy's element." Zabuza stated with a satisfied smirk as he looked at Naruto in the bubble. Naruto smirked as he began focusing chakra into his stomach.

A few seconds later, a large explosion shook the clearing, completely dispelling the water prison and knocking Zabuza roughly into a tree. "First Mistake: You underestimated your opponent." Naruto said as he jumped out from behind the forest line. "But..how?" Zabuza asked as he used his sword to stand up. "Simple exploding clone." Naruto replied as he unsealed his blade from his shoulder and resealed his bow. Naruto ran at the downed Zabuza with his blade poised to slash the throat, only for 3 senbon to pierce Zabuza's throat. Naruto studied the senbon and went to take Zabuza's pulse, only to find that he was dead.

Naruto looked around to see what had just happened, but found the clearing to be empty. Before he could even voice a question, a ninja wearing a hunter nin mask came down and grabbed Zabuza's body. "Thank you for your assistance. I have been searching for him for a very long time." The hunter nin said and shunshinned away, leaving Naruto and Tazuna alone in the clearing. "What just happened?" Tazuna asked Naruto as the blond tried to hold his still bleeding arm.

"Hunter-nin. They hunt down missing ninja from their respective villages in an effort to prevent village secrets from being made public. Is your house near here, old man?" Naruto replied and asked at the same time. "Yea, just up ahead. Think you'll be able to make it?" Tazuna asked his blond guard. "Yea, I just need a good night's rest and an antibiotic cream or ointment." Naruto said as he followed Tazuna towards his house.

~Tazuna's House ~

Naruto groaned as he and Tazuna arrived at his house. The walk hadn't been bad, the problem was that his wound burned whenever exposed to the salty air of the land of Waves. Tazuna knocked on the door and was greeted by his daughter, Tsunami. "Father, I'm so glad you're safe!" Tsunami said as she hugged Tazuna. _' Civilian, average woman. Mother, if her countenance is correct. Makes does with what she has as made clear by her plain, but well cared for clothes…' _Naruto thought as he looked at the woman before him.

"Well, it's all thanks to my super awesome guard, Naruto!" Tazuna happily exclaimed, putting Naruto in the spotlight. "Thank you for taking care of my Father, Naruto-kun." Tsunami said as she bowed slightly. "Um..hey, it's no problem, right? I'm just doing what anyone else would have done." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "You both must be starving, please come in while I make something to eat." Tsunami said in a happy tone.

As Naruto walked into the home, he was greeted by the sight of an irritated kid wearing a bucket hat and simple overalls. The kid stormed off upstairs after seeing Naruto walk in. "I am sorry about Inari-chan. He's a good boy, he just hasn't been the same ever since…the incident." Tsunami started. Naruto took a seat at the dinner table as Tsunami brought him a cup of tea. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Well, everything was fine in the land of waves until Gato came along. He bought out most of the ports for shipping and trading. After that, he began rising taxes and charging people outrageous prices, strengthening his grip on our country. By the time he became the tyrant he is, our country was completely dependent on his trading monopoly. He's been draining the land dry ever since." Tsunami finished. " This bridge I'm building is the only hope this country has of being liberated from its dependence on Gato." Tazuna finished.

"So this bridge is the only way you can be liberated from Gato?" Naruto reiterated and Tazuna nodded. "What can you tell me about Gato?" Naruto asked as he finished the last bit of tea he had in his cup. "Not much is known of him. He spends most of his time holed up in his giant mansion. He's a bit paranoid, if his security force and lackeys are anything to go by." Tazuna started. "He's extremely greedy. He sends out his thugs every week to collect a "Cost of living" tax from every citizen. Anyone who can't afford to pay it has to answer to him in person."

Naruto nodded as he began formulating a plan in his head. " This mansion he lives in, are there any public records with the floor plans for the place?" Naruto asked. "Yea, I'm the one who built the place." Tazuna said. "Ok, I can help, I believe. I will need the blueprints for his mansion and any easy entrance or underground tunnels you can find." Naruto said. Tazuna wondered what the kid was planning, but nodded anyway. "I can get them in a few days." Tazuna said. "Good. Now, is there a room I can sleep in for the evening? I'm sure that these next few days are going to be tough.

Tsunami nodded and led him to a room upstairs. As soon as Naruto's head hit the pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

~ With Zabuza ~

Zabuza groaned as he looked at his adoptive son treat his injuries. That blond brat had been good, he had to give that much to him. "Zabuza-sama, you really need to be more careful. You got too cocky and underestimated your opponent, and look where that got you." Zabuza grumbled about smart-ass kids, but nodded. "How long till I'm up and running?" "With any luck and a lot of herbs, a few days, but you should take a full week to recover." Haku answered his master.

"Yea, sure. I'll make sure that I'm well rested and ready for my rematch with the brat. I'm sure he won't make it easy." Zabuza finished with a small grin. Haku smiled at his father's behavior, but it was cut off as Gato, their employer, arrived…

~ The next day~

Naruto groaned as he slowly got out of bed. If there was one enemy that could easily defeat him, it was those 5 minutes after he woke up. He headed to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. As he adjusted his black beret and headed downstairs, he was greeted by the sight of Tazuna and Tsunami at the breakfast table finishing up their morning routine. "You know, for a guard, you wake up extremely late." Tazuna said to Naruto as Naruto sat to his breakfast.

"For a drunk, you sure can hide a hang over well.." Naruto said as he tapped his glass with his fork, making tazuna wince at the noise. It felt like a needle was being forced through his skull. "Touché. Now hurry up. We have to go to the bridge and make sure everything is going well." Naruto nodded as he finished up his breakfast.

~ Time Skip – The Bridge ~

Naruto watched as the men worked on the bridge. While Tazuna might have been the world's most over qualified drunk, Naruto had to admit he did good work. The bridge was huge and very well constructed, especially considering the limited resource they had to work with. "What do you mean you're quitting?" Naruto turned to see Tazuna talking to some man who was quitting because the work had gotten too dangerous and he had to keep the safety of his family in mind.

As Naruto approached Tazuna, the old carpenter began grumbling about his troubles. "Damn it, not even a week and I've lost 4 men." "Don't worry, something will turn up." Naruto said as he stood next to Tazuna. " I doubt it, Kid. I've drained most of my work offers here dry. Unless you want to help, I've got nothing." Naruto nodded as he adjusted his gloves and went to help the 2 men struggling to move a beam. "Where are you going?" Tazuna asked Naruto . "To help instead of whine." Naruto replied.

Tazuna was about to shoot back a smart-ass remark, but figured it was better left in his mouth. But this kid, who was he? Not only did he not expect pay for the work he did as a bodyguard, but he also helped out wherever he could. Then his words. _'To help instead of whine..' _Tazuna thought about these words. Sure, they were simple, but they seemed to hold such a great impact. Maybe it was time to stop sitting in the sidelines and to actually help. With that in mind, Tazuna headed off to see what was needed and how he could get it done..

A/N: Read and Review! Questions, concerns, mail me!


	12. Chapter 12

* Omega Red Protocol Disabled *

"Hi everyone It's me LuckyShadowWolf and I have some good news, great news, bad news, worse news, and finally some meh news concerning why I had to suddenly cut off my last transmission. So in no particular order here they are. The bad news is that 86% of my minions were killed during the omega red alert. The meh news is that 54% of my total minions before the omega red alert were apparently complete idiots and all of them ended up dead, cough they stupidly killed themselves cough, so no real loss.

The good news is that my contractor just called and informed me that my new secret base built to my specifications meaning I won't have to rebuild this one. The great news is that love2read69 is still allowing me to beta his stories and their still awesome. And finally the worse news is that the evil taco has somehow managed to escape. SoIgottagonow,bye!"

* End Emergency Transmission *

Last Time:

Tazuna headed off to see what was needed and how he could get it done.

Now:

Naruto grinned as he looked at the blueprints for Gato's mansion. It had been 2 days since he arrived in Wave and he could without a doubt say that things were getting better. He had begun to help out at the bridge and, with the help of a few shadow clones, had been able to make up for the workers that had been intimidated into quitting. Since then, even the old drunk quit drinking so much and actually got his hands dirty at the bridge.

Naruto smiled as he got back to work, looking over the mansion floor plans. "Tazuna, isn't there a drainage system or something for this place?" Naruto asked the drunk sitting across from him. "Yea, there's a system of underground catacombs to help with the excess water. Since it's located in the middle of the forest, there had to be some way of relieving the excess rain and water so the mansion didn't end up being in the middle of a swamp." Tazuna finished.

"Is there an access tunnel or something?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded and highlighted a hatch near the rear of the mansion. "Mhm.. This place looks really big." Naruto mused as he looked at the blueprints. "Which are the main support beams?" Naruto asked Tazuna. "They're spread of throughout the entire mansion." Tazuna said as he laid a transparency over the blueprints that highlighted a few dozen support beams. Naruto nodded as he looked at the blueprints. "I think I might have what I need." Naruto said as he rolled up the blueprints.

Tazuna had a look of worry on his face, which Naruto thankfully noticed. "What's wrong, Tazuna?" "Well, there are a lot of guards and patrols guarding the entrance Not only that, but there's an intricate lock on the entrance." Tazuna finished. Naruto nodded. "It'll be alright, don't worry." Naruto finished with a smile. "Why?" Naruto turned to see Inari there, bucket hat covering his eyes. "Why what?" Naruto asked. "Why are you trying so hard to fight against Gato? No one can defeat him! He's got money, power, thughs, and influence! Can't you tell that next to him, you're nothing!" Inari yelled.

Naruto smirked and looked at Inari. "Why the hell are you laughing! You haven't had to deal with a hard day or to live in poverty! You probably already have everything back in your comfortable village! A family who loves you, a nice home, food!" Inari yelled at Naruto. "I'm laughing because you're amusing. Your grandfather is trying with all of his might to oppose Gato, but you throw in the towel before the first bell is rung." Naruto said as he approached Inari. "You think I have it all in Konoha? I was disowned by my parents at an early age because my brother had more potential than I did."

Naruto began " I had lost it all, and was ready to give up, but I didn't, you want to know why? Because I found people who cared for me." Naruto said as he remembered the faces of Cap, Tony, Natalya, Jarvis, and Hawkeye. "Despite my disability, they trained me. They taught me ways to take down people 7 times stronger than me." By this time, Inari was sitting down crying. "They made me what I am today. And in a last selfless act, they helped me improve myself by improving my body." Naruto said.

"They gave their lives for me, and their home. All so I could have a chance. So I'm sorry if I don't give up until I'm six feet under, but that's what I was taught." Naruto said as he ruffled Inari's hair. "These tyrants, these dictators. They do nothing by the book. They just do whatever they want because they don't expect any consequences. In our minds, they are bigger because they have every advantage we don't. They have money, armies, and power. But if you look past it all, they're regular people. And I promise you that one way or another, Gato won't be troubling you any more. Just don't loose the fire in your eyes. Once you lose that, you lose yourself." Naruto finished.

Inari had a confused look on his face and stormed up to his room. "Naruto-san," Tazuna started, getting his attention, "is what you said to Inari true?" "Every word." Naruto said as he sat down at the table. "But what disability do you have?" Tazuna asked, not meaning to pry. "When I was little, my brother was targeted by an unknown assailant. I took the hit for him, but it left my chakra coils severely damaged, up to the point where I couldn't use chakra." Naruto finished. "But that's ridiculous, I saw you make clones and use a jutsu on the bridge the day that masked ninja attacked!" Tazuna exclaimed.

Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes, that is true. You see, I was hit with a toxin designed to apparently destroy the chakra network. Thankfully, as part of my heritage, I have a slight healing factor. It took approximately 7 years to fix my coils. By then, my father had disowned me because he had already decided my younger brother was stronger than me." Naruto finished. Tazuna wanted to ask more questions, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Tazuna-san, is there a workshop where I can work metal around here?" Naruto asked. "Why, what do you need to make, Naruto-san?" Tazuna asked. "Some party favors for our… friends." Naruto replied with a smirk. Tazuna shrugged and led him to the smithy on the outer edge of the town.

~ The Smithy ~

Naruto smiled as he walked into the smithy. It had everything he would need to get ready for the next day's battle. He went to light the coal and get everything ready.

~ Time Skip – 2 A.M. The Next Day ~

Naruto groaned as he stepped out of the smithy. It had been a grueling 8 hours, but he had finally managed to finish his little project, but he was completely exhausted and over heated. He laid on the soft grass as the cool breeze washed over him. Within minutes, he fell asleep.

~ The Next Day ~

Haku was walking through the outskirts of the town looking for some herbs that would help speed his master's recovery up, but he had been having little luck. He was wearing a pink sleeveless kimono and a simple obi tied around his waist. As he continued searching, he came across the sleeping form of one Naruto Romanov. As soon as he saw him, he recognized him. _'That's the brat who managed to take down Zabuza-sama.'_ Haku thought as he approached the sleeping Naruto. _'It would be so easy to…'_ Haku began, but trailed off and instead of reaching for Naruto's neck, reached for his shoulder.

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. _'Ugh.. What happened, did I fall asleep out here?' _Naruto asked himself as he slowly came to, and noticed a stunningly beautiful girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes standing over him. "You should wake up, you're going to catch a cold out here." Naruto heard the girl say to him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ne, thank you miss, but I'll be fine. It will take more than a cold to take me down. My name is Naruto Romanov." Naruto said as he extended his hand towards the young girl.

"I'm Haku. Why were you sleeping out here, Naruto-san?" Haku asked as he continued to search for his herbs. "Oh, I was just finishing a few preparations." Naruto said as he looked over Haku's shoulder. "Ne, what are you doing Haku-san?" "I'm picking a few herbs to help a friend of mines get better. What about you, Naruto-san? Why are you out here making preparations?" Haku asked Naruto. "I'm getting ready for an assignment." Naruto replied. "Assignment, are you a shinobi?" Haku asked. "No, I'm not a shinobi. I'm just helping out a few of the people in the town." Naruto replied.

"Wow, you must be really strong then." Haku commented. "I guess I am.." Naruto replied sheepishly. "What do you fight for?" Haku asked. "Um, what do you mean?" Naruto asked Haku, confused at her question. "What do you fight for? Everybody fights for something." Haku replied. "Well, I fight for the people who have been wronged and have no way of helping themselves." Naruto replied. "That's good. I believe you are the strongest when you fight for the sake of someone else, not your own." Haku said as he finished picking herbs.

"Well, Naruto-san. I am afraid I must get back to my sick friend. Thank you for listening to me." Haku said as he left. "No problem, Haku-san. It was great to meet you." Haku smirked as he turned to look at him. "By the way, I'm a guy." Haku finished as he left the clearing, leaving Naruto's face drained of blood. _'Gah! No.. No freaking way!' _Naruto thought as he watched the male leave. He got up, loosened his joints, and headed back into the smithy. He still had to collect his items and head back to meet up Tazuna for guard detail.

~ The Bridge ~

Tazuna looked a bit paranoid as Naruto walked over to him. Naruto tapped his shoulder, only for Tazuna to jump like a frightened cat. "Ne, Tazuna-san, are you okay?" Naruto asked him. "Yea, just peachy. Where were you?" Tazuna replied and asked. "At the smithy finishing up. I kind of fell asleep last night outside of the smithy." Naruto replied as he made 5 shadow clones to go help with the bridge. "Well, did you finish what you needed to get done?" Tazuna asked as he hefted a bag of concrete.

"Yea, I got everything done. Tonight is going to be a very dangerous night for everyone, though." Naruto replied as he grabbed a bag of cement and followed after Tazuna. "I'll tell you and the whole family later tonight." Naruto said. Tazuna hesitantly nodded but knew he didn't have much of a choice.

~ Time Skip – The same night ~

Tazuna stared at Naruto as he put on his Kevlar vest. "You do realize what you are planning is crazy right?" Tazuna said. Naruto nodded as he adjusted his fingerless gloves and his face mask. "Yea, I know. But this is a quick and efficient way to solve the problem." Tazuna hesitantly nodded, ageing with Naruto's point. "Anyway, I'll be leaving 5 shadow clones with you and the family in case shit hits the fan. Hole yourselves up and no matter who knocks, do not answer. My clones will give you the all clear when everything is ok." Tazuna nodded.

~ Forest Near Gato's House ~

Naruto slowly made his way over the trees around Gato's house. Overall, the midget had been extremely careful. He had already ducked to avoid 5 patrols and had avoided three different tripwires, but the hatch was still swarming with bandits. It was literally right in the middle of a bandit camp. _'Shit. If I leave them alive, they'll terrorize the village after Gato is gone. If I kill them now, I run a greater risk of being discovered.'_ Naruto mused as he took a kunai out of his pouch. "The things I do.." Naruto sighed out as he slowly made his way into the camp.

~ Bandit Camp ~

Naruto smirked as he saw the bottles of sake littering the entire campsite. Apparently, they had a big party and got stone cold drunk. Most of them were passed out of the floor. He carefully went up to each one of them and slit their throats, being as silent as possible. At first, he winced at the loss, but after the 5th throat, ignored the feeling in favor of finishing the task at hand. He slowly walked up to the last of the 12 bandits, but his foot kicked and upright sake bottle.

As the bottle smashed into the floor, the bandit began to stir. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the stinging sensation of a kunai being rammed into his throat. Without making a sound, Naruto wrapped the mans head in his arms and laid him down. As Naruto wiped his kunai clean, he inspected the carnage. This feeling never went away. The knowing you extinguished a life, even if it was a life full of sin. He sighed and unsealed his lock pick set from his infiltration tools. After fiddling with the lock for 15 minutes, a small click was heard.

Naruto removed the lock and quietly entered into the service entrance to the catacombs. He was in, and if he had anything to say about it, Gato had a few hours left to live at best.

A/N:

GJC: First, Naruto is strong, but you have to remember that the 7 swordsmen of the mist are the equivalent of Konoha's Sages. Naruto will have some problems, but not many. He's strong, yes, but he's not super strong yet. Also, you have to take into account that he has little field experience.

And as for the family, there will not be a confrontation for a while.

For the guy who keeps asking me to make longer chapters: I put about 2 thousand words every chapter, and it's about all I can do since my day's are rough.

And Remember, Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

LuckyShadowWolf: Well everyone it's me again LuckyShadowWolf and I know what you're wondering and the answer is… NO NONE OF YOU SMUGLY BUTT MONKEYS WILL TAKE MY LASANGA, YA HEAR ME NONE OF YOU WILL EVER TAKE MY PRECIOUS! AH HA HA HAH HAAA! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me! Any who, good news I'm in my new base with my competent minions and I's still the beta for this story. Bad news I emptied my stash of Vanilla Coke and Code Red Mountain Dew! So. Very. Sad!"

Love2Read69: * Smacks LuckyShadowWolf over the head and drinks a Code Red Mountain Dew in front of him * By the way, this was the last Code Red Mountain Dew you had.

Warning! Torture Scene in this chapter!

Last Time:

He was in, and if he had anything to say about it, Gato had a few hours left to live at best.

Now:

Naruto stuck to the shadows as he entered a large room, where the first main support beam was supposed to be. He quietly made sure that no one was in the room and made an all too familiar hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he whispered as three clones popped into existence. "Everybody knows the plan, right?" Naruto asked his clones as he unsealed the project he had been working on in the smithy. He took out a small storage scroll from his vest pocket and channeled a bit of chakra into it before he threw it on the floor.

With a large poof, 3 quivers full of arrows appeared. Naruto motioned for each of the clones to pick one up and made sure there were enough arrows. Once the equipment was distributed, Naruto spoke: "Alright, security here in the catacombs is lax at best. Either way, we can't afford to get caught. You two," he pointed at the two clones in front of him, "Your job is to tag every major support beam down here." He finished as he pointed at the specific beams on the blueprints. "Split up if you have to, but make sure you aren't caught."

Naruto picked up the map and studied the entrances. "You're with me." He said to the last clone as he unsealed his own bow and arrows. The clone nodded. "We meet back up here in 20 minutes." Naruto finished the plan. "What if you don't make it back?" one of the clones asked. "Then you know what to do." Naruto quickly replied. "We'll leave." The clone stated. "No you idiot! You wait another 10 minutes!" Naruto replied at the clone as he and his clone headed towards the entrance to the main household.

~ Main Household ~

Naruto whistled silently at the inside of Gato's home. He had to admit, for an oppressive tyrannical dictator, the man had class. He shook his thoughts as he ducked into a dark shadow to avoid a group of guards. His shadow clone had already left to tag the important support beams, leaving him to his own devices. "Damn it. Where the hell is Izuno?" One of the men on the patrol teams asked the rest of the team. "I don't know. Probably got lost." Another man of the team replied.

"Yea, well let the little shit head get lost. I'm not putting my ass on the line for anyone else but myself." The patrolling thug said as he left, the rest of the team following him. _'Izuno, huh? Probably a new recruit seeing as how these guys already know the layout. Since they didn't bother to wait for him, that just proves that he isn't considered one of "them" yet.' _Naruto thought as he heard footsteps approaching. He quietly looked around the corner to see a middle aged man wearing brown pants and a khaki t-shirt holding a lantern as he searched the halls.

"Damn Shanato, leaving me behind." The man grumbled under his breath as he continued to search with his head cocked to his side. _'Head cocked to the side, partial deafness in ear. Patrol man, so probably spends a lot of time on his feet. Scent of sake all over his person, so heavy drinker.' _Naruto thought as he finished his plan. As soon as the man was close enough, Naruto acted. He stepped out from the shadows and punched the man in the ear, and before the man could scream sent a jab to his vocal cords to disable them. With a quick jab to the kidney and a strong kick to the knees, the man fell to his feet.

Naruto quickly caught the man and dragged him back to the shadows. While the man was still conscious, he was confused, dazed, and in pain. "You have seen what I can do, and I can do a lot worse." Naruto started as he held his hand over the thugs' mouth. "I will now ask you a series of questions, if you answer them honestly, then I will let you live. Nod once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" Naruto asked his captive. "Good, are there more than 5 guards on patrol tonight?" two nods. "How many, four?" one nod. "Is gato's office here downstairs?" two nods. "Is it upstairs?" one nod. Any guards inside or around?" two nods.

"You've been very helpful." Naruto commented. "That's why I'll make this quick." Naruto finished as he snapped the man's neck and lowered him to the ground. _'Due to his form and injuries, man would have been injured for life. Killed for betrayal. And in pain for a few hours until someone found him. That's why I was merciful.'_ Naruto thought as he left the dark corner. He slowly made his way past the first guard patrol through the living room by sneaking through the vast kitchen. As he exited the kitchen, he headed to the stairs.

Carefully climbing the flight of stairs, he made it to the second floor, only to see various doors in the hallways. _' In retrospect, maybe I should have asked which door.' _Naruto sweat dropped. He heard low footsteps heading his way and ducked into the first door he could find. "Damn it, that Zabuza got taken down by an unknown brat!" a loud annoying voice resounded through the door. _'That must be Gato, Zabuza's employer.' _ Naruto thought as he gripped his bow. He quelled his anger as the voice got further away. "And don't let anyone into my office!" Gato yelled to the two guards in front of his office door.

Naruto smirked as he saw the two guards grumbling and take their post. He took out a couple of arrows and aimed at their heads. He let the arrows loose and watched as they pierced the heads of the guards. He picked the bodies up and threw them into the nearest closet, then made his way into the office.

~ Gato's Office ~

Gato grew pissed as he heard the door to his office open and close. "Damn it, I told you I AM NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" Gato yelled. "Oh, I don't think you meant me." An odd voice replied to him. Gato turned to see a man wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with an odd vest and s black beret and a facemask. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" "Me? No one really. Just the one who is going to stop your tyranny?" Naruto said as he withdrew a kunai with ninja wire attached to it.

Gato's eyes widened and he tried to reach over to the intercom to call in his security detail, only to feel a burning pain in his wrist. He looked to see the kunai piercing his wrist and burying itself into his desk. The next second, the ninja wire was wrapped around him, tying him down on the chair he was sitting on. "Wh.. What do you want!" Gato demanded at the blond avenger. "Simple really. I want to eliminate scumbags like you." Naruto replied. "Like me?" Gato asked dumbly.

"Yes, like you. People who think they can throw around a bit of money and do whatever they want. Dictators, power-drunk idiots, if you will. But I realized something a while ago. You aren't working alone. While you may be the head of Gato Shipping, there is still a board of directors who would have no problem continuing in your footsteps." Gato smirked as he heard Naruto's monologue. "Yea, so even if I die things won't change!" Gato replied. "Oh, but they will. All I have to do is make sure to move the power and not just disable the figure head."

"Wh…what do you mean?" Gato asked. "Simple really. Naruto replied as he started looking under portraits on the wall. "You're a man who started small and ultimately made your way, according to these pictures." Naruto said as he pointed to a picture of a younger Gato wearing grimy clothes and working in a mine. "You know the value of money, so it's very important to you. Obviously, you would rather keep it at the bank so as to keep it safe. But unfortunately, you are still human. Paranoid little creatures we are, no?" Naruto asked as he opened the safe.

He tapped the safe with his bow. "I'm guessing this is where you keep deeds, ownership papers, and a lot more?" Naruto asked. Gato simply stared, but then responded. "So what? You'll never open it!" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and approached Gato. "Dear me, that's a horrible scratch. We wouldn't want that to get infected would we?" Naruto asked as he pored alcohol into Gato's pierced wrist, making him yell in pain. Naruto then unholstered his gun and pointed it at Gato's leg. "Let's see how much pain you can stand." Naruto said before firing off a single gun into his leg.

Gato yelled out in excruciating pain, but Naruto paid not attention to him. "You shouldn't have spread out your security so much. They will take a while to get here." Naruto said as he used a kunai to dig the bullet out of Gato's leg, purposefully digging deeply into the leg to really make him feel it. "Now, let's disinfect that." Naruto started, only for Gato to yell "NO! Please, no! I'll do anything!" Gato pleaded. "What's the combination to the safe?" Naruto demanded "16-24-34" Gato instantly replied. Naruto went to open the safe and got out all of the documents.

"Good, now you're going to sign here." Naruto said as he pulled him onto a chair and pointed to the transfer of ownership page of the documents. Gato quickly signed it and handed the documents to Naruto. "Good, everything seems to be in order. Bye!" Naruto said as he began to leave the room. "Wait, you can't just leave me like this! I need medical attention!" Gato yelled, making Naruto laugh loudly. "After what you have done to this country, do you honestly expect any of them to help you?"

Gato was about to reply, but bit his tongue. "Exactly. Now, I can alleviate the pain." Naruto started. "Please, anything!" Gato begged. Naruto pointed his weapon to Gato's head and fired a single round, piercing Gato's head and ending his life. Before Naruto could say anything witty, he heard shouts getting closer to the office. "That's my cue to go." Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly made his way back to the entrance to the catacombs.

~ Catacombs ~

Naruto swiftly made his way through the catacombs, not even caring about the few scattered guards yelling at him. Before he could get far, a large arm clotheslined him into the ground. "I figured you would show up here eventually, brat." A familiar malicious voice stated. Naruto quickly got to his feet and looked up to see Zabuza staring at him. "Zabuza, Gato's dead. You have no more reason to fight." Naruto stated. "Wrong. You just killed my meal ticket!" Zabuza said as he tried to unsheathe his executioner's blade.

"What?" Zabuza asked as he turned to his blade. The catacomb hall was too narrow for him to be able to successfully withdraw his sword. Before Zabuza could react, a steel-toed boot slammed against his jaw. Zabuza shook his head as he recovered from the impact. Before Naruto could get into a fighting stance, a cold sensation wrapped around his neck. He turned his head slightly to see the hunter nin chocking him with a large, well woven rope.

A/N: Before anybody bitc*es at me for the torture scene, he was trained by Natalya and Hawkeye, both government trained assassins and hit men. He obviously knows how to torture and when the situation calls for it. He will not do it for the fun, only when needed.

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Last Time:

He turned his head slightly to see the hunter nin chocking him with a large, well woven rope.

Now:

Naruto's hands quickly reached to the rope and he dug his fingers into the closing space between it and his throat. _'At least I'll be able to somewhat breath.' _Naruto thought as he pulled at the rope. Haku had a hell of a grip, Naruto had to at least give him that much. Naruto watched as Zabuza rose to his feet and glared at him. "Damn, you pack a mean punch, brat." Zabuza said. He then punched Naruto in the gut hard, making Naruto groan in pain. Zabuza nodded at Haku and Haku began tightening the rope around Naruto's neck.

"Who sent you!" Zabuza demanded at Naruto. Naruto chocked out "Y.. Your fashion consultant!" Naruto spat out, making Zabuza punch him in the face. Naruto's brow split open as he stared at Zabuza defiantly. Zabuza then followed with a hook to Naruto's stomach, making him fall. He nodded to Haku again, Haku's grip tightening the rope. _'Shit! Shit! Damn it, everything is getting blurry..' _Naruto thought as he tried to breath, his face red from the lack of oxygen.

"How many men are on your team!" Zabuza demanded, making Haku look at him questioningly. "Zabuza-sama, he's the only one who we found." Haku said. "Look at him Haku. He's obviously a professional; look at the way he's dressed. Black and incognito, beret obviously points to an organization, he has all of the equipment a professional would need. No professional in their right mind would go into a mission this dangerous alone." Zabuza rationalized. Haku nodded at Zabuza's explanation as Naruto tried to wheeze out a response.

Zabuza nodded at Haku and Haku loosened the grip on Naruto's neck, making him stumble and gasp for breath. "I'll ask once again, how many men are on your team!?" Zabuza demanded. "Just your mother!" Naruto replied, making Zabuza kick him in the stomach. "Well, this one is useless. Kill him." Zabuza told Haku. Haku nodded and made a spike out of ice. "I don't like killing Naruto-san." Haku started as he approached the downed boy. "But to be an effective weapon for Zabuza-sama, I will kill my feelings and become a true shinobi."

Before Haku could stab Naruto, a loud noise resounded through the catacombs. Haku yelled as a sharp pain flared in his shoulder. Haku gripped his shoulder, but before he coul react, Naruto sent an upper kick to Haku's head, making the androgynous shinobi fall to the floor. "What the hell!" Zabuza demanded, but was forced to take cover as a flurry of kunai came at him. _'What's going on?' _Naruto thought as he raised his head to see his three clones mounting an all out long-range attack.

Naruto took the opportunity to get up and run into the nearest catacomb tunnel. As he ran, he failed to pay attention to his surroundings and was once again clothes lined by Zabuza. Naruto hopped to his feet and got into a fighting stance as the swordsmen took his own. _' Lets see, based from our fight, his main strengths are kenjutsu and water ninjutsu. The hall is long enough for him to unsheathe his sword, but not long enough for him to be able to use it effectively. Any ware jutsus are out of the question since there is no available water source and it would probably flood the tunnels.' _

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as he ducked under a punch from Zabuza and countered with a kick to Zabuza's ribs, making him grunt in pain. Before Zabuza could react, Naruto sent a kick to his face, making his brow split. "Come on, is the big bad demon scared?" Naruto taunted, making Zabuza growl in rage. Zabuza got up and threw a series of jabs and punches at Naruto, only for them to be side stepped or swatted away. Zabuza tried to kick Naruto in the face, only for his foot to be caught by the blonde.

As Naruto caught the foot, he immediately sent a kick to Zabuza's knee, making the swordsman yell in pain. Naruto tried to send another kick, only for the swordsmen to spin in mid air and kick him away. Naruto slowly got up, only to be slammed back onto the ground as Zabuza grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the floor. "You aren't going to make a fool out of me, brat!" Zabuza yelled as he stomped on the back of Naruto's neck. Before Naruto could react, a figure tackled Zabuza off him.

"Go, get out of here boss!" Naruto heard his clone yell. He wiped the blood from his nose and ran full speed towards the exit, making sure to avoid any guard that may have been able to take him down on the way. As he got to the rear entrance, he saw his other two clones standing there. "What the hell happened to you boss?" they asked him. "I got my ass kicked." Naruto replied, then turned to them. "Did you guys tag all of the main support beams in the house and catacombs?" Naruto asked and all of the clones nodded in response.

Naruto took this as a go ahead and formed his hands into the detonation hand seals. "Boom." Naruto muttered.

~ In the Catacombs ~

Various support beams had been tagged with arrows. As soon as Naruto activated his hand seal, the seal engraved into each of the arrowheads began to sizzle. Before anyone could react, an explosion shook the Catacombs and the main support beams, making the land around the main mansion into one big sinkhole. But it didn't end there. As soon as the main beams of the catacombs fell, the arrows tagging the main support beams of the main household were triggered.

Naruto watched as the once proud mansion crumbled to pieces. _'Damn, that was definitely one of my tougher operations.' _Naruto mused as he let out a sigh of relief. He turned and was about to leave when a loud voice resounded through the clearing. "I'm not through with you yet, brat!" Naruto groaned and turned to see Zabuza charging at him, blade drawn and in hand. Naruto took out a kunai and charged at Zabuza. Zabuza threw a large slash at Naruto's face, only for Naruto to duck under it and to stab his kunai into Zabuza's already injured knee.

Before Zabuza had time to register the sudden surge of pain, Naruto followed up with an uppercut to Zabuza's jaw and then slammed his elbow into Zabuza's face, breaking his nose. Naruto withdrew his katana and charged at Zabuza, blade positioned to stab Zabuza's heart. Seconds before Naruto stabbed Zabuza's heart, a giant ice mirror appeared in front of him. Naruto could only stare as his blade pierced Haku's heart and ended the young shinobi's life.

Naruto grabbed Haku's still body and jumped away as Zabuza slashed at him with his sword. "What the hell is your problem! Your comrade just died and the first thing you try to do is slash his body in half and dishonor his sacrifice!" Naruto growled at Zabuza. "Haku was nothing but a weapon for me to use as I see fit." Zabuza coldly stated as he steadied his body weight on his good foot and began charging at Naruto. Before Zabuza could get close, he was pierced in the shoulder by an arrow, making him drop his giant sword. Then another arrow pierced his leg, making him fall to the floor.

"You're wrong." Naruto stated as he approached the downed Zabuza, bow in hand. "Haku was a person, just like you and me. He had feelings, dreams, aspirations, and goals! And you know what they were! They were all to help you achieve your dreams!" Naruto said coldly, making Zabuza wince at the harsh words. "I thought people like Gato were scum, doing and taking what they wanted when they wanted." Naruto began. "But it's people like you that are the real scum. Sacrificing others for your own gain and not even batting an eyelash when they die in front of you."

Naruto turned and walked away. "Wait, where are you going, brat! Come back, our battle isn't over!" Zabuza yelled at him. "Its over." Naruto muttered as the arrows in Zabuza's shoulder and leg began fizzing. With that, Zabuza's life was ended in a large-scale explosion. Naruto winced as he made his way back to Tazuna's house, the ringing sound in his head and his damaged face making it hard for him to walk straight.

~ The Next Day – Naruto's Room ~

Naruto was having a good a pretty good morning. He woke up in a soft bed, the floor was warm, and his split brow and bruised face were already healed thanks to his healing factor. He made his way downstairs, only to see Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all gathered around the kitchen table. "Well, what happened!?" Tazuna asked Naruto. "You got a pen?" Naruto asked Tazuna. "Damn it, quit trying to change the subject on me brat!" Tazuna demanded, only to shut his mouth as Naruto dropped the deeds to Gato's business and a transfer of ownership before the drunken bridge builder.

"Gato is dead, and his base of operations has been destroyed." Naruto stated, making Inari stare at him with wide eyes. "Y..You're lying!" Inari stuttered out. "I told you, no man is invincible, especially not one who hides behind money." Naruto said to him with a grin, making Inari break out into tears. Tsunami wrapped her son into a comforting hug and held him close as her father signed the transfer of ownership over to himself. "But why are you doing this, brat? You could have just over thrown Gato and take his place." Tazuna asked suspiciously.

"I hold no interest in ruling over people. It is not my place. I would rather ensure that they have the ability to choose their own place in life." Naruto replied as he finished his tea and got up. "Well, we got work don't we?" Naruto asked Tazuna. "The hell with that! As soon as the villagers hear of what happened to gato, there's going to be a festival to celebrate the fall of the tyrant! Tazuna replied happily with a bottle of sake in hand. "Today we celebrate, tomorrow we go back to work with hangovers!" he exclaimed happily, making Naruto sweat drop.

~ Time Skip – 3 Days ~

Naruto smiled as he looked at the finished bridge. After towns' people had heard of Gato's fate, a giant festival had been held to celebrate it. There was food, drink, games, and music all around. Everything had been fine until Tazuna announced that Naruto had been the one to take down Gato. After word spread, everyone wanted to meet the hero, which led to him having to sit through various handshakes and greetings with the towns people. The celebration had dragged into the early morning before everyone had finally fallen asleep.

The next day and the day after that had been nothing but hard work, but there was a sense of accomplishment to it. With Gato gone, a lot of people volunteered for the bridge and they had managed to get it done in two days. Which brings us to where we are today. Naruto stood in full uniform minus his facemask besides Tazuna as the old drunk gave his speech about Wave prospering thanks to the bridge and the newly acquired "Wave Shipping Inc.". However, the next part of Tazuna's speech caught his attention.

"And now, in the honor of the hero who helped overthrow Gato, we the people of Wave have nominated that this recently finished bridge be named "The great Naruto Bridge!"" Tazuna exclaimed, making the entire crowd cheer and Naruto feel self-conscious at the feeling of having the spotlight suddenly put on him. As the crowd cheered loudly got their hero and their newfound freedom, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'I'm going to have to leave soon if I want to make it to the bunker in Kumo soon. _Naruto thought as he looked at the celebrating town people.

A/N: Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the Late update, got Caught up watching Scrubs and Two and a Half Men. And Doctor Who, bloody epic sci fi thriller. ( I own none of the above.) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Last time:

'_I'm going to have to leave soon if I want to make it to the bunker in Kumo soon. _Naruto thought as he looked at the celebrating town people.

Now:

~Time Skip – Three Days Later – Border Between Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water~

Naruto groaned as he looked towards the Land of Hot Water. It had been three days since he helped the Land of Waves finish the "Great Naruto Bridge", and that very same night he left the Land of Waves. Since then, there was only one word that could describe the way he was feeling. _'I'm so BORED!' _Naruto mentally yelled as he kept to the walked path. "I need some excitement soon." Naruto muttered under his breath. _'I wonder how things are going back in Wave?' _Naruto asked as he crossed the border into the Land of Hot Water.

~ Back in The Land Of Waves ~

It was the early morning that we see 4 individuals walking towards the docks of the Land of Fire. "No, Sasuke-kun is the best!" a loud shrill voice yelled. Kakashi, a man standing at 181 cm with gray gravity defying hair and his face covered by a facemask and his Konoha headband covering his left eye. "Ne, sakura-san, please stop yelling." A girl with green eyes and pink bubble gum hair turned to look directly at Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei, Hiruzen-baka tried to say that he was better than Sasuke-kun!" "Well, I was named the rookie of the year." A voice behind the both of them stated.

Sakura and Kakashi turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, the last left living Uchiha. He had onyx eyes and dark hair. He always had a "holier than though" air around him. "Still kicked your ass in the spars!" a voice said behind them all. Sasuke sent a death glare to Hiruzen Namikaze, the heir of the Namikaze clan and son of the Yondaime Hokage. The boy had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Ne, Hiruzen-kun, would you please not argue with your team mates?" Kakashi asked nicely.

Hiruzen nodded, making Sasuke scowl and Sakura growl._' Why did Minato-sensei have to give my team this assignment? I could have handled it easily by myself, but no. I had to bring the rat pack with me' _Kakashi mentally whined as he recalled the meeting between himself and his long time sensei.

~ Flash Back – Mission Assignment ~

"kakashi, I want you to go to the land of Waves and help the people build a bridge to liberate the country from their dependence on Gato shipping. You will go with your team, and as they take turns guarding the bridge builder Tazuna, you are to take care of Gato." Minato finished. "Kakashi-sensei, wouldn't it be easier just for me to go to Wave and do this mission solo?" Kakashi asked. "Well, yes, but we need the bridge builder to be safe and that is a 4 man team job." Minato replied.

"Why would we need him, sensei?" Kakashi asked. "He came to me seeking help a bit of a week ago. He offered the payment for a C rank mission and a trading contract. I declined him in an effort to get him to offer more, but he left the very next day. You are to go to Wave and help him under these conditions." Minato stated as he handed a list of demands to Kakashi. Kakashi read the note out loud, "These are the demands to Konoha helping the land of wave: an equivalent payment of two A rank missions, a trading agreement exclusively with Konoha, and a fifty percent discount on any future services required from Wave." Kakashi finished.

"Do you understand your mission?" Minato asked Kakashi. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi finished. _' So basically I'm to extort a country by overthrowing it's tyrant, only to replace its rule by one of a hidden village.' _Kakashi sighed.

~ Present Time ~

Kakashi shook his head as he looked to the dockworker ahead of him. "Excuse me, is there any way we could charter a boat to the land of Waves?" Kakashi asked the man as politely as possible. "A boat? Why not just take the bridge?" the worker asked Kakashi, making him look at the man with an inquisitive look. "I thought the bridge wasn't finished?" Kakashi asked. "It was finished about three days ago. They named it after the hero of Wave." The worker replied, making Kakashi look at him. "Well, could you direct us to the bridge?" Kakashi asked.

The man nodded and began giving Kakashi instructions on how to get to the bridge.

~ Time Skip – The Beginning of The Great Naruto Bridge ~

Kakashi and his team looked in awe at the giant bridge in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei, what is this?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the giant bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge, named after the man who helped liberate this land and brought hope back to its people." Sakura read off a plaque, not noticing the flash of recognition on Kakashi and Hiruzen's faces. "Did you just say Naruto?" Kakashi asked Sakura and got a nod in response.

'_It couldn't be Naruto-kun could it? No, that's impossible. The poor boy couldn't even use chakra and he wasn't trained in the ninja arts. Besides, the last time I saw hi was about…when was the last time I saw Naruto-kun?' _Kakashi wondered as he put away his Icha Icha book. _'I…I cant remember.' _Kakashi admitted to himself with a tone of shame. Hiruzen, however, was thinking different thoughts. _'That couldn't be big bro, could it? No, big bro couldn't use chakra. But then where is big bro? No one has seen him since my fifth birthday.'_ Hiruzen looked to the ground as he remembered his older brother.

Hiruzen remembered what happened that night, he was made clan heir. However, he didn't learn of the consequences of his father and mother's actions until much later. According to the old customs in Konoha, only one child from a clan could be the clan heir, usually the first-born. In order for another child to become the clan heir, the first had to die in battle or in a challenge. The only other way to name a clan heir without blood shed was to disown the current clan heir and name the new clan heir immediately. Since he showed more potential then Naruto, Hiruzen was named the clan heir.

It wasn't until a year later that Hiruzen learned that interesting fact. Then, he learned the reason his brother showed no promise in the ninja arts was because he was injured in an attack from an unknown assailant. From the file he read on the attack, it was believed that the attack was meant to disable him, the nine tails container, not his brother. From that day, Hiruzen only had one mission in mind. Find His Brother. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. His brother had completely fallen off the face of the earth. Now, here was a slight chance that this Naruto was his brother. _'I will find you Onii-san!'_ Hiruzen thought.

~ Back in the land of Hot Water ~

Naruto sneezed as he began setting his campsite for the evening. _'Someone must be talking about me.' _Naruto mused as he sat near the campfire and unsealed some meat to cook.

~ Back in the Land of Waves – Tazuna's Town ~

Kakashi was wide eyed as he looked at the thriving community before him. According to the report he got from the Hokage, this town was supposed to be in poverty due to Gato's high cost shipping and his "cost of living" taxes. This town was the exact opposite. People were happy, kids were running, there were exotic foods and spices in the market and people seemed genuinely prosperous. Kakashi was once again shaken from his thoughts as a gray-haired man wearing glasses with a large beard and dark eyes approached him. "Hello, I'm Tazuna, the mayor of Wave. How may I help you?" he asked Kakashi.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi and this is my team. We were sent from Konoha to aid you in getting rid of your little..problem." Kakashi finished quietly. Tazuna's face went into a scowl as he remembered the selfishness of the Hokage when he visited the hidden village. "Hokage-sama has authorized me to take care of your problem in exchange for these conditions." Kakashi said as he handed the list to the man. Tazuna smiled as he took the list. _'Let's see what that bastard was trying to extort from me..' _Tazuna thought as he took the list and read over it.

His scowl deepened as he read the conditions. "No, thank you." Tazuna said to Kakashi. "What do you mean no? Do you want to live under the rule of a tyrant for the rest of your life?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna laughed as he signaled the team from Konoha to follow him. "Come with me." Tazuna said. After roughly 15 minutes of walking, they arrived at what seemed to be the site of a large explosion. "What are we doing here Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked. "This is the grave of Gato, the shipping tycoon of Wave and what remains of his giant mansion and his thugs." Tazuna finished.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he surveyed the damaged. _'Professional grade explosives, whoever did this was well trained.' _Kakashi thought as he heard the man speak. "Naruto happened. That boy was a godsend. He managed to not only protect me through the building of the bridge, but he also killed Gato and his henchmen. But that's not all he did. He brought hope back into this place." Tazuna said with a smile. "Hope? How did he bring hope?" Sasuke asked with a doubtful glare.

"Before he came around, no one dared oppose Gato. But when he did arrive, he changed things. When my workers started quitting on me, he managed to pick up the slack and help build the bridge. He took it upon himself to take care of Gato and his whole corporation, despite there being little pay in it. Even after he managed to do all of that, he helped bring this land back to its knees." Tazuna finished as he looked at the ruins. "How did one man help bring the land out of poverty and rise it to the happy go lucky and busy trading hub it is today?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna smiled as he looked at Kakashi. "He gave us what we really needed. So neither the people of this land nor Nami Shipping Inc. will yield to the demands of your Hokage. We already yielded once, we will not do it again." Tazuna stated firmly and began to walk away. "Wait, is there any way we could work out an exclusive trading contract between the Land of Waves and Konoha?" Kakashi asked. "No, we cannot. The Land of Waves is a free trading hub, open to all of the countries. And we will not show favoritism to anyone." He finished as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Tazuna-san!" He turned to see the small red haired kid looking at him with desperate eyes. "This hero of yours, Naruto. What did he look like? What was his last name?" He asked. "You think I will sell him out just so Konoha can try their "recruit or kill" routine on him?" Tazuna asked. "Please, old man! This is important!" Hiruzen pleaded. "Well, his name is Naruto Romanov." He began, making Kakashi and Hiruzen's obvious tension lessen. "He was about 16 years old, blond hair, and the deepest blue eyes you could imagine." Tazuna finished, and then saw the looks of excitement flash over Kakashi and Hiruzen's faces.

"And that's all I will tell." Tazuna stated as he walked away. "Oh, and do enjoy our busy little town." He called back as he left the clearing. _'I have to get word of this back to sensei.' _Kakashi thought as he summoned a messenger bird, wrote a quick message to the Hokage, and sent it on its way. _'Could…could it be big bro that did this?' _Hiruzen thought in awe as he took a real good look at the destroyed building. _'If big bro is this strong, I need to hurry and get even stronger so I can catch up to him and find him!' _Hiruzen thought with a look of determination as he raised his hand. _' And that is the promise of a lifetime!'_

A/N: Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Last Time:

Hiruzen thought with a look of determination as he raised his hand. _' And that is the promise of a lifetime!'_

Now:

~ Border Between Land Of Hot Water and Land of Frost ~

Naruto groaned as he looked ahead towards the border of the land of Frost. _'I have the worst freaking luck' _Naruto mentally complained. He was wearing his snow camouflage jacket and pants, with a white facemask and a white beret over his head. He had managed to get through the Land of Hot Water relatively easily, but now he only had one more land before he got into the Land of Lightning and into Kumo. Overall, nothing major had really happened since he left the land of Waves. Since he already knew which path to avoid, he managed to circle around Konohagakure no Sato completely.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as a rustling noise was heard to his left. He turned to see nothing but a white blur and the pitter-patter of feet crunching snow. _'Dinner time!' _He thought with a grin as he unsealed his bow along with a non-explosive arrow. He jumped into a tree and watched carefully for any sign of movement. _'Ok, white and small, so I'm guessing rabbit. Eyes are a dead give away, but this one is smarter.' _Naruto mused as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch searching for his dinner. His attention was caught by two large red eyes seemingly floating in the snow.

"Gotcha!" he whispered as he took aim and fired. His aim was true and it struck the rabbit in the head, killing it instantly. Before Naruto could retrieve it, a kunai whizzed past his head. He turned to see four Shinobi headed towards him, all wearing winter wear. One was a sandy blond with dark eyes; another was a blonde with blue eyes and a generous bust. Behind them were a dark skinned boy with short spiky white hair and a dark skinned girl with long red hair and amber eyes.

Leading them up was a shinobi wearing the standard uniform of a Jounin, he had black hair and eyes, but they were twisted into a fearful expression. They all had the standard forehead protector from Kumo. "Move it, dammit!" The man in jounin garb yelled as he pushed Naruto off to the side. Before he could retaliate, the blond with dark eyes in purple turned to him. "Sorry!" She yelled as she kept running at high speeds. _'What the hell just happened!' _Naruto asked himself as he picked himself up. He then saw three three-man teams chasing after them.

'_Clothing looks like it's meant for warmer weather, so they're obviously not from here. Dark brown color may be associated with their village, and their forehead protectors show two large rocks. They're obviously from Iwa, if I'm right, but why are they chasing Kumo Shinobi?'_ Naruto wondered as he looked towards where they ran off. "No time to waste." He muttered as he took off after them.

~ Border of Land of Lightning ~

Naruto silently landed on a tree branch and watched as the team from Kumo kept fleeing from the team from Iwa. They had been running non-stop since the Land of Frost and everyone seemed to be exhausted except for the sandy blonde wearing purple. _'Interesting..' _Naruto thought as he used the scope on his bow to get a closer look. He watched as the Kumo Jounin pushed Yugito in front of his team and began fleeing. "Take care of them, demon!" The man demanded, and then ordered the rest of his team to scatter.

Yugito had a hurt expression on her face, but she then steeled herself as she withdrew a Kunai. The jounin had already scattered, but she noticed that Samui, Omoi, and Karui still remained. "What the hell are you guys doing!" She demanded as she waited for the approaching Iwa Shinobi. "We're a team Yugito!" Karui said as she withdrew her sword. "We either live or die together, no one gets left behind." Omoi continued. "Leaving a comrade behind is not cool." Samui finished as she poised her sword to strike. "Thanks you guys, but get out of here! That's an order!" She yelled as the nine Iwa shinobi charged at them.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto smirked as he pulled out an explosive arrow and aimed it at the head of the lead Iwa ninja. With a resounding _'thwack',_ the arrow flew and buried itself into the nin's head. "WHAT THE HELL!" One of the iwa nin's exclaimed as he looked at his comrade. "Boom." Naruto muttered.

~ With Yugito and the team ~

Yugito watched as an arrow flew out of nowhere and buried itself into the incoming Iwa nin's head. She also heard the nin's statement, but that's not what worried her. What worried her was the explosion that rocked the clearing. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Karui yelled as she slammed her hand on the floor in front of them, making a large, chakra-reinforced wall of rock. Yugito and the rest of the team took cover behind the wall.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto took off his winter camouflage jacket and sealed it, then made a shadow clone. "Go." He said to the shadow clone as he stuck to the treetops, carefully and silently making his way to the Kumo team.

~ With The Clone ~

Naruto jumped out of the treetop with bow in hand and stared defiantly at the Iwa ninjas. "Hey, idiots!" he yelled, betting their attention. Naruto then ducked under a large boulder as a flurry of kunai came at him. _'Shit, I need a distraction' _The clone thought as he dug into his ninja pouch. He pulled out a piece of string tied into a circle and a mischievous smile crawled onto his face. He slipped it into his hands and rose from behind the boulder. "You guys should feel honored, you're about to see something that hasn't been seen since the time of the Sage of Six Paths." He exclaimed.

The iwa ninja were ready to attack as he got closer, but were ordered to stand down. "Ikuno, why are we standing down!" A nin asked his leader. "Don't be an idiot. If he has a bloodline, we can capture him and bring him back to iwa. If not, there's three people on this team that can erect a barrier in no time at all." The man reasoned and got a somewhat forced nod of recognition from his men. They all watched as Naruto continued making odd hand seals.

~ With Yugito and Her Team ~

Yugito and her team watched on as this idiot approached the Iwa nin while making hand seals. "Why aren't they attacking?" Karui asked. "Maybe he has some ultra secret powerful bloodline and they want to capture him so Iwa can take over the world!" Omoi exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Ne, what are you guys watching?" an unknown voice asked behind them. They all turned to see the exact same blonde before them. "But, aren't you supposed to be over there!" Karui demanded, only to get a nod from the blond. "But I am." Naruto replied happily.

"But.." Before samui could argue, Naruto rose his finger to his lips. "Relax, and enjoy the show." Naruto finished as he watched his clone.

~ With the Clone and the Iwa Team ~

The Iwa team watched fearfully as the blond boy finished his hand seals. Before he could say the name of the technique, two Iwa ninja's were at his side restraining him. This made the rest of them feel a bit better as they approached him. "Hey, brat!" The leader asked harshly. "What was that technique you were trying to finish?" The clone looked at him with an eye smile as it began charging Chakra to its core. "Cats cradle" he replied as he parted his hands to show the string making a cradle from the ties in his fingers.

The leader grew red from anger as he looked at the clone. "KILL HIM!" He demanded from the guards restraining him. Unfortunately, only one word was heard as they tried to kill him. "Boom." A large explosion rocked the heart of the Iwa team, leaving only two of them able to stand and the rest of them in pain.

~ With Yugito and her Team ~

Yugito and Samui watched in awe as the clone made a complete fool of the Iwa Jounins and disabled most of them with one move. They watched as the blonde moved in and killed the rest of them with well-placed arrows. "Cool…" Samui muttered under her breath with a small blush on her face, then shook it off as Yugito and the rest of her team approached the blonde. Naruto was sealing his bow into his arm as a voice yelled out to him. "Hey!" he turned to see the blonde in purple talking to him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he turned to see the Kumo team approaching him. "Not that we don't appreciate your help," Omoi began, "But who the hell are you!" Karui finished. "Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked. "My name is Yugito. Yugito Nii. This is Omoi," the blonde pointed to the dark skinned boy with spiky white hair. "Karui," She pointed to the red head with amber eyes, "And Samui." She finished as the blonde with blue eyes and a generous bust waved at him. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Romanov." Naruto said as he shook everyone's hands.

"Nice to meet you man!" Omoi said. "Hey." Karui said. "Cool to meet you, Naruto-ku… san." Samui said with a small blush on her face as she managed to catch herself. "Good to meet you all." He said with a smile. "Are you guys shinobi?" he asked as he pointed to their forehead protectors. "Yes, but I'm sure we don't have to tell you twice." Omoi said as he pointed to his beret, then noticed it didn't have a symbol. "Wait, you aren't a shinobi?" Karui asked. "Not officially nor for any village." Naruto replied, "Actually, I was just heading to Kumo."

"Why are you going to Kumo?" Omoi asked. "Some friends left me property there and I want to claim it." Naruto replied. "Well, you're going to have to speak to the Raikage first, but I'm sure he'll let you move into Kumo." Yugito said. "Yea, so long as you join the Shinobi forces. We could use someone with your specific skill set." Omoi finished. "That's fine, I was thinking of becoming a Shinobi anyway." Naruto said as he unsealed a scroll. "Well, we better get going." Karui said excitedly at the prospect of being back home.

"Before we go, would you mind if I changed? I'm kinda dressed for freezing weather, not warm." Yugito nodded as Naruto left to the tree line to change. As soon as Naruto was out of earshot, Yugito began. "What do you guys think? Is he a threat or should we trust him until we get to Kumo?" she asked. "Well, he's strong so he's a possible threat." Omoi said. "But he helped us, at least let's take that as a sign of good faith." Karui interrupted. "What do you think Samui?" Yugito asked as she turned to her fellow blonde.

"He's cool, and he did help us without us asking. I say we wait to get to know him better before we pass judgment. Besides, if he's a threat, we kill him. If he isn't, Kumo gets a powerful Shinobi. Either way, there is no loss." Samui finished. Yugito and the others nodded at her logic and waited for Naruto to come back.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto smiled as he listened to their conversation through the bug he dropped on the ground. _' They're cautious, but not extremely so. And they are willing to give me a chance.' _He thought as he finished putting on his standard uniform. He then walked out towards the team. "Hey, you guys ready?" he asked, not noticing the small blush from Samui and Yugito. "Y..yea, let's go." Yugito replied as she tried to force down her blush. As they began walking, Naruto turned and winked at Samui.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." He stated, making it seem like he was talking to everyone. Only Yugito noticed the wink Samui got and huffed at it. _'Wait, what am I thinking?' _She asked herself as she tried to focus on the walk to Kumo. One thing was for sure; things were going to be interesting in Kumo.

A/N: I got nothing against people who enjoy Yaoi, but why do people insist on Naruto and Sasuke being together?! Over half of all the fanfiction is Sasuke and Naruto. On a more broadened note, why do people who write gender bender always make Naruto the chick? What, sasuke's too cool to be receiving. Ugh, I don't like yaoi, sorry, and I despise how much of it is in . (Mainly because when I search for a story to read I find 150 yaoi, 12 crappy, and every full moon a good one.)

I support the addition of the yaoi filter! And guys, please review, it's literally the only thing that tells me I'm doing something right. Now, I've done the rant and the review thing, that's about it. OH, and if anyone wants to help me beta when my regular beta is slow, send me a pm! Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Last Time:

One thing was for sure; things were going to be interesting in Kumo.

Now:

~ Kumogakure No Sato ~

Naruto groaned as he stood at the gates of the hidden village. Yugito and her team had checked in and requested an audience with the Raikage. Soon, a team of Anbu from Kumo came down and tied his hands together behind his back. "What the hell!" Naruto demanded as he tried to free himself. "Sorry sir, but this is standard procedure for any outsiders that want to see the Raikage." Naruto groaned, but stopped struggling and followed Yugito and her team.

~ Raikage Tower ~

"You What!" A loud voice boomed from the tower. "I'm sorry sir, but various teams from Iwa were closing in on us. I decided to leave the demon.." he started, only to be punched squarely in the face by the raikage. "Don't you dare call her that!" The Raikage demanded. "Where is she and the rest of your team?" A demanded at the pathetic excuse of a shinobi before him. "Well, I...I'm not sure." The man finished. "After I ordered Yugito to stay back and fight off the teams, I ordered them to scatter. I haven't seen them since." The man finished with a hint of fear in his voice.

A was about to kill the pathetic idiot standing before him, but was stopped by a knocking sound on his door. "Not now, Mabui!" he yelled as a dark skinned young woman with green eyes and silver hair tied into a ponytail walked into his office. "Team Yugito to see you with an outsider that requests an audience." Relief flashed over A's face as he heard that Yugito and her team were safe and in his office. "Send them in." He said and then turned to the Jounin. "As of now, you are officially stripped of your rank and demoted to Genin. Now leave!" He yelled at the cowering man.

The Genin nodded and ran out of the Raikage's office as fast as he could. A then took a seat and stared intently at the door as Yugito, Samui, Karui, Omoi, and a strange blonde haired teen filed into his office. _'Interesting..' _he thought as Yugito began her report.

~ Naruto ~

Naruto stepped into the office quietly behind Samui after the silver haired secretary, Mabui, had told them to enter. He analyzed the Raikage with a critical eye as Yugito began her report on what happened. _'Silver hair must be a common trait in Kumo. Over developed physique shows an obvious preference to hand to hand combat.' _He mused as he looked at the dark skinned white haired man with a mustache, beard, and an overly developed physique. Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as A addressed him.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" A asked. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, making a tick mark develop on A's head. "My name is A, the Raikage of Kumo. Now who are you, brat!" he asked. "My name is Naruto Romanov." Naruto stated. "So you're the one who managed to take down the teams of Iwa Jounins and save Yugito and her team?" A asked dubiously. "Yes, I did."

"And I hear you want to be a Kumo civilian?" A asked. "Yes, if it will let me claim property here." Naruto said. "Yes, I heard about that. What property are you trying to claim?" A asked. "It's a private property on the outskirts of Kumo. Some friends left it to me when they died." Naruto replied. "Well, judging from what I have heard, there would be now problem for you to join Kumo. However, there are a few stipulations." A started. "And what do they include?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

"Well, for one you have to join the Shinobi program. From then, you will have to be on a probationary status for 2 months. Afterwards, you will be instated as a Chunnin level Shinobi and work your way from there." A finished. Naruto nodded at the conditions that A set. "Fine, I'll join the Shinobi program. Under one condition. I'm put on Yugito-chan's team." Naruto stated. _'Yugito-CHAN?' _ A mentally asked and smirked. "Fine, welcome to the ranks of Kumo." A said as he tossed a forehead protector to Naruto.

"Anbu will escort you to your property and make sure you behave. During your probationary period of 2 months, you will only be allowed to take D-Rank missions. Anything needed as far as food and clothing will be provided to you until your first month of probation is complete." A finished. Naruto nodded and took the forehead protector. "Dismissed. Yugito will.." a began only to be cut off by Samui. "If it's cool with you, I'd like to show him around." She said in a quiet tone. "We'll both show him around." Yugito said with a forced smile on her face.

"Hell, How about Team Yugito shows him around!" Karui and omoi stated in unison as they grabbed the blond and dragged him out of the door and into the village. _'Things are going to get interesting with that kid here..' _A mused as he stared outside the window. He turned back to his desk only to be greeted by the sight of huge stack of paperwork. "Damn it, it just keeps multiplying!" A growled.

~ Time skip – After the tour of Kumo ~

Naruto smiled as Karui and Omoi said their goodbyes to him. Overall, today had been a blast. After showing him to the ninja stores, restaurants, clinics, and super markets, team Yugito had decided to treat him to lunch as a way of thanking him for saving their asses. After lunch, everyone noticed that it had gotten pretty dark. Omoi and Karui excused themselves stating that their parents would kill them if they got home late. Which left him, Samui, and Yugito alone.

"So Naruto-san, where do you plan on living?" Samui asked. "I'm going to head to this location and see if this property is still live-able." "We'll come with you." Yugito happily said as she sent a small death glare to Samui. "Umm, thanks, but I'm sure that I'll be able to find it by myself. But, I'll see you guys around." Naruto said as he took off. "Now, which way is the bunker…" Naruto asked as he looked at the locations on the map.

~ Outskirts of Kumo – Base of Mt. Mayinashi ~

Naruto looked at the mountain in front of him. "Is this where the bunker is supposed to be?" Naruto asked as he took out the key to the bunker and the instructions to getting there. "_The bunker is located at these coordinates. The entrance is hidden under a large metal grate. After you raise it, there will be a small set of stairs that will lead to a flight of stairs. This flight leads to a large, metal door with a control panel. The code is 28364377."_ Naruto looked at the ground and sighed. "This is going to take a while." Naruto muttered as he made a few Shadow clones and sent them to search for the metal grate.

~ Half An Hour Later ~

Naruto walked to the base of the mountain after a clone that found the entrance to the bunker dispelled. He lifted the large, metal grate covering the stairwell and slowly made his way towards the door. He took out a small flashlight from a pocket in his vest and shined it around the door trying to find the control panel. _'It should be right around…here!' _Naruto thought as he walked towards the panel and typed in the password.

"Password Accepted" An automated voice exclaimed Naruto watched as the large door was opened to reveal a smaller version of the bunker from Konoha. He made 5 Shadow clones ad instructed them to get the layout of the place as he explored the hallway.15 minutes later, the clones dispelled and he got the layout of the place. He quickly headed to the nearest bedroom and he crashed. "I'll sort this place out tomorrow…" he muttered under his breath as sleep overtook him.

~ The Next Day ~

Naruto groaned as the alarm clock went off. _'Damn it, it's still early.' _Naruto thought as he got up and headed to the main computer. After he got there, he took the portable hard drive and connected it to the computer. 15 minutes later, the information was completely loaded and booted into the computer. Naruto watched as the screen lit up and Natalya's face popped into the screen. "Naruto, it took you long enough." She said with a small smirk on her face. "Well, overthrowing a dictator will do that to you." He replied happily.

"Unfortunately, I am afraid that there are no robots here that I can download anyone into." Natalya said sadly. "But you said.." Naruto began. "I know what I said Naruto, but situations change. We'll still be on screen so that if you need us, we'll be here. But other than that, you'll be on your own." Natalya said sadly. She noticed his sad expression and loaded everyone's personalities into the screen. Naruto watched as Cap, Tony, Jarvis, and Hawkeye popped into screen.

"Wow, you really need a girlfriend." Tony said to Naruto. "Dude, relax. We'll be here, the place is stocked with non perishable food, the generator on this place can go on for almost infinity, and this place is virtually strong enough to survive a nuclear war." Tony continued. "You'll be fine. We'll be in the mainframe when you need us." Cap continued. "Now, how about filling us in on what you've been doing." Natalya asked with a smile. If Naruto had missed anything, it was this. Having people there for him and to listen to him when he was alone. "Well, everything began with…"

~Time Skip – 59 days Later ~

Naruto sighed as he headed towards the missions office. This last month and few days had been a living hell for him. _'Well, at least today is the last day.' _Naruto thought as he got his mission. "Collect groceries for an old lady. Are you serious!" Naruto asked the man in charge of assigning missions. "Yep. Now get to work." Naruto groaned as he headed to the supermarket. In these last few days, Naruto hadn't change much. The only thing that had changed was the Kumo symbol stitched to his black beret.

~ Super Market ~

Naruto groaned as he pushed the cart into the dairy aisle. _'Stupid old lady.' _Naruto thought as he looked around the supermarket. He saw Yugito and her team helping stock the store and smiled as he waved at them. "Hey Naruto!" omoi and Karui exclaimed. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Samui and Yugito said, then death glared at each other. "Hey you guys, having trouble with the mission?" he asked playfully. "This is not cool. The raikage hasn't let us take any high profile missions for 2 months!" Samui whined. "Yea, it sucks!" Yugito agreed.

"Well guys, I have to get back to my "mission". I'll catch you guys later." Naruto said as everyone left to get back to their duties. Naruto watched as Yugito headed to a utility dolly packed with cartons of eggs and held in place with black straps. Naruto went back to his shopping, until he heard the sound of a loud crash. He turned to see Yugito standing next to a cart that had been tipped over. All of the eggs on the cart had been either cracked or smashed.

"Damn it demon! You can't do anything!" A woman dressed professionally yelled at Yugito. "You're going to have to pay for those! She yelled, only for Yugito to yell back at her that it wasn't her fault. Naruto looked at the scene and began laughing, turning the attention to him. "And what are you laughing at!" the manager demanded at him. "You, you idiot." He replied, shocking her at the lack of respect. "How dare you!" She began, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Simple Really. You claim this is Yugito's cart and that all of those eggs were the ones Yugito was supposed to put on the shelf right?" Naruto asked. "Of course it is, you ignorant brat!" the woman yelled. "Please shut up. The cart Yugito was hauling was an orange one, not black as the one on the floor. Yugito's cart had black straps to hold the eggs in place while this one has no straps. Also, the eggs are falling towards Yugito, not away from her. If he had been carrying them, they would have fallen away from her, not towards her." Naruto finished.

"So unless you want me to file a report to the Raikage that states you were trying to frame a Shinobi of the village, I suggest you clean this up and apologize!" Naruto said with venom in his tone. The manager forced an apology and left to get something to clean the mess with. "Th..Thank you Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a blush on her face. "No problem, Yugito-chan. It's what friends are for!" He replied happily. "But, how did you know those things?" she asked. "There are hundreds of things people see, but do not observe. You just have to pay attention to the little things." He said as he went back to his business.

'_Na..Naruto-kun was paying that much attention..to me?' _Yugito mentally stuttered, since she was the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, no one ever paid attention to her. The fact that Naruto did sent her through a bit of a loop. She tried to clear the blush from her face as she got back to work. _'He got all of that from just a look? Definitely the new sexy..' _Samui thought as she watched the blond enigma walk away.

A/N: Yay, so many reviews! And as a thank you, I decided to post this chapter early :D So enjoy! And remember, the more you review, the more I update!

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Last Time:

'_He got all of that from just a look? Definitely the new sexy..' _Samui thought as she watched the blond enigma walk away.

Now:

~ The Next Day ~

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock went off._ 'Why, you cruel cruel bastard! Why did you rise!' _Naruto mentally complained at the sun. "Wait…today's the day!" Naruto muttered as he got up, got something to eat, and got dressed. "No more D-rank missions for me!" Naruto happily muttered. He quickly cleaned up and left his bunker at the base of the mountain. "Well, better check in with the Raikage." Naruto said as he headed into the village.

~ Raikage Tower ~

Naruto smiled as he walked into the office. "Mabui-san, may I speak with the old man?" Naruto asked the secretary. "Yes, Naruto-san. He was actually about to request you." Mabui responded as she motioned towards the door. As soon as Naruto walked in, the entrance was blocked off by two ANBU and the room was sealed with a sound proofing seal. Naruto quickly unsealed his sword and put it in a reverse grip. "Naruto-san, I wonder if you can explain something to me." Naruto turned to see A sitting behind his desk.

"And what may that be, Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked with a hint of venom in his voice. A didn't bother to respond but tossed him a Bingo book. Naruto caught it and read the page it was opened to. _"Naruto Romanov, B-Rank Missing Nin. Wanted for Questioning In Konoha due to Events that Led to the Disappearance of The Yondaime's First Born Son. Bounty of 250,000 yen. Warning! Responsible for overthrowing Gato of Gato Shipping. Skill Level Unknown, approach with extreme Caution." _Naruto finished under his breath. "Well?" A asked in a "Don't you dare lie to me" tone of voice.

"Well, what?" Naruto shot back annoyed. "Are you responsible for the disappearance of the Yondaime's first born son?" A asked annoyed. "No, the Yondaime is responsible for the disappearance of his first born son." Naruto replied. "What do you mean?" A asked. Naruto groaned, but sat and told his about the hierarchies in Konoha and how clan heirs are selected and succeeded. "The son of a bitch disowned his kid who was unable to use chakra at the time in favor for his youngest son, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto finished.

"So what happened to the Yondaime's first son?" A asked, intrigued by this tale. "He found people wiling to give him a chance and to teach him. But soon, those people passed away and left him alone, so he decided to leave the village." Naruto said in a sad tone. "And how do you know this? Do you know where the son is?" A asked in a serious tone. "Yea, I know where the kid is, but there's no way in hell that I nor he will go back to Konoha." Naruto replied defiantly. "Well, where is he! Damn it, can't you see that Konoha can declare war on Kumo for this!" A asked Naruto in an enraged tone.

"You're looking at him!" Naruto yelled at A and took off his facemask, for once silencing the large Raikage. "I'm not going back to that twice damned village. They forsook me in the place of my younger brother because he had more potential. All I was to them was a broken toy. But now that I fixed myself and did something noticeable, they're hunting me down like I was a nugget of gold! Eight years, eight years since they disowned me, and now they want me back since I took down Gato shipping! That's bullshit!" Naruto said in an agitated tone.

Naruto then took off the insignia on his beret and laid it before the Raikage. "By your leave." He said, then walked away. "Naruto." No response. "Naruto!" Still nothing. "NARUTO!" Naruto turned to the Raikage to see him holding the insignia. "You are a Shinobi of Kumo, and as such I expect you to come back and take back your insignia." He stated. "I will not send you back to the village if you do not wish to go. After all, you were disowned right?" The Raikage asked. "Yes." Naruto replied in a monotone voice. "Then they have no claim over you." A finished.

"I just needed to make sure that you weren't wanted for anything dangerous, such as assassination or major arson or murder. Now go, fix your beret, and come back in 25 minutes. You and team Yugito have a very important A-rank mission soon and I need you guys to be sure you can complete it." Naruto nodded as he took the insignia, re attached it to his beret, and left the office. The Raikage was left to his thoughts until Mabui walked in.

"Something troubling you, Raikage-sama?" She asked. "Hmm? Oh, it's just this Naruto case. I mean, I heard from Yugito and her team how he managed to fight off 9 Iwa Jounins, but I personally couldn't believe it. Now I hear he took down Gato Shipping by himself? I wonder how strong he really is and how much he's hiding from us." A replied. "And then there's the Konoha thing. Are they really so pitiful to throw away someone, then want them back the minute they do something that causes a major impact?" A finished.

"Well, you know the first rule to being a Shinobi, Raikage-sama. Deception is the best weapon." Mabui remarked as she left the room.

~ Twenty Five Minutes Later ~

Naruto knocked on the wooden door of the Raikage office and waited. "Come in." A's voice shouted and he quickly made his way inside. Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Omoi were already there waiting for him. "Good, now that everyone is present, we may begin." A said as Mabui passed each of them a large file. Naruto opened it and saw a picture of w mansion seemingly built at the top of a waterfall, literally a few dozen feet separating it from the tip of the waterfall and certain death.

"Managashi mansion?" Samui asked as she saw the picture. "Correct. The Daimyo of the Land of Lightning is hosting a meeting of sorts there." A said, then after everyone was paying attention, continued. "Recently, a few villages have been having some skirmishes amongst themselves. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but they have begun to bring in Shinobi from foreign Nations to fight in their stead. If Kumo ninja were to interfere, we could cause an international incident." A finished.

"The Daimyo is hosting peace talks with the warring villages in an effort to resolve these problems without causing a big problem." Mabui continued. "Unfortunately, Iwa has been at odds with Kumo for a while now. The Daimyo believes they may try something during these talks in order to instigate further problems." A finished. "Your mission is to go incognito into these talks and take care of any problems." Naruto and the team nodded. "Good, you guys have half an hour to gather everything you need and meet up at the gates. From there, you guys are to head to Managashi Mansion and sign in." A ordered.

"Understood!" The team and Naruto replied in unison. "Dismissed!" A said and the team left through the window. "Damn it, use the door!" A yelled annoyed. Mabui giggled and left the office to get back to her paperwork.

~ The Bunker ~

Naruto hurriedly walked into the bunker and made his way to the armory. He quickly grabbed a sealing scroll and began grabbing supplies when Tony popped into the screen. "Wow, where's the fire?" he asked. "I have a body guard mission soon, and it's going to be a long one in a "formal" meeting." Naruto replied as he sealed kunai , shuriken, and ammo into the scroll. "I might need one of these too." Naruto thought as he put a black box into the scroll. "Here's an interesting question, is this supposed to be an under cover mission?" Tony asked.

"Yea, we're going to be there as back up to the guards. Why?" Naruto asked. "What are you going to wear? If these are peace talks, everyone is going to be dressed for the occasion. You can't go in looking like a shinobi if you're supposed to be undercover." Tony reasoned. "Shit, I forgot about that. And I have nothing to wear." Naruto groaned. "Don't worry, if I'm right, Natalya let us put some clothing here in her bunker in case things ever went bad or we needed it. Go to the back room with the lockers and open mine." Tony said.

Naruto nodded and headed there. As soon as he saw the locker labeled S. Tony, he opened it. "Oh, that's sharp.." Naruto said as he inspected the contents. He quickly sealed them into his scroll and made sure his sword and collapsible bow were sealed into his shoulder. "I think that's it." Naruto said as he took the scroll and quickly left the bunker, making sure to lock up after himself.

~ Village Gates ~

Yugito groaned as she and her team waited for Naruto in the sweltering summer heat. "Damn it, where is he!" she demanded. "He who?" a voice from behind her said. She jumped and turned to see Naruto standing behind her. "You, you idiot!" she said. "How did you even get out of the village without us noticing?" she asked. "I live in the outskirts. So is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. "Yea, we were waiting for you!" Karui replied in an annoyed tone. "Good, let's move out then." With that, the team scattered.

~ Time Skip – Managashi Mansion ~

Naruto groaned as he and his team arrived at the mansion. In all fairness, it hadn't been that far away. It was the fact that being this close to a waterfall gave him a bad feeling. He shook off his thoughts as he arrived at the check in desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked a skinny man behind the counter. " The Daimyo is expecting us." Naruto said. The man nodded and walked to the back. A few minutes later, he came back with a smile on his face.

"The Daimyo will see you now." The man said and escorted the team to the back office to see the Daimyo.

~ Daimyo Office ~

" Daimyo-sama, the team from Kumo here to see you." The man spoke into a room. "Good, send them in." a voice replied. Naruto and his team stepped into a richly decorated room with a large oak " Hello, welcome to Managashi Mansion. I am the Daimyo of the land of Lightning, my name is Hideko." A man of approximately 45 years of age said as he came out from behind the desk. He was dressed in the traditional Daimyo robes. As he stepped out into the field of vision, everyone bowed except Naruto.

Before anyone could tell Naruto to bow, the Daimyo stood before him. "Why do you not bow before me?" he asked. "I bow for no man. I only hold allegiance to myself." Naruto replied, making the old man smile. " I like you kid." The man said, then turned, "Onto business, please rise." He said to the rest of the ninja. "Have you been debriefed on the situation?" the Daimyo asked, getting nods in response from the ninja in his presence. "Good, there will be a party before the peace talks. You will be there and in the talks to make sure nothing happens. Attire will be provided if you do no already have something appropriate, and do dress classy. This is an important occasion." Hideko finished.

The same lanky man then walked back into the office. "Himeji will show you to your rooms to prepare. The party begins at 7:00 o'clock sharp." Hideko stated. They were all then escorted to separate rooms to get ready. Naruto walked into his room and saw a man's kimono laid out on the table. _'Yea, right.'_ He thought as he stripped down and went into the shower. The party was in a few hours.

A/N: So many reviews, I am so happy, so here's your next fix. Enjoy my faithful readers, and remember, reviews not only give me pointers to get better, but give you guys more chapters to read! So go:

Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19

Last Time:

'_Yea, right.'_ He thought as he stripped down and went into the shower. The party was in a few hours.

Now:

Naruto smirked as he put his weapon holster over his undershirt and topped off his appearance with the jacket of the suit. _'I look good.' _He thought to himself with a cocky grin as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing Italian leather black shoes, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, the gun holster over it, the jacket, and a black tie. "I got to give it to Tony, he definitely knew about style and comfort." Naruto muttered as he stretched in the suit. Despite it's tight looking fit, it was actually quite roomy.

'_Probably for him to wear with his iron man suit.' _Naruto theorized as he stepped out of the door. _' I wonder what everyone else is wearing?' _Naruto mused as he made his way to the ballroom for the party. "Ah, we've been expecting you. Your friends are already inside." Himeji said to Naruto as he stood at the entrance. "Show time." Naruto muttered as he opened the doors.

~ Ball room ~

"Where is that idiot!" Karui demanded in an angry voice. She was dressed in an elegant red kimono. "I have no idea.." Yugito muttered. She was in a violet strapless dress that showed off her figure nicely and showed a bit of leg without making it seem trashy. " He should be here soon." Samui said. She was dressed in a simple baby blue yukata that complimented her eye color and was tied in the back by an obi. "Speak of the devil.." Omoi muttered as he pointed to the entrance. He was wearing a silver kimono with a dragon insignia.

The whole team looked up to see Naruto standing there in an odd choice of fashion for a man, but it seemed to suit him. Samui whistled quietly and Yugito stared on as he arrived. "Well, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked as he approached the team. "Not bad blondie!" Karui started. "Where did you get that! There's a draft in this kimono!" Omoi complained. "Looking good, Naruto kun." Samui said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Yugito, however, was in her own little world, muttering "tight" and "sexy" under her breath.

"I think we've lost her." Karui said with a cheeky grin as she waved her hand in Yugito's face. "Hello?" she asked. "no…not yet.." Yugito muttered before she snapped out of it. "Oh, Naruto-kun. You're looking…umm…umm.." Yugito stuttered. "Fine?" Karui suggested. "Sexy?" Samui threw in with a slight lick of her upper lip. "You clean up well." Yugito finally got out, and then glared at her two friends for their suggestions. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Naruto replied with a wink, making Yugito blush even harder and Samui fume.

"Onto business." Naruto stated. "Any of you guys armed?" Naruto asked. "I have my blade and a few kunai sealed with me." Karui said as she revealed a small sealing tattoo on her palm. "I've got my blade, ninja wire, and a few explosion tags." Omoi said as he showed his sealing tattoo. "All I have is my blade." Samui muttered. "I just have a few Kunai and shuriken." Yugito said. "Alright, well everybody has something. Omoi, do not use those explosive tags unless necessary, ok?" Naruto said as he unsealed his other handgun and gave it to Samui,

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked as she held it. "Just point and pull the trigger. This is the safety. Make sure it is off whenever you fire a bullet, and be ready for the recoil." Naruto stated as he showed her the mechanics of the weapon. "And you, Yugi-chan." He said, making said girl blush as he walked to a secluded area and unsealed his collapsible bow. "You are in charge of this. Its easy to assemble." He stated as he flicked the arm holding it and it assembled into the full bow.

"Just channel a bit of Chakra into the tip of your fingers and rest it here." Naruto said as he placed his finger and pulled back as if he was pulling an arrow. Suddenly, an arrow unsealed itself and landed safely seated in the bow. "Aim, and fire." Naruto finished with a smile. Yugito nodded, took the bow, and sealed it into her palm. She and Naruto rejoined the rest of the team only to see them wearing huge grins. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing, just wondering if Yugito rocked your world." Karui said in a playful tone.

Yugito blushed and looked down, only to feel Naruto wrap his arms around her as he stood behind her. "As a matter of fact, she did. Now, would my lady care to dance?" Naruto asked a blushing Yugito. She nodded and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Naruto smiled as he saw Omoi ask Karui to dance. Even though they were cousins, it would still be helpful to scope the place out. He placed his hand at Yugito's hip and took her other hand into his own as a slow song began playing. Yugito smiled as she nuzzled herself into Naruto's chest.

As a Jinchuriki and social pariah, all she had ever wanted was a bit of attention and a warm hug. Here she was getting it from the least expected source, Naruto. The guy had literally popped out of nowhere and saved her, and now here she was dancing with him. It seemed like a fairy tale or a dream to her. _'Either way, I don't want to wake up.' _Yugito thought as she took a deep whiff of his scent. Naruto smiled as he saw the relaxed look on Yugito's face. "I'm glad you're enjoying the dance, yugito-chan, but the song ended 10 minutes ago." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Yugito quickly got off his chest and led him back to the table. "Anyone find anything of interest?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." Karui and Omoi reported as they took a seat. "What about you, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked as she took a sip from her drink. "I think I might be on to something, but I need a second look." He said as he extended his hand towards the sitting Samui. Samui blushed and put her hand in his and was led to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her other hand into his, then began dancing to the song.

For Samui, this experience was absolutely terrifying. It was no secret she thought highly of Naruto, it was a big secret that she liked him, and it was terrifying to be this close to her crush. "Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto whispered into her ear, making her blush from the closeness. She looked up to see his deep blue eyes staring into her baby blue ones. He kissed the tip of her nose and winked, then went back to look around. "What do you see?" She asked. "Everything." Naruto replied as he meticulously inspected everyone in the room.

As soon as the song was over, Naruto wrapped an arm around Samui and led her back to the table. As he took a seat, he began. "There are 9 enemy ninja here, Jounin level or better judging by their level of stealth. They are all dressed as waiters." Naruto stated. How can you tell?" Samui asked Naruto as she watched him, intrigued by his findings. "Simple, nine of the waiters here have slight cuts on their fingers. Nothing big, but enough to show they have been handling sharp weapons. Their shoes are dirty with a clay mixture, probably from carting them from Iwa to here." Naruto began.

"The undersides of their nails are dirty, showing they are either new or stupid. No way the Daimyo would have that kind of service at a party of this importance. And lastly, all of them have a tan line that covers their entire foreheads and ends at the eyes, obviously the work of a forehead protector." Naruto finished. Everyone at the table was looking at his with wide eyes. "You know, I get the feeling this is going to be an every day thing with you." Omoi stated as he took a sip of his drink. "Maybe." Naruto said with a grin. Before anyone could counter his statement, a large yell was heard. "So it begins…" he muttered as he stood.

There were two "Waiters" armed at every door preventing anyone from leaving. Before anyone could move, the main door swung open to reveal a man standing at 6'9, with tan brown skin and black hair. His features seemed to be set in stone and he was wearing the traditional wear for a Jounin from Iwa. "N..no way, that's the Golem!" Omoi muttered. "The Golem?" Naruto asked quietly.

"He's one of the best Iwa has to offer. Complete mastery over earth element, bloodline that hardens his skin to the strength of steel, and an unmatched assassination record. They gave him his name because he likes to choke his victims to death if there's only one, like an old myth from Iwa." Omoi muttered as the pillar of earth rose under the man's feet, elevating him above the room. " Village leaders and other important figures of Iwa, I hope you're comfortable where you are seated. Rest assured, it will be your grave." The man finished with an evil grin, terrifying everyone as the iwa nins erected small earth walls at every entrance.

"I'm going to cause a distraction, Yugi-chan, Samui-chan, Karui, and omoi, memorize where your targets are standing. As soon as I give the signal, fire a volley of weapons at them." Naruto whispered. "Wait, what's the signal?" Samui asked as Naruto crawled towards an empty table. "You'll know." Naruto muttered. "Now that the entrances are sealed off, we can.." The Golem began, only to be cut off by the sound of loud laughing. He turned to see a Naruto sitting at a table alone with a bottle of gin, and apparently drunk off his ass. An iwa nin was about to move in to kill him, but was stopped by the Golem.

"Wait, bring him here." The Golem stated. Two nins went over to Naruto and dragged him towards the entrance, then dropped him to his knees. "What do you find so funny, peasant!" The Golem demanded. Naruto kept laughing and crawled his way to the wall by the entrance, using it to support himself. With a smile, Naruto took another swig from the bottle of Gin in his hand. "you are!" He stated as he walked towards the golem, stumbling and using the wall to support himself. "What did you do, take a couple of hits from a tank of helium before you got here?" Naruto demanded, shocking everyone.

The men standing guard at the three separate entrances remained at their posts while the remaining three cornered Naruto against the wall. Everyone tensely watched as Naruto stood near the frame of the door. "hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The golem began to laugh maniacally. "You're funny kid." The Golem said to Naruto. "That can get you killed." The Golem said and motioned for his fellow Jounin to take care of Naruto. Before they got anywhere near him, Naruto hit the lights, letting complete darkness swallow the room except for what little light could filter from the window.

In those moments, a loud commotion was heard. The sound of gunshots ripped through the room, followed by the sound of metal and the sound of an occasional arrow being launched. Naruto quickly unsealed his sword and slashed at one of the Jounin's legs, making him fall to the floor in pain. He then kicked out the other nin's feet out from under him and stabbed downward, piercing the mans chest and killing him instantly. For the last one, Naruto delivered a heel kick to his chest, making his slam against the wall and stabbed his sword into the nin's head, killing him instantly.

By the time Naruto was done with his three charges, the Golem managed to make it to the light switch. As light flooded the room, a gruesome sight met the guests. The two iwa ninjas stationed at every entrance were slaughtered. Two of them were riddled with kunai and shuriken, another two were filled with holes and had slash marks at their throats, and the last two had arrows piercing their torsos. "What.. What the hell happened!" The Golem demanded as he looked at his dead comrades. He turned to where Naruto was to see the blond with a blade in his hand and his comrades on the floor.

"You!" he yelled. "Oh, not just me." Naruto said as Samui stepped out from behind an overturned table with the gun trained on Golem. "There's two!" he demanded. "And Me." A voice from above said. Golem looked up to see Yugito balanced on the chandelier aiming the bow directly at him. "And us." Omoi said as he and Karui stepped out, Omoi holding shuriken in his hand and Karui holding two Kunai in reverse grip ready to attack. "hahahahaHAHAHAHA! You think you can take me down!" Golem demanded as he ripped off his shirt and activated his bloodline.

His skin turned a gray color and hardened as he stared at the team defiantly. "The only way you guys will leave here is in body bags!" The Golem exclaimed as he charged at them.

A/N: Oh, peace talks are heating up! What will happen? Reviews make me update faster, so review and you'll get your fix bwahahahaha! I love cliffhangers! XD


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing, not the references to Sherlock or Anything

Last Time:

"The only way you guys will leave here is in body bags!" The Golem exclaimed as he charged at them.

Now:

Naruto watched as the giant man charged towards them. _'Not good.' _Naruto thought as he unsealed a few shuriken and let them fly, signaling the beginning of the attack. Yugito let loose two arrows at the Golem's chest, only for them to break without penetrating skin. Omoi provided cover for Karui as she charged at the Golem. She jumped and performed a spinning kick to his temple, then followed it with a backwards stab to the Golems temple. Unfortunately, as soon as the kunai made contact with the Golem's head, it shattered.

The Golem backhanded her hard, sending her flying into the wall. Yugito growled and charged in, hands ablaze with a blue flame. Naruto quickly flicked his sword clean and watched as Yugito slashed at the Golem. _'Interesting..' _Naruto thought _as_ he looked to Samui. "I'm moving in, cover me and when you see an opening, take it." Samui nodded and watched as Naruto charged. Yugito ducked under a strike to her head and launched a pal strike to the Golem's midsection. _'Nothing!' _Yugito thought as she jumped away from Golem's reach.

As soon as she got away, Naruto jumped in and punched the Golem in the face. The Golem stumbled slightly, but retaliated with a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto managed to catch the kick and sent a kick of his own to the Golem's supporting leg. As soon as the Golem fell, Naruto launched a kick to his flank again. The Golem winced as Naruto's steel-toed boots slammed into his side. Naruto let go of the Golem's foot and stabbed his sword to the Golem's chest, only for it to scrape the surface.

Before Naruto could do anything else, a pair of hands wrapped around his throat. Naruto looked to see The Golem standing over him, chocking him slowly. _'..Shit! How the hell is he still able to put weight on that leg?! ' _Naruto thought as he tried to hold it in, but was then kneed in the stomach by the Golem's leg. _'Oxygen…running ..o.' _Naruto groaned as the room started to darken, only to suddenly be dropped on the floor. He looked to see Samui standing a few feet away from them with her left foot stepped out and rock spikes protruding from the floor. "Are you ok?" Yugito asked Naruto as she helped him stand up.

"I.. I'm fine." Naruto responded with a hoarse voice as he watched Omoi and Karui hold off the golem. "Any plans?" Samui asked in a hopeful voice as she looked at the Golem "I'm thinking…" Naruto said as he looked around the room. _'There's nothing here that can help stop him. We need some way to get him to lower his guard, but how?' _Naruto wondered as he looked at the golem. _'Enjoys chocking victims if it's one on one..' _a voice rung in his head. "That's it!" Naruto said as he looked at Samui and Yugito. "Next time he gets a hit in, don't get up. I have a plan."

The two kunoichis hesitantly nodded and charged towards the golem while Naruto went to check on Karui and Omoi. He kneeled to his downed teammates and checked to see if there was a pulse. _'Good, they're still alive.'_ Naruto thought as he shook them awake. "Wh..what happened?" Karui asked as she tried to get up, only to be pushed down. "Stay down, you and Omoi. " Naruto said as he got up and charged towards Golem, who was now being overpowered by the two Kunoichis. Golem grabbed Samui's sword as she slashed at his midsection and broke it in two.

Before she could react, he grabbed her by her waist and threw her towards wall. Naruto quickly ran towards the impact point and caught Samui, then set her down. He quickly checked for a pulse and after making sure she was alright, he looked back over to the fight. Yugito was doing well in holding off the Golem, but it looked like she was slowing down. As soon as her defense began falling, Golem seized the opportunity to slam his heavy hand against her head, knocking her out cold. The Golem walked toward her downed body with an evil grin, only to be tackled away.

The Golem tried to retaliate, only to feel the repetitive pounding of fists on his face. He opened his eyes to see Naruto standing over him, delivering repeated blows to his head. The Golem growled and wrapped his hands around Naruto's throat, squeezing tightly. "You thought you and your pathetic team could take me out! You're nothing compared to me!" He yelled maniacally as he continued crushing Naruto's windpipe. "I'm going to savor this…" The Golem said as he let his bloodline recede.

Naruto smirked as he planted his feet on Golem's chest and added pressure, trying to get free. "Not going to work, brat." Golem said. "N..not supposed..to." Naruto grasped out as he reached for his ankle and pulled his revolver out. He aimed it at the Golem's heart and fired off three rounds, piercing the skin. Naruto watched as the Golem let go of him and fell to the ground, grasping at his heart. Naruto picked up his sword and aimed it at the Golem's neck. "You got too cocky, and you let your guard down. That was your first and last mistake." Naruto said as he placed the blade at Golem's neck.

"Any last words?" he asked, making the Golem laugh. "Well, this was a no-failure allowed mission." Golem said to Naruto as he ripped his pants leg to show a cast of made of explosive tags. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw it and he slashed the Golem's throat, but was too late. Golem ripped the top of an explosive tag and it began fizzling. _'Shit, this whole mansion is supported by nothing more than a few pillars. If those things get the impact of the explosion, this whole place goes over the falls.'_ Naruto thought as he lifted the golems body. "We have to get this out of here, quick!" he yelled as team Yugito nodded.

Before he could move an inch, Yugito appeared besides him. She was covered in a cloak of purple chakra and had a single tail flowing behind her. "Give him to me, I can get him to the window in a second flat!" Yugito yelled. Naruto quickly tossed Golem on her shoulders and watched her run towards the window that was facing the edge of the waterfall. _'Wait, what's she doing! She's not going to be able to slow down at the speeds she's going!' _Naruto thought as he watched Yugito jump through the window with the body and both of them fell over the falls.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he made a dash towards the window. He took a black box out of his coat pocket and aimed it at the wall near the window. A small arrow like point attached to a Teflon cable shot into the wall and burrowed itself into the wall. Naruto quickly attached the box to his pants and jumped out the window, following after Yugito.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito closed her eyes and adjusted herself to a position that would slow down the freefall. _"Kitten, you know that not even my healing factor will be able to save you from the explosion and the impact, right?" _An internal voice asked her. _'Yea, I know Nibi. But as long as everyone is ok..' _she replied. _'Specially your Naruto-kun, right?' _Nibi asked playfully. Yugito blushed internally and yelled at Nibi. _'It's not like that, Nibi! It's just that..' _Yugito began, only to be cut off by the warm feeling of two arms wrapping around her.

~ Naruto POV ~

Naruto groaned as he shifted his body into a nose diving position. Yugito was a few feet in front of him, but he could quite reach her. The roaring water rushing besides him as he fell and the feeling of the imminent explosion didn't help either. _'Almost there …almost …THERE!' _Naruto internally yelled as he managed to latch onto Yugito's waist. He quickly clicked a button on the black box and the wire stopped, bringing a sudden stop to his fall. Yugito turned to see Naruto falling with her, holding her close to him despite the demonic chakra cloak surrounding her burning his skin.

As soon as Naruto got a hold of her, the exploding Tags on Golem's leg went off, creating a huge explosion that propelled them upwards. She held Naruto closely through the explosion, not wanting to die or for him to die. _'It isn't like what, kitten?' _ The Nibi asked in a playful tone. _'Oh, give it a rest, Nibi.' _Yugito thought as he demonic cloak receded and she fainted in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled and kissed Yugito's forehead as the Teflon cable began retracting and lifted him back towards the mansion.

~ With The Rest of The Team ~

Samui and the rest of the team watched worriedly as the Teflon cable began to retract. _'Please be alright..'_ Samui thought with a worried look on her face. Every guest from the party looked towards the window in hopes of seeing their blonde heroes in relatively safe conditions. A blonde head of hair appeared as Naruto lifted himself up the window frame. He pushed himself forwards and fell to the floor, landing on his own face. "Oww.." Naruto muttered as the rest of his team helped him stand up.

Naruto looked like hell, he had bright red handprints around his neck, he was completely drenched in water, and his suit jacket looked like he had hugged a furnace. His skin was slightly pink from the youki it was exposed to due to Yugito's chakra cloak. "You guys stay here and make sure the Daimyo and his guests stay safe.." Naruto said as he began to head out the door. "Where are you going?" The Daimyo asked Naruto. "I need a vacation.." He replied as he left the ballroom.

~ Time Skip – Two Days Later ~

The rest of the negotiations had gone off without a hitch, despite the fact that the people negotiating were at war. The warring villages had reached a compromise of land division and all had been settled. That same day Naruto and Team Yugito have been summoned to the office of The Daimyo of the Land of Lightning.

~ Daimyo Office ~

Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Yugito were kneeling in the office of the Daimyo while Naruto took a seat on one of the chairs by his desk. "I would like to formally thank you for all you have done for The land of Lightning. Without your assistance in taking care of the Golem and his henchmen, the land would have surely fallen to civil war." The Daimyo began as he headed towards a trunk sitting on his desk. "I cannot thank you enough fro preventing a major incident. So as a toke on appreciation, I have gotten each of you a special item from the armory." The Daimyo said with a smile on his face.

He pulled out a pair of twin daggers and handed them to Karui. "Those daggers have special runes carved into them so they will never dull or break, and to conduct chakra through them with relative ease.. Take good Care of them." The Daimyo told the red head with a smile. Said girl bowed her head and muttered a quick thank you. He then headed to the trunk and got out a standard Shuriken pack for Omoi. "These Shuriken are special. Not only do they have special runes so they never dull or break, but they also have mini storage runes that can be charged with elemental chakra." The daimyo said, making Omoi's eyes widen.

"The case also has a seal that when a bit of chakra is pumped into it, it summons the Kunai back into it. Now onto you, Samui." The Daimyo said as he retrieved a beautiful jet-black sword with a dragon design on the hilt. "This sword is made of a special metal that can conduct chakra easily. The hilt is designed for you to be able to store chakra there and draw on it at will." The Daimyo finished as he handed the busty blond the sword. "And now you, Yugito-san. Your weapons were a bit difficult to find, but I think you'll like them." The man said as he handed Yugito a pair of what looked like cat claws.

"Those claws can conduct your chakra easily and can even be used to handle enemy chakra. Be careful with these, they are powerful weapons." The Daimyo said, making Yugito nod and mutter a quick thank you. "And now you, Naruto-san. I do hope I have found something fitting your tastes.." The man said as he handed Naruto a scroll. "What's this?" Naruto asked. "It's a summoning contract with the Bat clan. You will of course have to pass their test, but if you succeed you will truly be a force to be reckoned with." The Daimyo said with a hint of pride.

"Thanks Hideko-san. I appreciate this." Naruto said and shook the man's hand. "Think nothing of it. And I contacted your Kage. Payment for the defeat of the Golem will be awaiting you at your village." The Daimyo finished. Naruto nodded and did a quick bow. "By your leave?" Naruto asked. "Dismissed." The Daimyo said with a smile. _'I have a feeling that team is going to go very far.. Very far indeed/' _The Daimyo thought as he took a seat and drank a cup of tea.

A/N: What happened you guys? We were doing so well with the reviews.. Come on, it's the only way I know if I'm doing well. And to the guy who said what was next was predictable, take that! Anyway, Review! The quicker you do, the quicker I update!

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Don't know money systems, so here one yen is one dollar.

Last Time:

'_I have a feeling that team is going to go very far.. Very far indeed/' _The Daimyo thought as he took a seat and drank a cup of tea.

Now:

~ Kumo- Raikage Office ~

Naruto smirked as he stepped into A's office and took a seat on a chair. The rest of the team came in after him and bowed. A tick mark grew on A's forehead at the blonde's obvious lack of respect, but he ignored it. "Report." He stated. Samui began " The party began without a hitch, but we.." she began, only to hear a cough from behind her. "I mean, Naruto found out that nine of the waiters were indeed Iwa nins in disguise. Then, the Golem came into it and sealed the door. Naruto provided a distraction for us to get rid of the Jounin." Samui finished.

"After the nine Jounins went down, the Golem moved in to attack. We umm.." Karui began, only to get cut off by Omoi. "We got our collective assess handed to us and after a quickly formulated plan, Naruto and Yugito took him down. At the last minute," Omoi was then but off by Yugito. "I accessed my…chakra and activated my cloak. The Golem had a cast of explosive tags on his leg and I tackled him out the wall and straight down the fall." Yugito said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you're still here. The blast from the suicide cast and the impact from the fall should have killed you." A said. No one wanted to say anything, so he turned to Naruto. "Well, you're the only one who hasn't said a word." He said as he turned to Naruto. "I went after her." Naruto simply stated. " What do you mean? That was a 200-foot fall. How did you go after her?" A asked seriously. "I launched a Teflon cable into the wall, strapped it to my pants, and jumped out the window after her. I managed to grab her by her waist and stop the cable while we were still a good distance up, so we managed to escape the worst of the blast." Naruto replied.

"You did what!" A said as he slammed his hand onto the table. "I went after her. Is that a problem?" Naruto asked. " You endangered your own life for her. Why?" A asked curiously, wondering why he was willing to risk his life for Yugito. The girl had it rough as the Jinchuriki of the Nibi. She hadn't been shown much kindness until she was adopted into the Nii family at the age of 10, but by then the damage was done. Yugito was always wary of people she didn't know, so A was genuinely curious about the boy's intentions.

"No man left behind, no matter what." Naruto stated firmly. "That's the only rule I have for my team. The mission doesn't matter, nor do the objectives, if even one man falls. Always look after those that look up to you. If even one of us doesn't make it back, then the mission is a failure." Naruto replied as he stood up straight on his seat. ".. All right, brat. You've shown you have skills, the ability to lead and follow, and loyalty. For that, I officially name you as the Captain of team Yugito." A stated, shocking everyone.

Everyone was about to retaliate, but were cut off when Naruto spoke. "I accept. Under one condition. Yugito is to be my co-captain. While my plans are usually good, they are better when I have input from a third person." Naruto demanded, making Yugito smile. "Fine. You and Yugito are co-captains for team Yugito. Here." A said as he handed Naruto a check. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the check, then his jaw fell. "That's the bounty Golem had on his head." A said, chuckling at the blonde's reaction. "But that's Fifty Million yen!" Naruto replied. "He was wanted in a lot of places. " A replied simply, pissing Naruto off.

"Fine, but this isn't just for me. I want five checks, each made out to one of the following: Samui, Yugito, Omoi, Karui, and myself. It was a team effort." Naruto said. A nodded and took the check, then began writing out the other checks. "Naruto-san, you really don't have to do this." Samui said behind him. "Of course I do. No man is an island, and without you guys the plan wouldn't have worked. Besides, we're a team!" Naruto replied as he took the newly written checks from the Raikage and handed them to his team. "Thanks!" Omoi, Samui, and Karui shouted.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Yugito said in a small voice. No one had ever acknowledged that the "demon" had ever done something right, and now here she was being treated fairly by a boy.. No, a man she had met a few months ago. To think that he would be so kind and fair to everyone, it made her feel.. Warm inside. _'Oh, is it true love among blondes?' _The Nibi asked her in a teasing tone. Yugito blushed fiercely and looked down. _'Would you for once in your life shut up!' _she demanded to the demon cat. _'Well, am I wrong? He makes you feel safe, he worries for you, he helps you, he's not a greedy moron like the rest of the humans, and he acknowledges you as a person, not an object.' _Nibi shot back

'_But..' _before Yugito could reply, she was once again cut off by the Nibi. _'Think about that warmth you felt when he wrapped his arms around you at the party. Think about the relief you felt when you were caught in the middle of the fall. The warmth explosive feeling you felt when you looked up to see him holding you, knowing he risked his life for yours and he held on, despite the fact that my demonic chakra was burning his skin.'_ Nibi finished, leaving Yugito fishing for words. _'But…but…' _ _'Deny it all you want, kitten, but you love him. It's a fact.' _Nibi said as she cut off their contact, hoping the girl could see what's been standing before her.

Yugito looked up to see Naruto talking to the rest of the team excitedly about a night on the town. As soon as she looked up, he waved her over with a smile plastered across his face. "Yugi-chan, come on!" Naruto said as the blond girl walked towards the rest of her team. _'Maybe, just maybe..' _Yugito mused as she joined the team. "What's going on?" she asked happily. "Well, we're all going out later to celebrate a successful A rank mission. You in?" Karui asked excitedly. Yugito smiled and nodded, then turned to Naruto. Pick me up at 7:00 pm. And don't be late!" She finished as she sauntered out of the Raikage office. She had to get ready.

~ Time skip – Yugito's apartment ~

Naruto groaned as he knocked on Yugito's door. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black converse shoes. "Yea, right. Dress to impress." Naruto muttered as he remembered Tony's words. _'Over kill is under rated my ass.' _Yugito opened the door to find a nervous looking Naruto standing at her doorstep. "Well, you clean up pretty well. Come on in. I'm almost ready." She said as she headed to the bathroom. Naruto blinked, but followed after her.

"I won't be long." She said as she stepped into the bathroom. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. He sat there for 20 minutes waiting for Yugito to step out of the bathroom. But when she did, he could tell the time was well invested. "What do you think?" She asked as she came out in a pair of jeans that seemed to be painted on and a purple top that showed a bit of belly. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she topped it off with a pair of black heels with a purple lining.

Naruto turned and his jaw dropped. "uhh…uh..uh.." "Glad you approve." Yugito cut him off. She then sat besides him and took his hand into hers. "Naruto-kun, there's something I want to tell you." Yugito said as she looked down. "You know you can tell me anything, Yugi-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "Well, that's the thing. This is..big. It's a main reason why my Jounin-sensei left me behind the day you met me. It's the reason why my friend circles are so…limited." Yugito said as her voice dropped and she looked down.

"You can tell me anything, Yugi-chan." Naruto reaffirmed with a squeeze of her hand. "Well, I was about 3 when the great demon, The Nibi no Bakaneko attacked the village. At the time, there were few seal masters in Kumo. Everyone knew the obvious solution, seal the beast and use it as a weapon, but no one knew what to seal it into. The beast was getting closer to the Raikage Tower and was ravaging the outskirts, so they chose a child at random. That child was I." Yugito said fighting back a sob. "At first, my family was happy that I was fulfilling such an honor, but…" Yugito stopped as the bitter memories rose.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shh.. What happened, it's all right, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to listen." Naruto reassured. "A..After a while, the villagers began treating my family badly. Like it was cursed. And when my family realized it was because of me they became a social pariah, they were..Disgusted with me. They put me up for adoption and left Kumo.. That was the last I saw of my parents." Yugito said as her eyes watered. "From there things got worse.." Yugito said as she curled up into a ball.

"The orphanage kicked me out a week after they figured out who I was. From there, I was completely ignored by everyone. All they saw was the demon that ravaged the village so long ago and not the little girl crying and begging for attention." Yugito stopped to wipe away a tear. "That's when I was found by the Third Raikage. He..He seemed nice at the time. He gave me a place to stay and food, he was my father and for a time I was happy, but it couldn't last.." Yugito stated with a bitter smile.

"He..He put me through a strict training program.. To him, I was nothing more than a weapon. It wasn't until I turned 10 that the third was overthrown and replaced by A. He helped integrate me back to society and gave me a place in the Nii family. But still, I just.. Couldn't trust people. Not again. The risk was too great." Yugito then looked to Naruto with tears running down her face. "Then you came along.." She trailed off. "Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you! You, the one person who has ever treated me like a person without knowing me. You're kind, funny, sweet, you risked your life for mine, you pulled my ass out of the fire, and I want to trust you, but I just couldn't. Not until I told you this.. If you don't feel the same, please. Don't toy with me or try to use me. Just leave." Yugito said as she turned away from the open door. She heard Naruto get up and the door slam shut. That broke the Dam and the water works began. _'I.. I can't believe I thought he was different.' _Yugito thought.

The Nibi for once stayed quiet, but was shocked when a familiar voice spoke. "You're an idiot." She turned to see Naruto sitting right besides her. "But you.." "Left? Nope, still here." Naruto cut her off. "Now, I may not be on the level of the seal masters of Kumo, but I know a thing or two. I use seals to store thousands of weapons. Do you honestly think I'm not going to be able to tell the difference between you and the seal?" Naruto asked with a deathly serious face. "Bu..But, how can you trust me after this..how?" she asked.

"You want to know how much I trust you and how sure I am that you aren't the demon people claim you are?" Naruto asked, catching her attention. He unsealed his sword and placed it in front of her. He unsealed five kunai and placed them before her. He took a small piece of cloth and used it as a blindfold. "I am willing to trust you with my life. Do whatever you will, I won't stop you." Naruto said and waited. Yugito traced the sword in front of her then looked up at him.

'_He..He really does care about me..He trusts me…' _Yugito thought as she looked at the blindfolded blond before her. She leaned over to him and kissed his lips softly, her own savoring the taste and texture of his. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

A/N: Yes, lots and lots of Reviews! I'm so glad, so I updated extra quickly! Now, to answer some questions. To Nanashi113, the reason they didn't use ninjutsu is because they were in a confined room full of VIP's, so they couldn't take that risk. As for the bats, I found an interesting way to work that in. As for Gasacan90, didn't really understand your question or review? PM it to me. And to rikuofdarkness45, this Naruto is different then the Average Naruto.

He's smart, thinks on his feet, intuitive. He's going to formulate plans instead of just using brute force. Plus, this was a legendary ninja. Give him some credit here. Now, I loved the reviews guys, they're why I updated so quickly! So review more and I'll update more! And finally,

Read And Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Last Time:

Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Now:

As soon as the kiss began, it was over. Yugito pushed herself to pull away and took off Naruto's blindfold, smiling at his expression. She leaned close to him and whispered. "I like you.. a lot. And I don't know if you feel the same about me. Don't answer me, but know that I will work to get you. When I want something, I go after it. And you're someone I want by my side." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and pulled back, leaving a dazed and confused Naruto. "Well, we better get going, don't want everyone waiting for us." Yugito said as she headed for the door.

"Y..yeah.." Naruto said as he walked after her. _'Why does my life have to be so complicated..' _Naruto mentally demanded as he followed Yugito to the restaurant. She was enjoying herself if the sway in her step was anything to go by. "And what a view.." Naruto whispered.

~ Red Lightning Restaurant ~

Naruto smiled as he and Yugito headed towards the rest of the team, who looked to be patiently waiting. "Hey guys!" Yugito said as she waved them over. Karui was in a pair of jeans and a brown top that complimented her eyes and hair. Omoi was in a pair of jeans and a polo, and Samui was..breathtaking. She was wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on and a baby blue blouse that seemed to hug her generous bust. As Yugito greeted Karui and Omoi, Naruto walked over to Samui.

"Hey, Samui-chan. You look.. Wow." Naruto said as he stumbled over his words. Samui blushed and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I don't usually go out, but I figured this was a good exception." Samui said with a smile. "Hey guys, come on. The tables are ready." Karui interrupted them and they all headed inside. The restaurant as a whole was well decorated with a rich red color as its central theme. Naruto and the rest of the group were escorted to an empty table. "What can I get you?" The waiter asked in an exasperated voice.

Naruto glared at the man and looked through his menu. "I'll have a medium rare steak with fries and broccoli." Naruto said and the waiter wrote his order down. " I'll have the chicken Alfredo." Samui said. "Shrimp alfredo." Yugito said in agreement. "Firecracker shrimp." Karui said. "I'll just have the.. grilled chicken." Omoi said with a sigh. "Coming right up." The waiter said as he left. "So what's been going on with you guys?" Naruto asked as a blonde waitress came by and took their drink orders.

"Just water, please." Naruto said with a smile. "I'll have a bloody Mary. I haven't been up to much except practicing my kenjutsu. What about you guys?" Karui said. "I'll just have a beer. Same here, but have you guys heard about the new teacher we're supposed to be getting?" Yugito asked. "A beer is cool. This is news to me, who is it?" Samui asked. "I don't know, the Raikage sent a messenger to tell me this afternoon. I'll just have a beer." Omoi said. "We're supposed to meet him tomorrow." Omoi finished.

"Well, the night is ours. So lets have some fun after this!" Yugito said happily as their drinks arrived. Everyone smiled and raised their drinks to her toast as the food arrived. _'This night has a lot of potential..' _Naruto thought as he looked at his team happily eating and talking amongst themselves.

~ One dinner and Several Alcoholic Drinks Later ~

Naruto smiled as he dragged his team out of the restaurant. _'I should have seen this coming…' _Naruto thought as he paid for the meal and drinks. He then walked out into the street to see his team..gone? "Hey, come on Naruto! We're headed to a club." Yugito said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the " On the Rocks " club.

~ On the Rocks Club ~

The music was thumping loudly against the speakers of the club where Naruto and Yugito just entered. Karui and Omoi were already on the dance floor and Samui was sitting at the bar. "Come on." Yugito said as she pulled him towards the dance floor. "I'm going to get a drink first, ok?" Naruto said as he headed to the Bar. Yugito nodded and headed to the dance floor, leaving Naruto at the bar. He headed to the bartender and sat in front of him. _'What did Tony say..' _Naruto wondered as he tried to remember his mentor's words.

"What can I get you, pal?" The gruff bartender asked. "Scotch, on the rocks." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet. The bartender came over to him with the bottle and poured his drink. Before Naruto could pay him, the man spoke. "Don't worry, buddy, the blonde at the bar paid for it." The man said and pointed to Samui, who was heading over to Naruto. He took a quick sip and motioned to the seat next to him. "Thanks for the drink." Naruto said with a smile. "Thanks for dinner." She quipped back. He smiled and took another sip.

"Not going to join the others?" Naruto asked Samui. "I'm not much of a party girl. Since I was little, my parents trained me in the ninja arts. I'm not exactly sure how to act." Samui admitted with a small blush. "So I was thinking we could it would be cool if we use this time to talk.." She said. Naruto took a quick glance at Yugito dancing with another guy and a small part of him grew jealous at the sight. "Y..yea, sure." Naruto said as he re-focused his attention to Samui. However, he was a little shocked when he turned to see Samui's face right in front of his own.

"So, I'm guessing she told you about her…condition?" Samui asked. "And a lot more.." Naruto muttered as Samui took his hands into her own. "So, I'm guessing she also told you she likes you?" Samui asked with a Cheshire cat grin. "more like showed me.." Naruto muttered as he asked for another scotch. "Oh, how did she do that, like this?" Samui asked. Naruto turned but was greeted by Samui's lips attaching to his own. His mind momentarily shut down by the action.

'_Wh..what the hell is happening?' _Naruto asked as Samui pulled away. "What..what just happened?" Naruto asked in a dazed voice. "I just declared war. I like you Naruto, a lot, and I am not going to lose you. Period. I know what I want and I want you." Samui said as she ordered another drink and sauntered off. _'Fuck my life!' _Naruto thought as he turned back to the bartender. "You ok, kid?" The bartender asked. "Just keep em coming." Naruto said as he finished his scotch.

~ The Next Day ~

Naruto groaned as he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face. _'Ow, damn you su..n? Wait my bunkers is at the base of a mountain. How the hell can sunlight be getting in? And what the hell happened last night?' _Naruto thought as he cracked an eye open slowly. _'Baby blue décor, can go either way. Room is clean, and everything is neatly organized. Leaning towards a woman's bedroom? Weapon cache indicates kunoichi.. what else?' _Naruto thought as he continued to scan the room. He saw a few stuffed animals and some miscellaneous items.

'_Definitely a woman…but who?' _Naruto wondered as he looked over himself to see a person standing over him. The man was wearing the standard garb for Kumo shinobi and the white flak jacket that signified he was a Jounin. He had baby blue eyes and blond medium hair. _'Shit!' _Naruto thought as he saw the man. "Hey buddy, sleep well?" Atsui asked. A painful throb came over Naruto's head. "I can't even remember what happened last night.. un, and you are?" "Atsui." The fellow blonde spoke. "Naruto. Um, can you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Certainly. You're in my house." _'Please, don't tell me..' _Naruto thought as he heard that. "In my sister's room." _'Phew, one less thing to worry about….fuck, out of the frying pan and into the fire!' _"In my sister's bed.." _'I'm going to die!' _'WITH MY SISTER AND HER BEST FRIEND!" Atsui hissed at him _"What a way to go..wait what!?' _Naruto though as he raised his head to see Samui in a thin nightie cuddling up to his hand and Yugito in his shirt cuddling to his other hand. _'Fuck...' _"Any chance of me not dying?" Naruto asked nervously as Atsui took out his sword.

"No, sorry!" Atsui said as he stabbed down to Naruto's head. Thinking quickly, Naruto substituted himself with a pillow and ran full speed towards the window that was letting the sunlight in. Atsui quickly chased after him as Naruto crashed through the window and fell to the street, the commotion waking the girls up. Naruto quickly summoned his own sword to block the downwards strike Atsui sent at him. He pushed Atsui away and got into a defensive stance as Atsui began making hand seals. "Fire Style: Great Fireball !" Atsui yelled as he shot a large ball of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly rolled out of the way and watched as the fireball scorched the ground where he was standing. "What's the matter, Naruto? Feeling a little hot under the collar?" Atsui asked as Naruto growled. Naruto made a familiar cross sign and sent the clone after Atsui. The clone quickly charged at Atsui with sword in hand and slashed at his midsection, making Atsui focus on him. Naruto took the opportunity to make more hand seals and disappeared. As Atsui ducked under one of the clone's slashes, Atsui took the opportunity and stabbed the clone through the ribs, dispelling it with a poof of smoke.

Atsui turned back around to see Naruto…gone? "Where did you go, you bastard!" Atsui demanded in an angry tone, only to be caught off guard when a hand grabbed his ankle. Atsui was quickly dragged underground and buried up to his neck. Naruto appeared in front of him with his sword aimed at Atsui's neck. "Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation!" Naruto muttered. "Stop!" rang out Samui's voice. She and Yugito were dressed and outside in the street. "This is so not cool! Naruto, meet my brother, Atsui."

"Wait, you know this guy!" Atsui demanded as he struggled. "Yea, I do. Come on, we can talk more inside." Samui said as Naruto pulled Atsui from the ground.

~ Back Inside ~

Naruto awkwardly sat at a dinner table across from a fuming Atsui as Samui handed him a cup of tea. "You don't remember anything from last night then?" Yugito asked. "Well, I remember…music..dancing..and..i think someone suggested a sponge bath.." Naruto said through fuzzy images. Atsui fumed at the sponge bath thing, but settled after a glare from his sister. "What happened?" Naruto asked the two girls. " Well, after I left you at the bar and our little talk, you stayed there for a good while. Then you got up, grabbed me, and took me to the dance floor." Samui said with a blush.

"You didn't even give me a choice, said something about living it up. Well, you were a horrible dancer, but you got me to loosen up and we started dancing. After a song or two, Yugito came in and stole you away. I went back to the bar entrance to see Karui and Omoi leaving. It was around… midnight. About half an hour later, we all decided to leave. Thing is, none of us know where you live." Yugito said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "My house is on the other side of the village, so we decided to drag you here." Samui said.

"And I didn't trust her alone with you, so I decided to stay." Yugito said with a puff of her cheeks. "Anyway, then we dragged you to my room where we were going to put you to sleep and someone suggested a sponge bath…may have been me." Samui said with a large blush spreading on her cheeks shocking her brother. "And..i may have agreed to it." Yugito said in a small voice. "But we didn't actually do it, we only took off your shirt." Samui said in an embarrassed tone. "So we left you on her bed and left to get some sleep." Yugito finished.

"Yea…I think that's what happened. Just one question. If you guys left me on Samui's bed to sleep, how did I wake up with you two at my side?" Naruto asked, making the girls blush. "It's my bed!" Samui playfully shot back. "And I got cold." Yugito replied. Naruto smiled at the two girls. This was getting interesting..

A/N: Oh, so many reviews! They're awesome, and I appreciate them all. As to Wyrtha and Anyone else who may have doubts, Hiruzen is a GUY! Not a chick. Naruto has a brother, not a sister. As to the iron man suit, classified info, sorry. And as far as the tempo of the relationship, it isn't official yet. Remember that, ncpfan. I'm sorry, but the Konoha confrontation is quite a few chapters away. As for the OOC-ness of the third raikage, simple story device.

And I'm glad that we've come to an arrangement. You guys give me lots and lots of reviews, and I give you lots and lots of chapters! Yay, everyone is happy! So go ahead and review, sooner I update, sooner the confrontation happens! So review, review, review! Multiple times to just once, Review! And finally:

Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Special shout out to NCPFan. He really took the time out to help me with my writing and i appreciate it. oh, and I will NOT be doing Killer bee's raps…they're weird. '-.-

Last Time:

Naruto smiled at the two girls. This was getting interesting..

Now:

Naruto's smile was quickly erased as his shirt was thrown at him. "What?" Naruto asked. "Come on, we got a meeting with our new sensei in an hour. You and I need to go get changed." Yugito said as she dragged him out the door. "Alright, I'll meet you guys at the training ground in a few." Naruto said as he sunshinned away. "Remember, training ground 2!" Samui yelled after him.

~ Bunker ~

Naruto quickly walked in and walked straight into his room, only to see all of the monitors turned on and the Avengers looking straight at him. "Where have you been!" Natalya demanded as soon as he walked in. "I was sleeping in a warm comfy bed with two girls, any other questions?" Naruto replied as he walked into the bathroom. Natalya fumed as she disappeared from the monitor in the living area and reappeared in the bathroom monitor.

"Yes, what the hell did you do last night!" Natalya asked as the rest of the avengers came online to the one monitor in the bathroom. "I went out, had a lovely dinner, went to a club, got half drunk, and was whisked away by a blonde duo to a warm bedroom. Then when I woke up, one of the blonde's brother tried to kill me." Naruto replied quickly as he turned off the monitor and dried off. He quickly put on his underwear, black t-shirt, and black pair of cargo pants.

As soon as he stepped into his living area, Tony came on screen. "I'm so proud of you, you're a chip off the old block!" He said happily, making Naruto sweat drop. "Shouldn't Natalya be in here kicking your ass for being a pervert and grilling mines for details?" Naruto asked as he put on a pair of socks and his black combat boots. "I've momentarily disabled all of the monitors in this room except mines, now tell me about your encounter with the blonde duo." Tony said in a pervy tone.

"How about I don't and we say I did." Naruto replied as he put on his fingerless gloves. Tony's mood visibly dampened, but he quickly recovered his bright mood. "Hey Tony, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto said catching Tony's attention. "What's up?" Tony asked. "I've been going through the "dead" technology catalogued in the archives and I came across something interesting." Naruto said as he walked up to his laptop and pulled up a picture of a cell phone. "What, you want to recreate a cell phone?" Tony asked.

"Not necessarily, just certain aspects. I realize calls are out of the league since we would need functioning satellites, but I was wondering if a short range texting system could be created for a small 6 man team." Naruto asked. "Well how far would the range have to be?" Tony asked as he analyzed the possibilities. "About… 15-20 miles would be fine. And it would of course their manufacturing and creation will remain an Avenger secret." Naruto said. _'In theory it could work, but the transmitters would have to be attuned to each other..shouldn't be too hard.' _Tony mused.

"Give me a few days and I'll get back to you on that one, k?" Tony asked. "Sure, I have to get going. Try to calm Natalya down for me, will ya?" Naruto asked as he left the bunker. "No promises." Tony said as he pulled up a cyber workbench and began looking through the schematics and jotting down a few notes about what would be needed.

~Training Ground 2 ~

Naruto quickly arrived at the training ground to see his team already there talking to a large dark skinned man with a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" and he was wearing the standard uniform for Kumo Jounin, including a white forehead protector and an oval pair of glasses. "Um, hey guys how's it going. And who are you?" Naruto asked as he extended a hand to Killer Bee. "Me, I'm Killer bee. The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi!" Bee exclaimed happily.

"How did you get named killer bee?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. "Cause I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Also, my full name is Kirabi!" Killer bee said, making Naruto sweat drop as he went to stand next to his team. "Ok, so how can we help you?" Naruto asked. "I'm your new sensei. I'm here to help each of you better yourselves!" Bee answered, but Naruto still wasn't buying it. "This team consists of mainly Chunnin level or better ninja, why would the Raikage assign a sensei?" Naruto warily asked.

"It's so he can help me with my…special circumstances." A voice from behind Naruto said. Naruto turned to see Yugito standing behind him. _'Duh, Yugito probably needs help controlling the chakra of her biju. Who better to help her than another Jinchuuriki?' _Naruto mentally berated himself. "Alright, I'm sorry for the third degree." Naruto said. "No issue, now here are your assignments, I've read most of your profiles and know how you guys can improve." Bee said, making everyone perk up.

"Omoi, you need to work on your physical strength, so you are to go do physical exercises until I say stop." Bee said as he handed Omoi a 50 pound weighed vest. "What's this for?" Omoi asked. "To make things more challenging. Karui, you could do with a bit of grace when you handle your sword, so you are to go practice Katas and movements." Bee said as he handed her a pair of 20-pound wrist weights. "Samui, you need to increase your chakra reserves, so you are to go practice your fighting style while water walking." Bee said and handed her a pair of ankle weights. "Try not to sink."

Bee then turned to Yugito "Now Yugito. You need to gain a better degree of control over your chakra, but your speed and strength are also lacking, so your workouts are going to be different." Bee said as he handed her a weighed fifty-pound vest and 20 pound weighed ankle weights. "First, you'll join Omoi for some physical training. Then, you'll go for about… 30 laps around this training field. The, it'll be control exercise with Samui. And when I deem you ready, we'll see about getting your chakra source under control." Bee said. Yugito paled at the amount of work and left to go get started.

Bee then turned to Naruto. "Now, lets not bullshit. You and I both know the Raikage doesn't have a firm grasp on your abilities, so I'm afraid I cant help you much." Bee said. "You got a 120 pound training vest?" Naruto asked as he unzipped his Kevlar vest. Bee nodded and handed it to him. "I'm used to 75 pounds, so this should be a bit better. I also have on a 30-pound ankle weight on each leg, so this should be a bit of a challenge. I'll just follow Yugito's routine, but end it with some sparring with clones and Jutsu training. However, if you could help me develop my lightning chakra nature, that would be perfect."

Naruto said, then turned to see Bee nodding. "I'll get a fellow Jounin to help you with your lightning affinity. Also, I heard you have the bat summoning contract from the Daimyo himself, is this true?" Bee asked in interest. "Yes, but I'm not signing it until I get a firm control of my reserves. No point in being able to summon boss if the chakra loss is so great, it kills you is there?" Naruto asked as he put on the training vest and followed after Yugito.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito groaned as she struggled in her run. The extra weight was killing her! _'Why the hell did that sadistic excuse of a sense decide to give me so much weight?' _Yugito complained, only to hear the telltale sounds of someone running up besides her. She turned to see Naruto at her side jogging like it was no problem. "Oh? Has the mighty decided to visit the downtrodden?" Yugito asked. "What are you complaining about? You only have 70 pounds of weight on you." Naruto shot back playfully at her.

"Look who's talking, you only have fifty!" Yugito shot back, pointing out his training vest. "This is a hundred twenty pound training vest. Not only that, but I have a 30 pound ankle weight strapped to each leg. You don't hear me complaining." Naruto muttered, making her blush in embarrassment. "How the hell are you even standing?" she asked the blonde nin. "Cause my last teacher was more sadistic than this." Naruto said, remembering Natalya's training regimen.

"Now come on. We're both in hell for today, so we might as well make it fun." Naruto said as he winked at her and began running faster, leaving her behind. A large smile grew on Yugito's face as she sped up trying to catch up with Naruto. "Oh no you don't!" And with that the beginning of a training race was announced.

~ Time Skip – 2 weeks into training ~

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed and went to take a shower. For these last couple of weeks, things had been going pretty well for him and the rest of team Yugito. As he stepped out of the shower, Tony appeared onto the monitor. "Hey Naruto, have you finished the circuitry layout?" Tony asked. "Yea, have you finished calibrating the signal to move the messages from device to device?" Naruto asked as he got dressed.

"It's been a bit tricky, but I've gotten the data to be wirelessly transferred up to 19 miles. So, when do you think you'll be able to start on the prototype?" Tony asked as he inspected Naruto's work. "Not tonight, cause I have something big planned for today." Naruto replied with a grin. "Oh, what do you have planned for Today?" Tony asked as Naruto finished getting dressed and walked over to a shelf brimming with scrolls. He pulled out a black one with golden edges and the kanji for "Bat" on it.

"Today, I'm signing this contract and getting accepted by the bat clan!" Naruto stated defiantly as he left the bunker. "Wait." Tony said, making Naruto turn around. "Go to the top shelf in the equipment room and grab a pair of goggles labeled "Night Vision." Naruto nodded and went to the equipment room and checked the top shelf. HE pulled out a pair of binoculars that had straps to be adjusted top his head and green tinted lenses. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he tried the night vision goggles on.

"As the name implies, they allow you to see in the dark. Turn them on with the switch on the side and everything will get clear in a green shade." Tony stated. Naruto nodded and left the bunker, leaving Tony to inspect his schematics. Tony smirked as he looked over the schematics for the texting devices. "That kids' going to get himself killed one of these days." Tony muttered.

~ Training Ground 2~

Naruto smiled as he arrived at the training ground. Omoi was sparring against Samui in the middle of a lake while Karui and Yugito sparred at the edge. Bee was sitting on a tree branch watching them, then noticed Naruto. "Look who finally decided to show up." He said. Everyone turned to see Naruto lugging holding a regular sized black scroll in his hand. "Wait, you're going to.." Omoi began, only for Naruto to cut him off. "Yep, I'm going to sign the bat summoning contract today!" Everyone's faces paled at this declaration.

The Bat clan hadn't had a summoner in a long time. Either they were hostile or their expectations were exceedingly demanding. Either way, no bat had seen the light of the human world for over 20 years. "Naruto-kun, are you sure about this?" Samui and Yugito asked, then glared at each other. "Yea, I'm sure!" Naruto said as he laid the scroll out on the ground and looked at the next blank spot. "Now, you need to sign this in blood, so bite down on your thumb and get on with it!" An excited bee told Naruto.

Naruto bit his thumb and signed his name onto the contract, then turned to Bee. "Now what?" he asked. "Now, begin channeling chakra to your hands, bite your thumb for the required blood sacrifice, and do these hand seals." Bee stated as he showed him the hand seals for summoning. "And on the last hand seal, slam your hands on the ground and release the built up chakra." Bee finished. Naruto nodded and began channeling chakra to his hands, then bit his thumb.

'_Boar…dog…monkey…bird…RAM!'_ Naruto internally yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. a large poof of smoke engulfed him and by the time it cleared, only the scroll remained. Naruto had vanished.

A/N: Guys, guys, I thought we had an arrangement… You review, I update, and everyone's happy. What happened to the reviews? Well, I decided to be merciful today since one of my favorite authors, Ero Slacker Micha favorited this story. But on a more serious note, I do love reviews and I want them. I do want them on a train, I do want them in the rain, Sam I am.

Fobiddenfruitunloved, I'm kind of leaning towards it but it could go either way.

FinalKingdomHearts: Dude, I am not going to tell you again, I have very busy days and not so busy days. I'll be updating at MY pace, not yours. 2k+ words a chapter might not seem like much to you, but they're plenty!

So, to encourage the reviews, I have left you…well, I don't really have to reiterate do I? Either way, its a… Bwhahahaha Evil Cliffhanger! Review if you want to find out what happened! And finally,

Read and Review


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Eww, I warmed shadowelf144's egg on a website. I feel abused.. (T^T)

On a less perverse sounding note, I have decided to cave to a few reviews and for this chapter only, made it longer. Wohoo for peer pressure '-.-.

As per some requests, here's some insight to Konoha's view of the story, so here it is, me caving!

Now, onto the story!

Last Time:

Naruto had vanished.

Now:

~ Konohagakure No Sato ~

Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked at Team Kakashi standing before him. "And after Idate crossed the finish line, we were given payment and we left." Kakashi finished. "Well done, Kakashi-san. You and your team will be compensated for your services once the payment is equally distributed. Everyone except for Hiruzen is dismissed." Minato finished. Sakura and Sasuke left with Kakashi, leaving father and son to their own devices.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen asked through gritted teeth. "Would you please drop the formalities? Your mother and I are worried about you." Minato said. "Oh, now you're worried about your son?" Hiruzen shot back. "You know what I mean." Minato replied. "Oh, enlighten me, will you father dearest? How is this different than what happened to my older brother?" Hiruzen asked. "You haven't been sleeping in the clan estate for more than two months now. Ever since you got back from Wave. We don't know whether you eat, sleep, how you live." Minato pleaded.

"Did you ever think about that when my brother was gone? He's been gone since I was six, but never once did I see you lift a finger to find him!" Hiruzen replied. "My mother didn't once worry whether he ate or how he live." Hiruzen demanded. "Because she was busy training you! Are you implying that was time wasted!" Minato screamed back. "If this is the cost, then yes." Hiruzen said. "By your leave, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen asked. He quickly shunshinned away, leaving a fuming Minato in his office.

Minato sat back down at his desk and looked at the open window. "Alright, you can come out, Jiraiya-sensei." He said. The wall besides the window shimmered and Jiraiya stepped out. "I'm guessing he's still pissed off at the whole "Naruto" thing." Jiraiya said. "That's sugar coating it. But, I'm sure you didn't come here to reminisce. Any word on this Naruto Romanov character?" Minato asked. "As far as my spy network can tell, he was last seen in Managashi mansion.." Jiraiya replied.

"The thunder Daimyo's home?" Minato asked surprised. "Yea, far as I can tell, Kumo may have recruited him." Jiraiya replied. "This isn't good. If he knows where my son is, we won't be able to get to him without inciting war!" Minato said as he slammed his fist on his desk. Jiraiya's face grew grim at that. "Minato, he may be your biological son, but that's as far as you and him are family." "Jiraiya, I didn't know the repercussions.." Minato began, only to be cut off by an angry Jiraiya.

"You knew the repercussions, damn it! You and Kushina, but you know what you two did? You sent that kid out in the cold with a smile on your faces!" Jiraiya yelled at Minato. "You're no better! You and Tsunade are just as guilty as we are. When he left that night, you guys didn't search either!" Minato yelled back. Jiraiya simmered down and took a seat. "I'm not ignoring my mistakes, I acknowledge them. You're ignoring the ones you made." Jiraiya said, then looked to Minato.

"Hey, the Chunnin exams are going to be held here in a month or two, right?" Jiraiya asked. Minato silently nodded. "How about I try to train your son? He hasn't summoned the toads in a while or the slugs. Maybe I can help him out or at least get him ready for the fights." Jiraiya said. "You're free to try, but he won't accept. I've already tried to teach him the Hiraishin and Kushina tried to get him interested in Kenjutsu and sealing, but he's refused." Minato replied.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at his student. "Well, we can try.." Jiraiya said. "Yea, all we can do is try." Minato said as he looked over the village.

~ Meantime – With Naruto ~

Naruto coughed as the smoke surrounding him dispelled. He opened his eyes and looked around to see..nothing? _'Why is everything so dark?' _Naruto wondered as he put on his night vision goggles. He turned them on to see a dark chasm before him and what seemed to be a large dark abyss. He took a step back and looked up to see various figures clinging to the ceiling top. Naruto got up. "Anyone there?" He asked as he carefully took his steps. _'Bat guano…' _Naruto thought.

A dark blur flashed before him and he turned to see a relatively tall 3-foot bat standing before him. _'What the..' _Naruto thought. "Hey, I'm Naruto Romanov. And you are?" Naruto asked the bat. The bat inspected him with a close eye. "My name is Xiomy. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The bat asked with an annoyed tone. "Like I said, MY name is Naruto Romanov. I am a human and I signed the Bat summoning Contract and ende.." Naruto was quickly cut off by Xiomy's wings smacking him in the face.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, only to be once again smacked by Xiomy. "Shut up you idiot. It's dangerous here." Xiomy said as she jumped up to Naruto's shoulder and gripped with her legs. "Come on." She whispered as she carefully inspected the area. A few of the Bat summons had begun to gather where Naruto appeared, but other than that nothing major had happened. _'Good, it would have been a blood bath if any of the other officers had found him..' _Xiomy thought as she took off to the chief's Cave atop of the mountain.

~ Mountain Top – Chief's Cave ~

Naruto groaned as Xiomy finally let go of his shoulders and dropped him to the ground. _'Damn, that hurt like hell!' _Naruto thought as he rubbed his left shoulder. He looked up to see a large imposing creature hanging upside down. Naruto got up as a loud voice shook the cave. "Who dares stand before me!" The voice demanded. Naruto steeled himself and spoke. " My name is Naruto Romanov, Last and First of the Avengers, Chunnin of Kumo, Adoptive Son of the Black Widow, and The new holder of the Bat Summoning Contract!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Well, Naruto Romanov, I am Orfeo, the darkness and the boss of the Bat Clan!" Orfeo exclaimed as a loud rumbling resounded throughout the cave and a large red eye opened in front of him. Naruto looked up to see as the large bat hanging before him spread his giant wings and looked him dead in the eye. The bat then shook and looked dead at Naruto. "So you're the new holder of the bat summoning contract. We haven't had a summoner in over 20 years. What makes you think we want you?" The boss demanded in a loud voice.

"Because I'm willing to fight for it, I don't expect it to be freely given to me." Naruto replied. The Bat boss laughed loudly as he shook his head and fell to the ground, landing on all fours and crawling towards the entrance to his cave. "So you're willing to fight for it, huh Naruto-san. Hop on and we'll see if you're worthy." The boss said, making Xiomy gasp. "Orfeo-sama, you don't mean.." Xiomy said as she was cut off. "Yes, Xiomy. We will begin the summoner's test!" Orfeo said as Naruto climbed onto his back.

With a powerful jump, Orfeo jumped from the entrance to his cave and glided towards the base of the mountain. Naruto watched the levels of the large mountain-like chasm ascend all around him as he used chakra to stick to Orfeo's back. "This place is amazing! Where are we?" Naruto asked Orfeo. "That information will be disclosed to you if you manage to pass the summoner's exam." Orfeo said as he flew towards the wall near the bottom of the chasm. Before he impacted on the wall, he folded his wings and positioned his legs and claws in front of him.

He landed on the wall and crawled towards a large hole on the wall. Naruto covered his night vision goggles and gripped the mane around Orfeo's neck to stay on his back as Orfeo crawled through the hole. Naruto mentally yelled as the stalagmites hanging from the ceiling of the tunnel dug into his back, but voiced nothing aloud. "Good…" Orfeo said as he emerged in a large circular room that looked to be shaped like a volcano. "You have passed the crawl of endurance. Now we must assemble the other Bat officers."

With that said, Orfeo cocked his head back and let loose an ear piercing screech, which resounded all around the arena. Within moments, several bats ranging from 9 to 15 feet in size arrived. "Why have we been summoned, Orfeo-sama?" One of the officers asked as he landed on the floor right besides them on all fours. "We have a newcomer who wishes to become the Bat Summoner." Orfeo replied, making the Bat officer hiss. "Then the trial is to take place, I assume.." The officer said, getting a nod in response from Orfeo.

"Trial, what trial?" Naruto asked as he stared at the exchange between the two summons. "A trial by which we will determine whether you are fit to become the new summoner of the Bats.." A feminine voice spoke from above him. He looked up to see another bat officer hanging upside down above his head, but this one had a red mane of shaggy hair on her chest instead of the usual gray. "What do these trials entail?" Naruto curiously asked. Before the large bat in front of him could answer, Orfeo responded him.

"The trial is simple. You are to stay on my back for either 8 consecutive hours in flight or you are to force me to land. However, during those eight hours, I may do anything to throw you off. Whether it's slamming my back full force into a wall or a simple barrel roll." Orfeo replied, making Naruto a bit nervous. "We will be at the highest point of this Arena, so if you fall, you will fall to your death. Should one of my officers come to your aid, you will become that officer's personal slave. Any questions?" Orfeo asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and stared defiantly at Orfeo. "When do we begin?" HE asked with a little cockiness in his voice. "Oh, I like him.." the large bat hanging over him commented. "By the power I hold as head of the Bat clan, I hereby call the Summoner Trial to begin!" Orfeo shouted, gaining a massive uproar from all of the Bat officers present. Orfeo spread out one of his wings and motioned for Naruto to climb on. Naruto quickly jumped onto Orfeo's back and began channeling Chakra to his feet. Orfeo used his powerful hind legs to jump and began flapping his wings, rising farther and farther.

~ Naruto~

Naruto was inwardly freaking out as he saw the ground getting further and further away. _'Shit, shit, shit! All right, if I pass this, I get to be the Bat summoner, if not it's either death or slavery. Really optimistic choices..' _Naruto mused as Orfeo climbed higher and higher, almost reaching the ceiling. _'Alright, what do I know about bats?' _Naruto asked himself as he tried to remember what Hawkeye and Tony had taught him about wild animals.

'_Bats, bats.. All right, prefer darkness, most vampire bats only feed off livestock, most bats mainly feed on fruit, not necessarily poor eyesight, but they use Sonar to Navigate. Sonar…sonar, of course! It's just sending out a wave of sound and waiting to get feedback on it to map out the room. Now how can I use it to my advantage?' _Naruto thought as he used his night vision goggles to scope the Arena for anything useful _'Dammit, there's nothing but rocks and stalagmites!' _Naruto thought as the boss started doing barrel rolls to mess up his concentration.

'_Mess up his concentration, of course! I need a distraction that not only messes him up, but also causes sand waves to interfere with his sonar!' _Naruto thought as he unsealed his collapsible bow. With a flick of his wrist, it armed and he began to take aim, only for Orfeo to slam his back against the wall, crushing him. the pressure was unbearable, but after a second Orfeo hopped off and continued his flight. Naruto watched as the arrow he had been aiming fell to the floor at incredible speeds and buried itself into the ground. _'Note to self: Do not Fall.'_

Naruto thought as he grabbed another arrow and aimed it to the ceiling. As soon as it had buried itself , Naruto took another one and aimed it at a different part of the ceiling. Before he could shoot it, he saw Orfeo was flying back towards the wall with intent to slam his back into it. _'Not again!' _Naruto yelled as he aimed the arrow at the wall and fired. As soon as it got near the wall, it exploded, discombobulating Orfeo.

Naruto watched as Orfeo faltered and crashed head first into the wall. He then took aim at an overgrown stalagmite and fired the arrow at it. It quickly sunk itself into the stalagmite and Naruto looked defiantly at the head of Orfeo.

~ With Xiomy and the Officers ~

"There's no way this one is going to be able to make it. We've had stronger try and they all have failed." An arrogant voice stated. " I have a feeling this one is going to be different." A feminine voice rebutted. "Oh yea, what kind of surprises could this little human have in store?" A gruff voice added, only worsening the argument. Before anyone else could add his or her two cents, a large explosion shook the Arena. The Officers looked up to see Orfeo falter and crash head first into the wall.

"What the hell was that!" Xiomy demanded. "Maybe the brat does have a trick or two up his sleeve.." The gruff voice said in a mirthful tone. Before anyone could berate him, a loud resounding explosion echoed through the Arena.

~With Naruto ~

Naruto walked down towards Orfeo's mane and laid down, using chakra to stick his whole body. He took out another arrow and aimed it to whiz right past Orfeo's ear. "Easy…easy…" Naruto whispered as he calculated the right time. Orfeo suddenly shot off into three loops in an attempt to shake Naruto off. In a split second, Naruto charged chakra into his bow and fired it off. As soon as it got near Orfeo's ear, it went off with a huge bang. The sudden bomb going off in Orfeo's ear made him dizzy and had his head ringing.

Orfeo tried to send out another sound wave so he could locate himself, but the waves from the explosion kept messing up his hearing. Orfeo was irritated as he screeched loudly, sending off waves that overpowered the ringing and let him locate himself. _'Not quite old man!' _Naruto thought as he put his fingers into a sign and detonated the arrows on the ceiling. The loud explosion shook the Arena and began sending off waves of sound everywhere, once again confusing Orfeo.

Orfeo tried to fight through the confusion, only to howl as a large rock dislodged from the ceiling by the explosion slammed against his face. He howled in a desperate attempt to use his sonar to get back in control, but was shocked by the fact that there seemed to be rocks falling everywhere. He tried to maneuver past them, but Naruto had a different plan. He quickly detonated the arrow buried in the stalagmite. Orfeo saw this and quickly folded his wings, going into a nosedive directly to the ground. _'Easy…easy…now!' _Orfeo internally yelled as he expanded his wings to stop his descent and glide.

Naruto quickly remembered about the two arrows he dropped and detonated them right underneath Orfeo, making the Boss summon fall to the floor in a smoking mess. The officers and Xiomy quickly made their way to where the Boss had crashed and waited to see if there was any sign of life.

A/N: You guys gave me lots and lots of reviews; you do like this story (T^T). As per the agreement, here is the chapter. Remember, there are plenty more already written and waiting for your reviews to be published. Truth be told, I already have the next 4 chapters written out. So review and they'll be let out as soon as possible!

And thus, I leave you with another cliffhanger. Is he alive? Flattened? Broken? Review and find out! And I leave you guys with this:

Read and Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Last Time:

The officers and Xiomy quickly made their way to where the Boss had crashed and waited to see if there was any sign of life.

Now:

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. His head was ringing and his vision was blurry. _'What the hell hit me?'_ Naruto asked as he tried to get up, only to be stopped by what felt like thirty pounds of leather lying on top of him. "Right.." Naruto muttered as he felt the thin veins through the parchment like skin. He quickly started pounding against them in an attempt to wake the Boss up.

"Come on, Orfeo, get up already!" Naruto said as he crawled his way out from under the massive wing. "What the hell hit me.." Orfeo asked as he stirred and lifted his wing. Naruto quickly crawled out and stood up in front of Orfeo. "Me." He replied as he reached to his back and took hold of a sharp rock buried into his back. He took it out and took a sharp breath. Naruto then walked up towards Orfeo, only to stop when a large, hulking figure landed in front of him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" a gruff voice demanded as the figure grabbed Naruto by the vest and slammed him into the floor. Naruto winced as the ground made impact with his body, but otherwise stayed quiet. The figure raised its sharp claws and swung down at him, only to be blown away by Orfeo's large claw slamming him away. "That's enough!" Orfeo exclaimed, getting Naruto's and the group's attention.

"But, Orfeo-sama, he nearly killed you!" The gruff voice said as it expanded its wings in order to stop itself from hitting the wall. "He used his smarts and what he had on hand to defeat me. Not only that, but he actually grounded me. In all of the Bat clan's history, no summoner has ever been able to accomplish that!" Orfeo shot back as it rose on all fours, silencing the figure. Orfeo looked at Naruto as he got up. "You have not only passed the summoner's test, but also exceeded the expectations by managing to ground me. I deem you..worthy!" Orfeo exclaimed.

Naruto smiled as the other officers and Xiomy descended to greet him. "Naruto-sama! You did it!" Xiomy exclaimed happily. "Please, no honorifics. I'm just Naruto." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Good going brat. My name is Logan." The large figure said in a ruff voice. Naruto saw the bat standing on all fours like Orfeo, but he had dark red hair, almost blood red. He was tall and well built, a fighter if he ever saw one.

"My name is Sara.." The feminine voice called out to him. He turned to see a slender female bat hanging from the ceiling with he wings ready to take off. Her hair was a blood red and her body seemed to be made for speed. "My name is Vlad." The arrogant voice said. Naruto looked up to see the large bat with silver hair looking down at him. Naruto looked at the bat, but this one seemed more relaxed than the others. _'Great, the level headed one is arrogant.'_

Naruto thought as Orfeo cleared his throat to grab his attention. "Naruto, if you would please climb on so that we may finish this business in my cave?" Orfeo asked. Naruto nodded and climbed onto the Boss's back and held on tight. Orfeo, the three officers, and Xiomy quickly took off towards Orfeo's cave.

~ Orfeo's Cave ~

Naruto winced as he landed from the jump from Orfeo's back. "Naruto-san, are you ok?" Sara asked him when she saw him reach for his back. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I don't usually go around stabbing stakes into my back unless it's Friday." Naruto replied. "Well then Naruto, we won't keep you long." Orfeo said as he clung to the ceiling with his legs and wrapped his wings around himself. "Xiomy, please turn on the light.." Orfeo asked. Suddenly, the lights turned on and Naruto fell back.

He quickly took off his night vision goggles and started blinking rapidly trying to get his vision back to normal. "Are you okay?" Xiomy asked. "Yea, the light just …reacted badly to my night vision goggles." Naruto said. "Well then, let us get on with the introductions, shall we?" Vlad asked in an exasperated tone. "Right.." Orfeo said. "Well, then Naruto, you have met Xiomy. She is the second fastest bat summon around, and the fourth of the officers." Orfeo said as Xiomy waved at Naruto.

"Then there's Vlad, the most well rounded of the officers and third." Orfeo said, drawing attention to the silver haired bat. Vlad snorted and looked away. "Then there's me.." A sultry voice over Naruto said. Naruto looked up to see Sara hanging over him. "That's Sara, the fastest of the Bat summons and the second of the officers." Orfeo said, getting a giggle out of Sara. "Tease.." she said in a flirty tone, drawing a snort from the last figure in the room.

"And I'm Logan, Second in command of the Bat clans and first of the officers." Logan said as he approached Naruto. "Word will spread quickly that there is a new summoner amongst the bats, and even faster since you managed to ground the Bat Boss." Logan said, getting a snort from Orfeo. "Either way, you need to be careful and stay alive, brat. You're no good to anyone dead. Go home and get rested. The Bat clan is backing you up now." Orfeo said.

Naruto nodded and was about to leave, but was stopped by Orfeo. "Wait!" Naruto turned to see Orfeo's long nails by his shoulder. With a quick stab, a burning sensation ran through his veins and he fell to the floor. Naruto looked up at Orfeo, then turned to see the tattoo of a bat silhouette on his arm opposite of his sealing tattoo. "That tattoo is for when you are under fire and have no time to summon normally." Sara said as she looked at the tattoo.

"Just wipe some blood on it and slam your hands on the ground with the appropriate chakra level and a summon will appear." Logan finished. Naruto nodded as a large poof of smoke engulfed him completely. "Things are going to get interesting again, that much is for sure…" Xiomy said with a smile. "Interesting indeed…" Orfeo muttered as he looked at his record of every summoner and wrote "Naruto Romanov" into a new slot.

~ Back in Kumo ~

Samui, Yugito and the others were sitting in the Raikage's office with the Bat summoning scroll spread out in front of them. After Naruto had disappeared in a poof of smoke, Bee had insisted that they go to A. Omoi's paranoid theories didn't help the case either. So here they were, waiting in the Raikage's office. "What the hell is taking him so long!" Samui lashed out, surprising everyone in the room that the cool person had lost it.

"Hey, come on I'm sure he's fine." Yugito said trying to comfort the girl. "How would you know? The Bat clan hasn't had a summoner in years, and it isn't because of a lack of trying." Samui said through gritted teeth. "Come on, show a little faith in him. He's gotten through tougher scrapes." Karui said in an attempt to calm the girls down. However, all she got in return was a death glare from the two Kunoichis. Before either of them could say anything, a loud poof resounded through the room and filled it with smoke.

Samui and Yugito quickly turned and rushed past the smoke to see Naruto standing there, looking like hell. He had a large puncture wound near his back, several small stab wounds around his torso, and a few slashes in his legs and torsos. His clothes were torn and had slashes and his vest had a large puncture in it. "what the hell happened to you?" Karui asked as Yugito and Samui helped him get to a chair. "Summoner's test is a lot more difficult than I expected." Naruto replied, then asked for a glass of water.

A buzzed Mabui in and told her to bring in a glass of water and paramedics, then turned to Naruto. "What happened and where did you go?" A asked in a serious tone. "I need antibiotics and liquids right now. That and a first aid kit to clean my wounds." Naruto said, cutting off the Raikage. A grumbled, but conceded when he saw the large wound on Naruto's back. After the paramedics arrived, they started Naruto on a course of Antibiotics and began treating the wounds.

"Now what happened?" A asked again. "Well, I arrived at the summon world and was greeted by a bat summon, then taken to the Boss." Naruto began, everyone listening intently.

~ One explanation later ~

"You've got to be kidding me. You're telling me you were not only squished by the full weight of the bat boss, but you managed to ground him?" A asked in an exasperated tone. Naruto nodded as the nurse replaced his IV. "Ok, so these officers.." Yugito began. " 4 officers, top dogs in the clan. Only one above them is the boss." Naruto replied. "And you managed to take him down?" Samui asked once again in a doubtful tone. "Yea, you just have to have a plan." Naruto said. "So the bat clan has allied itself with Kumo…" A muttered.

"No." Naruto said, interrupting A's train of thought. "What do you mean, no?" A asked. "They clearly said they are aligned with me, and have my back. Not with my village." Naruto said as he looked outside the window and noticed it was getting dark. Omoi and Karui had left a while ago to their clan homes, leaving only Samui and Yugito behind with Bee and A. "Hey old man, I'm going to get going." Naruto said as he unhooked himself from his IV and slowly got up.

Before he could take a step, Samui and Yugito were at his side helping him. "By your leave." Naruto said. "Dismissed." A said and Naruto gently walked away. As soon as Naruto and the girls had left, A let out a loud sigh. "What's the matter bro?" Bee asked A. "That kid..He's getting to be a major player in the Shinobi world, and soon he will be a great influence." A replied. "Naruto's going to be alright. He's got a good head on his shoulders." Bee said in an attempt to raise A's spirits.

"And if he doesn't, he's got two angels by his side who will.." A mused as he looked out his window. He saw Naruto being supported by the two blond kunoichi's as they walked down the street.

~ With Naruto and The Girls ~

Naruto winced as he took a step. "Ow.." Another step. "Mother fu.." a third step. "..huh.." he muttered in a perplexed tone. " I think I'm better.." Naruto said as he took another step with closed eyes, then stayed silent. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Samui asked as she nudged him and his eyes snapped open. "Sorry, I just..passed out for a moment.." Naruto said. "Alright, you're coming with us." Yugito said as they dragged him towards Samui's home.

~ In Samui's Home – Samui's Bedroom ~

Naruto groaned as the girls helped him up the stairs. As soon as they got to Samui's room, they took off his messed up and bloody clothes and let him fall onto the crisp clean sheets. Naruto quickly adjusted himself and grabbed the first thing he could to cuddle with. As soon as he did, he heard a moan and looked to see Samui and Yugito in their underwear climbing into bed with him. "Wh…What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Going to sleep. Now hush." Samui said as she cuddled to his side and Yugito mimicked the action on his opposite side. Naruto shrugged and wrapped an arm around each of them and drifted off to sleep. _'I'm the luckiest bastard alive…' _Naruto mused as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I took a day for myself! On to answering reviews!

Ophidias: Don't like my story, there's millions more on the internet. And thanks for the flame. First one of the story.

ArmyAssassin: That's a secret!

Rikudo Naruto: Pairing has already been pre decided, sorry.

And to everyone wondering about the pairing, it's not that hard to figure out. Anyway, review, cause next starts an Arc of epic proportions! Romance, drama, suspense, maybe even a death of a main character, who knows. Sooner you review, sooner I update! So, read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Last Time:

'_I'm the luckiest bastard alive…' _Naruto mused as he drifted off to sleep.

Now:

~ Konoha – With Minato ~

Minato crossed his arms as he looked at Kakashi before him. "I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate team 7 consisting of Hiruzen Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno for the Chunnin Exams that are to take place." Kakashi stated in a bored tone, then stepped back. _'So, all of the rookies from this year are participating, huh?' _Minato thought as he handed Anko Mitarashi a small stack of slips. "Have each of your students who wants to participate fill one out and show up to the Academy in one month's time at 1:00 PM." Minato stated.

"Only a full team may participate, but you are not allowed to make your students privy to that information, am I understood?" HE asked. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" The present Jounins all replied. "Dismissed!" He stated, and they all shunshinned away. Minato sighed as he took a long look at his empty office. _'Things are getting tougher again..' _He mused, but was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Enter." HE stated plainly. The door was then slammed open and a furious looking Kushina stepped in. "Care to repeat yourself, _Hokage-dono_?!" She asked in a murderous tone.

"Kushi-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked as he waved his hands in a surrendering motion. "I'm here to see if Hiruzen was around.." She replied as she took a seat on a corner of his desk. "I've been trying to find him all day, but so far nothing." Minato replied. "Minato, you have to do something about him! He should be in his home with us like all of the other Genin, not living on his own and off mission money no less!" Kushina replied.

"Don't you think I've tried?" He asked her. "That kid wants nothing to do with us. Ever since he found out what happened to his brother.. No, what we did, he's been hell bent on getting him back and cutting us out of the picture entirely." Minato replied. "Minato-kun, you know we did what we did for the betterment of the clan. Naruto couldn't have led it without strength and Hiruzen's training was going at an accelerated pace." Kushina replied, soft eyes fixed on him

"But was it worth it? I mean we've all but lost our clan heir, he hates us, we lost our first son, and I'm afraid to say it, but we didn't even lift a finger to find him when he left, but now I've got Anbu teams searching for where my son is staying." Minato replied as he looked down. "Minato.." Kushina began, only to be cut off by Jiraiya barging into the office through the window panting and sweaty. "Minato!" Jiraiya yelled. "What's the matter, Sensei?" He asked as he went to Jiraiya's side. "Big… Big.. Big news from.. The summoning realm." He managed to say through ragged breaths.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked. Kushina quickly handed Jiraiya a glass of water and they both waited for Jiraiya to catch his breath. "It's about Naruto!" He said. "What about my son?" Minato demanded. "The bat clan.. They have a new summoner!" Jiraiya replied. "What does that have to do with my son?" Kushina demanded. Jiraiya glared at her and she seemed to shrink. "Kushina-chan, the bat clan hasn't had a summoner in 20 years, and it's not because of a lack of trying." Minato replied, then turned to Jiraiya.

"Now, what happened?" HE asked. "I summoned.. Gamakichi to send you a message, but instead he told me that there was a new summoner of the Bat clan. Not only that, but he managed to take down the Boss summon!" Jiraiya replied. "What's so difficult about taking down a bat?" Kushina asked. "A giant bat? Nothing, why you got an idea?" Jiraiya asked her in a sarcastic tone. "his name was leaked accidentally. It's Naruto Romanov!" Jiraiya finished his report.

"Naruto.. Romanov?" Kushina whispered. "Yea, Naruto. That could be our son!" Minato sad in a depressed tone. "That's impossible. His chakra coils were completely destroyed…he had no prior training.." Kushina said as she shook her head. "None that you know.." Jiraiya spat out. "But hey, you only knew him until he was how old? OH that's right, you don't remember. All you remember is that Hiruzen was six because that's the day he became clan heir.." Kushina shook her head and tried to recall Naruto's age at the time, but found that she couldn't.

'_I haven't forgotten about my son…I haven't..i haven't..' _She began repeating in her mind. "Alright, that's enough!: Minato said as he stepped in. "This may be our Naruto, or it may not. Fact of the matter is, we fucked up big time. Now, all that's left is to find him and try to get him back!" Minato said. "Why?" Jiraiya asked in a mocking tone. "Why what, sensei?" Minato asked. "Why are you trying to get him back now? So you can beef up Konoha's reputation with all he has done?" Jiraiya demanded in a murderous tone.

"No, sensei I.." Minato began, but was cut off. "Or maybe you just realized that he is worth something and you want "Daddy's little weapon" back?" Jiraiya demanded, the words hitting Minato like a ton of bricks. "Sensei, it's not like that.." He began. "It is, Minato! You and her both knew the protocol for village heirs!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You're lying!" Kushina yelled at Jiraiya. "Am I?" Jiraiya demanded. "I know I taught Minato all about village protocol after he informed me of his dream." Jiraiya yelled at her.

"You were brought as an Uzumaki to this village under good will between the villages. You knew all of the protocol as is standard for all foreign shinobi's" Jiraiya demanded. "Now, the toads are threatening to cut off ties with Konoha due to an old standing treaty with the bat clan!" Jiraiya yelled. He then walked towards the window. "For now, leave Naruto alone and focus on Hiruzen. He's the one who needs the help. I'll see what I can do about the summon clans, but mark my words.." He said in a cold tone.

"I will NOT in any way help you bring him back here. Not me, my spy network, or the toads!" Jiraiya said, then jumped out the window, leaving Minato and a sobbing mess of Kushina in the office. _'Things are going to hell..' _Minato thought as he sighed and went to comfort his wife.

~ Meanwhile – With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He slowly opened them to see Yugito and Samui in their underwear getting dresses in the room. He smiled widely, but was quickly shaken from his thoughts as a pillow impacted against his face. "Get a good show, pervert?" Yugito demanded as she quickly pulled up her pants and put on her shirt. "Now, now, let's ask which of us looked better.." Samui said in a teasing tone as she went to Naruto and took the pillow off his face.

"Well, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked with a pout on her face as she crossed her arms under her breast, emphasizing the fact she had on a black lacy bra. Naruto quickly shot back with a nosebleed and passed out. "Phooey.." Samui said in disappointment, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Yugito. "You have no shame do you? Would you hurry up and put a shirt on!" Yugito demanded. "Don't be jealous.. I'm sure someday you'll be able to make him pass out like that." Samui said as she put on a shirt and left, leaving a fuming Yugito.

Yugito looked at the blissful look on Naruto's face and left the room fuming. A few minutes later, Naruto managed to regain conscience. "What happened?" He asked as he put back on his shirt and his Kevlar vest. Naruto quickly left the room, unaware of what had transpired.

~ Downstairs – Breakfast ~

Naruto smiled as he saw Samui making oatmeal and Yugito frying up eggs and bacon. "Hey you guys, sorry for being a bother last night. I was just a little.." "Damaged?" Yugito chimed in. "Out of commission?" Samui chipped. "Yea, that. Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later at team practice." Naruto said as he headed to the door. "Wait, you're leaving without breakfast?" Yugito asked. "I'll just get a power bar or something." Naruto replied.

He was suddenly flung into a seat and had a plate of bacon and eggs and a bowl of oatmeal placed before him. "Oww, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he looked up, only to be greeted by the combined death glares of Samui and Yugito. "Eat." They said in unison as a dark aura surrounded them. "Yes sir!" He exclaimed in a frightened tone and began eating. The two girls suddenly lost their demonic aura and served their respective breakfasts.

~ After Breakfast ~

Naruto smiled as he arrived at bunker. After breakfast, he said his good byes to the girls and left feeling satisfied. He quietly walked in, only to be greeted by the sight of Natalya waiting up on him. "Hello, Naruto. Sleep well?" She asked in a dangerous tone. _'Easy old boy, don't step on an active land mine.' _Naruto thought. "Yea, of course. After I got back from the Bat summoner's test, I was offered a room to recuperate in." Naruto replied. "Then again, I was in so much pain I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Naruto mused.

"So you actually took the test?" Tony and Cap demanded as they appeared in the computer screen over his workbench. "Yea, it was a lot tougher than I thought. Hey Tony, are the circuit boards ready?" Naruto asked as he inspected the schematics for his short range messaging idea. "That can come later, we want details now!" Hawkeye said as he, Jarvis, and Natalya appeared on the screens around Naruto's workbench. Naruto sighed and told them the story.

~ One Explanation Later ~

"Quick, get into the med bay and get some antibiotics into an IV drip." Natalya demanded as Naruto showed them the scar where the rock pierced his back. "I already did, and I'm fine." Naruto said, only to be cut off by Cap. "A giant Bat Boss crash lands on you and squishes you against the wall and you're fine?" "You forget of my healing factor." Naruto replied. "You can't push that kind of thing into over drive, believe me I know." Captain replied.

"Today, you're not doing any training today, and that's final!" Natalya chimed in, closing the argument. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because Cap had a healing factor, and when he pushed it to the extremes, it never ended well for anyone." Tony said. "Fine, but I at least want to get started on the casing for these messengers." Naruto said. "Fine, and yes that design is the final one for the messengers." Tony relented. Naruto nodded and took out a piece of metal and a blowtorch. "Perfect." Naruto said as he got to work.

~ Time Skip – One Week Later ~

Naruto groaned as the nurse placed the cold stethoscope to his chest. "Relax, you big baby." Yugito muttered as she and Samui stood in the examination room. "Well, all your vitals seem to be in order, Mr. Romanov." The nurse said as she checked off a few items on her chart with a large blush on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Samui and Yugito, as they both shot the nurse death glares. "You may put your shirt back on." The nurse said as she ran out of the room.

"Why is the Raikage making me get these checkups? I'm fine already." Naruto muttered as he put his shirt back on. "Cause you're now an important figure in Kumo. At first you were a Chunnin rank ninja with extraordinary abilities and a rare mindset, but now you have the Bat clan with you. That makes you indispensable." Samui said with a blush on her face. Naruto shrugged as the nurse walked back in and he finished putting on his shirt.

"No infection seems to be on your wound and your labs came back clean, so you are good to go." She said. Naruto nodded and he and the girls left. "The Raikage needs to see our team today." Samui said as she motioned towards the Raikage tower. "You guys go ahead, I need to go get something." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the outskirts of Kumo. "Naruto-kun.." Naruto turned. "You've seen where I and my brother live and you've been to Yugito's place." Samui began in an accusing tone.

"So how come we've never been to your place?" Yugito finished. _'Shit..' _Naruto thought as he started sweating bullets. "Well, my place is pretty far off and I appreciate my privacy.." Naruto said, getting blank looks from the girls. "I promise I'll show you guys some other time, but now I'm a bit pressed for time." Naruto said as he shunshinned away, leaving two pissed off girls.

~ The Bunker ~

Naruto sighed as he dropped outside of the bunker and quickly made his way in. He went into his workroom and walked to his workbench. "What's the matter, Naruto?" Cap asked as he appeared on a monitor. "Nothing, just a complication.." Naruto muttered as he grabbed a wooden box and sealed it into his arm. "You worried about the field testing?" Cap asked. "It's not that, I'm worried because people in Kumo are starting to ask questions about where I live. Yugito and Samui just started and A is taking a bigger interest in me since the Bat clan accepted me.." Naruto replied as he sat down.

"Well, it was bound to happen. As long as you keep them in the dark pertaining to us and this place, it should be no problem.." Cap replied as he began thinking of ways to shake off suspicion. "Maybe you can build a small cabin around here with an access tunnel to this place and seal off the main entrance, just in case." Tony said as he appeared in the screen. "Yea, sure. Do me a favor and draw up some schematics while I go to this meeting." Naruto said as he left the bunker.

"Damn it!" Tony yelled as he began drawing up some schematics on his screen. "Look on the bright side stark, this is more productive than what you do all day." Cap said with a smirk. "And what's that?" Natalya asked behind Cap. "Try to beat my high score on Tetris." Cap replied. "I'm the second highest scoring player here." He said with a small hint of smugness. Laughter behind him broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Natalya laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "That you both think you can beat my high score." Natalya said as she disappeared off the screen. "Wait, so she's number one?" Tony asked in surprise. "Wait up!" Cap said as he tried to locate her on the base's monitors.

~ Raikage's Office ~

Naruto smiled as he walked into the Raikage's office. Samui and Yugito were already there waiting on him. "Where's everyone else?" He asked, only for two Anbu to come down from the ceiling. One was wearing a cat mask and another was wearing a dog mask. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin." The Raikage said getting everyone's attention. The Anbu quickly bowed while Naruto went to sit at his usual seat.

"Why can't you be more like them?" A asked in an exasperated tone. "Cause then I wouldn't be me." Naruto replied, making A fume. "Moving on.." A said, ignoring Naruto. "There are reports that Sunagakure has been mobilizing its forces for an all out war, though against who we aren't sure." A said and motioned for Mabui to move in. "In the packets you are receiving, all of the Intel we have on their operations is clearly outlined." A finished.

Naruto nodded as he quickly inspected the contents of the packets. "So we're an infiltration team?" Naruto asked as he checked the details. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one who thought about it. Obviously, some more Intel is needed. Anbu are very secretive, perfect for these kinds of operations. The only question is, why me, Yugito, and Samui?" Naruto asked A. "This mission was originally to be for your team." A admitted. "Unfortunately, Omoi and Karui's clan requested their children be excluded from this mission." Mabui finished.

Naruto nodded and looked at A. "What are the objectives?" Naruto asked. "Simple. You five are to get in, find out as much as you can pertaining to what kind of supplies they are gathering, who they are planning on attacking, and when. After that, you get out. No insignias or forehead protectors on this one." A replied. "A suicide mission, sounds like fun." Naruto muttered, earning a glare from A. "So basically, if we're caught we're on our own. Kumo will deny any accusations and leave us to dry." Naruto recapped.

"Correct, but you could have said it in a more delicate way." A said in a deadpan voice. "Why sugar coat bullshit?" Naruto shot back, then unsealed the box from his shoulder. HE opened it and took out two devices that seemed to be wallet sized pieces of plastic. "What are those?" A asked. Naruto quickly handed a baby blue one to Samui and a purple one to Yugito. "Those are communicators, in a sense." Naruto said. "Let me explain." Naruto pulled out a black one and opened it to reveal a screen and a small keyboard.

"Here, you type in a message, and if there is a communicator able to receive the message in the surrounding 25 miles, it goes to that receiver. Of course, you can choose who to send it to, but that will be explained in the instruction manual." Naruto said as he handed the manuals to Samui and Yugito. "Read them and learn them by tomorrow, make sure you know how to use them" Naruto said as A inspected his black messenger. "Amazing, how did you develop this? If we mass produce it we could.."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, cutting A off. "What?" A demanded. "Those are the property of the Romanov clan. Any attempt to duplicate will be dealt with swiftly. Not only that but the components and programming are light-years ahead of you, so without me there really is no trying to duplicate them" Naruto said, leaving a fuming Raikage. "Now, Cat and Yugito will be a two man team on this one. Samui and Dog on another. We will keep contact via the messengers." Naruto said.

"Be at the village gates tomorrow at midnight in dark clothing without any Kumo marks and be ready to leave. Dismissed!" A said, and everyone except Naruto bowed and left. Naruto quickly jumped out the window and left the office, pissing A off even more. _'You never cease to amaze, do you Naruto-kun?' _Samui asked as she read the instructions. _'Customizable notification tone… voice recorder…interesting…' _Samui thought as she left.

A/N: Big Arc is starting. Don't think anyone has ever done a mission where Naruto has infiltrated Suna before the Chunnin exams, so I figured this was a great idea! Tell me what you think about it. And if it's been done before, tell me how theirs' was or send me a story link. Now, Things are going south in Konoha and falling Apart. What did happen to Hiruzen and his parents? Now, to answer some Reviews!

BloodEdge- Sara's just a flirt; she's not going with Naruto. Sorry.

Stingrey – Fine dammit, heres another long chapter. Last one I'll be doing though. No more chapters of this length!

Malymac- chakra hasn't actually been proven to improve eyesight.

Now guys, what happened to the reviews? So few after I told you things were starting to get better? I'm disappointed, but I'll be merciful. Now review and I update, capische? And due to an overwhelming demand, the next one or two chapters will give some insight to what happened in Konoha during the years Naruto was training and during his little travels. Then it will be the big Arc and then the Chunnin Exams!

Now, review so I can update quickly and get this show on the road. The last chapter had a disappointing amount of reviews, so I expect this one to do better, k?

Read and Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Last Time:

_'Customizable notification tone… voice recorder…interesting…' _Samui thought as she left.

Now:

~ Konohagakure No Sato – With Hiruzen ~

'_Dammit, what the hell am I supposed to be doing here?' _Hiruzen internally demanded as he stepped into the Hokage Tower. He and the rest of his team had been summoned to the Hokage tower for some major mission, but he had been the last to be notified. _'And before I could even finish my ramen..' _Hiruzen thought with a whine. "Well, here's everything." Hiruzen muttered as he knocked on the door to the Kage's office. "Enter." A monotone voice replied to him. Hiruzen shook his head and opened the door.

Inside, Kushina and Minato were waiting for him along with a man that had long blond hair in a ponytail and the same eyes Ino had. "Hiruzen Namikaze, reporting for duty, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen said and bowed before his father. He looked up to see the hurt flash over his father's face, then it was concealed. "Stand up, Hiruzen-kun." The man with blond hair said as he put his hand on Hiruzen's shoulder. Hiruzen quickly stood up and looked around. "Where is everyone?" Hiruzen asked, noticing he was the only one present in the office.

"We wanted to talk to you privately, Sochi-kun." Kushina said in a soft tone. "Is this pertaining to ninja matters?" Hiruzen asked in a harsh tone. "No, but.." "Then I ask to be excused, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen said and turned to leave. "Hiruzen Uzumaki Namikaze, you will turn back around and come back here to be submitted to a mind search!" Minato shouted at him. "Under what grounds?" Hiruzen demanded. "Standard protocol." Inoichi replied. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What if the Kyuubi interferes?" Hiruzen asked.

"In order to avoid said difficulty, we will have to have you unconscious for this procedure." Inoichi replied. "Fine, when does it begin?" Hiruzen asked. "Right now." Minato said. With that, an Anbu appeared behind Hiruzen and hand chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out. "Get him to the Interrogation and Information building and strap him down. Inoichi, you stay here." Minato said. The two Anbu saluted and quickly shunshinned away.

Minato turned to Inoichi and spoke. "You know what is to be done?" he asked. "Hai Hokage-sama. I am to go into young Hiruzen's mind and try to find the source of his hatred towards you or why he hates you to such an extreme degree." Inoichi replied with worry in his eyes. "But, sir.." Inoichi began, only to be cut off by Minato. "You are to avoid making contact with the Kyuubi at all costs. Good luck." Minato said. "But…" Before Inoichi could ask, Minato dismissed him.

~ T&I Cell ~

Inoichi sighed as he looked at the young Namikaze heir strapped down before him. "Hopefully, we'll be able to reunite you with your family and sort out this entire mess, kid. Right now, they really need you." Inoichi muttered. Ever since the kid had moved out of the Namikaze mansion, the Namikaze family had been a complete mess. Kushina chose to run around and look for him and try to make amends, despite the fact that Hiruzen wasn't interested and completely ignored her duties as a kunoichi and a matriarch.

Minato had been a complete wreck. He had been pulling Anbu teams from patrols or missions in order to find where his son was staying. If that wasn't enough, his paperwork was piling up and he doing the bare minimum to scrape by. If it hadn't been for Shikaku helping pick up the slack, he would have been kicked out of office a while ago. Inoichi shook his head as he took a seat in front of the unconscious Namikaze. "Here goes nothing." Inoichi mumbled as he placed his hand on Hiruzen's head and closed his eyes.

~ Hiruzen's Mindscape ~

Inoichi opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark dimly lit hallway and ankle deep in water. "What's this.." Inoichi wondered as he slowly made his way forwards. He saw nothing but a bright light as he made his way deeper and deeper into Hiruzen's mind. After a few minutes, he made it to a circular well-lit room. In the center of the room was a large stem that connected to the whole brain. "Hello, Inoichi-san." A voice behind him said.

Inoichi turned to see Hiruzen standing there with his hands in his pockets leaning against a wall. "What are you doing here?" Inoichi asked Hiruzen warily. "This jutsu is supposed to give me access, not the other way around. Only people with major amounts of training can materialize in their mindscape." Inoichi said. "Yea, well most people don't really have a giant Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed in them, do they?" Hiruzen asked. A loud demonic laughter echoed through the circular room and Inoichi shivered.

"Don't worry, he's still locked up nice and tight. I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything you aren't supposed to do, like seal memories or erase a few of them. You are more than welcome to look around, that is why my parents sent you in here isn't it?" Hiruzen asked. "Hiruzen, it's not like that." Inoichi said in a calm voice. "Sure it is. Now come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He said as he pushed off the wall and snapped his fingers.

A door materialized before them and Hiruzen opened it. "Come along.." He said. Inoichi sighed and followed Hiruzen. _'Not like I have much of a choice..' _HE complained. As soon as he stepped in the room, he was in an all white room. "Where are we?" Inoichi asked. "My memory cortex. Surely you, a Yamanaka, would know what that is?" Hiruzen asked. "What are we doing here?" Inoichi demanded. "Sh.. The shows' starting." Hiruzen replied.

Inoichi turned to a blank wall and a scene appeared on it. It was a younger version of Hiruzen running through the Namikaze mansion yelling for his big brother. "When is.." Inoichi began, only to be cut off by Hiruzen. "The day after my 6th Birthday. I was going to get my big brother so I could show him my presents." Hiruzen replied with a sour smile. Inoichi watched as the young Namikaze searched the entire house, but came up empty. "I went to ask my mommy where my big bro was. She said she wasn't sure, so she and I searched again." Hiruzen commented.

Inoichi watched as they both searched for Naruto. "Well, we didn't find anything, so we went to daddy dearest. He sent out a few Genin to search, but to no avail." Hiruzen said. "I was crushed when my mother told me my brother ran away. I asked her if he was coming back, but she just replied "I doubt it." Hiruzen stated with his lips mimicking Kushina's voice on the screen. "Well, I was crushed. But I couldn't stay clinging to that, now could I?" Hiruzen asked Inoichi.

"So, I trained under my mother for taijutsu and ninjutsu and under my father for chakra manipulation and strategy." Hiruzen continued. On the wall a large shot of the Hokage's office came into view. "It was a few weeks after I turned 7…the usual big bash, great presents, etc. I showed up like a good son to daddy's office for training, but he wasn't there." Hiruzen continued. "Like any good boy wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, I took a seat behind his desk." Hiruzen told Inoichi.

"What…what did you find?" Inoichi asked cautiously. The screen flickered to a large binder with Naruto's medical records. "The reason why my big brother was.. Inept at the ninja arts." Hiruzen replied as he materialized a seat for Inoichi to sit in. A copy of the record came onto the wall. "Apparently, he wasn't unable to use chakra or lazy. IT happened when I was a baby and he was taking care of me in the yard." Hiruzen replied as Inoichi took a seat.

"Someone was gunning for me. Why? To disable my chakra network. I had to ask myself, why would someone want to disable my chakra network? I was just a kid. Made no sense. Fortunately, Daddy dearest was filling in the clues. He left notes on the poison and how it would have affected me and the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said. Inoichi's eyes grew wide. This kid new of his burden since he turned seven?! "Of course, I connected the dots. The weird seal on my stomach, why my father focused on chakra control so much, why my mother doted on me and not my brother, and why I was attacked and my brother was caught in the crossfire." Hiruzen finished.

"Of course, I couldn't really tell my parents what I had learned. So I placed everything the way I found it and pretended to be the good son. When father came back to his office, he was shocked to see me there. He ran to his desk and sealed the records. I never did see him the same way after that.." Hiruzen said. "But that brought up more questions than it answered. Where was big bro? Why couldn't we find him? Why did he leave?" Hiruzen wondered.

"Well, for the rest of that time I played the idiot and kept on with training as usual and even trained with Jiraiya and Tsunade. I kept asking on occasion about Naruto to my father, but he always stumbled and made up some fake excuse. It was obvious he was lying, so the question was.." "Why would he lie.." Inoichi muttered. "Correct. Then, when I turned 11, the Uchiha Massacre happened. Almost all of them were wiped out with the exception of Sasuke and two or three ninja who were out on missions." Hiruzen said.

"That very night, my father erased Itachi's name as heir to the Uchiha clan and named Sasuke." Hiruzen finished. "That made me curious. The circumstance by which the clan heir title transferred. So I decided to look into Village custom's and found out something interesting." Naruto continued. "But I don't have to tell you, do I? You are a clan head." Inoichi nodded "The changing of the clan heir title.." Inoichi muttered. "Exactly!" Hiruzen replied.

"Imagine my surprise to find out the only way to change clan heads without bloodshed is to disown the current one." Hiruzen mused. "My brother was no idiot. He must have known this." Hiruzen reasoned. "Which is why he left. Imagine my disgust at this. A once happy memory became a grizzly reminder." Hiruzen said. "Colorful colors became dull, the smiles on my parent's faces became sick and twisted." Hiruzen said in an enraged tone. "And the looks of shame on my godparent's face became…justified."

Hiruzen said in a cold tone. "When I confronted them about it, my mother tried to tell me it was for the good of the clan and the village. My father soon followed with the same tune. I could see the hurt on their faces and was..disgusted by it. For me, they were willing to cry and beg, but for my brother they just cast him out with smiles on their faces. That very same night I packed up and left" Hiruzen finished. "From then on, I was on my own. I had nothing but some clothes and a dream to find my brother. And someone who will stay anonymous.." Hiruzen began. "Who?" Inoichi asked.

"Let's call them Jot. It was one person, but this helps keep them in the shadows. Anyway, Jot helped me by giving me a place to stay. They sealed it off from spying and chakra so only I could enter. They also applied a seal to my chest." Hiruzen said as he showed Inoichi a tattoo of a sun on his left side. "So that they couldn't just track me down." Hiruzen finished. "And I'm sure you know what happened since I graduated and became a Genin. The mission to wave, my increased training, and my denying their training." Hiruzen finished.

"And so ends our tale of woe. You have everything they wanted you to find out. Now go." Hiruzen said as he got up from his seat. With that, Inoichi was ejected from his mind and flung back into his own.

~ Inoichi's Body ~

Inoichi gasped as he woke up. He looked to the sleeping Hiruzen with wide eyes, and then turned to see the Hokage waiting at the door. He scowled at the man, but rose to his feet and went to give them what they asked for.

A/N: Now we know what happened, but not what everyone felt. We'll be going a bit in depth into Kushina and Minato's personal feelings. On a side note, who is Jot? (PM me your guesses… so simple really) Why did they help Hiruzen? This will be answered next chapter! So review so I can get it out!

Supersoper: Don't really know the avengers, got this one from the movie. That's why I'll have to leave as is for now.

Lordofreviews: They're infiltrating Suna, not Konoha. And now your reviews turn out positive? Pshh.. .

Forbiddenfruitunloved: Ask me in pm, and I may answer.

Alas, things are getting interesting. Want to see the whole truth? Click the review button and tell me! Seriously, review. Review. REVIEW! Thank you, that is all.


	28. Chapter 28

Last Time:

He scowled at the man, but rose to his feet and went to give them what they asked for.

Now:

~ Hokage's Office – After Inoichi's Debriefing ~

Kushina sat on a couch in the Hokage's office while Minato sat behind his desk. Inoichi knelt on one knee before the Hokage with a sour expression on his face. "By your leave, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked. "Dismissed." Minato replied in an absent minded tone. Inoichi quickly left, leaving the Namikaze clan head and matriarch to their own devices. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what they had just learned.

"Minato-kun.." Kushina began in a small voice, breaking the awkward silence. Minato turned to see his wife looking at him with teary eyes. "Do you think that's really how Hiruzen-kun sees us? As monsters?" She asked. "I don't know… We did what we did for the betterment of the clan, or so we said. But now I'm not sure…" Minato replied as he stared at his desk. "What do you mean?" Kushina asked as she got up and went to his side.

"Well, we can't honestly say we were doing what was best for him and the clan. We were just doing what was in our best interests.." Minato replied. "How can you say that?" Kushina demanded. "If we had been looking out for his best interest, we would have begun teaching him basic civilian knowledge after his accident. But we didn't. We just tossed him aside and started working out a training regimen for Hiruzen, who wasn't even old enough to walk!" Minato replied angrily.

"Not only that, but we would have told Naruto about the change of plans ahead of time. We would have found him some place to stay, we would have made sure he was enrolled in Civilian school, we would have made sure he knew how to take care of himself. Instead, we dropped the bombshell in the middle of the party and instead of watching him to make sure he was fine, we watched Hiruzen be happy for a few hours.." Minato finished as he got up and walked towards the window overlooking the village.

"You're wrong!" Kushina demanded. "Yea, well what did you do to make sure he was taken care of? Cause I know I sure as hell didn't do anything!" Minato yelled at her. "I….I looked for him.." Kushina muttered weakly. "Yea, once because Hiruzen asked you to. After that, what did you do?" Minato demanded. "I told Hiruzen his brother ran away.." Kushina said, remembering the day she informed Hiruzen of his brother's false fate.

'_I doubt it…' _Those words resounded in her mind. Such a simple phrase, one that was used all too often. And now, those words were stabbing her heart like daggers. "No…but.." "But what?" Minato demanded. "I..I.." Kushina stuttered as she held her head. _'No, I know I helped my son. I know I did…I know I did..' _Kushina repeated over and over in her mind. Minato saw her clutch her head and left her to her thoughts as he looked back at how he acted.

When Hiruzen was first born, he was the happiest man in the world. He had a beautiful wife, two magnificent sons, he had achieved his dream of being named the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and he had managed to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village. And for the nest few years, they had the picket fence life. A day at work, a warm meal and loving family when he got home, and kids who wanted to be just like him when they grew up. But after the attack on Hiruzen, things slowly changed.

The attention of the family as a whole began to shift towards Hiruzen. _'Was it because he is the jailor? Or because he's the one heir who could take over the clan? Was it because without chakra, we saw Naruto as weak?' _Minato thought, disgusted by the possibilities and his reasoning. From then, as soon as Hiruzen could walk, he was trained to be a Shinobi. This took more of their attention from Naruto and switched it to Hiruzen. _'Poor kid.. all he could do was stand there as he faded into the background..' _Minato painfully realized.

From then, Naruto seemed to get the raw end of any deal while Hiruzen got the best. And on the eve of Hiruzen's sixth birthday, Naruto was disowned. That broke the proverbial camel's back. From then on, Naruto's love for his family was shattered and no one was around to pick up the pieces. Of course, no one saw it this way. Not until now. _'I've been such a fool..' _Minato thought sadly. He of course, kept up appearances. Made up the story that Naruto had ran away, and lied about sending out search parties after him. In his mind, Naruto was the past and Hiruzen was the future.

'_Sensei was right.. All I am is a kid who threw away a toy, and now that someone else has it, I want it back...' _Minato reasoned as bile rose to his throat. Somewhere along the lines, his son had grown into a man. He learned of his burden, the things that were kept from him, and instead of being a child, he used them to his advantage. _'If this were any other situation. I'd be proud of him.' _Minato thought bitterly. _'And here, I thought things went bad the day he confronted us about his brother and moved out. But things had been bad long before then..' _Minato thought as he went to sit at his desk.

The day Hiruzen confronted them about his brother, the attack, and the disowning, they were stumped. They couldn't believe their own son had gone through such great lengths to find the truth. Minato tried to reason with the kid, but what he didn't realize was that Hiruzen wasn't a child anymore. He was a man, through circumstance and not choice. By the time he left, both he and Kushina were on the floor crying and begging him to stay. _'A desperate plea Naruto never got…' _

Since that day, things progressively got worse. He and Kushina tried to cope, but it was too hard. Eventually, he stopped trying and started hunting Hiruzen down. But nothing came up. _'No doubt thanks to this "Jot".' _Minato thought. His wife stopped being the happy and joyful woman she was and became a husk of her former self, hell bent on getting Hiruzen back. And since then, even they began drifting apart. She was always looking for her son and he was always at work. Their marriage was crumbling and they couldn't stop it.

He looked up to see Kushina crying uncontrollably. He tried to go to comfort her, but before he could get close, she Shunshinned away.

~ With Kushina ~

Kushina sat on top of the third's head at the Hokage Monument. She needed time to sort things out. She quietly hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She thought about everything that happened after the attack on Hiruzen. Fact of the matter is, she did shift her attention solely onto him and left Naruto in the background. _'I just wanted my son to be able to protect himself… is that so bad?' _She asked herself. _'No, it wasn't. What was bad is that I chose one of my son's over the other. I should have wanted that for both of them, not just one." _She mentally berated herself.

She thought to all of the good times she ever had with Hiruzen. From potty training him to helping him walk to teaching him how to throw his first kunai, she remembered every single instance. She tried to remember those times with Naruto, but there was nothing… Her despair grew at the fact she couldn't remember anything of Naruto's. _'This can't be, this can't be!' _She internally yelled as she tried to recall all of the years he was with her. She sobbed at the fact all she could remember was Hiruzen.

She recalled that night that Naruto left. At first it didn't seem like much of a problem. One less thing to worry about, she thought at the time. That little realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She really didn't have her son's best interest in mind. All she cared about was Hiruzen's betterment. She had searched for Naruto, yes, but it had been because Hiruzen asked her to do it. When Minato talked to her about Naruto's disappearance she opted to let him go out on his own.

"Let him go out on his own and do whatever makes him happy.. He doesn't have a chance for a normal life in the middle of a ninja family.." She muttered under her breath, reciting her response from that day word for word. _'Bullshit, he could have been happy..' _she internally yelled at herself. Then she thought about all of the years and time she spent training with Hiruzen, and she snatched a sealing book from Naruto because she thought he had no potential. "I was dead wrong.." She muttered.

'_I told my son his brother ran away because I thought that's what would be best for him. But damn it, that's not what a mother does! She's supposed to take care of her son, come hell or high water. I just threw mine's away.' _Kushina thought. All of those years spent on Hiruzen and she couldn't even spare a day to look for Naruto? Since Hiruzen turned six, she and Minato had spent all of their time on training him. They taught him all they knew of the basics, and even some of the more advanced stuff.

' _His attitude did change after his seventh birthday..' _She recalled. The usually happy and hyper Hiruzen grew more reserved and began to pour himself into training. At first, she thought it was because he finally understood what it meant to be a clan heir. But now, she knew it was because he knew what happened to his brother and he wanted him back. "He stopped a lot of the joking around with us.. whenever he asked us anything, it was pertaining to his training.." she muttered.

Since then, her family began drifting apart. She did her best to try and bond with him and get him interested in things other than training, but he wasn't interested. And the breaking point was when he turned 11 and confronted them about it. She tried to explain to him that without chakra, Naruto wasn't able to become clan leader. _"Where the hell does it say that's a requirement?!" _Was Hiruzen's response. She tried to reason with him that he was stronger than his brother and could lead the clan better, but he wasn't listening. He packed up and left, leaving her and her husband sobbing and begging him to come back.

After that night, her family was broken. She and Minato began drifting apart because he stayed at the office most of the time and she was out looking for Hiruzen almost on a daily basis. And now, this bombshell was dropped. "He's known about the Kyuubi since he was seven.." She said out loud. Kushina knew what it was like to be the container of the beast, and she wanted to be the one to tell Hiruzen when he came of age. But he beat her to the truth, and so much more.

She was suddenly gripped into a hug by strong arms. She looked up to see Minato holding her close to him. "Kushina-chan, you and I have both done wrong in the past. But I promise you this, not matter how long it takes, we will make it right. We will find him, we will apologize, and we will bring him back." He whispered in her ear. She broke down and became a sobbing wreck in his arms. The couple stayed in the twilight of the day overlooking the village. _"And that promise I will keep, no matter what." _Minato thought firmly.

~ Back In the Office ~

Jiraiya sighed as he released his chameleon jutsu. Thankfully, Hiruzen hadn't given away his identity to the mind reader and no one knew what he had been up to. "One less thing to worry about." He thought. He quickly summoned Gamakichi on the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Hey, pervert. What's up?" The toad asked. Jiraiya glared at him, then sighed. "I need you to deliver this message to Tsunade." He said as he quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper and handed it to the toad. "MMhmm.." The toad said with a stretched out hand.

"Vulture.." Jiraiya muttered as he handed the toad a box of pocky. "Sure thing old man! Later!" the toad said and disappeared in a poof. Jiraiya shook his head and quickly shunshinned to the village gates. He was supposed to have left two days ago.

~ With Tsunade ~

Tsunade was at a bar playing blackjack with a shady looking mercenary. "I win this hand, you tell me everything you know?" She asked. "Sure thing, legendary sucker." The ninja replied. She fumed and was about to reveal the ten and the ace she had, but was stopped by a large poof in front of her. A small toad wearing a vest appeared, dropped a letter, and disappeared. "What's this?" She asked as she opened it and read it. She then dropped it on the table and handed her chips to the dealer. "Cash me out."

"Wait, where are you going?" The ninja demanded. "I don't need your information anymore." She replied and threw the note away. In that note, only a few sentences were scribbled:

_Hime,_

_Search for Naruto is off. He's allied himself with the bat clan and the toads have an alliance with said clan. Can't risk them leaving._

_-Jot_

A/N: Well, now we have everyone's POV and Jiraiya's and Tsunade's will be revealed later. And thus, the Konoha situation gets worse before it gets better :O Anyway, seriously? Only ONE guy guessed correctly who jot was. A lot of you thought Sai or Jiraiya, but that's not a complete answer. It's quite simple really.

Jiraiya

Of the

Toads

= Jot, so congrats, Prophet of Shadow and azeroth5!

And now, for some reviews:

Supersoper: Sorry, I was busy. Don't get your panties in a knot, sheesh.

Duelwarrior: Pay, here and in full. It was stated it was Kabuto who attacked Hiruzen, and who's butt buddy is that guy? Ding-dong. So I win the bet! :O

Patriot-112: Original avengers, as in the movie ones. Not the UK movie, the US one.

And finally, supersoper again: Hiruzen is currently Genin rank, but he has higher skill levels than that.

And a big shout out to NCPfan for helping me with this story!

And thus, this ends the feeling Arc. Next is the Suna infiltration Arc! And I'm loving the reviews, keep em coming guys! And remember, you review; I update, so read and review!


	29. Chapter 29

Last Time:

'_Customizable notification tone… voice recorder…interesting…' _Samui thought as she left.

Now:

Naruto quickly got into his bunker and went towards his armory, running his hand on the keyboard to notify the Avengers that he was back. Tony quickly appeared on the monitor in the armory as Naruto prepared his things for tomorrow evening. "Whoa, where's the fire?" Tony asked as Naruto took a pair of night vision goggles from the shelf. "Have a big mission tomorrow, hands down a decided suicide one." Naruto said as he ripped the Kumo insignia from his beret.

"Why you, why now?" Cap asked as he appeared on an opposite screen. "Not sure, maybe they want to see the true extent of my abilities." Naruto replied as he sealed some kunai and shuriken into a scroll. He quickly grabbed another Kevlar vest and laid it out for the next day. "Well, are they sending you alone or with a team?" Natalya asked. "Team, Yugito and Samui, two unknown." Naruto replied as he sealed two clips into his armory scroll.

He quickly checked the clips in his guns and after making sure they were well loaded, began to get an outfit ready. "Suna is mainly hot weather, so a few cooling seals will do wonderfully in the clothing." Naruto said as he pulled out a pair of tan cargo pants and a tan t-shirt from the armory closet. "Why the tan?" Hawkeye asked as Naruto took the Kevlar vest and a can of brown spray paint. "Suna's environment is very dessert like, so this will be more easy to blend in with." Naruto replied.

He quickly spray painted the vest and took out a tan beret from his closet. After he made sure everything was ready, he unsealed his standard sword and cleaned it. "You don't have to do this, you know." Natalya said in a worried tone as Naruto began to clean his bow. "Of course I do.." Naruto replied, making the woman fume. "No you don't! You don't owe this village anything!" Natalya shot back. "This village, no. But those girls…I just can't bear the thought of any of them being hurt and me not doing anything about it." Naruto replied.

He unsealed his explosive arrows and checked them, only to turn and see Natalya fuming. "I know they can take care of themselves, they're grown Kunoichi. But I can't help but feeling if one of them died, a part of me would die. And if they both died, I just…don't know." Naruto said as he sealed his arrows again and retrieved a pair of tan boots, a tan facemask, and moved all of the contents from his regular Kevlar vest to the newly painted tan one.

"So, little Naruto is in love.." Natalya said in a teasing tone. "Which of the two girls is the lucky one?" She asked, but Naruto wouldn't answer. "You don't mean.." Natalya began, only to be cut off by Naruto. "I don't know. They both care for me so much, and they both hold a place in my heart. But I can't choose.." Naruto said, making Natalya frown. "How can you be sure you want either of them if you don't know what you want?" She asked.

"I know what I want." Naruto replied. "I want them safe and happy, and to live long and happy lives. If that means I'm not part of them, then so be it." Naruto replied as he finished getting everything ready and looked at the clock. _'Midnight.. I better get some sleep.' _Naruto mused as he headed to his bed. "Your notion of honor is admirable, but it's obsolete in this time and age." Jarvis said, making Naruto and Cap frown. "Well, no one is perfect." Naruto replied as he turned over to get some sleep.

"You know, he's not going to be happy if he continues like that.." Natalya said in the next room as she spoke with Cap. "Naruto is a one in a million guy. He doesn't care for his own sake, only for the sake of those who he cares about. Sometimes, seeing someone happy is more fulfilling than anything in the world.." Cap muttered as he left. Natalya sighed as she signed off for the evening.

~ The Next Evening – 11:45 PM – Village Gates ~

A, Mabui, Cat, Dog, Yugito, and Samui stood at the village gates waiting for Naruto. "Where is he?" Dog demanded in an annoyed tone. "He'll be here soon. It's not midnight yet." A replied, a bit annoyed at the boys absence. "Sir, this kind of behavior is completely unprofessional and I believe that it may jeopardize the…" Cat began, only to be cut off by Samui. "You don't know anything about Naruto-kun's skill set or mines or Yugito's for that matter, so you have no right to judge!"

"That's another thing, Raikage-sama. Yugito-san and Samui-san seem to be awfully attached to.." Dog began, only to be cut off by the Raikage. "Silence!" He yelled, making them all shut up. "Dog and Cat, I would not put my Shinobi on a mission of this caliber if I didn't know for sure they were ready! So please put aside your opinions and trust the shinobi's I have assigned. As for Naruto's so-called "Unprofessional" attitude, he is not late yet, as it is barely 11:55" A said, shutting up the Anbu.

Before he could go on, Naruto appeared wearing his standard cargo pants, boots, t-shirt, Kevlar vest, facemask, and beret in tan. "Is everyone ready?" He asked, getting a nod from Yugito and Samui and a hesitant one from the Anbu. "Good, now Samui-chan and Yugito-chan, please message me on your devices so I can make sure you are competent with the technology." Naruto asked. Yugito and Samui conceded and sent him a quick message,

After he made sure he received it and there was no problem, Naruto turned to A and spoke. "Old man, I would like to take charge of this mission." A nodded and Naruto turned to his team. "Like I said yesterday, Yugito will be paired with Cat and Samui with Dog. I will be going will remain in communication via the messengers." Naruto said as he motioned at the small device in his hand. "By morning, we should be arriving at the beginning of Suna's dessert." Naruto said as he inspected his team.

"When we arrive, we will make camp and rest, with one member awake at all times on watch. Sundown is at 6:30, which is when we move out. It's approximately two and a half hours to Suna at top speed, which means it will be around 9:30 or ten by the time we arrive." Naruto said as he set up the times. "We will be sneaking in as some lost travelers looking for a place for the night. From there, we check into a hotel and wait an hour." Naruto said as he looked to make sure everyone was still with him.

"After the hour is past, Samui and Dog will go to the records office and see what kind of supplies they have been moving. Yugito and Cat will be heading to the Armory yard to see what kind of weapons they plan on mobilizing, and I will head into the barracks to get a rough estimate on their forces." Naruto said, getting surprised looks from the Raikage. "That's a suicide mission in a suicide mission, Naruto-san." A commented. "I know, but out of all of us I have the best stealth training.." Naruto replied.

"How do you figure?" A asked curiously. "Well, I am the only one who thought to wear tan to blend in with the thousands of miles of sand instead of black to stick out like a sore thumb." He said as he motioned to the Anbu. They both fumed, but conceded his point. "After we have the information we need, we go back to the hotel and have a nice time. By the next day, we leave via the opposite gate and continue traveling, getting off scot-free." Naruto finished.

"Any comments or questions?" Naruto asked, only for Dog to step up. "Yea, why not do this in one go and get it done in one night instead of dragging it out to three days?" Dog asked. "You're not thinking. We can't go in half-cocked and half assed. That's what gets you killed." Naruto said as he motioned to the team. "Their lives are on my shoulders, and I plan on all of us making it back in one piece." Naruto said to Dog. Dog fumed, but nodded and stepped down.

"By your leave, Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked, only for Mabui to step up. "For village safety, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you give up your forehead protectors signifying that you have ties to Kumo." She said in a monotone voice. Everyone nodded and handed their protectors to her, but Naruto threw his patch to A's feet. "Move out!" He yelled and the whole team scattered. Mabui sighed and was about to pick up the patch, only to see it in A's hands.

"Why is he being so hostile?" Mabui asked as she looked at A. "Can't really say I blame the brat. He's risking his hide for the village and he's being met with so much opposition? I'd be pissed too." A said as he looked at the patch. "We can only hope they make it back in one piece…" A said as he headed to his office. Mabui sent a quick look at the village gate and followed after A.

~ Time Skip – Next Day – Outskirts of Suna Desert ~

Naruto looked at his panting team as he landed on a tree branch. The forest line was visible from their spot, so they decided to set camp here. Naruto turned to his half dead team and motioned for them to set up camp as he took out a small scroll from one of the pockets of his Kevlar vest and tossed it on the ground. It unraveled to show a small seal with the kanji for "Tent" on it. With a small poof, a tent appeared set up and ready for everything.

Naruto took off his vest and threw it into his tent, then motioned for the others to gather around. "I'll be taking first watch, all of you try to catch some sleep. We will rotate every hour so everyone sleeps equally." Naruto said. His team nodded and headed to their sleeping tents. Naruto hopped up into a tree and took watch.

~ With Samui ~

Samui quietly unzipped her tent and looked around and to the treetops for any sign of Naruto. _' He's not here..good.' _She thought as she headed to his tent. She quietly unzipped it and reached in for his Kevlar vest. As soon as she got her hands on it, she searched the pockets until she found his messenger. "Perfect.." She muttered as she zipped his tent and headed back to her own with a sly smile on her face.

~ Time Skip – 15 Minutes Later ~

Samui exited her tent with a large blush on her face, but her mission was done. She had made a mess on her sleeping bag and a few loud noises, but she had accomplished what she set out to do. She looked down at Naruto's communicator with a smile, but shook her head. She quietly and quickly put the device back into the vest and went back to her tent. She had to get at the very least some notion of sleep if this mission was going to go well

~ Time Skip – 45 Minutes Later ~

Naruto groaned as he finally went into his tent. His stamina might have been high, but even he got tired. He quickly took off his boots and wrapped his arms around his pillow, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

A/N: Yes, now the big mission begins! Now, to answer some reviews:

Rikodu Naruto:

High A rank, low S

Akatsuki- Yes, but not yet.

Chunnin Exams in Konoha

And yes, the pedophile is still after the shiny red eyes.

NCPFan:

They were talking about Naruto because he was the beginning of the Domino effect.

So guys, Review a lot! This next Arc is going to be damn big, and a VERY interesting one. Remember, you review, I update. So review, review, REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

Last Time:

She had to get at the very least some notion of sleep if this mission was going to go well

Now:

~ Outskirts of Suna Dessert – 6:00 PM ~

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He quietly put his Kevlar vest back on and put his boots on. _'6:00 PM, almost show time.' _He thought as he stepped out of his tent to see Yugito keeping watch. He headed to a small fire and took out a small scroll from his vest labeled "Rations". "You can go do whatever you need to do Yugito-chan. I'll finish keeping watch." Naruto told the blonde. She nodded and quickly disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto shrugged as he unsealed large strips of marinated meat from the scroll.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice from behind him asked. He turned to see Samui taking down her tent and fully dressed. "Making some breakfast…or lunch depending on what time you woke up." Naruto replied "If you need to get anything done, you might want to do it now while there's still time. After we eat, we won't have the luxury of stopping." Naruto told her. Samui nodded and left.

Naruto went and woke up the sleeping Anbu and informed them that if they had any personal business, they would want to get it done before breakfast. The Anbu nodded and they both left, leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. Naruto quickly went back to the fire and unsealed a large pan from his "Rations" scroll. He let the pan heat up and put the strips of meat to cook. '_I really hope shit doesn't go south..' _Naruto thought as he cooked the meal.

~ Time Skip – Lunch ~

Everyone was seated around the fire with a plate in their hands eating as Naruto unraveled a map of a bird's eye view of Suna. "Alright.. Naruto said as he looked around, only to see Samui missing. "Has anyone seen Samui?" Naruto asked, but everyone shrugged. "I better try to get her back here before we begin.." Naruto said as he pulled out his messenger and sent her a text asking where she was. Naruto sat and waited for a response with a plate of food in hand.

~ With Samui – In Forest ~

Samui looked at the team with a sly smile on her face. She had been waiting for half an hour for this moment. Her phone quietly vibrated in her pocket and she saw the text from Naruto. "Where are you? Team meeting about to start." Samui quietly read. She smirked and wrote "On my way back." Then she headed towards the group.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto was beginning to get worried about Samui, but saw her heading back towards the team. Before he could call out to her, a loud feminine moan was heard. Naruto turned to see Yugito blushing and Cat looking away. "Naruto-kun, .That!" An angry Yugito demanded. "I..have no idea." Naruto said as he took out his messenger to see Samui's text. Naruto put his messenger down and served Samui some food, then turned back to the team.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Naruto asked, only to be responded by the same feminine moan. He turned to his messenger to see the notification of a new text. He opened it up to read : "Naruto, if this is your messenger making that noise, I am going to KILL you!" from Yugito. He looked up to see Yugito looking at him with blind rage in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, why is your messenger making that noise?" She demanded through gritted teeth. _'Easy boy, don't mess up here. This is life or death..' _Naruto thought nervously.

"Apparently, someone thought it would be funny to personalize my notification tone.." Naruto muttered as he checked the tone. A recording was set in the ring tone. _'Interesting..' _Naruto thought as he looked at an enraged Yugito and a blushing Samui. "Well, no point in distracting ourselves now.." Naruto muttered as he slipped the messenger into his pocket. "Now, onto business." Naruto said as he pointed to the laid out map of Suna on the floor.

"The Armory is in the northeastern sector of Suna. The Records office is in the southeastern sector of Suna. And the bunkers are in the Northern end of Suna, near the earth wall." Naruto said , then took a bite of his food. "In the dead middle of Suna, is the red light district. Hookers, brothels, bars, hotels, and tourist traps. Basically, Sin city itself." Naruto said. "We'll find a cheap hotel there and wait until 10:30." Naruto said as he motioned to Dog and Samui.

"You two will head to the records office and get every record available for the past two months." Naruto then turned to Yugito and Cat. "You two will head to the Armory and see what kind of weapons they plan of deploying, I want no surprises." Naruto said, making sure they understood their assignments. "And I will be heading to the belly of the beast. Security around the barracks will be rough, but if they are preparing for war, all of their forces will be there waiting to mobilize." Naruto said, motioning to the rest of the team.

"Any questions?" He asked. "Good. We meet back up in the hotel at 12:30 am. We keep in constant communication. If shit hits the fan, we haul ass." Naruto said, getting a nod out of all of them. HE quickly sealed up his cooking tools and made sure the fir was put out. "Let's move out then!" He said, and with that, everyone nodded and began the walk into the Suna dessert.

~ Suna Dessert – 8:00 pm ~

Naruto looked ahead as he saw the village walls become visible. So far, they had encountered no opposition, just the average patrol here and there. Naruto quietly motioned for his team to stop and take a small break. Everyone sat and began swigging away at their canteens, leaving Naruto to unseal various cloaks with hoods in a tan color. "Everyone, put one of these on. They're hot as hell, but they should hide your outfits well." Naruto said as he passed them out, then took out a small jar of dirt.

He quietly spread it on certain places in his face and around his nose, then ground it in to make him look poor with his outfit. "Why are you rubbing dirt in?" Samui asked. "Well, technically we're just wanderers looking to rest and eat right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Yugito. "No one is going to believe a wandered got through that clean unless he had training or experience. Plus, it's a major bonus as far as the pity party is concerned." Naruto replied.

"Pity party?" Samui asked, only to pick up the jar of dirt and rub some on her face. "Yea, pity party. When people see someone dirty asking for admittance to stay, they automatically assume down on their luck and idiots. Which helps throw suspicion off." Naruto said, then Yugito chipped in. "Besides, who's the last dirty wanderer you remember?" She asked as she smeared her face with a frown. "Another valid point, no one memorizes a dirty face. Just never happens." Naruto muttered handing the jar to dog and Cat.

Dog took off his mask to show a face with brown eyes and brown hair with no major recognizable traits. "Perfect, you've got a very generic face. Easy to forget and hard to remember." Naruto said to the Anbu, who huffed. Cat then took off her mask to show a dark haired beauty with stunning blue eyes. "And you've got those puppy dog eyes, perfect for playing in the guilt." Naruto muttered. The girl blushed slightly, but shook it off and applied the dirt.

As soon as everyone was ready, Naruto put on the hood of the cloak and bent forward, simulating a hump. "Let's go." Naruto told them in a soft tone, making them all look at him oddly before they walked after him. They all pulled their hoods up and leaned their heads down.

~ Village Gates – Entrance ~

Naruto looked ahead of him and saw two guards standing at the gates. "Halt, state your business and show identification!" One of them said as he stepped forward. "We are just travelers searching for a cool bed and a warm meal." Naruto said as he stepped forward. "Can I see your identification?" The guard asked. "We come from a minor village which was recently destroyed. We have no form of identification, we do not wish problems, we just want to pass through." Naruto said, making the guard nervous.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot let you pass." One of the guards said. Naruto looked up at the man. "Please sir, we cannot stay out here because the temperature has already dropped and will continue dropping." Naruto said in a pleading tone and looked up with his dirty face, making the guard more uncomfortable at his response.. "Uh… fine, but I hear one peep of trouble out of you or your group are out in the cold!" The guard said and let them pass.

Naruto smiled and took a small bow towards the guard. "Thank you." He said, and then walked in with the rest of his team. _'Infiltration: Complete.' _Naruto thought as he and the team walked towards the red light district.

~ Suna – Dessert Evenings Hotel ~

Naruto and his team sighed as soon as they stepped into the suite with adjoining rooms. "Alright, everything's going good so far." Naruto said as he went to the bathroom and wiped the dirt from his face. "Everyone, get ready and get your infiltration outfits ready." Naruto said as he looked at the clock. "Its 9:30. We move out in an hour." Naruto said as he took off his cloak and relaxed for a while.

He sat on the couch with his arms spread out, only to feel two familiar weights leaning on him. "Hey Samui-chan. Hey Yugi-chan." Naruto said through closed eyes. "Think we'll get past this, Naruto-kun?" A nervous Samui asked. Yugito was quiet, but the same thought was running through her mind. "I can promise you two you will make it out. But as for the rest, I'm not so sure." Naruto replied off handedly. "What do you mean?" Asked Yugito in a worried tone.

"Infiltration missions are always risky. There are a million things that can go wrong and one jumpy operative can send everything straight to hell." Naruto said. "All I can tell you girls is to keep a cool head.." Naruto said and kissed Samui's forehead. "And to keep your cat like instincts sharp and follow them." He said as he kissed Yugito's head. "In these kinds of situations, all you can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Naruto said as he hugged the girls close to him.

He looked up to the clock on the wall and saw the time. He looked to the door to see the Anbu in their cloaks with clean faces waiting for them. "Come on girls, show time." Naruto said as he helped the girls up. HE put on his cloak and waited for them to get ready, then they all left the room.

~ Suna Streets ~

Naruto nodded to Samui and Dog as they headed southeast to the records office. He nodded to Yugito and Cat as they headed northeast towards the armory. He rubbed his eyes and headed North. Things were about to get very risky in this mission.

~With Samui and Dog ~

Samui and Dog quietly approached the large office with the Suna symbol at the entrance. The road was thankfully deserted as Dog leaned down to the door. He quickly picked the lock and they both stepped in, making sure to stay in the dark. "We're in" Samui typed into the messenger and sent it to Yugito and Naruto.

~ With Yugito and Cat ~

Yugito and Cat walked past a ninja making rounds around the gated Armory. After they made sure the ninja was out of earshot range, they quietly jumped over the large chain link fence and quietly made their way to what looked like a service entrance. Yugito picked the lock expertly and they both stepped in to find themselves in the kitchen. "We're In" Yugito typed into the messenger and sent it to Samui and Naruto.

~With Naruto ~

Naruto sighed as he walked past the underground barracks entrance and towards the rear. He smiled to the guard walking past him and waved at him. As he kept walking, he saw a large vent spewing out hot air and smirked. He quietly approached it and unscrewed the bolts. After he did, he stepped inside and placed the vent over the opening, leaving everything the way it was as a guard walked towards the back of the building.

He looked around and saw nothing. _'Good, the weird blonde is gone.' _He spoke into a walkie-talkie and continued his rounds. Naruto smirked and after reading the messages, texted back: "Operation is a go. Everyone in position, move in and take care of objectives."

A/N: Guys, what happened to the reviews? I thought we had an understanding. Well, apparently I was wrong. Let me refresh your mind, You review, I update. Capische? These next few chapters will vary from the three teams POV and such. I know some people know what I will do with the texts, especially if they do nothing but watch TV.

So to those people and to the people who THINK they know what I'm going to do, pm it to me, DO NOT WRITE IT IN A REVIEW! Don't want the story being spoiled. Anyway, I want lots and lots of reviews and since this mission is already starting, I believe I'll be getting them. Anyway, Read and Review if you want me to update. And thus, the evil cliffhanger spawns bwahahahahahahahaha.

Read and Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Last Time:

"Operation is a go. Everyone in position, move in and take care of objectives."

Now:

~ With Yugito and Cat ~

Yugito quietly took a kunai out from her sleeve and held it in a reverse grip as she made her way down the small corridor. Despite the fact that the armory had few guards, they all carried themselves like highly skilled operatives. Cat followed behind her holding the flashlight at waist level. "Cat-san, any ideas?" Yugito asked as they approached a wall that split into opposite ends. "Well, these bases usually have a large storage depot inside for weapons, and an outside one for bigger weapons." Cat muttered.

"Is there an office or something where they keep inventory?" Yugito asked as she looked past a corner to see two guards headed their way. "There's just the guard station and the check out desks where weapons are assigned." Cat muttered as she saw the two incoming guards. Yugito turned to face Cat. "I'll take the one on the right and kill him. When the one on the left attacks, you slam him into the wall and disable him." Yugito said in a quiet tone. It was times like this that the third Raikage's training paid off.

Cat nodded and watched as the two guards approached the corner. As soon as the guards' hand was visible, Yugito grabbed it and pulled it backwards, using the sharp edge on the corner as a lever and pulling the arm out of the socket. She then jammed her Kunai through the guard's throat, killing him instantly. She turned to see the other guard standing over her ready to strike, only for him to be grabbed by the back of the head and slammed head first into the wall by cat

Yugito quickly stood up and looked at the guard. She flashed her Kunai and spoke "Where is the guard's room and the check out desk?" she demanded. "Like I'm telling you anything, bitch!" The guard muttered and spat in her face. Yugito smirked as she wiped the blood from her face. She quickly put her hand over the guards' mouth and jammed the kunai into his chest, cutting through his outer layer of skin. The man tried to scream, but was muffled by Yugito's hand.

Yugito finished cutting the square into the man's chest. "I'll ask you again, where is the guard's office and the check out desk?" She demanded. "Go to hell bitch!" The guard said with venom in his voice. "Wrong answer.." Yugito replied as she grabbed a corner of the square of skin she had carved into the man's chest. With a strong pull, the skin peeled off like a band-aid. The man began to scream louder as blood started to pool at his wound and drip onto his friends' corpse, but no one heard him.

"Where is it!" Yugito demanded/ "I…will not…sell out my comrades!" He replied. Yugito pulled out a small bottle of salt and poured it into the man's open wound, making him spasm uncontrollably from the pain. "Now, if you don't talk.." Yugito warned, only for the man to finally cave. "Alright! Alright, The guard's station is to the left, check out desk to the right, and in there is a door that leads to the current armory!" He whimpered. "Please, make the pain stop!" The man pleaded. Cat nodded and grabbed the man's head and pulled, snapping it.

Yugito and Cat stashed the bodies into a nearby Janitor's closet and left the door half open. Before they left, Yugito took out a small bottle of sulfur and spread it over the bodies and the entrance of the hallway. "Why are you doing that?" Cat asked as she watched Yugito reach behind the door and place something. "A little insurance." Yugito said and they took off to the guard's quarters. Yugito quietly peeked over to see three ninja standing guard in a small room.

"Any ideas, Yugito-san?" Cat asked as she saw the numbers. "Just one." Yugito replied. "You tree climb your way to the ceiling and wait for my signal. When you hear a sound, at least two of them should leave to check it out. The third guard will wait inside. You quietly sneak in and take care of him while I take care of the other two." Yugito finished. Cat nodded and walked up the wall using the least amount of chakra possible. Yugito went to the split in the hallway and dropped her flashlight, making a loud _'Thunk' _sound.

~ With the guards ~

"I'm telling you, Itsuko, that little demon is unstoppable." One of them said. "And I'm sure it has to have some weakness, Nanako!" The other one shot back. "Nasashi, back me up here." Nanako asked his brother. "You two leave me out of this and keep it down, we're supposed to be guarding this place." Nasashi shot back. "From what? Nothing ever happens here.." Itsuko replied. However, a faint sound of something hitting the floor drifted into the office. "What the hell?" Nasashi asked as he looked down the dark hall.

"Who'd be stupid enough to break into the armory?" Itsuko demanded as he grabbed a small battle fan and some kunai. "I don't know. You two go check it out and I'll call it in." Nasashi replied. Itsuko and Nanako nodded and ran out of the guard's office. Cat slowed her breathing down and watched as the two men ran out of the guardroom. She quietly dropped down at the entrance and looked around. Nasashi was making his way towards the silent alarm.

Cat swiftly moved behind him and rammed her kunai into the back of his neck, completely piercing the neck and exiting through the jugular. Cat grabbed the man's mouth to muffle the gurgling sounds as he fell to the floor, dead. _' I hope Yugito has the same luck I had.' _Cat thought as she began looking for the inventory list.

~ With Yugito ~

"Damn it, what the hell is this?" Itsuko demanded. "I have no idea. Just keep calm and keep looking." Nanako told his comrade as he flashed the flashlight down the empty hallway. "What's that?" Nanako asked as he shone the light onto a flashlight on the floor. "I don't know.." Itsuko replied as he went to check it out. They both stood over the flashlight looking around but found nothing. "Where is .." Itsuko asked.

~ Yugito ~

"_See kitten?" _Nibi mentally asked, _"Yea, you were right Nibi.." _Yugito replied with an internal sigh. _"People really don't look upwards as often as they should." _With that, Yugito severed the mental connection and dropped down. She positioned a kunai in a downward position over a guard as she fell and when she was close enough, stabbed downwards. The Kunai pierced the guard's skull, killing him instantly and making him fall to the ground.

The other guard quickly heard this and turned to see Yugito standing over his friend. Yugito quickly twirled the kunai in her hand and placed it between her middle and index finger when she formed a fist. The guard quickly went into an attack position and threw a wide left hook, only for Yugito to duck under it and retaliate with a jab to his midsection. The Kunai placed between her fingers quickly pierced skin and liver, leaving the man to yell in pain.

Before he could get a word out, Yugito covered his mouth with her hand and rammed a kunai through his throat, ending the guard's life. She quickly stashed them into the bathroom in the hallway and left them in a stall, the blood pooling in the toilet seat. She then made sure there were no visible traces of blood or signs of a struggle and headed towards the Guards' room.

~ Guard's Room ~

Yugito arrived to see Cat there searching through various papers. "How's the search going Cat-san?" Yugito asked. "There's nothing in this office. Either they were extremely cautious or they have the list at the check out desk." Cat replied as she searched through a filing cabinet. "Then let's go check it out." Yugito replied as she hid Nasashi's body behind a desk. After she made sure no blood was visible, She and Cat headed to the Check out desk and the entrance to the armory.

~ Check Out Desk and Entrance to the Armory ~

Yugito and Cat quickly opened the door to the check out desk and made their way inside. Once there, Cat quickly went to work searching through all the filing cabinets for the inventory. "Cat, I'm going to go look through the actual inventory just in case there's something in there they kept off records." Yugito said as she picked the lock to the armory. Cat nodded and continued to look through the cabinets.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito quietly made her way through the armory, though it really seemed to be one huge storeroom. There were rows upon rows of shelves filled with Kunai and Shuriken, and some were filled with battle fans and swords. _'Makes sense, Suna's main shinobi forces consist of wind users.' _Yugito mused as she continued to look around with her flashlight. She continued looking through the armory until she saw something that really peeked her interest. In the middle of the storeroom was a small hut.

Yugito quietly searched the perimeter of the hut, but found nothing. There were intricate seals carved into the stonewalls, but nothing else. She approached the door, but there were even more seals carved and even sealing tags plastered on the wall. There was a name carved on the door. "Gaara…" She said softly as she traced her fingers on the door. She considered opening it, but a blood-curling scream coming from the hut dissuaded her from the idea.

She turned and headed back to the Check out desk to see Cat sealing various documents into a scroll. "Found anything?" She asked. "Yea, I found the inventory list. What about you, anything out of the ordinary in there?" Cat asked. Yugito hesitated, then began "I found this weird room in there, but other than that nothing else. Is there anything in those files about a "Gaara"?" Yugito asked. Cat skimmed through the records, but found nothing.

"Nothing, Yugito-san. Why?" She asked. Yugito told her about the hut and all of the seals etched into it. "I have no idea, but whatever it is it, it sounds dangerous." Cat replied. Yugito nodded in agreement and looked at cat. "Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just your standard shinobi weapons and a few Suna exclusives." Yugito replied as she checked the inventory file. "Everything I saw seems to be covered in here." Yugito said as she sealed the file into a sealing scroll.

Cat nodded and watched as Yugito pulled out her purple messenger. "Objective Secured." She typed in and sent it to Naruto and Samui. She then took a seat on the ground and waited. "Why aren't we leaving?" Cat asked as she took a seat next to Yugito. "Well, we all have to leave at the same time and meet up at the hotel. We all left together and if we all check back in together it will seem less suspicious." Yugito replied. Cat nodded.

"Isn't this making a greater chance for us to be caught?" Cat muttered. "Exactly, but for all purposes, we have to keep up appearances." Yugito replied. "So now what?" Cat asked. "We play the most annoying game in the whole wide world. The Waiting Game." Yugito replied. She and cat locked the Check out desk and the Armory back up and headed back to the Guards office.

A/N: Yes, another chapter down. These next few chapters will differ through the different teams POV. The Siamese Cats are down, all that's left is Samui and Naruto's team! Will anything go wrong? Probably! Now, to answer some reviews!

Dregus- never underestimate my ability to mess things up!

NARUHINA 4 EVA- Don't like, don't read. PERIOD

Rickjames196- Wow, you really have reviewed a lot, huh? Well, thanks for all of the reviews and input! I'll keep updating, you keep reviewing!

Celestia GF of the Void- Yea, I find people review if you ask really nicely. Or hold out on them. Usually the latter works better than the former.

And yes, I took a day off to go see Skyfall, so sue me -.- Not that you'd get much anyway! So here's Yugito's mission. So far so good. Will things change? Will someone die?! Maybe.. You'll have to review! Bwahahahahahhahahah!

Read and Review!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Naruto's and Yugito's mission are going on simaeltaneously, But Samuio's got a late start, k? No questions!

Last Time:

She and cat locked the Check out desk and the Armory back up and headed back to the Guards office.

Now:

~ Naruto – Barracks ~

Naruto groaned as he made his way through the air vents. There were various cobwebs and event he occasional spider all around the vents. _'You'd think they'd at least keep this place clean..' _Naruto thought as he made his way to a grate that had light shining through it. He looked down to see dozens of industrial sized ovens and stoves. A stout pudgy man was grumbling as he cleaned out the machines. "Alright, this is the kitchen.." Naruto mused as he made his way to another grate with light shining.

He quietly looked down to see various people dressed in hairnets and aprons wiping down rows and rows of tables. "Mess hall.." Naruto muttered as he kept on crawling through the vents. He walked on through the dark for roughly half an hour until he came to various rows and rows of grates. _'What's this?' _Naruto thought as he approached the grate. He looked down it to see various rows of beds. _'How many men are being stationed here?' _Naruto thought as he tried to count the rows and rows of beds.

'_There are several rows of bed going vertically and about.. Twelve beds going across. They're bunk beds, so their numbers are well past the double digits, maybe into the high hundreds..' _Naruto thought, but was quickly shaken from his thoughts as a commotion occurred down in the barracks. He watched as every ninja ceased what they were doing and bowed. A large man in white robes with a sandy lining walked through the rows and rows of men.

He was wearing a hat with the kanji for Kazekage. Behind him, a platoon of ninja wearing outfits with a purple color scheme walked in a diamond formation around another man. This man wore robes similar to the Kazekage, but with a purple trim around it and the kanji for "Sound" on it. _'Who's he…' _ Naruto asked as he swiftly made his way past all of the vents in the ceiling. He continued walking until he reached the other side of the door of the barracks.

The men walked towards the end of the hallway and stopped at a large metal gate with various seals inscribed on it. _'…That's a sealing tag..' _Naruto thought as he began walking faster and faster along the vents. He managed to get past the vent over the gates as the Kazekage and the men from Oto passed. Behind them, the door glowed a pale white and sealed itself shut. Naruto grew slightly worried, but continued walking until the men finally arrived at a large office.

This office looked like a fall out shelter, thick walls adorned with weapons and scrolls and no visible windows. Naruto looked on as the man from Oto spoke. "Have all of the preparations been made?" A slimy voice asked. "Yes, Gaara has been caught and put in a holding cell in the armory for now. All of our men in this bunker are ready to march in a day's notice." The Kazekage replied as he took a seat behind his large oak desk. "Good, any word from Konoha?" The man asked once again.

'_Konoha? Are they in on it too or are they the recipients?' _Naruto wondered as he took out a small voice recorder and set it to record. "Konoha doesn't suspect a thing. As far as they know, they're just hosting the Chunnin exams and Suna is sending a few teams to participate." The Kazekage replied, making the figure in the white and purple robes chuckle darkly. "Interesting how easily loyalties shift, huh, Kazakage-dono?" The slimy voice asked again.

"You and Konoha have been long time allies, yet here you are planning to plunge the knife into their backs." The voice finished. "You're one to talk." The Kazekage shot back with venom in his voice. "I suppose I am.." The figure said as he took off his hat, long black hair cascaded down his back. The man had sickly looking pale skin and eyes that seemed to belong on a snake instead of a man. _'Orochimaru..' _Naruto said internally. This man gained infamy as the great traitor in Konoha and as one of the three legendary Sannin.

He was no one to trifle with. "So how is that insane son of yours?" Orochimaru asked with a hint of glee in his voice. "That psychotic demon is no son of mine. /but I digress. Like I said earlier, we have him locked up in the armory. He's going insane in there, but most of our seal experts have managed to reinforce his cell so that he can't break out." The Kazekage responded. "That's not going to help anybody.." Orochimaru replied. "What do you mean?" The Kazekage asked.

"We're going to need him smack dab in the middle of the invasion. So he needs to be in the middle of the arena." Orochimaru replied. "You're not serious, are you?" The Kazekage demanded. "It's dangerous to let him loose, he's unstable!" The man shouted, only for Orochimaru to laugh madly. "Of course it is, that's why it's the best plan of action." Orochimaru replied in his fit of maniacal laughter. "Explain.." The Kazekage said as he sat back down at his desk.

"Suna is attacking Konoha in a desperate attempt to prove to your clients that you're just as good as they are.." Orochimaru began with a mocking look on his face. "It's not just that and you know it! They've been cutting our budget back and all of our missions from wealthy clients have been sent to Konoha. Suna is barely afloat as is!" The Kazekage defended. "I don't really care for your excuses.." Orochimaru replied. "But if you really want Konoha gone, you have to wipe them off the map." Orochimaru started.

"With an enraged demonic Gaara in the middle of it all, your forces wouldn't have to fight much, hell he could potentially eliminate every one of the ninja's Jounin and down. Of course the higher ranks will have to be disposed of by us, but that's another matter entirely." Orochimaru said. "fine, we'll let him out of the armory and help integrate him into a team." The Kazekage relented. "Good, see that you do. As a matter of fact, let's go get him right now." Orochimaru said.

'_Shit!' _Naruto thought as hequickly pulled out his messenger. There was a message waiting for him from Yugito. "Objective Secured." Naruto read. _"Good, Now get the hell out of there! The Kazekage himself and another guy are going there, and it's going to be trouble!"_ Naruto wrote back and sent. He waited for a few minutes and got a response. "Outside and en route to a nearby bar." Naruto read. He sighed and quietly lifted a ceiling tile.

The Kazekage and his guests had been gone for a while, and Naruto softly dropped down. He quietly walked towards the personnel files, but found the room to be full of filing cabinets. _'Shit!' _Naruto thought as he walked towards the Kazekage's desk. He searched through the drawers, but found nothing. " Damn it!" Naruto muttered and slammed his fist down, only to hear a hollow sound. _'What's this?' _Naruto thought as he knocked on the desk again.

"A hollow desktop?" Naruto wondered. He ran his fingers around the edges of the desk until he found what seemed to be a small handle. He pulled it to see the whole top of the desk prop open. Naruto looked through the files there and saw various plans for the invasion, a personnel list of ninja's that were to be sent in, a list of allies in Oto, and a full-blown plan for the invasion. _'Jackpot..' _Naruto thought as he took the personnel info file and sealed it into his arm.

He then reached into his vest and pulled out a small scroll with the Kanji for "Infiltration" on it. He unraveled it and unsealed a small camera from inside. He then took the Camera and took pictures of the invasion plans to get developed later. Afterwards, he continued searching through the desk until he found another file labeled "Rough count". He opened it to see rough estimates of shinobis in the bunker and their skill level. _' 192Genin, 96 Chunnin, and 45 Jounin? Suna must be lowering their standards in order to beef up their forces..' _Naruto mused.

He quickly sealed the documents into his arm again and looked to see a large button labeled "Security". He picked it up and pressed on to see Samui and Dog in the Record's office , Yugito and Cat's handiwork in the armory, and himself standing in the middle of the Raikage's office. He quickly moved to the station where all of the recording equipment was kept and ejected the security tapes from that night. _'This could have ended badly..' _Naruto thought as he put the tapes on the scroll and sealed them.

He quietly walked back up to the ceiling tiles with the minimal amount of chakra in his feet. As soon as he made it back up the wall, he replaced the tile and made his way back to the surface.

~ Surface ~

Naruto quietly removed the large vent that stood at the ceiling of the barracks and stepped out. He stretched and then tried to screw the bolts back into the vent, only to be stopped by the feel cold steel around his neck. "You have five seconds to tell me what you were doing near our barracks.." A gruff voice said. Naruto turned to see a man standing 6'3 over him with a sword pressed right at his jugular. "Come on, buddy. I don't want any trouble.." Naruto said as he showed the man his hands pointing them downwards.

The man kept his eyes trained on Naruto, but made sure Naruto wasn't holding any weapons. "Alright.." The man said. Naruto dropped his hands, letting the kunai hidden in his cloak sleeve slip into his hand. "You're going to the Kazekage. Now move!" The man said. Naruto quickly grabbed the man's sword with his glove-covered hands and pushed it away. With a twirl of his hand, he seated the Kunai between his middle and fore fingers and gave the man a vicious uppercut. The Kunai quickly made it's way through the man's chin, past his mouth, and into his brain.

The man quickly fell and Naruto caught the body. _'Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?' _Naruto wondered as he looked at the body in his hands. He turned to the vent and stashed the body inside. He quickly tightened the bolts on the vent and walked away, leaving no traces that he was ever there except the rotting corpse.

~ Stumble In Bar ~

Naruto quietly entered the bar in the northeastern sector of Suna. He quickly spotted Yugito in her tan cloak and took a seat next to her. "Pick your poison, pal." A bartender said as he came over to Naruto. "Scotch, on the rocks." Naruto said. The man nodded and walked to the liquor. "Scotch?" Yugito asked in a soft voice. "Gin makes me sweaty." Naruto replied nonchalantly. Yugito chuckled and went back to her beer. "Any word from Samui?" Naruto asked as he downed his glass.

"Nothing yet." Yugito replied as she checked her messenger. "This really shouldn't be taking this long.." Naruto muttered as he signaled the bartender to refill his drink. "OH come on, I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl. She ties her own sandals and everything." Yugito replied playfully. Naruto smiled and shook his head at her attitude. "Maybe you're right.." Naruto muttered. "At this point, all we can do is hope." Yugito replied. Naruto nodded and took a sip of his drink.

A/N: Samui's up next, and things are going according to plan.. or are they? Maybe so, maybe not… You'll have to review to find out! But seriously guys, Review! I do need some confirmation that I'm doing things right, and this is it. Now, to answer some reviews!

Forbiddenfruitunloved –Just go with it.

Apedreitor- never really heard of that XD

Dragonskyt- soon, you will see the master plan bwahahahahahaha

Synexx – oh screw you. I've written longer chapters

Dregus – its cool, just review when you can!

And seriously guys, this last chapter got so few reviews. I want moar! I will write on a goat, I will write on a boat, hell I'll do it upside down and inside out as long as it gets me more reviews…or a job as a carnie XD. So please review you guys! And believe me, there will be a MAJOR twist in a few chapters! So you want to read, then review!


	33. Chapter 33

Last Time:

"At this point, all we can do is hope." Yugito replied. Naruto nodded and took a sip of his drink.

Now:

~ With Samui and Dog ~

Samui and Dog quietly made their way into the Records office hallway. They made it into the storeroom with relative ease. As Samui picked the lock, Dog kept watch over her. As soon as the door clicked, she and Dog stepped inside. "Alright, so far so good." A shaky Dog muttered. "You look for the shipping records, I'll look for any records of troops being called back or the sort." Samui said. Dog nodded and pulled out a flashlight

Samui took her own flashlight out and headed towards a large filing cabinet She opened it to see various memos in the most recent folder dated. _'Forces being called back, stockpiling weapons, and forces being mobilized? This doesn't seem like Suna at all.' _Samui thought as she kept searching through the records. "Find anything?" She quietly whispered to Dog. "This." Dog replied as he tossed her a large folder. She opened it to see various routes and shipment orders.

"Caravans being sent out with supplies. Food, medical, and extra forces being sent out to the small fortress near Fire Country and Konoha. But why, this doesn't make any sense. What are they going to do, attack their allies?" Samui asked. Dog was about to respond, only for Samui to place her hand over his mouth and duck behind a filing cabinet. He looked up to see a flashlight being shined in through the door window and various figures standing there. "Are you sure you aren't just hearing things?" A voice asked.

"I'm telling you, I heard something in there!" Another voice replied. "Well, everything seems clean for now. We'll be more careful with our rounds." The voice answered and they all walked away. Samui let out a sigh of relief and got up. "We have to keep it down. That was entirely too close." Dog nodded and went to the various shipping records, He piled them up and went to open the unlocked door, only to be called out by Samui. He left the door cracked and walked back, balancing the various folders along the way.

"What the hell are you doing!" Samui hissed at him. "Didn't you bring any storage seals?" She demanded. "That's usually cat's thing, not mine." Dog replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Unbelievable, I'm more prepared for an infiltration mission than an Anbu is." Samui muttered as she pulled out a small scroll from her weapons pouch. She unraveled it and placed the folders containing the shipment information and memos on top of it.

With a bit of chakra poured into the seal, the folders quickly sealed into it with a poof. Samui and Dog stiffened at the noise, but relaxed when nothing happened. "Phew.." Dog said, only to stiffen once again by various sounds out in the hallway. "I'm telling you, I heard something!" One of the guards said. "And I'm telling you, there's nothing here but old musty records. Not only that, but the door is locked!" the other guard replied. "No, it's not!" the guard replied as he shone his flashlight on the record's office door.

'_Damn it all!' _Samui thought as she looked at the door, then glared at Dog. "You left it cracked open!" Samui hissed at him. "Is this really a time to be pointing fingers?" He shot back. Samui sighed as she heard a loud smash and the alarm go off. "Shit, we have to move!" She said. Dog nodded, pocketed the sealing scroll, and stood by the door. "You ready?" she asked. Dog nodded and Samui kicked the door open. Dog made a mad dash towards the office entrance while Samui threw a few Kunai with smoke bombs to hold them off.

She then turned to the records office entrance, only to see Dog long gone. _'What the hell!' _She mentally demanded as she sprinted towards the door. Before she knew it, two Anbu dropped down at the entrance with weapons ready. "Shit!" She said, then turned around, only to be greeted by a large blow to her head. A ninja holding a battle fan in his hand stood over her unconscious form. "We got her!" he yelled out.

~ With Naruto And The Others at the Stumble In Bar ~

Naruto worriedly looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 1 a.m. and not even a text from Samui. "It shouldn't take this long!" he whispered. He looked over to Yugito and saw the same worried expression on her face. "It's getting late, let's head back." She whispered. He nodded, paid the bill and they left the bar. As soon as they stepped outside, they were almost run over by a frantic Dog. "Hey buddy!" Yugito called out to him. He quickly turned and saw them standing there.

In a split second, he was standing in front of Naruto. "We have to get out of Suna." He said desperately. "What, why? And where's Samui?" Naruto demanded. Dog stayed quiet and looked towards the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Dog into an empty alley. "What happened!" he demanded after he made sure the alley was clear. "Things got complicated in the record's room! We had to get out of there, and I hauled ass away from there. Samui stayed back and managed to hold them back." Dog said with his eyes trained on the ground.

"Where is she!" Naruto demanded, not wanting to face the grim reality. "When I turned to see if she was still following me, I saw nobody there. The Anbu were already swarming the record's office, so I ran." Dog ended. Naruto punched him down towards the ground and looked at his downed figure. "How long?" Naruto demanded. "What?" Dog asked. "How long since this happened?" Naruto demanded again. "About ten minutes." Dog said. Naruto looked to Yugito.

"Espionage usually entails immediate death. We have to find where the executioner's block is here!" Naruto finished. "We wouldn't know, we're not exactly locals." Yugito replied as Cat tended to Dog's broken nose. Naruto huffed and walked back into the bar, then headed straight towards the bartender. "Hey pal, back for another round?" The grizzly man asked. "Yea, sure." Naruto replied as he set down three one hundred yen notes. "Oh, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"Are there any places here where people are executed?" Naruto asked. "Why would you want to know that?" The man demanded. Naruto set down another 7 hundred yen notes, keeping the man quiet. "I can't remember correctly.." The man said. Naruto had it and poured his wallet out into the bar. "Ah yes, you'll be wanting the arena.." The man said as he pocketed the money. "The Arena?" Naruto asked. "Yea, big arena near the barracks. They hold public executions there." The man said.

"You got a map of Suna?" Naruto asked. "For you sir? Anything!" The man replied happily as he pulled out a kiddy menu and pointed to a spot. "Here it is. No roof, so it's easy enough to find when in use. Like a giant flashlight." The man finished. "Thanks.." Naruto replied as he pocketed the map and took off towards the group. As soon as he stepped outside, he walked towards the alley where Cat was busy resetting Dog's nose. "Come on, we have to get going." Naruto said. Cat helped Dog up and Yugito followed after him.

~ Hotel Room ~

Naruto quickly stepped into the hotel room and laid the kiddy menu on the table. "Alright, there's no doubt that Samui will be executed tonight, if not already." Naruto said as he gulped hard. "Now, the arena is near the barracks. We have to figure out some way to infiltrate and get her back." Naruto said as he pointed at the kiddy menu. "Dog, Cat, you guys are with Yugito, no pulling rank. We'll have an army on our asses when we manage to get out of here." Naruto said, shocking the Anbu.

"You can't be serious!" Cat demanded. "Dead serious, actually." Naruto replied as he bit his thumb and did the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. "You can't form a siege with a kiddy menu and three men, its just crazy!" Dog demanded. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground. In a large poof of smoke, various bats about 3 feet tall each and Xiomy appeared. "Hey, Naruto! You rang?" She asked. "Here's our army." Naruto replied to Cat.

He then turned to Xiomy and spoke. "As a matter of fact, I do. I need your help.." Naruto said and Xiomy nodded. He pointed to the location on the kiddy menu and started. "A friend of mines has been captured, and I need help getting her back. Unfortunately, we are in the middle of hostile territory, so I need your help. She is being held here." Naruto said as he pointed to a crudely printed picture of a dome. "It has no roof, so it's open to the clear air." Naruto informed Xiomy.

"So what do you want us to do?" Xiomy asked as Yugito approached them. "I want you guys to be my aerial support. I can't do it by myself, but with your help, I just might be able to pull it off." Naruto told her. "You don't have to ask twice, Naruto. Orfeo-sama gave his go ahead, so we have your back." She replied. "Good." Naruto said as he went to Yugito. He unsealed Various Kunai with exploding tags on them and handed them to her.

"I want you to go with them and the Anbu." Naruto told her. "You guys will be my back up. In case things go sour, you use the Kunais and make sure that you get somebody." Naruto said. "Now, here's the plan." He told her as he walked to the bathroom.

~ With Samui ~

Samui groaned as she groggily awoke. She looked up to see a relatively lanky man standing over her. She was tied to a chair and gagged. "Oh, I see you're awake." The man spoke. "I'm…well, that's not really important is it? The Kazekage has sentenced you to death on the grounds of espionage. I've been authorized to extract any information I can from you before the executioner does his job." The man said with a sadistic smile.

He backhanded Samui and pulled out a small blade. "Come now, you only have an hour to live..we can at the very least have some fun." He said.

~ With Naruto ~

"You know this is crazy, right?" Yugito demanded as Naruto finished washing his face. "I could be down there with you, helping you fight! I'm more than just a pretty face!" She yelled at him. "I know that, but I just can't." Naruto replied. "Can't what!" Yugito demanded. "I can't put you in danger because I already messed up and got her in danger. In battle, you and her are my Achilles heel, alright?" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead. "Please, just this once…"

Yugito looked down, but nodded. "Fine, just this once!" She said and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. She then broke it off with tears streaming down her face. "But I love you, Naruto. You make sure you get back to me in one piece!" She said. Naruto nodded and looked to see the bats ready for action. "Xiomy, please take care of Yugito, Cat and Dog." Naruto said as Yugito climbed on Xiomy's back. "Sure thing." Xiomy replied.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked Cat and Dog. They both nodded and climbed onto the backs of two bat summons. "Alright, you all have your assignments, now go!" Naruto yelled. All of them laid down on their summon's back as she and the other bats flew out of the window and towards the arena. Naruto put on his facemask and jumped out the window, jumping from building to building towards the barracks.

As soon as he arrived at the barracks, Naruto unscrewed the same vent and, after pushing the corpse away from the entrance to the vent, crawled back in. "I'm in." Naruto texted Yugito. "Good luck." Was his only reply.

A/N: Alright, time to answer some questions!

Rikoduo Naruto- That's telling, and one thing I will NOT do :P

Crazylony – I meant it that the story was a prototype, not that it was a crossover with prototype -.-'

Syynex- Why would I make you jealous (O.o)

Dragonskyt- Fine then, now give me another review!

Kamen Rider Arashi- Good, now another!

A. - Soon, squeaky, soon

And thus, I leave you with the biggest cliffhanger of ALL! Will Naruto get to her in time? Will she die? Will I update? You want these answers, REVIEW! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah haha Evil cliffhanger!


	34. Chapter 34

Last Time:

"Good luck." Was his only reply.

Now:

Naruto quietly crawled through the ventilation system. _'Shit, where the hell can I find some information in military barracks?' _He wondered as he kept crawling through. He stopped at the vent over the mess hall and listened. "Hey, did you hear?" A gruff voice spoke. "About what?" Another voice replied. "The bitch that was caught in the Record's office." That caught Naruto's attention. _'Interesting…' _Naruto thought. "Yea, what about her?" the voice asked.

"She's been in interrogation with the Doc for an hour now." The voice replied. _'The doc?' _ Naruto wondered. "No way, that guy is fucking nuts!" Another voice replied. "Yea, and Boar is the one who gets to slice her neck open." The gruff voice finished. "Think they'll let us have a little fun with her before her execution?" The other man asked with a lecherous grin as he wiped down a table. Naruto reached for a Kunai, but managed to catch himself.

'_Easy boy, keep your head..' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the two men cleaning up. "Nah, I doubt it. She was caught for espionage, that's an immediate death, no matter what time of day." The other man replied. "But.." Before the last man could reply, a large gruff form walked through the mess hall doors. The two men quieted down and looked at the tables before them. The man stood at 6'9, large muscle bound physique making him seem intimidating.

He had a tan Jounin's uniform and a tan cloak over that. He had a facemask with the kanji for "Boar" hanging around his neck and a large battle-ax clinging to his back. _'Interesting…' _Naruto thought as he crawled forward. The figure walked out the exit doors opposite of where he entered, leaving the two men sweating.

~ With Samui ~

Samui inwardly screamed as a large knife was stabbed into her forearm, going through cleanly. "Interesting… Subject seems to have a strong will." The man identified as the Doc spoke into a tape recorder. He then pulled out a small vial with green serum and looked over to Samui. "The Venom of a Suna dessert scorpion.. Doesn't do anything wrong, but causes severe internal itching. Some men scratch so much, they end up removing various skin layers… And that's just a mild case." The man mused.

He then turned and poured the serum into Samui's wound. She glared at the man and tried her best to hold it in. "Holding it in, are we?" Doc mused. "Well, we still have a few minutes." The man said as he turned back to his worktable.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito, Cat, and Dog quietly got into position atop the public executions dome while Xiomy and the other summons circled overhead. "This the place?" Dog asked in a slightly nervous tone. "This seems to be it.." Cat muttered as she looked towards the center. Various Shinobi were setting up a large chopping block and a large basket under it. The block was stained blood red from its' previous uses and caches of weapon's were being settled at the executioner's bench,

Yugito turned and Saw Xiomy approaching their position in a landing position. With precise silence, she landed and turned to them. "Nothing seems to be going on yet, but they're definitely expecting a death." Xiomy said. Yugito nodded; worried about the fate of her best friend and the man she loved… She shook her head at that. She still wasn't used to admitting it.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto watched as Boar walked into the Men's bathroom of the barracks and followed him through the ventilation system. The man walked into a stall and shut the door. "Perfect.." Naruto muttered as he opened the vent and dropped a smoke bomb. With minimal sound, the room filled with smoke. Naruto dropped down and ran to the door, placing sealing tags and sound suppressing tags on the door. He turned in time to see Boar's hulking figure slam the stall open and run towards the sinks. He activated the hand dryers in an attempt to get minimal vision back.

'_He's smart..' _Naruto thought as he quietly walked up behind him. He kicked the back of Boar's knees and punched the back of his head forward, making Boar's face slam against the mirror glass. Boar angrily swiped at his back, only to hit nothing. Naruto quietly walked into an empty stall and waited for Boar's next move. Naruto lowered himself to the bathroom floor in an attempt to find Boar's feet, only to barely avoid a large Ax swung wildly where his body had just been standing.

'_That was cutting it a bit too close..' _Naruto thought as he slowly stepped out of the stall. The smoke still filled the room, but it was slowly getting thinner. "Who the hell are you!" Boar demanded as he went through a series of hand seals. Naruto watched in fascination as Boar finished the hand seals and swung his Ax downwards, sending various spikes of rock flying to where he had been standing. "Earth Style: Earth Spike Projectile!" The man spoke.

Naruto quickly used this opportunity to grab his kunai and slice the man's arm at the joint, making him yell out in pain. Naruto grimaced as the Ax fell to the ground and the sickly sound of blood splattering to the floor hit the room. He then ducked under a large punch and positioned himself behind Boar yet again. He wrapped his left leg onto Boar's and pushed him forwards, slamming Boar's head directly into the sink and splitting it open.

Naruto approached the downed body and took off the facemask. He put it on and walked towards the door. He ripped the sealing tag off the door and opened it, then place a new one on it. He applied a minor henge to make himself appear 6'9 and muscle bound and shut the door, letting it seal off as he made his way towards the execution Arena. No one would be able to open that door for a while, and by then it would already be too late. "Hey, Boar!" A feminine voice called out.

He turned to see a girl with black flowing hair dressed in the standard Anbu uniform walking up to him. "And where do you think you are going?!" The woman demanded. _'Shit, who the hell is she?!' _Naruto wondered as he looked at the latest obstacle. "Umm.. I have an execution.." Naruto replied in a lowed timbre voice. "Is something wrong with your voice?" The woman asked. "Sore throat." He quickly replied. "But it's our anniversary!" The woman whined.

'_Fuck my life!' _Naruto thought. He took her hands into his and squeezed them assuringly. "Hey, chin up. I have something I have to do, but I'll be back soon. Then we can walk to a nearby restaurant and celebrate." Naruto said in an assuring tone. "But I want to celebrate now!" The woman replied. " Come on.. I have something very important to ask you, but it has to wait for a bit." Naruto told her. Her eyes widened at that and she blushed. "Alright, Boar-kun. I'll wait for you… Always." The girl replied as she kissed the right cheek of his mask.

She then happily giggled and left to get ready. _'Hardest part of the job..' _Naruto thought as he was the girl walk away. He then turned and tried to find his way to the Dome.

~ With Samui ~

Samui groaned as the Doc looked at her wound an poured a yellow liquid into it. "I'm afraid our time together has come to an end, dear girl." The man said with a slimy smile. "That numbing agent should help with the itching…Can't say it will do much for the loss of your head in a few minutes though." The doctor said with a certain mirth in his voice. And then, two Suna Shinobi walked into the interrogation room. "I suppose you are here for her.." The doctor said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yes sir." One of the shinobi responded. "Take her. She's no fun" He said in a demented tone, making everyone in the room question his sanity. If there was anything certain about the Doctor, it's that he is one of the best interrogators in Suna. If anything could be questioned about him, it was definitely his sanity. So the two Shinobi nodded and untied Samui from her chair. Her clothing was torn in places and covered with splatter marks, but she seemed to be in good condition.

They tossed her tan cloak back to her and waited for her to put it on. She put it on and pulled the hood up, then walked after them as she pulled the cloak closer to her body.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto quickly ran through the barracks as he tried to find the Dome. _'Damn it, this place is a fucking maze!' _He yelled internally. He then came to a four way split in the hallway. "Damn it, what now?" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Hey Boar." A voice called out to him. Naruto turned to see a Jounin wearing a tan flak jacket bowing before him. "The execution is taking place in 5 minutes. They need you to hurry up and report to the Arena." The Jounin finished. 's_hit, how am I going to get out of this one?' _Naruto asked himself worriedly.

"Hey buddy, I'm a little.. dizzy. Mind taking me there?" Naruto asked in a drunken voice. The Jounin shook his head and smiled. "Another bender, huh?" HE asked. _'He bought it..' _Naruto thought with a sigh of relief. "kind of.." he replied.

~ With Samui ~

Samui fell to her knees in the piddle of the Arena. Her head was placed on a large block of wood as a man with a sword stood besides her. She closed her eyes as a man with a scroll stood up. "Woman, you are being charged with treason against Suna and espionage. You have been found guilty by the man who caught you in the act, Anbu operative bear." _'Please, I don't want to die..' _Samui thought to herself. _'There's still so much I haven't done..' _She went on.

"The punishment for this crime is death!" The man continued. Samui's mind flashed to her life. Her time with her team, her rivalry with Yugito, her parents, her family, and Naruto. Even if she was facing death, she still couldn't help but think of it. "The council of Suna is willing to show leniency if you name your fellow conspirators." The man over the podium said. A vision of a home in the base of a mountain of Kumo flashed before Samui's eyes. Two kids, a boy and a girl with spiky blond hair and blue eyes ran out of the home.

Behind them a pregnant older version of herself wearing a wedding ring followed . She was being helped to the yard by an older Naruto. They both smiled as they saw their kids playing in the vast yard and he kissed her, her lips savoring the taste and texture of his. That's when Samui realized it. "Any last words?" The man on the podium asked. The feeling she had gotten when she was with Naruto. It wasn't a fan girl's crush or even a passing phase. She actually saw herself building a future with Naruto. _'A little to late..' _She thought as her eyes began to water and tears fell.

"Then I.." The man began, but was cut off by Samui. "Wait! One last request?" She asked the man. He stared at her with a critical look, then sighed. "What is it?" He asked in a bored tone. "In my possessions, there was a purple device. I ask that I use it one last time to say goodbye to someone." Samui said. "How do you plan to do that?" The man asked. "Does it really matter? Once I'm dead it will be useless." She replied. "Fine." The man said as he handed her the device.

An Anbu operative carefully untied her hands, despite the fact she had various chakra suppression seals all over her. She flipped the messenger open and typed her final words. "Goodbye Naruto-kun." And sent it. Her tears began flowing more and more as she closed the messenger and handed it to the guard. The Anbu then retied her hands and lowered her to the chopping block. She closed her eyes and positioned her neck on the block. The executioner raised his sword…

A/N: Evil Cliffhanger hahahaha! We're at a MAJOR point in the Suna plot! Will she live or die? Bwahahaha you review and I'll update! I'm almost tempted to go on a sudden seven day break, but based on your reviews, I might update tomorrow! Now, to answer some reviews!

Fanfic12- no, she has not been raped.

Ncpfan- like Naruto said, it just takes one jumpy newbie..

Dragonskyt- oh, I bet you're despising me right now. So give me another review!

Skyscorch- here's another cliffhanger!

Syynex- you must be ready to kill me by now

Kamen Rider Arashi- you bet your ass I am! Now, I just snorted your last review, so give me another one. Oh, and if you were nervous before, you must be pissed now XD

And finally, an announcement. I love reviews, but if you're just going to write "Keep it up," either send me a viagra or write something else. And if you review "Good, good.." You will be branded count Dooku by me! Now, you guys do want to know what happens to Samui right? Then REVIEW! On a goat, on a moat, in a plane, in the rain, REVIEW! And Thank you to all of my loyal readers.


	35. Chapter 35

Last Time:

The executioner raised his sword…

Now:

Samui closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of steel cutting through her neck. _"Ahh"_. Samui's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the sound of a soft feminine voice come from the executioner. She turned to see deep blue eyes looking at her, the same deep blue eyes she came to love. Tears of joy began flowing freely from her eyes. "When I say run, run!" Naruto whispered to her. He lifted the sword over his head, then turned and charged towards the other ninja present.

Samui smiled as she looked away from the fighting. _'I.. I'm not going to die.. I'm going to live!' _She exclaimed inwardly. _'And all because of my Naruto-kun..' _She thought as she turned to see Naruto squaring off against 5 anbu and three Jounin. _'Shit, I've got to help him.' _Samui thought desperately as she tried to get up. She got up for about a split second, then the pain on her legs made her fall to the ground. _'it.. can't end like this!' _She mentally yelled to herself as she watched Naruto raise his hand and then slam it down.

~ With Naruto ~

"Why are you doing this, Boar!" An anbu with a hawk mask demanded. "Have you even thought about what this is going to do to Mary!" Another Anbu in a cat mask yelled. "Save your breath.." An Anbu in a blank mask with the Suna symbol said as he stood before all of them. "That's not Boar." He said, shocking everyone. _'How the hell did this guy figure it out?' _Naruto wondered as he shifted the sword into a reverse grip. "It's a henge. He's using the minimal amount of chakra. Thanks to our large reserves, we barely register it. We have to really be focusing to feel it." The man finished.

He then unsealed a large battle fan and placed it behind himself. "Now, who are you and why are you here in Suna!" The man demanded. "No one of import.." Naruto replied as he slowly raised his hand. "Just the guy who's going to take all of you down!" Naruto replied as he lowered his hand downwards.

~ With Yugito and the others ~

"It's starting.." Xiomy whispered as she saw Naruto lift his hand and slam it down. "Move in and take down as many as you can, I'll get the girl." Xiomy said to the rest of the bat summons. They all nodded and Xiomy turned to Yugito and the rest of the team. "You guys provide cover and if things get too hairy, step in." She finished. Yugito nodded and unsealed the explosive kunais Naruto had given her. "Go. We'll be watching your backs."

Xiomy nodded and she and the other summons spread their wings and took flight.

~ With Naruto ~

"Was that supposed to scare us?" The commander asked in a mocking tone, then laughed. Everyone followed and began laughing. "Kill him." The Anbu finished as he motioned towards Naruto. Two Anbu wearing Dog masks sprinted towards Naruto, only to be attacked by black blurs. The black blurs pushed them to the ground and sunk large talons into their sides, making the men scream in pain.. "What the hell!" The commander demanded as both the bats took off towards the moonlight. He followed them with his eyes to see the silhouette of the bats.

"Th..That's impossible!" The man demanded. His men were then ripped in half by the summon's powerful hind legs. Blood splattered towards the Anbu and began dripping towards the ground as the carcasses were released. The Anbu then looked around as they tried to find the two large summons, being careful to watch their backs. _"Screech!" _A loud ear-piercing screech was heard as visible waves of sound flew towards them. They were forced to jump away from the impact zone and separate.

As soon as any of them landed, a bat quickly descended upon them and took them down. Some had their necks sliced clean, others had their throats cut off, and some unlucky ones had their entrails ripped from their stomachs. "What the hell is going on.." The commander demanded. "your death.." Naruto said as he appeared behind the man. He swung his sword vertically in an attempt to slice the man, only for him to substitute with a corpse.

"Pathetic." Naruto said as he flicked the blood off his sword. "To use a fallen comrade like that. Have you no shame?" He demanded. "I have shame. I'm also the one still alive and not dying." A voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see the Anbu descending upon him with a sword. Naruto quickly coated his with wind chakra and swung upwards, cutting through the man's own sword. As he landed, he jumped away and threw the now useless blade to the ground. "You're good. Better than I expected. You actually planned a good siege." He complimented.

"You're still alive." Naruto returned as he threw off the cloak. HE then charged at the man , only to be blown away by a large gust of wind. He landed on his feet and looked to see the Anbu holding his large battle fan. "Didn't think I forgot about my baby, did you?" The man asked. Naruto rolled his eyes, but saw various objects glinting in the dark sky. _'Shit!' _HE thought as he quickly jumped away. "Oh no you don't.." The Anbu commander muttered as he jumped after Naruto. At the same time, a Kunai that had been traveling towards where he was standing exploded in mid air.

At that moment, various kunais began exploding all around the Arena, putting the poor souls who had been left on death's door by the bats out of their misery. As the commotion and the explosions set off the invasion alarms, Xiomy slowly descended to where Samui was tied up. "Shh, Naruto, sent me. I'm here to help." Xiomy whispered to the girl as she saw her tense up. Samui's shoulders relaxed and Xiomy grabbed her with her talons. "Hang on." She whispered and took off towards Yugito.

~ With Naruto ~

'_Shit!' _The man thought as he was sent flying to a wall. As soon as he impacted, he lifted his fan to block a strike headed towards his head. Naruto stood over him pushing the kunai downwards. With a simple flick of the wrist, the man sent Naruto flying back. "Come on kid, you didn't think something that simple was going to work." The Anbu demanded as he rose to his feet. "Wasn't supposed to." Naruto replied as he put his hands into a sign.

"Boom." He muttered. The Anbu quickly threw his battle fan away and ducked. In a split second, the kunai that had been embedded into it exploded and blew the fan to kingdom come. The man growled and turned to Naruto. "That was my favorite fan!" He demanded as he charged towards Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto made hand seals and charged lightning chakra to his sword. As soon as the man was in range, Naruto ducked under a swipe and slashed upwards. The Anbu managed to block the strike with his kunai, but yelled as electricity coursed through his entire system.

His hands fell limp to his sides as he glared at Naruto. "You.. you bastard!" He charged Naruto, his body fighting the electricity confusing his nervous system. He sent a vicious hook to Naruto's face, only for Naruto to smack it to the side. Naruto then clothes lined the Anbu backwards. As the Anbu fell, Naruto positioned his sword behind the Anbu and watched as the man was impaled.

He turned to see the arena was literally a bloodbath. Corpses laid everywhere and Samui was gone. He quickly jumped to the arena wall and ran towards where his team was positioned. As soon as he arrived, he saw Yugito there tending to the inured Samui. "Great invasion plan, but how are we going to get out of the middle of a ninja village without being caught?" Dog demanded. "we're going to have to jump." Naruto replied as he bit his thumb and wiped the blood on his summoning tattoo.

"What do you mean, jump?" Cat asked. Naruto quickly approached the edge of the building and began channeling chakra to his tattoo. As soon as he felt the appropriate amount was channeled, he jumped with his palms facing downwards. A massive poof of smoke enveloped the entire village. Various civilians yelled in horror and various Shinobi's began spamming out wind jutsus to clear the smoke. As soon as it cleared, Orfeo was revealed flapping his wings to stay in the air.

"Where am I?" He demanded as he looked around the terrified villagers and the Shinobi's getting ready to fire various jutsus at him. "I summoned you, Orfeo. We need to get the hell out of here before we're caught!" Naruto yelled. "Get on!" Orfeo bellowed. The Shinobi atop the Arena looked hesitantly at Orfeo's form. "Are you sure about this, Yugito-san?" The Cat Anbu asked. A large sound was heard as the doors to the Arena were slammed open and various Shinobi ran in.

"It's either that or them." Yugito replied as she picked up the injured Samui and jumped onto Orfeo's back. Cat and Dog looked to each other. Dog extended his hand and grabbed Cat's she gave his hand an affirming squeeze and they both jumped. As soon as they both landed, they channeled chakra to their feet to keep from falling. Naruto was already with Yugito checking Samui's vitals. "Go Orfeo!" Naruto yelled to the boss.

"Wouldn't kill you to put a please before that.." Orfeo muttered as he took off. "How is she?" Naruto asked Yugito as he checked Samui's face. "Few cuts around the body, one large stab mark on her arm, and the skin around the wound seems irritated." Yugito quickly summarized. "Hold on!" Orfeo yelled. Naruto quickly pulled Yugito and Samui close to him and held them tightly. Cat and Dog held each other closely and channeled even more chakra to their feet.

Orfeo quickly turned away as a large fireball flew towards him. "Pick up the pace!" Naruto yelled to Orfeo. The boss nodded and climbed upwards. By the time he had gotten high enough to avoid any injuries, Suna was a small dot in their backs. Naruto sighed, but Cat then punched him in the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking? You almost got all of us killed!" She demanded. Naruto turned to her, soft blue eyes turned steely blue. "I was NOT going to leave her behind!" Naruto yelled at Cat.

"The siege went by better than expected, there were no casualties and we got away with everything we needed. Why are you complaining?" Naruto demanded of her. "Because you can't save everyone!" she yelled at him. "I sure as hell can try.." Naruto replied. Cat was about to yell at him more, but was cut off by a small moan. Everyone turned to see Samui slowly raising her arm. Naruto and Yugito quickly dashed to her side. "Are you ok, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked.

Samui's hand went to Naruto's face and caressed it softly. "You..You came back. Why?" She asked in a small voice. "I will not leave anyone behind. Ever. Besides, you promised me you'd take care.." Naruto said as he kissed her hand. She then smacked him over the head and smiled softly. "Baka.." She muttered, and then drifted off to sleep. Naruto smiled and he hugged Yugito and Samui close to him. They were his angels. His life. His everything. And as long as he was breathing, hell and high water would have trouble taking them.

A/N: And thus, Naruto's pairing is complete. I got a little misty writing this one. And to all of the kindergarteners high on acid who felt the compelling need to spill in reviews, congratulations! You almost messed up the Arc. Yes, I took the texting thing from Sherlock (which I sadly do not own). But I needed a good way for her to realize it was he. Now, to answer some reviews!

A. - There ya go. As far as Kushina goes, idk. Might just be verbal, she might go ape shit and attack. But if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them

Skyscorch- Yes, I was, but alas, good things must end.

Lord Kolos- F ck off, and please do me the favor of NEVER reviewing my stories. Thank you.

Anbu no kitsune- How dare you go there! That is a vile, evil place to which no man must ever enter!

Syynex- touché, my good sir.

Fayrwel- actual title was "A Scandal in Belgravia"

Darkestdepths90- you bet your ass I do! I have netflix!

Dark Link M Smith- Whats "…" supposed to mean?

TheBlackBlade- I don't need it, but in this economy I could always flip it for a profit. Plus, it got a lot of people to stop leaving only that as a review!

Dragonskyt- You might want to stock up on review cookies, cause I'm on fire XD

Lordofreviews- didn't you say you weren't going to read this story anymore like 20 chapters ago? Well, either way, I despise a gutless flipflopper. So bye-bye! And as I stated above, me no own Sherlock!

Dregus- jumpy newbie. Like on COD, except there you get more than one life. Here, not so much

Chaos Mage Thu'um Master- You love the suspense!

Xyshuryn- Thanks, your little gifts helped me finish this chapter! Though the viagra was sold to some old guy at a goose lodge, thanks!

angelofdeath665- Thank you, I try.

Lumpeyeone-yes, I went there, and hopefully, this chapter answered some questions!

ryuhitsuguya93- All right story junkie, here's your next fix. That'll be one review!

Alas, this arc was one of my masterpieces, though the interaction between Samui and Naruto was tough to fit in, I think I did well. Next chapter is Kumo again. Wonder if shits going to hit the fan? Then read and Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Lord Kolos: I thought i told you to take a hike.. nevertheless. thank you for pointing that out. Here its corrected

Last Time:

And as long as he was breathing, hell and high water would have trouble taking them.

Now:

~ Outskirts of Kumo ~

Naruto groaned as he looked to the village hidden in the Clouds. The entire team and he had been riding all night and it was starting to show. The only reason no one dared go to sleep was because Orfeo liked to show off and do flips every once in a while. Ughh.." Naruto complained as the first rays of sun hit his face. "I hate mornings.." He muttered to himself. "You're telling me, brat." Orfeo's booming voice replied. "We're almost there." He informed Naruto. Naruto nodded and went towards the back, where the rest of his team were resting.

"Alright guys, We're coming up on Kumo. I know we're all tired, but we still have to report and get Samui to the hospital. So shake it off." He informed them. "Ughh, how are you still awake?" the groggy voice of Cat demanded. "I can go up to three days without sleep. Now wake your asses up!" Naruto screamed. Yugito's ears perked at the loud volume of his voice and she looked at him with slitted eyes. "You EVER wake me up like that, and you're dead!" She yelled back. "Sorry, sorry.." Naruto replied as he waved his hands in defeat.

'_Note to self: Yugito is not a morning person.' _Naruto thought as he walked over to where Dog was dozing off. "Hey come on, we'll be in the village in a few minutes. You can nap then." Naruto said as he shook the Anbu open. The Anbu looked at him with bags under his eyes and nodded. _'This mission may have been a success, but I ran them to the ground on the exit. Maybe I should have been more lenient..' _He internally mused as he looked at the exhausted pair of Anbus get up and Yugito struggle to carry Samui.

"Nah.." He said to himself with a small smile on his face as he headed to help Yugito with Samui.

~ Village – A's office ~

A yawned as he took another gulp from his thermos. He had been at the office all night going through paperwork and was just about to get done with his last batch. "What a night.." He muttered as he signed the last sheet of paper. A small knock on his door caught his attention and Mabui came in with another stack of papers. "Not again.." He muttered, only for Mabui to drop them in the middle of his office and stare behind him. "What's wrong, Mabui?" He asked, worried about the look of shock on her face.

"Behind you!" She said. A quickly jumped forward and turned, only to see a large flying creature heading towards the Raikage tower at breakneck pace. "Get down!" He yelled, only for the creature to suddenly veer upwards towards the roof of the building. "What the hell was that!" A demanded. "Did it look like a…bat, to you?" Mabui asked. A's eyes flashed with recognition and he shunshinned to the roof.

~ Roof ~

Cat and Anbu were already on the roof while Yugito and Naruto helped gingerly carry the injured Samui from Orfeo's back. As soon as Samui and Yugito were off, Naruto redirected his attention to Orfeo. "Thanks for the ride, Orfeo!" Naruto said happily. "Thanks for summoning me in the middle of a siege Naruto." Orfeo shot back sarcastically. "Oh come on, it was fun and you know it!" Naruto replied. "Maybe it was…maybe it was." Orfeo admitted and dispelled, leaving the team on the roof.

"Well, let's get Samui to the hospital." Cat said as she headed to the door. Suddenly, a small lightning bolt hit the roof and A appeared. "Naruto, is that you?" He asked. "It's me old man." Naruto replied as he helped Samui slowly walk towards the stairs. "We need med-nin, stat!" He yelled. A nodded and quickly yelled for Mabui to get some medic ninjas. He then motioned them to hurry and get to his office while the ninja arrived.

~ A's Office ~

"Now, Anyone want to explain to me what the hell that thing was?!" A demanded. "What what was?" Naruto asked as he took a seat. The medical ninja were busy treating Samui's wound and cleaning her wounds while the rest of the team were debriefed. " That damn thing you all rode into town!" A yelled. "Oh, that was Orfeo. He's the Boss of the Bat clan." Naruto replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Bat boss.. but..but.. What the hell did you do to have to summon him! What happened!?" A demanded.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Mabui. "You got any coffee? This is going to be a long one." Naruto said. Mabui nodded and went to get him a cup. "Now, from the start.." Naruto began as he turned back to A.

~ One LONG explanation later ~

A was dumbstruck. "Wait, wait, wait." A said as he shook his head. "Cat and Yugito went to infiltrate the Armory, Yugito set up an elaborate trap, and they managed to get the inventory lists?" A asked. Yugito nodded and handed him the scroll with said records. "Samui and Dog went to the record rooms and got every memo and letter for the last few months, then they tried to leave but were almost caught and Dog ran out on her?"

A asked. Dog looked down in shame and handed him the scroll with the records. "Yes sir, I am sorry and I will accept any appropriate punishment." Dog said. A looked to Naruto, who just breathed in deeply. " You are hereby dismissed from the Anbu corps and to be integrated back to the Shinobi forces at a Chunnin Rank. Should you want to rejoin the Anbu corps, you will have to take the examination again and be sure that you are mentally fit for duty." Naruto replied. Dog looked up at him with blank eyes.

"Why, Naruto-san? It's obvious you love the girl, so why are you letting the guy who almost got her killed get off with minor consequences considering the severity of the situation?" Dog asked suspiciously. "No point in being mad about the past. What's done is done." Naruto replied.

Dog nodded in relief. "Thank you Naruto-san." "And you, Naruto." A said, shifting the attention to him. "You infiltrated the barracks and got what exactly?" A asked. "Pictures." Naruto replied as he held a camera up. "Oh perfect, now we can have matching décor." A replied sarcastically. "Pictures of the invasion plan and their estimates on their forces strength." Naruto replied. "I'll have them developed and get them back to you later." Naruto said. A sighed and nodded. "Alright, based on what you have, what have you found?" A asked the team as a whole.

"They're going to attack Konoha. They've been sending massive numbers of forces and supplies to nearby fortresses and village borders." Dog said, shocking A. "This is ridiculous, why would they attack their own allies?" A asked in a confused tone. "Orochimaru." Naruto said, turning all of the attention on him. "What about Orochimaru?" A asked. "When I infiltrated the barracks, there was a command center. There, the Kazekage and Orochimaru met up to discuss plans on the invasion." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Why?" A asked again. "Apparently, The wind Daimyo has been redirecting high paying missions to Konoha's forces. Suna doesn't like that, so they plan on showing daddy who the better son is." Naruto replied. A crossed his fingers and began to think. "Anyway, we know Wind's excuse. Now, what's Orochimaru's?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Asked Yugito. "Orochimaru isn't helping Suna out of the goodness of his heart. The question is, what angle is he playing?" Naruto asked, making everyone in the room ask themselves that same question.

"Cough, Cough.." A loud cough resounded through the room. Everyone turned to see Samui getting up from the chair. Yugito quickly went to her side and helped her get up. "We're going to have to do something about it then, won't we?" She asked. "What do you mean?" A asked with interest in his voice. "Simple really. We have to figure out what his hand is and if we pull it off right, we might be able to get Konoha in our debt. Not necessarily where we want them to be, but definitely gives us an edge." Samui replied.

Naruto frowned, but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Listen Naruto-kun, well all know you have issues with Konoha, but can you put them aside at least for a moment and hear me out?" Samui pleaded with her soft blue eyes. _'Damn those eyes of hers..' _Naruto internally groaned. "Alright…" "Perfect. Now, if we can get Konoha in our debt, we would have a major advantage over other ninja villages. We may be able to secure a treaty and Kumo would rise above the other villages.." Samui reasoned.

"Not only that, but we may be able to get them to take Naruto off their bingo book.." Yugito added in a thoughtful tone. "Exactly. The question is, how do we help them without alerting them that we infiltrated their allies.." Samui asked. "Simple really, we infiltrate them." A said from behind his desk. "What you talking about, Willis?" Naruto asked A. "Cat and Dog, you are free to go. Medic nins, go get some antibiotics, painkillers and whatever else Samui-san might need." A said. "But.." Cat began, only to be cut off by A. "Dismissed!"

As soon as everyone left the office, A sealed the room and turned to the rest of the team. "In a few weeks, Konoha will be hosting the Chunnin Exams. As I am sure you know, this is when the Sound/Suna alliance plan to spring their trap." A informed the team. "Where are you going with this.." Naruto asked as he gripped the armrest of his chair. He was relaxed when Samui took a seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You three along with Omoi and Karui are to infiltrate the Exams posing as Genin. From there, all you have to do is sit back and watch." A said.

Naruto was boiling in his seat. _'What the hell is this idiot thinking!' _He internally demanded. "Hey, unless you've forgotten, I'm not exactly welcome there. I'm in their most wanted list. What do you propose to do about that?" Naruto asked A in a calm voice. "It'll be fine. All you have to do is wear a mask or some.." Before A could finish, Naruto pushed off from his seat. "No way, ain't happening!" He yelled as he headed to the door. When he opened it, he was stopped by Mabui standing at the door. "Please Naruto-san. Push your feelings aside and be professional about this.." She pleaded.

"Professional? If I did the professional thing, Samui would be dead!" He said, and then walked past her. "We should go.." Yugito began, only to be stopped by A himself. "No, you guys have done enough. I'll go myself." A said, shocking the girls. The Raikage ever got up for anyone, not ever. He quickly left the office with Samui and Yugito following closely.

~ With Naruto – Training Ground~

Naruto growled as he punched the stump as hard as he could. There was no way he was going back to Konoha. Not after the way his family acted. He kept punching away at said stump until a voice called out to him. "Naruto-san.." He turned to see A standing there. "Yea?" He asked gruffly. "We need to talk.." A said. "About what? I am NOT going to Konoha, and that's final!" Naruto replied as he punched the stump again. At that moment, Samui and Yugito got to the training ground and saw Naruto punching the stump.

Blood was flying from his knuckles and staining everything, but he didn't seem to notice. It really hurt Yugito and Samui to see him in such a state. "Why are you hell-bent on avoiding Konoha?!Is it because of the Yondaime or your family!?" A demanded. "Yes, its because i dont want to see daddy dearest! Not now, not EVER!" Naruto yelled at him and noticed the girls standing there. This revelation shocked both of the girls to the core. "Might as well explain it to them..." A said with a sigh as he noticed the audience. So Naruto told them of his parents neglect, his disowning, and his life since then. He omitted the parts of the Avengers and his training, only telling them a nice family took him in.

"So they really disowned you in favor of your brother?" Asked Samui. Naruto nodded as he sat down. "Well then, you should show them what they threw away." Yugito said, speaking for the first time since she got there. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "Show them what they threw away and the potential you had." Samui said after Yugito. "Naruto, Kumo is your home now. We aren't going to throw you away cause you kept a secret." Yugito chimed in. "That's what family is for. To laugh with you, cry with you, and help you clean up the messes in between." Yugito said as she kissed him. "And we're your family now." Samui said as she kissed him. The Raikage couldnt help but the fact he kept such a grave and important secret from him, they still refused to give up on him.

_"You're going to go far with them backing you up, Naruto.' _A mused, then turned to see NAruto looking at him. "What? I'm not gonna kiss you." A said, breaking the tension. "But I also won't sell you out. You're my friend and a citizen and ninja of Kumo. You won't be left to dry." A finished. Naruto smiled as he looked at the three people before him. Stubborn and crazy as they were, they were family, just like the Avengers. "Alright, I'm in. Just give me a few weeks to work on something so I won't be caught." Naruto relented. "Alright, and I'll make you some fake papers and ids." A said. "And they're going to take me to get some rest." Samui said as she pointed to Yugito and Naruto.

~ Samui's place ~

Naruto groaned as the girls laid him down on Samui's bed He wrapped his arms around a pillow and tossed, sleep quickly overtaking him. In the meanwhile, Samui and Yugito talked in the kitchen. "We need to talk." Samui told Yugito. "About what?" Yugito asked. "About Naruto." Samui said. With that, the atmosphere changed. "Yes?" She asked in a quiet tone. "Do you love him?" Samui asked Yugito with a serious voice. Yugito blushed, but nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"Because he acknowledges me for who I am, not what I hold. Instead of teasing me about my weaknesses, he helps me improve them. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel safe. When I'm in his arms, I feel like I can do anything. And I know he's willing to lay his life on the line for mines.." Yugito finished, then looked at Samui. "What about you?" Yugito asked. "Truthfully, I thought it was a crush. But when I got caught, I began thinking about my life. I began trying to go to somewhere that was happy and carefree, and he kept popping up." Samui said with a blush on her face as she blew on her cup of tea.

"I remembered the fun times, the good, the bad, the training. He's the only thing in my life that makes me happy. When I saw the executioner's blade rise, I thought I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes. I saw him and I building a life together and we were… happy. We had two beautiful children and a third on the way." She said with a hint of shyness in her voice. "And when I saw that, it made me…. incomparably happy. I never wanted to leave. I was ready to until I heard the tone. At first I thought it was hero's worship, but no.." Samui said as she took a sip of tea.

"I can without a doubt say that I see myself raising a future and a family, but only with him.." She sighed, making Yugito fume. "I'm not going to lose him to you." She hissed at Samui. "I'm offering a chance where we all win." Samui replied. "I'm listening…" Yugito relented. "Well…" Samui began.

~ After Negotiations ~

Samui and Yugito quietly climbed into bed with Naruto. They had their discussion and after a few raw negotiations, they had finally come to an agreement. "Wish I was that pillow…" Samui muttered as she saw Naruto bear hugging a pillow. Yugito quickly replaced herself with it and smiled at her. "You win this one.." Samui growled. With that, all three of the blondes went to sleep.

A/N: And now, to answer some reviews:

Leafoflife69: Thank you, I try.

Omega Shinobi- You're going to love what I have in store for them.

Jmancman- Simple. In the alternate universe I spoke of, Ultron took over and laid everything to waste. I'm talking about full-blown Armageddon, nuclear warfare, etc. That's why the only tech that survived is in the Avengers bunkers.

Zero Sparda- It was

Dragnskyt- I had to secure the pairing for him.

Dregus- Suna can't let this leak out and have Konoha sniffing around, so they're keeping it quiet.

Wyrtha- yea, but still. Naruto doesn't do the whole comrade killer thing. He knows the value of them.

Anbu no kitsune- you're a cruel bastard.

Oplindenfep- Yes, because no one has done an infiltration to Suna. The ending was from Sherlock, but the rest was fine! Am I wrong?

Rikoduo Naruto- Not sure, might take suggestions!

A . M . Phoenix- Nah, I have something in store for them

Ultima Owner- It's the general consensus

Next up are a few chapters to get some cool tech (finally) and then it's the chunnin exams! So review so i can update! And review! Review! REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Last Time:

"You win this one.." Samui growled. With that, all three of the blondes went to sleep.

Now:

~ Morning ~

Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his face. _'You damn bastard..' _He internally growled as he got up. He looked around to see Samui's bedroom, clean and spotless. "Where is everyone?" He muttered as he headed downstairs. He checked the kitchen, dining room, and living room, but the place was completely empty. _"Crap, I need to go to the bathroom.."_ Naruto thought as he made a dash towards the oval office. As soon as he opened the door, steam poured out and obscured his vision. "What the hell.." Naruto muttered, only to be hit in the face by a large metal pipe.

An angry Yugito quickly knocked him out cold. "What, didn't get a good peepshow, you perv?" She demanded as she stood over him with a towel covered around herself. "Samui!" She yelled. Samui quietly walked out of the nearby guest room. "Yes?" She asked with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Why didn't you tell him I was in the bathroom!" Yugito demanded of her fellow blonde. "Must have slipped my mind.." Samui said absent-mindedly. "Finish your shower, I'll take care of Naruto-kun." She said with a teasing tone as she cradled Naruto's head to her chest.

"The hell you will!" Yugito said as she went to get changed. "Looks like someone is a little jealous." Samui mused as she grabbed the unconscious Naruto by the leg and dragged him towards the dining room.

~ Dining Room – 15 Minutes after Naruto Regained Consciousness ~

Naruto groaned as he massaged the large bump on his head. "What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked Yugito. "Should have knocked.." Yugito replied and she scratched the back of her head. "Yea, yea, yea. Listen guys, I got to get going. I have some things I've got to figure out if I'm going to be attending the Chunin Exams in a few weeks." Naruto said as he headed towards the door. "Breakfast is ready.." A soft voice called out. Naruto turned to see Samui setting up the table for three people and Yugito brandishing a Kunai making slashing motions towards his thighs.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stay.." Naruto said nervously as he sat down at the table. He grabbed an apple and looked at the eggs and bacon before him while Samui ate some oatmeal and Yugito had hash browns and eggs. "So, what do you plan on doing so you won't be recognized?" Yugito asked curiously as she took a bite of her hash browns. "That's a good question.." Samui replied as she turned to Naruto. "You aren't going to change your face, are you?" She asked.

"Nah, I kind of like this ugly mug. I have some ideas, but first I need to see if they're do-able." Naruto replied as he finished his oatmeal and apple. "Like what?" Samui asked, her interest peaked. "That's a secret." Naruto replied, seeing the dejected look on Samui's face. "But I promise that if it works, you guys will be the first ones to know." Naruto added in an attempt to cheer her up. "We better, or else it's your ass." Yugito said with a mock glare. "Damn not even dating and I'm whipped.." Naruto muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Yugito demanded.

"Nothing dear." Naruto replied and finished his breakfast.

~ After Breakfast – Bunker ~

"_Easy…" _Naruto thought to himself as he slowly opened the door to the bunker. The lights were off and it seemed like every monitor was on standby. "Good, they aren't up yet.." Naruto muttered as he slowly made his way into the base. He closed and locked the door after himself and was two feet from his room when a blue light flashed behind him. "Hmm hmm" A voice behind him coughed. "Um..um.. Health inspector?" Naruto asked with high hopes. "You're an idiot." Natalya's voice said to him.

He slumped his shoulders and turned to see her in a monitor glaring at him. "Not much of a chance I can get you to not call the others?" Naruto asked as all of the monitors began lighting up. "didn't think so. Alright, meet me at the meeting room." Naruto said as he headed towards the meeting room. As soon as he got there, he was greeted to the sight of all of the avengers in their respective monitors. He headed to the coffee maker and set a fresh pot. As soon as he had his coffee, he sat in the middle of the conference room. "Report." Cap said in a loud tone.

"Mission successful. No man left behind. Total kills on my part: one. Information retrieved and delivered." Naruto said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Explain." Tony said as he stepped up. Naruto sighed as he looked at his coffee. This was going to be a long morning.

~ One explanation Later ~

"You.. You're shitting me, right?" Hawkeye asked. "Anyway, after the Anbu were taken care of, I summoned Orfeo to get us out of the hot spot. And when we got to Kumo, we reported our findings to the Raikage." Naruto replied uneasily. "And?" Natalya asked. "And what?" Naruto replied, trying to play dumb. "Don't try that with me brat. I've known you a long time. You think I won't be able to tell when you're lying?" She asked. "..Alright then. A wants me to go to the Chunnin exams in Konoha posing as a genin from Kumo." Naruto said.

"No way. You aren't going back!" Tony shouted, surprising everyone present. "That's not all. Certain circumstances forced my hand and I had to come clean about who I really am to the girls." Naruto finished. "Well, what's the story now?" Jarvis asked. "Well.." Naruto began, "They actually accepted me. Yugito and Samui.. They said that I'm still a part of Kumo and that to them, I'm important. I know they might not have meant it, but it's still nice to hear every once in a while." Naruto said with a sour smile.

"Naruto, you know we're your family.." Natalya said as she looked at Naruto. "I know, and you guys should know that family doesn't end with blood. So give me a few months to find out their true motives and how they actually feel, and then we'll decide if I leave or stay, ok?" Naruto asked pleadingly. "Alright, you have 3 months.." Cap hesitantly relented. "But if anything happens, you come here and hole up, no matter what. Got it?" He asked. "Yea, I got it. And guys… thanks for always being there for me. I know I don't say it as often as I should." Naruto said as he left the meeting room and headed to the workshop.

"You think any of them have a hidden agenda?" Tony asked Cap. "The girls, I don't think so. They've shown they genuinely care about him, even before his heritage was made known. If they did, they would have treated him indifferently before all of this." Cap replied. "A's a wild card for now, but he's proven to be trustworthy . We'll just have to trust Naruto's judgment for now." Cap finished. "Haven't we always?" Natalya asked as she joined their chat. "Yea, but we've always had an eye over his shoulder. Now, he's on his own. I can't help but worry." Cap finished.

"We trained him to be on his own. All we can do now is hope he was a good student." Natalya said as she wrapped her arms around Cap. Cap blushed as he was dragged away and Tony sighed. A computer popped up before him and he started surfing what was left of the Internet. "Oh, and don't watch any of those smutty cartoons of yours Tony." Cap called out as he and black widow left. "It's called anime, and it's an art form!" Tony yelled back.

He sat down and sighed when suddenly a red light appeared on his screen reading, "Work bench." "Yea, yea, I'm coming.." Tony muttered as he transferred to that monitor.

~ With Tony and Naruto ~

When Tony appeared on the monitor in the workbench, he saw various tools and circuitry set up and a large motorcycle helmet in the middle of it all. "What's up Naruto?" HE asked as he checked the mess in front of him. "I need your help recreating a portion of your Iron Man suit." Naruto said, shocking Tony. "Naruto, you know that stuff is years away." Tony informed him. "I don't need the weapons, I need something a bit more… diminutive." Naruto said as he got up and went into the Armory. "Go on.." Tony started.

"Well, I can't exactly go into Konoha with any of my face showing." Naruto began as he came back with various goggles. "So, I'm going to modify this.." Naruto said as he pointed to the motorcycle helmet. "With an HUD like your iron man armor. Of course, the ability to find the structural weakness of a tank won't help me much here, so I figured, how can I make this useful.." Naruto began as he set up various pairs of goggles. "I plan on making the visor like an HUD, but capable of using heat vision technology, night vision technology, X-ray technology, and a few other useful features. I need your help to make something of that caliber possible in the time frame I have."

Naruto began. "How long do you have?" Tony asked absent-mindedly as he began thinking about the materials needed to make it possible. "Two weeks, but I have unlimited resources since I'm making the Raikage pay for it." Naruto began. "You know we're going to have to work around the clock to make that possible." Tony said in a serious voice. "I know, but if I can make this happen, the possibilities are endless." Naruto replied. "Alright, you have the basic circuitry needed for all of the functions you want to include." Tony said as he looked at the goggles.

"You're going to need the strongest glass you can find. I'm talking steel tough. If you can't find it, I'll have to show you how to make it." Tony began. "You're also going to need a power saw and something for the interior to cover any excess wires." Tony continued. "A small mic and some thin wiring to help transmit the needed things into the glass. And for the rough basics, that's it." Tony finished. Naruto nodded as he finished taking the notes of what materials he would need.

"While you go get those materials, I'm going to go ahead and start schematics." Tony said as a large workbench appeared in front of him on his monitor and virtual replicas of the goggles appeared. "Oh, and get a small blowtorch and a soldering iron too." Tony called out. Naruto nodded and headed for the door. "Hey Tony." Naruto called. "Yea?" HE asked. "Thanks. I know I don't thank you for all the crap you help me with, so I'm sorry for that." Naruto said. "What's with you?" Tony asked Naruto in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Ever since you came back, you've been thanking everyone here for insignificant things. What happened on that mission?" Tony asked. "Samui.. I almost lost her." Naruto replied. "Well, you got her back." Tony answered. "It's not that.. She could have died, and there were a million things I didn't tell her. I just want to make sure that if anything happens to anyone, they know how much I appreciate them." Naruto replied with a sad smile.

"Naruto, when you work with people in this line of work, you have to face the reality that they might not make it back someday." Tony said sadly. " I know, but while I'm still breathing everyone I care about is going to be safe." Naruto said defiantly. " I'll get stronger than anyone else, even the Yondaime Hokage, A, and Bee, just so that I can take care of my precious people!" Naruto said with a fire in his eyes. "That's the promise of a lifetime, and I plan to keep it." Naruto finished.

Tony smiled. Naruto may have just faced a hard reality of working with loved ones, but he took it in stride and made a resolution based on it. _'You're growing up well Naruto..' _Tony thought as he saw Naruto leave the bunker. _'I look forward to seeing what you become.' _Tony mused as he got back to working the prototypes.

A/N: And thus, the nindo is born! Now, to answer some questions:

Lumpeyeone: He'll only do as much as the situation demands. No more, no less, he does have to keep a low profile.

Dragonskyt- Here's the pseudo-tech

FinalKingdomHeart- Thank you for thanking me. First one to do so.

Forbiddenfruitunloved- true, but that would paint a huge bulls eye on Kumo. Being second best and having leverage over the best is the best position you could ask for,

Chaos Mage Thu'um Master- All things come to those who wait. Soon squeaky, soon.

Now, guys, I love reviews! You know this. And by the way I type and update, this story will be of EPIC length. So help me make it the most reviewed story ever! Review, whether you're on a boat, on a goat, in a moat, with soap, on a plane, in a train, any where and any way! You review, I update, k? So. What you waiting for? Go Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Last Time:

'_I look forward to seeing what you become.' _Tony mused as he got back to working the prototypes.

Now:

~ Time skip – One Week ~

It was late in the evening that we find Naruto with a welding torch halfway into the bike helmet laid out before him. "Alright, just have to connect this last circuit and make sure this chip will hold and we should be done.." Naruto muttered under his breath as he focused the magnifying glass and light. Tony quietly watched on through a small web cam wired into Naruto's magnifying glass. "Careful Naruto, or else .." Tony began. Naruto's concentration slipped and his finger hit the exposed power supply.

'_BZZZTHHHH' _"Son of a Bitch!" Naruto yelled out loud as his finger was burned. "That will happen." Tony finished with a sight. He and Naruto had been working non-stop on this project for nine days, and the fatigue was finally getting to Naruto. "Alright, go ahead and weld that last clamp on the chip shut." Tony said, snapping Naruto out of his stream of eloquent curses. "Alright, sheesh." Naruto muttered. The clamp was quickly welded and Naruto lifted the helmet. "Well?" He asked Tony.

"It should work, but you might want to go ahead and install the interior rubber and the cooling seals just in case." Tony told him as he looked through the schematics of the circuitry. Naruto quickly scribed a few seals into the rubber interior of the helmet and then installed it. "So, what are the odds this will backfire on me?" Naruto asked warily as he looked at the black helmet. "Well, the odds went down dramatically. Now there's a .. 70 percent chance of this failing, but don't worry, odds are it won't cause permanent brain damage." Tony said nervously.

"Great, always nice to have an optimist around." Naruto muttered as he slipped the helmet on. "Well?" Tony asked. Naruto saw the room through the dark glass of the helmet, but so far nothing had come online. "Alright, just a few minutes." Naruto muttered. He quickly put a piece of meat in the microwave and when it was done, flung it into the dining room without looking. "Alright Tony, lights off." Naruto said. The lights quickly dimmed and the helmet came online. "Thermal imaging.." Naruto whispered.

The inside of the glass turned blue enough so Naruto could still walk around normally without crashing into walls, but not enough where it would hurt his eyes. He quickly took a peek into the living room and saw a large blob of heat from what seemed to be underneath the table. "Thermal imaging seems to be good.. Night Vision.." Naruto muttered. The inside of the glass quickly took a shade of green and everything was visible in the room. He took a quick look under the table and grabbed the warm piece of meat, then threw it to the trashcan.

"Alright, night vision offline." Naruto called out. The helmet turned dark and shut down. "Tony, lights on." Naruto called out. The room was flooded with light, yet everything still seemed opaque. He quickly walked to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. "Daylight vision.." Naruto said. The glass grew clear and he took a look around the room. "Amazing, it's like I'm not wearing the helmet!" Naruto muttered as he looked around the room.

He then turned to the mirror in the bathroom and saw the helmet was still dark on the outside, his vision was completely clear. "Perfect!" Naruto said happily. "Now comes the tricky part." Naruto said. "Tony, you sure that chip will hold?" Naruto asked behind himself. Tony appeared on a monitor and nodded hesitantly. "Yea, but really, but what do you have to lose?" He asked nervously. "Just my eyesight…" Naruto muttered and took a deep breath. He turned to the closed armory and whispered "Weapons search."

Instantly, various grid like marks appeared and a blue tone coated the glass eye shield of the helmet. Naruto watched as various lines appeared depicting walls and such and anything found that Tony had catalogued into the programming was highlighted in red to contrast with the blue. "Alright, we got kunais, shuriken, swords, guns… everything seems to be in order. Tony, any problems you can tell?" HE asked. "Nothing, the programming seems to be running well. And the welding appears to be holding well, overheating in there?" Tony asked.

"A little, but that's no problem." Naruto replied as he channeled enough chakra to lift a finger. The seals activated and a cool sensation washed into the helmet. "Seals seem to be holding up well. Naruto muttered. "Power down." He whispered quietly. The helmet stopped all functions and went back to the usual bike helmet. Naruto carefully took it off and went back to the workbench. "Alright, so the helmet works perfectly." Naruto informed Tony.

"How's the voice coding coming?" Naruto asked Tony. "Ehh.. slow at best." Tony replied. "But if I pull some more all nighters, I should have it done before the deadline." Tony finished. "Perfect. Now, I have to work on the electricity seals." Naruto muttered as he took out a piece of paper. "Electricity?" Tony asked curiously. "Yea, I plan on lining the bottom of the helmet with them." Naruto replied as he started drafting prototypes. "For what?" Tony asked. "If someone manages to get the jump on me, I don't want them figuring out who I am." Naruto replied.

"So, I'm going to pack these babies with lightning chakra so only I can remove it and if anyone who isn't me tries.." Naruto began as he drew a seal on a piece of paper and channeled chakra into it. He poked it and prodded it with his hand, but nothing happened. He then went to the fridge and took out a chicken leg. He threw it onto the seal and watched as a large electricity surge charred it black.

"60,000 volts of electricity are charged into said person. Enough to seriously injure them, even if they are well trained shinobi." Naruto finished. "Good precautions.." Tony said as he continued the coding. "Yea, that's also why the voice recognition is such a big part in this. This technology would me disastrous if the villages got their hands on it." Naruto finished. "Alright, you go ahead and get started on that and we'll also work on some fake fingerprints. After that comes the fun part." Tony said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked curiously. "Customization and making it your own." Tony said with a Cheshire grin.

~ Time Skip – One Week Later ~

Samui, A, Omoi, Karui, Yugito, and Mabui were all standing at the village gates patiently. "Damn it where is that bastard!" Samui asked in an enraged tone. "Woah, cool down, Samui." Omoi said, earning himself a death glare from the girl. "What he meant to say was that Naruto is only 5 minutes late." Karui said as she stepped in trying to diffuse the situation. Before Samui could answer them, a figure clad in black appeared before them.

The figure was dressed in black cargo pants, black boots, a black t-shirt, a black Kevlar vest with several pockets, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. " It's an assassin sent here to kill us! We're going to die!" Omoi yelled out in a paranoid frenzy. "Naruto, is that you?" Yugito asked. The figure was wearing a black helmet that with cherry red trim that made a V shape from the temple to the chin. "Yea, it's me." Naruto replied as he took off the helmet.

"You know brat, for someone trying to sneak in, that helmet is going to call some serious attention." A remarked off handedly. "I know, but the benefits outweigh any risk." Naruto replied. "What benefits?" Mabui asked as she took out a notepad and a pen. "None of major concern." Naruto replied in a sharp tone. "Naruto, we need to know the extent of your abilities to properly rank you and command you." A said. "..Fine, but it's exclusively my technology. No trying to duplicate or steal, period." Naruto relented. A nodded.

"Thermal imaging to locate body heat, night vision, daylight vision, and weapon's localization with x-ray." Naruto said. "Weapon's localization?" Samui asked intrigued. Naruto put the helmet on her and spoke. "Weapons trace, online." Samui watched as the glass visor turned a blue shade with grid lines. She turned to Samui and immediately, the kunai pouch strapped to her leg showed red and the pouch on her back showed various smaller weapons. Hidden in her mouth was a small blade to pick locks with.

"Woah.." Samui muttered. She was about to take it off, but Naruto quickly stopped her. "Careful there, don't touch that unless you want to be extra crispy." Naruto muttered. "Why?" She asked. "Security protocols. Enough electricity to fry a grown man around the bottom of the helmet and it only responds to my voice." Naruto said "Power down." Naruto said. The grid lines disappeared and the glass visor became opaque. He quickly took it off Samui and turned to see a fuming Yugito.

"you want to give it a go?" Naruto asked nervously. She took the helmet from his hands and put it on. "On." She said, but nothing happened. "Thermal imaging, online." Naruto said out loud. The visor before Yugito's eyes turned blue and she looked around. People's figures turned to orange figures depicting body heat and she even saw the animals around the forest. "You have to know how to talk to it." Naruto joked " Power Down." Naruto finished.. The Helmet went offline and Naruto carefully took the helmet off her.

"Are you love birds done?" A asked behind them. They turned and nodded. "Perfect, here's your fake passport and ID, though it does need a picture." A said. Mabui quickly took a few of him with the helmet on a Polaroid and attached them to the documents. "Your name?" A asked. "Call me.. Vee." Naruto replied as he took the helmet off after the picture. "Perfect." A said as he wrote in the details. "Alright, the chunnin exams are in 5 days, Konoha is 3 days away." A said to the team.

"Your objectives are simple. Go through the exams as regular attendees and lend Konoha assistance during the invasion. I myself will be there so that the Yondaime can't sweep you under the table. Naruto, you are team leader here. Take care of them and make sure everyone gets back in one piece!" A finished. Naruto nodded and stood before his team. "Alright, everyone ready?" HE asked. "Wait, one thing." Samui said. "Yes?" Naruto asked. She and Yugito got before him. "You look at any women in Konoha.." Yugito began as she caressed his face.

"And you're DEAD!" Samui finished. "You're our boyfriend now." Samui and Yugito said in unison. "And we don't share more than we have to." Yugito said as she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. HE wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, pulling her closer to him. Yugito melted into the kiss as his strong arms held her. _'So this is what it's like..' _Yugito thought blissfully. Samui then pushed her and she kissed Naruto.

Samui's knees went weak as Naruto kissed her deeply, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. _'So worth it..' _She thought. A loud cough made them break the kiss to see the team still standing there along with A. "You done?" A asked. The three of them nodded and Naruto put his helmet back on. "Then move out!" A yelled. The ninja before him nodded and scattered.

A/N: And thus, the chunnin Exams begin :O And Naruto's pairing is solidified. Now, to answer/comment on some review:

Oplindenfep- fuk you, that was a good arc.

FinalKingdomHearts-Not until a bit later into the story

Now guys, reviews have been a bit light recently. I'm not going to have to cut you off, will I? While I am a faithful supplier of suspense and action, I will cut you guys off if you don't review. So, READ and REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39

Last Time:

The ninja before him nodded and scattered.

Now:

~ Time skip – The Outskirts of Konoha Two Days Later ~

Naruto grinned as he ate breakfast with the rest of the team. "Alright team, we're about an hour away from Konoha. Before we start these exams, anyone have any questions?" Naruto asked through a bite of his apple. "Yea, I have one. How are you going to get people to lay off the whole helmet thing?" Samui asked curiously. "Simple, third degree burns. No one wants to see that, so they'll lay off." Naruto replied. "What if they need to verify?" Omoi asked.

"Well, it isn't uncommon for people to use masks during these events. I'm sure I won't be the only one wearing that. Besides, the Raikage vouched for it." Naruto reasoned as he put the helmet on. "Daylight Vision, on." Naruto whispered. The once black glass inside of the helmet turned clear while the outside remained its black color. "Perfect, everyone pack up and let's move out." Naruto said to his team. They all nodded and went to put away their gear or to finish whatever else they needed to do.

Naruto sat quietly on a stump in the campsite as his team got ready. This was a big emotional problem for him. Part of him wanted to go in guns blazing and showing them what they lost, but his more logical side of mind warned him against it. Hiruzen was also a major roadblock. At this point, he wasn't sure whether he hated the brat or not. Yes, it was true Hiruzen had nothing to do with him being disowned or ignored, but the fact remained he was the root of those problems. He wasn't sure what to do about his little brother.

And then there were his parents. Sure, they were dicks and all, but he didn't resent them. On the contrary, if his parents didn't do what they did, he'd probably be leading some crappy civilian life. But the hatred was still there. That searing core inside that demanded retribution, that wanted them to feel what he felt. And underneath all of that, there was still a small child that was tossed aside. It was hard to let go of the hatred, of that much there was no doubt. _'I'm just going to have to clear a few things about them and then I'll see where I stand.' _Naruto mused.

He suddenly felt a comforting weight on his shoulder and turned to see Samui leaning her head on his shoulder. _'Damn, I've got to pay more attention.' _Naruto mentally berated himself. "Something troubling you, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked in her soft tone of voice. "Nothing really, just thinking." Naruto mused. "About what?" Another voice next to him asked. "Just things, Yugito-chan." Naruto replied absent-mindedly. "It's about Konoha, isn't it?" Samui asked.

"Yea, kind of. It's just…there's hundreds of things that I don't know, and I have no idea how I'm going to deal with them." Naruto replied, waiting for their answers. "Well, I think you should just.. do whatever makes you happy, not what any one else tells you to do." Yugito said in an attempt to help. "If that doesn't work, you always have us.." Samui chimed in with a smile on her face. "Which reminds me.." Naruto started in a teasing tone. "When was it decided I would be the boyfriend to both of you?" Naruto asked.

"The night we got back that you crashed on Samui's bed. There was a meeting." Yugito replied in a teasing tone. "Yea, we decided it was better to share with each other than to go up against each other, plus whatever other girls' eyes you might catch." Samui finished, helping her friend. "Ever think of inviting me to the meeting?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "We considered it, but you were too involved." Yugito replied happily. "Of course I'm involved, this whole thing is about me!" Naruto replied.

"Now now, isn't that a bit conceited on your part?" Samui teased. Naruto fumed. "Alright guys, we're all set." Omoi said as he and Karui approached the rest of the team. "Perfect, let's move out." Naruto said. The rest of his team nodded and quickly scattered towards the village gates at break neck speeds.

~ Village Gates ~

Izumo and Kotetsu groaned in unison as they stood guard at the village gates. The Chunnin exams were just a few days away and that meant that guard duty was nothing but a meet and greet for Shinobi from foreign villages and a mess of paperwork to fill out. "Man, why can't anything interesting ever happen?" Izumo complained Kotetsu smiled at the attitude of his long time friend. _'Some things never change..' _He mused as he remembered their genin days. He turned to the gate entrance to see four Shinobis wearing Kumo headbands casually strolling towards them.

:Be careful what you wish for.." He muttered as he stepped from behind their small guard booth and stood before them. "Halt! Identify yourself and your reason for being in Konoha!" He stated in a loud voice as Izumo stood guard behind him. "Special team from Kumo reporting for the Chunnin Exams." Samui said as she extended her hands. The rest of her team quickly handed her the ID's and permits. She then handed them to Izumo who looked them over. "Alright, everything seems to be in order." He said. "Except for one thing." He quickly added.

"Where is your Jounin Sensei?" Kotetsu asked. "We were a team of Genin comprised of the most promising. As such, we have no team since we were picked by the Raikage himself." Yugito replied. "Who's this "Vee"? Izumo asked as he looked at the picture of the cloaked Naruto. "That would be me." Vee said as he took a step up. "Who exactly are you supposed to be?" He demanded. "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask." Vee replied slyly.

"I can see that!" Izumo shouted at him. "Listen buddy, I am Vee. I am registered, here on the behalf of the Raikage to inspire good will, and ready to participate. I wear this helmet because certain..incidents on my career as a shinobi have caused me to suffer severe damage. You are more than welcome to look, but you will find the result of the cruel torture regimens from origins that shall remain unspecified." Vee said harshly at Izumo, making the man cringe.

As a shinobi, one of the worst risks you ran was being captured, tortured, and killed. For this genin to have gone through such hardships before he even got ahead in his career really meant something. "Alright, you may pass." Kotetsu said. The team took a few steps forward, but were immeadiately intercepted by Konoha's Anbu forces. Naruto quickly unsealed his sword and took a defensive stance while Yugito unsheathed her claws and channeled chakra into them, making them come alive with blue flames.

Samui unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance while Karui unsealed her large daggers and put them into a reverse grip in front of her. Omoi was about to unsheathe his sword when the head Anbu stepped up. "Wait, we mean you no harm!" He exclaimed and ordered the rest of his men to scatter. This helped relieve some of the tension as the rest of the team except for Naruto lowered their weapons. "What do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly. "The Hokage requests an audience with you." The Anbu replied calmly. Any reason in particular?" Naruto asked the man warily.

"I was not informed, merely told to direct any teams from Kumo to the Hokage Tower." The Anbu replied. Naruto carefully nodded and lowered his sword. "We'll be there shortly." Naruto replied. The man nodded and disappeared. Naruto sighed as he sealed his sword. "Great, now what are we going to do.." Samui muttered behind him. " I don't know about you.." Naruto began as he looked to the Hokage Tower. "But I want some answers." Naruto finished as he headed to the Tower.

Samui and Yugito looked to each other and nodded and quickly took off after Naruto. He was going to need all the help he could get.

~ Hokage Tower ~

Naruto sighed as he looked at the door before him. Never had he envisioned himself seeing his former family so soon. Yugito and Samui both placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, you girls ready?" He asked weakly. "Are you?" Samui asked back. "Never mind that. The stage is set, the curtains are rising, and it's show time." Naruto said as he knocked on t he door. "Enter." A monotone voice said. _'Great, same douche.' _Naruto thought as he stepped in.

Gathered around the Hokage's desk were the Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and the toad sage of Konoha, Jiraiya. "Can I help you?" Minato asked the man in the odd helmet with a V shape and the rest of the team standing before him. "Apparently, you requested us here." Vee replied as he pointed at Omoi's forehead. Minato quickly recognized the forehead protector and his attitude changed.

"Yes, I did, sorry for my rudeness. I asked you here in hopes you could provide me with some information about a Shinobi from your village." Minato said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "One Naruto Romanov, I assume?" Vee asked in a venomous tone. "Yes, he is a wanted criminal here in Konoha for the kidnapping of my son.." Kushina began as she stepped up towards where Vee was sitting. "Stop right there." Vee said, cutting her off. "It is my understanding you currently only have one son and one clan heir. You disowned your son and put him out." Vee pointed out as he took a seat on a couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

HE motioned for the rest of his team to do the same. "Not only that, but Romanov found him and took him in. Should we treat a good Samaritan as a criminal for a good deed he committed?" Naruto asked Kushina, seeing her face getting a tinge of red from anger. "Not only that, but he is a respected Shinobi within the Kumo ranks, well in his way to becoming one of the strongest." Vee added. "You expect us to sell out a comrade? With all of the praise Konoha emphasizes on teamwork, you would think they'd know that will never happen." Vee said as he stood up.

"And thus, I leave you to your thoughts." Vee said as he stood and went to the door. "Wait, you can't leave! You just admitted to your village harboring one of our most wanted!" Jiraiya demanded. "And as a hidden village, Kumo may grant amnesty to one of their Shinobi's." Yugito shot back, making Jiraiya simmer down. "Calm down, Yugi-chan. We don't need this." Vee said as he patted her shoulder. "Though before I leave, Romanov is a good friend of mine and told me of his time with Naruto." Vee added with his back turned to them.

"Let me tell you, that kid was a gold mine. Legendary infiltration skills, amazing stamina, great strength, good with weapons, though none of those even came close to his best quality." Vee said. "Sheer willpower.. Enough to even put Romanov to shame. And when he started chakra training, he took to it like a fish to water. No flashy techniques, but the core basics. He was able to manipulate them and mold them into his own." Vee said, making Kushina tear up and Minato look down in shame.

"There was one question Romanov said Naruto asked him he never answered, and I hope to get one for an old friend." Vee said, making Kushina perk up. "What was it?" she asked in a weak voice. "When Naruto was 10, he asked Romanov this: "Why did my parents stop loving me?" Vee said in an icy tone, making everyone in the room cringe. "We never stopped loving him!" Kushina yelled at him. "Really? Then why disown him?" Vee asked her, shutting her up.

"It's not like that! It was for the betterment of the clan!" Minato yelled as he stepped up. "Oh really, the great Namikaze clan consisting of.." Vee said as he looked at Kushina and Minato and raised three fingers. ".. three members?" Vee said with venom in his voice. "You're overstepping your boundaries, Genin!" Jiraiya yelled at Vee. "And you're overstepping yours, sage." Vee replied. "What would the Raikage say if he heard you tried to coerce information out of his genin?" Naruto asked, making Jiraiya shut up.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts.." Vee said as he got up and left with his team, leaving the two Namikazes and the toad sage to their thoughts. That one question kept resounding in their minds. _'Why did my parents stop loving me?' _

A/N: Not the full confrontation, but a small teaser. You want more? REVIEW! Now, to answer some reviews:

Dark Link M Smith: Yea, I already have 84K words on this. Not going to make the chapters longer.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Last time I tried that, I laid off a story for 7 months. You want that? Do ya? Do ya?! Do ya?!

Gasacan90: Then review, my obedient pawn bwhahahahahaha

Nulled Lucied: Good enough!

Nanashi113: that was an insightful review… (-.-)'

Rickjames196: Here's the stuff man. Now pay up

Dragonskyt: I'm a notorious procrastinator, and work well under pressure. I stop now, I might not update for a while. Bad habit, but it's me

Ryuhitsuguya93: I won't, but you guys still need to review. I have a psychological need for attention. Only reason I write XD

Xyshuryn: Exactly! You do that, I reserve the right to revoke your man card. Or if you order a fruity drink at a bar.

Wyrtha: Maybe I'll let one more girl in. What do you guys think? Should I?

Skyscorch: No, but a certain element of his will… bwahahahahahahaha

Chaos Mage Thu'um Master- sorry man. I'll try to update every night so some of your questions can be answered. Except maybe Saturday. It's my day off XD

NCPFan- Interesting… I might use that thing with the bingo book. And thanks for the good reviews!

So guys, lets review so I update! And everyone stays happy, got it? Good. Now, hit that button that says review and write what you think. Pweaseeee?


	40. Chapter 40

Last Time:

That one question kept resounding in their minds. _'Why did my parents stop loving me?' _

Now:

~ With Naruto – Fallen Birch Hotel ~

Naruto groaned as he and his team stepped into one of their rented rooms. After their meeting with the Hokage and his wife, no one said a word to him. Now, shit was about to hit the fan. _'Oh well..' _Naruto thought as he sat down on the couch and turned to see all of the respective members of the team looking at him. "Alright, any questions?" Naruto asked. Karui was the first to walk up to him. "Yea, what the hell did they mean about their son?" She asked madly. "Did you kidnap the heir of the Namikaze clan? Does A even know?" She demanded.

"A knows about me and my past, as do Samui and Yugito. I have never kidnapped anyone." Naruto replied as he walked to the mini bar and pulled out a small bottle of scotch. It was quickly taken from his hands and gulped down by Yugito. "Alright, why are you being such a dick to them about their son?" He asked. "Because the abandoned him!" Naruto shot back as he tried to head back to the mini bar, but was blocked off by Samui. "I'm not going to get a drink, am I?" He asked. Samui shook her head and turned him back to his seat.

"Then why is it that they want to know about you?" Omoi asked. "Simple really." Naruto replied as he took a seat and looked towards them "Because I AM the firstborn of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto finished, leaving Omoi and Karui in shock. "What the hell do you mean?!" Karui demanded. Naruto sighed and turned to Yugito and Samui. "Any of you want to take this one?" He asked, only for both if them to shake their heads. "Didn't think so.." He muttered as he turned back towards Omoi and Karui.

~ One LONG Explanation Later ~

"You..You're shitting us, right?" Karui asked in a nervous voice. Omoi, for once had nothing to say. "No, I was disowned at a tender age and adopted by a very… interesting group of people who taught me everything I know. After they passed on, I left and decided to head to Kumo." Naruto replied. "From then, I joined your team and we had our own little missions, up to this point." Naruto finished. "But as soon as word got out that a "Naruto Romanov" was out there making an impact.." Karui began. "They decided it was time to bring you back.." Omoi finished.

"Bingo, like a spoiled child who threw away a toy, then saw another kid pick it up and wanted it back." Naruto affirmed. "So then, how are we to know you won't be a flight risk or that you won't try to ambush our efforts to help during the invasion?" Karui asked carefully. "Because I expect you to remember I am still team leader here, and as such I know how to separate my personal feelings from the situation!" Naruto replied, then turned to the wall and saw the clock. _'11:30 pm..' _Naruto thought.

Now, it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow for the first part of the exam, so I suggest you get some rest." Naruto finished as he headed towards an empty room and crashed on the bed. _'Tomorrow's going to be hell…' _He mused until he felt two familiar weights at each side of him. _'But I might as well enjoy my way down..' _he finished with a large grin plastered on his face.

~ The Next Day – Outside of the Academy Entrance ~

Naruto, Samui, Yugito, Omoi, and Karui slowly made their way to the Academy where the first part of the Chunnin Exams was to take place. "Any ideas as far as what we do?" Omoi asked in a nervous tone. "Most exams consist of three parts, written, survival, and finally live action, though in no specific order." Yugito began. "As such, the written will be of little consequence." Naruto began. "Just answer enough so that you pass and make sure you don't get kicked out." He added. "The practical fights will be more difficult." Karui said with a frown.

"Exactly, we are all well above Chunnin level." Naruto agreed. "So we will have to tone it down so no one gets suspicious, agreed?" Naruto asked the team and they all nodded. "Perfect, now for the survival. We won't know the main objectives, but this won't be the first time we're in the middle of a hot spot." Naruto said out loud. "So for now, we just lay low and don't call too much attention to ourselves." HE finished as they arrived at the academy.

"Any questions?" He asked. No one seemed to have anything to ask. "Then let's go.." Naruto said as he headed towards the main door and looked around. _'Third floor…' _he thought as he noticed the stairs. _'looks like we're hoofing it.' _He thought as he and his team climbed up the stairs. As soon as they reached the second floor, they noticed a large gathering of Genin all around room 2-B. "The papers said third floor, didn't they?" Naruto quietly asked Yugito. She nodded and walked through the crowd.

"Please, we really need to take this test!" A girl with panda buns pleaded to an odd man guarding the door. "Listen toots, if this is your current power level, we're doing you a favor." The man shot back to the girl. "Notice anything familiar about that guy?" Naruto asked a passing Samui. She looked at him and didn't notice anything in particular that stood out to her. "Not really, why?" She asked as they neared the stairs to the third floor. "Look at his bandages.." Naruto said to Samui.

She turned and saw that this genin had them on in the same fashion as the Chunnin that guarded the village gates. "You don't mean.." Samui began as she turned back to Naruto. "Bingo, looks like a small test to weed out the weakest participants." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Hey, why don't you drop the genjutsu already?" A cocky voice said. Naruto turned to see a boy with black hair walking towards the men guarding the door like he was god's gift to the world. "Damn it Sasuke, that was meant to weed out the weaker genin. You just doubled our competition." A familiar voice said.

Naruto turned to see his little brother standing there. He stood at 5 foot 4, wearing a black pair of cargo pants and a burnt orange t-shirt with black ninja sandals. Around his neck was a black ninja headband/ He had his red hair tied into a ponytail and his brown eyes looked at the prick before him fuming. "Whatever, dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto curled his hand into a fist and took a step forward, but was quickly pulled upstairs by Omoi and Samui.

As soon as they were out of view, they let him go. "What the hell are you thinking?" Yugito asked him. "I.. I don't know." Naruto replied as he unclenched his fist, truly unsure of who he was going to kill. "Remember, keep your cool, and it will keep you alive." Samui said as she took his hand into hers and kissed it. "If you don't we'll bring you back to life just to kill you." Yugito added. She might have acted like she hated him, but it wasn't that. She hated the thought of losing him, and with his little brother and family there that possibility became a reality.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright, I'm good." Naruto said as he got up. "Then let's go!" Yugito replied cheerily and dragged him to the testing hall. As soon as the door was opened, all of the participants inside shifted their attention towards them and sent a pathetic amount of killing intent. Naruto shook his head. "Yugito, show them how it's done." He muttered. The girl nodded and looked at the whole room, she unleashed a massive wave of killer intent towards them, making most of them fall or look away.

"That's enough.." Samui said as she placed a hand on Yugito's shoulder. "Alright, lets go take a seat." Naruto said. They all nodded and walked past the Konoha rookies, until a certain Inuzuka had a slip of the tongue. "Look, it's Darth Vader." He muttered, making fun of Naruto's helmet. Naruto turned and saw the boy laughing loudly. _'Red fang marks on his cheeks, small white pup on his head, and slitted eyes. This one must be an Inuzuka.' _He mused. "Come on, guys, Leave kibble breath to his business." Naruto said, making the Inuzuka growl.

"What did you call me!" Kiba demanded. "You heard me kibble breath." Naruto said, making the Inuzuka nearly jump at him. Kiba was quickly caught by Shino. "Please do not taunt my team mate, shinobi-san." HE said in a monotone voice. "Then keep your dog on a leash, or next time I'll have him neutered." Naruto replied, making Kiba wince. "Man, how do you sleep at night with that sick mind?" Kiba asked.

"Usually on top of someone and passed out." Naruto replied as he took a seat next to Samui and Yugito. Kiba was quickly sent flying back with a nosebleed and both girls were left with blushes. "Whats going on there?" Samui asked as she pointed towards the interaction between Kabuto and the rest of the Genin. _' Kabuto Yakushi, one of the inside men, if I remember correctly..' _Naruto thought. "Let's just watch for now.." Naruto muttered.

He and his team watched the exchange between Kabuto and the Konoha Genin teams. "I would like some information on Gaara of the Dessert." Sasuke said as he turned to look at the redhead from Suna. _'That's Gaara?' _Naruto internally asked as he turned to the semi psychotic redhead sitting a few rows above him. Yugito turned as soon as she heard the name and saw the redhead sitting a few rows above them _'So that's what was locked up in the armory..' _She thought.

'_Kitten, you might want to steer clear of that boy.' _The Nibi inside of Yugito warned. _'Why, Nibi? What's wrong?' _She asked her inner demon. _' That boy has one of my brothers sealed in him Judging by the black rings around his eyes and the fact he's from Suna, it's Shukaku, the one tail.' _Nibi said. Yugito nodded and turned to Naruto. "Nibi says we should steer clear of that Gaara. He's the one tails host." She whispered softly. Naruto listened intently and nodded while keeping an eye on the team from Konoha.

A genin from the sound team jumped and tried to attack the Konoha Genin, only for them to completely avoid it and get through relatively unharmed. Kabuto ducked under a strike to his head, but suddenly bent over and threw up. _'Interesting, maybe manipulation of bodily acids? Nah, improbable. Maybe some sort of sound manipulation that messed up his center of balance.' _Naruto mused as he watched the ongoing conflict. The two Genin looked ready to throw down, but were cut off as a large poof resounded in the room and a cloud of smoke gathered.

"Alright, settle down maggots, or I'll have you thrown out of here quicker than a horse runs out of a glue factory!" A man with a black headband in a black trench coat and all-black ninja attire yelled loudly. Everyone shut up and turned their attention to him. "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am the proctor to the first part of the Chunnin exams, and from here on, your worst nightmare!" The man finished with an evil grin. "The Chunnin Exams have officially begun!" He exclaimed loudly.

A/N: oh yes, it's finally started, bwhahahaha! Now, those reviews were excellent! They really were. But they're old. I want more! MORE, I tell ya, MORE! Now, to answer some reviews:

Garmon Z evil: that will all be explained…or not. Who knows.

Ncpfan: thanks man! Your answers will be here sooner…or later

Nanashi113: Um..i wouldn't be sure what its like. Its kind of a mix between master chiefs helmet, Tony's HUD display, and Red X's helmet design, except a V instead/ I know, horrible, but its something. Ant it's all black except the V. That's a crimson red

ryuhitsuguya93- yes, now I want more!

Habu2010- thnx!

Irish: I want more this time! MORE! XD

Syynex: Thank you. I aim to please and displease at the same time. Warms my heart to know I'm doing my hobby well XD

Stingrey33: It's the fourth, Hiruzen is his brother

Valkiries Vengeance: Depends on ur definition of each. You'll just have to wait and see.

Now guys, I hope you guys had a good turkey day! And I want Moar reviews! Think of them as a late Thanksgiving/black Friday gift for me. Yay! Now, go review! It's that small blue link XD


	41. Chapter 41

Last time:

"The Chunnin Exams have officially begun!" He exclaimed loudly.

Now:

~ Hokage's Office – Present Time ~

Minato sighed as he looked at the members of the Inuzuka clan kneeling before him. All six of them were Anbu level ninjas, proven through combat. " Minato, you can't seriously be considering this!" Jiraiya said behind him. "It's a direct violation of the guidelines set down for the Chunnin exams in EVERY hidden village!" Jiraiya yelled in an enraged tone. "I don't have a choice, sensei." Minato responded. "He might know where Naruto is!" Minato yelled.

"You ever get the feeling maybe he's happy wherever he is?" Jiraiya shot back. "If he was half dead or desperate, he might be seeking you out. If you actually wanted him back, you might have searched for him when you had the chance! The only reason you want him now is because of what he did.." Jiraiya began, but was cut off by a slap to the face from Kushina. "Don't you think we know our mistakes?!" She yelled at him. "We know what we've done, but we can't change it. All that's left is for us to try and fix them!" She finished.

"Well, what if you're caught?" Jiraiya demanded. "Kidnapping a Genin from another hidden village isn't necessarily going to go well with said village!" Jiraiya said pleadingly, trying to dissuade them from their plan of action. "They're Anbu level ninjas, he's a Genin! Not only that, this is a retrieval team, things will be fine." Minato said in an attempt to calm the toad sage. " Fine, but I want no part of this." Jiraiya said. "Sensei, please.." Minato began, but the toad sage jumped out of the window and left.

Minato sighed and looked down, contemplating what to do. "Kushina, are we doing the right thing?" He asked her, not sure of what they were really trying to accomplish. " I don't know, Minato-kun." She began as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "But we have to take this chance, even if it's just a small possibility of leading us to Naruto." She said as she kissed his cheek. Minato nodded and turned his attention back to the Anbu team in front of him.

"Your assignment is a simple grab from the Chunnin exams, a Kumo shinobi who holds vital information pertaining to the firstborn of the Namikaze clan." He began and pulled out a picture of Vee, helmet on and dressed in all black from his file. "You are to capture this Genin during the second part of the Exams in the Forest of Death." He said and passed out copies of the picture. "Make it look like he just went missing and make sure no one can track him or find a clue to where he might be." Minato warned.

"Afterwards, you are to take him to the Interrogation and Torture building where Inoichi and I will be waiting to extract all the information out of him" Minato finished. "Make sure he's alive, or there will be trouble, understood?" he asked the Anbus. None of them breathed a word. "Then move out!" Minato finished and the Inuzukas scattered. _'Hopefully, this won't hit the fan..' _Minato thought as he looked to his wife with worried eyes.

"_She could really use this.. any small bit of information..' _He thought as he buried his face into the palms of his hands.

~ Meanwhile – With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he took a seat next to the girl with bubblegum pink hair. _'And here I thought I was going to get a peaceful test..' _HE muttered as the girl began complaining about her 'sasuke-kun' seating next to 'ino-pig'. "Alright, listen up you little shit stains!" Ibiki began as soon as everyone was seated. "There are ten questions in every test. You have to answer all questions, each one is worth ten points." He began explaining.

"Your scores and your teams scores are graded as a cumulative, so there is a chance to get 30 points overall. If you do not answer a question, that question is deducted automatically. If you are caught cheating, two points will be automatically deducted from your test and so on until you fail." Ibiki said, making all of the Genin mutter amongst themselves. _'That makes no sense, in any other scenario you would be disqualified for cheating..' _Naruto thought to himself as Ibiki began speaking again.

"In order to pass, your teams' scores must equal out to at least 18 in order to pass. There are only nine questions on the test and the tenth will be given out near the end of the test. You have one hour. Any questions?" Ibiki asked, but no one said anything. "Then you may flip your test sheets over and begin. _'Hmm… maybe they want us to cheat? Possibly to test our reconnaissance skills?' _He thought to himself as he looked over the questions. _'Let's see.. A shinobi throws a kunai at an enemy from above him at a forty five degree angle..' _Naruto thought as he began writing out equations.

'_All right, it would hit the kneecap and embed itself two inches in, a useless shot. From a fifty six degree angle he had a shot of hitting something vital..' _Naruto internally ranted as he filled the test in. _"Alright, next question. Name at least two weapons which can effectively be combined with chakra natures for maximum damage.' _Naruto read softly under his breath. _'A fan with wind nature chakra to create larger scale attacks and a hammer with earth nature chakra to create larger impacts and deal heavier damage.' _ He wrote in quietly.

'_This is going to be easier than I thought.' _Naruto internally thought as he began to breeze through the other questions. Within fifteen minutes, he was done. _'Guess sitting through all of Tony's lessons did pay off.' _He thought until he saw a kunai flying next to his helmet. He quickly grabbed his pencil and channeled wind chakra through it, then threw it. The pencil quickly sliced through the kunai and buried it besides the head of the person who threw it. "Number 99, you're dismissed." The man said. Naruto looked to his number and saw it was 66.

He sighed and pulled out his six-shooter, emptied the bullets, and began field stripping it. He then pulled out a small cloth and began wiping it clean, catching the attention of Ibiki. _'What the hell does that guy think he's doing?' _Ibiki wondered as he headed towards Vee. "What do you think you're doing, Genin? The test isn't done yet." He said in a warning voice. "But I am." He replied with a taunting grin on his face. "Is that so?" Ibiki asked as he picked up the sheet and saw all of the questions answered with scare precision and a careful eye to detail.

"What the hell is this shit?" HE demanded as he threw the paper at Naruto. "The correct answers, as opposed to your bullshit. That is what you're talking about, right?" Vee asked. Ibiki fumed at him. "What did you just say, you little shit stain?!" Ibiki demanded. " You know, I see your mouth moving and I hear sounds coming out of your mouth, but I don't speak bullshit." He said, making Ibiki get even madder.

"Listen, you and I both know that those answers are right." Naruto said as he looked at Ibiki. "So how about you save yourself the embarrassment and we just forget this happened.." Naruto finished and holstered his weapon. _'Naruto, what are you doing?' _A worried Yugito internally asked herself as she saw the little exchange going on between them two rows down."Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki yelled in a deep voice, making everyone jump.

"Its time for the tenth question. Now, you may choose to take the question or skip out on it." Ibiki began. "If you chose to skip out on it, you and your team fail immediately and can try again the next time the Chunnin Exams roll around." Ibiki said as he looked at the crowd of anxious Genin. "Then why the hell would we not take it?" Was the outburst of one Hiruzen Uzumaki Namikaze. "I was just getting to that.." Ibiki said to the boy, making him sit back down.

"If you take the question and get it wrong, then not only are you disqualified from the Exams this year, but you will be prohibited from taking the Exams ever again and remain at a Genin Rank for the rest of your careers." Ibiki finished, setting off a major uproar from the gathered participants. "That's bullshit!" Some people here have taken the exams various times!" and other similar comments floated in the room. "Well, tough shit. I'm the proctor, so it's my rules! If you wish to drop out, you may raise your hands, a monitor will take your name and call you up, and you may leave." Ibiki said.

Various Genin began raising their hands, fearing remaining the same rank throughout their careers and never advancing. _'This is bad. I don't want to cause my entire team to remain Genins just because they didn't want to seem the weak ones to give up..' _Omoi thought as various names of Genin who gave up were called. Omoi looked at Naruto, Karui, Samui, and Yugito. They all seemed to have contemplative looks on their faces. _'Alright, I guess I'll have to take one for the team..' _Omoi reasoned to himself as the number of teams giving up started diminishing.

Even the shy girl with indigo hair sitting besides him began hesitantly raising her hand. _'I..I'm sorry guys..' _Omoi thought as he slowly raised his hands. Suddenly, a loud slam brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the Namikaze heir looking at Ibiki with a fierce glare. "I don't care what you say! I will take this question on, because I refuse to give up to anyone! And if I'm branded a Genin for the rest of my life, then I'll get stronger than any Kage so I can fulfill my dreams!" Hiruzen shouted.

A lot of the Genin were still hesitant, despite Hiruzen's bravado. "He's right, you know." A calm voice drifted around the class and everyone turned to see Vee sitting in his chair with his feet propped up. "Lets face it, a single shinobi can be ranked Genin and still be able to take out higher levels. Look at Zabuza Momoichi. Not even an academy student and he took down the entire graduating class of Genins at the Bloody mist." Naruto said casually, making the Genin begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"What if you're stuck a Genin for the rest of your life? You willing to take that chance, brat?" Ibiki asked in a dangerous tone. "On the contrary, I welcome it." Vee replied, making everyone look at him in shock, including his own teammates. "Let's face it, Genin are often underestimated, despite the fact they are trained killers. Not only that, but they get the easy assignments and don't have a huge bounty on their heads like most Jounin level nins." Vee said, expanding on his response and showing the bright side

"Besides, look around. We are in KONOHA, not our respective villages. Do you honestly think the Tsuchikage will take orders from a shinobi under the Yondaime? Or the Raikage will take orders from an interrogator from Konoha? Hell no. So, do as you will." Vee finished and waved Ibiki off. Ibiki fumed, but looked around. Every remaining Genin had a fire in their eyes that not eve the Namikaze heir had managed to put into them.

" Anyone else want to leave?" Ibiki asked, but not a single Genin moved. _'The brats this year… one gives them guts, the other gives them reason..' _Ibiki thought to himself as he turned away from them. "Then to all of you, you…pass!" Ibiki said, making half of the contestants sweat drop. "What about the last question!?" A certain pink haired banshee yelled out loud. Ibiki sighed and unwrapped his headband, showing his head full of scars and various pucker marks that looked like someone drilled a hole in them.

"This test was not meant as an actual test, but as a means to see how well you could gather information and how well you could read a situation." Ibiki said. "As you can probably tell, a lot of you were able to retrieve information and distribute it, but only one person managed to read the situation accurately, our masked friend there." Ibiki finished and pointed at Vee. "In the Shinobi world, information is just as vital as chakra or power." Ibiki said.

"It can be the difference between a job well done and a dead team mate." Samui winced and rubbed at the scar left by the Doctor from Suna. " Also, it was meant to see if you guys were willing to take the risks that come with the rank of Chunnin. Sometimes, you have to take an extremely dangerous mission because it will benefit your village." Naruto winced in his helmet, thinking the world was playing a sick joke on him. "Now.." Ibiki began, but was cut off as several smoke bombs crashed through the window and a large banner poofed out of nowhere.

A/N: Yes, first part is complete. Now , shut up and give me Reviews XD. Seriously though, I want the reviews. But first, to answer some questions!

Chaos Mage Thu'um Master: I'm listening…

Rikudo Naruto: Yes, the Uchiha Massacre did happen and Kumo tried to kidnap hinata under the third raikage

FinalKingdomHearts: That will be one Review!

Rickjames196: Heres a belated birthday present. All you have to do is review

Kamen Rider Arashi: I want more, more I tell you! Moar!

Now guys, review! I have some freaking beast ideas for future chapters, but I can't do anything unless you review and I update! So review! Review! REVIEW! On, and Happy birthday Rickjames196. Now, go review!


	42. Chapter 42

Last Time:

"Now.." Ibiki began, but was cut off as several smoke bombs crashed through the window and a large banner poofed out of nowhere.

Now:

Naruto cursed as the smoke obscured his view. "Thermal imaging." Naruto muttered in his helmet. The world suddenly became a dark blue tint and people became blobs of heat. Naruto saw someone enter through the smashed window and quickly slipped a kunai into his hand. Before anything else could happen, a small wave of air blew away the smoke and a banner was spread out on the wall. "The Super Sexy And Still Single, Anko Mitarashi!" _'What the hell is this..' _Naruto thought as he slipped the Kunai back into the case.

"Alright brats, my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I am the proctor for the next part of the Chunnin Exams!" A loud boisterous voice yelled. Everyone turned to see a kunoichi with purple hair and honey brown eyes staring towards them. She wore a tan trench coat and an orange miniskirt with a mesh suit underneath, leaving little to the imagination. She also had white shin protectors on. "You're early.. again." Ibiki informed her with a sigh. She sweat dropped, but quickly recovered.

"Yea, yea, maybe I am." She muttered, and then looked through the classroom. "Wow, Ibiki. You let this many teams get through you?" Anko asked as she made a headcount. "Maybe you're getting soft in your old age." She finished. "Or maybe we just have a damn good crop of Genin this year." Ibiki shot back in an annoyed tone. "All right, boys and girls, it's no time to celebrate! It's time for the next part of the Chunnin Exams. Everyone ready? Good, then follow me to the Forest of Death!" She yelled loudly, then jumped out the broken window and made a beeline to the Forest of Death.

Everyone stared at each other, unsure of what to do. "Well, you heard her! Move your asses!" Ibiki yelled at everyone. All of the Genin quickly ran after her Except for Naruto, who decided to wait for his team. "Alright guys, you ready for the next part?" He asked his team who hesitantly nodded. "Come on, we'll be fine. I know the forest like the back of my hand." Naruto said as he motioned them to follow him. "Naruto-kun, why would you know the Forest of Death so well?" Yugito asked, intrigued. "Because I lived in there for 6 years after I was disowned." Naruto replied.

Everyone looked down at this bit of information. Did a ten-year-old child really live in one of the Anbu survival training grounds when he turned ten? How did he survive? Who took care of him? _'You're like a freaking rubix cube, aren't you Naruto? _Was the simultaneous thought of everyone on the team. The more they learned about him, the more questions they had. "Now come on, or we're going to be late." Naruto said in a happy tone as he took off. The rest of the team shook their thoughts and followed after him.

~ Forest of Death ~

Naruto and his team arrived a few seconds after the rest of the contestants, halfway through Anko's speech on the dangers of the forest. "But what are we supposed to eat?" A big boned kid asked. Naruto smiled as he took a seat on a nearby boulder with his team standing around him. "There's plenty of fruit, mushrooms, and animals in there. Just make sure that none of them make lunch out of you." Anko replied, making Naruto laugh at that.

'_Most animals in here keep to themselves unless attacked or provoked.' _Naruto thought as Anko turned to look at him. Within a split second, she disappeared. Naruto quickly took a kunai from his pouch and slashed backwards, making Anko jump back. "Nice reflexes brat, but I doubt they'll do you much good." Anko said as she showed him her own kunai with some blood running on it. He looked at his finger as saw a cut from the tip to the middle of the palm. "It's always brats like you that leave the most blood here." She said as she licked the blood off the Kunai and winked at Naruto.

Naruto found it oddly arousing while Samui and Yugito fumed at Anko, then smacked him upside the helmet. "What did I do?" HE asked, making Anko giggle. "Alright, now I will be passing out these permission slips. You need to sign them if you want to participate in the next stage of the Chunnin exams." "What for?" Asked a paranoid Omoi, only to be smacked by Karui. "Shut up and sign the damn slips." She said to Omoi. "They're so in case you die, we won't be held responsible." Anko replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh, and killing is allowed in this part of the exams, though not encouraged." She added almost as an after thought. _'Things are going to be interesting pretty soon..' _Naruto thought as he filled in his own permission slip. "Alright, after you have filled out your slip, you are to take your forms to that tent," Anko began as she pointed to a tent in the middle of the clearing, " And they will give you your scroll." Anko said as she held up a scroll. "There are two scrolls, one heaven and one earth. You each get one."

"After wards, you will have to get the other one and head to the tower in the middle of the Forest. You have five days to complete this." Anko said, then jumped away. Naruto smirked and finished filling out his form. "Alright, you guys ready?" He asked the rest of his team, only getting nods as response. "Then lets go!" He said happily and headed towards the tent.

~ Forest Of Death - Entrance 17 ~

Naruto smirked as he unsealed his bow and an arrow, then pointed it to a nearby tree. "Why are you so happy?" asked Karui as she pocketed their Heaven Scroll, annoyed by the carefree attitude he held towards the death trap before them. "Yea, why are you so cool with this?" Samui asked. "Well, I haven't been hunting here for a while, and the meat from some of the animals here is to die for." Naruto replied, making them all sweat drop. "This isn't a damn Safari!" Yugito yelled at him.

"Really, cause I was hoping to catch a catch one of the beautiful felines here..." Naruto replied as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, making her blush at the action. Samui fumed, but let it go for now. The gate suddenly slammed open and a large buzzing sound was heard through the intercom. "Alright, it's go time!" Naruto yelled. "He and his team rushed inside.

~ Outside the Forest of Death ~

Various forms dressed in all black ANBU watched as Naruto and his team ran into the Forest of Death. Behind them, several large dogs were laying down in the shade. "Alright, the rat is in the trap." A clearly female form spoke into a small microphone. Suddenly, Ibiki appeared with a pencil inside a plastic bag. "Here it is, no one has messed with it." He said as he handed the bag to her. "Thanks Ibiki-kun." The voice said. "No problem,. Tsu-chan." The interrogator replied and shunshinned away.

She unzipped the bag and let the dogs get a good long sniff, then turned to the other Inuzukas. "Alright, the target is needed alive. Keep damage to a minimal and make sure no one sees you. Now, scatter!" She ordered her team members. They all nodded and disappeared instantly.

~ With Naruto and the Team ~

Naruto and his team regrouped on a large tree branch a good few miles into the forest. "Alright, what's the plan?" Samui asked Naruto, only for him to shrug. "I don't know, I was thinking we could let Omoi or Karui handle this one." He replied. "Wait, you don't have a plan!" Karui demanded of him. "I do, but you guys need to learn how to think. Now sink or swim." He replied, making her fume. "How about we wait for nightfall?" Omoi asked offhandedly. "That takes too long." Samui replied, making him shrink.

"No, that's a good idea." Karui said as she thought about it. "Vee's helmet can read heat signatures, so it will be easier for us to find them, and we can get the scrolls a lot easier when they're resting." Karui reasoned. "What do you think?" She asked as she turned to Naruto. "Very good, solid plan." Naruto replied. Suddenly, a loud shriek ripped through the forest. Everyone turned to the direction from which it came. "Come on guys, we have time to kill." Naruto said as he unsealed an arrow. They all headed towards the area.

~ Clearing ~

Naruto landed on a tree and inspected the clearing. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until a girl with red hair and eyes came running out of the tree line. Chasing her was a mammoth of a bear with bloody claws, intent on ripping her to shreds. Naruto sighed and took aim at the bear's head. "Easy..easy.." He muttered, but couldn't get a straight shot. He sighed, took a small rock, and filed away the sharp tip and edges of the arrow.

"Alright, he's behind her, she's frantic, this is a worse care scenario for me." He muttered to himself, then checked the arrow. "Good, blunt." HE whispered and took aim for a nearby tree. With a resounding _'Thwang!' _, the arrow flew towards the tree. It ricocheted off the tree and then flew to the side of the bear's neck, severing the brain stem and killing it instantly. Karin whimpered as she looked around. Out of nowhere, an arrow buried itself into the bear's neck and killed it.

"Is anyone there?" She called out loud, afraid. Naruto jumped out of the clearing and appeared in front of the bear. "You should be more careful." Naruto said as he carried the corpse of the bear and sealed it into a sealing scroll. _'Wow, he's cute..' _Karin thought as a blush spread across her face. "Thank you, I'm Karin. And you are?" She asked with a shy voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Yugito and Samui in the tree line. They jumped into the clearing next to Naruto. "My name is Vee." Naruto replied, then turned away and jumped into the tree line.

"Do me a favor and stay out of trouble. It would be a shame to see someone as pretty as you dead." Naruto commented out loud, making the redhead blush. "Wait, I'm Karin!" She yelled after Naruto. "It was a pleasure then, dear Karin." Naruto shouted and jumped away. From that day, Karin would idolize after the mystery that was Vee.

~ With Naruto and his team ~

Naruto smirked in his helmet at his effect on Karin, but was promptly smacked over the head by a fuming Yugito and an angry Samui. "Oww, what was that for?" Naruto asked. "Why were you flirting with that girl from Kusa?" Yugito demanded. "I wasn't flirting with her, I was helping her!" Naruto shot back. "Sure you were…" Samui added in a mock hurt tone. "This is a do or die exam, why help her?" Karui asked, making the situation worse.

"Because when I needed help, people helped me. It's only fair that I help others in need." Naruto shot back, shutting everyone up. "There's a clearing a few miles from here with a giant waterfall. We can regroup there and wait for nightfall." Naruto said out loud. His team nodded and followed after him. Above them, an Inuzuka Anbu agent went through a series of hand seals, ending with the ram. _'Ninja Arts: Palace of Ignorance!' _The Inuzuka internally yelled.

This was a genjutsu often used in heavily populated areas to dissuade people from entering a three-mile radius of the user and completely ignore the path. The sudden flux of chakra did not go unnoticed by Naruto. As he hopped from tree to tree, he couldn't help but feel something was off. There was a certain sound of twigs snapping under feet all around the treetops, but he and his team were being extra careful. He jumped down to the clearing with the waterfall, raised his hand and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Yugito asked, her reserves making it near impossible for her to perceive genjutsu. "Something's off." Naruto muttered as he concentrated his hearing all around him. Bushes were moving, wood was cracking under weight, but nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly, the sound of feet hitting the soft forest ground was heard. Naruto turned as a large blur attacked him, sharp teeth gnashing as spit flew towards him.

A/N: Yes, another chapter bites the dust, bwahahaha! Now, to answer some reviews!

Flamefather: Here it is!

Dhappy: Yay! A cookie!

KingKyuubi927: They're all well above Chunnin level. It was an easy test for them.

Guest: Screw you; I've been doing this for years. Bwahahahahahaha

Corrupted123: He's Anbu Captain Level at least, but he's toning it down.

Fayrwel: you love the teasing. It builds suspense :D

R-rated: Ibiki is good at getting into peoples minds. I wouldn't put it past him to break down Omoi's defenses.

NDavid: Write something besides random letters!

Anima Rocker 469: So I can update often!

Malymac- she was helping JOT.

Look at me. Now look at yourself. You're looking at something you always see, yet rarely notice. Now look at me. I'm on a horse. Now look at you again. You're still yourself. Now look at me. I'm riding the horse backwards. I'm awesome. Now look at the review button. Click and Review! Bwahahahahaha! Now seriously, review!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Yugito will not unleash the Nibi, she has to lay low…for now bwahahaha!

Last Time:

Naruto turned as a large blur attacked him, sharp teeth gnashing as spit flew towards him.

Now:

Naruto quickly used his hands to grab the top of the large wolf like dog's maw and the bottom. The dog growled and tried to smash its teeth together, but Naruto managed to hold them apart. "Little help here?" Vee asked. Samui quickly unsealed her sword and slashed downwards at the dog. In a sudden blur, the wolf-dog hybrid was gone. Samui's sword was quickly descending on Naruto, but he managed to roll out of the way. "What the hell was that?" Karui demanded.

"Trouble.." Naruto muttered as he quickly patted himself down to check for slashes. "Sorry about that." Samui muttered. A large blur zoomed past them once more, leaving a gash on Naruto's flank. "Fuck!" Vee yelled as he grabbed for his side. "Back to back!" Vee yelled, and everyone got into a circle with their back facing towards each other. "What the hell is that thing?" Yugito asked as she channeled chakra to her claws. "Fast… and efficient.." Naruto muttered. "Thermal Imaging.." Naruto whispered in his helmet.

Within a second, the inside of his screen was coated a dark blue. Vee looked up to the trees and saw various figures standing there. _'Who the hell could be after us?' _Naruto wondered as he continued to look around. Karui and Omoi were swinging their weapons wildly in a desperate attempt to get whatever was circling. Naruto unsealed his bow and

an explosive arrow, quickly loading it into the bow. He scanned the tree line, seeing only blurs and hearing the rustling of bushes.

"They're… circling." Naruto muttered as he pointed the arrow to the ground. "Like a shark?" Omoi asked as he carefully looked around. Naruto's eyes widened. "Yes, which means.. Everyone channel chakra into your shoes and use it to cushion a landing." Naruto whispered as he pricked his finger and wiped it on his tattoo. The large wolf-like dogs suddenly stopped and looked towards the group. They then charged in at fast speeds, intent on ripping the team to shreds.

"JUMP!" Naruto yelled. HE and his team channeled chakra to their feet and jumped. Naruto quickly fired the arrow to the floor. As the dogs neared the center, the arrow went off, blasting the dogs away and helping the team gain an extra boost to land over the waterfall. Naruto quickly channeled chakra to his hands and landed with them on the ground. With a loud poof, five medium sized bats were summoned. "RUN!" Naruto yelled as he and his team fled, the bats taking off after them.

Suddenly, Four large blurs were chasing after them at breakneck speeds along with three Inuzukla Anbus chasing them via rooftops. _'A bat summon?! I thought that contract was destroyed ages ago!.' _Tsume thought to herself as she ran after them. "How can we help, sir?" A medium sized bat with a shaggy black mane asked. "We need to be air lifted out of here! Think you and your crew can handle it?" Vee asked. "Yes, but it would have to be a midair grab if we are being chased." The bat shot back.

Naruto turned to see a large gash in the earth. _'Probably a chasm formed by earthquakes over time.' _He reasoned as he looked on. "Alright, circle around to the chasm and we'll jump!" Naruto yelled to the bat so that the summon would listen. The summon quickly broke off from the team's side and flew towards the chasm. Naruto took this opportunity to take point in front of the rest of the team. "Follow Me!" Naruto yelled back to the rest of the team as he took a swift turn to the left toward the chasm.

"Naruto.. There's no road up ahead!" Yugito yelled at him. She could easily clear it in her tailed beast form, but the rest of the team were going to have trouble even getting halfway through it. "We're not going to jump over it!" Naruto yelled back as he approached the chasm at a fast pace. "What do you mean!" An angry Karui demanded as one of the large dogs nipped at her legs, the fang leaving a gash. "We're going to jump!" He yelled back to her. "Jump!" Samui yelled in an angered tone. "Yea!" Naruto yelled as he saw the fast approaching chasm.

"What about the bats!" Omoi yelled at Naruto. "Just jump!" Naruto yelled back as he approached the chasm and jumped at full speed. The rest of his team followed, but the dogs following them stopped at the very edge. All except for a large dog with black fur and a white underside that had an eye patch over it's right eye. "Kuromaru, STOP!" A voice yelled out after the dog, but it ran off the edge of the chasm after the target full speed. It wasn't like an Inuzuka to let a target get away.

As Naruto and his team free fell into the chasm, flying black blurs tackled them. They were the bat summons that quickly grabbed onto them and flew off. Samui, Karui, and Omoi were caught with relative ease; Yugito's bat had a somewhat difficult time gripping her shoulders, but managed to grip on. Naruto was gripped expertly by the bat he had made the plan with, but the bat was dispelled as Kuromaru slashed at the bat with his razor sharp claws. As soon as the bat was dispelled, Kuromaru bit into Narutos shoulder.

"Get them out of here, now!" Naruto yelled to the rest of the bat summons as he unsealed an arrow with a black box attached to it. Yugito and Samui nervously watched as Naruto was engulfed into the dark shadows. "VEE!" Karui yelled as the shadows engulfed him. An arrow suddenly shot out of the darkness and buried itself into the edge of the chasm. Attached to the arrow was a Teflon cable. "Get the hell out of here, NOW!" Naruto yelled to the bat summons.

Yugito tried to get hers to drop her, but the summon tightened it's grip and took off, leading the rest of the summons away.

~ In The Chasm – With Vee ~

Naruto yelled as he Kuromaru's fangs began digging deeper into his shoulder. He quickly strapped the end of the Teflon box to his Kevlar vest. HE quickly grabbed the cable as the opposite wall of the chasm got closer and closer. With a quick twist of his body, he twisted so that Kuromaru cushioned the blow. As soon as Naruto's full weight impacted the dog against the wall, it yelped in pain. Naruto took advantage of the situation and slammed his shoulder into the wall again, making the ninken let go and fall to his doom.

As soon as Kuromaru released his shoulder, Naruto channeled chakra to his hands and feet and stuck to the chasm wall. _'That was close..' _Naruto thought as he looked upwards. Various blurs were running on the chasm walls towards his location. "No rest for the weary.." he mused as he unsealed a kunai with an explosive tag and stuck it in the wall next to him. He then quickly channeled chakra to his feet and jumped away to the opposite chasm wall, putting a bit of distance between them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto demanded as he traced the Shinobi by their heat signatures, the large orange blobs of heat being easier to notice than blurs in night vision. "Surrender now and we guarantee you won't be injured!" A blur said. "Night vision mode…" Naruto muttered in his helmet. The inside part of the helmet was then coated green and Naruto took a look at the Anbu. _'Trained ninja judging by the uniform..' _Naruto thought as he inspected the ninja's gear.

"Who sent you!" Naruto demanded as he kept looking for any sign of affiliation. _'Anbu masks point to Konoha.. anyone infiltrating the exams is far fetched, though not unlikely. Judging by the giant wolf-like hybrids, all signs seem to point to the Inuzuka clan.' _Naruto quickly arrived at the conclusion. "Surrender now!" The voice of the feminine squad leader yelled out from behind the dog ANBU mask. "Boom!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he channeled chakra to the Kunai he slammed into the wall.

The explosive tag attached to the kunai began to fizzle, making Tsume turned to the wall she was standing on. "Scatter!" Tsume yelled as the tag went off, making various chunks of rock explode everywhere. Naruto took advantage of the time that Tsume spent trying to regroup her team. He unsealed various exploding arrows and shot them towards the edges of the chasm. Naruto turned to see three ninken dogs charging towards him, chakra concentrated on their paws allowing them to walk along the chasm walls.

He then made a series of hand seals and slammed his hands against the chasm wall he was attached to. "Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!" Naruto yelled. Various spikes made of condensed earth rose around him until he was in a literal bed of spikes. _'What is he planning?' _Tsume asked herself and turned to the ninken besides her. "Sick him, but don't kill him." Tsume said to them and they quickly scattered after Vee. Naruto put his hands into a familiar cross symbol and made two shadow clones.

"Alright guys, launch me!" He yelled. The two clones grabbed onto him and threw him towards the other chasm wall. The ninken quickly stopped and turned towards the real Naruto. "Not so fast!" The clones yelled as they began charging chakra to their cores. "Exploding Shadow Clone technique!" They yelled out and exploded. The once useless earth spears were turned to deadly shrapnel. Tsume's eyes widened as she witnessed various of her clan's companions being impaled to death, their whines and whimpers forever being burned into her mind.

She growled and turned to see Vee's helmet, the blank same expression seemingly mocking her. Her features began getting more primal, her hair rising in response to the threat. Her fangs elongated and her pupils slit, indicating the Inuzuka matriarch had gone feral. With a great surge of speed, she jumped after Naruto. The three members of her team followed after her. Naruto quickly took this Teflon cable and unstrapped it, letting it retract into its arrow.

He then put his hands together and detonated the arrows attached to the ledge, making giant slabs and boulders of rock fall. Naruto jumped to the first falling boulder and began running upwards. The Anbu quickly took chase after him, throwing various weapons after him. _'Shit, this is bad!' _Naruto yelled as he ducked under an incoming boulder and jumped from one giant slab of rock to the next. He quickly turned and clapped his hands together. "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" He yelled.

A rushing wind swept downwards through the chasm. The slabs of rock began moving faster and the smaller bits of rock became blurs. One unfortunate Anbu met his end as a boulder slammed into him mid air and collided against the chasm walls. Naruto continued jumping in mid air from boulder to boulder, making sure not to miss a beat. "Almost…THERE!" Naruto yelled as he managed to reach the top of the chasm.

A sudden force abruptly impacted his back, sending him flying into a clearing near the chasm. _'What the hell was that?!' _Naruto yelled as two flying twister landed before him, revealing themselves to be the Anbu that were chasing him. "Don't you guys ever give up?" HE muttered under his breath as he tried to get up, his healing factor already getting to work on his back. One of the Anbu to draw twin daggers that looked like a pair of fangs. "Orders be damned, I'm going to kill you myself!" Tsume growled and charged towards him.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down. Yes, this scene was taken from Lee's fight in one of the movies. I thought It was beast, and totally doable due to the super-soldier formula. How, to answer some questions:

Ncpfan: My cliffhangers are awesome and you know it XD

GoldenFireFox: Genjutsu affects the chakra network, so the helmet cannot protect from it.

Skyscorch: Better she try to reach the sun then follow the moon down the dark road..

Nulled Lucied: Karen is superficial, you have to give her that. She's got a sever case of fangirl-itis. You think she won't like Naruto just because of his build and rugged looks? At this point, he's more bad ass than Sasuke in Shippuden, no contest.

Now, here's all you'll need to survive one more day. Wait, It's dangerous to go alone! Take this: A review form to fill out! Cyber cookie for whoever figures out where that famous quote came from :O Now go review!


	44. Chapter 44

Last Time:

"Orders be damned, I'm going to kill you myself!" Tsume growled and charged towards him

Now:

Naruto watched as Tsume got closer and closer to him, daggers brandished in a downwards-stabbing position. He tried to get any part of his body to respond, but the Inuzuka matriarch's fang over fang had taken its toll. _'Shit.. Well, I had a good run..' _He mused as Tsume got closer and closer. As soon as she was 10 feet away, five shuriken buried themselves before Naruto and activated, making a large firewall between him and Tsume. Tsume tried to jump over it, only to be slammed out of the way by one of the Bat summons.

"The cavalry is here!" A familiar voice yelled. Naruto turned to see Karui falling from the sky along with Samui, Yugito, and Omoi. As soon as they landed, Omoi put his hands onto a ram seal. The shuriken making the firewall then dispelled, reappearing in his weapon's pouch. "You didn't think you were the only strong one, did you?" He asked as he stared down the other two Anbu, who had drawn their respective Katanas. Karui quickly unsealed her twin daggers and began charging lightning chakra through them.

Samui unsealed her sword and channeled wind chakra to it while Yugito attached her claws and began channeling Youki into them. The effects of said element were nearly instantaneous. The clearing grew cold, a feeling of dread washed through all of the Shinobi nearby, and some of the nearby wildlife fell dead due to the pressure it was putting out. Tsume quickly shook her head and looked to the team standing before her, ready to protect their fallen comrade. She bit her thumb, went through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, and slammed her hand to the ground.

With a medium sized poof of smoke, Kuromaru appeared under her. The dog looked like he had been mauled by a bear, but stood defiantly next to his owner. "Kuromaru, are you ok?" She asked worriedly at the dog, noticing it was now missing its right ear. "I'm fine, let's just kill the brat." The dog muttered in an annoyed voice with an involuntary whine following. Tsume turned back to the brats squaring off against her clansmen. "You're going to pay for this, you bastards!" She yelled.

She quickly took out a chakra pellet and popped it into her mouth, then tossed one to Kuromaru. The effects were instant, as Tsume's already animal like characteristics became more defined and feral. Kuromaru's fangs elongated, his fur became shaggy, and his growl became more deepened. Tsume quickly jumped onto Kuromaru's back. "Man beast clone!" She yelled as they were both engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, there were two identical Anbu captains standing there. They both nodded to each other and rushed into the standoff.

~ With Naruto's team and the last two Anbu ~

Naruto carefully watched as the Anbu began regrouping. "Shit, we don't have time for this." Samui whispered at his side. "I know, and we can't let then attack in a group. Their strength is in their pack." Naruto whispered at the group. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Yugito demanded. "We split up. Yugito and Omoi, take care of the one on the left. Samui and Karui, you take care of the one on the right. And I'll take care of the twins in the middle." Naruto finished. "What are you, crazy?! They're Anbu level ninja!" Omoi shot back at him.

"It'll work, now you guys scatter to your sides so your respective targets follow you, I'll stick around and handle these two." Naruto finished. "But.." Samui began. "Go! NOW!" Naruto yelled. In a split second, the teams split up. The first Anbu chased off After Samui and Karui while the second chased after Yugito and Omoi. "It's just you and me, brat!"

Tsume said with a cocky smirk as she and her clone charged at Vee.

~ With Samui and Karui ~

Karui and Samui were running at a breakneck pace in an attempt to lead the Anbu away from Naruto. "Got a plan?" Karui asked Samui as they ran through the trees. "Not really, but maybe.." Samui muttered as she inspected the treetops over them. She sped ahead of Karui and put her hands together in front of her stomach. "UP!" She yelled. Karui quickly jumped and used her foot as a launch, managing to land at the highest treetops. Samui then quickly jumped after her.

"You wait here." Samui said as she took a handful of rocks and began hopping trees As soon as she landed, she would drop two rocks to simulate the sound of two extra footsteps. Karui quickly masked her chakra and waited. As soon as the Anbu zoomed past her, Karui began an internal count to fifteen as soon as it was reached, she ran after said Anbu.

~ With Samui ~

Samui landed on the last treetop she could move to, she was out of rocks. _'Shit.' _She cursed as she saw the Anbu quickly approaching her. "Where the hell's your friend? Leave you behind?" Samui jumped down into a clearing, making The Anbu follow. She quickly held her Katana in an offensive stance and stared at the Anbu. "A final stand, huh?" He muttered and made hand seals. "Ninja Arts: Wolf's Claws!" The man yelled. His nails became larger, twisting into sickle-like shapes.

Samui wasted no time and charged at the Anbu. She slashed at his from his left shoulder to his right hip end, but the large claws quickly deflected the sword. "Shit." She muttered as the man charged on, his animalistic fighting style involving various slashes at vital organs. Most she was able to fend of, but the occasional scratch managed to get through. "ENOUGH!" She yelled and channeled wind Chakra to her sword. She slashed upwards as the Inuzuka tried to block with his claws.

The razor sharp blade quickly tore through the claws and slashed at the Anbu's shoulder. "You little bitch!" HE yelled and tried to slap her to the side. Samui back flipped away and made a series of hand seals. "Wind style: Wind Cutter!" She yelled and slashed her sword in forward. A large blade made of pure air rushed towards the Anbu, who jumped out of the way and avoided it altogether. "Is that the best you can do?" HE demanded as he held his shoulder.

Without a sound, Karui landed behind him and slashed her twin daggers together around his head, severing it from the body. " Cloud Style- Rear Beheading!" She muttered as the Anbu's head fell to the ground. Samui got up and walked towards the Anbu's head and body and sealed them both into a scroll. "Good Job Karui, I thought you only knew the frontal beheading though?" Samui asked as they both took off towards the clearing. "I made it as my own variation. Vee's always got those great stealth moves, I figured I needed a few." Karui said as she scratched the back of her head.

~ With Yugito and Omoi ~

Yugito And Omoi tried to run away and get as far away from the fight as possible, but were stopped by a large fence, signifying the end of the Forest of Death. "Shit, we have to go!" Yugito cursed. She turned to see the Anbu not approaching them, but staying behind in the tree line. "She isn't getting near.." Yugito muttered as she kept her eyes trained on the Anbu. "But why? It's obvious she could take us down.." Omoi muttered back, his paranoid mind racing.

"Maybe she can't because she isn't supposed to be here.." Yugito theorized, then turned and saw a clearing that was hidden from the fence by a thick tree line. "We need to kill her." Yugito muttered as she ran towards the secluded clearing, Omoi following after her.

~ Secluded Clearing ~

As soon as they were out of Eye's view of the chain link fence, the dog Anbu appeared before them in a fighting stance. "This is going to be difficult.." Yugito muttered as she began channeling Youki to her claws. The Anbu put her hands into the tiger hand seals and began channeling chakra to all her limbs. "All Fours Jutsu!" She yelled as she fell to the floor, becoming more animalistic and her claws grew. "Omoi, you get to those tree tops and cover me." Yugito muttered as she began channeling small amounts of Youki to her limbs.

'_Not enough to trip any alarms, but enough to give me the extra boost I need.' _She muttered in her mind as she tried to concentrate on the right amount. She took a deep breath and sighed. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were slit and her once brown eyes turned a dark blue. The Anbu took this as a notice and charged, disappearing in a blur. Omoi quickly jumped up into a tree and tried to locate them, but couldn't keep up with the sheer speeds.

The only way he knew they were still in the clearing was because of the occasional sound of metal scraping against nail and blue sparks flying everywhere. _'Where the hell are they?' _Omoi wondered as he took out six Kunais from his pack and charged them with Fire chakra. The sudden sound of metal striking turned him to the middle to see Yugito and the Anbu at a stalemate, weapons mid strike fighting for supremacy. "You're good." The Anbu said to Yugito, long fangs shining against the sunlight.

Yugito quickly kicked the Anbu's leg, making her falter and allowing Yugito to take over the situation. Yugito quickly rammed the youki-coated hand through dog's kidney and followed with an uppercut to her face. Dog managed to roll back in time to avoid the sudden death, but the damage had been done. With severe kidney damage, she would die as soon as the adrenaline left her system and the fight was over. "Now!" Yugito yelled at Omoi.

Dog looked up and saw eight shuriken descending on her. _'Shit!' _she internally yelled as they made a box shape around her. She tried to get out of the box, but the shuriken suddenly activated, sealing her into a box of fire. Dog quickly looked up and jumped upwards in an attempt to get out of the firebox. Yugito quickly appeared over the opening with her hand in front of her lips. "Fire style: Hellfire Technique!" She yelled and blew out large amounts of blue fire down into the firebox.

Dog was so terrified, she didn't even think of a substitution as the dark blue flames rained down on her. With a loud yell, she was incinerated. As soon as the yell stopped, Omoi channeled chakra into his weapons pouch and the shuriken disappeared. Where the proud Inuzuka Anbu once stood, there was now only a pile of Ashes. Yugito turned to where Omoi was in the treetops and signaled him down. "What the hell was she doing here?" Yugito asked as she poked at the ashes with a kunai.

She hit something hard with his kunai and wiped away the ashes to see the Anbu porcelain mask. She took the mask and sealed it into a small summoning scroll. "Let's head back." She said to Omoi, who nodded. As they were heading back to the clearing where Naruto was left, Yugito turned to Omoi. "Good job back there Omoi. Really original stuff with the Shuriken." Yugito complimented him. "Thanks! I figured since you have the strength, Naruto the stealth and leadership, and Samui the mindset, I'd be the trap master." He stated with a large grin.

Yugito shot him a smile, but it was quickly wiped from her face as a large explosion shot them back, blowing them off the treetops and onto the ground. "What the hell was that?" Omoi asked as he rubbed his head. _'Naruto!' _ Yugito quickly thought as she got up and rushed full speed to the scene of the fight.

A/N: Another cliffy, I know. But it's a good one XD. Now, go review. Wait, first some review answers:

Aznblackhowling-no, sorry.

Nenshoyaju Raizer: Your cookie: ( ::: )

War12345: Here's your next fix. Where's my review?

Biohazard82: I have tried, but they always seem to lead to a cliffhanger

Now, here's a small poem. Roses are red, Geishas are pink. Go review, so I can write with more ink. Seriously, I'm running on Dry. Some reviews give me ideas. So, review and give me your ideas, input, etc. Now Go! REVIEWWWWW!


	45. Chapter 45

Last time:

'_Naruto!' _ Yugito quickly thought as she got up and rushed full speed to the scene of the fight.

Now:

~ Minutes Before The Explosion- With Naruto ~

As Tsume and Kuromaru charged, Naruto withdrew his katana and got into a defensive stance. As soon as they were within slashing distance, Naruto ducked under a vicious bite from Kuromaru and kicked him away. He then twisted back and slammed the hilt of his sword into Tsume's head, making her stumble. Naruto slashed downwards towards her neck, but jumped away as the spinning from of Kuromaru flew over her, making sure he didn't get the stab.

As soon as Naruto landed, Kuromaru was on him again, biting and slashing for all he was worth. _'Shit, this isn't good.' _Naruto muttered as he back flipped away from the dogs' vicious bites. As soon as he landed, he looked up to see Kuromarus form descending on him, razor sharp fangs aimed at his throat. Naruto quickly grabbed the top of Kuromarus mouth and the bottom and held the mouth open, preventing the large dog from biting down. Tsume took this opportunity and charged Vee with the twin fangs in hand.

Thinking quickly, Naruto threw Kuromaru at her and began running into the thick tree line. "After him!" She yelled and Kuromaru took off. As Naruto was running on the ground, Tsume and Kuromaru trailed him from the treetops. "Mark him." Tsume whispered to her nin ken. The dog jumped and performed a corkscrew in the air while peeing, sending it splattering everywhere. Vee felt the warm liquid splash onto the back of his Kevlar vest, but kept running. After a few seconds, he came to another clearing.

'_Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?' _Naruto wondered as he looked around, finding nothing to help him. _'Alright, the Inuzuka are good trackers because of their traits and their canine-like traits.' _Naruto thought as he assessed the situation. "Fang over Fang!" Tsume's voice rang through the clearing. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as Tsume's form slammed into where he was just standing, leaving a small crater behind. Naruto then back flipped away as Tsume's form descended upon him, fangs ready to cut his head off.

Using his katana, he easily parried her slashes and sent some of his own. _'Dogs mostly track by scent, so either they have something of mines to go on or they marked me with something, probably both.' _He thought as he ducked under one of her slashed and kicked her other sword away, preventing an upward slash. _'Probably whatever splashed my Kevlar vest earlier is being used to track me.' _He thought as he slashed at Tsume's knees, but she jumped over him. When Naruto turned, he saw her and Kuromaru standing next to each other.

"Shit." HE muttered and tossed a smoke bomb to the ground. As soon as the bomb went off, he put his hands together and made three shadow clones. "Scatter!" he yelled and they all rushed into the tree line. Tsume and Kuromaru quickly cleared the thick smoke and looked around to see their target gone. "Kuromaru, you still got his scent?" Tsume asked as she looked around. "Yea, but it's weird. There seems to be four pairs of his regular scent leaving from this area." Kuromaru replied as he sniffed the air.

"Forget his scent, just focus on the scent you marked him with. " Tsume growled, mad that her target might have given her the slip. Kuromaru sniffed the air and quickly zoned in on the smells strongest trail. "Got him." He said. "Then let's go." Tsume replied and they vanished.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he ran away from the clearing. He had no doubt they were already onto him, but the plan bought him some desperately needed time. Naruto quickly took off his Kevlar vest and looked around._ 'Alright, I need to disguise my scent..' _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped into a large puddle of mud. _'Not the best way, but not like I had much of a choice.' _He complained as he picked up his vest and emptied out the pockets. "alright, now I need something.." he muttered as he looked around.

In the middle of a clearing of large bushes stood a large stump, clearly concealed by foliage and various bushes. "That will do.." Naruto muttered and walked towards it, only to step in something squishy. He looked down to see a steaming pile of crap he stepped in. "That's… actually not a bad idea." He muttered as he looked at the crap and his Kevlar vest.

~ With Tsume and Kuromaru ~

"Where is he, Kuromaru?" Tsume asked her nin ken. The large dog sniffed the air and looked down towards the ground. "He's hiding down by that large cluster of bushes. He's spread feces on himself in a desperate attempt to hide his scent and he's trying to suppress his chakra." Kuromaru said. Tsume focused on the flow of chakra and sensed the way his chakra was flowing. _'Odd, it seems that a lot of tenketsu points aren't flowing properly/ It's sporadic and uncontrolled.' _Tsume thought as the chakra began spiking and overloading on the still available points.

"Shit, he's preparing a technique. Come on, Kuromaru, Twin Fang Over Fang!" Tsume yelled as she and her ninja dog jumped. In mid air, she began spinning wildly, turning into a vortex-like missile. Kuromaru quickly followed suit and became a mirror vortex next to Tsume. They quickly began twisting around each other, become large deadly missiles. _'He's focusing his chakra.. He can't finish that technique!' _Tsume internally yelled and charged ahead faster. _'Wait.. those aren't tenketsu. They aren't in the right spot and they aren't flowing chakra, they're expelling it.'_ She thought, growing more worried at the situation.

As soon as she was arm's length, she saw that it wasn't Vee, but the vest he was wearing was strapped to a standing log. When the log began fizzing, Tsume's mind finally caught up with her eyes. "Shit, STOP!" She yelled to her ninja dogs, but they were already too late. The vest blew with a resounding explosion, shaking the ground and blowing Tsume and Kuromaru away. The explosion left various burns and shrapnel marks on Tsume's body and discombobulated her. As she tried to stop the spinning from her head, she saw Vee approach her.

"Boom.." Vee muttered and punched her, knocking her out cold. He turned to Kuromaru and saw the dog out cold. Samui and Karui quickly arrived at the explosion scene and ran towards him. Samui quickly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What the hell happened?!" She yelled at him. "That Anbu team leader was a tough one. Luckily, she wasn't very good at planning ahead." Naruto replied. "Well, hoe the hell did you take her down?" Karui asked as she saw the downed Anbu. "Suicide Vest attached to a decoy." Naruto replied in time for Yugito to run into the clearing.

"What the hell were you doing with a suicide vest?" Yugito demanded as she pulled him in for a kiss, happy to see him still in one piece. "It wasn't an actual suicide vest, I just strapped a few dozen explosive seals to it." Naruto replied as he picked up Tsume and the large dog and sealed into a storage scroll. "Everyone still in one piece?" he asked the rest of his team. Everyone nodded and then turned to him. "We still need an Earth scroll to pass this part of the exams, and we already took a major beating because of these assholes.." Karui stated.

Naruto nodded and unsealed another black Kevlar vest from a scroll labeled "Clothing". He quickly filled the pockets with everything from the other vest and turned back to his team. "Alright, any remains?" He asked his team. Yugito handed him the scroll containing the porcelain Anbu mask and Samui handed him the scroll containing the remains of the Anbu she and Karui fought. "Alright team, we have.." Naruto began and looked at his messenger. "102 Hours left to find the scroll we need. Let's find a safe place to lay low while we recuperate." He finished.

"Vee, we should get this done as soon as possible." Yugito began. "Yugito's right. We can rest later." Samui chimed in. Naruto turned to Omoi and Karui. "You guys need some rest?" He asked, Karui nodded and Omoi hesitantly agreed. "We can't have anyone running on empty. We find a safe place and hole up. We are only as strong as our weakest link." Naruto said to Samui and Yugito. "Alright, let's go." HE said and jumped into a tree, the rest of the team following.

~Fifteen Minutes Later ~

Naruto and his team were jumping from treetop to treetop when Naruto heard a loud yell. He quickly stopped and signaled his team to do the same. "What are we waiting for?" Karui asked him quietly. "we go to wherever the hell that scream came from." He said and ran towards the course of the blood curdling sound. As soon as they arrived, it was a bloodbath. Bodies were torn in half and faces twisted in expressions of horror. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the bodies.

'_Something strong tore those bodies in half. Rest of them have various entry and exit wounds…' _Naruto assessed as he searched through the bodies. He took a step and walked into a small red puddle, hitting something hard. He kicked into it and a piece of thick bone splashed out. _'What the hell happened to you, you poor bastard..' _Naruto wondered as he took out a kunai and stirred the puddle around. Small grains of an unknown substance began bubbling to the surface.

"What the hell is that.." He wondered. "Sand." Samui answered him as she checked the wounds with a cotton swab. "The entry and exit wounds are full of it and the clearing is scattered with it. But what could have done this?" She wondered. Omoi and Karui turned away as the three-man team continued searching. _'Kitten…' _A voice in Yugito's mind called out. _'What's up, Nibi?' _Yugito asked the two-tailed demon cat. _'this is the work of the one tails' container.' _Nibi informed Yugito, making her eyes widen.

'_Are you sure, Nibi?' _yugito asked her inner demon. _'Yes. My smaller brother specializes in sand based attacks, and has a tendency of driving his containers insane. The small amounts of sand left in the bodies are his calling card, of sorts.' _The Nibi affirmed. "This was the work of the one tails container." Yugito said out loud, calling the attention of the rest of her teammates. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked her, trying to determine the degree of severity of the situation. "Alright, we need to know our enemy. Yugito, does the Nibi know anything on the Ichibi?" Samui asked.

"He uses sand based ninjutsu and tends to drive his container insane." Yugito reply. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Yugito asked as she saw him raiding the weapon's pouch of the dead shinobi. The lower half of his severed body was still bleeding, the upper half was nowhere to be found. "Aha..got it!" Naruto said as he pulled his hand out from the weapon's pouch with an Earth Scroll. "You were right, Yugito-chan. A true sociopath, only killing to please his own twisted desires and without a hint of remorse or regret." Naruto muttered as he flicked the blood off the scroll.

"Gaara.." Yugito muttered. "Can you ask Nibi how he manifests his biju form?" Naruto asked. Yugito went quiet for a few seconds, then woke up again. "She says he needs large amounts of sand to pull a body together, After it's done, he's literally a living weapon." Yugito relayed. "Alright guys, we need to get to the tower. We still have another stage to finish, an asshole kage who sent out assassins after us, an invasion, and a killer without a conscience." Naruto said in a bored tone. "God I hate Mondays." He finished, making everyone sweat drop.

"This does seem to be the norm.." Samui muttered. "Alright, let's go!" Naruto said, making all of them scatter.

A/N: Alright, lets clear something up. This is my story, not yours. I take three hours from my seven of sleep to type this up, not you. Some people have good constructive criticism, others just bitch like they're running shit. Well, you're not. The last thing you want to do is tell me what to do. I could easily delete this story from the site, but I don't. Why? Because I want something good to be on here. Hell, I know I could use the extra sleep Now, to answer some reviews:

Ultima-owner: It's an ANBU mask. They get into everything; you think it's not going to be fireproof?

Epicfail: There's millions of other fanfics, go find one you like. And I can't write? Then what the fuck are you reading, you idiot?

Mystolon: In a previous chapter, I also stated they can't go all out because they are UNDERCOVER!

Stone20: I have something planned, if I even continue that is

Nanashi113: They're a special team assigned by the Raikage themselves. Since they cannot make a normal three-man team, they were allowed to sign in as a 5 man team.

Syynex: Thanks for reviewing!

Dregus: never really thought of it that way XD

Belcris: thanks!

TheBlackBlade: Sorry, ate them all XD

Duelwarrior: I set a limit of 2k words to write for. If it ends in a cliffhanger, it ends in one. Don't like, go find another!

Jpriced410: Have something even better planned

Now, review or don't, I don't care. It's 1:30 am and I have to get up in 4 and a half hours. To all of you who review positively, I thank you and ask that you keep the constructive criticism coming. To those who don't, I advise you go to home depot and buy a 2x4, so if you don't like it you can go fuck yourself! That is all.


	46. Chapter 46

Yay, we finally broke 1000 reviews! Wow, this story must be damn good.. or held hostage. Either way, I don't care. And we broke 100K words! This is going well. Thanks to everyone who reads. You helped make this a reality!

Last Time:

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said, making all of them scatter.

Now:

Naruto smiled widely as they were led to their room in the tower by a Chunnin named Iruka. After they had arrived at the tower, they read an inscription that said… something. _'God, my brain is fried…' _Naruto complained. After Omoi solved what Karui had oh so elegantly dubbed "fortune cookie bullshit", they threw both the scrolls down and in a poof of smoke, the Chunnin appeared. He informed them they had a day to rest before the next part of the Exams was to take place.

Naruto smiled as he saw the small twin sized bed in the crappy, cramped room they had been assigned. He quickly jumped on it and settled in. "Naruto-san, are you ok?" A voice asked. He turned to see Samui and the rest of the team staring at him like he was insane or crazy. _'Maybe I am..' _ He mused as he slowly got up into a sitting position. "I'm fine, but you'd be surprised at how great even the simplest commodities can be." Naruto said, then turned to the matter at hand.

"Alright, we saw the Sand team downstairs, so we have to get ready for the worse. Samui?" He asked his fellow blonde. She nodded and got before all of them. "Alright, so far only a few teams have arrived, but that could change over the course of these next few days." She began. "If enough people manage to make it out of the forest, then there will have to be a preliminary round to eliminate the weak links and make sure the main event is truly something worth watching." She stated, then turned to Omoi. "Omoi, the documents." Said boy quickly handed her a cream colored folder.

"Now.." Before she could begin, she was stopped by Naruto. He went to the door, bit his thumb, and began to draw two separate seals in blood. As soon as he was done, he placed his hand over them and channeled chakra to them. The room glowed a seafoam green, then turned back to normal. "What was that?" Samui asked the blonde as he walked back to his bed and sat with Yugito. "Privacy and security seals. No one gets in or out, and nothing can overhear or see us." Naruto stated. "Alright, thank you." She said, then turned back to the others.

"Now, as far as we can tell, the main event is when the invasion will take place." Samui began. "Enemy nins will flood through the main gates of Konoha and the participants from said lands will turn on us." She said, then turned to Naruto. "And the Ichibi will be released in the middle of the main stadium then." He said with a sigh. "We need to have a fallout plan in case it manifests." Yugito began. "I got that covered." Naruto commented as he took a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then summoned a small bat and asked that it be delivered straight to the Raikage.

"Alright, these next rounds are going to be tough since it'll be sink or swim. These next few days are going to be spent getting ready for the next part of the exams. Crunch time is getting closer guys." Naruto muttered as he crashed on the bed. "I thought you said we had to get ready?" Omoi asked his lazy leader. "I am.." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes. "How?" Karui asked him. "If I'm well rest, I can decimate my competition.." Naruto reasoned as he pulled the covers over himself. "If I'm cranky, I'll kill them." HE finished, making all of them sweat drop. "Has a point…" Omoi muttered as he walked over to his bed.

"Ditto." Karui muttered and she walked to hers. Samui and Yugito glared at each other. "How are we going to settle this?" Samui whispered to Yugito. "I don't know… rock paper scissors?" She asked goofily. Samui shrugged "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" she whispered. She extended her hand flat, signifying paper while Yugito's hand was closed except for two of her fingers, signifying scissors. "Best two out of three?" Samui asked. Yugito shook her head and went to cuddle with Naruto on the small bed. Samui groaned, but went to her own bed.

"Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked as she stepped into his bed. He moved over and left her some space, then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. _'He's a cuddler..' _Yugito thought with a hint of amusement and a blush spread over her cheeks, giving them a rosy color. "Yea, Yugi-chan?" He asked in a sleepy tone. "Think things will go well when shit hits the fan?" she asked in a worried tone. "Sure they will.." Naruto replied. "How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Because I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you, even if it means I have to take the punch myself." Naruto replied, making her blush. She smiled and laid down on the pillow, the fell of his strong arms around her comforting her. _'You'll be safe…' _A small voice whispered in her minds, gracing her with a smile.

~ Time Skip – the Preliminaries ~

Naruto and his team stood in a large arena in the Tower. They had been called up 15 minutes ago to unite here for the next pat of the exams. "What kind of place is it where you can't get a decent night's sleep?" Naruto complained as he activated the cooling seals in his helmet to wake him up. "A ninja village?" Karui shot back with venom in her voice, trying to get Naruto to shut up. "I miss the good old days when you could get a good nights sleep, a delightful breakfast, then go kill the other guys.." Naruto whined.

He was then elbowed in the ribs by Samui. "Shh, its starting." She whispered to him as she motioned to the Arena. A chunnin with a bandanna style forehead chewing on a senbon stepped up and looked towards the rafters. "Alright, welcome to all of the participants remaining in the Chunnin exams. My name is Hayate Gekko, and I will be the proctor for this part of the exams. Before we begin, would anyone like to drop out? At this point, it will not affect your team, just you." He stated.

Various hands began raising, Kabuto's included. _'Why would he be dropping out now?' _Vee asked as he saw the traitor and his team give a bullshit excuse about their chakra reserves being depleted. "Any one else?" Hayate asked as he surveyed the rafters of participants remaining. "Because of the high number of people to have survived the last round, we will be holding a preliminary round." Hayate began, but was cut off by a figure wearing the Hokage Robes. "I'll handle this.." The figure said, making Naruto's blood run cold.

Naruto watched as the figure took off the Kage hat and revealed a head of blonde hair. Standing before the genin was the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Now, we are here…" Minato began. But Naruto didn't bother listening to him. He was already taking quick steps towards the railing, reason having leaped out the window a while ago. _'That bastard! I'm going to kill him!' _He yelled internally as he placed a hand on the railing, ready to jump on the attack. His hand was quickly stopped by another and a pair of slender arms quickly wrapped around his wais and pulled him back before anyone could notice what he was planning.

He was then slammed to the wall. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Samui and Yugito there staring down at him while Karui and Omoi made themselves seem busy. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Yugito whispered harshly as she pinned him against the wall. "What are you going to do, huh? Attack the Yondaime in the middle of an announcement and fuck shit up?" She whispered. "You need to keep your cool, Naruto." Samui whispered. "It's not going to do anyone any good if you get caught." Samui finished, venom in her voice.

"Listen, you need to cool down and think." Samui said as she poked his forehead. "You told us we need to detach ourselves from the situation and look at things from a neutral point of view." Yugito began and kissed his forehead. "But you can't go in half cocked and half assed. That's what gets you killed." Samui said and kissed his cheek. "Now simmer down." Samui finished. Naruto took a deep breath and looked to the Yondaime finishing up his speech about how the Chunnin Exams were meant to be a substitute for war.

'_They're right, I'm not thinking things ahead.' _Naruto realized and slowly walked towards the railing. '_I can confront him about sending Anbu after me later. Right now, I have to focus on the matter at hand.' _Naruto thought as Minato's eyes fell on him, widening in surprise. He smirked and pulled out one of the Inuzuka's twin fangs, showing the blade to Minato before putting it away.

~ With Minato ~

"So, the countries decided…" Minato began as he scanned the Chunnin hopefuls in the raised area. His mouth might have been talking about peace, but his mind was in another place entirely. _'Where the hell are Tsume and her team of trackers? The mission was simple, grab a genin and disappear.' _He thought worriedly as he looked around the hopefuls once more, his eyes stopping on the form of Vee. His voice cracked slightly, but he managed to recover.

"So, do your best in the exams, as various…" He began. _'How the hell is that genin still in the competition? And what the hell happened to Tsume?' _He internally demanded. His eyes widened slightly as Vee unsheathed one of the Inuzuka Twin Fangs, the twin swords that were given to the clan head of the Inuzuka's. _'If he has those, then that means..' _Minato trailed off. "Thank you for your time and the best luck to all of you." Minato finished and Hiraishined away.

~ Minato's office ~

Minato appeared in a flash of yellow and saw Jiraiya and Kushina waiting for him. "No news on Tsume yet, Mina-koi." Kushina said to her husband. "Don't bother.." Minato said as he took off his toad sage coat and sat at his seat. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked Minato with a critical eye. "Vee was at the preliminaries. When I saw him, he showed me one of the Twin Fangs of the Inuzuka clan." Minato said with a grave voice. "You mean Tsume-chan is.." Kushina began. "Yea, dead or captured." Minato cut her off.

"How is this possible? That Vee brat is supposed to be a Genin. How could a Genin take down an Anbu commander, clan head of the Inuzuka, no less." Jiraiya demanded as soon as the news were delivered. "I don't know sensei. We clearly underestimated him, and shit's going to hit the fan soon." Minato said and crossed his hands in front of him. "Now we have to wait." HE finished. "Wait for what?" Jiraiya demanded. "For the confrontation. If he has enough strength to take down an Anbu commander, you can bet he had enough intelligence to use this against us." Minato finished with a sigh.

~ Back at the Chunnin Exam Preliminaries ~

"Now, the giant screen behind me will choose names at Random for these preliminaries. If your name shows up, you will have to come here and fight. Losers walk, winners move on to the finals. If I see it fit, I will step in and stop the fight. You will be forced to stop under penalty of insubordination in your respective villages. Any questions?" Hayate asked. No one asked, so the board began cycling through names until it stopped at two. "Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado". "Will the two contestants please come down?" Hayate asked.

Naruto watched the Uchiha as he clutched his neck and saw the curse mark. He then heard the Uchiha's one-eyed sensei telling him not to use it. _'Interesting…the chakra radiating from his neck seems familiar to the one I felt in the Kazekage's office..' _Naruto mused as he saw the Uchiha and his opponent face off. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled.

~ Canon Match ~

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced. The Uchiha was then take away by his sensei. _'Note to self: Keep an eye on him.' _Naruto thought to himself as the board began cycling through names. "Shino Aburame Vs Yugito Nii". "Will both contestants please come down?" Hayate asked. "Wish me luck.." Yugito said as she walked away. Naruto grabbed her hand and lifted it to the mouth part of his helmet, placing a makeshift kiss on her hand. "You don't need it." He said, making her blush as she jumped to the Arena.

~ Arena ~

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked Yugito, who nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked Shino, who nodded affirmative. "Hajime!" He said and jumped away.

A/N: And the preliminaries begin! Yay! Sorry about being pissed last night, I was cranky as hell. Luckily, I managed to get enough inspiration and finish this chapter early. It's 11:24 now! I get my sleep! Yay! Now, to answer some reviews:

Ultima-owner: I'm going to need Gaara later in the story, sorry!

Suicidal kid: Rid the world of one more whiner? Tempting, but the cops will pin it on me, so here ya go!

EpicFail: I renounce you, ye idiotic bastard!

Wyrtha: Not yet, but soon! And you're the 1000th reviewer. Congrats! PM me and we'll talk about a prize.

The one who lives in darkness: Thanks from the one who thrives in chaos, survives conflict, and demands retribution XD.

Galen: Ok then. Good luck with that.

Fayrwel: This will just piss you off more then XD

Ncpfan: Remember, the best cover is one that makes the mark feel in control.

Nulled Lucied: If you were a girl, I'd ask you out for that XD. Clearly, I have much to learn in the ways of torture, Mr. Miyagi/Qui-Gon. But wouldn't old rusty nails have worked better?

Dead: unfortunately, no.

GoldenFireFox: Not talking about you, I'm talking about the idiot who keeps smack talking me in anonymous reviews. He should at least have the balls to sign in when he flames, no?

Dark Link M Smith: I'll just play Epona's song and go to the Lon Lon Ranch myself. And you thought you had no life XD

And thus, I leave you with a new chapter in favor of my bed. Now review or I will send Shock, Lock, and Bolt to kidnap the Sandy Claws and ruin Christmas bwahahahahaha! Or maybe not. I'm already on the naughty list, so I got nothing to lose XD And finally, Read and Review!


	47. Chapter 47

Last Time:

"Hajime!" He said and jumped away.

Now:

Yugito carefully watched the Aburame as she unsealed her chakra claws and put them on. _'All right, what do I know about the Aburame? Great trackers, not so good at confrontations. Can disable their targets due to their chakra eating bugs, and very evasive..' _Yugito thought and began channeling Fire chakra to her claws. "It would be wise for you to give up, miss." Shino said in a monotone voice as he looked directly at Yugito. "Oh really? And why would I do that?" Yugito asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because you're surrounded." A voice behind her said. She turned and saw another Shino standing there. "And if only one of us could drain you of your entire chakra supply.." Another Shino began. "Then imagine what four of us can do." The last Shino finished. _'Shit, what are they? Clones? No chakra usage. Maybe some sort of trick?' _Yugito wondered as the four Shino's raised their hands. From the sleeves of their pockets, hundred of kikachu bugs flew and swarmed around Yugito. _'Shit, this is getting bad..' _Yugito thought as she crossed her arms and began channeling chakra to her claws.

~ Up In The Stands ~

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked as he saw the swarms of Kikachu bugs completely surround her. "I have no idea…" Karui admitted as she watched on. _'Damn it Yugito, whatever you're planning, hurry up!' _Naruto internally yelled as he saw the swarms of bugs closing in. Slowly, several of the bugs began dropping. "What's going on?" Omoi asked as he saw various other insects begin dropping.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito's eyes were sealed shut as she concentrated. She was molding chakra into her core and letting it out as small bits of fire. A small ring formed around her toasting the nearby kikachu bugs as she focused more and more chakra. "Easy.. Easy.. Now!" She yelled and let all of the built up chakra release in a sudden burst. To her, it was a simple release. Anyone watching from the audience saw the large ball of insects suddenly burn to a crisp as the area spontaneously combusted.

In the middle of the circle of burnt bugs stood Yugito, eyes narrowed at Shino and claws cackling with large amounts of fire. _'A fire nature? This could be trouble..' _Shino mused as he got into a fighting stance. Yugito quickly charged at him and threw a kick to his face. He blocked it with his arm, only for Yugito to balance herself on the arm and kicked him in the stomach, tossing him away. Yugito spared no time and went into a series of hand seals. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!" She yelled and spat out a large fireball at the Aburame.

Shino wasted no time and leapt out of the way and reassessed the situation. "Proctor, I forfeit." He stated plainly. "On what grounds?" Hayate asked. "She has the advantage, I'm low on chakra, and with her fireworks display, and she eliminated half of my hive." Shino stated simply. "Alright.. Winner, Yugito of Kumo!" Hayate said, disappointed with the outcome of the fight. Yugito shrugged and leapt back up to the balcony. "Told you." Naruto said to her as she walked towards them. Yugito smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck, when your fight comes up." Yugito said with a wink, making Samui inwardly fume. The scoreboard began cycling through names. "Samui of Kumo VS Kankuro of Suna." "Will both of the contestants please come down to the arena?" Hayate asked. Samui sighed and headed towards the stairs, but she was grabbed by the arm and pulled backwards. When she looked up, she was behind Yugito, Omoi and Karui. "What.." She began, but was cut off as a pair of lips caught hers. She quickly melted into it and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, savoring the momentary affection.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes, Naruto already had the helmet back on. "Good luck." He said, making her smile. She kissed the side of his helmet and left to the arena.

~ Arena ~

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked Samui, who merely unsealed her sword in response. "Are you ready?" He asked Kankuro, who just smirked cockily and withdrew a Kunai. "Hajime!" Hayate said and got out of the way. Kankuro quickly charged at Samui and swiped at her face. She quickly ducked under the swipe and followed up with an upward slash. Kankuro flipped back, avoiding the slash altogether and landed on his feet. Samui charged at him again and slashed towards his midsection, only for Kankuro's elbow to snap open and a large blade to spring out.

"What the hell?" Samui wondered as she jumped back. Kankuro's face began cracking, showing a wooden surface underneath. _'Suna's main forces consist primarily of wind users. However, they also have great puppeteers. Sasori of the red sand is one of them.' _She mused as she watched the rest of the human-like shell fall of Kankuro. "I guess you figured it out, huh?" He asked as he stepped out of the parcel on the crow puppets back. "Well, I'll make this quick." He said cockily and raised his hands. Crow's mouth opened and shot off a volley of poisonous senbon at Samui.

Samui quickly jumped out of the way, only for Crow to descend upon her with spinning blades. She quickly channeled wind chakra to her sword and cut off the spinning blades, but was slapped aside by the crow's hands. _'I need to separate the puppeteer from the puppet.' _Samui quickly landed on her feet and went on the defensive. She ducked under the crows slash and rolled out of the way of a kick. The crow chattered and dashed towards her again, making Samui jump against the wall and stick to it using chakra. She quickly began running as the crow began raining volley after volley after volley of shuriken, kunai, and senbon after her.

'_All poisoned, I bet.' _She mused as she kept running.

~ Up in the Stands ~

"Come on, Samui.." Naruto whispered as he saw her jump off the wall and charge towards Kankuro, only to clash her blade against the crow's. "You think she'll be able to pull this off, Vee?" Karui asked as she watched Samui struggle against the crow. "She's trying to hold back, no flashy jutsu. All she has to do is separate the strings from the one pulling them and she can finish it." Naruto said as Samui began running through a series of hand seals. "But…" Omoi began, but Naruto cut him off. "Shh.. Just watch." Naruto replied.

~ With Samui ~

Samui watched as Crow got closer and closer. "Almost..There!" Samui yelled as she hit the last hand seal. "Wind Release: Twister Shot!" She yelled and released a stream of wind infused chakra from her mouth, which took the shape of a spinning twister. It then rushed straight to Kankuro, only for Crow to step in the middle and take the damage. The rough prevailing winds began twisting and pulling at crow. _'Shit, I can't..hold the chakra strings!' _Kankuro quickly realized, but it was too late. The Crow was ripped from his grasp and flung away.

Before he could reattach the chakra strings, Samui was upon him. She channeled lightning nature chakra to her fist and punched him to the ground. With the electricity surging through his nervous system, Kankuro fell to the ground. "Call it." Samui muttered as she placed the tip of her sword at Kankuro's throat. "Winner: Samui of Kumo!" Hayate called out. Samui removed her sword and headed back to the balcony.

~ With Naruto and The rest of the Team ~

"Congratulations, Samui-chan!" Naruto said as soon as she got to the balcony and swept her up into a hug. She blushed, but smiled at his child like behavior. Ever since the exams had begun, he had been all business. It was good to see him loosening up, even if only for a bit. "Thank you, Vee-kun." Samui replied, then smacked the top of his helmet. "Now, put me down!" she mock-yelled at him. He quickly put her down and she went to stand next to Karui and Yugito. "Good match down there.." Yugito began as soon as she got there.

"Thanks, yours wasn't that bad either." Samui shot back to Yugito playfully. "Who's fighting?" Samui asked Karui. "Two "kunoichis" from Konoha, if you can even call them that." Karui responded as she looked to the fight between Sakura and Ino. "Pathetic." Samui muttered under her breath. They weren't fighting, they were slapping each other around. "At least you aren't that bad." Yugito muttered to Samui. Samui quickly turned to Yugito with a heated glare.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked harshly. "That if I have to share, I'm glad it's with you. You're like a sister to me, especially after your family took me in. So if it had to be anyone, I would choose you." Yugito replied with a blush spreading on her cheek, giving her a rosy tint. Samui blushed at this, unsure of how to take Yugito's full acceptance at their supposed compromise. "Thanks… I would have chosen you too." Samui replied with a wink.

"And…that fight sucked." Naruto commented, making both of them turn to glare at him. "Want to repeat that again, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked/ demanded with a dangerous tone in her voice. "No, I meant the fight between the two Kunoichi from Konoha." Naruto replied and pointed down to the stadium. The girls turned to see both girls knock each other out, leaving the fight as a draw. "If those are the standards in Konoha, no wonder things are as bad as they are." Karui remarked.

"And they're only going to get worse." Naruto muttered as he looked at the proctor stating the match was a draw. The large score board then began flashing through names once more. "So who do you think will be next?" Naruto whispered to Karui. "I'm not sure. There's still you, me, and Omoi." Karui replied. "The next round will be: Temari of Suna VS Karui of Kumo!" Hayate exclaimed. "Looks like you're up." Naruto whispered to Karui. "It would appear so.." Karui muttered as she saw the sand Kunoichi glide down to the Arena.

Karui began leaving, but was stopped by Naruto. He pulled her close to him, put his head besides her ear, and spoke. "She uses a fan, so a primary wind user. Long range is probably what makes up her arsenal, but you have to remember she can still come up with a few surprises. If you need to use jutsu, which is a must, use fire based jutsu." Naruto said, then let her go. "Good luck." He said. She blushed, and then gave him a quick peck to the cheek of his helmet and left. Naruto smiled, then turned to see Samui and Yugito glaring at him.

"Naruto-kun.." Yugito began as she unsealed her chakra claw and began channeling fire chakra through it. "What was that!" Samui demanded and pulled out a rusty kunai out of nowhere. _'I'm going to fucking die..' _Naruto thought as the girls began closing in on him. "Now, girls.." Naruto said cautiously as he took a few steps back. "I was just giving her some friendly advice, honest!" he pleaded as they closed in on him. "Sure, we believe you." They said, then closed in on him. He let loose a girly scream that resounded throughout the arena.

~ With Karui and Temari ~

"Ready?" Hayate asked Temari, who nodded. "Ready?" He asked Karui, when a girly scream resounded through the Arena. Everyone looked around, but found nothing that made that sound. "Hajime!" Hayate exclaimed, then jumped out of the way.

A/N: Wow, I really needed those days off. They were awesome! How, to answer some reviews:

HellsMaji: Yea, but they're amusing to read. And according to the Wiki, she's Natalya and is known as Natasha.

Semaxx3: Based on what you've read, do you honestly believe he'll specialize? He's a jack of all trades.

Syynex: Great vacation XD

Jakker: I know, but the whole thing with the anime confuses me too much, so we'll just keep it the way it is and we'll call it a minor change.

Nanashi113: She's severely injured. She's sealed in the scroll the same way the heads of missing nin are sealed into a scroll, but a larger scale. Besides, he did study seals extensively. There shouldn't be much of a problem there.

Malymac: a lever is how you move things. Leverage is what you use to move people. They need leverage over konoha, where the whole 'backup' thing comes into play.

Dark Lin M Smith: Please, in Ocarina of Time you get a cow in your house in the forest after you do a certain mission, I just can't remember which one.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Took your advice and had a good vacation for a few days.

Alright, now we start with the Exams. I have overpowered one character for the sake of a good fight in the final round and one other character for the sake of a good fight and because he was weak as a mother f#$%er in the anime. Now, I had a HUGE idea for the invasion, and I do hope you guys like it. Unfortunately, that won't be for a few chapters

Alas, now the chapter is done. Now, go review. I have to finish setting up my Charlie Brown Christmas tree…or branch? Anyway, yea. And lock, shock, and bolt left to kidnap the Sandy Claws! Go review and I might send him back in time for Christmas. If not, everyone gets coal... or dynamite!

Read and Review.


	48. Chapter 48

Last Time:

"Hajime!" Hayate exclaimed, then jumped out of the way.

Now:

Karui quickly unsealed her twin daggers and held them in a reverse grip as Temari unfolded her large fan and held it at her back. "That guy with the helmet.." Temari began in a flirty tone, "He's cute. Mysterious…strong.. silent.. maybe I'll ask him out after our fight." She said, making Karui laugh. "You won't have to worry about me, but the two girls who are actually with him might have something to say." She quipped back, making Temari fumed. Temari quickly channeled wind chakra to her fan and shot it towards Karui, making her flip backwards with the current to avoid getting swept up.

As soon as Karui looked up, Temari was upon her, fan folded and in mid swing to her face. Karui quickly leaned backwards and watched the fan swing right over her face. She quickly slashed at Temari's side only for Temari to swing the fan and intercept the blade. With another flick of her wrist, the other end of her fan was descending on Karui's head. She quickly parried it with her free blade and slashed at Temari's leg, only for Temari to jump over it and balance perfectly on the dagger. "Dear me, that just isn't going to cut it." Temari teased.

Karui slashed upwards with the blade, only for Temari to twirl her fan around her body and block it. Karui quickly jumped back and began channeling fire nature chakra to her daggers. _'That fluid movement, the fact such a large fan isn't weighing her down..' _Karui thought as she watched Temari twirling the fan around herself.

~ In The Balcony ~

"This is bad." Naruto muttered as he watched Temari charge against Karui, fan spinning as if it was a small piece of wood. "How is she able to do that?! Most fans weigh a ton." Samui muttered as she watched Karui parry a blow and slash at Temari's side, only for the fan to block it again. "She's had Bojutsu training." Naruto answered Samui. "Bojutsu?" Samui asked, curious. "The art of the Bo staff. Obviously, she's gotten comfortable enough with the weight of her staff to use it properly and has had enough training to use her katas in live action." Omoi muttered.

"Is there any way Karui can make it out of this one?" Yugito asked. "Tons. The most basic one is a distraction or to get Temari to lose the staff, but that doesn't seem to be in the cards any time soon. The best chance she has it to destroy the weapon, but it's going to be difficult. She doesn't have a wind nature and her fire nature isn't developed enough to melt through the metal. The last shot she has is to bang it up enough in a certain point so that it breaks." Naruto mused as Temari jumped away from Karui and unfolded her fan.

"Crunch time." Naruto muttered and pointed to Temari.

~ With Karui ~

Karui stared at Temari as she unfolded her fan. "What's the matter princess, having trouble keeping up?" She asked. "Go to hell!" Karui yelled back, then got into an offensive stance. Temari swept her fan and sent a large wave of pure wind chakra towards Karui. "Fire Style: Frontal Beheading!" Karui yelled as she slashed forward, sending a large wave of fire towards Temari. _'Shit!' _Temari internally yelled as she quickly jumped out of the way. As soon as the slash passed through her wave of wind, the flames got bigger and the heat more intense.

'_This is the worst-case scenario for her. Air versus fire.' _Karui thought as she began spinning the sword in her hand, making a small circle. "Fire style: Cyclone slash!" Karui yelled and began channeling fire chakra to her dagger. The small twirl quickly turned into a raging vortex of large flames, gunning straight for Temari. _'I need to do something about this, quick!' _Temari realized as she jumped into the air. She waved her large fan towards the ground, propelling herself upwards and fanning the flames beneath her. As soon as she was high enough to avoid the flames, she grabbed her fan like a hang glider and surveyed the sea of flames the Kumo Kunoichi was brewing up.

'_Speaking of which, where is..' _Temari began, but was cut off as a speeding blur launched itself from the stadium walls and tackled her, making her let go of her fan. As Temari and Karui fell to the hard concrete floor, Karui quickly flipped Temari to her back and grabbed her left foot and right arm. She then placed her knee at Temari's back and closed her eyes. As Temari impacted on the stadium floor, the resounding snap of various bones made everyone present wince. "Call it." Karui said with a huff as she got off Temari's unconscious form.

"Winner.." Hayate began, but was stopped as the smoke cleared from Temari's form and it was revealed to be a log. "What!" Karui demanded, but was quickly swept away by a strong rising current. As Karui was being swept upwards, Temari launched several cutting waves at her. Karui curled into a ball and tried to ignore the searing pain of pure air cutting flesh, but couldn't stand it. Temari, who was still on the ground, saw her getting closer to the ceilings and shot a "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" to her downed form. The impact of her body smashing into the ceiling was too much for Karui to handle and she passed out.

Below, Temari positioned her fan where Karui would land with the sharp end of her battle fan pointed upwards, intent on ending the young Kunoichi's career.

~ In The Balcony ~

"This is bad!" Omoi yelled as he watched his cousin falling to her death. Naruto quickly retreated as far into the balcony and called out to Omoi. "Hey, I could use a lift!" Omoi turned to see Naruto running full speed towards him and positioned his hands in front of him like a stepping-stone. Naruto launched off the step and soared throughout the stadium, turning all of the attention of the fight to him. He watched as Karui form soared faster and faster down. _'Come on.. come on.. come on!' _He internally yelled as he saw the girl fall. She fell a few seconds before he arrived at the spot, making him turn and grab her by her hand.

He quickly pulled her close to him and curled up tightly into a ball, trying to minimize any further damage to her. _'This is going to hurt..' _Naruto thought as he soared full speed towards the opposite stadium wall with his back leading the way. "AHH!" He yelled in pain as he felt the full impact. He began falling, but managed to stick a hand with chakra to the wall. "Winner: Temari of Suna!" Hayate yelled. Temari looked at Vee with worried eyes. He had actually risked his advancement in the exams by exposing himself to injury, just for Karui. Her brother would have left her to die.

She quickly went to him and helped him up, then began dragging him up to the balcony.

~ Balcony – Kumo Team ~

"What the hell were you thinking!" Yugito demanded as she checked his back for bruises, only to find none. _'Thank god for Cap's formula and the Uzumaki healing factor.' _Naruto chanted in his mind. Though the searing pain was still there, there was no wound, no tenderness, and the broken bones were already mending. "Umm, is he going to be ok?" Temari asked worriedly. "He'll be fine. He's childproof." Yugito responded and slapped him on his back, making him yell. "Thanks for helping him up here." Samui said. "Sorry for over doing it with your friend, I didn't mean to almost kill her." Temari apologized.

"Don't worry. With Vee here, you would have had to nuke the place to kill her." Omoi said as he checked his cousin's wounds. "How so?" She asked as Vee slowly got up and walked to the balcony. "He isn't the type to let anyone die on his watch. Hell, he's risked his life more than once for all of us." Yugito replied. Temari looked over to Vee's hunched form. _'Maybe… maybe there's someone out there for me like that too.' _She thought with a blush. "Gomen, I have to go." Temari apologized and left.

Yugito sighed and looked over to Naruto. _'You're going to make us fight to keep you, aren't you?' _She asked herself, then walked over to him. "Did I miss anything?" She asked and saw the two Hyuugas fighting. "Just Dr. Phil's goldmine. Talk about family problems." Naruto replied as the Hyuuga ranted on about fate, then moved in for a strike to the young heiress' heart. "He's going in for the kill." Samui muttered as Neji moved in. "Relax, look around at the Jounin senseis." Naruto replied. Samui looked around, but found nothing. "Which senseis?" She asked, then Vee pointed to the Arena.

Neji was completely immobilized, every one of the Jounin senseis holding him and Hiruzen checking up on Hinata. _'What's the matter little brother, is she your Achilles' heel?' _Naruto wondered as he saw him checking her for wounds. He turned to see Samui and Yugito talking amongst themselves. _'Then again, who am I to judge?' _He mused joyfully. As soon as Hinata was carted away, Hiruzen headed towards the small pool of blood she coughed and grabbed it, looking at Neji defiantly.

"I am sick of those with power looking down on those without it! First my brother, now Hinata. You seem to think just because you have strength, it makes you superior! Well, it doesn't! I know about the Hyuuga clan's caged bird seal! Don't you think she knew about it too?" Hiruzen asked, putting Neji on the spot. "She didn't use it because she was weak!" Neji shot back. "Bullshit! She didn't use it because you don't hurt family!" Hiruzen yelled back. "You don't belittle them or hurt them! You help them get stronger! She idolizes you. You're her strong older cousin! You're supposed to care for her, not hurt her!"

"You're one to talk! You kept accepting your parent's training, despite what they did to your so-called "older brother!" Neji shot back with venom in his voice. "You're wrong! After I found out what happened, I moved out. They haven't trained me in years! And for Hinata and my brother, I promise you this: I will beat you down! I will make you regret ever hurting your own flesh and blood!" Hiruzen yelled at Neji. "We'll see." Neji replied with a snort and walked away.

~ With Naruto ~

Samui watched as various emotions flickered through Naruto's face. What had just happened between Hiruzen and Neji had clearly been unexpected, and now he was having a difficult time coping. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" She asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." Naruto replied. _'Just what happened after I was renounced? If he really hasn't been receiving training from the Kage, then from where?' _ Naruto wondered as he watched his kid brother walk back to the balcony.

"Hey, don't think you can just blow us off like that. Now what's wrong?" Yugito asked in a caring tone. "I need answers, and I'm going to get them after this part of the exams." Naruto said in a determined tone. "Wait, you're going to confront the Kage?" Omoi asked in a cautious tone. "Yea." Naruto replied. "Not without us, you're not." Samui said. "But.." Naruto began, but Yugito cut him off. "No buts. We're your family now, and we're going to be there through the bad too, not just the good." She said. "Yea, guys. How do you plan on getting out of a hot zone without a plan? From the Kage's office, no less?!" Omoi asked in a worried tone.

"Details, details." Naruto replied in a dismissive tone, then turned to the flashing scoreboard. "Looks like you're up." He muttered as the board stopped on two names. "Will Omoi of Kumo and Shikamaru of Konoha please head down to the arena?" Hayate asked. "Good luck." Naruto said to Omoi. "Remember, he's a shadow user and a strategist. With the Nara's, a high IQ and a lazy mind set is pretty much coded to their DNA." Naruto whispered to Omoi. "Watch out for tricks." Omoi nodded and jumped down to the Arena.

~ Arena ~

Hayate turned to Omoi. "Are you ready?" He asked Omoi, who flicked his wrist to reveal several kunai ready for battle. "Are you ready?" HE asked Shikamaru, who just muttered "Troublesome" and nodded. "Hajime!" He yelled, then jumped away.

A/N: I know, I made Temari really strong. But you have to admit, it was a damn good fight. Firstly, I haven't decided whether I will add Karui or not. Now to answer some questions:

TheBlackBlade: You caught me. But my plan's still going to work. And you can't say this wasn't worth it!

Kamen Rider Arashi: Exactly!

Dark Link M Smith: Join the club. We have t-shirts and free wifi XD

UnHoly Messiah: Not sure about Karui, I know that's what it seems like for now. But it's not set. Why, you got some suggestions? And dynamites boring. You need C4! (BTW, I'm batshit crazy!)

Wyrtha: Isn't set yet.

Dbzsotrum9: Yea, but they were considered the best of the Academy. If that was the best, then to quote Bender: "they're boned". I mean, Sakura didn't do shit until Shippuden, and idk about Ino that much.


	49. Chapter 49

Last Time:

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled, then jumped away.

Now:

Shikamaru quickly jumped back and threw a volley of Kunai to Omoi, who quickly jumped away. Shikamaru quickly moved into his concentrating stance and made the rat hand seal with his hands. His shadow wasted no time in going after Omoi, who quickly retreated as far as he could. Omoi suddenly felt his back against the wall and the shadow still gunning for him, but it stopped a few feet before it would reach him. _'So it's got some kind of range…' _Omoi deduced and threw a fire chakra shuriken to Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru severed the flow of chakra to his shadow and jumped away.

As soon as he landed, Omoi was after him with a Kunai. He quickly made several Bunshins and ordered them all to charge, with himself leading the way. Omoi saw the various Shikamaru's charging at him and withdrew his blade. _'Wait, something's off about them. But what..what?!' _ Omoi wondered as he inspected the incoming Shikamaru's. _'That's it!' _Omoi realized and sheathed his blade, running straight for the clones. Everyone thought he was running to his death, only to see him run right through them.

"How did you figure it out?" Shikamaru's voice resounded through the stadium. "No shadows." Omoi responded, making Shikamaru smirk and drop the genjutsu he cast around himself to avoid the detection. "You aren't bad." Shikamaru said, then fired a volley of slow moving kunai. Omoi unsheathed his sword and got ready to parry them, only to see them all connected. _'Shit, he's using the Kunai as transit for his shadow!' _Omoi realized and went through a series of hand seals. "Lightning Style! Flash Bomb!" Omoi yelled out, illuminating the whole stadium with a large flash of lightning. While he may have been inclined to fire and earth, he was still proficient in lightning.

The entire audience, as well as Shikamaru, were forced to look away as the large flash engulfed the whole arena. When they opened their eyes, Omoi was right under Shikamaru. With a powerful earth chakra enhanced uppercut, he sent Shikamaru flying upwards. He then charged earth chakra to his kunai and began to throw them, only to feel his body stopped. He looked up to see Shikamaru holding the rat seal looking dead at him. "Checkmate." Shikamaru said confidently, making Omoi fume. "NO! Not this time!" Omoi yelled as he slowly began moving his arm, trying to force free of the shadow technique.

'_Impossible! He shouldn't be strong enough to break free!' _Shikamaru internally yelled, but watched as Omoi shot various shuriken at him. With no mobility in mid air to dodge, he closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of cold metal slicing through him. He was suddenly hit in the stomach by large boulders, slamming him away. Since Omoi was still attached due to the Shadow Binding technique, Omoi was slammed backwards into the wall, knocking him out. Shikamaru was slammed into the arena wall by the earth chakra infused shuriken and knocked out cold. Hayate waited for a second for one of them to get up, but none of them were moving.

"Due to a double knockout, this match is a draw!" Hayate yelled out, and the audience in the balcony erupted in cheers. This was how a Ninja fight was to end in a draw, not like the fight between Sakura and Ino. Asuma quickly shunshinned to retrieve his student and turned to see Omoi being picked up by Vee. Asuma gave a small salute and shunshinned away. Vee smirked, put Omoi over his shoulder, and shunshinned back to the balcony.

~ Balcony ~

Vee slowly set Omoi down in front of Samui, who got to treating his wounds and bruises. "How did you manage to pull that out of your hat, Omoi?" Samui whispered under her breath. "He's got a strong will. Most people wouldn't have been able to break free of the Nara's technique." Naruto muttered under his breath, then turned to the Arena. "But where did the boulders that crushed the Nara come from?" Yugito asked, curious about where they materialized from. "They weren't boulders." Naruto replied and took the shuriken holster off Omoi's unconscious form.

"They were shuriken overloaded with earth chakra." Naruto replied and channeled chakra to the holster, making the scattered weapons disappear from the arena and reappear in the holster. "You did good Omoi." Naruto said and slipped the holster into Omoi's ninja pouch. "Will Hiruzen of Konoha and Kiba of Konoha please come down?" resounded through the stadium. Naruto looked up and quickly went to the railing. _'Lets see how you've grown, little brother..' _Naruto thought and watched the fight.

~ Hiruzen vs. Kiba ~

"Alright Akamaru, let's take him down!" Kiba yelled excitedly as he hopped down into the field. Hiruzen shunshinned to the field, standing in a calm stance, if somewhat leaning to his right side. _'Are you injured?' _Vee wondered. "Alright Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba yelled and charged Hiruzen with a kunai. Hiruzen quickly withdrew his own and charged at Kiba. They both clashed in the middle of the Arena, Hiruzen's kunai overpowering Kiba's. "Now Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Hiruzen quickly looked to see the small dog turn into a small twister and charge at him. "It's Over!" Kiba yelled and jumped away.

Hiruzen went through a series of hand seals and his hair began growing, wrapping around him and spikes forming and hardening like steel. "Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" Hiruzen yelled. "Shit, Akamaru move!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru quickly changed his trajectory in order to avoid slamming into the strong, steel like hair and crashed into the cement floor. ""You're going to pay for that!" Kiba yelled and charged at Hiruzen. Hiruzen quickly ducked under one of Kiba's slashed, sidestepped a vicious downward slash, and ducked under the last slash.

"Quit Moving!" Kiba yelled. Hiruzen smirked and jumped back, making a series of hand seals before landing. He was covered in a poof of smoke, but as it cleared it didn't seem like anything happened. "You got one shot, Kiba. And to be a good sport, I won't retaliate." Hiruzen said, then faced his back towards him. "Alright Akamaru, let's show his what we can do!" Kiba said excitedly and tossed a soldier pill to the small dog while he popped one. "Four legs technique!" Kiba yelled, the chakra overload making his features more feral and making him sink to four legs.

Akamaru began glowing red, his fur growing shaggier and his features growing more feral. Akamaru then jumped on Kiba's back and began charging chakra. "Man beast clone!" Kiba yelled as a poof enveloped himself and Akamaru. When the smoke cleared, two feral looking Kibas stood in the place of the small boy and his dog. "Alright Akamaru, let's go! Twin fang over fang!" Kiba yelled. He and Akamaru became spiraling twisters and charged at Hiruzen. _'What's your plan, Little brother?" _Naruto wondered as he watched the fight. Kiba and Akamaru grew closer and closer, but Hiruzen didn't seem to be moving.

"It's over!" Kiba yelled confidently, only for him to slam against Hiruzen and for Hiruzen to disappear into a cloud of smoke. _'Interesting, a mix of a shadow clone and a substitution..' _Naruto thought as Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground. "Where are you, coward!?" Kiba demanded. "Earth Style: Swamp of the Toads!" A voice yelled out. Kiba turned to see Hiruzen sitting on a tree branch looking down at him with a box of matches in his hands. "Come here so we can finish this!" Kiba demanded and tried to move, only to find his feet glued to the floor.

He looked down to see himself and Akamaru stuck in a small pool of a tar like substance that smelled heavily of oil. "What the hell is this?" HE demanded as he tried to move. "That's a variation of the "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld." Instead of mud, I use the oil from my toad summons. Extremely flammable, if I mix in chakra, extremely sticky. And if I throw a match in, extremely fatal." Hiruzen finished and lit a match. "Your call Kiba." Hiruzen said in a calm voice. "Damn you…" Kiba muttered. "Proctor, I forfeit." Kiba yelled out loud.

"Due to a forfeit, Hiruzen of Konoha wins!" The proctor called. Hiruzen released the jutsu and Kiba smirked. "Good job, dead last." He said with a friendly smile. "you too, kibble breath." Hiruzen shot back.

~ Balcony – With Naruto ~

"He's good." Samui muttered. "Yea, he's definitely good at strategy. Strong too." Naruto muttered as he saw his brother head back to the balcony, slightly stumbling. "Yea, but if he was trained by the best, he's extremely lacking." Yugito muttered. "Yugito, feel for his chakra." Naruto whispered to her. She closed her eyes and felt his reserves, making her eyes widen. "What about his chakra? He's got average reserves for a Chunnin." Samui said out loud. "That's the point Samui, He's an Uzumaki. When they're born, they have the reserves of a genin. By the time they finally hit genin, they have extremely large reserves.." Naruto informed them.

"Not only that, he's like..me." Yugito muttered. "You mean.." Samui began. "Exactly. He's the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beast. His chakra levels should be through the roof, yet they are barely at Chunnin." Naruto replied, making his team look at him in shock. "And you neglected to tell us this why?" Samui demanded. "Didn't really matter. He was still favored for training while I was left to rot." Naruto replied. "Well, with good reason!" Samui shot back. "I completely agree, he had a good reason to be trained." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"But my parents had no reason for letting him completely engulf their lives. They had no reason to toss me to the side. They had no reason to disown me. Not in favor of him, not after what happened to me because of him." Naruto replied. Samui quickly shut up. It was one thing to favor a son who needed it, but it was another to toss another son away. "Then do you hate him?" Samui asked cautiously. "A part of me does. He's the reason why all of this happened, he's the reason why I was neglected and thrown away." Naruto admitted.

"But another part of me loves him for it." Naruto said. "Because without him, I wouldn't have met any of you. I would have been the Kage's 'good little son'. I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't have met my true family." Naruto realized. "Will Vee of Kumo and Choji of Konoha please come to the arena?" Hayate asked out loud. "We'll finish this later. I promise I'll answer any questions you have." Naruto said as he jumped to the Arena. _'Just what are you hiding, Naruto-kun?' _Samui wondered as she watched him jump down.

Yugito stared as Naruto jumped into the Arena. '_I'm going to figure out just what happened between you and your family Naruto-kun. Even if it's the last thing I do!' _She internally affirmed herself. She had enough of secrets being kept from her. She was determined to unravel the life of Naruto Romanov, even if it took her a lifetime. She cared for him and wanted to be able to relate to him on a deeper level, not just on the surface. And there'd be hell for anyone who tried to stop her. She quickly got up and went to Samui. "We need to talk." She whispered. "I'm listening.." Samui whispered back.

~ Arena ~

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked Chouji, who continued to snack on his chips but nodded. "Are you ready?" Hayate asked Vee, who unsealed his sword and sliced the air. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled and jumped out of the way.

A/N: I know, not a lot of people expected Shikamaru to be booted out of the finals! And I bet fewer expected me to put Vee up against Choji! Now, to answer some reviews:

Mystolon: Needed drama to reel in Karui and Temari. No likey? Well, then no read!

CrazyErik: don't remind me. I have too many of them as is XD

Dead Nightwalker666: They weren't thinking long term. The way it's seen is if you don't unlock your chakra core by..I believe 12, you probably won't. They probably didn't think he would.

UnHoly Messiah: Exactly, I plan to give him a list to choose from. So far, you count correctly. Though I'll probably add Kurenai in there too. And the third isn't set yet.

Charger2040: probably won't do cars or planes since they extract too much from the Naruto universe.

Dark Link M Smith: The PSP and PSV are so much better than the DS.

Skyscorch: Dude, I don't think you're going to be able to survive that one XD

TheBlackBlade: Yes, now go review once more bwahahaha!

Alright, and just as a quick note, we have Sandy claws in our custody and will only release him when this story reaches 1,120 reviews! Now go review or Christmas will be ruined! On a side, note, does anyone know what happened to the 4th season doctor who? In the 5th season, he regenerated, but why? I can't honestly remember. Now go read and review! Oh, and if a good Naruto/batman crossover is out there, PM me with it! Now go my loyal minions!

Read and Review!


	50. Chapter 50

Last Time:

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled and jumped out of the way.

Now:

Choji wasted no time in jumping back and getting distance from himself and Vee. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" He yelled as his hand grew to gigantic proportions. He then tried to swat Vee away, only for Vee to avoid the gigantic swipe by sliding under it. "Come on, I'm sure you can do better." Vee taunted, making Choji fume. "I'll show you!" He yelled and began channeling large amounts of chakra through his entire body. "Super multi Size Technique!" He yelled and released the chakra. His clothes began expand as his body grew to enormous proportions.

"This is interesting.." Naruto muttered and unsealed his collapsible bow. "You're going down!" Choji confidently said to Naruto. "We'll see.." Naruto shot back. Choji tried to slam his giant fist on Naruto's form, only for Naruto to back flip away from the punch. Naruto then jumped up on Choji's fist and began running up his arm. "What are you doing?!" Choji demanded as he tried shaking Naruto off his arm. As soon as Naruto got to Chojis' shoulder, he unsealed and explosive arrow and jumped. In mid air, Naruto fired the arrow to Choji's forehead and shot it, watching as it embedded itself into the Akamichi's forehead.

"That's not going to be enough to take me down!: Choji yelled as he raised his arm and slammed it down to where Naruto was falling. "Boom!" Naruto yelled. Choji was sent flying backwards by the impact of the arrow buried in his forehead exploding. Choji slammed his head hard against the Arena's ceiling. The impact made him fall to the floor and release the chakra from his Super Multi Expansion Technique. As Naruto was falling, he quickly made a shadow clone and had him toss him to the wall, where he used Chakra to stick to the wall. _'That was close..' _Naruto thought as he looked at the downed Akamichi.

"I don't think he can get up, proctor." Naruto said as he slid down the wall. Choji had a large gash around his face and severe burn marks on his face. "Due to the opponent's inability to continue, I declare.." Hayate began, but was cut off as Choji got up. "I will.. not lose!" Choji said as he unsealed several Kunai attached together by a length of ninja wire. "Choji-san, let me ask you something." Vee said, getting the attention of Choji. "Are you sure you can continue? If I'm accurate, then you haven't seen much but the basic D-rank missions most Genin see." Naruto deduced as he saw Choji's hands.

They had blisters that seemed to come from manual labor, not from handling weapons. "Just because you are prepared for something doesn't mean you're ready for it. Do you honestly believe you're ready for the next step in your ninja career? You're rash, easy to anger.. If you do pass these exams, you will be put in charge of teams of ninja. Are you ready to lead, or will you exercise submission until it's your turn to take charge?" Naruto asked the young Akamichi. Choji looked at Vee, then smirked. "I'm not ready, but I'm not going to throw the fight either!" Choji yelled and wrapped the Kunai around himself.

Naruto watched as the big boned boy jumped upwards and yelled; "Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" The Akimichi's body grew to grotesque proportions, making him turn into a complete ball of human flesh. _'Shit, those Kunai are going to be trouble.' _Naruto realized as Choji began charging at him. H quickly went through a series of hand seals as the giant meat tank closed in on him. The meat tank then collided against where Naruto had been standing, kicking up a gigantic cloud of dust.

~ In The Stand ~

"Is Vee-kun ok?" Samui asked Yugito as she watched him getting smushed. "He's come back from worse." Yugito shot back in an amused tone. "Are you watching the same fight we are?" An annoying voice behind them asked. They turned to see Ino Yamanaka standing behind them with a 'holier than though' attitude about herself. "Your friend just got squished by Choji!" She said, making Samui giggle. "Boyfriend, actually." Yugito corrected her, making the girl blush. "Fine then, your boyfriend," Ino said pointing at Yugito, "And her friend just got squished!" Ino finished.

"He's both our boyfriend." Samui corrected her, making Ino blush redder. "Wait..but you…you.." Ino began stuttering. "Shh, just watch." Samui said and pointed at the Arena, making Ino shut up.

~ Arena – After the Dust Cleared ~

Choji slowly got to his feet and looked around. There was no sign of Vee anywhere at all. "Where are you.." Choji muttered under his breath. "Since there is no sign of Vee anywhere, I declare.." Hayate began, but was cut off as a pair of hands reached up from the ground and grabbed Choji's ankles. He was then pulled down to the floor, being buried up to his neck as Naruto jumped up from the ground in one piece. "Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Vee yelled out. Choji tried to move, but found himself thoroughly disabled by the technique.

He looked up to see Vee pointing an exploding arrow at his head, signifying the end of the match. "Call it." Naruto said to the proctor. "The winner of this match is Vee of Kumo!" Hayate yelled out, making the crowd erupt into cheers. He smirked in his helmet, took a bow and turned to Choji. He quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him up, freeing him from his earth prison. "Good match." Vee said to Choji and extended his hand. "Yea, you too." Choji said and shook his hand, the adrenaline quickly leaving the boys body. Choji collapsed, but was quickly grabbed by Vee and handed to his Jounin sensei.

~ With Ino and the Girls ~

Ino stuttered as she witnessed the end of the fight. "How the hell did he pull that off?" She demanded as she saw Vee heading towards them. "Like I said, he's gotten out of tougher scrapes before." Yugito whispered into Ino's ear in a teasing tone. "Or maybe he's just that good. You'll never know." Samui whispered at Ino, making her fume and stomp away. "Did I miss something?" Naruto asked as he approached his team. "Just a girl who thought you were going to lose." Yugito said in an amused tone. "Oh, ye of little faith.." Naruto mused as he took a seat.

"Who's fighting next?" Naruto asked. "Gaara from Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha are the only ones left." Samui responded. "We better pay attention then. If worst comes to worse and we have to fight Gaara, we need to have some basis of his skill." Naruto said as he headed to the railing. Rock lee was literally vanishing in an impressive display of speed and attacking from all sides of Gaara's form. _'Hmm… I wonder..' _Naruto thought as he moved to the side of the railing to get a better view of the battle. "What's the matter Vee?" Samui asked.

"Interesting.. The sand that's defending Gaara from all of Rock lee's attacks." Naruto pointed out to Yugito and Samui, making them turn to see. "Yea, he's controlling it." Samui said. "Wrong. Look at Gaara's eyes. He can't keep up with Lee's sheer speed." Naruto replied. "Then it's automatic." Yugito said. "Exactly. From what I can tell, it's automated, probably controlled by the Bijuu sealed in him." Naruto said. "Then we're going to have our hands full with this one." Samui said. "Exactly. Automated defense, I can only assume he's got an arsenal of sand jutsu, but he doesn't seem to have any type of taijutsu." Yugito said.

"Exactly, but his sand more than compensates for it. He's extremely slow, if the fact he's staying still is anything to go by. Plus, he carries sand in that gourd of his, it's probably extremely heavy." Naruto said as he saw lee drop his weights then vanish from almost everyone's eyes. "Pfft. The weights Bee makes me wear are heavier." Yugito said, unimpressed. "If you think that. I'd hate for you to have to wear mines." Naruto replied, making her blush in embarrassment. "Are you still wearing them?" She asked curiously. "Of course. I always wear them, only losing them in the most extreme situations." Naruto replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Samui asked as she kept an eye on Lee, seeing the young Genin break through Gaara's defense. " He wears a lot more weight than any of us, even Bee when he's training. And he always has weight on him. Ankle weights and his vest is weighted." Yugito informed Samui. "That's good, because we're going to need sheer speed to take this guy down." Samui said and pointed to the fight, where Lee had finally broken through Gaara's defenses and sent the Genin flying. "Indeed." Naruto replied, then saw Lee go into his Reverse Lotus. After they had landed, Gaara collapsed into a pile of sand.

"It's over.." Naruto said as Gaara's sand began encompassing Lee's form. "You got to admit, that Lee did good. His Taijutsu is off the charts, well past Jounin Level." Samui said, making Naruto nod in agreement. He sighed and watched as lee tried to get away from Gaara's sand. "Shit.." Naruto said with a sigh and shunshinned to the Arena.

~ Arena ~

'_No… it can't end like this.. Not like this..' _ Lee thought as he tried to crawl away. His Reverse Lotus had taken a lot out of him, and his body was finally feeling the impact. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei.." Lee muttered and closed his eyes. A hand suddenly grabbed his and with a quick pull, tossed him out of the death trap. He looked up to see the Genin from Kumo, Vee, staring down Gaara. "Due to interference, the winner is Gaara of Suna!" Hayate yelled, then turned to Vee. "You better have a damn good excuse for interfering, Genin." Hayate said. "You mean for doing your job, "Special" Jounin?" A voice said from the balcony.

Hayate looked up to see Gai staring down at him. "Gai-sempai, I'm sorry…" Hayate began, but was cut off. "I will take responsibility for the actions of this Genin. You will hear from Hokage-sama about your lack of action." Gai said, making Hayate sweat. "Hai, Gai-sempai." Hayate said. "Thank you for helping my pupil. I appreciate your help!" Gai said, giving Vee the good guy pose. "No problem." Vee said, waving him off. "You ever need anything, ask for me and I shall see if I can repay your kindness." Gai said, picked up the unconscious Lee, and headed to the infirmary.

"Will the remaining Genin please come down?" Hayate asked. Naruto sighed and headed to where Samui and Yugito landed.

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

"Will the remaining Genin please take a number from the box so we may match you up for the Finals?" Hayate asked through a cough. "Whatever happened to laying low?" Samui whispered to Naruto in an annoyed tone. "Hey, he gave it his all and there was a good chance he'd die. Part of being an Avenger is helping those who need it." Naruto whispered back and took a number from the hat. "We need to talk after this." Yugito replied and took her number from the hat. "Alright, will everyone please reveal your number?" Hayate asked.

"One." Hiruzen said. "Two." Neji said, then stared at Hiruzen. "Three." Gaara said. "Four." Kakashi said in place of Sasuke. "Five." Vee said. "Six." Temari said with a slight blush as she looked at Vee. "Seven." Yugito said with a cheeky grin. "Eight." Samui said in an amused tone, then looked to her rival. "Alright, the matches are as follows: Hiruzen VS Neji, Sasuke VS Gaara, Vee VS Temari, and Yugito VS Samui. You have a month long period to train and prepare yourselves for these fights. Make good use of what you have seen here today to prepare!" Hayate said.

"Why do we have to wait a month again?" Naruto asked Samui. "Like the Hokage said, these exams are a makeshift war. For the best, we get to be shown off like prize dogs." Samui said, making Naruto sweat drop. "What a nice way to put it.." He said, then looked to see everyone leaving. "We better get going back to Omoi and Karui." Naruto said and he and the girls shunshinned away.

~ With Omoi and Karui ~

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto asked as he shook Karui awake. "Ready to go?" "No." Karui responded. "But I'm always ready to haul ass." Karui finished with a wink. "Same here." Omoi said with a groan. "Good, we need to get going." Naruto said as he helped Karui up. "Where are we going?" Omoi asked. "To see the Hokage." Naruto replied cheerily. "What, are you crazy?!" Karui demanded. "How the hell are we supposed to get out if things go bad?" Karui demanded. "Shh, I have a plan." Naruto said, making everyone quiet down.

"Now, here's my plan.." Naruto said as everyone huddle up.

A/N: Yes, we reached our Review quota! We have returned Sandy Claws the crab back to the Italian restaurant where we got him. He was delicious with butter. Luckily, the real Santa Claus was released from someone else's custody and we grabbed him. Our bluff worked bwabhahahahahahahaha!

Now, we have the real Sandy Claws and will not release him until we get 1200 reviews! Now go, my minions, lest Christmas be ruined. Sandy will be released from his Dalek captives when I get my reviews! Now, to answer a few questions:

Kamen Rider Arashi: Here's the honorable mention XD

Someguyshere: so YOU had the real Sandy Claws! Luckily, my Dalekian friends got him after you released him. Now review or Christmas will be ruined!

Uchiha Isuke: sorry, got nothing yet.

OregonDucks: Send me a link to what that would look like and I'll consider it.

Malymac: third girl isn't decided yet.

TheBlackBlade: As you can see, I changed my mind! Now go review before Christmas is canceled!

Nuilled Lucied: It's that kind of reviews that ruin Christmas!

Sabery: that will have to wait, pinkie! First, we will try to take over the world! Or at the very least, the tri-state area!

GoldeFireFox: Sandy Claws-Santa Claus.

UnHoly Messaiah: I'll see what I can do about Anko.

Now, my faithful readers, go review! If not for me, then for all the sad children that will result from Sandy Claws' death. The Daleks are ready to exterminate him and I! If he dies, big whoop. Most of you went shopping for Christmas! If I die, this story will never end! Now go review so I'm not "EXTERMINATE!"-ed!

Read and Review!


	51. Chapter 51

Last Time:

"Now, here's my plan.." Naruto said as everyone huddle up.

~ Now – Hokage's Office ~

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the large wooden doors separating him from the inevitable confrontation with his parents. "The Hokage will see you now." A petite blond said from behind the reception counter. "Are you ready, Vee?" Samui asked as Naruto got up. "Not like we can back down now." Naruto muttered as he went to the doors and kicked them open.

~ Inside the Hokage's Office ~

Minato sighed and put on his best poker face. "Send him in." He spoke to the small intercom on his desk. "Right away sir." His secretary said. "Ready Kushi-chan?" Minato asked as he looked to his wife. She nodded and they waited. The Doors were suddenly slammed open, prompting everyone to look that way. Vee stood there with his team behind him, prompting the ANBU guards to draw Kunais and train them on him and his team. "Hello, Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a neutral tone. "How about calling your men off so we can discuss our business?" Vee asked and walked in, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"You will show the proper respect, Genin." An ANBU wearing a hawk mask said to Vee. "Hawk, stand down. You are dismissed. This meeting is of the highest importance, and thus you may have the afternoon off." Minato said, having no choice but to comply with Vee's demands. "But sir!" Hawk began, but was cut off. "That's an order!" Minato said, shutting every one up. The ANBU nodded and all of them appeared in front of the Hokage, a true credit to their skills in stealth. "Dismissed." He said, making them all shunshin out of the office. "Now, how may I help you?" Minato asked in a disarming tone.

"Cut the bullshit, I got the welcoming committee you sent after me and my team at the forest of death." HE said and motioned to Yugito. She handed him a small scroll and he unsealed the contents, splattering the remains of a dead ANBU and a porcelain mask. "You sent more than that after me, I know. Unfortunately, they didn't make it back." Vee said, making Minato fume. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Minato said in a monotone voice. "You don't, huh?" Vee asked as he motioned to Yugito again. She handed him a slightly larger scroll, which he unrolled on the floor. "Let's see if you recognize this one." Naruto said and pumped a small amount of chakra to the scroll.

A small cloud of smoke rose and the downed form of an ANBU with a large dog besides her appeared. _'Is that.. Kuromaru?'_ Kushina wondered as she saw the familiarly large dog. He had a small trail of blood streaming from where he once had an ear. Vee took the opportunity and snapped the mask off the ANBU's face, revealing her to be the inuzuka matriarch, Tsume Inuzuka. "Tsume-chan!" Kushina yelled as she tried to grab her friend, only for her to be resealed into the scroll and the scroll to quickly be snatched up by Vee. "The Inuzuka clan head, huh?" Naruto said as he unsheathed the Twin Inuzuka Fangs and held them before the Kage. "That explains why she was carrying these." He said.

"What do you want, you monster?!" Kushina demanded as she saw Vee pocket the scroll with one of her best friends inside it. "What I want is irrelevant. What I have is important, and how I use it may lead to what I seek." Naruto replied, confusing Minato and Kushina. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't arrest you for injuring a clan head and holding her hostage." Minato said in a cold tone. "Simple. She isn't a hostage, she's a prisoner. You sent her to kidnap me from the middle of the Chunnin exams. Why?" Vee asked Minato. "That doesn't matter. No one will back up your claim." Minato responded and rose from his chair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said to Minato, making him raise an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked, making Naruto smirk in his helmet. He quickly took out the scroll and strapped an explosive tag to it, making Minato's eyes widen. "You move, she dies. You move, I give my team members the go ahead to deliver a report to the Raikage that explains what happened to my team and me during the second part of the exams, prompting an all out war. You move, the public discovers the secret agenda and the desperation of their almighty "Yellow Flash"." Vee said, making Minato think twice. "What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Let's start small. First, you are to remove Naruto Romanov from the Bingo Book, and a public apology will be issued to him by you in the finals next month." Naruto said, hitting him in his pride. "Done, now my Shinobi.." Minato said, only to get a sigh from Naruto. "Tell me, do I look like an idiot? You and I both know that what you did. You sought to use the resources trusted to you by the previous Kage for your personal agenda, not only that but it led to the death of various Shinobi under you and has put you in a position where an all out war could be declared and with just cause." Naruto said, making Minato flinch.

"Now, I have a few questions. Obviously, you wanted me for something. What was it that you needed me for?" Vee asked in a neutral tone. "That is none of your.." Minato began, but was cut off by Kushina. "We.. We thought you might have had information on where our son is." Kushina admitted. "Hiruzen Namikaze? He was in the Forest of Death with the rest of the participants." Vee responded. "No.. We mean.. Naruto." Kushina said. "He is no longer your son. He hasn't been for ten years." Vee replied coldly, making her flinch.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says. He's still my son!" She yelled at him. "According to what you and your husband stated, he isn't." Vee replied. " Do you know what it's like? To repent for your wrong doings and try to correct them, only to be turned away? To be turned away from forgiveness and cast into the world?" Kushina asked through tears. "Kushina-san, I'm afraid you truly don't understand what you're doing. When you disowned him, you not only burned the bridge to him, but you salted the earth and destroyed the land. You cast him off to a cold world, an unforgiving one. The fact he was found by kind people is nothing short of amazing." Vee replied to the woman crying on the floor.

"I don't care! I want my sons back, I want us to be a family again!" She yelled at Vee. "A blind man knows he cannot see and he that is blind in his understanding, which is the worst blindness of all, believes he sees as the best, and scorns a guide.." Naruto said out loud, making Kushina look at him. "What's that supposed to mean!" She demanded. "What it means is that you're blind and refuse to see what's in front of you, choosing to disguise it with thin veils of reason." Naruto replied in disgust. "Go, do right by the son you have left. He's the one you chose." Vee said to her, finally making her hit her breaking point.

She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, a crying mess the only remnants of the once proud heiress of the Uzumaki. "Hiruzen will have nothing to do with us." Minato said in hopes to appeal to Vee's more human side as he picked up his wife and laid her down on the couch. "What happened between you and he?" Vee asked cautiously. Minato sighed and began the tale of his son, from his discovering of what happened to his older brother to him leaving the clan estate. "So, your son wishes to find his older brother..to apologize?" Vee asked.

"Exactly. When he learned of what happened because of him, he hid it, but began training with a renewed vigor. He no longer wanted to follow in his father's foot steps, he wanted to get strong enough to find his older brother and bring him back." Minato admitted as he sat with Kushina's head in his lap. "Minato-san, I am afraid you and your wife are past redemption. You both made your beds and now you must lie in them." Vee said, chuckling at his own pun. "But your son might still have a slim chance to get through to his brother." Vee said.

"I make no promises, but I will see if I can get Naruto to hear his brother out." Vee said, making Minato smile sadly. "Thank you." He said with a small bow. "Now, we must finish our business." Vee said. "What are your terms?" Minato asked, reverting back to Kage mode. "Ten Million Ryo are to be given to Kumogakure No Sato as reparations for this crime committed against its Shinobi, and I will be holding on to the Inuzuka clan head until the exams are concluded. Half of all of the wind jutsu of Konoha are to be turned over to Kumo, and two jutsu in specific." Vee said, making Minato's eyes widen. "Konoha will not give away either the Rasengan or the Hiraishin!" Minato stated firmly.

"Yondaime-san, you overestimate your own jutsu. I want the Chidori and the Raikiri." Naruto stated, shocking the Hokage. "Those jutsu are Hatake clan secrets!" Minato declared. "As are the Inuzuka blades, are they not?" Vee asked, making Minato anger more "I'll see what I can do." Minato relented. " No one is to tail me or my team, and we are to be left alone. Any violation of these agreements will lead to the death of the Inuzuka matriarch and the declaration of war between Konoha and Kumo." Vee said, making Minato grit his teeth.

This brat literally had him and his entire village by the brass, and it didn't seem that he was giving up any time soon. "Fine. Now, if you would please leave my office, I have important matters I need to attend to." Minato said in an annoyed tone. "By your leave, Hokage-sama." Vee said in a mocking tone as he got up and gave an exaggerated bow. "Dismissed." Minato said.. "And Vee-san, you may be draining my village dry, but I thank you for what you're doing for my wife." He finished.

"Tell me, Yondaime, Do you want your first born back?" Vee asked, genuinely curious. "Of course I do. Despite everything that has happened, I'm proud of him and everything he's done for himself, despite our inadvertent hinderance. I've always had a thing for under dog, maybe because no one expected the orphan to become the Hokage." Minato admitted with a small smile. "That's why I thank you Vee. You helped my child, even if he doesn't admit to be so." Minato finished. "Remember Minato, I may promise a man the moon, and give nothing in the end." Vee said as he and his team left the Kage's office.

~ Abandoned Warehouse ~

Naruto smiled as he unlocked the gate and walked into his old home. It may have been a temporary one, but it was a good one. "Naruto-kun, where are we?" Samui asked as they all stepped inside. Despite its dirty look outside, it was rather clean on the inside. "My old home away from home." Vee replied and set Karui down on the small bed. "Make yourself at home. There isn't much, but there's enough." Vee said as he headed to the bathroom. "Wait, you never told us what we're supposed to do this month!" Samui said as she caught up to Naruto before he entered the bathroom.

"Simple. Train and hone your skills. We can't have one of you dying on us during the invasion." Naruto said. "But we're only a five man team. How much damage can we do?" Samui asked. Naruto thought about it and pulled out a worn photo from a pocket in his vest. It was the last one he took with the Avengers after his initiation. "I think it's time for some legends to make a stand.." Naruto said with a smirk. "What are you thinking?" Yugito asked after seeing that mischievous look on his face. "I'm making a plan." Naruto responded. "Let's get settled, have dinner, then we can talk." Naruto said as he headed into the bathroom.

~ After Dinner – Makeshift bed on the floor ~

Naruto sighed as he laid down on the covers on the floor. While not much, they were comfortable. "Naruto, we need to talk." A voice over him said. He looked up to see Yugito and Samui standing over him. "Sure, what's up?" He asked. "We want to know about you.." Samui said. "Ok, I'm a true romantic, like long walks on the beach, and poking dead things with a stick." Naruto replied. "We're serious." Yugito replied with a blank look. "Girls, there are certain aspects of my life that are not meant to be common knowledge. Unless you're in it for the long haul, I'm afraid I can't say much." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Have you learned nothing, you idiot?" Samui asked as she caressed his cheek. "We're in it for the long haul, don't ever doubt that." Yugito replied as she kissed him, that warm, safe feeling flooding her senses, ensuring her choice. Samui blushed as memories of her, Naruto, and their children in a patio flooded her mind. There was no doubt she was all in, and she knew that would never change. "Alright, but you need to meet a few people. Not here, in Kumo. I promise." Naruto relented. Samui huffed, but hopped into his bed besides him.

"Fine, but we won't wait long after that. Even if we have to torture you for the information." Yugito replied as she slipped into his makeshift bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're an idiot.." Samui began. "..But you're our idiot." Yugito finished, making Naruto smile.

A/N: *Blurry camera footage appears on the screen showing a bloodied love2read69 and an equally bloodied Sandy Claws*

Our captors are disappointed in the amount of reviews. It seems Humankind does not take their threat serious. They are now demanding 1,220 reviews for our release. Next time you do not comply, you will be getting your writer and jolly man back piece by piece. Now, they demand I answer reviews.

Lumpeyeone: Yes, now go review again! They're threatening to cut my hands off and the Doctor is nowhere near here!

TheBlackBlade: If my hands don't get cut off, I'll make it worth your while damn it! Now go review!

UnHoly Messaiah: Hmm.. try to come up with a way to add her to the maybe pile and PM it to me.

Suzugamori Ren: Fixed it, sorry! He will be fighting Temari. (He being Vee/Naruto)

Dark Link M Smith: Here's your next fix junkie! XD

ZariGS: Yea sorry. I fixed them though. No beta sucks XD

OregonDucks: Interesting..I'll see if I can incorporate the design.

Forbiddenfruitunloved: But if he dies, I die too (T^T)

Skyscorch: Jiraiya could have told you hiding in a bath house from angry girls was a bad idea, Baka!

A . M . Phoenix: Here's the beginning of the kick

Syynex: Thanks man! You're an epic reader! Now, to battle my loyal minion! XD

Nenshoyaju Razer: Thanks! I love cookies.. especially the white chocolate chip with macadamia nuts ones.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Hope this meets some of your expectations

GoldenFireFox: Thanks!

Sabery: your dp is not making my plans for domination easy XD. Then again, neither are the Daleks with lasers aimed at my head.

Uchiha isuke: I know it was XD

SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE DOCTOR! MY GOD, JUST GO REVIEW DAMN IT! Wait..why the laser? Come on guys, I was just kidding! Guys? Guys? AAAAAHHHHH!"

-Transmission end –

"READ AND REVIEW OR HE WILL BE EXTERMINATED! AND HE DOES NOT OWN US OR DOCTOR WHO! HAHAHA!"


	52. Chapter 52

Last Time:

"You're an idiot.." Samui began. "..But you're our idiot." Yugito finished, making Naruto smile.

Now:

~ Naruto's Warehouse – Morning ~

Samui groaned as she felt the sensation of light hitting his eyes. She slowly stirred and looked up to see Naruto at the dinner table, scribbling and scrawling furiously over a notebook. "Naruto-kun?" Samui whispered as she saw his face for the first time since they arrived in Konoha, a smile spread on his face. He looked to her and flashed her said smile, making her stomach fill with a warmth feeling. "Hey Samui-chan. Did I wake you?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. "Kind of. What time is it?" She asked as she looked for a clock.

"It's 5:30 in the morning." Naruto replied. "You should get some sleep; you have a long day of training ahead of you tomorrow." Naruto said to the girl, making her shake her head. She slowly got up and walked towards him. "What are you working on?" She asked as she tried to get a peek at his Journal. She managed to see various seals and a large, crude circular drawing, but nothing else since Naruto quickly shut the book. "Nothing much, just something that might help during the invasion." Naruto replied and put the journal away.

Samui gained a mischievous glint in her eyes and raised her shoulders, putting an emphasis on her breasts. She then puckered her lower lip and put her forefinger to it. "Naruto-kun.. You wouldn't keep anything from me, would you?" She asked, making Naruto turn to look at her. _'Damn it..Not the dreaded jutsu!' _Naruto internally yelled as Samui's eyes seemed to grow bigger and brighter. _'The dreaded puppy eyed jutsu!' _Naruto groaned and seemingly folded. "Ne…how about a back rub?" Naruto asked, quickly changing the subject. "A back rub?" Samui asked, genuinely surprised by the offer.

"Sure. You seem to carry a lot of tension on your back, and as an active kunoichi with such large.." Naruto began, but was cut off since he didn't have a proper word "Assets?" Samui asked helping him. "Sure, let's call them that." Naruto muttered, then continued. "Back strain is bad enough. So how about it?" Naruto asked. ".. Fine, but don't think you're keeping that journal from me for long." Samui relented, taking her shirt off, lying down, and unclasping her bra. _'What the hell did I get myself into?' _Naruto asked himself as he went to get a bottle of baby oil. He slowly poured a small amount onto his hands and approached her.

'_Let's see what you've got, Naruto-kun.' _Samui thought as his hands made contact. He made slow circles on her shoulders, and then began kneading the outer layer of skin. Samui let out a small moan at his touch, signaling him he was doing a good job. He then moved to her lower back and massaged her slowly with his large hands, making her blush. _'Damn.. He's good.' _Samui admitted as she melted under his hands. Naruto tried to move lower, but was cut off by Samui's hand smacking his. "You want to get to second base, you're going to have to work for it." She said in a teasing tone.

Naruto smiled and continued massaging her back, completely concentrating on Samui for once.

~ After the Back Rub ~

Naruto grinned as he looked at his notebook. If he was going to be able to pull this off, he was going to need metal, lots of it. He went to a wall and began tapping it ever so slightly, trying to find the sound of metal resounding. "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked from the dining room. "I need metal, and a lot of it." Naruto said as he got a crowbar and attached it to the wall, pulling apart until a large sheet of metal was revealed behind the wall of bricks "For what?" Yugito asked, her inquisitive nature getting the best of her.

"There's a small project I'm working on, so I'm going to need a lot of metal and a makeshift smithy to get started." Naruto stated after he set the sheet of metal down and went back to searching for more. "Metal working?" Yugito asked, generally surprised. "I'm a jack of all trades." Naruto replied off handedly. "Alright, what do you need for the smithy?" Yugito asked, ready to help. "Its going to be an outside smithy, so a lot of bricks. Luckily, the outside of the warehouse is littered with scrap everything. I should be able to find what I need there." Naruto replied.

"All right then, how can I help?" Yugito asked. "If you want, you can break down some old cement so it can be reused as a fresh batch." Naruto said to her. She nodded and left while he continued searching for the metal he needed.

~ Five Hours Later ~

Naruto grimaced as he put on his Vee helmet. It had been fun working without the helmet, but all good things must come to an end. He quickly made three shadow clones and instructed them to carry the large pile of metal sheets he found outside. When he stepped out with his tools, he was surprised to see a large stack of bricks piled against the warehouse and Yugito and Samui tossing large chunks of old cement at each other to destroy. "Where are Karui and Omoi?" Naruto asked out loud, getting their attention. "They're confined to their beds for the next few days. They don't have your healing factor." Yugito replied as she surveyed a large chunk of cement flying at her.

She quickly channeled a small amount of chakra to her hand, making a large flame appear. With a strong throw, the flame left her hand and impacted against the cement, reducing it to semi melted dust. "Oops.." Yugito said and scratched the back of her head. "That's fine, girls. I've got to get started with this." Naruto said as the clones went to retrieve the materials to start on the smithy. "How can we help?" Samui asked behind Naruto. "That's fine, I don't need anything." Naruto replied. "How can we help?!" Yugito asked a bit more forcefully. Naruto sweat dropped at her attitude. Sometimes, he wondered whose side she was on.

"How about you, Samui, help my clones lay the cement while Yugito gives them a once over after they've been set with some fire chakra?" Naruto asked nervously. "Alright, let's get to it." Yugito said with a cheery smile, making Naruto sweat drop. _'A woman's emotions are as the sea. They change as the tide changes, and can be cruel or kind to any man.'_ Naruto remembered from Tony's teachings. By late afternoon, the smithy was set up and solidified, thanks to the help of Yugito and Samui. "Alright girls, it's done. Let's head inside." Naruto said as he surveyed their work. Samui and Yugito quickly headed inside with Naruto following.

~ Inside ~

Naruto sighed as he took a seat with a bottle of water in front of him. Samui and Yugito were seated in front of him with water bottles in front of them as well. "What's the plan?" Samui asked Naruto. "You need to help get Karui and Omoi up to speed. Karui's got the strength, but she lacks strategy. Omoi has strategy, but lacks the strength." Naruto said, making Samui and Yugito look at each other. "Where do we come in on that plan?" they asked, making Naruto sweat drop. "Oh, you're kidding me. Samui's the brains and Yugito's the brawn." Naruto pointed out to them. "But you're better at both." They both replied in unison, making him sweat drop.

"I am neither. I'm just the pretty face." Naruto said, making them all laugh. "And what will you be doing?" Yugito asked. "Working with all of the metal I got from the walls. I'll be fine, don't worry." Naruto said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Naruto-kun.." Samui began, getting his attention. "Yes, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked. "Were you.. Were you really planning on killing the Inuzuka if the Yondaime didn't comply?" She asked in a silent voice, like she was afraid of him. Naruto frowned and walked to his pouch. He took the scroll with the explosive tag still attached to it and tossed it to Samui.

"Notice anything off about it?" Naruto asked, making Samui look closer at it. "No, why?" She asked. He quickly pulled out another scroll that looked identical, except this one had no explosive tag attached to it. He unraveled it to reveal the seal holding the Inuzuka matriarch. "Wait.. So it was a bluff?" Samui asked in a shocked tone. "Exactly. I wouldn't endanger anyone's life, even if it meant my own. You girls know that." Naruto replied, making them both blush in embarrassment. "Sorry for assuming the worst, Naruto-kun." Samui said with her head bowed.

"It's fine. In times of panic, our sense of logic is thrown out of the window, especially when focused on an object. They all become what we want them to be." Naruto said as he picked up the blank scroll. "Wait, what if he had seen through the bluff?" Yugito asked. "Well, we would have had to haul ass." Naruto replied with a smile. Yugito smiled and looked at him. Even in the worst situation, he managed to diffuse it and make her feel like she could trust him completely. "Now, about dinner.." Naruto began.

~ Time skip – 29 Days ~

Naruto smiled as he looked at the seals on his project. They had all dried overnight and now came the last part. _'Making it an original, despite the fact it's a copy...' _Naruto thought as he grabbed various paint buckets with red, white, and blue. Over the last month, things had been going great. He had managed to scrape together enough scrap metal to make a fully functional replica of his bow and his pet project. Karui and Omoi had been training with their senseis. Well, Omoi was training. Karui was just pissed at the finer points of strategy. Overall, their team had come along quite nicely these last few weeks.

The Yondaime had sent the reparation money and wind jutsu to Kumo, with the exception of the chidori and the Raikiri. _'Well, still got more than I expected.' _Naruto mused as he made a circular blue line. "Naruto-kun, are you coming to bed soon?" A voice behind him asked. He turned to see Samui in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt waiting for him on his floor bed. "Soon." Naruto said as he made a smaller circular line with the red paint. Samui had gotten a firmer grasp on her chakra control and her affinities, but other than that her time was spent experimenting with certain moves and her sword.

Yugito had made tremendous progress at getting her reserves in control, and began experimenting with the extremely high affinity she had to fire. "Are you coming now?" Yugito asked as she hopped in the bedspread. "I'm coming." Naruto said as he put a highly resistant finisher on his project. As he got up and turned off the lights, the only part of his project that remained visible was a white star in the middle. Naruto got into his bed and hugged his girls close to him. Tomorrow war was going to break out, and he wanted to make sure none of his team got hurt, especially them.

A/N: Yay, I've been freed from the clutches of the Daleks! And Santa Claus too! It was a combined effort from various rogue teams sent by readers, the doctor, jack, and jack skellington. Not sure how he got the memo, but am I glad he did. All I'm missing is my pinky, oddly enough. And we have a perfect replica. What's going to happen during the Chunnin exams? Review and find out! Now, to answer some questions:

Skyscorch: Sheesh. Thanks for the support XD

Warriorx559: It is, he's in an abandoned warehouse where he stayed after the super formula fiasco

Sabery: Ok, I am just going to stop going to your profile now. Somehow, I click on it and 15 minutes later, I'm on deviant art or worse XD

Xyshuryn: Went to red lobster instead

Irish: You were no help at all..

Lumpeyeone: Thanks for sending him!

UnHoly Messaiah: Thanks for sending half of the action movie legends. What happened to Rambo or a terminator though?

Forbiddenfruitunloved: It was a package deal. But he did tell me you had a bone to pick with him for not giving you.. I can't remember what it was.

Moleman171: I wasn't demanding, they were!

Kamen Rider Arashi: dude, I'm about 7 chapters ahead of you guys (since I write them) and this last one took a major chunk of my brain. Anyway, I'll check it out, but idk much about Darksiders

TheBlackBlade: How about coffee candy instead? Sugar and caffeine. Two birds, one stone!

Its 12:43 a.m. here, officially Monday! I'll post this chapter this evening, seeing how it's a HUGE teaser XD. Next chapter, the chunnin exams begin! What will happen? Will people die? I'm not telling! Now go review, or I'll send doctor House after you with a cane and a year's supply of vicoden!

Read and Review!


	53. Chapter 53

(A/N: One Yen- one dollar in this story)

Last Time:

Tomorrow war was going to break out, and he wanted to make sure none of his team got hurt, especially them.

Now:

~ Hokage's Office – With Minato ~

Minato stared at the figure in front of him. "Minato-san. Tell me, why is it that I have to get a call from my banker to tell me 10,000,000 yen have disappeared from Konoha's budget?" The man asked in an annoyed tone. He then snapped his hand and another figure in Samurai armor handed him a piece of paper. "Furthermore, when I sent my Samurai to the records room to find out where it went, I find this." He said as he held up a note. _'Shit.' _Minato thought. "This is an order issued by you that mandates one third of the wind jutsu be copied into scrolls. Where did these scrolls go?" The man asked.

"Daimyo-sama.. The scrolls and money were sent to Kumo as part of a settlement." Minato admitted in shame. "A settlement? For what?" The Daimyo of Fire country asked. "A Genin named Vee was sent here from Kumo. He claimed to know where my son was. I sent a team of ANBU to kidnap him from the exams, but things didn't go exactly as planned." Minato admitted. "What do you mean? He was a simple Gennin, no?" The Daimyo asked. "He managed to not only defeat my ANBU, but now he has the Inuzuka matriarch as a war prisoner." Minato said. "WHAT? Are you kidding me, please tell me you're kidding me." The Daimyo asked/said.

"I wish I was, sir. But by giving in to his demands, I managed to keep her safe." Minato stated. "This is not good. Not good at all, Minato-san." The Daimyo said. "Wait, this is good news. If he tells his kage or tries to bring it up, he could be charged by his own Kage for treason. He did negotiate with a Kage without proper authority." Minato said in hopes of appeasing the Daimyo. "First, the funds. Then the Raikage shows up to see the end of the Chunnin exams, without a guard no less, the over-confident fool. Now this?!" The Daimyo demanded in a mad voice. "The Raikage is here?" Minato asked, surprised.

"Yes. He is here, and he decided to come without a guard. I am sorry Minato-san. You will have to replace those funds and get the Inuzuka matriarch back. Your actions cannot go unchecked." The Daimyo said. Minato gulped. His life savings would be wiped out. Kushina was still the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, so financially she was fine. But he would be ruined. "Be thankful I am showing leniency. Now, I must be off. I have pressing matters to attend to in Kusa." The Daimyo said and left. Minato sat down and sighed. He then turned to the intercom and spoke to his assistant. "Yuka-chan, please call my wife." He said.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. He looked around to see everyone still asleep. _'What time is it?' _He wondered as he looked around. He saw the nearby clock reading 8:30 a.m. _'Damn it, I better get up.' _He thought as he slowly got up. He looked to see Samui grabbing him by his left arm and Yugito hugging his chest tightly. "Damn it.." He muttered as he slowly got up and left the girls on the floor. He then headed to the shower to get ready for the day.

~ 30 minutes later ~

Naruto smiled as he felt the warm water running down his body. _'The best feeling in the world..' _Naruto thought until a large banging noise caught his attention. He turned off the water and turned to the door. "What is it?" He asked cautiously. "Are you going to hog the shower all day?" Came the voice of Samui through the wall. "I just got here!" Naruto replied. "Oh come on, you've been in there for half an hour. Fifteen minutes you were cleaning yourself, now you're just on vacation!" Yugito yelled back, making him blush. He groaned and turned off the ceiling shower.

He quickly put on his black cargo pants and black t-shirt as the girls pounded on the door again. "Yea, yea, I'm coming." Naruto yelled as he opened the door. As soon as he did, he gained a huge nosebleed. Standing before him were Samui, Karui, and Yugito in their underwear. Samui had a black lacy bra and matching panties, Karui had a gray bra and matching panties, and Yugito was wearing a red bra and matching thong. Naruto stared at the girls before him with wide eyes until Samui pushed past him. "Enjoying the view, Naruto-kun?" Yugito whispered as she walked past him.

"Wh..What happened to your clothes?" Naruto asked as his brain finally rebooted. "We all barely fit in here. We figured we would alternate in the shower to save warm water and time." Yugito responded nonchalantly. "What about the clothes?" Naruto demanded as he tried to look away from the girls. "Are you complaining?" Samui asked as she pulled him close to her. He looked down to see she had lost her bra and was pressing her bare breasts against him. "Maybe he wants to join us.." Yugito whispered behind him. Naruto turned to look at her, but was stopped by the sight of a red thong being tossed in front of him.

"Well Naruto-kun, want to join us?" Samui asked. Naruto's brain overloaded and he was sent flying back by the massive nosebleed he suffered. "Pooey.." Samui muttered as she grabbed him by his foot and dragged him out of the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, Naruto regained consciousness. He leaned back against the door to the bathroom and sighed. "My god, I'm surrounded by perverts…" Naruto mused out loud. "WE HEARD THAT!" Various voices yelled from the bathroom, making him sweat drop. He shook it off and looked to the clock on the wall. _' 9:45? We still have time for breakfast..' _He mused as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

~ 30 minutes later ~

Samui, Karui, and Yugito quickly stepped out of the shower in their respective outfits ready for the Chunnin exams. They looked to see Omoi still sleeping on the floor, snoring like a hibernating bear. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Samui asked, but was quickly responded by a delicious smell filling the warehouse. They all headed to the kitchen and saw Naruto heading to the dining table with various plates on in his arms. "Need some help?" Yugito asked as she grabbed a couple of plates and helped carry them. "Sure. Samui-chan, how about you go get the fruit from the kitchen? Karui, you can get the cups and the orange juice." Naruto said to the two girls.

They both quickly left to complete their tasks, leaving Yugito and Naruto to set the table. Naruto quickly put the plates in the center of the table and unveiled them to reveal scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, biscuits, crepes, and a few strips of seasoned meat. "Wow, where did you learn to cook like this?" Yugito asked as she took a piece of bacon and bit into it. "A good woman taught me how to look after myself." Naruto replied with a grin as he remembered Natalya forcing him to watch how she cooked his breakfast so he could take care of himself. Naruto shook his head and took a seat as Samui and Karui finally arrived. The girls took a seat and began grabbing various pieces of food and putting them into their plate.

"Itadikamisu!" They all said in unison and dug in. Yugito's eyes went wide as she took a small bite of scrambled eggs. Samui let out a moan as she took a bite of a crepe, and Karui made a dramatic gesture as she bit into one of the biscuits. "I take it you approve?" Naruto asked the girls. "My god, this is delicious!" Yugito said as she dug into the eggs. "Thin slices of smoked cheddar cheese.." Naruto said as he took a few slices of fruit and put them on his plate. "How did you make these biscuits so well? There's no oven in here!" Karui said as she opened it and put in some bacon and some eggs. "Small katon jutsu over them to bake them to perfection." Naruto replied.

" How the hell did you make the cream cheese so creamy? I should have you on a leash to cook for me like this. As a matter of fact, maybe I will." Samui finished with a wink as she took another bite of her crepe. He blushed, but was awoken by a loud noise resounding through the warehouse. "What was that?" He asked as he looked around. "Sounded like some animal in pain.." Karui said as she looked around. "Where's Omoi?" Yugito asked as she looked around. No one saw him until a dark hand reached onto the table and grabbed a biscuit. Naruto smirked as the girls turned to see Omoi standing there, looking like crap.

"What the hell happened to you?" Karui asked as she looked at the dark skinned boy. "I'm not a morning person.." Omoi said, but smiled as Naruto handed him a cup of coffee. "Go get ready for the day, then you can come and eat." Naruto said to Omoi. The boy nodded and left to the nearby bathroom. Naruto turned to the remaining members of the group. "Alright, the invasion will probably start around Gaara's fight. From there, I need you guys to help cover the civilians in the stadium. I will be heading after Gaara." Naruto said, inciting some protest. Naruto raised his hand to stop them before they could even begin.

"The only reason why I'm not letting you guys get in on the fight is because I already have some wheels in motion. Plans have already been made. Yugito, try not to access the Nibi's chakra while the invasion is going on. You could be mistaken for an enemy." Naruto said, getting a nod from the girl. "The rest of you, just try to stay alive. No heroics." Naruto said. Omoi then joined them at the table. "Omoi, after you finish eating, Karui will debrief you on what you and she need to do in the crowd of spectators. It's a simple defending mission." Naruto said, making Omoi nod. He looked to the clock and saw it read 10:37.

"The final part of the exam begins at noon. Everyone get ready to move out in twenty minutes." Naruto said as he put his gear on and looked at his Vee helmet. He grimaced and put it on, then turned to the team. "I'll be back in a few minutes." "Where are you going?" Yugito asked as she put on her gloves and got ready for the exam. "Just to meet up with some old acquaintances." Naruto replied cryptically and left.

~ Two Blocks Away from the Warehouse – Alley Behind Pharmacy ~

Naruto looked around to make sure no one followed him. When he was sure he was safe, he put his hands into a familiar cross shape and began splitting his chakra into four equal parts. Three shadow clones poofed into existence before him. "Everyone, up front." He said, making the clones turn to look at him. "When the invasion begins, we need to have various bases covered. You." He said as he pointed to the clone and unsealed a bow that looked like his own, except longer. "You'll have to find a high point and cover everyone." He finished and handed the bow and a quiver of arrows to the clone.

He then turned to another clone and unclipped his two Berettas from their holsters. "You need to help the Konoha ninja with the scattered fighting. If they have a head band from Suna or from Oto, kill them." Naruto said. The clone nodded and took the guns from Naruto with a various spare clips sealed into a scroll. Naruto sighed and turned to the last clone. He unsealed a large package and handed it to him. "Your job is to protect the civilians while they are heading to the fallout bunker. Make sure none of them die." Naruto said as he handed the package over. The clone nodded "Alright everyone, show me your poker faces." Naruto said with a grin.

The first clone performed the henge and turned into a perfect copy of Hawkeye, wearing a uniform similar to what Naruto was wearing. "Perfectly done. Now, number two?" Naruto asked. The clone performed the henge and as soon as the smoke cleared, a busty redhead with a sensuous figure stood in his place. She was wearing a tight leather outfit that seemed to be painted on, her lips covered in red lipstick. "Very…accurate." Naruto said. He then turned to the last clone. "Make me believe it." He said. The clone performed the henge, causing a large poof of smoke to envelop him.

As the smoke cleared, everyone present looked in awe. In his place stood a large figure in a red, white, and blue armor of sort. His face was covered, but his blue eyes still showing. In his chest was a medium sized white star, red and white wrapped around his waist. Over his helmet was a large A. "We have a winner. You have your assignments. Any questions?" Naruto asked. "Good. Now scatter!" Naruto yelled. The clones quickly left. Naruto grinned and left the alley.

~ Back in the Warehouse ~

Naruto slowly stepped in and saw his team waiting for him. "Everyone ready?" He asked. His whole team nodded. "Then let's move out." Naruto said as he and his team left the warehouse. He swiped some blood on the door, sealing it off from everyone and everything except him.

A/N: Ok guys, so I kind of lost my USB drive holding all of the eight chapters I had already written. So now I've got squat except a prayer. So unfortunately, I'll be spending tomorrow rewriting. That's 16k words (T^T). Damn it! Sorry guys, but I'll try to catch back up so I can update Thursday! Wish me luck. It's kind of why I made this chapter extra long. So enjoy! Now, to answer some reviews:

Crazy3rik: Central time zone

GoldenFirefox: It's not that they were scared, it's just that Naruto had never shown that kind of.. Hostility? Nah. He had never shown he was capable of being pushed so far. It scared them to see the monster he could become, because he never showed signs of it. Of course, he was bluffing. But nonetheless.

HollowKyuubi: Technology isn't advanced enough. Sorry!

Wyrtha: They were just taken back by his threat. For more info, see what I wrote to GoldenFirefox.

Dark Link M Smith: I think her and ganondorf have a little something on the side..If you know what I mean.

Forbiddenfuitunloved: See wyrtha and Goldenfirefox

Skyscorch: Get used to it!

Ofunu: Wasn't meant to hold long, just for the time being.

Malymac: A fellow fan! I'm so happy!

TheBlackBlade: Still haven't gotten the candy!

Now, I'm afraid I must go to sleep. I do hope to see you guys Thursday. I am sorry, believe me its worse for me. I love attention. So, go review! It helps keep me going!

Read and Review!


	54. Chapter 54

Last Time:

He swiped some blood on the door, sealing it off from everyone and everything except him.

Now:

~Chunnin Exam Arena ~

Naruto grinned inside his helmet as he looked around the stadium. Samui and Yugito were at his side while Omoi and Karui had found seats in the audience. _'This arena is going to be hard to cover. The whole roof is exposed, making it the perfect entrance for enemy Shinobi. There are a lot of civilians, giving them even more leverage.' _Naruto thought as he looked around. In the kage stands were three imposing figures and four ANBU guards. One was Minato wearing the red Kage robes of Konoha, another was a man wearing green Kage robes, and the last was a huge figure wearing yellow kage robes that seemed to need two chairs just to sit.

'_A's finally here.' _Naruto thought, but was cut short as the new proctor caught their attention. "Hey, stand firm and pay attention. You guys are the stars of the show." He said, making every Genin present straighten their back. Minato got up and dismissed them to the competitor's box while he gave a quick speech.

~ Competitor's box ~

Naruto looked at his little brother preparing for his fight. He had forgone his usual attire and stood in red samurai-like armor over a simple black body suit. His red medium length hair was in a ponytail as he looked to Neji, eyes trying to kill the Hyuuga with the heated glare. "Are you ready, Vee-kun?" Yugito asked as she tossed him a water bottle. "Not yet." He muttered and set it down."Where's the Uchiha?" Samui asked as she took a sip from hers. "Not here yet. Which means you guys might want to get ready. Our matches might actually come up." Naruto said, but was cut short as Genma's voice rang through the Arena.

"Will Hiruzen Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please come down to the arena?" HE asked. Neji smirked arrogantly and slowly walked down, while Hiruzen jumped from the balcony to the middle of the Arena. "He's impatient.." Vee said as he got up and went to the railing. "That's good. He might mess up if he tries to pursue." Samui whispered as she walked next to him. "Let's watch." Yugito said and took the opposite side of him at the railing.

~ Neji VS Hiruzen ~

"Are you ready to lose?" Neji asked as he slipped into the Gentle Fist stance. "You should be ready to loose after what you did to Hinata-chan!" Hiruzen yelled back and got into a loose fighting stance. "Ready?" Genma asked Neji, who nodded. "Ready?" He asked Hiruzen, who nodded. "Hajime!"Genma yelled. Hiruzen wasted no time in putting his hands into a familiar cross symbol. "Multi Shadow Clone Technique!" HE yelled and the Arena was filled with dozens of clones. "CHARGE!" Hiruzen yelled, all of his clones charging Neji.

Neji smirked as the first clone arrived. HE quickly ducked under the strike and struck the clone with a gentle fist strike to the stomach. As it dispelled, he turned and ducked under a kick. With a strong palm thrust upwards, he dispelled the clone and got into an advanced stance. "Eighth trigrams, 2 strikes!" He yelled, dispelling two clones. "Four strikes!" HE yelled as he disabled a few more."Eight strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty two strikes!" Neji said as he continued using the advanced taijutsu maneuver to disable as many clones as possible.

While Neji was doing this, Hiruzen bit his thumb and summoned Gamakichi, who climbed onto his shoulder. "Alright Gamakichi, Aerial Rasengan." Hiruzen muttered to the small toad, who nodded as they jumped into a tree in the arena. "Sixty Four palms!" Neji yelled angrily as he sent the remaining clones flying. He was irritated at the sheer amount of clones that were sent at him. "Where are you, you Coward?" Neji yelled as the smoke cleared. "Why did you do that to Hinata?" A voice resounded from all around the Arena, making him look around.

"Do what? Defeat her!?" Neji demanded. "Humiliate her.." Hiruzen responded. "Because she is part of the main branch! They are nothing but spineless cowards who send others to their death in their place!" Neji yelled in a mad tone."She is of the main branch, yet she sees you as a brother. She is stronger than you because she took the high road and decided not to use the one trump card she had." Hiruzen's voice replied, making Neji even angrier. _'Where is he? It shouldn't be possible for him to hide from my Byakugan!' _Neji internally ranted as he kept looking.

"She is weak, just like her father was! He sent my father to die in his place because he couldn't stand the thought of dying!" Neji yelled. He turned to see Hiruzen jump from a tree in a circular arc, the tongue of his toad summon holding him and a small ball of condensed chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" Hiruzen yelled. Neji quickly reacted and activated a main branch only technique, the Kaiten. He made the large spinning dome of chakra around himself as the technique got closer, making both charkas fight for dominance. In the end, the sheer amount of chakra Neji was putting out and the amount of dense chakra in the Rasengan overpowered each other and made a huge explosion sending both Genin flying.

Hiruzen quickly got up and saw Neji charging at him. He quickly ducked under a Jyuuken strike aimed at his head and uppercutted Neji, sending the Hyuuga prodigy back a few steps. Hiruzen took the advantage and went through a series of hand seals before he called out "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Hiruzen yelled out. He then opened his mouth and spat out large amounts of water, enough to fill the arena and flood it.

~ In the Stands ~

"What's he doing?" Samui asked as she watched the fight. "He's getting the home field advantage.." Yugito said in an amused tone. "Home field?" Samui asked, still not catching on. "That jutsu is especially strong for those with a powerful affinity to Water chakra, that's why he was able to create so much water.." Naruto told her. "Not only that, but the Hyuuga hasn't used any chakra attacks other than his fighting style. Which means he's either overconfident…" Yugito began. "Or he doesn't know how to." Samui realized. "Exactly. By making him water walk on the surface and keep up his attack, he's making the Hyuuga use large amounts of chakra to stay afloat." Samui realized.

"Exactly. Not much of a problem if you've got Hiruzen's reserves, but definitely a problem if you over rely on your chakra by using it in every aspect of your fighting style." Naruto said as he saw his brother charge in and attack Neji.

~ With Neji and Hiruzen ~

"Why do you care about that failure anyway?! She is weak, and she get's everything handed to her!" Neji demanded as he threw a swipe at Hiruzen's head. "Because she's my friend!" HE yelled and finally managed to break through Neji's defense, only for him to make a Kaiten and deflect Hiruzen. "Tell me, Hiruzen. Do you know what its like? To have someone important ripped from you? To bear a burden that traps you into a fate you never asked for!" Neji demanded and took off his forehead protector, displaying the caged bird seal from the Hyuuga clan. "That is what this mark means!" Neji yelled at Hiruzen

"More than you realize.." Hiruzen said as he took his shirt off and channeled a small amount of chakra to his stomach, revealing the dead demon consuming seal. "You see this seal? This is the fate I cannot escape. This is a remainder of what I lost. Because of this, I'm expected to be the best. It cost my brother the ability to use chakra. It's cost him so much, you'd expect him to be some lowly civilian. But he defied fate. He left his path because he wasn't satisfied with it and forged his own. Last I heard his name; it was in association with the death of Zabuza Momoichi and Iwa's legendary "Golem"." Hiruzen replied and charged a Rasengan into his hand.

"He's living proof that you don't have to accept fate! You can change it! No one is in charge of your life but yourself. Not some fate or some angel in a cloud! It's just you against the world!" Hiruzen yelled defiantly to Neji. "Lets' finish this!" Neji yelled back as he felt his deserves dwindling. Hiruzen smirked and jumped upwards, then as he fell, positioned his Rasengan to plunge into the water beneath them. "Rasen-Uzumaki!" Hiruzen yelled as he went under the water. "What is he doing?" Neji thought, but soon found out as the chakra from the Rasengan leaked and began stirring the water violently.

Within the span of five seconds, the serene water's surface had turned into a violent whirlpool of water with Hiruzen at its center. _'Like a .. Whirlpool!' _Neji thought and tried to jump away, but it was too late. The water underneath him was swirling too rapidly, making his probabilities of running to a wall disappear. _'Shit!'_He thought as he felt the chakra drain in his feet increasing. _'This is bad! I only have one chance!' _Neji thought and charged towards the center of the makeshift whirlpool, having to run in circles with the water to preserve chakra.

As soon as he got close to Hiruzen's location, he made another Kaiten to try and brave the whirlpool. _'No chance, pal!' _Hiruzen thought as he pumped more chakra into the water, making large violent waves crash against the dome of chakra. By the time Neji got to the middle, he was almost out of chakra. _'Shit!' _Was the last coherent thought Neji had as he cut the Kaiten. As soon as he touched the surface of the water, he was dragged under and battered by the harsh whirlpool until he passed out. Once he did, Hiruzen dispelled the water and the Rasengan, leaving himself standing over Neji's unconscious form. "The winner is Hiruzen Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Genma yelled, making the stage break into cheers.

~ In the Kage Box ~

The Kazekage looked to the Hokage and spoke. "Your son shows much potential, Hokage-dono. Where did he learn that technique?" The Kazekage asked curiously. "I'm not sure, I've never seen it before." Minato admitted as he saw his son walk away. A nodded and watched as the screen showed "Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara of the Dessert." Genma called for the two contestants. Gaara quickly shunshinned down, but the Uchiha was nowhere to be found_. _"Where is Sasuke Uchiha, Hokage-dono?" A asked curiously. "Not here, I'm afraid." Minato replied with a frown.

"That is unacceptable behavior of a Chunnin candidate." A remarked, making Minato agree with him. "Hokage-dono, people came to see the Uchiha and your own son fight. They want to see the best a hidden village can offer. The wild card from Kumo has made quite a stir, but it would be prudent to keep the known contestants in play." The Kazekage said. Minato then stood up and addresses the crowd. "The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Dessert has been pushed back due to the fact he is tardy. He will still fight, but will not be advanced to Chunnin Rank!" Minato yelled, making the populace boo. Minato then nodded to Genma to continue.

"The next match is Vee of Kumo VS Temari of Suna. Will both contestants please come down?" Genma asked out loud. Temari quickly jumped to the Arena from the balcony with a smile on her face.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto smiled as he looked at the arena. "Showtime." He said as he got up and jumped down to the arena. "Wait Vee-kun." Samui said as he approached the railing. "Good luck." She said in a small whisper and kissed his helmet. "Don't die." Yugito whispered to him and kissed his helmet. He nodded and jumped down to the arena.

~ Arena ~

"The match between Temari of Suna and Vee of Kumo will.." Genma began, but was cut off as Vee raised his hand, a familiar scroll being clutched by it. He channeled a small amount of chakra into it and threw it to the floor. With a large poof, the scroll unsealed to reveal the downed form of Tsume and Kuromaru, still injured from their fight a month ago. Gasps and scattered growls were heard from the audience as various ANBU ops came down to the arena, grabbed her, and shunshinned away. "Now that that's settled, I would rather use my real name.." Vee said while channeling small amounts of chakra to the cooling seal in his helmet. He grabbed both ends of the helmet and pulled upwards.

Steam hissed as it was released from the helmet, the dark visage giving way to blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Gasps were heard throughout the stadium and murmurs of the "Yondaime clone" resonated through the stadium. "The name is Naruto Romanov." Naruto said with a smirk.

_**IMPORTANT A/N**_: And thus, he's come to light! I found my USB and learned an important lesson about being an author. ALWAYS BACK YOUR FILES UP! Well, I have various copies now just in case. And here's the chapter of the day. Now, I'm on a roll for the next chapter, so I'm putting up a poll on my profile. It's for the third girl with Naruto. I will put down a few choices and close the poll tomorrow afternoon. Now, to answer some reviews!

Dark Link M Smith: Here's something to get your mind off that.

TheBlackBlade: Better hurry or I won't be able to go on with the exams!

Malymac: One step closer..

Daniel 29: found it!

Wyrtha: Then go vote for who's added!

Nenshoyaju Raizer: Didn't Have to wait long!

Now, if you vote for an OC, she will be a mix between Black cat and Cat Woman. Let's face it, they're both awesome. So go vote for who you want to be the third girl in the Harem! Oh, and make sure you review, or else!

Read and Review!


	55. Chapter 55

Last Time:

"The name is Naruto Romanov." Naruto said with a smirk.

Now:

~ With Minato ~

Minato's eyes widened as he looked at the carbon copy of himself standing there. _'Naruto? Is that you?' _He wondered, then turned to the seats in the stadium. His wife seemed to be shocked at the figure standing in the arena.

~ With Kushina ~

Kushina tried to speak as she saw her son down in the arena. _'Naruto-chan? Is that really you?' _ She wondered, then saw as various ANBU surrounded and trained their weapons on him. "STOP!' She yelled and was about to jump down, but was stopped as a strong hand grabbed her. She turned to see Jiraiya holding her back and shaking his head. "Not now Kushina." He said and sat her down. She tried to get away, but he held firm.

~ With Hiruzen ~

Hiruzen looked at Naruto. _'Is that really you, big bro?' _Hiruzen wondered as he saw various figures move towards the location. He began moving to the arena, but was stopped by Hinata calling for him. _'Damn it. I'm going to find out if it is you, believe it!' _He thought and turned to speak with the Hyuuga heiress.

~ With Naruto ~

Within a split second, various ANBU ops surrounded Naruto while holding katanas trained on him. "Stop!" A loud voice yelled from the stadium. Everyone turned to the seats where Kushina was seated, until the Hokage got their attention. "As of 23 days ago, Naruto Romanov was removed from the Bingo book and any action taken against him or the group from Kumo will be considered an act of War!" Minato said, then swallowed hard. "And I would like to apologize for putting him there in the first place. There were no aggravations on his part to the village." Minato admitted, but as cut off as A stood next to him.

"Furthermore, Naruto-san applies as a Chunnin candidate. As such, he is granted the amnesty that all of the contestants get." A agreed, making the ANBU sweat. They all nodded and disappeared, leaving the contestants there. "The match between Naruto Romanov and Temari of the Dessert will now begin. Are both contestants ready?" Genma asked, getting a nod from Naruto and Temari. "Begin!" He yelled and jumped out of the way.

~ Temari VS Naruto ~

Temari smirked as she unsealed her fan and twirled it around herself. "You're much cuter without the helmet on." She remarked, making Naruto smirk. He unsealed his own bow and armed it with a flick of his wrist. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." He shot back. "Really? I know a nice little spot in my bedroom where I'd love to tie you up." She remarked. "I doubt you could before you were taken out." Naruto said as he motioned to the fuming Samui and Yugito in the stands. As soon as Temari turned to see, he took advantage of the situation and charged.

Temari quickly swung her fan at him, sending a huge wave of pure air at him. He quickly replaced himself with a rock to escape the blast. _'Not above, under, or to the sides, so..' _Temari thought as she folded her fan and swung it backwards, making it block the sharp edges of the bow Vee had in his hand."Not bad." Naruto said, then used the bottom of his bow to block the bottom of her fan. "You didn't think you were the only one who had bojutsu training, did you?" Naruto asked with a smile. Temari grinned and completely turned her body, using the momentum to deliver a stronger blow with her fan.

Before she could land it, Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, positioning the sharp end of his bow at her throat. "Nice try. Very flexible.. I can work with that." Naruto whispered in her ear, making her blush at the feel of his body pressed against her back.

~ Up in the Stands ~

"If he doesn't die, he's going to wish he had..." Samui muttered while Yugito nodded in agreement.

~ Back in the Fight ~

'_Shit, I need to get some distance!' _Temari thought as she pushed him back and jumped away. As soon as she landed, she saw Naruto fire an arrow at her. "Did you really think that was going to work against me?" Temari asked in an amused tone as she sent a wave of air at the arrow. As soon as the air hit the arrow, the arrow exploded, engulfing a major part of the arena in a fireball. The wind around it fed said fireball, making it grow larger. _'Shit, this guy doesn't play around.' _Temari thought as she looked around to see if there was anything in her surrounding that could help her.

'_I need to think of something before I lose.' _She thought until two arrows whizzed past her head, making her turn to look at the sea of raging flames. "Don't you think this is getting out of hand? I wouldn't want to hurt such a beautiful Kunoichi." A voice said behind her. She turned, but saw nothing behind her. _'Then where?' _She wondered and unfolded her fan. It floated for a moment in front of her and she jumped onto it. With a small burst of wind chakra to the fan, she took off to the air and surveyed the area. _'If I was a cute blonde with a fetish for explosions and weapons, where would I be?' _She wondered until various Kunais whizzed past her.

'_Good thing this fan is reinforced..' _She mused as she felt various kunais slam into the underside of the fan. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, she looked to see various copies of Naruto shooting various kunai and shuriken at her. She went through a series of hand seals and shouted "Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough!" She yelled. A large gust of air shot towards the floor. She then threw a Kunai with an explosive tag towards the arena and detonated it. The Wind pushed the flames forwards, making a large gust of fire impact the arena. Various poofs of smoke were heard, indicating the clones had dispelled.

Temari sighed until she saw the real Naruto emerge from the ground. _'Not bad, turning your own opponent's strategy against him. Let's see what else you can do.' _ He mused and made 20 shadow clones. Two clones grabbed him and the rest of the clones grabbed one of the clones. "Fire!" Naruto yelled. The clones threw him with all their strength. Temari's eyes widened as she saw the human bullets flying towards her. She used wind chakra to fly away, but was stopped as a clone flew in front of her. She flew back and avoided another, trying to keep her wits about her. She dodges the remaining five clones and looked to the Arena to see Naruto gone.

"Where did he go?" She whispered, until she saw a shadow over her fan. She quickly looked up to see Naruto's foot slam on her face, sending the sound of bones crunching through the arena and knocking her off her fan. She was sent plummeting to the arena floor with her fan. Naruto quickly put his into a cross and watched as various clones appeared under him. He quickly used them as steps and ran down towards the arena. As soon as he was in a safe distance from the ground, he jumped and dispelled the clones. He rolled himself into a ball and rolled as he hit the floor, inflicting no damage to himself.

~ With the Girls ~

Samui smiled as she saw Naruto kick Temari down. "He's good, and extremely lucky." A voice behind them said. They both turned to see a woman with red hair behind them. "He is, but it isn't just because of luck." Yugito replied and went back to watching the fight. "Ne, miss Kunoichi-san?" The woman asked, making Yugito turn to look at her. "Could you tell me more about him?" The red head asked in a quiet tone. "Why do you want to know about him?" Yugito asked cautiously. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and he's my son." Kushina exclaimed. Yugito's eyes narrowed and she turned away, followed by Samui.

"Sorry, but we won't sell him out. You had your chance to be in his life and threw it away, you and the Hokage." Samui said, making Kushina flinch at the harsh words. "Please, it wasn't like that!" Kushina exclaimed. "Oh really, so you didn't disown him so your other son could be the clan head?" Yugito asked coldly. "I did, but it was because.." Kushina began, but was cut off by Samui. "I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong people." She said firmly, making Kushina nod and walk away.

~ Back with Naruto ~

Naruto got up from his roll to the ground and turned to his opponent. Where Temari was supposed to have landed, only a destroyed log stood in her place. _'Now where have I seen this before?' _He mused as he unsealed his bow and held it over his head. The sound of steel clashing resonated through the arena as Temari put more strength into slamming the fan over his head. Naruto grinned as he held the bow with one of his hands. The other one quickly grabbed the fan and pulled it down, using the bow as a lever to flip Temari over his shoulder and onto the ground before him. As soon as she landed, Naruto quickly put the sharp ends of his bow a few feet above her throat.

"See how easy that was?" He asked as he grabbed her fan and slammed it into her face, breaking her nose and knocking her out cold. "Temari of the Desert is unable to continue. The winner of the fight is Naruto Romanov!" Genma declared. The stadium erupted into a few scattered cheers from patrons who placed their bets with Vee, but the majority of them remained silent. It was a shock that a virtually unknown shinobi could take out the daughter of the Kazekage. Naruto smirked and walked back to the competitor's box.

~ Competitor's box ~

Naruto smiled as Samui ran into his arms and him a kiss on the lips. Yugito wrapped her arms around his waist and when he turned, kissed him. This caused stares from the contestants and a few scattered cat calls. Naruto smiled and turned to the Arena as Samui and Yugito were called to fight. "Good luck girls." Naruto said, trying to stay neutral in this fight. They nodded and kissed him on opposite cheeks, then left to the Arena.

~ Arena ~

Before the girls could reach the arena, a gust of wind and leaves blew through and in the middle of it stood Sasuke and Kakashi. "Are we late?" Kakashi asked Genma, who sweat dropped. "Yea, as a matter of fact. " He told him, then turned to the Hokage. Minato nodded and Genma looked towards the girls. "Sorry girls, but your match has been pushed back since a previously scheduled match can now take place." Genma said. Yugito was about to retort, but was stopped by Samui. "We understand." Samui said and dragged Yugito back to the competitor's box. In the middle of the stairway, Yugito glared at Samui.

"Why did you let them do that to us?" She asked in a mad tone. "The invasion is going to begin soon. We both need all of our strength." Samui reasoned. Yugito fumed, but relented and they both headed back to the competitor's box.

~ Competitor's box ~

"What happened?" Naruto asked the girls as they arrived back into the box. "Our match was pushed back since Sasuke finally showed up." Samui said, making Naruto growl. "But it's for the best. We need to be at 100 % for what's to come." Yugito added in an attempt to calm Naruto down. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he turned to see the Uchiha on the wall of the stadium with the Chidori in his hand. "Fine.." Naruto relented and sat down. "Naruto, is that you?" A voice behind them asked. Naruto turned to see his brother standing there, staring at him. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me. Are you Naruto, my brother?" Hiruzen asked carefully. Naruto was about to respond, until a large explosion resounded through Konoha and three figures exploded from the Kage Box to the ceiling. Large amounts of white feathers rained through the entire stadium, putting all of the civilians to sleep. "It's starting.." Naruto said as he dispelled the genjutsu, all of the contestants followed suit. Everyone watched as various shinobi from Oto and suna began charging into the stadium and attacking the Konoha Shinobi.

~ Main Road-Evacuation site ~

"It's begun." Captain said as he got his shield ready. Natalya reloaded her handguns and Hawkeye checked his arrows. "Avengers, Move out!" Captain yelled as he headed to the large number of people fleeing to the underground shelters. Natalya quickly moved to the first group of enemy ninjas approaching. Hawkeye went to make a roost at the highest point of Konoha, near the T&I building. Hawkeye watched as two large poofs of smoke erupted from the East and West sides of the village and two huge snake summons began moving towards Konoha. One with three large heads headed to the civilian sector while a larger snake with one head mad its way to the T&I building.

A/N: Alright, a bit of light teasing with Temari, but I guarantee you she won't be in the Harem. The winner is…. Mei Terumi! She'll be introduced later. Now, it's begun bwahahaha! I can't wait for the next chapter, it is AWESOME! Now, to answer some reviews!

Anonymous93: Thanks! I do try.

Sabery: Sorry, but I figured she was a loyal kunoichi to Konoha. She wouldn't have worked.

Pensuka: Get the butter!

BioHazard82: Yep, I'm evil, bwahahaha!

Crazylony: I tried to see if she could fit, but in the end she couldn't. Sorry!

Warriorx559: Thanks!

Someguyshere: technically, yes. But she didn't win. Too bad, I was really pulling for her

Nova1408: Exactly. But not yet, next chapter.

Malymac: Oh come on, my cliffhangers are awesome!

A . M . Phoenix: I was hoping for her too, but she didn't win.

The Mouth: I don't really like Sakura. She just seems too…ugh. Even after the time skip, I still don't like her.

Sorry to everyone who was hoping for another girl in the Harem, but no one fit in like those 4. Now, next chapter all hell breaks loose! So go review so it can be updated! Well, what are you waiting for? Go!

Read and Review!


	56. Chapter 56

Last Time:

One with three large heads headed to the civilian sector while a larger snake with one head made its way to the T&I building.

Now:

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto smirked as he saw a wounded Gaara carried out of the arena by Kankuro and followed by the Uchiha. He turned to his team and his little brother. "Guys, you stay here and try to keep the civilian population from getting caught in the crossfire. I'm going after Gaara." Naruto stated in a firm tone, informing them there was no time to argue. "Wait!" Hiruzen yelled behind him. "Are you or are you not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?!" He demanded, his desperation getting the better of him. "I haven't been him for a while, little brother." Naruto replied silently and turned to chase after the Sand Team. Hiruzen cursed and followed after him.

~ Konoha's Main Road – Evacuation ~

Iruka watched as enemy forces broke through the small barricades and began attacking civilians. _'This is not good!' _He thought as he went to join in the fray. He quickly stabbed an enemy in the heart and kicked one away, but his forces were being quickly overpowered by the sheer number of enemy forces swarming around them. "AAH!" A squeaky voice yelled. Iruka turned to see Konohamaru on the floor and Moegi and Udon standing behind him. A large enemy ninja loomed over them brandishing a large war hammer. "My first kill of the day!" The man said in a sick voice and raised his hammer over his head.

Before Iruka could move, a flying disk slammed into his neck, snapping it and knocking him down. The disk continued moving forward until it slammed into a wall and ricocheted back to Konohamaru and his friends. A large figure wearing a form fitting uniform in red, white, and blue caught the shield and looked at Iruka. "Get the kids and civilians out of here! There are still a few people trapped in this building!" Captain said as he pointed to the top of a building. "I need as many Chunnin as possible covering the rooftops and the alleyways! We need to stretch the perimeter back two miles to retrieve any civilians left behind! Anyone gets near and they're not friendly, attack! Suna is in on this invasion, so we can't trust them!" Captain finished.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?!" A random Chunnin from Konoha demanded. Cap was about to respond until a team of shinobi from Oto jumped down from a nearby rooftop and surrounded him. One tried to slam a large club down on his head, only for Cap to block it with his shield and kick said ninja away. He then uppercutted another ninja who was trying to start a technique with the fist holding his shield, slamming the man away and breaking his jaw. The last two tried to stab him with their respective tantos, only for him to grab one's arm and cut it off by slamming his shield down on it. He then turned and stabbed the arm still holding the sword into the remaining ninja's chest, killing him.

Iruka stared, but regained his senses and addressed the remaining ninja. "You heard the man, get civilians and children out of here! I want men in that building searching for stragglers!" He yelled and pointed to the building. "Available Chunnin need to cover the rooftops and alleyways. We're expanding the perimeter two miles back to retrieve any stragglers. Anyone from Sound or Sand tries to get through that perimeter, kill them!" Iruka yelled as all of the ninja moved out. Captain sighed and helped Konohamaru up. "Who are you, mister?" Konohamaru asked in awe. "The name's Captain America, kid. Now go get to safety." Cap said and ran towards the fighting. Iruka quickly took a walkie talkie and called in the incident and description of Cap.

~ With Asuma and Kurenai ~

Asuma punched an incoming enemy nin in the face with his chakra blades, making the man scream in agony as a large chunk of flesh was cut off. He quickly turned to block another enemy's strike while Kurenai put the man under a genjutsu. She quickly wrapped the man up in a tree and then stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly. "Told you this would be fun." Asuma said in a childish voice as he wiped his chakra blades on the dead Oto shinobi. "Well, I hope you're ready for round two." Kurenai muttered, making Asuma look at her with curiosity in his eyes.

She motioned towards approximately 19 enemy shinobi charging towards them. "Shit." Asuma muttered as he took a defensive stance. "In case we don't make it Kurenai, I want you to know that.." Asuma began, but was cut off by a loud series of bangs. They both watched as several of the incoming shinobis dropped with small sprays of blood. Before they could even react, a sultry redhead with a leather uniform jumped down and engaged the remaining hostiles. They watched as the woman ducked under a slash and slammed the small cylindrical object into a shinobi's head, knocking him out.

She then kicked another one behind the knee, making him buckle to the floor. In a fluid motion, she stomped her foot and kicked a man in the head. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, revealing a hidden blade on the tip of her shoe. The last Shinobi tried to get the jump on her, only for one last bang to resound through the battlefield. He fell to the floor with a bullet lodged in his head. Natalya then approached the ninja on the floor, grabbed his neck, and snapped it. She then got up and walked towards Asuma and Kurenai with a slight sway in her hips. "You guys should be more vigilant. That many ninjas could have easily overpowered the both of you." Natalya spoke, then turned.

"Wait, who are you?" Asuma asked, curious about the woman who just took down a large number of enemy shinobis without breaking a sweat. "The name's Black Widow." She responded and walked away. "Wait. Who are you allied with?" He asked, seeing no headband. "Kumo. Any more questions?" Natalya asked, slightly annoyed. "Yea. Want to go out to dinner with me?" Asuma asked in a cocky voice, making Natalya laugh loudly. "Sorry, but I'm a good girl." Natalya said, then looked at Kurenai and licked her lips. "I only play well with other good girls." She finished with a wink. Kurenai was beet red from the innuendo and Asuma was suppressing a nose bleed.

"I should...call this in." Asuma said as he took out a walkie talkie and called it in to the center of operations.

~ T&I Department ~

Inoichi and Ibiki were in the T&I department's war room, receiving calls with info on the invasion. Their job was to direct forces to where they were needed. "Sir, I'm getting various reports of a man in red, white, and blue with a shield taking down enemy Shinobi like they were nothing!" A man on a headset said. "I'm getting reports of a redheaded woman in a black uniform helping out our spread out forces. Asuma Sarutobi says he saw her take out nineteen enemies in five minutes!" Another man said. "Who the hell are these people?!" Ibiki demanded as he slammed his hand onto the desk.

"Apparently, our allies." Inoichi replied and sent a team to the west side of Konoha. "Sir. We're getting reports of another of these unknowns in the building next to our! It seems he's taking down large numbers of enemies with precision explosions." A Chunnin reported to Ibiki. Ibiki growled and quickly went towards the balcony. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw a large snake headed straight towards the building. "Damn it, what the hell is this!" He demanded as he went back inside and grabbed a suicide scroll of explosive tags. "What are you doing!" Inoichi demanded as he took the scroll from him.'

"There's a snake summon a few minutes from the building. If it gets here, Konoha loses its information source!" Ibiki yelled and took the scroll from him. "There's another way, trust me! Jiraiya was seen on the opposite side of the village taking care of another summon. I'm sure it won't be long until he comes back to take care of this one!" Inoichi pleaded. "We can't risk it!" He said and took the scroll. He then went back out to the balcony and was about to ignite the scroll until various arrows flew past him and attached themselves to the summon. Said snake cried in pain and looked to where the arrows were coming from.

One final arrow flew to its' face and detonated. The snake hissed in pain as the explosion triggered the other arrows, sending various large explosions through its body. It had no choice but to dispel and leave the fight as the explosions began tearing into its skin. Ibiki turned and saw a figure land behind him. He turned to see Hawkeye there, bow carefully aimed at him. "Who the hell are you!" Ibiki demanded in a gruff voice. "The name is Hawkeye, and last time I checked I'm the one who saved your ass!" Hawkeye replied, making Ibiki fume. "Now go back inside! I'll secure the perimeter around the building." Hawkeye said. "Why should we trust you?" Inoichi asked cautiously.

"Because I could have let your friend here kill himself to stop that one summon or killed him and let the summon destroy this building. Now go!" Hawkeye yelled. Both men left the balcony and went back inside to the center or operations.

~ With A and Minato ~

A smiled as he disappeared with a burst of speed and appeared behind the Nidaime Hokage. He then slammed his hand against the resurrected Kages body, making the Nidaime lose an arm. He turned to see Minato fighting the first Hokage, zipping with his Hiraishin around the roof to avoid the large wood based attacks. After Orochimaru had gotten them both to the ceiling, his bodyguards had set up the large shield keeping them in and their backup out. Orochimaru had tried to summon the First, Second, and Third Hokage, but the Third Hokage had been stopped by Minato.

"Minato, what are we going to do to stop these guys?" A asked as he ducked under a particularly powerful kick of the Nidaime. "We need to sever Orochimaru's link to the dead. If we can do that, they should go down fairly easily." Minato replied. "And how do we do that?" A asked as he punched the Nidaime with his lightning armor still intact. "We need to separate the Kunai from the body so the link can be stopped." Minato said as he ducked under a large tree root with spikes growing. A nodded and temporarily cut the flow of lightning chakra to his hand. He then punched through the Nidaime's head, grabbing the Kunai and pulling it out.

The Nidaime's body fell to the ground and disintegrated, leaving behind a gooey mess. He then turned to the Shodaime, only to duck under a large snake summoned by Orochimaru.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto looked at the interchange between Gaara and the Uchiha. He had passed Kankuro fighting against Shino on the way here, but left the fight alone. He kept going until he arrived at the point where Gaara stopped and covered himself in sand completely. _'Probably trying to go into full Shukaku mode.' _Naruto mused and kept watching. The Uchiha had the Chidori in his hand and was charging towards Gaara when a large hand of sand erupted from the dome and slammed him away. Sasuke was caught by Hiruzen, who then turned to the mini Shukaku. "Why are you doing this Gaara!" Hiruzen demanded and began molding chakra.

"You! Namikaze, you will prove my existence!" Gaara yelled in a maniacal tone as Gaara fell asleep. Suddenly, large amounts of sand began pouring out of his gourd and engulfed him. The amount of sand grew bigger and bigger until a huge raccoon-like dog came into existence. "Come on and fight!" The now-transformed Shukaku yelled at Hiruzen. Hiruzen bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals, then slammed his hands on the forest floor. "Summoning Technique!" He yelled as the clearing was filled with smoke. From the smoke emerged the toad boss, Gamabunta, with his dagger in a defense position. Shukaku yelled and shot a large condensed ball of wind chakra. "Now you die!" Shukaku yelled!

A/N: Cliffhanger, yet again bwahahaha! Hope you guys like what I did with the Avengers! Now, to answer some questions:

DEATHLIGHTMK2: I know, but alas. Redheads aren't bad either.

Malymac: I feel ya.

Dracohalo117: Considered it, but I chose another way.

Ncpfan: Here, the confrontation is next chapter, or the one after that. I can't remember XD

Sshadowwraith: Thanks, I really appreciate the props.

GoldenFireFox: You'll love it, believe me!

Dregus: Not quite.

Pensuka: Thanks for the popcorn! Usually would have gone for caramel, but butter's just as good.

Wyrtha: Yea, I can't help but think that about Karui. I mean, she beat him for no apparent reason other than to blow off some steam. Anyway, Mei will do. Believe me; she'll fit right in, if not better than the girls. Too bad she isn't at least a blonde, but redheads are fun too.

Warriorx559: Soon, squeaky, soon.

Now, the Avengers have made a deep impact in Konoha. Truthfully, that was a bit of an improvisations, but I love how it turned out. So next chapter is Naruto VS Gaara! Will he win? Will he lose? Will he be rescued by his little brother? I can guarantee you he won't, but which one? Want to find out, go review! Now, Captain Jack has been nice enough to program a Dalek to defend me, but I reprogrammed him to EXTERMINATE people who don't review! So unless you want to die, go Review, bwahahahaha!


	57. Chapter 57

Last Time:

"Now you die!" Shukaku yelled!

Now:

Naruto watched as Gamabunta jumped over the large sphere of compressed wind chakra and charged towards Shukaku. Naruto sighed and bit his thumb, then went through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. "Xiomy!" Naruto muttered as he saw the young bat captain looking at him. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Xiomy asked as she tried to gain her senses of where she was. "Xiomy-chan, I sent a note to Kumo a few months ago with a list of items I would need. The Raikage should have delivered said items. Are they ready?" He asked quietly as he watched Gamabunta slash one of Shukaku's arms off.

"Yea, but it was dangerous storing that stuff in the Bat realm. One wrong move and we would have all been screwed." Xiomy said as she saw the two large animals fighting in the outskirts. "How long will it take Orfeo to get the large crates and get ready to be summoned?" Naruto asked. "About..Five minutes." Xiomy replied as she watched the large toad get sent flying back by a wind bullet. "Go back and get him ready. In five minutes, I'm going to summon him in mid-air" Naruto said to Xiomy. She nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto sighed and looked around. _'I need some way to get directly over them.' _Naruto thought.

He then walked to the highest point in the tallest tree and looked around. _'Perfect spot..' _Naruto mused as he summoned various shadow clones, each one gripping the last one's feet. Their combined weight held the tree back and Naruto climbed on. "Ready?!" Naruto asked the clones who nodded. "FIRE!" He yelled and all of the clones let go, sling shooting him high into the air. He then looked down and went through a series of hand seals. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He yelled and pumped large amounts of chakra into the technique. A large gust of wind roared through the forest and propelled him higher into the air.

As soon as he got to the highest point, he quickly swiped blood onto his summoning tattoo and began channeling large amounts of chakra into it. He slammed his hands into the middle of the air, making a large poof of smoke appear under him.

~ With Hiruzen vs. Gaara ~

Hiruzen watched as Gamabunta deflected several of the Air bullets with his own water gunshots. "Hey boss, how are we going to finish this?" Hiruzen asked the giant toad. "That boy is a jinchuuriki. He has to meet certain requirements in order to be able to summon his Biju." Gamabunta said to Hiruzen. "Think, what did he do before he summoned the Ichibi?" Gamabunta asked. "Nothing, he just fell asleep! Wait, that's it! Bunta, we have to wake up Gaara!" Hiruzen said as he looked at the redhead sleeping on Shukaku's forehead. "We're going to need something that can fight in close quarters for that. Something with sharp teeth.. And claws!" Gamabunta said to Hiruzen.

'_Sharp teeth and claws, sharp teeth and claws..' _Hiruzen thought as a light bulb turned on in his head. "I got it! Bunta, charge towards Shukaku and be ready to hold him still." Hiruzen exclaimed. Gamabunta nodded and jumped towards the Ichibi, who gripped his stomach as soon as he saw the incoming toad boss. "TRANSFORM!" Hiruzen yelled as smoke covered him and Gamabunta. A large orange fox with nine tails emerged from the smoke and tackled Shukaku. Before Gamabunta could grab onto the Ichibi, a large wind bullet escaped from Shukaku's mouth and hit him in the face, sending him flying away.

Gamabunta looked up to see a large black figure poof into the air holding a huge crate that seemed to be dripping white powder. "Orfeo?" He asked as the large bat summon hurled the crate towards Shukaku. The demonic summon laughed as he absorbed the crate into his body, the sand digesting the white powder and trying to assimilate it to use with his sand. "Did you honestly think such a weak move would work against me?!" Shukaku demanded. Naruto smirked as he walked to the edge of Orfeo's back, seeing the large drop. "Didn't have to. That's sulfur!" Naruto yelled, and then jumped.

Shukaku's eyes widened and he tried to expel the flammable substance from his body, even going as far as ejecting it into the air. "Fire style: Flame Bullet!" Naruto yelled as he expelled a large ball of flames from his mouth to Shukaku's body. "Bunta, some oil!" Orfeo yelled to the toad boss who was just getting up. Gamabunta nodded and expelled a large amount of oil from his mouth to Shukaku. It quickly connected with the flame bullet and ignited, creating a large bullet of toad oil. "NOO!" Shukaku yelled as the fire bullet got near him. As soon as it got near the cloud of sulfur Shukaku's attempts of getting rid of the sulfur had made, it detonated.

The outer detonation triggered a series of larger detonations in Shukaku's body, making the demonic Ichibi explode and Gaara propel to the sky. Gaara was caught by Orfeo and Naruto was caught by Gamabunta. Orfeo dropped Gaara into Bunta's back and dispelled.

~ With Naruto, Hiruzen, and Gaara ~

Naruto sighed as he crawled onto Gamabunta's back and grabbed Gaara. "Hey, where are you going!? I'm not done with you yet, Naruto!" Hiruzen demanded as he saw Naruto jump to the nearest tree, then to the forest floor. Hiruzen fumed and turned to Gamabunta. "Thanks for the help boss!" He said. "Yea, yea brat. Just make sure you introduce me to the Bat summoner when you get the chance. We can all share a drink of sake then." Gamabunta replied. "Sure thing boss!" Hiruzen replied with a smile and jumped towards the forest floor. "I need a vacation.." Gamabunta muttered and dispelled.

~ Forest Floor ~

Naruto threw Gaara to the floor and aimed a gun to his head. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't end you right now!" Naruto demanded. "No! You will not..end my existence!" Gaara said as he tried to manipulate some sand to kill him, but failed. Naruto cocked the gun and pointed it at Gaara's skull. "Last chance!" Naruto yelled, but was pushed away by an irritated Hiruzen. "What are you doing!" Hiruzen demanded. "Ridding the world of one more sociopath." Naruto muttered and aimed his gun at Gaara. "Stop it! He wasn't in the right state of mind!" Hiruzen said.

Naruto groaned, but relented and holstered his gun. "Fine.." Naruto muttered. "We'll finish this later!" Hiruzen hissed, only to be stopped as a voice resounded through the air. "How? How are you two so strong?!" Gaara demanded through tears, the thought of being killed finally hitting him hard. "What?" Naruto asked the downed Gaara. "Why are you so strong?!" The boy demanded. Naruto laughed at this question. "Fine, I'll humor you. It's because people took a chance and trained me. They taught me their beliefs, and I took them as my own. One of them was that anyone who killed for fun had to be killed!" Naruto said with a glare. Gaara gulped.

"People like you shouldn't be left free. You kill people for the hell of it, and it's my job to defend them! All of the people I care about.. And even the ones that don't care about me or want me dead! I am the first of the new Avengers, and I will live by their code until I die!" Naruto said. Hiruzen listened silently, trying to get some semblance of what his brother went through. Hiruzen then turned to Gaara and spoke. "I'm strong because I have people who help me. I don't just throw them away. And I have precious people I want to protect. My friends, my senseis, Hinata-chan, my brother. And I'll keep getting stronger until I achieve my dream to keep my precious people safe!" Hiruzen declared.

"So you're strong because.. You care for others?" Gaara asked Hiruzen, who nodded. "You help them even if they don't care for you?" Gaara asked Naruto, who hesitantly nodded._ 'Is that what..True strength is?' _He wondered as he saw Kankuro drag himself into the clearing, barely standing after his fight with shino. "Gaara, we have to go!" He muttered as he fell to the floor. Hiruzen quickly headed to his side and checked his breathing. "Shallow breathing, slowed heart. He's got the major signs of chakra exhaustion. The small bites in his arms point to an Aburame opponent." Hiruzen quickly inspected the downed boy.

Suddenly, a large group of ANBU surrounded them and grabbed Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto. "Hey, leave Naruto alone!" Hiruzen yelled at them, only to be completely ignored. "No can do! He's still in the bingo book." The ANBU said, obviously oblivious to the announcement the Hokage made in the finals. "Figures. You pull their asses out of the fire and they still hate you." Naruto said. He slowly reached into his pocket and dropped a small cylindrical object. Smoke filled the area, allowing Naruto to break free and make a quick getaway. "As the smoke cleared, Hiruzen looked around to see Naruto gone. "You idiots!" He yelled, then went to search for his brother.

~ Stadium ~

Naruto quickly arrived to the stadium to see Samui and Yugito fighting off a couple of sound Jounin. Karui and Omoi were defending a few downed civilians from a squad of sound Genins. He took a small walkie talkie out from his weapons pouch and turned it on. "Report!" He yelled. "Captain America here! Civilians are safe in the fallout bunkers!" Cap reported. "Black Widow here! Scattered fighting is ceasing enough for the Konoha shinobi to handle!" Black widow reported in. "Hawkeye here! Summons are down and no more teams are trying to get into the T&I building!" Hawkeye reported in.

"Good. Fighting is heavy in the Stadium. As soon as you're clear, make your way over here!" Naruto said and slipped the walkie back into his weapons pouch. He then unsheathed the Inuzuka twin fangs and charged in. He sliced a ninja in half and made his way to the girls in the middle of the stadium. He quickly sliced the knee off one of the incoming fighters and ducked under a valley of Kunais. He saw various opponents coming towards him and readied himself, until a large wave of blue fire toasted them to a crisp. "You're losing your edge, Naruto-kun." Samui said as she landed behind him, her back against his.

"Come on guys, you can flirt later!" Yugito said as she landed in front of Naruto, claws blazing with blue fire. "Just don't forget to include me." Yugito finished with a wink. A loud explosion resounded through the area. Everyone looked up to see the large trap the Hokage and Raikage were in go down and various figures jump out.

~ With Minato and A ~

Minato had managed Hiraishin behind the Shodaime and cut the man's head off with his special Kunai. After the Shodaime had been taken care of, he turned to see A slam Orochimaru into the ground, his lightning armor paralyzing him temporarily. "Get out of the way!" Minato yelled and went through the series of hand seals. "Get out of the way! Fire Style: Great Dragon fire!" Minato yelled to A, and then released large amounts of fire in the shape of a dragon head. A quickly jumped out of the way and Orochimaru tried. Since lightning was still coursing through his body, Orochimaru barely managed to jump back to avoid the flames.

Unfortunately for him, his hands didn't react and were caught in the fire, reducing them to ash. "AAAHH!" He yelled in pain. The shield quickly went down and the sound four got into a defensive formation around him. "Stop! We're leaving. The invasion has failed!" Orochimaru stated, teeth gritted to stop himself from screaming. He was quickly picked up by Jirobo and carried away. Minato tried to chase after him, but was stopped by A. "What are you doing!?" Minato demanded. "We can't let him get away!" Minato stated firmly. "Look around you! Your village just survived an all out invasion. They need you now more than ever!" A said. Minato looked around and saw various Shinobi from Suna and Oto still fighting on Konoha and relented.

"Fine!" He yelled. "STOP!" A loud yell resonated through the Arena. They turned to see dozens of Inuzuka ninja charging against Naruto. "SHIT!" Minato yelled and he jumped from the roof to try and stop the fighting. A followed suit. With all of the ninja attacking, it didn't seem like they would be able to make it in time.

~ Meanwhile – Above the Arena ~

A figure in a cloak with red cloud designs smirked behind his orange mask. _'Interesting… One has the strength, but not the speed. The other has the speed, but not the brawn.' _The man mused through his vortex in the middle of the sky. "Tobi is going to have fun.." The figure muttered and closed the vortex.

A/N: Hahaha! I think I handled the situation with Gaara well. And another evil cliffhanger! Bwahahahahah! Sorry for the late update, the new arc is getting a bit intricate and I got caught up. Now, to answer some reviews!

Goldenfirefox: They're just henged shadow clones

Unholy messiah: You love the cliffies!

Kitsune of dark fire: Yes, yes I am

Evil reviewer: Technically, the human brain is nothing more than conductive flesh with a small current running towards it, yet we can feel emotion. I'm going with the small theory that Jarvis does as well, not to start a theological debate, but for the stories' sake.

EroSlackerMicha: What do you want for the screwdriver?

Army Assasin 144: I know, but the wiki picture I used spelled it Romanov. As for the Natalya, I messed that one up. We're 55 chaps into the story; I doubt anyone's going to be brutally anal about it now

Wingsofabelle: Just clones.

Kamen rider arashi: Its naru/samu/yugi/mei. The black widow thing was thrown in as an icebreaker of sorts

TheBlackBlade: Sorry man, they just happen.

Now, it's late as hell. One am here. So I'm going to get some shut eye. Next chapter, things get interesting, so read and review! Oh, and I will be posting another chapter tonight since this was technically the Sunday update.


	58. Chapter 58

Last Time:

"Tobi is going to have fun.." The figure muttered and closed the vortex.

Now:

~ Somewhere Far away ~

A large imposing figure sat on a large chair, seeing the festivities of his fellow gods. "Come along, brother. You really must loosen up!" A voice drifted behind him. He turned to see his brother standing there, still in his green body suit and cape, only thing missing was his helm. "What do you want, brother?" Thor asked, slightly annoyed. "Just wondering what's got my brother in such an irritated state. Have a drink." The god of mischief said and handed him a tankard of mead.

"I'm not really in the mood to celebrate." Thor said. "Come on brother!" Loki began, but was cut off by Mjolnir vibrating on the table before him. "What is that?" Loki asked, curious. "I am not entirely sure." Thor said and picked the hammer up. It then began vibrating, almost as if trying to tell him something. He slammed it to the floor and electricity ran throughout it, making a screen of sorts. "What's going on?" Loki asked. "I am not sure Let us watch." Thor said, curious of what Mjolnir would want him to see.

~ With Naruto – In Konoha ~

Naruto grinned as he saw the incoming Inuzuka. _'This is going to be fun..' _He mused as he saw the first one readying his attack. A large shield in red, white and blue slammed against his side, then ricocheted off him and hit two other Inuzukas knocking them down. The other inuzukas turned in an attempt to identify their attackers, only for an arrow to land in the middle of their group. It created a small scale explosion, sending them flying with minor injuries. The last of them panicked and turned to Naruto to take him down, only to yell in pain as their knees were shot out from under them.

All of the people present looked around in an attempt to figure out who had stopped the attack, only for three figures to appear into the stadium. Captain, Natalya, and Hawkeye stood before Naruto, weapons at the ready. "Who the hell do you think you are!" A random Jounin from Konoha demanded. He began going through a series of jutsu, only to be stopped as the Hokage landed right in front of him and punched him out. The man was knocked out before he hit the floor. "STOP! Everyone, stop right now!" Minato yelled to his forces. "The Kumo shinobi have helped us throughout the invasion. They had no obligation to or a treaty that made them!" Minato yelled.

"As such, they will be treated as allies. The Inuzuka attacked Naruto Romanov, and his.." Minato turned to the Avengers searching for the proper word to use. "His family." Captain said as he stepped up and looked at Minato. "His family helped him out. It was self defense, plain and simple. Anyone have a problem with that, they can take it up with me!" Minato yelled. "But Hokage-sama! You saw what he did to my mother!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled. "Yes, but you don't know what your mother tried to do to him." Minato yelled back, shutting the genin up.

"Sir, he holds the Inuzuka Twin Fangs! Those can only be wielded by the Inuzuka clan head!" Another Inuzuka demanded. "He obtained those after defeating Tsume in an all out fight. They are technically spoils. How you attempt to retrieve them is up to you, but know he will not be attacked by any Konoha Shinobi!" Minato yelled, ending the conversation. "Now, there are still a few Shinobi in the village attacking. I suggest we deal with them. Any able bodied ninja is to go out and assist wherever possible. Understood?!" Minato asked. None of the present ninjas responded. "Good! Now scatter!" He yelled as every ninja quickly left to help where they could.

Minato then turned to A, Naruto, Samui, Yugito, Omoi, and Karui. "We have much to talk about. You are not obligated to help, but I cannot handle this now. Please meet me in my office this evening so that I may gather my council and ninja." Minato said and shunshinned away. Naruto turned to A. "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked. " A show of faith. We help them out wherever they need it. Though I must ask, who are these people." A asked, curious about the men and women standing before him. Naruto smirked and turned to his family. "This is Captain America, my father-figure." He said as he pointed to the star spangled hero.

"This is Natalya Romanov, My mother." Naruto said as he introduced the sultry spy. "And this is Hawkeye, my big brother." Naruto said and pointed to the expert marksman. "They are the Avengers. They taught me everything I know. And they are my family." Naruto finished with a grin on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, Naruto said you were dead." A said, intrigued at the possibility of having such strong warriors and teachers at his disposal. "They are dead. These are just shadow clones." Naruto informed the Raikage, ruining the man's parade. Naruto clapped his hands and looked to the team.

"Alright Cap, I want you to go help out in the bunkers. If anyone is injured, take them to the hospital. Other than that, help keep the people calm and situated. Natalya, I want you to patrol the village through the rooftops. If you find anyone not from Konoha snooping around, disable them and bring them in. Hawkeye, you can go to the village walls and secure the perimeter. If any other Shinobi teams try anything, finish them. Everyone have their assignments?" Naruto asked the Avengers, who nodded. "Then move out!" He yelled, making the team scatter. "Alright, now where should we go to help?" Naruto asked his team. "Let's go help out at the hospital or the bunkers." Yugito said with a look that screamed 'im exhausted'. "Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he and his team left.

A stayed behind and watched them leave. _'Damn it Naruto, you just keep coming up with more surprises don't you?' _A asked as he shunshinned away.

~ That Evening ~

Naruto plopped in a large couch in front of the Hokage's office. Situating people after an invasion was a lot more work than he ever imagined. He sighed and felt two weights on his shoulders. He turned to see an exhausted Yugito and Samui resting on opposite shoulders, using him like a pillow. "Come on girls, no time for a nap." Naruto muttered as he tried to shake them awake. He was suddenly smacked by Samui. "Bad pillow! Don't try to wake me up." She muttered. "The Hokage will see you now." An assistant told him. He nodded and woke the girls up. "You guys ready?" He asked and all of them nodded. "Good." He muttered and opened the door.

~ Inside The Hokages Office ~

Naruto carefully walked towards the center of the Hokage's office. Inside were dozens of Jounin level ninjas gathered. As soon as he got to the center, he looked to see the Hokage and Raikage sitting behind two desks. "Naruto Romanov." The Hokage began. "We have gotten various reports of a three man team calling themselves the Avengers helping out after the invasion and during. One helped rescue various civilians as they were being evacuated, another helped out my shinobis when they were outnumbered, and the last took out a summon and a large number of enemy forces." Minato finished.

"Yea.." Naruto said, trying to get the Hokage to reveal his point. "We would like to thank them in person. Would you call them in?" A asked. Naruto took out a walkie talkie and talked into it. "Come in guys." The doors swung open and the Avengers walked in. Cap, Natalya, and Hawkeye quickly made their way to Naruto. "I suppose these are the Avengers?" Minato asked. "Yea. Why?" Naruto asked cautiously. Minato got up and spoke. "On behalf of my village, I would like to thank all of you for what you did. If you hadn't been there, the death toll would have been significantly higher." Minato said and pulled out a small wooden box.

"This award, the "Will of Fire", was made by the third to commemorate those who truly understood the mission of protecting the innocent and their home. You group have shown your understanding of it." Minato said and handed them small medals. "Furthermore, a treaty has been reached between I and the Raikage. Konoha and Kumo are now allies, and together our villages will prosper." Minato finished. Natalya turned to Kurenai and blew her a small kiss, making the Kunoichi blush. "Furthermore.." Minato began, but was stopped as Cap walked to Naruto.

He handed Naruto the shield, saluted, and dispelled. Natalya followed suit, handing him the guns and waving to Kurenai before dispelling. Hawkeye looked at his bow, then tossed it to Naruto along with the quiver and dispelled. Everyone looked at Naruto with looks of shock. "What, do I have something on my face?" He asked. "Wait..so all of them.." Anko began with a stutter. "Were just a fraction of your power?" Asuma finished and his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Exactly!" Naruto finished with a smug grin on his face. Half of the shinobi present were speechless until Kakashi spoke.

"I nominate Naruto-san be made the liaison between Kumo and Konoha." He said, getting various sounds of agreement behind himself. Naruto let out a loud laugh, calling attention to himself. Everyone turned to him with questioning looks. "What so funny?" Kakashi asked, making Naruto look at him. "Kakashi-san, I wouldn't come back here of my own free will even if you paid me." Naruto said, making Kakashi fume. "And why not, Romanov-san?" Kakashi asked curiously. "I don't go back to places where I'm not wanted." Naruto replied, making all of the Shinobi mutter amongst themselves.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked as Minato looked down in shame. "Well, I was disowned by the Yondaime himself. No offense, but if you disown your own child I have little doubt you want him in the first place." Naruto said, making Minato flinch like he had just been slapped. Various Shinobi began talking amongst themselves about the Yondaime's firstborn. Kakashi looked down in shame. "I understand, Naruto-san." Kakashi said, then turned to his sensei. _'What did you throw away, sensei?..' _He thought and stepped down. "If no one has any questions, then you are all dismissed." A exclaimed as he got up.

All of the Shinobi filed out except for Kurenai, who stayed behind to give him a small peck on the lips. She then left with a large blush on her face. Naruto was unable to say anything, until his hand was twisted behind his back and a Kunai was slammed a bit below his crotch into the chair. "What the hell was that!" Yugito demanded as Samui twisted his hand "I have no idea! Please, not the pinkie!" He yelled as his hand was twisted more. Minato slowly turned to the Raikage. "This happen often?" He asked as he watched the probably-kage level ninja get manhandled by two girls.

"Not really, but it's always fun to watch." A admitted. Minato chuckled, then cleared his throat and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san. There are a few people who would like to speak with you." Minato said, getting the girls to let go of him. "Alone." Minato said, trying to get them to clear the room. The girls and A stayed. "Anything that has to be said can be said to them." Naruto said as he kissed Yugito slowly, then turned to Samui and did the same thing. Minato got the idea and turned to the intercom.

"Send them in, please." He spoke. The doors opened and Kushina and Hiruzen stood there. "Bro.." Hiruzen said. "Sochi..is that you?" Kushina asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw them here. Minato quickly joined them and turned to him. "We need to talk." He said. Naruto gritted his teeth, but nodded/

~ Back With Thor and Loki ~

"Impossible! How does he know of them! They died years ago!" Loki stated as he chugged another tankard of mead. "I don't know." Thor admitted as he picked up Mjolnir "I will have to keep an eye on him.." Thor said with a hint of mirth in his voice. Loki turned to his brother and scoffed. "Glad to see you found something to keep you interested, but you know you can't go back to Earth, right?" Loki asked. "Yea, I know.." Thor confirmed with a frown. "Just checking.. he will be amusing to watch, but I'm afraid we may never meet." Loki finished and left Thor to his thoughts. _'Who are you, Naruto?' _Thor thought to himself

A/N: Yea, I've been a tease. Next chapter is the confrontation, I promise. And tomorrow is my birthday, hooray! I won't update, but I will work through my hangover on Wednesday to provide you with your long awaited confrontation! Now, to answer some questions:

Neshoyaju Raizer: You're terrified, wimp! Besides, this isn't the first time these ninjas have survived things that would kill a normal man.

FinalKingdomHearts: Just a slight teaser. He won't be mega active until later.

Dracohalo117: Soon, but maybe

Plums: Sorry, but no. I am, and thus I do!

TheBlackBlade: Please, you love it .

And thus, this is the Monday update. I am going to sleep now since it's one am. Hope you guys love the huge teaser I put in here!


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Big shout out to NCPFAN! Without him, this chapter would not have been as good as it is! And now, here's the confrontation:

Last Time:

'Who are you, Naruto?' Thor thought to himself

Now:

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto sat with his girls as A took a seat in a recliner opposite of him."I'm listening…" Naruto said as he put his fingers together, a common habit of his way of conducting himself with pure logic. "Naruto," Kushina began as she stepped up, "We know what we did was wrong. We want to make it up to you," she said, her voice beginning to break as tears began to flow. Naruto scoffed at her in utter amazement, "You neglected me for years, and then disowned me when I was only nine years old. How exactly do you plan on making something like that up to me?"

"Son…" Minato began, but was cut off as Naruto sent a harsh glare at him, "…Naruto…" he corrected himself, "…we know you have no reason to forgive us. We know what we did. We just…" he paused as his voice began cracking, "…we just want one more chance. One last chance to be a family," Minato finished as tears began welling in his own eyes. "And what kind of chance did either of you ever give to me, huh?" Naruto asked coldly, causing his birth parents to flinch.

Naruto internally sighed and rose from his feet, gaining their attention, before responding, "You had a few questions for me a while back. Well, now I have some of my own." He began to slowly pace the room. "Okay," Kushina said apprehensively, steeling herself as best she could for what she knew would be very difficult questions."It's no secret that I ran away from the Namikaze Estate the night Hiruzen was declared Clan Heir. Tell me, did you know what that meant for me?" Naruto demanded with venom dripping from his voice."We did," Kushina admitted.

"Good. Now, my running away cleared up a lot of problems for you, didn't it?" Naruto asked.

Minato was about to respond, but was cut off as Naruto pressed on, "Of course it did. No one to evict, no one to tell he wasn't wanted anymore. In theory, it was a best case scenario for you, wasn't it?"Naruto turned to face them before continuing, "Now, if I hadn't left, how would you have broken it to me? How would you have told your son that he wasn't wanted anymore? That he wasn't part of your family, just because he couldn't do something because of an incident beyond his control?" Naruto demanded before growling out the last question, enunciating every word.

"How did you plan to tell me that you wanted me out of your family, out of your home, out of your lives, and out of your fucking sight?" Yugito's eyes softened as she heard this. "Naruto…" she began, but didn't continue. She looked to see Minato and Kushina avoiding his eyes. "DAMN IT, ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELVES! STOP BEING SO DAMN COWARDLY AND GIVE ME THE ANSWERS I WANT!" Naruto yelled at the two of them. Samui tried to grab his hand, but he quickly yanked it from hers."Well?!" Naruto asked.

"I…I don't know…" Kushina said through tears, her voice a little more than a whisper. "You honestly expect me to believe that even knowing exactly what you were doing to me that night, that you didn't have a plan on how to go about it?!" Naruto retorted indignantly, "Just how stupid do you think I am?!"Kushina simply broke down and began to sob in body-wracking heaves, seemingly attempting to speak, but unable to utter any words. Naruto simply turned away from her in disgust and set his glare upon Minato."What about you, father dearest?" He spat with venom in his voice, making Minato wince.

"We…we would have done something!" Minato yelled, his mind blank for once. "Oh, and if I didn't want to leave? How would you have handled that?!" Naruto yelled. Minato was about to speak, but was cut off once more by Naruto, "Would you have tried to kick me out? Or maybe had your loyal lapdogs, the ANBU, take me away?" Naruto asked in a restrained voice."Of course not!" Minato yelled back. "THEN WHAT?! Have the local police take me away like a common criminal?!" Naruto demanded. "I don't know!" Minato yelled as he clutched his head with his hands. His posture in his chair was slumped, showing a fraction of how distraught he really was.

Naruto turned to his comrades, "Girls, A, we're done here!""WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT?!" Kushina yelled out desperately while Minato leaped to his feet, a panicked look in his eyes. "Naruto, please, don't go!" Hiruzen pleaded, his own voice beginning to break. Naruto turned to Minato and Kushina, "You two threw me out of your lives with smiles on your faces! Instead of owning up to what you'd done to me, you covered it up by putting my name in your Bingo Book stating that I was responsible for your eldest son's disappearance! Since we arrived here for the Chunin Exams, you two have done nothing but justify your actions and feed us excuses and lies! I'm leaving this village…right now…FOREVER…AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU START TELLING ME THE TRUTH!"

"Okay, okay," Minato answered quickly in the hopes of keeping Naruto from walking out of their lives once more, "You're right. We'll tell you the truth from now on; just please…don't leave just yet." Naruto paused and stared pointedly at Minato and Kushina, waiting for his answer. Minato took a breath and started, "The truth is that we hadn't at that point thought about how we were going to break it to you. We were so caught up in Hiruzen that we hadn't talked about what to tell you, or what to do with you. We probably would have put you in an orphanage or something."

"You mean to tell me that you two really didn't think it through?" he asked, astounded at their lack of foresight or regard for him, "Minato, you said you were an orphan, right?" "That's right," he answered. "Tell me something: did you ever wonder if your parents loved you, or if they just abandoned you because they didn't want you?" Minato closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes…I did wonder."Naruto continued, "And you willingly orphaned me, knowing exactly how it would have affected me?" Minato paled at that, "I…I didn't even…think about that…" He admitted."Of course, you didn't. Thinking about my feelings was too damn bothersome," he responded sarcastically.

Naruto sighed as he approached Kushina, who was crying in her seat next to Minato's, "Did you look for me like you looked for Hiruzen? Did you lose a minute of sleep on me like you did on him?" She choked up more and looked away. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASY! NOW ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!" he roared right in her face, causing her to flinch and cry out in fright as she beheld his furious grimace. "No…" she admitted through her tears, "…no, I didn't." "How often did you even think about me after you disowned me, huh? At night, did you ever wonder if I was okay? Did you ever even wonder if I was alive, for that matter?" Naruto demanded.

Kushina broke down even further as she again shook her head in the negative, "No…I didn't…"

Naruto continued, "Tell me, when did you guys actually begin to look for me? After Hiruzen left? After he decided what happened to his brother wasn't worth it?" Naruto asked, pouring salt over the proverbial wound. "It wasn't like that!" Minato exclaimed. Naruto rounded on Minato, "You keep throwing that around like an old cliché! Well, if it wasn't like that, then tell me – what exactly was it like, huh?! Enlighten me: why did you decide to search for me?" "Was it to appease Hiruzen's desire for closure? Or was it because of my exploits, despite the fact I was considered the black sheep of the family? I truly wonder, if Hiruzen had wanted to kill me, would you have trained him to the end?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course not!" Kushina quickly yelled back at him. "And why should I believe you?! You didn't even think twice about me until Hiruzen was gone. Word getting out of 'Naruto Romanov' only fanned the flames and piqued your interest!" Naruto said to her in an oddly calm voice. He then turned to Minato, "You still haven't answered my question! When did you begin looking for me and why?"

Minato steadied himself and answered. "Kushina looked for you the day after you left because Hiruzen asked her to. He was worried because he hadn't seen you. After that, no…we didn't look for you. Kushina told Hiruzen that you ran away, and we…just put the matter to rest after that. When we found out that Hiruzen knew about what we did to you, he moved out, and refused to have anything to do with us because of what we did to you. As far as wanting Hiruzen back in our home and our family, I'll admit that our search for you started out that way, but…" Minato hung his head in shame before continuing, "…we realized somewhere along the way that we'd truly done you wrong, and…we wanted to try to apologize and make it right and bring you back home and into our family again. And that's why we're here right now."

Naruto stared at Minato and Kushina in utter dumbfounded amazement, "So after what you two did to me, all you have to offer me in compensation is…an apology? How do you apologize for something like this?" "I honestly don't know," Minato responded, "All I know is that I had to try." Naruto paused for a few moments before asking sarcastically yet again, "You said you've always had a thing for the underdog. How come you never saw the one that was always right under your nose?" Naruto asked, making Minato grit his teeth and glare in response.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET INDIGNANT WITH ME, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS, HYPOCRITICAL PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone's jaws to drop, especially Minato's and Kushina's, "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO GET ANGRY WITH ME!"Seeing that he had quelled Minato's indignation, he lowered his voice, though his anger and disgust could still be heard clearly, "That hint of fatherly pride you feel for me and my exploits? You don't deserve it. The men who trained me when you shunned me; the people who fed me, clothed me, and put a roof over my head? They're the only ones who deserve it. You never did anything for me that gives you the right to fatherly pride, especially because you decided that you didn't want to be my father anymore!" Naruto said, making Minato stare at him with wide eyes.

He then turned to Kushina. "You went out of your way to keep me from learning ninja arts. I tried to learn taijutsu, you said my body couldn't handle it. When I tried to even look at a book on sealing, you took it from me and told me to move along." Naruto said, making her shrink. "I did it because of your condition! If someone with good taijutsu got the better of you and had chakra to enhance his hits, he would have killed you! And seals are dangerous enough even with chakra: one wrong move and you could have killed yourself!" Kushina tried to reason.

Naruto let out a small laugh, letting it grow louder and louder.

He then turned to Kushina with a smile on his lips, "And who's the accomplished seal master here? Your husband? I should think not; after all, you designed a major part of the Hiraishin seal. And you're a daughter of the Uzumaki: a clan who take to seals like fish to water, if I remember your husband's inscription properly." Kushina's eyes widened at this, "How…how do you know that? I wrote that in my own personal journal! I always kept that hidden amongst the books of the library!"Naruto summoned two clones, one henged as Natalya and another henged as Tony.

"She…" He began and pointed at Natalya, "…is my true mother. She taught me a fighting style where getting hit and hitting back go hand in hand, even letting me take down opponents a thousand times stronger than I. She also taught me about stealth and a few neat tricks." Naruto then turned to Tony, "This man is a genius, and I like to think of him as an uncle. Despite being only a civilian in his time, he found a way to overcome his limitations and help those in need. He did things that would blow your mind. One of them being scanning the whole Namikaze Clan Library in a few minutes and copying it to perfection," Naruto said, shocking everyone present. "I-I-Impossible!" Minato sputtered out, stunned at the very notion.

"No. Just science. You see, with her help and his, I managed to pull off what Iwa has only dreamed of. I infiltrated the Namikaze mansion and literally stole everything in your library," Naruto said, making everyone gape at him in utter disbelief, "And this was after a few years under their tutelage. Oh come on, don't be so surprised. I even went up to you and said 'Hi'." Naruto told Minato, who's wide-eyed gape turned into a confused one. "Maybe this will jar your memory," Naruto mused as he henged into the face Minato had seen so many years ago. "You're that boy Akane-chan had with her at Hiruzen's party!" Minato yelled.

"Exactly! The one kid you thought would be nothing more than a civilian did what most ANBU would have difficulty doing," Naruto exclaimed with exuberant sarcasm, shocking his family, Minato, and Kushina. "And now, my final question: Why did you stop loving me?" Naruto asked, the last question shocking them. They had no real answer for it. "Hey, big bro…I know you have every right to be angry, but maybe you should take it easy on them…" Hiruzen suggested nervously to his big brother before being interrupted by Naruto raising his hand in Hiruzen's direction.

"I have no problem with you, Hiruzen. You were merely an effect; something that happened due to an action. I do have problems with the causes," Naruto said as he turned to his parents. "We never stopped loving you! How could you say that?!" Kushina yelled at him in an enraged tone.

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Could it be because you KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR HOME WITH SMILES ON YOUR FACES WITHOUT SHOWING EVEN A SHRED OF REMORSE?!" he retorted angrily, "Why did you disown me?! Why did you let me fade into the background and let Hiruzen become the only one that mattered? The one who mommy and daddy were always doting over and teaching things to?!" Naruto yelled at her.

"What we did was for the good of the Clan, Naruto. Hiruzen was stronger than you at the time; he showed more promise!" Minato said. "Oh, that's hilarious," Naruto said as he shook his head. "What's so funny?!" Minato demanded. "That you still think the Namikazes are a clan! And that you honestly believed Hiruzen could do better because he was stronger and showed more promise. Let's start off with the clan thing. Since I've been gone and Hiruzen has been named clan heir, has anything truly changed? Has it grown?" Naruto asked as he paced the office with his hands at his back.

"It seems to me that all that has happened is that it's grown 25% weaker. Not only that, it also has a clan heir that wants nothing to do with the remaining members. So it would have gotten 50% weaker. Three people do no institute a clan, neither do two. So tell me, what did you expect from letting Hiruzen take over? What good has come of it?" Naruto asked. "And how was letting a stronger person become the heir the best thing to do? If it takes strength to rule a clan, then I'm sure Hiruzen can be replaced. The Idiot Brothers have strength that rivals Tsunade's," Naruto mused.

"They're not family," Minato said. "So you only let family take over. Then what about me? Oh wait, I had no chakra. I couldn't have done well, could I? I mean, when does a man with no chakra ever run something well? Should we ask the Daimyo of Fire Country, the big man upstairs, if you will," Minato and Kushina both recoiled at that. "Even if it was for the good of the clan, as you say, how does that make what you did any less evil, heartless, and cruel to me? It seems to me that the only good that came to the 'Clan' from disowning me was that the clan had one less body to clothe and one less mouth to feed," Naruto said, making his former family wince.

"Now I'll ask again, why did you stop loving me?" Naruto asked in a calm voice. "We! Never! Stopped! Damn it, Naruto, we never stopped loving you! We lost you once and had no reason for it. We're not asking for forgiveness; we're asking for another chance! I'd do anything for that! It doesn't matter if I have to defy the heavens or kill the gods, just for one more chance…to spend time with my son!" Kushina yelled. "STOP LYING TO ME!" Naruto yelled right back.

"YOU DIDN'T LOSE ME, YOU CHOSE TO THROW ME AWAY! YOU'VE ALREADY ADMITTED THAT YOU DIDN'T SPEND ANY TIME AT ALL THINKING ABOUT ME, OR LOSING ANY SLEEP AT ALL OVER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! IF YOU LOVED ME THE WAY YOU CLAIM YOU DID, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A SHRED OF REMORSE OR SHAME?! IF YOU LOVED ME, HOW COULD YOU DISOWN ME AND SEND ME OUT OF YOUR HOME WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF HOW TO SURVIVE ON MY OWN?!" He demanded.

Kushina clenched her eyes shut, and began shaking her head while repeating almost like a mantra, "I never stopped loving you! I never stopped loving you!" "Okay," Naruto said, tired of his birth mother's self-delusion, "Forget what I said about not lying to me. Stop lying to yourself!" Kushina's eyes snapped open as she stopped shaking her head, and simply stared at him in guilt and shock. Naruto continued, "The truth is that you both stopped loving me long before you kicked me out of your family. You neglected me and acted like I didn't exist for years, only noticing me when I was trying to educate myself on becoming a ninja, and even then it was only to stop me. And don't tell me it was for my own good and that I wouldn't have stood a chance against someone who could mold chakra, because you knew that my condition was temporary!"

Kushina gasped at this, while Minato closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. Naruto continued, "You could have arranged specialized training for me for a few years. I could have started with the physical conditioning required of a ninja so that I would have been in top condition and my chakra reserves would have grown even if I couldn't access them yet. And then, when I could have accessed my chakra, you could have arranged specialized training for me to learn ninjutsu and chakra molding and control so that I could have caught up with my peers. Did that even occur to either of you?"

Kushina simply shook her head in the negative as her tears began flowing freely once more. Naruto continued, "Aside from all of that, when did either of you even once take a parental interest in me as your child? How can you claim to love me when neither of you even bothered getting to know me, or even making any kind of effort to care for me?" Kushina, unable to lie to herself any longer, closed her eyes and hung her head, "I…I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't." Minato went to his wife's side and looked at him, "Naruto, what we did to you has no excuse and no redemption…"

"Then why do you keep making excuses and trying to justify and minimize your atrocities against me, then, huh?!" Naruto raised his voice at him, cutting him off. "Because the truth of what we did to you is too damn painful for us to bear!" Minato blurted out, his own voice breaking once again, "Naruto, you're right in everything you said. We've both been cowards, and we've been unwilling to see the ugly truth about ourselves! We did stop loving you…and that was our true crime! It's the single biggest regret and mistake of our lives. Even if you never forgive us, we're going to spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you. I will do anything in my power to make you see how sorry we are! Anything at all," Minato finished, his desperation to atone for his action quite evident.

Naruto stared at the broken people in front of him. Despite the fact he truly hated them, he knew he couldn't leave things this way. Natalya was a prime example. She went down the wrong path and got on the wrong side of justice various times, but she was redeemed. All she needed was someone to give her a chance. In her case, it was Hawkeye. If he turned his back on his former family, he'd be turning his back not only on Natalya, but on everything she and the other Avengers taught him.

Despite how much it galled him, he made his decision and turned to his birth parents, "We will never be a family. That much I can guarantee you, Minato and Kushina. Frankly, I think that you're two of the most disgusting and reprehensible excuses for human beings that I've ever seen!" Minato and Kushina began to cry, their hopes at reconciliation with the son they threw away completely dashed before Naruto spoke up once more, "However, I was taught that no one is past redemption, that hate is human, and that forgiveness is rare. Hate is a vicious cycle that only leads to more hate, and I can honestly say I don't hate you."

They perked up at that, their eyes becoming filled with hope, as Naruto continued, "If you hadn't done what you did, I would have never found my family…" he dispelled Tony and Natalya, "…or the loves of my life…" he pulled Yugito and Samui close to him, "…or my new home. It won't be easy, and I'm only doing this to honor what my true family raised me to be, but I believe at the very least we could work to build something, and maybe we can even become friends down the road," Naruto said as he got up from his seat.

"This does not mean that your past atrocities against me are erased. This only means that you have a chance to redeem yourselves. I suggest you take full advantage of it," Naruto said as he went to the door and motioned for the others and Hiruzen to follow, "But honestly, I can no longer stomach the sight of either one of you right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a younger brother to catch up with," Naruto finished and left. As Minato held his wife close to him, he let a waterfall of tears fall from his eyes. These were tears of joy. Despite the fact that they had wronged him so, his son still gave them a chance to be in his life. 'I promise you Naruto, we will not fail you ever again,' Minato and Kushina silently pledged to themselves.

A/N: And that's a wrap! I'd like to thank my Beta ncpfan! He helped me make this chapter so awesome! And long too! Now, to answer some reviews:

Dark Link M Smith: How about a fairy in a jar? Anything to cure this hangover XD

Skyscorch: Thor's going to be more of a spectator, but he will have his hand in the story!

Astelion: You love it!

Wrandral: Thanks, that means a lot. I'm not really into much except what I get on Netflix XD

And thus, I leave you guys for the evening! Hope you enjoyed the confrontation, let me know what you guys think! And let ncpfan too. He really helped me out a lot with this! Now, go review, or else I'll send the original A-Team after you!

Read and Review!


	60. Chapter 60

Big thanks to NcpFan for helping out with the chapter!

Last Time:

'_I promise you Naruto, we will not fail you.' _Minato and Kushina silently pledged to themselves.

That Night:

Minato and Kushina were in the Namikaze Estate, sitting at the dinner table and eating a quiet dinner. Neither had anything to say, as both were immersed in their thoughts and feelings about the afternoon's events, particularly their encounter with their estranged eldest son. It was when they had arrived home a couple of hours ago that the currently somber atmosphere began to hang over them.

~ Flashback ~

_They entered their home tiredly, wanting to do little more than lay down and rest. When they passed through the living room, however, Kushina gasped as a tear fell from her eye, a long-buried memory coming back to her._ "_What is it, honey?" Minato asked in concern._ _Kushina pointed to a corner in the living room, "That spot right there…" she began, "…that's the last place I remember seeing Naruto standing inside this house."_ _Minato flinched at her response. He looked at the spot she was pointing at while she walked up to it. She knelt beside the area she was referring to and rubbed the carpeting with her hand. Keeping her hand there, she began to weep once more._

_As Minato moved towards her to try to comfort her, she sprung up and ran up the stairs, Minato following her in an attempt to calm her down. When she got to the door of the storage room, she opened it up and entered. By the time Minato caught up with her, Kushina was clawing the walls, scratching white paint off of the walls to reveal orange paint underneath it._ "_This was Naruto's room!" she lamented as she stopped clawing, collapsed to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably once more. Minato ran to her and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her in an effort to comfort her._"_Oh, Kami, Hiruzen was right! I am a monster!" she wailed through her sobs._

"_We both were, Kushi-chan…" Minato offered as tears of his own began to fall, "…but he's given us a chance to be part of his life now, and he's willing to be part of ours, too. He's a much better man than you or I; let's just…try to be thankful for his generous spirit, okay?"Kushina simply nodded as she continued to weep, until finally she had gotten it all out of her system. Minato had decided to take it upon himself to prepare dinner for the two of them._

(Flashback End)

"Kushi-chan?" Minato spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled over the house. Kushina looked up at him to show him he had her attention. "I've been thinking…" Minato began, "…there's still a lot more for us to say to Naruto, and we need to do it before he leaves the village." "What do you mean?" Kushina asked somewhat nervously. "I think you know what I mean, honey," he answered evenly, "I mean that…we still haven't really taken full ownership for everything we've done." Minato admitted. "But he said he'd give us a chance…" Kushina began.

"…and I don't want to blow that chance by holding anything back from him," Minato finished, effectively interrupting her. "Well…alright…" Kushina said, "…so what do we need to do, then?" Minato looked directly at her, "We need to start by really apologizing to him, regardless of his reactions, and we need to be specific about it." Minato said."But we already have…" Kushina began again, only to be interrupted once more. "Kushina, you didn't actually apologize to him for anything. You admitted that you did some things, but that was it, and even then, he had to pretty much force it out of you. You didn't even acknowledge that those things were wrong, and you certainly didn't apologize to him for it."

Kushina grew silent. After a few moments, she brought her hands up to her arms and began to shiver. In a quivering voice, she spoke up, "I…don't know if I can…". "KUSHINA!" Minato yelled out in indignation. "I'm scared that telling him the whole truth will be what makes him never want to see us again!" Kushina immediately fired back, "And I can't bear that!"Minato sighed and responded, his voice noticeably more calm, "Kushina, he already knows the truth. You know that. But I think that at the very least, he deserves to know that we understand and realize the sheer magnitude of just what it was we did to him." Kushina continued to stare at him with fearful eyes, "I'm scared, Minato."

"Kushina, this isn't about you," Minato told her firmly, "This is about Naruto AND Hiruzen. This is about doing what's right…by them!" He stated."I know…" Kushina responded softly, "…I know." Minato sighed. "Kushina, do you want to build a relationship with Naruto?" Minato asked. Of course, I do!" Kushina quickly responded. "What are you willing to do in order to do that?" Minato asked. "I already told him that I'd do whatever I had to, even defy the heavens and kill the gods themselves if that's what it took!" she fired right back. "Are you willing to stop living in denial to do it?" Minato asked, causing Kushina to pause and gasp. He continued, "Are you willing to take stock of everything we've done to him, and show enough humility to really apologize to him without making excuses or telling him lies?"

Kushina teared up once more before Minato asked his final question, "Are you willing to come out of your own protective little world and face the reality of what you've done?" The tears began to flow freely at the last question. Kushina's thoughts went back to Minato's office where Naruto had verbally lambasted both of them. She tried to remember when she had apologized to him for something she did, and the only time she had she was sorry was then she realized she couldn't justify her own claims. Minato was right – she had taken no responsibility for her wrongdoings."Yes…" Kushina answered softly, "…yes I am. No more excuses. No more lying to him. You're right, Minato-kun."Kushina finally admitted."Okay, then," Minato began, "Here's what I think we need to do…"

The following day:

Naruto and Hiruzen were enjoying lunch together at Hiruzen's favorite restaurant in the entire village: The Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He was pleasantly surprised when he met the father/daughter duo who ran the stand, as they had both remembered him from when he was much younger. They also treated Hiruzen like family, and extended the same warmth and courtesy to Naruto as well. He found both of them to be very likeable people, and he seemed to blend in to their little "family" rather seamlessly. Hiruzen was currently regaling his older brother with tales of his antics and misadventures while he was in the Academy.

"So after Iruka managed to catch me, he thought I was going to have to respond to what I did to the monument. When he turned to see, it had already started raining and the paint was running off." Hiruzen finished halfway through a bite of noodles, then laughed. Naruto smirked at the few exploits his little brother. "Oh, I got a good one. Have you heard of what I did in Wave?" Naruto asked his little brother, only to get a nod in return. "Are you kidding me? That was the first time I had heard anything about you! Of course, I know what happened," Hiruzen replied with a foxy smile on his face.

"Damn, you seem to know every little detail of what I've done." Naruto mused as he took a bite of the pork cutlet in his ramen. " Well of course! I did promise I was going to find you and bring you back to the village." Hiruzen replied. "You do realize I'm not going to be staying here, right?" Naruto asked in an amused tone. "Yeah, I know…" he began sadly before perking back up, "…but hey, I already did my part. I found my big bro and I got him back home. Whether he stays or goes at this point is up to him!" Naruto grew a large smirk as he turned to Hiruzen, "So tell me little brother, what's the deal between you and the Hyuuga girl?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

Hiruzen's face quickly lit up like a Christmas tree and he began sputtering nonsense. "What, Hinata-chan? She's just a friend from the academy." Hiruzen replied as he tried to sink into his bowl of noodles. The flaps behind them quietly parted and two figures walked in. "Oh, so it's Hinata_-chan_?" Naruto teased, making his brother stutter more. "It's not like that!" Hiruzen tried to argue. "'It's not like that'? Is that a Namikaze catchphrase or something, because I hear all three of you saying that a lot?" he fired back with a chuckle. "Come on Naruto-kun, you shouldn't tease your little brother." A soft voice said next to his ear as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. He turned to see Yugito holding him and Samui ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. You have no grounds to tease," Samui chipped in happily while wrapping her own arms around Hiruzen's front from the back, causing him to stiffen and blush. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at Samui, who answered the unspoken question, "What? He's your little brother, and seeing as we're likely going to be married to you one day, that makes him our little brother, too! So why can't I love up on my adorable little brother?" as she finished, she kissed Hiruzen on the cheek and tightened her hug on him. Hiruzen, to Naruto's surprise and amusement, smirked at him.

Naruto turned and looked at his brother, raising his eyebrow even further. Hiruzen was now trying hard not to laugh his ass off. "Yeah, yeah, just get it out of your system," Naruto muttered. Hiruzen let loose a loud laugh and made hissing noises, followed by noises of a whip striking against a surface. "I am NOT whipped!" Naruto told him. "Naruto-kun, try this." Samui said as she let go of Hiruzen and offered Naruto a piece of…something wrapped in noodles. "Not now, Samui-chan." Naruto turned and told her. "If you don't try this, you have to give me a back rub later tonight." Samui said in a sing-song voice. Naruto sighed and turned to take a bite off her fork.

"Hmm…" he responded as he chewed the strange piece of food and let the flavor roll around in his mouth, "that's actually pretty good." He mused, then turned to Hiruzen again. "You still owe me that back rub…" Samui said as she went back to her noodles, making Naruto deflate. Hiruzen snickered at his big brother's expense, causing Naruto to perk up and look at Hiruzen, exclaiming victoriously, "I might be whipped, but I've got two!" Hiruzen laughed even harder as he exclaimed, "Which just means you're twice as WHIPPED!" Even Teuchi and Ayame fell to the floor laughing. Samui just smiled knowingly at Hiruzen, while Yugito walked up to him and hugged him from behind the same way Samui had, "And that's why we love our little brother!" and kissed him on his other cheek.

They heard the entrance flap ruffle as someone new entered the stand. "We've been looking for you guys." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Karui and Omoi entering the stand, followed by A. "What's up?" Naruto asked as he finished what was left of his bowl and ordered some Sushi for Yugito. "It's time for us to head back to Kumo. We've been away from the village for long enough, and Konoha seems to have finally gotten settled." A informed him. Naruto nodded and turned to his brother. "Looks like my time here is up." He mused and turned to Karui. "Karui, can you please go to the warehouse and pump a bit of chakra into the front door? That should seal it permanently." Naruto informed her.

She nodded and left. He turned to his girls and saw Samui was finished with her bowl of ramen while Yugito had her sushi in a to go box. "We better maker our way to the village gates." Naruto finished as he pulled out his wallet and turned to Ayame. "How much do I owe you, Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked. "I got this one." Hiruzen said behind him as he pulled out his frog wallet. Naruto nodded and headed out.

~ North Village Gate ~

Naruto and everyone else were walking down the village gates as a bunch of kids playing quickly ran through. Various of them were throwing small wooden kunai towards one with a scarf around his neck. Said kid had a small wooden shield he used to block the attacks. Naruto smiled and took a picture of it with the camera from his infiltration scroll. "It seems the Avengers are making a big impact." He mused to himself as he walked towards the gates. Standing at the gates waiting for them were Minato and Kushina. "Hey. What are you two doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we're here for a couple of things…" Minato began, "…ermm…we know that yesterday's conversation was…difficult, to put it mildly, and we realized after the fact that…we left a lot of things unsaid that shouldn't have been. A, can you delay your departure for just a few more minutes, and Naruto, will you give us a few minutes to hear us out?" Naruto looked to A, who said, "I'm fine with it if you are." Naruto looked back at Minato and Kushina, who both looked even more desperate to talk to him then they were yesterday and answered, "Alright." The two of them led him off about twenty yards away from the Kumo delegation. When they stopped, they both turned to Naruto, who began, "Okay, so…" only to stop and gape as he saw Minato drop to his knees and lean forward with his hands on the ground, bowing in prostration to him.

Minato began in a quivering voice, "Naruto Romanov, I have wronged you in more ways than either of us will ever be able to enumerate. I am so sorry that I wrote you off as a lost cause with no potential after your accident, instead of believing in you the way a father should believe in his son. I'm sorry that I stopped being a father to you. I'm sorry for placing the importance of a clan that doesn't exist except on paper over my son, who needed his mom and dad. I'm sorry I stopped loving you when you were still here. I'm sorry I kept you from educating yourself in the shinobi arts. I'm sorry I didn't actually teach you anything else, either…" his voice began to break as it was clear he was beginning to cry, but he swallowed and continued.

"…I'm sorry that I disowned you, and wanted you out of my home. I'm sorry that it was with such a pitiful excuse as believing that Hiruzen had more potential, and for using that to justify casting out my son. I'm sorry that I didn't even care about what you did once you were out of the house. I'm sorry that I looked at you as nothing more than a means to an end as far as getting Hiruzen's love back. I'm sorry I covered up what I'd done and wrongly named you a criminal. I'm sorry for all of the scheming and treachery that I ordered to get you in for questioning…"

Minato sniffled and took a few breaths before continuing, "…But on top of that, I'm sorry for all of the lies I told you, and for all of the excuses I fed you, in an attempt to rationalize my sins against you. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you throughout all of this! I'm sorry for being so cowardly in trying to point fingers and shift blame! I'm sorry for being so arrogant in getting angry with you when you called me out on my hypocrisy, when I had absolutely no right to be! I'm sorry for not facing the truth of this sooner, and using the pain I felt for facing the truth as an excuse for that, because I know that any pain I felt couldn't begin to compare to the pain you must have felt over our betrayal of you when you did nothing to deserve it! I'm sorry, Naruto…for not appreciating what it was we did to you," and as he finished, he stood up and clasped Naruto in an embrace, while speaking quietly into Naruto's ear.

"I'm sorry". Naruto was too stunned to return it, so he just stood there until Minato let go and stepped back. Naruto, with a dumbfounded frown, could do naught but watch as Kushina then fell prostrate before him in much the same way Minato had. Naruto noticed that her fingertips were wrapped in bandages. Kushina began, her voice already having broken, "Naruto Romanov, like my husband, I've also committed too many grievous acts against you to count. I'm truly sorry for not caring for you the way a mother should. I'm sorry that I stopped loving you. I'm sorry that I kept denying it. I'm sorry that I disowned you as well. I'm so sorry that I didn't even leave room for you in my thoughts, and that I was just content to act as though you didn't exist, both before and after that night. I'm sorry that I deliberately stopped you from learning things, and I'm sorry for being so cold-hearted about it, because the true reason behind it was that I thought it would be too much trouble to try teaching you anything, and I didn't want to take time away from Hiruzen for you. I'm sorry that I didn't want you anymore, and I'm sorry…for being such a monster."

Kushina took a few moments to sob some more and sniffle as she continue her tearful apology, "I'm truly sorry for trying to get you to feel sorry for me because of my pain, when the pain I caused you was so much worse, especially when I brought mine on myself and you did no such thing. I'm sorry for having the gall to get angry with you for your accusations about whether I'd be willing to train Hiruzen to kill you if that's what he wanted. I understand that because I taught you nothing at all about anything, and I even stopped you from learning on your own, and then casting you out of my family and out of my home with no knowledge of how to live on your own…I can see how you would have thought that I might want you to die! And as much as it hurts to admit this, I didn't care at the time whether you did or not…and I'm so sorry for that. I'm so sorry for…having the sheer audacity to claim that I never stopped loving you, despite everything I've done! I'm sorry for not truly being sorry until now!"

Kushina continued to weep for several moments before leaping to her own feet and flinging herself into Naruto. Naruto, this time prepared for such a reaction, gently placed his hands on the woman's back, but didn't hold her to himself in an embrace. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Kushina repeated gently into his ear over and over again as she continued sobbing. After several minutes of this, Kushina gently pulled away from Naruto and stepped back towards her husband, never taking her tear-stained eyes off of her former son. Naruto, in his confusion, simply stared at them and asked, "Why are you…telling me all of this, now?"

Minato, having regained control of his faculties, answered his question in a patient, contrite tone, "Because we want you to know that we…we understand and we realize just how horribly we wronged you. We want you to know how much we appreciate your generosity of spirit in giving us the chance that we so do not deserve to…build some kind of relationship with you, and we wanted to show you that we value the chance you've given us by…holding nothing back from you and coming as clean as we possibly could. We wanted to let you know all of this without making any more excuses or putting up any more facades."

Naruto continued to stare at the pair of them for a few more moments before Kushina continued, her voice still quite tear-filled, "Naruto, we're not asking for forgiveness now, either. And we came to give you more than our apologies, which I know really don't amount to much, considering…but we also made some decisions. I…" she looked at her bandaged fingers, "…I spent a good part of yesterday…scratching the paint off the walls in your old bedroom, so that we could get the orange back. We're going to refurnish the room so that…if you ever want to see Hiruzen, or if you just want to come to Konoha for a visit…that room will always be yours. Even if you'll never live here, again…you have a place in our home to call your own…and you'll always, always be welcome, there, along with anyone else you want to bring with you. Even if you can't see us as family…we're going to treat you like family whenever you're in our home the way we always should have. We don't expect you to let us be your parents again; we'll never deserve that honor…but we will love you with all we have when you're with us…and when you're not."

Minato took back over, "And if you don't wish to stay in our home, we'll gladly put you and anyone else up in the best hotel in the village; we'll pay for it all. And any time we find ourselves in Kumo, we'll bring Hiruzen with us if he's available and not out on a mission or anything. We're not after anything from you, I want you to know that. We…just want to do as right as we can by you from here forward. Is…that okay with you?" Naruto just continued to stare before regaining control of himself and answering, "Err…yeah, I suppose. Umm…thank you."

Kushina smiled sadly, "You shouldn't be thanking us, Naruto; you deserve so much more from us than this." Minato nodded in complete agreement with Kushina before adding, "But thank you…for the chance you've given us – the chance we never did give you. Naruto Romanov, you're a far better man than I, and I'm…honestly very humbled to stand before you right now." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment before Minato continued, "And aside from that, we're also here to see you off. Please remember that our home is your home whenever you're here if you want to stay with us. You'll always be welcome." Minato said. Kushina had a sad smile on her face as she approached him. She hugged him and laid a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Please take care, Naruto…and…please don't be a stranger," she whispered, then let him go. Naruto nodded with a small smile and returned to his companions. He bit his thumb and went through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground. A large cloud of smoke covered him. As soon as the smoke cleared, a large bat stood beside him. "Hey. Um, who are you?" Naruto asked. "My name is Eptesicus. Orfeo-sama sent me in his stead. I am a flying bat. While I am nowhere near the strength of he, I can hold my own in an aerial fight and I make excellent transport." Eptesicus replied.

"Well, my name is Naruto, Naruto Romanov. Good to meet you!" He said in a happy tone. "Mind taking me and my friends to Kumo?" He asked slightly nervous. "Sure. You just have to ask." Eptesicus replied with a toothy smile. It had been a long time since someone treated him like a summon instead of a vehicle. It was a nice change of pace. Naruto smiled and turned to A and the rest of his team. "You guys ready to go?" He asked as he jumped up to Eptesicus' back. Everyone nodded and jumped onto his back. "Everyone, hold on!" Eptesicus said as he prepared to take off. "WAIT!" A voice resounded through the gates. Everyone turned to see a girl with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and twin red marks on her cheeks was running towards them.

Three large dogs followed her closely, panting as they kept up with her. "Yea?" Naruto asked the newcomer. "Are you Naruto Romanov, the Shinobi who took down the Inuzuka Matriarch and now holds the Inuzuka Twin Fangs?" she asked. "Yes, who's asking?" Naruto asked warily. The girl looked to him and spoke "My name is Hana Inuzuka, the heiress of the Inuzuka clan. I am here to retrieve the Inuzuka Twin Fangs from you." Hana said and looked at him. "Sorry, but these are mine now." Naruto replied, making her look at him with a downcast expression. She then looked at him. "Then I want to ask for your hand in marriage!" She replied, making everyone present turn to Naruto in shock. "W…WHAT?!" Naruto asked, completely taken back by this.

"The Inuzuka Twin Fangs need to remain in the clan. It's obvious that you're leagues above my power level, so beating them out of you is out. If you aren't willing to give them up, then the only way is for me to marry you!" Hana said. Naruto turned to see Yugito and Samui staring at the Inuzuka heiress with dark looks. "Well…" Naruto began, but was quickly cut off by Samui and Yugito, "Oh no, you don't! Naruto-kun is ours!" Yugito said with a fierce glare and venom dripping from her words. "You want him, you're going to have to drag him from our cold, dead hands!" Samui added. "If anyone is going marry him, it will be us!" They both yelled in unison. "Then I'll take the both of you down!" Hana said as she and her ninja dogs got into an attack position.

"Shit, we need to go!" Naruto yelled to Eptesicus. He quickly made a shadow clone and they both grabbed Yugito and Samui. The large bat summon quickly took off, and with a few flaps of his wings, gained enough distance from Konoha so Naruto could let go of the girls. Naruto was about to let go, but was elbowed in the face by Samui. Yugito had already dispelled the clone holding her by head butting it with the back of her head. "What did you do that for?!" She yelled at him. Samui then turned and glared at him. "Now girls, let's not be hasty…" Naruto said as he slowly stepped back. "Why didn't you let us teach her a lesson!" Samui demanded.

"What, you actually thought I was going to say yes to her? Why would I when I have you two?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. Both girls stopped their threatening approach. Despite the fact they had furious scowls etched across their faces, they couldn't stop large blushes from spreading across them. "Do you really mean that?" Samui asked curiously. Yugito stayed quiet, wanting to hear his answer to the question. "Of course, I do. I have two beautiful girls that love me for who I am and care about me. What else could I want?" Naruto asked as he hugged both girls close to him. "Good answer…" Yugito muttered as she gave him a kiss on her cheek. Samui agreed and hugged him close to her.

~ Back in Konoha ~

After Naruto and the girls had left, Hana Inuzuka followed suit, leaving Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen at the gates. Minato and Kushina turned to Hiruzen, who was still standing there. "Hiruzen-kun…" Minato said carefully before Kushina finished for him, "…we were hoping you might want to join us for dinner?" Hiruzen looked to the black point in the sky flying away from Konoha holding his brother and friends. _'If he's able to give them a chance, then maybe I should too…' _Hiruzen mused as he turned to them.

"Sure, why not? What time?" Hiruzen asked, brightening up both of their days. Kushina smiled as she looked to Hiruzen. He may not have forgiven them either, but he had given them a chance just like Naruto had. That was more than they deserved, and they were well aware of it. '_Thank you Naruto. Thank you Hiruzen__,'_she thought as she and Minato headed towards the Namikaze home, "6:30, and don't be late," she replied and left.

~ Time Skip – Kumo ~

Naruto smiled as he got off Eptesicus and looked around. If there was anything in Kumo better than his home, family, or friends, it would have to be the view. He then turned to see Samui getting off the large bat summon, red underwear showing due to her skirt. "Oh yea, the view's the best." He decided with a pervy grin on his face. He was then smacked by Yugito as she jumped off the summon. "Pervert." She muttered. _'Maybe I should wear skirts..'_ She inwardly mused, then shook those thoughts. Naruto was at Eptesicus' side talking to the large summon. "Thanks for the ride, Eptesicus!" He said to the large summon in a playful tone.

"No problem kid. It was good to get out of the summoning realm and stretch the old wings for a while." The old bat said dismissingly. Naruto smiled and patted the wings head. "Thanks. Next time, I'll have your favorite snack ready." Naruto said. "Mango nectar. Till then." The ancient bat said and dispelled himself. Naruto turned to his team and A. "It's late. You guys should just head home. I'll debrief you all tomorrow." A said, dismissing the team. Karui and Omoi quickly left to their homes, leaving Naruto, Yugito, and Samui on the roof. Naruto turned to see Yugito and Samui looking at him expectantly.

"I'm guessing you guys want to meet those people I said you would?" Naruto asked, getting strict nods in response. _'Great, how am I going to explain this one?' _Naruto wondered with a sigh. "Well, let's go." He said as he took off towards the base of Mt Mayinashi.

A/N: Alright you guys, next chapter is when the girls find out about the bunker! I know, I've been spoiling you guys with excessively long chapters. But alas, I am too good for my own good. That and NCPFAN helped me out a lot on this chapter. As you can see, they finally got hit with what they actually did! Now, you guys have finally gotten a long chapter.. 5K words, to be exact. Don't get used to it. It was a special occasion. Now, I'd like to think I deserve some good reviews!

Since most of the reviews I got last time where hate/love on the thing, there isn't much to say. But do tell me how I did. Me and ncpfan worked hard on the chapter! We deserve some level of acknowledgement, even if it is a flame or a kudos! Now, go my loyal minions! Read and Review, bwahahahaha!


	61. Chapter 61

Last Time:

Well, let's go." He said as he took off towards the base of Mt Mayinashi.

Now:

~ Base of Mt. Mayinashi ~

Naruto and the girls quickly landed at the base of the mountain after a few minutes. "Naruto-kun, what are we doing here?" Samui asked as she looked around. "You said we had to meet a few people. What are we doing in the middle of nowhere?" Yugito asked. "We're going to meet those people." Naruto replied as he lifted a large boulder and set it aside. Samui and Yugito approached him and saw a large metal grate. "What's that?" Yugito asked curiously. "Wait a minute and you'll see." Naruto replied. He quickly lifted the grate, revealing a small stairway leading down."Ladies first." Naruto said as he signaled to the stairs.

Both girls hesitantly went down the stairs, careful not to trip on anything. Naruto climbed in after them and shut the metal grate behind him. Darkness encompassed them in the small stairway after the metal grate stopped the few rays of sun from entering. The girls looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Na..Naruto-kun?" Samui asked. "I'm here." Naruto said as he walked past them. He kept going towards the control panel and activated it. Blue neon lights began glowing in intricate designs around the room, giving them some light. Naruto quickly put the password in and turned to see Samui and Yugito staring at the neon lining in the walls like children in Christmas.

"You guys coming?" He asked, snapping them out of their thoughts. Both girls nodded and followed him into the main bunker. _'I really hope the guys are going to be cool with this..' _He thought as he followed them in and shut the door.

~ Inside ~

Samui and Yugito stared in awe at the large room before them. Everything seemed so.. Futuristic. There were large TV screens everywhere, keyboards and computer mice lying before the largest one in the middle of the room. "What is this?" Samui asked as she checked the large armchair in the middle of the room and sat. "This is my home. Well, not just mine. Well, mainly mine." Naruto replied as he took off his Kevlar vest and hung it on a wall near the entrance. "What are you talking about? This place is.. Small." Yugito said as she looked around. The room was large, but it had no kitchen or bathrooms or anything needed to make it inhabitable.

"It's a lot bigger than it seems." Naruto corrected her as he walked to one of the seemingly metallic walls. He lightly tapped it and it opened to reveal a long, clear corridor. "Through there is the kitchen, dining room, debriefing room, and armory." Naruto informed her. Samui quickly left to explore the new rooms as Naruto looked at Yugito. "You're in my seat." He stated plainly. "Well, it's mine now." Yugito shot back playfully."Hmm.. Looks like I'm going to have to take it back by force.." Naruto mused as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. She let out a smile as he carried her to the couch.

Before he could drop her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. That brought him down with her, placing them in a compromising position. Naruto was on top of Yugito looking at her brown eyes. A small blush graced her face as she moved in for a kiss. Unfortunately, a loud perverted giggle ruined the moment. Naruto looked around the room and saw all of the monitors were in hibernation mode except for one. It was completely turned off, indicating someone had been on it, but didn't want to get caught. "Alright, you can come out now Tony." Naruto said out loud.

The screen turned on to reveal Natalya standing there with a blush on her face. "Wait, what were you doing there?!" Naruto asked his surrogate mother, never seeing her as the closet pervert type. "Umm… um… yea, I got nothing." She said in an embarrassed tone. Naruto was about to ask her why she was spying until Samui ran out of the hallway at full speed and slammed into him. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked as the blonde tried to speak. "Alright, speak slowly!" Naruto said, only hearing gibberish coming from her mouth. "The man from your TV! He was talking to me!" Samui said in an out of character tone. She seemed terrified.

Naruto sighed and got up, then sat her down on his seat. He hit a few keys on the keyboard and all of their monitors in the bunker lit up, showing Captain America, Hawkeye, Tony, and Jarvis. "What's all the ruckus?" Cap asked as he looked to see the two blondes in front of him. He then turned to Naruto and spoke. "Naruto, what's going on?" He asked. "Well, you see.." Naruto began nervously. He was cut off as Tony pointed to Samui. "I knew I wasn't seeing things!" He yelled. "You're the man from the TV!" She yelled back. Hawkeye tried to ask what was going on, Tony kept arguing with Samui, Jarvis was making an odd humming noise, and Natalya was talking to Yugito. "Will everyone please be quiet?!" Naruto yelled, getting everyone's attention.

The room grew quiet. "Yugito, Samui, this is my family. The people who raised me since I was little and taught me everything I know. My surrogate mother and internationally acclaimed spy, Natalya Romanov." Naruto said as he pointed to the red head on the screen. "My father figure, the super soldier, Captain America." Naruto continued as he pointed to the man in red, white, and blue spandex. "My big bro and weapons expert, Hawkeye." Naruto said as he pointed to the man in the uniform that resembled his. " Jarvis, the caretaker of this bunker." Naruto said as he pointed to the screen with the man that resembled a hologram.

"And last, but certainly not least, my uncle Tony Stark. The man who became a hero not by nature or coincidence, but by intelligence… and a kidnapping." Naruto finished. "They are my family, my mentors." Naruto said as he turned to the girls. "Naruto-kun, I thought you said your family was dead." Yugito said. "They are. Well, technically anyway. In a loose sense, yes. In a more literal sense, their memory lives on." Naruto said, making everyone in the monitors chuckle at the inside joke. "What do you mean?" Samui asked as she took a seat next to Yugito on the couch. "It's…complicated." Naruto said, making both girls glare at him.

"We have time.." Yugito said as she got comfortable. Samui followed suit and put a nearby throw pillow behind her back for support. Naruto sighed and was about to speak until Captain America cut in. "Wait Naruto. Are you sure they can be trusted?" Cap asked, concerned about their intentions. "Yes. I'm sure they don't mean me any harm." Naruto said, remembering the good times he had with them and the bad. They didn't care about his abilities or his weaponry or anything of the sort. Through all of their adventures, they had cared about him. When he was up against Tsume, against the ANBU team, against the odds. They stood by his side and made sure they were there every step of the way. They proved their loyalty, and gained his in return.

He smiled as he turned to Yugito and Samui again. "You guys can keep a secret, right?" He asked. "What.. What is it?" Samui asked quietly. "Well, it's my life story. You guys did say you wanted to learn more about me, right? What do you say? Want to see the man behind the mask behind the mask?" He asked in a serious tone. Yugito turned to Samui and nodded, getting a nod in return. "It's what we asked for." Samui said in a serious tone. "Well then, we need to start at the beginning…" Naruto mused as he began at the time he met the Avengers. He continued with his training years, omitting a lot of the stuff he learned.

He went on to the few missions he did to graduate until the super soldier formula. "Wait, what was the formula?" Samui asked. Cap took this one. "It was a formula made to make the ultimate soldier. Before it could be mass produced, it was used on me. It worked to perfection, but the creator of the formula was killed shortly after. No one was ever able to recreate it while I was alive. It took Jarvis a bit over six years to replicate a weaker version. While it was a lesser formula, it still managed to give him unparalleled speed, stamina, strength, an overactive metabolism, and chakra reserves." Captain said. "Unfortunately, the power needed was too great. It destroyed the bunker.

From then on, Naruto explained to them what he did in Wave and how he managed to run across them. " So when you stumbled upon us, you were already heading here?" Yugito asked. "Yea. This is the property I told you my friends had left me behind. Anyway, then our story began." Naruto finished. "So, they made all of the stuff you use?" Yugito asked, curious about that aspect of his life. "That was made by me with the help of Tony. He was damn good with technology when he was alive." Naruto said as he turned to the master of technology. "I suppose you guys are going to want some time to get to know each other. I'll go get some coffee." Naruto said as he slowly exited the tense atmosphere.

~ Back in the Living Room ~

Yugito and Samui sat awkwardly as everyone stared at them, making them uncomfortable at the position they were in. "Where is that Naruto? I should go help him.." Yugito said as she tried to exit the room. The door to the kitchen was quickly sealed off. "Sit. Now." The voice of Natalya said, sending a cold shiver down Yugito's spine. She quickly sat down besides Samui and looked to the screens. "Now, you've asked your questions. Time for us to ask ours." Natalya said, getting a nod from the rest of the Avengers. "First off, what is your relationship with Naruto?" Cap asked. Both girls began to blush. "Team mates?" Yugito tried. "Close friends? Samui tried to chip in.

"Girlfriends?" They both asked, making Tony shed a tear. "Are you ok, stark?" Hawkeye asked. "I'm …I'm just so proud of him.." Tony said through fake tears, making everyone present sweat drop. "Get a grip Stark. What are your intentions with Naruto?" Natalya asked in a serious tone. _'Why the hell are we getting the third degree?' _Yugito internally wondered with a sweat drop growing on the back of her head. "Well.. we.." Samui began, actually unsure of how to address the question. Yugito smiled and put her hand on Samui's shoulder. When Samui turned, she gave the fellow blonde an assuring smile, then turned to Natalya with a steeled resolve.

"We love Naruto. There's no denying that. He explained to us these specific details of his life weren't meant to be public. He means a lot to us. To me, he's.. perfect. He treats me how I should be treated, not how the village does because of the Nibi. He's nearly gotten himself killed a few times just for my sake, and he asks for nothing in return. When I'm with him, I feel safe. I feel loved, wanted, happy. I feel on top of the world. I never want him to leave, I love him." Yugito admitted in a small voice. Natalya blinked and turned to Samui. "What's your story?" She asked. "He's risked himself for me various times. At one point, I almost died. Before I died, my life flashed before my eyes." Samui said

" I saw him.. and me. We were grown up, and in a small cabin in the woods. He was playing with a small blonde boy that looked like him except with my eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, until I saw myself walking out of the cabin." Samui said with a blush spread across her face. "I was pregnant. He was so good with my son.. and me. When I'm with him, I feel .. its indescribable. I feel safe, secure, happy. Just seeing him brightens my day . I feel loved. When he holds me in his arms, I feel like he's always going to be there for me. I love him without a doubt." Samui finished. "..Alright then." Natalya said.

"I don't know if you honestly love him or not. But he seems to trust you two, and I've never seen anyone make him as happy as he has been since he came to Kumo. I suppose it was because he met you two?" Hawkeye asked, making both girls blush red. "But if you really love him and he really loves you, then who are we to judge?" Tony asked. A knock on the door grabbed their attention. "Hey guys, open up." Naruto said from behind the door. Natalya smiled and opened the door remotely. Naruto stepped inside with a tray holding various cups of iced coffee. He looked to see a blushing couple of blondes on the couch and his family looking at him with suppressed smiles.

"Did I miss something?" He asked out loud. "You always do. It's getting late Naruto. You and the girls should get some sleep." Natalya said. He nodded and turned to the girls, only to see them already up. "You guys ready to go?" He asked. "What are you talking about? We're sleeping here." Samui said, getting his attention. "Wait, what?" Naruto asked as he turned to see Natalya unsealing the door leading to the bedrooms. "Come on, Naruto-kun." Yugito said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the hallway. "Now where are we staying?" Samui asked as she looked around.

"Well, this door is my room. You guys can take any room you want." Naruto replied as he opened his door. Yugito and Samui quickly pushed past him into his room and looked around. "Looks nice. Clean, roomy, big bed. I want it." Yugito said as she laid down on the bed. "Ditto." Samui said as she collapsed besides Yugito. They both then took off everything except their underwear and slipped under the covers. Naruto smirked and took off his cargo pants and shirt, then joined the girls under the covers. They both cuddled to his sides and hugged him close. Naruto smiled and pulled them close to himself. He smiled as he slowly fell asleep, relishing the feeling of having his loved ones with him. There were finally no secrets there. No anything. It was just them. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Last time, I announced that ncpfan had helped me on this story. I would like to ask some of you guys to go check out his story. He's damn good with the emotional stuff and delving deeper into the characters personas, bringing them to life and making them their own! He is damn good at it. And for all the Naruto/Kurenai fans, he's got a story with that pairing and a damn good storyline! To Really Know Someone. I read a bit of it so I could see if it deserved the seal of approval, and it by far exceeded my expectations!

I do plan on going back and reviewing it later. There's also The Gateway to the Soul. Sounds Damn good in my opinion. Now, back to the story at hand:

As you can see, I made Yugito and Samui pretty lax as far as the bunker goes. Though they do have their questions, they have been rather accepting of the situation, mainly due to their feelings for him and his feelings for them. Anyway, I hope you guys like what I did with this chapter, and a new Arc is going to be introduced to the storyline soon! Now, to finally answer some reviews

Malymac: you and me both, but I do have a thing for redheads, so she's staying the way she is!

Wrandal: Thank you. I do try to update on a daily basis, excluding Saturdays and if I'm being extra lazy, Sundays. Oh, and all national Holidays XD

Youko Taicho: She was returned at the beginning of the invasion, before Naruto fought.

Gardien1204: Thor's always watching. He's a pervert XD

Turbomagnus: I'm considering just closing the Inuzuka fangs subplot, but if you have ideas, pm them to me.

Kamen rider Arashi: If you liked that, you should go check out this guy's profile. He's the one who helped me out with most of the stuff XD

Dercein: Pues si, es lo menos que pudieron haber hecho.

EroSlackerMicha: thank you, I do try! By the way, awesome pervy fanfics!

AMPhoenix: I might do something with that later on.

Now, Go search for ncpfan's profile and give him some reviews! Oh, and drop a review here as well! I love reviews! They're warm, fuzzy, and shiny. That is not to say I'm distracted by shiny ob…ooh, a quarter! Gotta go! Read and Review!


	62. Chapter 62

Yes, it's a chapter for Christmas! Enjoy!

Last Time:

There were finally no secrets there. No anything. It was just them. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Now:

~ Next Day: Morning ~

Naruto slowly stirred from his sleep. "What..What time is it?" He muttered as he turned to the clock that was always at his bedside._ '10:53. I must have slept in.' _He mused as he tried to get up, but found himself stopped by a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Yugito lying on top of him, her blonde hair cascading over her face. He tried to move his arm, only to feel another weight on it. He turned to see Samui cuddling to his side, her beautiful face looking towards him. _'Great, how am I going to get out of this one?' _He mused. He looked around to find some sort of escape plan, but found he was thoroughly trapped.

"Looks like someone's up.." Yugito muttered. He looked to see her chocolate brown eyes looking into his azure eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Naruto asked in a quiet tone, trying not to wake Samui up as well. "You didn't. That thing pressing up against my side stomach did." Yugito replied, making Naruto blush. "Sorry about that. Damn thing has a mind of its own.." Naruto said in a quite tone. "I don't mind.." Yugito said as she kissed him softly. "But not yet." Yugito said as she got off Naruto and the bed, then woke Samui. Samui slowly rubbed her eyes opened and looked around.

"Where's your shower?" Yugito asked as she looked around. "And a good morning to you too." Samui said through a yawn. "Sorry about that, Samui-chan." Naruto said apologetically. "The shower is the door in front of this room. I'm going to go get some coffee." Naruto muttered as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll get some coffee too." Samui said, but was stopped as Yugito grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't. I know you were just pretending to be asleep." Yugito said, making Samui blush."What were you trying to do, you pervert?" Yugito said in a teasing tone. Samui blushed and followed Yugito into the shower.

~ With Naruto – In the Kitchen ~

Naruto sighed as he poured cream and sugar into his coffee cup. He took a sip and turned to see Tony in the small screen besides the coffee maker. "Have fun last night?" Tony asked in a teasing tone, making him smile. "I thought Natalya was making sure you behaved?" Naruto shot back, making Tony smirk. "She can't hold me for long. Now, I want details!" Tony said in a perverted tone. "We fell asleep, plain and simple." Naruto replied, making Tony sniffle. "Why?! Why couldn't he learn from my stash of books?!" Tony asked dramatically, making Naruto sweat drop.

"Hey, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. It'll happen when it happens. And by the way, those books did give me a few pointers for the future." Naruto replied in a rare instance of perverseness on his part. "What books?" A voice behind him asked. He turned to see Yugito and Samui standing at the doorway of the kitchen. "Nothing special, just some literature." Naruto said, trying to lose the extra attention. "Yea, sure." Yugito said in an exaggerated tone. "Make sure you let me borrow them sometime, Naruto-kun." Samui said with a wink as she poured two cups of coffee for herself and Yugito.

"Naruto, you marry that girl! Marry her now!" Tony said. Naruto smirked and turned the screen off. "What's the plan for today?" Samui asked. "We have to go to a debriefing in the Raikage tower. Luckily, I wear boxers.." Naruto muttered as he finished his coffee and went to go get changed. "What do we do now?" Samui asked Yugito. Before she could get a response, the screen where Tony was turned on and Natalya stood in his place. "How about we take this opportunity to get to know each other?" She asked, making the girls sweat. She may have been a woman like them, but she was damn scary when she wanted to be.

~ Time Skip – 20 Minutes Later ~

Naruto grinned as he grabbed his beret and put it on. He stepped out of the bathroom to see the girls acting oddly around the computer screen in the living room. "Tony, what are you doing now?" He muttered as he walked into the living room. On the computer screen was Natalya with a large smile on her face. "Here he is now." Natalya said as she gestured towards the door. Samui and Yugito turned to see him slowly walking inside. "What's going on?" He asked. "Just telling them about the time you tried to make me breakfast when you were seven." Natalya said, making him smile.

"You can't hold that against me." Naruto said. "There were pancakes on the ceiling!" Natalya shot back, making him blush. "..Fine. You girls ready to go?" Naruto asked as he headed to the door. "Sure. Natalya, can we finish this later?" Samui asked as she put on her kumo flack jacket that looked like a garter belt. "Actually, Cap and the rest of the team want to see you lot in the debriefing room." Natalya said, delaying their report to the Raikage. Naruto nodded and turned to the girls. "You guys don't mind, do you?" He asked shyly. "Not really. It will be good to get some insight on how you work." Yugito said. Samui nodded and they both followed him to the debriefing room.

~ Debriefing Room ~

Naruto, Samui, and Yugito stepped into the room to see the rest of the Avengers. " Glad to see you could join us.." Cap said in a teasing tone. "Don't bother. They didn't do anything." Tony commented on the side, making Cap deflate slightly. "Guys, can we stay on subject?" Asked Hawkeye, slightly annoyed by the perverted nature of Tony rubbing off on Cap. "Hawkeye's right. Now, we're going to ask you guys to give us the details of everything that happened during this mission. Nothing is to be omitted since this will all go onto personal records. Do you agree?" Natalya asked. "Are the records going to be confidential?" Samui asked in a shy tone.

"Yes. The way these debriefings are designed is for the whole team to give their side of a story and for other members of the team to be able to call out any lies without fear of repercussions." Natalya explained. Both of the girls nodded. "Now, let's start at the beginning.." Tony said as he started the recording software in the debriefing room. "Then we're going to have a long talk.." Naruto said as he unsealed the replica of Captain America's shield he had made. He set it down in the middle of the table, then motioned for the girls to take a seat. "Well, it all started when.." Naruto began.

~ One Long Recap of the Chunnin Exams Later ~

Cap watched from his screen as Naruto tossed the small picture of Konohamaru playing with a shield. "So as soon as they knew we were allied with you, this Kakashi proposed you be the liaison for the two villages?" Jarvis asked. "Yep." Naruto said as he poured Samui and Yugito another cup of coffee. "Exactly." Naruto replied with a slight smirk. "Naruto.." Natalya said in an unsure tone, making everyone turn to her. "Are you sure you really forgive your family?" she asked, unsure of whether he had actually forgiven them or if he felt he was forced into it by her situation.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure at first.." Naruto admitted as he took a sip of his coffee. Tony, who had been holding back all of this time, finally exploded. "Then why the hell did you forgive them?" He demanded. After what had happened to Naruto, Tony had gotten a deep hatred for his parents. There was no reason for them to let him fade like that, and the fact they did still angered him to no end. "Wasn't it you who told me "Where a man comes from doesn't really matter, the important thing is, where he's going."?" Naruto asked, making Tony smirk at the reference. "That was one of the first things I taught you.." Tony said, remembering the first time he had given Naruto a book to read.

"Yep. Grudges are boring, and in the end they do nothing but eat away at you until there's nothing left." Naruto continued. "Heatcliff from Wuthering Heights. You still remember that?" Tony asked, actually surprised. "Of course. Besides, the past is behind me." Naruto admitted. Cap smiled as he looked at Naruto and pondered how much he had grown since he first found them. _'When he first came to us, he was a scared kid, mad at his parents and looking for a way to prove them wrong. You've grown to be a fine man, Naruto.' _Cap thought as he hugged Natalya.

"I guess we did a good thing raising him, huh?" He whispered to her. "We all did." Hawkeye said behind them. "Way to ruin the moment.." Cap said, making Hawkeye smirk. "Hey, I had a big part in his development! I was his confidant, the one person he could go to with anything he wasn't comfortable speaking with you two about." Hawkeye said, trying to prove his point. "What did he go to you for?" Natalya asked, slightly annoyed. "Well.." Hawkeye began, but was cut off by Naruto. "Guys, we're still here." Naruto said, making them all sweat drop. "Right.." Cap said, trying to regain some composure.

"Alright, well, we have all that we need. Dismissed." Natalya said, making Naruto nod. He turned to the girls and began explaining to them they needed to omit the part of the ANBU attack in the Forest of Death, the Negotiations, and the Hidden Base. "So, what do you think?" Hawkeye asked Natalya. "Well, I may not like that he forgave his parents.." Natalya admitted, "But I have to respect the fact he did. He's growing up well." She relented. The whole group talked amongst themselves until Naruto finally spoke up.

"Guys, it's getting late. Me and the girls still have to go report to the Raikage. We'll be back later." He stated as he looked at the clock that read 3:00 pm."Sure." Natalya said as she signed off. "Let's go." Naruto said as they exited the bunker. After everything was shut tight and sealed, they quickly headed off to the Kage tower.

~ Kage Tower ~

"Glad you could join us." A said as he motioned to the couch where Omoi and Karui were sitting. "Sorry about that. We slept in." Samui said as she took a seat. Yugito quickly followed and Naruto took a seat before A. "Alright, where do we start, any questions in particular?" Naruto asked A. "Why don't you begin with why 10,000,000 ryo were deposited into the Kumo budget by an 'Anonymous benefactor'? Then, we can move on to the increase in wind jutsu, and we'll finish off with why I have various letters from the Inuzuka asking to bargain for some 'Twin Fangs', whatever that is." A finished. Naruto smirked. "Well, it all started when.." Naruto began.

~ One Long Explanation Later ~

"Do I even want to know what happened with the Fangs?" A asked, since Naruto had omitted his fight with the Inuzuka clan head. "Probably not. Plausible Deniability." Naruto replied, making A relent. "Fine. Now, we must discuss how the money is to be used in Kumo. While it was inappropriate for you to settle this.." A began, but was unable to continue because he didn't know what had actually happened. "Incident?" Yugito chirped in. "Sure, incident. I propose.." A began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh no. It was my right to negotiate terms of settlement. Now, out of those ten million, three are to be deposited into my private account. Two million are to be sent to a fund for orphanages. Two other million are to be put into the hospital's budget to help out with operating costs and to help start a medic Nin corps. The last three million can be used for whatever else is needed. And the Inuzuka fangs stay with me. " Naruto finished.

Before A could try to reason with Naruto, he was cut off. "I believe I have been more than generous with my terms, and in the end they do help Kumo." Naruto said. A relented. "Fine, but the wind jutsus are to be made public for people with interest in the matter." A finished. "Of course." Naruto said with a smile. "That being said, any of you want to add anything to his story?" A asked the rest of the team. Naruto turned and waited for his team to continue. "Go on now. I won't bite your head off for reporting." Naruto assured them. "We really don't have anything to report, Raikage-sama." Yugito said while the rest of the team nodded behind her.

"Are you sure, Yugito-chan?" A asked in a serious tone. "Of course." She replied. A nodded and went back to his desk. "Well then, payment for the A-rank mission will be deposited to your individual accounts and you all have been given two weeks off as a result of your excellent performance. Do try to use this time to relax. Naruto-san, that money will be deposited to your account and the rest will be sent to their individual destinations." A assured them. "Dismissed." He finished. Naruto nodded and he and his team exited through the door. On their way out, they bumped into Mabui at the secretary's desk filling out some paperwork.

"Hey Mabui-san. How are you?" Naruto asked politely. "Naruto-san, am I glad I caught you. I need to ask you for a personal favor." Mabui said as she reached for a pen and paper. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "A friend of mines is in some real deep trouble and he could use some help. I was hoping you would do it. You will be paid, of course, but this would have to be kept off records." Mabui said, grabbing Naruto's interest. "And what could be so important that your friend can't go to the police with it?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, he just asked me if I knew someone who could help." Mabui admitted.

"Sure, I'll help. Just point me in the right direction." Naruto said to Mabui, making the woman smile. "Sure, just head down to the lowest level of the Raikage tower. He should still be there since his shift hasn't ended. Ask for Yugo. Yugo Ashikoba." Mabui said as she wrote a quick note. "Tell him I sent you and he should fill you in on the rest." Mabui finished. Naruto nodded, took the sheet of paper, and turned to his team. "You guys go on and head home. I'll handle this." Naruto assured them. Omoi and Karui left, leaving him with Yugito and Samui. "Guys, I can handle this." Naruto assured them.

"We know you can. But we can't go home without you." Samui replied. "Sure you can." Naruto replied. "Wrong. We don't know how to get back in." Yugito corrected him. "Wait, you meant to my base?" Naruto asked as he headed to the elevator. "Of course. Why?" Samui asked. "I thought you said you were going home." Naruto replied as he walked into the elevator and hit the lowest floor button. "Home is where the heart is." Yugito said, making him sigh in defeat. "Fine. Let's go." Naruto finally relented.

~ Bottom Floor – Morgue ~

Naruto looked around at the small dim hallway. "What is this place?" Samui asked as she stepped forward. "Let's find out.." Naruto said as he walked down the hallway to the door at the bottom. As soon as he got to it, he opened it to find a man jotting down a few notes on a notepad. There was a sandwich on top of a corpse next to him, making Naruto raise an eye. "Yugo Ashikoba?" Naruto asked. The man looked up to him, black eyes behind circular glasses. His black hair was sticking to his forehead and there were various stains on his lab coat. "Who's asking?" The man asked, revealing a swollen cheek.

"The name is Naruto Romanov. Mabui said you needed help with a problem?" Naruto asked as he handed Yugo the note. Samui and Yugito stayed besides Naruto. "Yes, I need some help." The man said as he looked around for a folder. "And what do you need help with?" Naruto asked. The man handed him a small folder. "I'm usually only in charge of this place. However, yesterday, Mabui-sempai asked me to drop off an important document to the court house. From then, it would have been deposited into the vault and used at Thursday's hearing. I figured she was busy, so I agreed to it." Yugo began.

"I..I have no idea what happened. One moment I'm walking and everything is fine, the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain to my neck. I looked around, but my vision started getting blurry. The last thing I remember seeing was…someone over me. All I noticed was the red hair. She was wearing all black. I need to get that file back before this coming Thursday!" Yugo said. "It's Monday. How do you propose to find a thief?" Naruto asked as he began to see why Mabui didn't want this mission on record. If it was discovered he lost them, he'd lose his job and Mabui could lose hers as well.

"Ah yes, I apparently dropped one of the sheets that was part of that document. It's in that folder. I can only assume that whoever took it needs the whole document, so they'll try again soon." Yugo said. Naruto opened the folder to see what looked like a signed confession, or at least part of one. "Interesting.. Alright, I'll help. Here's what we'll do." Naruto said as he turned to the girls, then Yugo. "You need to go about your business as you do when you leave. Samui and Yugito will follow you to make sure you're safe. I'll stay here. If I can guess, she'll probably attack you and demand the rest of the papers. If she does, you'll direct her to the rear entrance of the morgue. Once she's in, I'll confront her." Naruto finished.

"What about them? Can't they just stop her?" Yugo asked. "No, she seems to be a pro. If she is, she probably won't crack. Especially if she fears her contractor more than her captor. They'll make sure you don't get roughed up too badly." Naruto said as he turned to the girls, who nodded.

~ Cloud Nine Hotel ~

A tall figured looked around her room. She got a duffel bag and headed to her bathroom. _'I hate these kinds of jobs, but I guess there aren't many opportunities for a girl to do some fundraising.' _She mused as she took off her dress. Her undershirt and bra quickly followed. She then opened her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of black skin tight leather pants. She put them on, then put on some black shinobi sandals with a medium length heel on them. She looked to herself in the mirror and sighed. _'All of these covert missions are killing me.' _She thought as she pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail.

Two small bangs fell forward and framed her face. She put on a snug fitting leather jacket and zipped it up. He breasts were pushed up against the tight leather, emphasizing their size and shape. "At least I look good." She mused as she reached into the duffel bag. She pulled out a small mask and put it around her eyes. (Think Black Cat's mask that goes around her eyes.) She then looked into the mirror and applied a deep red lipstick. "Looks like its time I finish what I started." She mused as she opened her hotel window and jumped out.

A/N: Ooh, a new villain? Who is it? You'll find out if you review! And happy Christmas to all! Sorry I didn't update last night, last minute Christmas shopping sucks. Now, to answer some reviews!

Beserkians Fury: You know my pain XD

Angel's guardian: I considered burning it, but the plot would have been shot to hell XD

Raveman2: Wow, hahaha!

Final Kingdom Hearts: Just an intro to a femme fatale and a crucial chapter and then part II

And that's all I can think of answering! Here's your fix, now I want mine! Go review damn it! Ti's the season and my Christmas presents sucked, so I need a make up! What are you waiting for? Go Review! JD(From SCRUBS (Which I do not own)), Show them how it's done!

JD: REEEEEAAAD AND REVIEEEEEWWWW!


	63. Chapter 63

Last Time:

"Looks like its time I finish what I started." She mused as she opened her hotel window and jumped out.

Now:

~ Outside of the Kage Tower – With the Thief ~

She looked at the Kage tower, then to her watch. _'Where is he? His shift should have ended half an hour ago!' _She thought. Before she could keep ranting, a figure walked out of the tower. It was Yugo; he was wearing a trench coat and a hat in hopes of staying incognito. _'Interesting..' _She mused as she silently followed him on the rooftops. She followed him as he went to pick up some milk and then turned into an alley. _'Trying to take a short cut home? Big mistake!' _ She thought as she quickly slipped into the alley after him. Yugito and Samui were still in the convenience store across the alley and saw the figure in black follow Yugo.

"Should we go after him?" Yugito asked Samui. "No. We have a moderate view into the alley from here. If things go bad, we can always follow after him. If not, then we just have to wait for him to go back to the Tower to retrieve the document." Samui reasoned, making Yugito nod. They continued pretending to read items, keeping a vigilant eye on Yugo.

~ With Yugo ~

Yugo quickly hurried across the dark alley, his eyes darting everywhere. _'Where is she, she should have caught up by now. Maybe she isn't following me..' _Yugo thought and sighed in relief. He was quickly grabbed by the back of trench coat and slammed into a wall. "GAAH!" He yelled in pin, only for a finger to be put over his lips. "Now now, that wasn't even a fraction of what I can do to you.." A sultry voice said. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman in front of him. She was wearing a tight leather outfit that seemed to be painted on, her jade green eyes were behind a small mask, her medium length red hair cascaded down her back.

"Who are you?" He asked dumbly. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already. I'm the woman who borrowed those files from you last night." The thief said, making his eyes widen. "More like stole!" Yugo accused. "I prefer borrowed. It sounds a lot better than 'stole'. So maybe you can tell me why the files I borrowed from you weren't complete!" She demanded as she backhanded him into the wall. Yugo looked defiantly at her, but stood down. "I'm sorry! I think I must have dropped one of the sheets of paper in my office as I was leaving. You're more than welcome to go look for it in the Kage tower. I work in the bottom floor, the morgue. The back entrance is always unlocked." The man said, only to get a knee to the stomach.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Why would I go into the Kage tower when I'm trying to steal something from it!" The thief demanded. She reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. She opened it and saw his ID with his home address and information. She smirked, then took the keys from his front pocket. "You are to go to the Kage tower and get the last sheet of the document for me. If not, I'll visit you at home, and I won't be quite as merciful!" The thief demanded. Yugo nodded and walked out of the alley, heading directly for the Kage tower. The thief quickly went back to the rooftops to wait for the man to return.

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

Samui sighed as she saw Yugo run from the alley. "Damn it." She muttered and took out a small walkie talkie. "Naruto-kun, she didn't go for it. Yugo's headed your way now, and he looked terrified." Samui spoke softly. "Alright, I've got it from here. You two go and get some rest. I'll meet back up at your place in an hour." Naruto said into the walkie. Before the girls could retaliate, he continued. "Listen, whoever this is it's a pro. They'll probably notice two girls hanging out at a convenience store longer than they should. Just go back to Samui's place. I'll handle it from here." Naruto reasoned.

"Alright Naruto-kun, just be careful." Samui relented. "And make sure you come back in one piece!" Yugito yelled to the walkie after her, making Naruto chuckle. "Will do." Naruto said and cut his walkie off. "Let's go." Samui said as she grabbed a can of lemonade and went to pay for it.

~ With Naruto – In the Morgue ~

Naruto grinned as he quickly closed the folder. He turned to see Yugo walk inside, out of breath and huffing. "Naruto-san, she didn't go for it! She said she wants me to deliver the document or she'll take care of me!" Yugo managed to say through huffs of breath. "It's fine, my team already briefed me on the situation. You stay here and sleep with the stiffs, I'll handle it." Naruto said as he took Yugo's trench coat and hat and put them on. "You can't be serious! You're going to hand it over to her?!" Yugo demanded. "Not quite." Naruto replied, then tightened the trench coat and left.

~ Half an Hour Later – Alley ~

The thief smirked as she saw the same figure walk into the alley. He was wearing the same hat and trench coat as before, along with a blue folder in his hands. _'Good, I'll try to make this quick..'_ she mused as she saw him stand near a sealed trash can. She pulled out a senbon and aimed it at his neck. "Too easy.." She mused as she threw it. Before it could land, Naruto quickly took the lid off the nearby trash can and used it to block the senbon. _'What the hell?!' _She internally demanded as the figure placed the lid back on the trashcan. She smirked and quickly jumped from the roof down on him.

She placed her foot out and prepared to impact it against his head, but was shocked as he caught her foot with his hands. He then pivoted on his rear leg and used the momentum to slam her into the wall, making her yell out in pain. She fell to the floor and looked up to see the figure remove his hat and trench coat. In the place of the skinny man now stood Naruto. He was still wearing his standard uniform. The thief blushed as she saw his tight black t shirt, making Naruto smirk. "Sorry, but this is the end of the line for you." He mused as he picked her up. "Oh really?" The thief asked as she pushed him into the wall and pressed her large assets into his chest, making him blush.

"Maybe I can make it up to you in some other way.." She whispered into his ear. Before Naruto could answer that, her head jerked forward into the wall hard, knocking her out. Naruto quickly caught her as she fell into his arms and looked to see Samui and Yugito standing behind here, eyes fuming with feminine rage. _' Oh shit.' _He thought as he smiled nervously. "OH, is this why you wanted us to leave?" Samui asked in a dangerous tone. "So you could cuddle up with the thief?" Yugito added. "Girls, relax, I can explain. I promise." Naruto said in a nervous tone, making both girls smirk.

"Naruto-kun, relax, we're just teasing." Samui said as she helped him pick up the thief. "We can hold this little party at my house." Samui finished. "You sure Samui-chan? We can always find an empty warehouse around here." Yugito said to her fellow blonde. "I'm sure. I'm rarely there anyway. I'll probably move in with Naruto-kun anyway." Samui said. "Good idea. I'll join the two of you." Yugito said as she helped Samui carry the knocked out thief. "Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked as he walked behind them. "NO!" They both replied in unison, making him sweat drop. "Besides, Natalya thinks it's a good idea." Samui called back. Naruto sighed and followed them back to Samui's place.

~ Samui's Place – Twenty Minutes Later ~

The thief groaned as she slowly got up, a pounding in her head preventing her from concentrating on her surroundings. _'What.. What happened?' _She wondered as she tried to move. Keyword tried, since she soon found her hand and feet zip tied together and a large piece of duct tape on her mouth. _'What the hell?!' _She demanded as she muffled through her mouth. "Oh good, you're up." A voice said. She turned to see the same blonde man from the alley standing before her. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. And if you answer them properly, you can walk away. Now, I'm going to remove the duct tape from your mouth." Naruto said as he grabbed the edge of the strip covering her mouth.

"Don't scream, or they will take care of you." Naruto said as he motioned to the girls behind her. The thief turned back to see Samui and Yugito standing behind her with a rag and rope. _'Probably soaked in chloroform..' _The thief reasoned, then reluctantly nodded. Naruto slowly removed the piece of tape. "Alright, now what's your name?" Naruto asked, trying to start things small. "Just call me.. Black Cat." The thief said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. _'Interesting.. She certainly reminds me of the original, but she's a red head. Nothing wrong with that though..' _Naruto mused as he nodded.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. Why did you take those documents from my friend?" Naruto demanded. She smiled and turned to him, arching her back to make her breast appear bigger. "I just like important things.." She tried to lie, only to get a chuckle from him. "Oh, I don't think so. Those were specific records. You had prior knowledge on them." Naruto said as he pulled out a small can lighter fluid. He quickly traced a circle around her chair, making her eyes widen. "What are you doing?!" She demanded as she tried to break the ropes.

Naruto smirked as he saw the look of pure fear in her eyes. _'God, I hate having to play the psycho..' _Naruto thought as he continued playing the part. "Now, whether you're on the inside of that circle or outside of it is up to you." Naruto stated as he placed the can of lighter fluid under her chair. The thief sighed. _'I hate it when these low lives think they can make me fear for my life.' _She mused, but decided to play along.. "Wait!" She yelled. "Alright, I'll.. I'll talk." The thief said as he saw him about drop a match on the beginning of the trail of lighter fluid.

"I was hired by a mob boss. Those papers are a testimony that would put his brother into jail for a long time." The thief admitted through gritted teeth. "Why are you working for a mob boss?" Naruto asked, but she held her tongue. She turned to see Yugito holding a pair of scissors, super heating them with her fire based chakra. "I really don't want her to have to scar that beautiful face." Naruto said as he caressed her face, making her blush. "Hey, don't get comfy with the prisoner." Samui said, making Naruto blush lightly. "Fine. I need to raise money for a certain cause. It's personal, so I won't say much. Just know that it's a good cause and if I had any other options for missions, I wouldn't take this scumbag's job." Cat finished.

" Where are the rest of the files?" Naruto asked. "He has them. He demanded the whole thing if I was to be paid, and after all I have invested in this, I couldn't let the pay get away." Cat replied. "Alright, well what if we all got what we wanted out of this?" Naruto asked as he sat on a desk and began writing out some rough details. "And how do you propose we do that?" Cat asked, intrigued. "Simple. You know his name his name, I assume?" Naruto asked Cat. "Daiki. Daiki Hiroshi." Cat answered, wondering where exactly he was going with this. "And where does Mr. Hiroishi hang out?" Naruto asked. "A strip club. Near the west end of Kumo." Cat informed him.

"Alright then, I believe we can all help each other to achieve our ends." Naruto said, making everyone raise an eyebrow. "How so?" Samui asked. "Well.." Naruto began, but was cut off as Cat spoke up. "Wait, what makes you think that I would ever help you?" Cat asked as she tried to loosen the zip ties around her hands. "Simple. You get paid, the files go back to where they are needed, the mob boss is taken off the streets, and we let you walk away clean." Naruto offered, making her raise an eyebrow. "Why would you do all of that for me?" Cat asked cautiously. "Simple. You need the money and I need the files. Everyone wins." Naruto reasoned.

"… Alright, I'm in. But I reserve the right to walk away at any time." Cat relented. "Agreed. Now Yugito, how about you release her from her restraints?" Naruto asked. Yugito nodded and headed to Cat with a blade in her hand. Cat sighed and looked downwards, her hair covering her face, not allowing anyone to see the smirk on her face.

A/N: Now guys, I love reviews! They're awesome and keep me motivated. Which is why I take offense when barely anyone reviews. I understand you were busy with the family and Christmas, but I'd like to think my efforts are worth a review! Oh well, now to answer some reviews:

Tormound: You're over thinking things. Who said I'm going to have him use the Chidori or Raikiri? While they are good on their own, they can be made so much better!

Kuro: Same here, but I wanted to do a "Black Cat" from Spiderman, not "Cat Woman" from the Dark Knight

Like I said, not many reviews So guys, review! I could really use a few of them to cheer me up! Now, I have my shiny nickel, but I want reviews! Do it, or I'll send BA and Murdock after you! So, go Read and Review! (BTW, I don't own the A-team! )


	64. Chapter 64

Last Time:

Cat sighed and looked downwards, her hair covering her face, not allowing anyone to see the smirk on her face.

Now:

Samui quickly cut the zip tie holding Cat's hands and moved to the one holding her feet in place. As soon as the zip tie was cut, Cat sprang into action. With a quick kick upwards, she sent Samui back. Yugito quickly got up, but was stopped as Cat grabbed the folder. "Maybe next time, handsome." Cat said with a wink and ran out the open window. Samui slowly got up and was about to give chase with Yugito following closely, but was stopped as Naruto quickly appeared before them. "Stop." Naruto said in a calm voice. "But, she's going to get away with the document!" Yugito tried to argue.

"Samui's got a bad scratch on her forehead, right now that's our biggest concern. Besides, she won't be getting out of here with anything worthwhile." Naruto said as he unsealed a small first aid kit from a scroll in his vest. He motioned for Samui to sit in a nearby chair so he could check the injury. Naruto turned to see Yugito still staring at the window. "Relax, Yugito-chan. It'll be fine." Naruto assured her as he gently sprayed hydrogenated water on Samui's forehead. Yugito sighed and took a seat near the window.

~ 2 Blocks Away ~

Cat sighed as she hid behind a large A/C unit on a rooftop. Truthfully, she had expected a lot more of a fight from those people. _'Maybe I over-estimated them…' _Cat internally mused as she looked to the manila folder in her hand. "Oh well, I got what I want.." She muttered as she opened the folder. She looked at the lone sheet inside of it and cursed. _'Or maybe he's better than I gave him credit for..' _She mused in a sour tone as she hung her head and went back to the small house from which she had escaped. One thing was for sure, this job had gotten a lot more interesting.

~ Back in the House ~

Naruto smiled as he finished checking the wound. The skin had parted, but not by much, and there was no debris inside the wound. "All done." He whispered to Samui, who nodded and got up. A noise by the window caught everyone's attention except for Naruto's, who was too busy putting his first aid kit back into one piece. "Right on schedule." Naruto said out loud, making Cat look at him. "Yea, I figured you were the one who did this." She said as she threw the folder on the ground. It opened to reveal a pencil sketch of her sitting in the chair unconscious. "If anything, you're damn good with a pencil.." Cat muttered as a compliment of sorts.

Naruto smirked and picked the folder up. "Thanks. Now, are you ready to listen to what I have to say, or do you want to try running away again?" Naruto asked in a serious tone, sending a cold, yet pleasurable shiver down her spine. "Oh, baby, keep talking like that and I'll be more than glad to listen. Or maybe you could chain me up so I'll be a good girl.." Cat said in a teasing tone, making Yugito and Samui fume. Naruto quickly stepped in before they could try to tear the Cat into two. "Cool it girls, we need her alive. Now cat, are you going to cooperate?" Naruto asked. Cat nodded and sat in a chair, acting serious for once. "Good. Now, what do we know about this Mob boss?" Naruto asked her.

"He usually hangs out at a strip club, he's expecting me to deliver the paper tomorrow, he owes me 5,000 ryo for the job, and he's not the most well liked Mob boss in all of Kumo." Black cat replied slowly as she took a seat. "Interesting.." Naruto thought as he took out a small sheet of paper and began writing out possible scenarios. "Hmm.. That might work. I think I have a plan, but we're going to have to work together if this is going to work." He said as he looked to Cat. "Wait, you mean we have to work with her?" Yugito demanded in a slightly enraged voice. "Yea, but if this all goes well, we all get what we want." Naruto said to Yugito.

"We get Yugo's documents back, Cat gets her payment, and we take down a Mob crime boss. What do you think?" Naruto asked Cat, Samui, and Yugito. Yugito fumed, but nodded. Samui looked hard at Naruto, then to Cat. "Fine, but you two keep this strictly business." Samui said to Naruto. He then turned to Cat. "Well?" Naruto asked. "I'm listening.." Cat said as she got comfortable.

~ Time Skip – Next day ~

Naruto sighed as he went to the locker room in the bunker. He opened Tony's locker and took out a well cut Italian suit. "Tony, do you really think this will sell 'Mob Boss'?" Naruto asked as he put on the pants and the black leather shoes. He then put on a muscle shirt and headed to the closet again. He pulled out a blue dress shirt and a matching tie and handkerchief. "Yea, that suit is worth more than half of the houses in Kumo!" Tony said exaggeratedly. Naruto smiled and put on the shirt as the door to the locker room opened. Samui and Yugito stepped in, wearing regular business shirts with a skirt.

"Looking good, Naruto-kun." Samui said as she pinched his butt, making him jump. "Samui-chan.." Naruto whined with a slight blush on his face, making the girls smirk. "Just making sure you're focused on the mission and not anything else." Samui dismissed. Naruto smiled and adjusted his tie until Yugito came up behind him and groped his butt. "Hey!" Naruto said in a squeaky voice, making her smile. It was funny to see how much power they had over him, "I still don't see why you guys don't want to go further undercover." Tony replied from his screen, focusing all eyes on him.

"I am not going to let them go in as strippers Tony, no matter how convincing it is!" Naruto replied, annoyed at the thought of having his girls naked in front of other men. "Not only that, but there's no way in hell I would do that!" Samui said in a slightly pissed tone, making Tony flinch. "What about you, Yugito?" Tony asked in a hopeful tone. He quickly shut the screen off as he saw her channeling a ball of fire chakra to her arm, turning it to a fireball. As soon as he was gone, Yugito let the ball dissolve. "Hmm, the outfits he wanted us to wear.." Yugito muttered with a slight blush on her face.

"They were rather…revealing." Samui agreed in a quiet tone, a red blush adorning her face. "I liked them.." Naruto said in a quiet tone, making both girls glare at him. "You're also a pervert, so your point is invalid." Yugito replied in a strict tone, making him deflate. "Fine, let's go." Naruto said as he finished tucking the handkerchief into the pocket of his blazer and put it on. Yugito and Samui quickly pulled their hair up and followed after him.

~ Half an hour Later – Club Cabaret ~

Naruto smiled as he and the girls stepped into the strip club. It was a dark ambient with glowing neon blue and pink lights. He looked around to see various women giving patrons lap dances and some on the stage, shedding their tops as men threw dollar bills at them. A quick smack to the side of his face quickly stopped his sight seeing. "Focus." Yugito growled into his ear, a bit jealous all of those half naked girls could hold his attention so well. Samui was thinking along the same lines as she scouted the room, looking for the description of the Mob boss. Naruto quickly headed to the bar and ordered a scotch as he looked around.

'_Black spiky hair, black shades worn indoors, white suit..' _Naruto thought as he looked around. A crashing sound took his attention to the VIP area, where a woman in a skimpy white thong was being berated by a man fitting the description of who they were looking for. "Think that's him?" Naruto asked as he stood besides Yugito and Samui. "That's him. He's missing his ring finger on his left hand, a sort of punishment amongst the gang. Now, how to approach him?" Samui muttered as she looked around. Naruto was already at the bar, handing the bartender a twenty ryo note. "Hey, what is Daiki-sama drinking?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Single malt scotch. Nothing too fancy, but enough to pack a good punch." The bartender replied. "Let me get the bottle of Auchroisk delivered to Daiki's table." Naruto said as he left a 100 ryo note at the bar.

~ Daiki's VIP Seating Area ~

Daiki Hiroshi was a very serious man. He had been raised on the streets of Kumo, since his father was a drunk and his mother died after the birth of his younger brother. He had a rough childhood until he had gotten a break into becoming a delivery boy for the local Mob. From then, he had made his own connections and his own moves, slowly moving up in the food chain. Now, years later, he was in charge of his own sector of Kumo, his brother being his second in command. _'Then, that damn bitch had to snitch.' _He mused as he thought to the reason why his brother was in trouble with the law.

A local brothel had neglected to pay their protection money, and his brother had been sent to rectify that situation. Things somehow had gotten out of hand and his brother had killed the brothel owner. One of the whores had stepped up and given her testimony. He had a few of his boys take care of her, but the damn testimony still stood. Then, the thief he had hired to steal the damn thing had done it half assed. _'My life sucks..' _He mused as he looked at his empty drink. He was about to motion for his grunt to get him another until a bottle of the stuff was put onto his table.

He looked up to see a man in a black business suit with a blue shirt under it sit across from him. His grunt was moving in to take him out, until a busty blonde woman in a business suit stopped him. She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind him. As soon as it was in position, she pushed it more and snapped it. More men were going to move in until Naruto spoke. "Please don't call any more of your men to move in, Daiki-san. You and I have some business to discuss." Naruto said. Daiki raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, stopping his men midstep. "And what business would I have to discuss with you?" Daiki asked.

Naruto motioned to Yugito, then the bottle. She huffed and poured him and Daiki a drink. He then motioned to Samui. She handed him a Manila folder. He pulled out a picture of Black Cat and put it on the table before him, making Daiki raise an eyebrow. "I believe you know our mutual business partner?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone. "I assure you, I do not know this..person." Daiki replied in a monotone voice, internally sweating. "Really? Then I suppose I should hand the document she had in her possession over to the court house so it will be safe." Naruto said aloud, making Daiki jump slightly.

'_Shit, I can't afford to let a shred of evidence that may connect my brother get back to the incident.' _Daiki admitted. He turned to Naruto and spoke. "I do believe we have business to talk about, Mr.…" Daiki began, but trailed off. "Caffrey. Neal Caffrey." Naruto finished with a smile.

A/N: I Do Not Own "White Collar" or its character "Neal Caffrey". Now, I know in this story, both Naruto and the thief could have easily taken Daiki out, but as far as anyone knows, they're both just new players to the civilian organized crime. Yes, that means no jutsu, sorry. But this arc is vital to the story. It's also the second to last arc before the time skip!

That's right readers, there will be a time skip! Now, I have another poll going on in my profile. Should I make the next part another story or should I keep it going as another extended chapter? You decide! Now, time to answer some reviews!

A . M . Phoenix: Then I will sick Phoenix (Aka Jean Grey) and Wolverine on you! (I do not own X-men )

Wrandral: Since I got no ideas for that, she stayed in Konoha

DragonSkyt: I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises.

Toromound: Ah, but you forget, their basis are to gather chakra and make a deadly attack with it. Who's to say that part on its own can't be used as a basis for another jutsu?

Now guys, I'm very disappointed in the lack of reviews! I give it my all to make sure you guys have something epic to read, the least you can do is stop by and tell me what I'm doing well and what I'm sucking at. So please, leave a review! Oh, and do vote on the poll in my profile!

Read and Review!


	65. Chapter 65

Last Time:

"Caffrey. Neal Caffrey." Naruto finished with a smile.

Now:

~ With Daiki and Neal ~

Daiki motioned to Naruto's seat as he drank his scotch and poured himself another drink. "Tell me, Mr. Caffrey, how is it that you managed to get your hands on my documents?" Daiki asked, annoyed that someone had so much leverage over him. "Well, our mutual business partner and I had a few good dealings back in Ame until a few months ago." Naruto said, knowing that since Ame was in isolation, they would never be able to verify his story. "Anyway, to make a long story short, she ran off with a lot of my money and left a job undone. Now, I need to get my money back. My associates have already apprehended Black Cat and after a few hours of torture, they managed to break her. That is what brings me here." Naruto finished.

"I am sorry, but I do not have your money. Now, if I can get my documents back.." Daiki said, only to be stopped by Naruto laughing and shaking his head. He took a swig of his scotch and looked to Daiki. "Daiki-san, do I look like an idiot?" Naruto asked. "I know you were going to pay well for the retrieval of this document. I have a proposition for you." Naruto said. "While I do appreciate business deals Caffrey-san, what is to stop me from simply taking the documents from you?" Daiki asked in a dangerous tone. Naruto smirked and turned to Yugito and Samui. "I am sure my bodyguards could easily take care of your grunts. Are you ready to talk business?" Naruto asked.

Daiki smirked and grabbed the bottle of scotch, then got up from his seat. "Disable them, but don't kill them. He will be interrogated, and they will be…fun." Daiki said with a smirk. The two men in the club got up , one had a large chain in his hands and the other a small tanto; both of them had vicious smirks plastered on their faces. Samui sighed and was about to charge into the fight when Naruto stopped her. "Neal-kun, what are you doing?" Yugito asked as she saw him loosening his tie and take off his blazer. "I do hate it when a business deal goes sour.." Naruto mused as he looked at an incoming gangster swinging a chain.

He quickly extended his hand and caught the chain. He pulled it close to him and wrapped it around his arm. "..But if anyone threatens one of you, they're DEAD!" Naruto yelled. He pulled the gangster to him with the chain around his arm, then slammed him into the wall. Another gangster quickly charged him with a small tanto in hand, but Naruto threw his hand holding the chain out. It quickly wrapped around the small sword and with a quick yank, pulled it out of his hand. Naruto sighed as he approached the gangster and backhanded him into a wall, knocking him out cold. He then smirked as he headed to the small office where Daiki had retreated.

~ With Daiki ~

Daiki sighed as he heard the fighting outside of his door stop. _'I knew that idiot couldn't handle my men.' _He mused as he poured himself another drink. He leaned back into his chair, only to jump as the door to his office was ripped from its hinges. He turned, only for a hand to slam against his throat and push him against the wall. He opened his eyes to see Neal standing before him, eyes raging with fury. "Want to repeat what you just said about my assistants?" Naruto demanded in an enraged tone, pushing Daiki into the wall with more force. "Now, here's what's going to happen." Naruto growled at Daiki.

" I'm going to walk out of here with me and my assistants. You are going to meet me at this address." Naruto said as he pulled out a small card with an address written on it and dropped it on his desk. "You're going to meet me there in three hours. You bring the money, and I'll bring the document. I get what I'm owed and you get your brother out of jail." Naruto said. He slammed Daiki's head into the wall, making him fall to the floor. He then grabbed the handkerchief from Daiki's blazer and used it to clean his hands. "And clean yourself up, you're a mess." Naruto finished and walked out of his office.

"Let's go." Naruto said to Yugito and Samui as he quickly walked to the exit of the strip club , ignoring the strippers cowering behind the furniture. Samui glanced at Yugito with a worried look, then followed after him.

~ Streets of Kumo – With Naruto and the Girls ~

"Naruto, are you ok?" Samui asked in a slightly worried tone, seeing the boy in a state of mind she hadn't seen before. "I'm fine Samui-chan, I just needed to make him believe me as a gang boss." Naruto said as he winked at her. "But what about what happened with Daiki and his men? Why were you so mad?" Yugito asked, slightly concerned for the blonde. "I'm fine, he just pushed me a bit too far.." Naruto said as he kept walking. "What pushed you do far?" Yugito asked. "Simple. He threatened you girls. He can threaten me all he wants, but as soon as he threatens someone I love, I show no mercy." Naruto replied off handedly, making both girls blush.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? We still have a lot to do to get ready." Naruto said as he rushed towards the address he gave Daiki. It was an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Kumo. Odds are, no one would be dropping by. Both girls were quickly shaken from their stupors as they noticed his retreating form. They quickly followed after him, slightly concerned they didn't know his plan.

~ Abandoned Warehouse ~

Naruto sighed as he looked around the old warehouse. It looked like it was a simple storage area, but it had plenty of potential. He put his hands into a cross symbol and poofed two clones into existence. "You go to the oil refinery and get as many barrels as possible. You, go back to Samui's bedroom and get Cat. We only have a few hours to prepare." Naruto finished with a smile.

~ With Black Cat ~

Cat groaned as she stretched out on the bed. She had been coaxed into staying in this place by that man from last night. _'I never even got his name..' _She realized as she stretched out on the small mattress. She got up and slowly walked around the semi empty bedroom, bare as the day she was born. _'I wonder if he really can do what he claims..' _She mused as she walked towards the bathroom in the closet, only to be stopped by a knocking sound on the window. She turned to see the man she was thinking about at the window. He was dressed in a sharp suit and looked very professional, making her blush slightly.

"C.. come in, it's open." She stuttered out, barely catching herself. _'Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm a woman, damn it! Not some fucking fan girl. Just relax and play it cool.' _She thought to herself as she leaned back into a wall with a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms under her bare breasts, making them more pronounced with a slight lift. As Naruto stepped into the room, he blushed lightly. Standing before him was Cat in all her glory, pushing her breast upwards and a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. "Enjoying the view?" Cat asked, making Naruto shake his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts.

"Eh.. Boss needs you to get ready. The plan is going to start pretty soon." The clone said, making Cat raise an eyebrow. "Boss?" She asked. "Yea, me." Naruto said in a shy tone, making her grin grow bigger. "What's the matter big boy? See something you like?" She asked in a sultry tone, making Naruto grin. "Maybe I do.." Naruto replied. "But I have more than enough waiting for me." The clone finished and dispelled, dropping a small business card. Cat picked it up and read the address. _'This place isn't far away..' _She mused as she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

~ Time Skip - 2 Hours Later ~'

Daiki looked at the warehouse before him with a barely contained rage. This bastard really expected him to pay up for the document? "Well, he's got another thing coming." He muttered under his breath. He motioned for his men to surround the building. There were already five figures on the roof of the building, all wielding various weapons. "Daiki-sama, we have the place surrounded and the men are ready." A man next to him said. Daiki nodded and motioned to his men. "Let's go!" Daiki said in a commanding tone, making the men follow him into the warehouse.

~ Warehouse ~

Naruto grinned as he turned to the door being kicked opened. He watched as Daiki walked into the warehouse like he was in charge of things. "Daiki-san, you came." Naruto said in a serious tone, slipping into his Neal Caffrey persona. "And I see you brought friends.." He mused as he saw the various men storm into the warehouse. "Didn't you learn anything the last time?" He asked as he turned to Samui and Yugito. "Bring her in." He said in a dismissive tone. Both girls nodded and walked to the back of the warehouse. They came back with Black Cat , leading her as she walked with her hands zip tied.

Her makeup was running and her mascara was splotchy, signifying she had been crying. "As promised, our mutual business partner. Did you bring the money?" Neal asked as he held up a silver briefcase. Daiki motioned to one of his men and was handed a black briefcase. "I have your money. Before we get this done, however, there is one more stipulation I would like to add to the deal." Daiki said as he motioned to Cat. "I want her. She goes with me, you get your money, and I get my document. Now, do we have a deal?" Daiki asked as he put the briefcase down. "No deal. Cat still owes me a lot." Neal said as he placed the silver briefcase on a nearby barrel.

Daiki nodded and handed him the black case, then took his own. Neal quickly checked the case and after making sure it was all there, sealed it to a small rock. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my money back." Daiki said behind him. Naruto turned to see his men now wielding the once concealed weapons. "Daiki-san, is this really how you want the deal to end? You can still walk away and I'll pretend like this never happened." Neal offered, making Daiki cackle like a mad man. "Neal-san, I believe I am the one holding all the cards here." Daiki affirmed in a smug tone. "Check again." Neal said as he motioned to his briefcase.

He quickly opened the case to find a crude drawing of Black Cat with a speech bubble over reading a few lines. "Goodbye?" Daiki read out loud as he looked around. "And a bon voyage to you too, sir!" Neal said, making Daiki stare in shock at the businessman. He was glowing as he tossed the stone in which the money had been sealed out the window. "Kill Them." Daiki said in a gruff tone and prepared to leave until Black cat uttered the word he feared the most. "Boom." Her form quickly exploded, creating a chain reaction that caused Neal, Yugito, and Samui to explode. They triggered another chain reaction that exploded the nitroglycerin in the barrels, transforming the warehouse into a giant ball of fire.

~ Nearby Rooftop – With the Real Naruto and Black Cat ~

Cat whistled as she saw the warehouse blow into a large ball of fire. "Wow.. What the hell did you do to cause that?" She asked, actually impressed. "Exploding Shadow Clones and a few barrels of Nitroglycerin." Naruto admitted, making Cat look at him with a critical eye. "So you're a ninja?" She asked cautiously. "Technically, I was never here." Naruto replied as he jumped down the building to the field outside of the warehouse. He looked around until he found the stone he had designated his clone to throw. He channeled a bit of chakra into it and unsealed the case of money. "The files are being recovered from his office by my assistants. There is the money as promised." Naruto said.

Cat nodded and picked up the case until she was stopped by Naruto. "Seeing as I helped get you your money, I do have to ask what you need it for." He said. "Well, there is some truth for it. In Kirigakure, Genocide happens every day ever since the Mizukage began the bloodline purges. I am raising money to help build a rebellion to oppose him." She said, making Naruto smile sadly. "I had heard of it, but Kumo was unfortunately a bit preoccupied to lend assistance." Naruto admitted. "Well, I refuse to let my fellow bloodline people suffer. I don't care if it costs me my life, I will take him down!" Cat said in a firm tone, making Naruto smirk.

"Then you're going to need help." He said as he took a small piece of paper and began writing a few bits of information. "This account.. was made as a reservoir should things ever go sour for me. I believe, however, your cause is a lot nobler. It contains one million ryo. I may not be able to supply you an army, but I can at the very least help you." Naruto finished as he handed her the paper. Cat cautiously took it from him. "Why are you helping me? I did try to rob you a few days ago." Cat asked. "Well, I believe if you have the power to help people, you should. I have enough to keep myself comfortable, and you are in need." Naruto said, making her crack a small smile.

'_Maybe..just maybe, there are still a few good men in the world.' _She thought as he stretched his hand out. "What do you say, Cat?" he asked. "My name is Mei. Mei Terumi." Mei said as she concentrated and coated her hand in lava, making Naruto sweat. "And I could have killed you at any moment." She finished. Naruto grinned and shook her hand. "Naruto. Naruto Romanov, killer of the Golem and Zabuza of Kiri." He said, making her eyes widen. "I could have easily killed you too." He finished, making her smirk. She moved in and gave him a long, passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and letting them fight for dominance.

As soon as it started, she pulled away, leaving him a blushing mess. "Until next time, Naruto-kun." She whispered as she left him in the middle of the rocky field. "Til next time, Cat." He called back with a smirk. He then sighed and left to his bunker. _'Could my life get any more complex?' _He wondered.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the way I introduced Mei! We still have plenty left to go before the major time skip, so let me know how I did. Know, I've been disappointed in the reviews these last few chapters. So next chapter, there will finally be lemony goodness! That ought to get you horny bastards to review more XD. Now, to answer some reviews!

FinalKingdomHearts: Then you'll have to wait for the land of snow Arc. Or the next chapter if you're a pervert. XD

GoldenFireFox: Nope, A is not the boss. But come on, even the most strict place is going to have its seedy underworld.

Malymac: you're more than welcome to write it if you want. In fact, I challenge you!

A . M. Phoenix: Nah, he got her face, but with the mask on. It was inspired by a small little part from an episode of "White Collar", actually.

relyT15: I'll see if I can meet your expectations!

The Mouth: Honestly, I have no idea.

Roboguy45: Pieces to a large scale puzzle, my friend!

BioHazard82: I know, but it was necessary he and Mei have a bit of back story before the time skip, and I had been thinking about black cat for a long time.

Any who, that seems to be about it. If you haven't voted yet, go check the poll on my profile. Oh, and review! If you review, I may be tempted to put the next chapter up early, and I know all of you guys are looking forward to that! So, what are you waiting for? Go!

Read and Review!


	66. Chapter 66

WARRGGHHNING! There be lemony goodness ahead! If ye be under 18, then steer clear of the waters! (Seriously, no underage brats whose parents are then going to complain about their children reading smut while mommy has 50 shades of grey in her bookshelf and daddy has a year long subscription to 75 different porn sites. I've worked too hard on this story, dammit!)

Last Time:

'_Could my life get any more complex?' _He wondered.

Now:

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

"Ne, Yugito-chan, are you sure about this?" Samui asked as she took a sip of her iced coffee. They had retrieved the missing documents from Daiki's office in the strip club a few moments ago and were just waiting for Naruto to show up. "Of course I am. I'm ready. Are you?" Yugito replied through a sip of her cup of coffee. "I am. Then it's decided." Samui said with a small blush on her face. "Good, but we still have to get ready." Yugito said as she finished her coffee. "That's no problem. We'll just have Naruto deliver the documents to Yugo in the morgue and escort him to the courthouse." Samui said after a few seconds of thought.

"Have you been planning this?" Yugito asked with a tick mark on her forehead. While it may have been her idea in the first place, it seemed that Samui had been thinking about it for a while now. "Maybe.." Samui said in a perverted tone, making Yugito sigh. "You're hopeless." She muttered. "There he is now." Samui said as she motioned to the door of the small coffee shop. Naruto had just stepped in and looked around for them. "Naruto-kun, over here!" Yugito waved him over. Naruto quickly approached them "Hey girls, did you find the documents?" He asked. "Aww, straight to business, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked, slightly deflated.

Naruto grinned as Yugito passed him a manila colored folder. "It was in his safe. Not too difficult to crack. Naruto-kun, you really should have a bit of fun. All work and no play.." Yugito began. "Makes Naruto a very dull boy." Samui finished as she traced his cheek with the tip of her finger. Naruto smiled. "I know girls, and I promise we'll all have some much deserved rest after this. I just don't want Yugo or Mabui to lose their jobs after this." Naruto admitted. "Fine, you go deliver the documents to Yugo and escort him to the courthouse. Samui and I are going to go have some fun." Samui said in a teasing tone.

"Alright, have fun." Naruto said as he watched them leave. _'Oh, we will..' _Yugito and Samui thought simultaneously.

~ With Naruto – The Morgue ~

Naruto flipped through the folder in his hands. _'Everything seems to be perfect..' _He mused as he walked into the morgue. "Yugo, where are you?" He asked as he looked around. One of the cold chambers in the wall suddenly sprung open. Naruto laughed as he saw the young man struggle to get out of the storage locker for fresh corpses. "Naruto-san, did you find it?" He asked as he got up and dusted himself up. "Yea, we found it. I'm going to escort you to the court house so we don't have another mishap like before." Naruto said as he held up a manila colored folder. Yugo starred at it with starry eyes like a child on Christmas morning.

"Naruto-san, you have no idea how grateful I am about this! I don't have much money, but.." Yugo began, but was cut off as Naruto headed to the door. "Just cover this and we'll leave it at "You owe me one"." Naruto said as he held up a small receipt. Yugo nodded and took the receipt from him. He looked at the receipt, then to Naruto, only to find him gone. "Wait, who spends 1200 ryo on Nitroglycerin?" Yugo asked as he threw on his coat and left the morgue.

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

Yugito smirked as she saw all of the outfits in the store. She turned to see Samui a stuttering mess, making Yugito's smirk grow into a full blown Cheshire grin. "What's the matter, Samui-chan?" She asked as she walked behind the girl. "Don't think you can handle it?" She asked as she grabbed Samui from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, making Samui blush even more. "You may talk a tough game, but I can see you have no bark." Yugito teased as she pulled Samui to the back of the shop. She then cupped Samui's breast and squeezed them, making Samui moan.

"Oh, do you like the rough stuff?" Yugito asked, making Samui push her away. "No, it's not like that!" Samui argued. "It's fine, Samui-chan. I'm just teasing. Now come on, we still have to get ready." Yugito said as she went back to picking her favorite outfit. Samui blushed as she began looking through the racks.

~ Time Skip – With Naruto ~

Naruto sighed as he finally got back to the bunker. After he had escorted Yugo to the court house, he expected to go home. Unfortunately, security had another thing on his mind. He was put on a lie detector and asked a series of questions to make sure he hadn't seen anything that was considered confidential. _'Yea, right.' _He thought as he closed the metal grate hiding the door to the bunker. "At least I can finally relax for a bit." He mused as he opened the door to the bunker. He quickly looked to see all of the lights turned off except the one in his bedroom. "Guys?" He called out as he slowly stepped inside.

"Anyone in here?" He called out as he ran his hand on the nearby keyboard in an attempt to find anyone, but nothing happened. All of the computers seemed to be turned off, and nothing he did managed to turn them off. He unholstered his weapon and held it in front of him as he walked the unlit hallways of the bunker. _'How the hell could someone get in here?' _He thought as he walked into the open door of his bedroom. As soon as he did, his gun was kicked away from him by a long leg wearing red stiletto heels. Before he could react, a slender hand wearing white gloves grabbed the front of his shirt. He was quickly pulled inside and tossed into the bed.

~ Inside ~

Naruto looked around to see Yugito and Samui standing before him. He quickly tried to suppress a nosebleed as he saw what they were wearing. Samui was wearing a very revealing lacy bra that seemed to only barely cover her nipples. She was wearing a matching pair of panties that seemed too small. Strapped to her back were angel wings and she wore stockings with garter belt that made her legs go for miles. Yugito was wearing a deep red corset with a black and red bra covering her generous bust. She wore a small thong to cover her privacy and long stiletto heels that made her look damn sexy. Over her head were a pair of devils horns. "See anything you like, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked as she pressed play on a small speaker in the room.

The song 'Cherry Pie' By Warrant began playing. Yugito turned her back to him and slapped her butt, making him drool. "I think he does, Yugito-chan." Samui said as she wrapped her arms around Yugito's waist and grabbed her butt. She then kissed Yugito, making the girl moan. "Let's have some fun.." Yugito said as she climbed onto the bed.

~ LEMON ALERT! NOT FOR THE UNDERAGE! ~

Naruto watched as Samui unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down. Yugito kissed him passionately as she undid the buttons of his shirt. "Someone's happy to see us.." Samui said as she slowly stroked Naruto's erection. Naruto groaned as he saw her lick his erection until Yugito stood over him. "Don't forget about me.." She whispered as she slipped her thong off. Naruto grinned like a madman and slowly stroked her trimmed pubic hair, making her mewl in pressure. "Let's see how good that silver tongue of yours is.." She whispered as she sat on his face. Naruto grabbed her by her hips and pushed his tongue into her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Yea, right there.." She whispered as she grinded into his face. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his tongue inside of her, until a finger tap her back. She turned to see Samui standing behind her, panties discarded and tossed into the bedroom floor. "That's no fair, you guys are having all the fun!" Samui said and pulled Yugito into a passionate kiss. Yugito's eyes widened at this. She had never thought of being with another woman, but now. _'Who cares?' _She thought dismissively and wrapped her arms around Samui's neck. Samui pulled away and got on all fours with her pussy facing Yugito.

"Let me have some fun too.." Samui muttered as she began licking the shack of Naruto's cock, making him moan under her. Yugito fumed and licked the outside of Samui's pussy, making the girl shiver in pleasure. Naruto groaned as he felt Samui's warm mouth take him deeper in her mouth. "Oh yes.." He whispered, only to be stopped as Yugito pushed down on him more. "Quiet you!" She whispered as she began thrusting a finger into Samui and began stimulating her clit. "Oh Yessss, right there!" Samui moaned out as she began pushing her hips into Yugito's face. While Yugito may not have had any experience, she knew what got her off and hoped it would get her off as well. _'Judging by the moans, I'd say it does..' _She mused until she felt Naruto begin to thrust two fingers into her.

She moaned as she felt the fingers touch inside of her. _'God, how the hell did he get so good?!' _She thought. Naruto licked her clit, making her arch her back as she came over him. When her orgasm washed over her, her fingers slipped into Samui and pushed upwards, hitting her G-spot. Samui moaned loudly as he orgasm washed over her, making her fall on top of Naruto. Naruto slowly moved Yugito off of him and then removed Samui from his legs. He looked at them and crossed his arms. "This is no good. I haven't had any fun at all.." He mused as he made a seal less shadow clone. Samui and Yugito's eyes widened at this.

Naruto nodded to the clone as he took Yugito to the left side of the bed. The clone stayed with Samui on the other side. Naruto smiled and kissed Yugito as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this, Yugito-chan?" He asked in a soft voice, genuinely worried about her. The girl blushed cutely and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Naruto-kun. I now I love you. You make me feel safe, secure, loved. You make me feel happy when I'm down and you make my days brighter. I want you to be my first.." She finished, slightly worried at the sight of his penis. It was easily eight inches and very thick. Naruto nodded and slowly pushed himself in. She writhed in pain as she felt him push past her hymen.

Naruto noticed this and stopped, giving her time to settle. "Are you ok?" He asked cautiously. Yugito nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Please, be gentle." She whispered as she broke the kiss. Naruto nodded and began thrusting into her. At first, she cringed. After a bit, she felt the painful sensation recede and it was replaced with another sensation. _'My god, this feels so good!' _She thought as she began moaning and thrusting her hips back at him.

~ With Samui and The clone ~

Samui blushed as the clone positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this, Samui-chan?" He asked, making her smile. "H..Hai, Naruto-kun. I want you to be my first." She replied as she thought about what led her to the decision. It wasn't because he was cute, or because he was good at what he did. It was because he was compassionate and caring. He made her feel safe, loved, and happy. Genuinely happy. She never imagined she could feel like this about someone else. "Now and forever." She finished as she pulled him in for a kiss. The clone slowly pushed into her, giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Are you ok, Samui, chan?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned for her. "Hai, just..Be careful." She replied as she felt her pussy adjusting to his size. Naruto nodded and began thrusting into her with slow, gentle thrusts. _'The pain..It's receding..' _She mused as she felt the pain of her lost hymen receding and replaced by indescribable feeling of euphoria. Naruto's dick kept thrusting into a certain spot near the top of her pussy, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. "Right there! Don't Stop!" Samui moaned as she felt the sensation building up. The clone smirked and kept thrusting into the spot, making her moan like crazy. "Samui-chan.." He grunted between thrusts.

" Lick my nipples!" Samui said in a euphoric tone. Since her breasts were so big, they had always been a major turn on. When she masturbated alone, she always brought herself to the best orgasm by licking one of her nipples. She moaned loudly and arched her back as Naruto took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while thrusting into her. "Samui..chan..I'm going to cum!" He yelled as he came inside her. As his cum shot into her, it triggered another orgasm. Samui fell onto the bed as her orgasms washed over her. The clone looked across the room to see Naruto pushing Yugito into a wall as he thrust into her.

"Oh god, there!" She yelled as he hit a spot in her. He groaned as he grabbed both of her hands with one of his and held them over her. Yugito was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to notice him use one of his hands to play with her clit. As the small ball of nerves was stimulated, she howled and arched her back. Naruto grunted as he kept pushing into her, making her moan at the feeling of her walls being stimulated mid orgasm. "Yugi-chan! I'm..Coming!" He yelled as he thrust into her as deep as he could. Samui moaned as she felt his cum shoot into her, arching her back as the hot substance entered her. His orgasm into her triggered a series of mini orgasms, making her go limp in his hands.

~ Lemon End ~

Naruto quickly caught her as he turned to the clone. "Close the door and.. turn the lights off." He got out as he carried Yugito to the bed. He laid her down and climbed in after her. He turned to see Samui already drifting to sleep, the smile on her face telling him he was content. He smiled and pulled the covers over all of them and pulled them close to him. "I love you." He whispered to Samui and kissed her softly. "I love you.." He whispered to Yugito and kissed her softly. As he drifted to sleep, he grabbed them both and pulled them close to him.

A/N: Yes, I'm a pervert! I know there are a lot of you horny bastards out there, so make sure you review! Now, on to answer some reviews:

Wyrtha: Wouldn't be one of my stories if he didn't.

Roboguy45: Not yet, she's raising funds to start the rebellion as of right now.

Kamen rider Arashi: you're going to love the land of snow arc, and the time skip if you're curious about that. Enough said.

Skyscorch: So? I'm getting my ps3 in a few days, but I'll still keep up with my chapters :P

Gaasacan: Here's your lemon!

Well, what are you waiting for? Go review! Tell me whether I did well with the lemon or it sucked. Whether I should do more or keep it rated M. Well, go and review my minions! Bwhahahaha!


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Kicking off the New Year with a new chapter! As usual, I own nothing XD

Last Time:

As he drifted to sleep, he grabbed them both and pulled them close to him.

Now:

~ With Naruto – Kumo Market ~

Naruto smiled as he looked through the bell peppers and mushrooms on the shelves. _'I hope the girls are still asleep..' _He mused as he picked a few of the vegetables and put them in the basket. He had woken up early this morning, a first for him, and had gotten up to make breakfast. Of course, he was bugged by Tony for details and Natalya gave him the third degree because of the noises she heard from his bedroom last night, but he managed to get past them. In the kitchen however, the fridge seemed to be.. More empty than usual. He had considered getting ingredients from the preserved pantry, but most of that stuff had been canned well before the end of the previous world.

While they had been well preserved, nothing beat the taste of fresh food. _'Now, where's the mix?' _Naruto mused as he looked around the store. He heard a can being knocked over and turned to see a figure in a black trench coat following him closely. _'Let's see..' _He wondered as he headed towards the feminine hygiene products. No one was there except for women, which made it obvious for him to tell if he was being tailed. Five minutes later, he walked out and headed to the meat isle, only to see that same figure there. _'What could he want..' _Naruto mused as he got a large sirloin steak.

He quickly picked up a pack of eggs and a gallon of milk, then headed to the checkout counter. While he paid the cashier, he saw the figure standing by the door, waiting for him. He motioned behind the cashier. "I'll take that bottle of Bourbon." Naruto said as he pulled out various bills. "Sorry, but are you over 21?" She asked, standard procedure for the sale of alcohol. Naruto showed her his headband, getting a curt nod in response. She handed him the bottle. "Thank you, come again!" She finished as he left. Naruto walked out of the store and looked around to see if he could find the robed figure.

After a few minutes of searching, he shrugged his shoulders and left. He took the slow way back to his home, often going through public areas and exiting through fire exits. As soon as he got to the outskirts of Kumo, he looked to see the robed figure standing before him. "I was wondering when you were going to show your face. Want a drink?" He asked the figure as he pulled the bottle of Bourbon out. "Why are you so casual about this? I could have been sent here to kill you." The man said in an oddly monotone voice. "I doubt you could. Well, it's twelve o'clock somewhere.." Naruto mused as he took the top off the bottle and took a large swig.

A childish giggle was heard throughout the clearing, making Naruto look at the man in interest. "Tobi likes you! You're my new friend!" The man said in a childish tone. "Oh really? And what does Tobi want with me?" Naruto asked cautiously as he offered the bottle. The figure looked up, revealing an orange spiral mask on his face. "I don't think I should drink that! After all, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, irritating Naruto. "Then tell me pal, what do you want with me?" He asked. "Tobi's been watching you for a while now! You're very amusing, and quite the entertainer!" Tobi admitted, making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"You've been watching me, huh? For how long?" He asked. "Ever since you emerged in wave. Gato was a good friend of mine, but he was much too serious for my tastes! Then you came along! With your fighting style and strange weapons. You're a very intriguing person to know, Naruto-kun. Especially your family at the Chunnin Exams. They were really cool!" Tobi said in a fan boyish voice, making Naruto sweat drop. "Oh really? Well then, how can I help you?" He asked. "No, its how I can help you, Naruto-kun. I like you, I really do." Tobi admitted. "You kinky son of a bitch, I don't swing that way." Naruto replied, making Tobi laugh.

"You really are funny, Naruto-kun. However, I'm here to warn you." Tobi said in a serious tone. Naruto quickly got serious. "There's a storm coming, Naruto-kun. The likes of which this world has never seen before! I'm talking complete and total chaos! However, I do believe you could brave the storm, which is why I'm here." Tobi admitted. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I want you to join me as my right hand man! Think of what we can accomplish! We can rule this world like gods and do as we see fit! Peace can finally reign supreme, a brotherhood of man can be established in place of the brotherhoods of the hidden villages!" Tobi stated with glee in his voice.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?" Naruto demanded. "What I am offering you here is nothing to be trifled with, Naruto-kun. You could reign supreme with me! Your family would be safe, you could make it so no one has to die!" Tobi said. Naruto unsealed his gun from his tattoo and pointed it at Tobi's head. "If you've seen me, then you know what I'm capable of. What's to stop me from killing you right now and ending all of your idiotic plans?" Naruto demanded. He looked at Tobi with a serious face, until Tobi started.. laughing? "Why are you laughing?" Naruto demanded.

"You may be good, but you're nowhere near my level!" Tobi said in a serious tone, making Naruto growl. He pulled the trigger, shooting the entire round of lead through Tobi's head. However, the bullets only phased through him. _'What the hell?!' _Naruto demanded as he looked at Tobi. "Like I said, your little toys don't work on me, Naruto-kun." Tobi replied in a teasing tone. "Honestly, with your current abilities, you're a Chunnin compared to me." He said. He then tossed a small piece of paper to Naruto with an odd seal drawn on it. "If you change your mind, just channel a bit of chakra into that." Tobi said as he walked forward.

A large black vortex appeared before Tobi and he stepped into it. "Bye, Naruto-chan!" Tobi yelled back as he waved like an idiot. Naruto growled and threw the bottle into a tree, shattering it. After having taken a minute to calm, he picked up his bags and looked at the piece of paper. He balled it up and tossed it to the floor.

~ In The Bunker ~

Samui and Yugito were both fast asleep, still recovering from their activities of the previous night. 'Hmm.. yes, there, Naruto-kun." Samui muttered. The smell of fresh food drifted into the room, waking Yugito up. Her nose picked up the delicious scent, slowly waking her from her deep sleep. She got up and looked to see herself and Samui cuddling into a pillow. "Naruto-kun?" She asked in a lazy tone, waking up Samui. "Yes, deeper.." Samui said as she slowly got up and looked around. "Ne, where's Naruto?" she asked in a drowsy tone. "I don't know. Do you smell that?" Yugito asked as she sniffed around.

"It smells like..bacon.." Samui said as she got out of the bed. She quickly slipped back under the covers, making Yugito raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Th.. There's a draft.." Samui said as she covered herself, a cute blush adorning her face. Samui looked around and saw her angel costume on the floor. She got up and ran, trying to find her thong. "Damn it, where is it?" She demanded as she looked around. "Is that it?" Samui asked as she pointed to the fan on the ceiling. Yugito sweat dropped. "How the hell did that get up there?" She wondered as she got on the bed and slipped her thong on.

She headed to a nearby dresser and pulled out two oversized shirts. She quickly took off her corsage and slipped into one, then picked up Samui's white panties and tossed them to her along with the shirt. After Samui had changed, the two walked to the kitchen. After a bit of a problem with the doors, they got to the dining area to see Naruto wearing an apron and setting up the table. His apron read "Kiss the Chef", making both of the girls smile. "Good morning." Samui called out as she took a seat. "Hey there handsome. Sleep well?" Yugito asked with a wink and kissed his cheek. Naruto smiled as he saw them both take a seat.

He had been pondering the mad man's words. Was it true? Was he really nothing but an ant before a giant? _'There's always a possibility he was bluffing..' _He mused, but he knew he couldn't risk that. _'I'm going to have to discuss this with the rest of the team soon..' _Naruto mused, but was cut short as the girls called him. "Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yea, let's eat. There's plenty of food." Naruto said as he pointed to the omelettes and pancakes. _'Should I tell them about this?' _He wondered as he listened to Samui tell a joke about a nin form Kusa, one from ame, and one from Kumo.

Everything seems so perfect right now. If he could, he would live in this moment forever. _'Let's let things come as they will. We'll discuss this later." _Naruto realized as he laughed at Samui's punch line. After breakfast, Natalya popped into the screen of the Kitchen. "We need to talk." She said in a no-argument tone, then popped off the screen. "What hell hath we wrought?" Naruto asked, genuinely scared of the woman. Samui and Yugito nodded and after cleaning the dirty dishes, they all assembled in the living room.

~ Meeting with the Avengers ~

Naruto, Samui, and Yugito sat awkwardly before the Avengers. "About what you three did last night.." Cap began in an awkward tone. "Yes?" Yugito asked in a slightly ashamed tone. "We want details!" Tony said as he picked up a virtual note pad. "I'm so proud of you, my boy! Your first time and it was a threesome!" Tony stated in a proud tone, wiping a tear away from his eye. Naruto sweat dropped at his attitude until his screen was cut off. "In all seriousness, we want you to know that what you did isn't wrong.." Natalya began. "Sex can be a wonderful thing if it's with someone you truly love.." She began. And thus, one of the team's most awkward conversations ever began.

~ After the Talk ~

Naruto sat in an uncomfortable silence. Sure, Tony had given him the rudimentary basics of a woman, the talk, and a few books to get him ready, but getting the talk from your mother was something entirely different. He slowly turned to see the embarrassed looks of Samui and Yugito. "And that's the beauty of sex." Natalya finished, ending the conversation. "Any questions?" She asked, only to get quick "No's" from everyone present. Cap was about to dismiss everyone until Naruto stepped up. "Guys, I have something I need to discuss with you all." Naruto said as he got up.

Yugito and Samui's interests were quickly piped at this. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked. Naruto sighed. "It began this morning when I left to go get some ingredients.." Naruto began. He told them of his encounter with the strange man. He told them of the storm that was coming and the offer he had made. He finished with how his bullets seemed to phase right through the man. "He said compared to him, I was a Chunnin. If the bullets are any indication.." Naruto began, but trailed off. "Then there's a good chance that no physical attacks will work." Samui ended.

"Exactly. Which is why I need more training. I need fresh ideas and ways in which I can take this man down. If he's smart enough to do what he claims, we may be in more trouble than I think." Naruto finished, then turned to Tony and Cap. "Tony, you studied and analyzed chakra, theories, and uses when you were teaching me. Between you and me, I'm sure we can think of something." Naruto said, then turned to Cap. "I'll also have to step up my physical training. If I can get stronger and keep every aspect balanced, I can increase my chakra reserves." Naruto continued.

"Natalya and Hawkeye can help me with my weapons, accuracy, and fighting." Naruto finished. Cap looked at him with a worried look. "Naruto, I like your plan and the fact that you're thinking ahead. But unfortunately, you would have to dedicate extreme amounts of time to do that kind of training." Cap stated. "Time you don't have because of missions." Tony finished. "He could ask for a leave of absence from the Corps." Samui chipped in. "I doubt A would go for it. I mean, the way he is right now, he's Kumo's golden boy. The only one to surpass him is Bee." Yugito said, deflating Samui's mood.

"For now, we'll just worry about that bridge when we get to it. If we can't get out of the Raikage's corps, we'll find some way to get out of it." Naruto finished as he got up. "Wait, what about now?" Tony asked. "Are you kidding me? I've got a week and a half off. I'm going to enjoy it with my two girls." Naruto finished as he left with Samui and Yugito.

A/N: Alright, we're getting back to the main storyline. Lol, like none of you are hoping you never hear Natalya's words coming out of your mother's mouth. Now, all that's left is a few more chapters and the time skip. I'm so looking forward to that! Time to answer some reviews:

LilNinja2345: Actually, I don't read the 50 shades of gray series. One of my friends (She's a complete .. well, freak) Told me it was mostly mommy porn.

Guest: Never underestimate me!

Wyrtha: Yea, me too. But still, at least they all managed to get it at one go. It also wasn't an over exaggerated one where he has a 3 foot penis and the girls break :/

Irish: Actually, the longest worded chapter to date is the confrontation with the family. But everyone loves lemons!

Xyshuryn: Well, she knew XD

Blueexorsist: Pervs unite XD

A . M. Phoenix: Please, they never stood a chance against my post time skip Naruto (Oh yea, he lives), the original immortal brothers, Mario and Luigi (Let's face it, they're more immortal than Hidan and Kazuku) and Mina Tepes! (I do not own Mario, Naruto, or Dance in the Vampire Bund)

Syynex: I'm sorry, I'm too talented XD and that's the first time anyone added sempai to my name.. I like it! XD

And thus, we kick off the New Year with an evolving plot. Will the storm arrive? If so, when? Should I build an Arc?! All of these questions will be answered next time on.. Naruto Avenged!

Now go, read and review!


	68. Chapter 68

Last Time:

"Are you kidding me? I've got a week and a half off. I'm going to enjoy it with my two girls." Naruto finished as he left with Samui and Yugito.

Now:

~ With Naruto and the Girls ~

It was in the dark clearing of forest that we find Yugito, Samui, and Naruto walking towards the bunker. There were large bulldozers and various construction supplies laying everywhere. "Why did I let you guys talk me into building a house?" Naruto asked in a slightly slurred tone. "Because I'm going to make sure my vision becomes a reality!" Samui shot back, her voice slightly slurred and the smell of mocha traveling through her breath. "What about you, Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked the girl using him as a walking stick."If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain.." The girl was softly singing in a slurred tone, the smell of pina coladas wafting across her words.

"Looks like she's out of it.." Samui mused. Naruto smiled and picked Yugito up bridal style, making Samui slightly jealous. "I told you girls not to drink as much." Naruto muttered as he carried the girl the rest of the way. "Oh come on, it was a good date. Great food, nice ambience.." Samui trailed off as the cleared the construction site. "Enough liquor to take down an Irish army.." Naruto muttered. "Speaking of which, how can you still walk? You drank more than Yugito did!" Samui accused. "Of course. But I have an advanced metabolism that burns alcohol at an advanced rate." Naruto began as he handed Yugito to Samui and opened the grate to the bunker.

"You're kidding me.." Samui said as she stepped into the bunker and let Naruto close up for the evening. "Of course I'm not. Hell, I can guarantee you tomorrow, she'll wake up with a hangover, but I won't." Naruto finished with a wink and took Yugito off her hands, making Samui sigh. "Lucky little son of a.." Samui began, but was cut off as Natalya popped into the screen. "Where have you three been?" She demanded with a wary eye. "I took the girls out on a date. Come on, you can't expect us to enjoy our vacation without having a little fun.." Naruto said to Natalya.

"You guys have been on several dates this week. Even cap didn't take me out that much." Natalya said, half serious and half jealous. Naruto nodded at that. He had been taking the girls on various dates, out to lunch, dinner, breakfast, movies, and events. They had a lot of fun during these last few days. "Aww come on, I've been on nonstop missions for Kumo since I got to this place. It's the first break I've gotten in a while. Besides, you guys got a nice, long vacation after you managed to take down Loki." Naruto pointed out, remembering the story from when Tony told Naruto several of their exploits.

"We stopped an all out war! An army and an invasion to boot." Natalya said in an almost bragging tone. "So did we.." Samui shot back. "Fine, but next week, training hell begins!" Natalya exclaimed, almost evilly. "Yes mother." Samui replied as she, Naruto, and Yugito headed to the bedroom. Natalya sighed, but had a smile on her face. After they had first met, Samui had gotten to call her mother_. 'Because sooner or later, I'm going to marry Naruto. So you might as well get used to it.'_ Was the response the future Romanov gave to her. She smirked and thought about this last week. While she may not have gone with on their dates, It was true that this last week, she had seen Naruto the happiest he had been in a long time.

He and the girls spent all of their time together. It was a relief for her to see them all getting along so well. When she first heard of Naruto having two girlfriends, she was unsure of whether to pound him or congratulate him. There was no guarantee the girls would get along or that one wouldn't try to steal the other from Naruto, but the two had managed to share him well. _'He's the luckiest man in the world..' _She mused as she watched him turn everything off and go into his bedroom. She smiled and turned off her own computer screen.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto lay on the bed, the dazed Yugito cuddling into a pillow while Samui used his chest as a pillow. These last few days had been magnificent, but he just couldn't shake the words of the masked man from his mind. Was it true? Who could be so powerful to see him as a nuisance, yet also as a valuable ally? And when he asked A for the leave of absence, would he get it? All of these thoughts swarmed in his head, keeping him awake. "Naruto-kun.." Samui said, making him snap out of his thoughts. He used his hand to move the hair covering her eyes. "Yea?" Naruto asked.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" She asked, slightly worried about him. "About what?" Naruto asked, hoping the girl wasn't catching on. "About that man, and the leave of absence you're going to ask for soon.." Samui said, making Naruto look at her with shock. "How did you know that?"He asked. "Please, you can't hide anything from us.." A groggy voice said. He turned to see Yugito cuddle into his arm. "And you sometimes mumble in your sleep.." She finished, making him sweat drop. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to bother you." Naruto admitted. "Well, we've actually been discussing it since the meeting.." Samui admitted.

"We?" Naruto asked as he turned to Yugito. "Yes. While she may be out of it, we did come to an agreement." Samui admitted. "I'm listening.." Naruto said as he sat up. "Well, we agreed that if A did give you the leave, we would support you 100%. As long as you remember that you're ours only." Samui said. "And if I don't get the leave?" Naruto asked. "Then we'll get you the leave. Remember, there are millions of accidents that can happen in our line of duty. If you were to disappear in a tragic accident, we could back up your claim." Samui finished. Naruto quickly grabbed her and pulled her up so they were seeing face to face.

"You do realize that is treason, right?" Naruto asked, actually worried for her and slightly surprised. He knew the girls loved him, but he never imagined in his wildest dreams they'd be actually willing risk so much for him. "We realize it, but we also realize if this creep is indeed telling the truth, you're going to be the one to take him down. We'd rather you leave for a while and tell a little white lie than to have to bury you.." Samui said, making Naruto wrap his arms around her. "I'm not going to go anywhere Samui-chan. I promise." Naruto whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"You better not, because Yugito would go through all the trouble of getting you back just to kill you herself." Samui said jokingly, making Naruto smile. He turned to see Yugito, a peaceful, flushed expression on her face. "She really loves you, you know. We both do." Samui said, making him smile wider as he leaned down and kissed Yugito's forehead. He then turned to Samui and kissed her passionately, pulling her over him. "I love the both of you too." He said as he gently pushed his forehead over hers, making her smile. "For now, let's just.. Relax. What will happen will happen, but there's no sense in worrying about it until then." Naruto said as he lay down.

Samui nodded as she lay down on top of him. Naruto smiled as he held her close to him and pulled Yugito closely. This last week of his life had been amazing, and he never wanted it to end. Tomorrow, however, he would have to speak to the Raikage about this matter with the masked man.

~ The Next Day – Pleasant View Diner ~

Naruto smiled as he took a bite of his pancakes and a sip of his coffee. After they had woken up this morning, they had sat down at the table and talked through the whole mess. Yugito had already agreed to Samui's plan, hell she came up with most of it. So after a few more moments of talking it through, they decided to get dressed and go see A. _'Ah, I missed my uniform..' _Naruto mused as he adjusted his vest. "Are you really that happy to be in those clothes, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked. She had been watching him fiddle with it ever so often. "Kind of. I like civilian clothing fine, but in this I'm perfectly comfortable." Naruto admitted.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" A voice besides them complained. Yugito was swallowing aspirin for her headache. "You shouldn't have had so many pina coladas then." Samui said as she took another bite of pancakes. "Yea, tell me about it.." Yugito replied as she took another sip of her orange juice. Naruto smiled and took another bite of his sausages. "You girls ready to go?" Naruto asked as he pulled his wallet out. "Hang on.." Yugito said as she stomached the rest of her orange juice and then looked up. "Alright, let's go." Samui said as she finished sipping the last of her green tea.

Naruto left a few bills at the table and got up. Yugito and Samui quickly followed after him.

~ A's Office ~

Naruto stepped into the office and saw A sitting at his desk. "Naruto, you wanted to see me?" A asked. "Yes, I need to ask you for something." Naruto replied as he stepped inside and got comfortable. Samui and Yugito took seats next to him, but did not prop their feet up like he did. "How can I help you?" A asked as he crossed his arms. "I want a leave of absence for the period of three years." Naruto said in a serious tone, making A's jaw drop. "Why would you need that much time off the Shinobi corps?" A asked, suspicious of his intentions. Naruto sighed and looked at A.

'_Should I tell him about it?' _Naruto wondered as he looked at A. "I need to leave on a training trip." Naruto simply said. It was true enough, at least for their intentions. "Why a training trip, Naruto-san? You're very strong as is.." A asked. Naruto sighed again. He told him of his little encounter with Tobi. Of the storm that he was warned of and that it was merely a precaution, should the madman's rants actually be something more.. "He offered me a spot at his side, but I turned it down. Now, I will be the first to admit. I'm good, but there are millions of things I could do to get better." Naruto argued.

"I need to work on the skills I have and expand them." Naruto finished. "Naruto-san, I understand this man shook you up. But you have to consider he may have just been all talk." A tried to reason. "Doesn't matter. I still need to work with chakra, I still have to expand. There are millions of things I could be doing, but I don't have time for them because of the mission load I've had." Naruto said. A was about to respond until Mabui burst through the door, effectively cutting him off. "A, we've got big problems!" She yelled as she slammed a small piece of paper on the desk.

'_Judging by the size, I'd guess a message from a pigeon..' _Naruto mused, but decided to see where it went. If Mabui had actually called him by his first name instead of his title, it was a serious problem. She always loved to tease the man. A picked up the paper and read it under his breath. As soon as he was done, he began rifling through folders on his desk. "You get any of that, Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked her, almost as soft as a whisper. "Just a few scattered words. Miscategorized, trouble, and back up." Yugito whispered back. A suddenly turned to them. "Naruto, I know you're on vacation, but I have to ask a favor.." A began.

"Let me guess, you want me and my team to go and back up whoever it was that sent that message?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from A. "I'll do it, but on two conditions.." Naruto began. "I want you to say yes to my leave of absence and I want you to foot the bill for my new house." Naruto quickly said before A could begin. A looked at him with a steely gaze. "Fine, the House is on me. As for your leave of absence, we can discuss it when you get back." A said. "Perfect, where are we going?" Naruto asked. "I sent Darui on a simple escort mission, but turns out, it's a lot more. He'll meet you at the border of the land of snow." A informed him.

"Get your supplies and move out as soon as possible. Darui will need the help." A finished. Naruto nodded and left, leaving A to his thoughts. _'Perfect. Now what am I supposed to do?' _A mused as he thought to the three year absence Naruto had just requested.

A/N: And thus, the land of snow arc begins! I'm so proud of myself for making it this far. And I'd like to thank all of my viewers for bearing with me. It is much appreciated. Now, to answer some reviews:

A . M. Phoenix: Please. Avengers, Assemble! (I do not own the Avengers or anything from Marvel)

Wyrtha: Exactly.. the next part should be fun!

Grimlock1987: You will see soon, mwahahaha

ShadowReaper52: I don't really know any of them, but one will be playing his own hand in this.

Snake1980: Hm.. I might do that later XD

Dracohalo117: You think that was good, wait til the time skip!

And now, I leave you with this. The girls are really stepping up, aren't they? And now, everyone is headed to the land of snow! What will happen there? Will the villainous Doto end our heroes? Will justice prevail? Will I ever stop asking weird questions?! Find out next time in Dragon.. er, I mean Naruto Avenged!

Now, go Read and Review!


	69. Chapter 69

'Last Time:

'_Perfect. Now what am I supposed to do?' _A mused as he thought to the three year absence Naruto had just requested.

Now:

~ With Naruto and the Girls – Boat off the coast of the land of Snow ~

Naruto looked off the front of the boat to the approaching land mass. "Naruto-kun, I'm freezing!" A voice behind him complained. He turned to see Yugito and Samui hugging each other and a perverted grin spread across his face. "Hey, don't get any ideas! We're just doing this to conserve body heat!" Samui said with a blush spread across her cheeks. _'Would it really be so bad, kitten? It does get the blood pumping.' _A voice in Yugito's head commented out of nowhere, making Yugito blush. _'Nibi, where the hell have you been?' _Yugito demanded of the perverted demon cat.

'_Kitten, I just took a small cat nap..' _The Nibi said as she stretched out in the seal. _'You've been gone for months!' _Yugito yelled back. "Alright girls, we've crossed into the borders of the land of Snow. Let's go get ready!" Naruto said as he headed to their room in the ship. _'A month, you say? Looks like I have some catching up to do..' _Nibi mused, making Yugito blush. _'Don't go into my personal memories!' _Yugito quickly shouted, then gasped. _'Oh, did something good happen while I was sleeping?' _Nibi inquired in her teasing tone. _'It's just that..well, that..' _Yugito began, but stuttered.

'_Oh, if it's got you this concerned, it's bound to be good.' _Nibi mused as she left Yugito to her thoughts. _'Nibi, get back here!' _She yelled at the perverted demoness, but she was gone. "Yugito, come on!" A voice called out to her, making her snap back into reality and go get dressed for the weather._ ' I get the feeling I'm never going to hear the end of this..' _She mused as she stepped into the cabin. As soon as she did, Naruto was already unsealing various outfits made for the cold weather with a tundra camouflage design, making the girls raise eyebrows. "Why do you have these in women sizes, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked as she lifted the jacket meant to be hers and checked if the chest area was big enough.

Oddly enough, it was her exact size. Yugito's outfits were in the same form. "And how the hell do you know our measurements?" Yugito demanded. "Natalya gave me a pretty good idea of them. Then I just went to the storage room and checked if we had anything in the size." Naruto admitted as he stripped and put on his camouflaged pants. Yugito and Samui quickly followed suit, enjoying the fact the fabric gave them some level of protection from the weather. "This is perfect.." Yugito mused as she felt the warm feeling of the clothes. Samui nodded and put her jacket on over her usual top.

Naruto put on his jacket and his gloves when a loud banging noise on the door caught their attention. Everyone turned and carefully studied the door. "Yes?" Naruto asked out loud. "Naruto-san. There's a large ship on a nearby iceberg! Do you think that might be who yer looking fer?!" The rough voice of the captain asked, letting everyone relax slightly. Naruto pulled up the hood on his jacket and grabbed his bow. "Let's go check it out." Naruto said as he got up and walked out.

~ Outside ~

Naruto looked through a pair of binoculars to the large iceberg. "See anything, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked. "Nothing yet.." Naruto mused as he scanned the area and continued to search. Suddenly, off the face of a small ice cliff, what seemed to be an avalanche of ice wolves came charging towards where the ship was docked. "I think this is us.. Captain!" Naruto yelled as he turned to the old sailor. "What the matter, me lad?" The old man asked. "Bring her around and be ready to get the hell out of there." Naruto said as he swiped some blood on his summoning tattoo and slammed his hands down.

Before them, a cloud of smoke engulfed the ship until it was revealed to be Eptesicus standing there. "Yes, Naruto?" The old bat asked out loud as he stretched his wings. "We need to get to that iceberg as soon as possible. One of our friends is there and he needs our help!" Naruto said. "Hop on!" Eptesicus yelled as he laid down and let them jump aboard. After making sure everyone was well seated, he took off. "Well, I'll be damned.." The captain muttered as he turned the ship towards the iceberg.

~ With Darui and the Clients ~

Darui ducked under a large swing from a ninja on a snowboard and jumped away as a girl in flying armor began raining down Kunai on him. _'Shit, this can't get any worse..' _Darui thought until a large amount of snow began to tumble towards them, then turned into a large avalanche of wolves. _'Damn my luck!' _He complained as he flipped back to get all four of them into view. "Are you ok, shinobi-san?" The manager, Sandayu, asked. "Not very well.." Darui muttered as he saw the incoming wolves charge at him. He quickly put his hands into the ram hand seal and began pumping chakra into it.

A large amount of lightning began to charge in front of him, turning black. "Lightning Style: Black Panther!" He yelled as the chakra took the shape of a large black panther and charged towards the oncoming wolves. Darui watched as the black electricity melted the snow making up the wolves, then sighed in relief. "Don't think you're out of the woods just yet.." A voice in front of him said. He looked to see a man with light purple hair, a woman with pink hair, and one last man with deep purple hair standing before him, all wearing a strange kind of armor. "What do you want?!" Darui demanded, trying to calculate if he had enough chakra to pull a "Laser Circus" jutsu.

"We just want the princess. Tell you what, you give her to us, and we might let you leave." The man with the light purple hair replied, a sick smirk on his face. _'The princess? Who's he talking about?' _Darui internally wondered as he turned to the rest of the people still on the iceberg. "When I say go, take everyone and run back to the ship. Take off, I'll hold them off." Darui said in a serious tone. Sandayu nodded and grabbed Yukie by the hand. "Well?" The man asked. "What's your name, tough guy?" Darui asked, trying to stall for time. "The name is Nadare. Nadare Roga."

"Well, I'm sorry Nadare-san. But I must decline your offer!" Darui yelled as he quickly went through four hand seals and extended his hands. A small halo glowed in his hands as he yelled out "Go! Storm release! Laser Circus!"Large beams of lightning came out of his hands and charged towards the three present ninja. Sandayu grabbed the princess as she zoned out and carried her to the boat. Unfortunately, the attack seemed to have no effect on Nadare and his men. "Let's try that again, shall we?" Nadare asked as he stepped towards Darui. However, he was stopped as an arrow buried itself at his feet. He looked up to see a large summon charging at him, with full intent to end his life. As soon as it was near the surface, it dispelled, dropping the team safely in place.

Nadare jumped away only to see three barely distinguishable figures helping Darui up. "Sorry pal, but this is as far as you go." The figure holding the bow called out. "Oh yea, and who the hell are you?" Nadare demanded as he motioned Fubuki to circle around. "You don't need to know that just yet.." Naruto called back. Nadare grew a tick mark and began to go through a series of hand seals. "Then let's see you die!" Nadare yelled as he finished his chain. "Ice Release! One Horned White whale!" He yelled. From underneath the surface of the ice, a large whale broke through, intent on slamming down on Naruto, his team, and the rest of the people.

Naruto quickly fired off two arrows to the surface of the whale. "That's not going to do shit!" Nadare yelled at Naruto, until the arrows went off. The explosions rocked the area and cracked the whale. "What the hell!" Nadare yelled. Naruto quickly shot one last arrow and had it detonate in front of the whale, completely smashing it to various large pieces of ice. "Quickly, head to the ship!" Naruto yelled as he picked up Darui and jumped to the ship. Nadare was about to pursue until a large chunk of sharp ice fell a few feet from him. "Shit, retreat!" He yelled to his remaining men as he fell back.

Nadare watched as the ship set sail and Naruto saluted him, making the man fume. "Fubuki!" He yelled as he fell back. "Sir, they're too far gone. The chunks of ice made large waves that helped carry them away." The winged kunoichi reported. Nadare spat at the ground and saw both ships retreating. "we'll get them later.." He said as he told the rest of his team to retreat to the capital.

~ With Naruto and the rest of the team ~

Naruto looked back to the iceberg to see if they had anyone following them, but had no one. "Samui-chan, Yugi-chan, get him inside. I'll go settle up with the old man." Naruto said as he motioned to the boat going alongside theirs. He took a running start and jumped to the next boat. "Naruto, my boy! That was a hell of a show you and your friends put on!" The old boat's captain said. Naruto smirked and turned to the old man. "How much do I owe ya?" He asked. "Well, Naruto-san, I usually charge 10 percent of any income that can come from a voyage." The man began.

"I'm afraid there won't be much profit from this voyage." Naruto mused as he took out his walled from his jacket. He opened it and pulled out various Ryo notes. "Then I'm afraid it will be 10,000 ryo." The old man said. Naruto gave him 15,000. "Think of it as a bonus, and a reason for you to keep a permanent reservation for me." Naruto finished as he handed the man the money. "Thank you Naruto-san. There'll always be place for you and yer team on this boat." The old man assured. "Thanks." Naruto replied and jumped from the ship's deck.

~ Back on the Ship with the Rest of the Team and Yukie ~

Naruto looked around, but saw no one. "Hello?" He called out, only for Yugito's voice to call out for him from an open cabin door. He went inside to see Darui laying in his bed and Samui feeding him some chakra pellets. "He has chakra exhaustion. He's still awake, but he should be taking it easy." Samui said. "Maybe he can tell me about that jutsu of his, the lightning circus.." Naruto said with a smile as he patted Darui's shoulder. "Anytime, Naruto-san." Darui confirmed, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"We told him who we are and why we're here." Samui responded, answering his unspoken question. Naruto nodded and took off his jacket, revealing his standard Kevlar vest and black t-shirt. Samui followed suit along with Yugito. "Now, tell us how this happened. From the beginning.." Naruto started as he pulled up a chair and got comfortable. Darui sighed, but turned to Samui. "Samui-san, could you call Sandayu-san in? I have a few questions I need to ask him." Darui asked. Samui nodded and left to get the manager.

Darui looked to the ceiling and sighed. "Well, it all began when I met up with Yukie and the rest of her entourage, along with the film director.."

~ One LONG Explanation Later ~

"And we were going to shoot a part on the iceberg when the frosty mutt popped out of nowhere along with its owner and his goons." Darui said. Naruto nodded and turned to Sandayu. "Tell me, Manager-san, Why is it that those ninjas seemed to know Yukie? And more importantly, why did they call her princess?" Naruto demanded, making the man sweat. Sandayu sighed and looked down. "If I am to be honest with you, then you must really know who she and I are.." he said as he took off his hat.

~ Another Longer explanation later ~

"So that's the lost princess of the land of Snow.." Samui mused as she digested the tale. "Exactly. After she left, I went with her and helped her achieve her dream of being an actress. But now, her land needs her. That is why I decided to bring her here and demanded that the film be finished here." Sandayu admitted. "So you want us to help put the princess back on top and help her take down her tyrant uncle?" Naruto asked, slightly perplexed by the situation. "Exactly. Her country needs her now!" Sandayu said. Naruto sighed and looked at the small cup of coffee Yugito had brought him.

"Sandayu-san, I'm afraid this is above our pay grade. We will have to turn back.." Darui began, but was cut off as Naruto got up. "Alright, we're in. " Naruto said as he got up. "Wait, what?" Darui demanded as he looked to Naruto. "I said we're in." Naruto said as he got up. "Now get some sleep. I doubt those nins are going down without a fight." Naruto said as he left with Yugito and Samui to their cabin on the ship. Darui was about to argue , but saw Naruto gone. _'Do I have some choice words for you tomorrow, Naruto-san.' _Darui thought as he laid down, slightly peeved that Naruto took charge in his mission.

A/N: Perfect, now we see things change in the Naruto universe. Please, like you didn't see me doing a few Canon missions with this Naruto? Anyway, we have to answer some questions now for our more loyal reviewers who actually.. You know, REVIEW!

Buried Humanity: Pieces of a larger puzzle, my friend.

WarriorX559: I already have a few places planned out where he will go. Believe me, they will be awesome!

Dregus: Oh, you will see. You know me. Never a dull moment..a frustrating one when the chapter ends, but never a dull one.

Classified: Technically, she kissed him. Like in the marvel comics that Cat kissed Spidey while he was with MJ. Not his fault, he just didn't know how to react.

Wyrtha: Nah, he won't be a major part of the storyline until after the time skip.

Dracohalo117: I have a feeling the mission will be to everyone's liking, but in the end. Then first lesson you learn in the entertainment business is that you can't please anyone, just yourself!

Berserkians Fury: Simple red tape. Besides, it got you to review, no?

UzuNaru999: They won't be making an appearance, but they will be having their part in it. (And by they, I mean Thor)

Syynex: Nah, I just write until I hit my 4 page limit. Why? I'm actually curious about your curiosity (O.o)

And now, my fellow minions, you need to go Review, lest the next chapter be in peril! Well, go Review! What chu waiting for? Hit the damn Button! Do it! Do it Now! Now, I must go rescue my princess since she is gone. I know! Monsters (probably) Stole My Princess! (I do not own the game, it is just that damn epic XD)

And if you've made it this far, you haven't reviewed! Now go review! I got my eyes on you, fools! (O.O)


	70. Chapter 70

Last Time:

'_Do I have some choice words for you tomorrow, Naruto-san.' _Darui thought as he laid down, slightly peeved that Naruto took charge in his mission.

Now:

~ The Next Day - With Nadare ~

Nadare kneeled before the man before him. "We tried to get the princess back, but there were…complications." Nadare muttered, making the man glare at him. "What kind of complications could there have been? According to our sources in the port in the Land of Fire, there was only one body guard." The man said. "Doto-sama, there were three more guards. Usually, we could have had them, but they were..different." Nadare admitted. "How so?" Doto asked, intrigued by the new comers to his intricate game of chess. "Well, two I didn't really see in action, but the one I did was nothing to scoff at. He was more interested in using explosions to get the job done and retreat." Nadare stated.

"Hmm.. this could be interesting…" Doto thought as he got up from his ice blue throne. _'Just who the hell are you?' _He mused.

~ With Naruto and the crew ~

Naruto groaned as he heard a knocking on his door. "Come in." Naruto called out. Samui came in with a cup of coffee. "we're docked." Samui said. "Alright, so what's the deal with the princess?" Naruto asked. "There's a meeting going on about her right now. Yugito's there representing us." Samui stated as she zipped her coat and handed Naruto his. "Let's go." Naruto said as he put on his Kevlar vest and threw the jacket on over.

~ In the meeting ~

Naruto walked in as Sandayu was recounting the events of what happened that led to Doto being in charge. "Did I miss anything?" He whispered into Yugito's ear. "Not much, but enough to make me want some popcorn." Yugito replied. "I am sorry for having lied to you all." Sandayu finished and bowed his head. "I told you, you are just a foolish man. This place is nothing to me now." Yukie said as she stood at the doorstep, making Sandayu cringe. "Hey, what's your problem?" Naruto asked her, mad at her empathy towards Sandayu. "Ever since we found out the true intentions behind this trip, you've done nothing but step on Sandayu's plan and put him down! This guy's had a dream to see this land in its former glory once more, and I plan to help him see it through!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-san, maybe you should reconsider your stance on this.." Darui said as he got up and faced Sandayu. "I am sorry, but this is well above the pay grade you hired me for. Not only that, but this mission is well above the ability of a four man team. We would need at least 12 squads of Chunnin to reduce the risk of casualties on our part." Darui informed the man, making him deflate even further. Before anything else could happen, a loud thunk resounded through the room. Everyone turned to see Naruto sitting at his desk with Captain America's shield before him.

"Do you know what this shield means to me?" Naruto asked, making everyone present look at him quizzically. "This shield means that as long as I can, I will help anyone who needs it! Doesn't matter if they resent me in the end or if they never asked for my help, or even if I get into trouble with anyone." Naruto continued. "To me, this shield is that of the defender. Of the soldier. Of the one who lays his life on the line so other people don't have to and so they can live their lives in peace." Naruto stated. "Darui, I will help these people, with or without you. I made a promise to my mentors, and I plan to see it through." Naruto stated.

"Why do you put so much stock on a shield, Naruto-san?" Darui asked, actually curious about the piece of metal. "This? This is much more than a piece of metal or a shield. Behind this symbol lies an idea. That idea will never die as long as there are people to inherit it." Naruto said as he got up. "Yes, this is perfect. A soldier with a high moral ground fighting tooth and nail to free a land from the grip of a cruel tyrant! This is the best plot for the new movie!" the producer said. "But wait sir, are you sure we can go on like this?" A random man said as he looked at the director in shock.

"Of course I am! Haven't you seen the footage we got from their fight earlier with the enemy shinobi?! You can't replicate that kind of action! That's on the spot, raw and uncut!" The director said in an enthusiastic tone. "You're right! With the raw uncut footage, we can make a fortune on its own!" Another man from the film department stated. "Are you guys serious?" Sandayu asked with a glimmer of hope. "Of course we are Sandayu-san." Naruto said as he strapped the shield to his right hand. "Now, there's still a lot that has to be done. Everyone, get ready. We move out as soon as possible." Naruto stated and filed out, followed closely by everyone else.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Darui demanded, but sighed and sat back down. "Can you honestly say you would have opposed him?" a voice besides him said. He turned to see Samui sitting there with a smirk on her face. "Unfortunately, no." Darui admitted through gritted teeth. "Exactly. Naruto-kun has something about himself, a certain..charisma about himself." Samui said as she got up. "Once he gets on a roll, there's no way to stop him." She finished as she left. Darui sighed and looked at the table before him. "Well, I'm already outnumbered." He mused as he left to get ready.

~ An Hour Later – Before a Large Ice Tunnel ~

Naruto grinned as he looked at the large ice tunnel before him. "The rest of our forces should be past this tunnel. We will finally have everything we need to take down Doto and end his reign of tyranny!"Sandayu said excitedly. Naruto hefted his shield and was about to give the order to move out until a loud cry alarmed everyone. "What's the matter?" The director asked as he approached Yukie's trailer. "Something's wrong sir! Yukie's run off again!" The man said, making Naruto's eyes widen. "What?!" Naruto demanded as he approached them. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Well, she has a bad habit of fleeing whenever we mention this place. I guess the meeting spooked her and she ran away. The first time your friend saw her, she was in the process of running away!" The producer said. "And no one thought to mention this to me? No matter. Everyone, split up and search for her. She couldn't have gotten very far, she's a civilian! Producer, Sandayu-san, get to the other side of the tunnel, we'll get there as soon as possible." Naruto said. "Alright, everyone scatter!" Naruto yelled, making Samui, Yugito, and Darui scatter in a blur of speed.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto sighed as he looked at the vast expense of white land. "Great, how am I supposed to find her now?" Naruto wondered until he heard a small squeal. "Well, that was easier than I expected." Naruto mused as he headed to the source of the sound.

~ With Koyuki ~

Koyuki sighed as she laid in the cold snow. _'You're a liar father..there is no spring in this land!' _she thought until she heard the shuffling of feet behind her. "How long are you going to keep running?" Naruto asked behind her. She slowly got to her knees, looking pitifully at Naruto. "Come on, let's go." Naruto said as he picked her up and hefted her, carrying her piggyback style. Koyuki was going to begin to struggle, but figured it was too late. "Why do you keep coming for me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Naruto sighed as he stepped into the large ice tunnel. "Because it's time you grew up and accepted your position. Doesn't matter how far you run or how well you hide, I will find you." Naruto replied, making her look at him quizzically.

"Even if you take me back, all I will do is act." Koyuki said, making Naruto sigh. "Well, that's ok." Naruto said, making her perk up. "A princess has to do what she deems is best for her country. I have a feeling you will do what's best when the time comes.." Naruto said as he kept going. "How do you know? You don't even know me.." She said, slightly peeved that he had the gall of making assumptions about her. "You're right…but even if the world is a cruel place, you can't think bad about all people." Naruto finished. Before Koyuki could retort, the ground below them melted.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked aloud, but was responded by the sound of a whistle resounding throughout the large cave. "It's the train.." Koyuki mumbled, making Naruto look at her with wide eyes. "Wait, as in the choo-choo train?" Naruto demanded, but was answered by a light shining behind him. "Shit, we have to hurry!" Naruto mumbled and took off at a breakneck dash. "What are you, crazy?! You can't outrun a train!" Koyuki yelled at him. "Watch me.." Naruto replied as he picked up the speed. "It's gaining on us!" Koyuki yelled. "It's not on us yet!" Naruto replied as he picked up the pace.

"We're not going to make it!" Koyuki yelled. "Shut up! You may be ready to throw in the towel, but I'm not!" Naruto yelled as he kept going. "I'll die before I give up!" He yelled as he briefly considered throwing his weights off, but was unable to because of the speeding train behind them. "I know I can, I know I can, I know I can!" Naruto yelled as he gained some distance from the train and kept running. He saw the end of the tunnel approaching and sped up, jumping away from the tracks as the large metal contraption flew past him. Naruto rolled on the ground and sighed, Koyuki landing next to him, huffing.

"That thing you were saying when you were running away, was that some mantra to assure yourself?" She asked, actually curious. "No… it was the Little Engine That Could." Naruto replied. (I don't own the book) Koyuki sweat dropped, but stopped as the brakes on the rolling train screeched and brought it to a stop. "It's been a long time, Koyuki." A loud voice over an intercom said. "I knew it..it's Doto!" Koyuki exclaimed. Naruto got up and looked to the large man standing before the train. He had his loyal lapdog, Nadare besides himself. He was wearing expensive robes. He himself was a tall man with long black hair and a chiseled face, a brown complexion to his skin.

"It's been a long time… 10 years. I still remember that face." The man said in a twisted tone. Naruto stood in front of her with his shield in front of him. "Who the hell are you, pal?" Naruto demanded. "No one of import to you, filthy peasant." Doto replied, making Naruto fume. "You aren't one to talk, pal. You got a face only a mother could love." Naruto retorted. Before Doto could respond, a large explosion shook the area. Everyone looked up to see a large wave of snow and tree trunks slam into the side of the train. "What the hell?!" Doto demanded as he looked up to see various men dressed in makeshift samurai armor standing tall above the cliffs where the avalanche had fallen.

"There you have it men! With our princess Koyuki here to watch us, we will surely have a great victory!" Sandayu exclaimed, getting cheers from the others around him. "Sandayu?" Koyuki wondered, but shook her head. "Doto, we have awaited this day of reckoning! Today, before you stand 50 loyal warriors stand before you to avenger our fallen hero! On this day, you will breathe no more!" Sandayu yelled and unsheathed his sword, then pointed it to Doto, signifying the battles beginning.

A/N: Yay, we got a lot of reviews last chapter! I could get used to it. But alas, onto more pressing matters. We had another chapter today, so I expect more Reviews! You heard me, more reviews, my happy minions! Now to answer some reviews:

Wyrtha: It was really a spur of the moment assignment, and it was urgent to boot. They just didn't have time to get the others.

Malymac: That's coming soon enough, my loyal minion, but you must first review!

Grimlock1987: Exactly, now go review!

Classified: Really? You're going to try to argue against the guy who wrote it? Seriously? Anyway, he didn't kiss back. He was just too stunned to respond!

A . M . Phoenix: Fine then. I'll call in Gandalf, the ghosts from the original Poltergeist movies, the original DBZ fighters, MacGyver, and the legion of Doom! And the Doctor to boot! (I do not own Doctor Who, the movies, or anything else..damn disclaimers.)

Syynex: Please, you love my story!

Now, I think that's everyone. If I missed you, leave me a message and I'll try to get you in the next chapter. Now go review! And remember, I got my eyes on you, fools! (O.O)


	71. Chapter 71

Last Time:

"Doto, we have awaited this day of reckoning! Today, before you stand 50 loyal warriors stand before you to avenger our fallen hero! On this day, you will breathe no more!" Sandayu yelled and unsheathed his sword, then pointed it to Doto, signifying the battles beginning.

Now:

~ With Doto ~

Doto sighed as he looked at the small force charging towards him. "I thought you had eliminated the small groups of insurgents." Doto hissed to Nadare. "I did as well. I apologize, sir." Nadare said, making Doto sigh in irritation. "No matter, they will be made an example of." Doto muttered. One of the carts on the train suddenly made a large noise as the wall covering it fell, exposing various tubes facing towards the oncoming forces. _'No. They're pretty advanced, but you don't honestly believe they could have already replicated guns?' _Naruto wondered to himself.

He quickly made several shadow clones and set four of them to guard the princess. "Fire!" Doto yelled. Naruto quickly moved in as the volley of kunai fired from the train cart. His clones grabbed as many of the men as they could while Naruto appeared before Sandayu and blocked the incoming kunai with his shield. "Where are the others?!" Naruto demanded as he held strong against the Kunai slamming into his shield. "We were.. The distraction!" Sandayu yelled, a loud painful cry coming as a kunai managed to slip through and stab into his chest. Naruto cursed and looked directly at Doto. _'You're going to pay for this, you slimy son of a bitch!' _He silently vowed.

Naruto was about to question more, but couldn't as another volley of kunai was fired. Before they could get close to him, an explosion rocked the train, nearly tipping it over."What was that?" Naruto wondered as he looked up. Samui was throwing various Kunai with explosive tags attached to the hilt at the train. "Shit! Somebody, get her!" Doto yelled. The large train holding the kunai launchers was opened and the same Kunoichi with pink hair flew out. _'Shit!' _Naruto thought as he unsealed his bow and fired a few arrows below the large cliff of snow where Samui was firing from.

"Boom." Naruto muttered as the arrows went off. Doto looked up to see a large wave of snow descending on them from the top of the cliff. "Shit, we need to move!" Doto yelled out. As if on cue, the train whistled loudly and began moving as the large wave of snow impacted against it. Doto quickly headed back into the train before he was buried as the train began making its way onto the tracks. Naruto was about to charge, but was stopped as Samui threw a Kunai before his feet. Naruto growled, but watched as the large metal contraption made its way out of the area. Before it could get far, however, the track seemed to give away, pulling it down.

'_What the hell?' _Naruto wondered until Yugito scaled up the side of the cliff with chakra, a large blue flame in her hand. "Amazing how easily steel melts, no?" She asked with a proud grin, making Naruto smirk. "Who came up with the idea?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "Well, when we heard about the train, we knew we had to get it out of play. Your basic distract and destroy." Yugito said. Naruto smirked, but was stopped as he heard coughing behind him. "Shit!" He thought as he turned the downed form of Sandayu behind him. "I need clean clothes, antibiotics, and a needle!" Naruto yelled as he hefted the man onto the inside of his shield and carried him towards the others.

Naruto quickly lowered the shield onto the ground and pressed his fingers against his neck. "He's still got a heartbeat, but its decreasing!" Naruto yelled as he took the kunai out and dug the pieces of cloth out from the wound. "Where the hell are those pieces of cloth and the antibiotics? Someone get me hydrogenated water too!" Naruto yelled out. "This is what happens when you never give up! This only happened because he went up against Doto!" Koyuki yelled at him, making him glare at her. He grabbed her scarf and pressed it into the man's open wound, letting the blood seep into her hands.

"You see that? Feel it? That's a heartbeat. That's a life! He's alive just like me. He's more alive than you, because he decided to get up and fight back against life when it got him down!" Naruto yelled at her. "You just laid down and took it! Now, there's no damn room here for your pity party here! You want to give up, fine! But if you had stepped up, this wouldn't have happened! Now, apply pressure here while I get the damn supplies!" Naruto yelled at her and left to go get the supplies. _'This is Sandayu's life in my hands..' _She thought, but was stopped as Naruto kneeled besides her.

"Alright, get off!" He yelled as he poured the hydrogenated water into the wound, making Sandayu yell out in pain and snap back into reality. As Naruto was applying the antibiotic cream into Sandayu's wound, he looked up to see the cold stare of the princess. "Princess, I am sorry for having gotten you mixed up in all of this. I should have never dragged you into this. It's just that..For these men, to me. To all of us, ever since you were little, you have always been our purest..form.. of hope." Sandayu said, making the princess' eyes water. Naruto was still working on the injury when Sandayu spoke again.

"Please, don't waste your tears on me princess.." The man said and drew his last breath. His hand dropped, revealing what appeared to be a copy of the Hex crystal. Naruto growled as he slammed his hands down on the man's chest. "Come on, you old son of a bitch! Don't give up on me!" He yelled as he began to give the man CPR and press into his chest. "Come on! Come on!" He yelled, but it was too late. The Kunai had dug too deep and in his old age, the injury had been too grave for the man. "Sandayu, you are a fool. I can't cry.." Koyuki began, getting everyone's attention. "You have my eye drops." She finished, then turned to Naruto and the others.

"Are you satisfied now? Let's go back." Koyuki said and began to leave, but saw no one following her. "If you stay here, you're all bound to be killed! Let's go home.." Koyuki finished. "Go home to where? Unless I'm mistaken, this is your home! Now man up and take responsibility! These people need you so they can finally live in peace!" Naruto yelled, then turned to Sandayu. "This man gave his life to see you back on that throne and to see you happy! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Naruto demanded as he picked up the supposed copy and pocketed it. Yugito placed her hand on his shoulder, a sign for him to simmer down.

"You know nothing. This place is one spring never comes to. The cold freezes not only your tears, but your heart as well. There is nothing waiting for me here." Koyuki said. Naruto growled and grabbed her by her hands, pulling her back."Sandayu believed you could bring spring. Was he wrong?" Naruto asked " Let me go! You don't know anything about me! Let's just..go." Koyuki finished. Naruto was about to retort until a large balloon like shape emerged over the cliff behind the trucks. _'What the hell? A blimp?!' _Naruto internally yelled as he saw the large Cabin underneath it. "Shit, duck!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push Koyuki out of the way.

A large claw-like hand suddenly sprang from the blimp and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into the helium-powered monstrosity. "Hey!" Naruto yelled until Fubuki flew by and threw several kunai with small deep blue orbs attached to them. "Shit, move!" Yugito yelled, making Samui jump out of the way. As soon as the kunai hit the floor, large amounts of ice spikes began blooming from the floor, impaling anything within arm's reach. Darui quickly sprang into action and pulled as many people as he could from the danger zone. "Wait, where's Naruto-kun?" Samui asked out loud, making everyone look around.

"Wait, you don't think.." Yugito muttered as she looked up to see a figure being dragged by the blimp in the air. _'That man!' _Yugito thought in an angry tone. _'Oh come on, Yugi-chan. You love it!' _Nibi said to Yugito, making the girl turn to her inner self. _'Nibi, where the hell have you been!' _She demanded. _'Apparently, a porn theatre. By the way, real kinky.' _Nibi said with a wink, making Yugito blush. _'Why, oh why did I have to get stuck with the one perverted demon out of the entire Bijuu?' _Yugito thought as she looked to the retreating blimp.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he looked to the arrow holding him in place. It may have been a bit out of the norm, but he really had to start packing his black retractable box with the rest of his arrows. _'Yea, hind sight is 20/20' _He mused as he began climbing up towards the surface. As soon as he got close enough, he unstuck his arrow and put it away. He unsealed his bow and arrow and slowly loaded an arrow into it. _'This is bad. This is their damn territory..' _He thought as he slowly made his way to the entrance to the blimp. "Hey, stop right there!" A voice called out behind him.

'_Shit!' _Naruto thought as he turned and fired the arrow. It pierced the incoming lackey in the heart and before he could scream, put his hands over his mouth. With a quick snap of the neck, the man fell back, dead. _'That was close..' _He mused, until he felt a sharp point in the back of his neck. "Any sudden movements, and you're dead!" The man behind him called out. Naruto sighed and put his hands up. "Alright, now slowly turn to face me.." The man instructed him. Naruto slowly turned and as soon as he was face to face with the man, let the bow go. He quickly smacked away the hand holding the kunai and before the man could scream, he grabbed the man by the back of the head and slammed him into his knee, knocking him out.

Naruto picked up the man's body and looked down from the observation deck behind the blimp. It might not have been much, but there was enough for him to stow away.

~ With Koyuki ~

Koyuki growled as she looked to her uncle standing before her. "My, you've grown quite beautifully, Koyuki. Am I right to assume you have the Hex crystal?" Doto asked Koyuki. She sighed, but nodded. "Yes." She confirmed. "Good. It is the key to the treasure of the Kazahana clan." Doto informed her. "What do you mean?" Koyuki asked. "When I ..liberated this country form the hands of your father, I found the large vault was lacking in funds. I supposed he hid them away some time ago, and I was right. Deep in the valley of the ice, there is a keyhole to which the Hex Crystal fits perfectly." Doto informed her.

"Once I have my hands on the Kazahana fortune, the land of snow can rise in superiority to that over the hidden villages!" Doto said in a maniacal tone and snatched the hex crystal from around Koyuki's neck. "Now, let's see.." Doto said as he began inspecting the crystal with a critical eye. Koyuki sighed, but was surprised as he grabbed her by her coat and pulled her towards him. "What the hell is this?! This is not a game! I know this is a damn fake!" The man yelled, making Naruto's eyes widen as he listened in from his hidden position on the observation deck.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto fished into his pockets and pulled out the crystal he had retrieved from Sandayu. He inspected it carefully. _'You don't think… Sandayu, you old coot!' _Naruto thought with a grin as he pocketed the crystal. Now, he held the most important card in the whole game, and it was up to him to make sure he played it right.

~ With Koyuki ~

Koyuki growled as she looked at the fake. "Someone must have switched it out with a fake! Maybe one of the Shinobi or someone from the set!" Koyuki said. "We can have them rounded up in a matter of a few minutes.." Fubuki, the pink haired Kunoichi said in an affirming tone. "Don't bother.." Doto said as he put the fake crystal under his heel and crushed it into dozens of tiny pieces. "We have her. She should be more than enough to draw them out." Doto finished, then motioned to Nadare. The snow-nin nodded and apprehended her, cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Koyuki demanded, but was stopped as Doto slapped her, making her fall to the ground. "When we get to the castle, chain her up in one of the dungeons. I can guarantee you her friends will show up for her." Doto said as he looked towards his approaching fortress.

A/N: Koyuki's been captured, now what will happen? Will we be in trouble? Maybe, or maybe not! Now, I've kept good on my word and supplied you with your fix, junkies! Supply me with mine! Go Review! Now, to answer some questions:

Crazy3rik: Used some of them, and the whole clone trooper thing was my next army to play. :/

Wyrtha: Sad, but necessary to the story development.

Roboguy45: Maybe, you'll have to wait and see!

Malymac: I actually need this for something I have planned post-time skip.

A . M . Phoenix: Please, I'll summon my version of the mythological creatures and an army of Daleks and Cybermen for good measure! ( Me no own anything!)

Kamen Rider Arashi: Nah, it was because of the new movie they're making about him. I figured it fit.

Alright, now that those comments/questions have been answered, we can continue with the rant. My current one is an age old one, Yaoi. I have nothing against it, but come on, at least a filter or something! Every page I check, nine listings are yaoi and one is regular. It's getting out of hand! Anyway, now back to the main thing. Go, my loyal minions! Review! Review! REVIEW!

And remember, I got my eyes on you fools (O.O)!


	72. Chapter 72

Last Time:

"When we get to the castle, chain her up in one of the dungeons. I can guarantee you her friends will show up for her." Doto said as he looked towards his approaching fortress.

Now:

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto slowly looked around the courtyard the blimp landed in. _'Great, now where the hell am I?' _He wondered as he looked around. He was in the middle of a large winter wonderland, various flowers and trees frozen in ice. _'Hmm..' _He mused as he looked around. "Damn it, let me go!" Koyuki's voice demanded across the courtyard. He looked to see various ninjas in their assigned uniforms forming a perimeter around her. "Take her to the prison cells and make sure a guard is posted 24/7." Doto said, getting various "Hai's" in return from his ninja forces. "Carry on." Doto said as he handed Koyuki to his nins and retreated to his chambers.

'_Great, now what am I supposed to do?' _Naruto wondered a shinobi approached his position. "Yea, I'm just going to check the blimp to make sure everything is fine with the blimp!" The man called out loud and proceeded to the rear of the blimp. As soon as he was close to Naruto's position, Naruto grabbed the man by the neck and slammed his head into the blimp, knocking him out. _'Know, what the hell am I supposed to do here?' _Naruto wondered as he took the uniform and forehead protector off the snow nin. He quickly put them on, adjusted the hood on his head, hogtied the man, and then hid him in a dumpster.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto called out in a gruff voice as he grabbed a nearby clipboard, making the man turn to him. "What's the matter?" The man asked. Naruto looked to the clipboard, then back to the man before him. "I got orders here that these barrels are to be moved against the east wall." Naruto stated as he patted a barrel of fuel, sticking a small explosive tag on the top. "I don't know man, that fuel was supposed to be left there for the vehicles." The soldier replied. "Fine, you tell Doto his direct orders were ignored." Naruto said as he turned to leave. "W..Wait!" The man called out before Naruto could leave, then motioned to five other men stationed in the courtyard.

"You guys, with me! We need to move these barrels to the east wall!" The man said out loud, making Naruto smirk under his hood. "Be assured, Doto will hear about your excellent work ethic!" Naruto assured the man. "Now, which way are the prisons?" Naruto asked. "Just go straight and there should be an elevator shaft. Go to the bottom floor and there are the most recent prisoners." The man informed him as the others began moving the barrels of fuel. "Alright, carry on!" Naruto finished and turned towards the elevator shaft.

~ Outside The Castle ~

Samui carefully studied the perimeter of the large ice castle, but found no weaknesses. "Damn it, what the hell are we supposed to do!" She growled as she slammed the binoculars on the ground. Darui looked to the whole perimeter, but it was well guarded with a patrol every ten minutes. "Samui-chan, I'm disappointed in you.." Yugito's voice drifted towards her. Samui turned to see Yugito unrolling a small storage scroll. "I thought you knew Naruto-kun." Yugito muttered as she pumped a small amount of chakra into the scroll. "What are you getting at?" Samui asked. "Think about it, what would Naruto do if he couldn't find an entrance?" Yugito asked as she held up a kunai with an explosive tag attached to the hilt.

"He'd make one." Samui muttered in realization. "Exactly!" Yugito replied with a grin scarily similar to Naruto's. "We have been spending entirely too much time with him.." Samui muttered as she went to study which wall seemed to be the least protected.

~ At The Elevator ~

Naruto sighed as he looked around. _'Well, everything's going a bit too easily..' _He mused as he reached into the coat, only to feel something warm in his hands. He pulled to see a scarf before him and put it on so it covered the lower half of his face. The large elevator came to a stop as he reached the last floor. He stepped out and looked to the left, seeing a man posted before a prison cell. "Hey buddy!" Naruto called out in his gruff voice, making the man turn to him with a kunai poised ready to strike. "What is it?!" The man demanded, a slightly cautious edge to his tone. Naruto sighed, then turned to his clip board.

"Ain't that like them, they tell me to report to this cell to stand guard, and now you're already here. Well, what the hell." Naruto said as he turned to walk away. Before he could get far, the guard walked up behind him. "Well, if you were sent here to relieve me, get to your damn post!" The man yelled at Naruto. "But, I was about to leave." Naruto replied in a weak tone. "No shirking duties!" The man yelled and left, slightly glad that he had someone to take his position and stand in front of the ice cold cell for hours on end. Naruto grinned as he took his position and looked forward, seeing how Koyuki was holding up.

~ With Koyuki ~

Koyuki lay in a small corner of the ice cold cell, a dead look in her eyes. "Serves me right for not giving up.."She muttered, making Naruto's ears perk up. "This land has no spring.." She muttered as she thought back to the first time her father told her about spring._ 'My whole life has been nothing but a big charade..' _She realized as she thought about all of the lies she had told to get where she was, all of the fake smiles, every aspect of her fake attitude. "My life is nothing but a big lie.."She muttered. "Becoming an actress is about all I was really cut out to be." She muttered, only to be snapped out of her thoughts and Naruto slammed his hand into her cell bars.

"Keep it quiet!" He yelled. She shrunk and stayed quiet, making Naruto sigh. _'She still doesn't get it..'_He realized. "Must be real easy for you princess, to give up." He stated, making Koyuki look at him. "How would you know?" She demanded, angered that a lowly guard would try to sympathize with her. Naruto looked above the large walls that confined the prison. "I was alone at one point in my life. I was disowned by my family, and truthfully, I just wanted to give up. I had never felt the sorrow I felt when my mother and father announced I was no longer clan heir. By proxy, I was also no longer part of the clan." Naruto stated as he remembered that night.

"I just.. ran. I wanted to keep running into the night so the morning couldn't catch up to me, you know? I didn't want it to be true. I just wanted it to be a bad dream. I wanted with all of my heart to jolt awake with my mother at my bedside, telling me it would all be alright." He muttered, his gruff voice actually softening. "But I didn't give up because I knew.. I just couldn't. I found a real family, one that didn't see me as a lost cause. One that saw the potential I had in me and that helped nurture it." Naruto said. "A lot of good that did, if you're working as a guard for Doto." Koyuki stated with slight venom to her voice.

"And little by little, they became my real family. She became my mother, and they became my father figures, showing me right from wrong and instilling me with my morals." Naruto said as he thought to his time with the Avengers. "And little by little, I kept improving. I never gave up because I knew I could be so much more.." Naruto said. "And I began gaining friends, precious people I will lay my life on the line for." He said as he thought to the grateful faces of Tazuna and Inari, then to the faces of Karui, Omoi, Yugito, Samui, A, Bee, Mabui, hell even Atsui. Koyuki was looking to the floor when Naruto turned to see her.

She completely ignored him until she heard the sound of metal striking metal. She looked up to see him open the door and take off the scarf and forehead protector. "So I'm not giving up on this mission or you. Your father and Sandayu believed in you, so I'm going to make sure you don't give up." Naruto stated as he pulled her up and picked her up, then sprinted to the elevator. She looked up at him, determination steeled in his eyes as he looked at the levels on the elevator. _'So this is what never giving up gets you, huh?' _She mused as the elevator began climbing levels. As soon as the elevator hit the top floor, Naruto ran out.

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

Yugito growled as she watched the patrol disappear. "Ready?" She asked Samui, who nodded. With deadly precision, She threw the kunai to the structurally unstable points of the wall. "Boom." Samui muttered as she got up. A large explosion rocked the west wall, making a large hole by which they could enter.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto pushed another ninja off the top of the cliff holding the prison cells and kept running until the large explosion rocked the castle. "What the hell was that?" Koyuki demanded, only to get a grin from Naruto. "Help." He whispered, then channeled a small amount of chakra to the explosive tag he had put on the barrels that were now piled on the east wall. An even louder explosion was triggered, rocking the castle and momentarily stunning the ninja forces. "Now, let's hurry up. We don't have much time." Naruto informed her, until a ninja with a hunched back appeared before him wielding a tanto.

Naruto quickly attacked with his sword, metal striking metal as an intricate web of attacks was weaved and aimed at the approaching ninja. "Whoa, Naruto-san!" The man yelled out, making Naruto stop his attack. He watched as the man ripped his uniform off to reveal Darui standing there in a relaxed position. "Sorry about that. I should have warned you who I was at first." Darui said, making Naruto relax. "Where are Yugito and Samui?" He asked, only for another explosion to rock the castle. "Never mind.." Naruto muttered under his breath. He turned, but was met with the angry face of Koyuki.

"One of you switched my hex crystal with a fake without my knowledge of it." She said in an accusing tone. Naruto stepped up and reached into his hand. "Actually, it was Sandayu who did it. He may have had hope, but he wasn't the fool you make him out to be." Naruto informed her and handed her the real Hex crystal. Before Koyuki could retort, yet another explosion rocked the hall, making Naruto look around. "Alright, they have been spending entirely too much time with me if they're overdoing the explosives this badly.." Naruto muttered under his breath. In a split second, two blonde figures rushed into the hallway.

"Samui-chan, Yugi-chan!" Naruto said in a happy tone. "Baka." Yugito replied, slightly annoyed he left them behind and relieved he was alright. "No time for that, guys! This place is crawling with ninja!" Samui stated before Naruto and Yugito could start their little dispute. "Shit, we need a way to get out of here, and we need it yesterday." Naruto said as he unsealed his bow and shot an arrow to the ceiling of the hall, then detonated it to seal the hall off. "Follow me!" Koyuki said as she took off in the opposite direction. "You heard her!" Naruto stated and followed after her.

~ Throne Room ~

Naruto looked around the dark blue room. "I got a bad feeling about this one guys. Be ready for anything!" Naruto stated and unsealed his bow and arrow. "Well done, Koyuki." Doto's voice resounded through the room as the lights rose, allowing him to be seen sitting at the throne. Koyuki looked down in shame, but ran towards her uncle with the Hex crystal in her hands. "Koyuki!" Yugito yelled out to the girl. "Very well done, Koyuki.." Her uncle complimented. She then turned to the others with a smug smile on her face. "Well, what do you expect? I am an actress." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Another great performance by the great Yukie Fujikaze!" Her uncle taunted. Naruto was about to sprint to her, but suddenly found Doto's three guards before him. "Ah, ah, ah!" Nadare said in a smug tone and tried to uppercut him away. Naruto quickly grabbed Nadare's upwards flying fist and pulled it over his back, flipping the man and slamming him in the ground. Before Nadare could retaliate, Naruto poised a kunai at his neck. "Let us go or he dies!" He called out, only to get a chuckle from Doto. "Kill him." He said as he approached Koyuki. "Yes, I am just an actress.." She muttered as she unsheathed a knife Sandayu had on his body when he died.

She quickly charged her uncle and pushed it into the vile man's ribcage, making him yell in pain and look at her with hate filled eyes. "What did you expect?" She asked with a smirk adorning her face. "After all, I am just an actress." Koyuki asked as she pushed the blade deeper. Doto's arms raised and wrapped around her throat. Naruto growled and slammed Nadare into his fellow ninjas. He quickly sealed his bow and unsealed his Shield. "Attack!" He yelled, and all hell broke loose.

A/N: Aww, the land of snow arc is going to be resolved soon. Oh well, we have plenty of chapters in production anyway. Now, to answer some reviews from our loyal readers:

Rickjames196: I wondered when you'd be back. Pshh, you won't last on that one chapter a day thing. The temptation of my stories is too great!

Roboguy45: Yea, it was supposed to be the treasury. I just watched it last night XD

Malymac: too true, I'm actually not sure. It sucks Kishimoto didn't develop her character more. Well here, she's just a companion for Yugito and a friend

Justus80: Probably not until after the time skip, sorry.

Guest: Please, you're a loyal minion to my army, mwahahaha.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Exactly, can't wait for it to come out.

Now, I keep getting reviews from America. Where all my international readers? Can I get some British reviews? With or without the accent, I don't care. Just review! American reviewers, you just keep going strong! Russian reviewers, I am interested in your thoughts for some reason I will never understand. Well, what are you waiting for? Go review, fools!

And Remember, I got my eyes on you fools! (O.O)


	73. Chapter 73

Last Time:

"Attack!" He yelled, and all hell broke loose.

Now:

Naruto hefted his shield and threw it at Nadare as he charged, the snow ninja easily jumping over it. "Is that all you've got?" The smug man demanded. Naruto smirked as he saw the shield ricochet off the surface of the wall and spin towards him, knocking the snow nin in the process. He then ducked under a large hand as Mizore (The one with the snowboard) charged past him. Before he could retaliate, the man was kicked away by Yugito. "Watch out!" She yelled, making Naruto jump out of the way of another of Fubuki's kunai with a blue sphere attached to it.

Naruto watched as Samui intercepted the pink haired ninja's kunai and parried them, making them slam into the wall behind her. Naruto sighed until he turned to see Doto falling over the elevated throne chair, holding Koyuki by her throat. He picked up his shield and charged to the downed Koyuki, only to be stopped as Nadare tried to kick him in the stomach. Naruto blocked the kick with his shield and punched Nadare down. Before he could continue to see whether Koyuki was fine, he was stopped by the fact Doto was getting up.

"Did you honestly think this little toy could kill me?" Doto demanded to the downed Koyuki. He unfastened his robe and let it fall to the floor, exposing a slim black armor with dark blue trim and the ying yang symbol on his chest. "Yes, it's the latest design for chakra armor." Doto said as he picked up the downed Koyuki. In a large explosion, the ceiling began to fall down around him as a connector cable came down and attached to his back, pulling him upwards. Before Naruto could react, Nadare appeared before him.

Naruto watched as Darui appeared before him and slammed Nadare to the ground. "What are you waiting for, go get her!" He demanded. Naruto nodded and ran out through the large skylight made by the explosion. Samui and Yugito followed, closely followed by Fubuki and Mizore. Darui turned to see Nadare standing a few feet before him. "Looks like this is our fight now." He commented off handedly, making Darui nod as he looked to the small tanto in his hand. "Looks like it's about time I get serious.." He mused as he threw it to the side and pulled out his folded cleaver sword.

Nadare grinned like a mad man as he charged Darui. Darui quickly put his cleaver sword into a defense positioned and channeled lightning to it. As Nadare slammed into the cleaver sword, Darui was pushed out of the large wall and sent into the large snow banks.

~ With Samui and Yugito ~

Samui and Yugito were closing in on Naruto's position as Doto and the princess flew him through the air, the only thing keeping him from falling being the small arrow in the princess' hand. "We need to do something!" Samui yelled to Yugito. "At this point, all we can do is follow. If we try to shoot them down, we could hit the princess or Naruto-kun." Yugito shot back, making Samui deflate. "Well.." Samui began, but was cut off as a kunai impacted behind her position and large shapes made of solid ice grew from the ground, intent on skewering her alive.

"What the hell is that?!" She demanded, only to jump out of the way as another kunai impacted where she stood."Well, look what we have here.." A voice said from above them. They looked up to see Fubuki expertly gliding between large tree branches. Yugito was about to retort until an arm slammed into her stomach, making her fall to the ground. "Two weak fan girls." Fubuki finished, Mizore content with letting the pink haired kunoichi do all the taunting. "Shit, this is bad." Samui muttered to Yugito. "You're telling me.." Yugito muttered back as she tried to formulate a plan.

Before Yugito could think of anything, Samui handed her a small spool of ninja wire and a few explosive tags. "I'll keep the airborne brat busy, you make a trap. And make sure you don't get taken out." Samui said with a wink. As soon as the last word left her mouth, she slammed a small smoke pellet to the ground. As the smoke filled the clearing, Samui and Yugito scattered in opposite directions. "Shit, you take the one in purple. I'll handle the bowl cut." Fubuki yelled to Mizore, who nodded and left after Yugito.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito growled as she got a few meters away from Samui. _'I have to buy myself some time.' _She mused, then a look of realization spread across her face. "Let's hope this works.." She muttered as she put her hands into a familiar cross symbol. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled, making 2 clones of herself. "Alright, you two go and keep him busy!" She yelled. The two clones nodded and left her, leading Mizore away from her. Yugito sighed and began to put the explosive tags into a chain pattern on the ninja string. As soon as she was done, she hopped to a tree top and began weaving the string into a large web like substance.

~ With Samui ~

Samui growled as she turned and threw several explosive tags with kunai at Fubuki, who was more than content with merely flying a few feet upwards to avoid them. "that's not going to work with me, girly!" She yelled. She looked around to see two Yugitos fighting against the purple haired nin on the skateboard. _'perfect..' _She thought as she dropped another smoke pellet and ran towards the clone. As Fubuki made her way through the fog, Samui pulled the clone Mizore wasn't fighting to the side. "Quick, where?!" She demanded. "Seven meters west from where we split up." The clone replied, making Samui nod.

Samui turned to see Fubuki charging at her and began running a few meters away. As soon as she was far away, she turned and charged straight to the Kunoichi. Fubuki, who wasn't expecting the move, quickly pulled her flight trajectory up. As soon as the kunoichi flew upwards, Samui jumped to a nearby branch and then jumped onto Fubuki's back. "What the hell are you doing?!" Fubuki demanded. Samui growled and smacked Fubuki over the head, tightening her grip onto Fubuki's back with her legs and grabbed her wings.

"Move over, I'm flying!" She yelled to the snow kunoichi, bending her left wing and making the kunoichi flank to her side.

~ With Mizore ~

Mizore slammed the clone before him with a vicious left hook, making it dispel. "Where the hell are you?!" He demanded. "Over here!" A taunting voice said. Mizore turned to see Yugito standing a few yards away from him. "Come and get me!" Yugito yelled, then turned and ran. "Get back here, you little bitch!" Mizore yelled as he took off after the kumo kunoichi. Yugito ran at high speeds, moving through various trees to get Mizore mixed up and to buy herself more time. As soon as she was back in the clearing, she turned to the spider's web she had made and slowly began dipping into Nibi's chakra.

'_Alright Nibi, let's show this bastard what we can do!' _She said to her inner demon as a cloak of blue chakra surrounded her, her hair springing loose from its once braided pony tail. _'Let's go, kitten!' _Nibi replied as she began directing the chakra flowing into Yugito's body. "Damn it, where the hell are you. Samui?!" Yugito yelled out as she saw Mizore soaring towards her on his skateboard.

~ With Samui ~

Samui ducked under another large tree branch as she manipulated Fubuki's. "This may take a while. Just get started without me!" She yelled back. Fubuki then made a sudden barrel roll in an attempt to get Samui off her back, only for Samui to slam her fist into the back of the Kunoichi's skull, knocking her out. "Hmm, much better." Samui mused as she twisted the left wing, this time getting less resistance from the armor.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito growled as she disappeared from view. Mizore looked around, only to feel the burning sensation of metal cutting into his face. He jumped off his skateboard and charged at Yugito, throwing vicious left hooks and jabs at the kunoichi. Yugito was doing rather well, bending backwards to avoid hooks and using her claws to parry the strikes from Mizore's gauntleted hand. "Stand still!" Mizore demanded, only for Yugito to slam her hand into his chest. The sharp claws sunk themselves into the chakra core running the armor. "Nice try!" He yelled as he was about to punch her, only for Yugito to suddenly channel a large amount of chakra to the hand in Mizore's chest.

The ying/yang symbol in Mizore's chest suddenly broke into several pieces, making Yugito smirk as she delivered a swift strike to the man's cheek. "Now!" A voice yelled behind them. Yugito quickly kicked Mizore in the temple, making the man groan and shake his head in an attempt to shake the dizziness. As soon as he came back to, Yugito went through a series of hand seals and put her hand to her mouth. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"She yelled and blew out a large ball of blazing hot blue fire. Mizore crossed his hands and watched as the chakra armor blocked the incoming chakra attack.

He smirked, only to frown as he was slid back by the sheer intensity of the attack. _'Almost..' _"Now!" Yugito yelled. Mizore turned to see Fubuki flying straight towards him, the blonde kunoichi from Kumo on her back. "Fubuki! Stop!" He yelled as he tried to turn, but was unable to stop her because of the large ball of fire before him. "This is my stop!" Samui yelled as she jumped off Fubuki. Mizore groaned as Fubuki slammed into him and pushed him backwards. Before he could get far, he slammed into a large web made of ninja wire that wrapped around him and Fubuki.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, only to see an explosive tag before him and Fubuki's forms. "Boom." A soft voice muttered, blowing him and Fubuki to kingdom come. Samui and Yugito looked at their downed opponents. "Think we overdid it?" Samui asked. "Nah, they'll be fine. I don't know if they'll be able to hear or walk, but they'll be fine." Yugito replied as she looked up. She saw Doto's form fly down and cut the black box holding Naruto in mid air, allowing him to fall to the floor. "Leave them, we have bigger fish to fly." Yugito said with a dangerous tone to her voice. Samui nodded, a menacing frown spread across her face.

~ With Darui ~

Darui pushed away from Nadare and planted his sword into the floor. "What's the matter brat? Finally accepted the fact you're going to lose?" Nadare demanded, only to see Darui go through a series of hand seals. Nadare growled and began going through a series of his own. "So, one last blow, huh?" Nadare asked as he finished his hand seals. "well, you're dead! Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!" He yelled. From the nearby cliff of snow, large amounts of snow began falling towards them. As the snow fell, it began taking the shape of a pack of wolves running towards them.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the hill, they turned and began charging at Darui. Darui finally had enough chakra charged up and opened his eyes. He quickly soared through the four hand seals. "Storm Release: Laser Circus!" He called out as he held his hands out in front of him. A large amount of lightning chakra began charging up and in a bright flash of lightning chakra, a large beam shot forward, cutting through the pack of ice wolves and charging straight at Nadare. Nadare crossed his hands in front of him and braced himself. As the large beam of chakra slammed into Nadare's armor, it quickly went into overdrive absorbing the chakra.

Nadare gritted his teeth and stood his ground until the attack died down. As soon the attack died down, he opened his eyes to find Darui gone. "What the hell?!" He yelled, until he felt a stinging sensation in his stomach. He looked to see Darui's buster sword sticking out through his gut. "you over relied on that armor of yours and let your skills as an actual shinobi rust. It has now cost you your life. I am sorry." Darui muttered, then flicked his wrist and pulled the blade from his stomach.

Nadare groaned and fell to the floor. Darui sighed and looked up in time to see the arrow that was holding Naruto in midair get cut by Doto. "Shit, Naruto-san!" He muttered under his breath and ran towards the location where Naruto fell.

A/N: Ooh, now things are really getting good. I hope you like what I did with the fight scenes; they really took a lot of tweaking and changing to make them fit in just right. Now, to answer the reviews of my loyal reviewers!

Malymac: Good, now review, my loyal minion!

Anonymous: I'm a bro, man! What's up?! (If you watch Code Monkeys, you will laugh at that XD)

Narjiro: Don't worry bro, I don't discriminate! I accept reviews from all peoples of the world XD

Dracohalo117: Nah, due to the treaty between them, they're on relatively good terms.

Now, I know I updated late last night.. Actually, early this morning lol. Well anyway, that's two chapters for you guys who haven't reviewed to review! Well, what are you waiting for, my loyal minions? Go, review! Review! REVIEW!

And remember, I got my eyes on you fools! (O.O)


	74. Chapter 74

Last time:

"Shit, Naruto-san!" He muttered under his breath and ran towards the location where Naruto fell.

Now:

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto internally groaned as Doto looked to him, the arrow in Koyuki's hands the only thing keeping him from taking a nose dive a few hundred feet to the ground. "Now, now, we can't have a stowaway princess." Doto said with a smirk. He took a sudden nose dive and with a quick slash, cut the Teflon rope. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he fell. "Now princess, we must get going." Doto said as he flew towards the large snow cliffs. Naruto looked down to see a large range of trees coming towards him at a quick pace. He quickly positioned himself feet first and began channeling chakra to his feet.

When he passed the first tree branch on his way to the ground level, his hand quickly shot out and grabbed onto a nearby branch. With the agility of a gymnast, he used it to swing towards his left, sending himself flying at another tree trunk. As soon as his feet and the tree trunk made contact, he let out the chakra in one big burst, letting him stick to the surface and escape the worst of the fall. "Alright, you bastard, now it's personal." He muttered as he took off towards the direction Doto was flying. Below him, the director and camera crew came in a slow moving vehicle. "Quickly, after him! This is pure gold!" He yelled excitedly.

~ Glacier Plains ~

Doto smirked as he landed in the middle of the ice plains. As he landed in the large clearing, he pushed Koyuki away from himself and headed towards a small shrine in the shape of a water well. "Yes, now the Kazahana fortune will be mine!" He yelled in an excited voice. "So this is all about money, huh?" Koyuki asked in a low voice. Doto nodded as he took out the hex crystal from his pocket and looked to the shrine. In a rooftop about half a mile away, Naruto watched the proceedings through a pair of binoculars. "Shit, this is bad.." He muttered under his breath as he assessed the situation.

'_Alright, that armor he has looks a lot like the armor the other nins were wearing. If it's the same kind, then any nin or genjutsu is out of the question. So it'll have to be a taijutsu fight..' _He mused as he saw Doto walk towards the shrine with the hex crystal in hand. "What the hell, it could be fun." He muttered as he unsealed six exploding arrows and tore off the arrowheads, slipping a small amount of ninja wire through them. Once he was sure they were secured, he aimed his bow one more time and fired off an arrow to Doto, then sped off towards the cliff.

~ With Doto ~

Doto grinned as he inserted the hex crystal into the large shrine and the whole cliff seemed to glow. "Finally, the fortune is mine!" He yelled as he looked around, almost as if expecting a hidden vault to come out of nowhere and open before him. Instead, the snow seemed to be.. melting? _'What the hell..' _He began, but was cut off as an arrow buried itself besides him. In a split second, it exploded, filling the clearing with a large amount of smoke. As Naruto ran closer to the clearing, he made a seal less shadow clone. "Get the princess out of here and to a safe location. I'll handle things from here." He instructed, getting a nod in return from the clone as it sped off.

~ With Doto ~

Doto looked around and snarled "Who the hell is responsible?!" Naruto appeared in front of him and with a harsh kick to the stomach, sent him flying a few feet back. "I am." Naruto said out loud, shield in front of him in a defensive position. Koyuki looked in shock at the young Shinobi before her. _'How did he survive that fall?' _She wondered, clearly underestimating the abilities he had displayed. Suddenly, a gloved hand covered her mouth and a strong hand pulled her back. "Shh. It's me." The voice said. "Na..naruto-kun?" she asked, slightly ashamed at what she had just called him.

"Yea, now we need to get out of here." The clone instructed as he grabbed her and slipped away from the battle field.

~ With Naruto and Doto ~

Naruto ducked under a heavy hook from Doto and kicked his left knee, making him fall to one knee. "What's the matter, Doto-chan?" Naruto taunted as he grabbed the man's head and slammed it into his knee. "Scared?" He asked, only for the Doto before him to disappear into a poof of smoke. _'A substitution? Then where..' _Naruto began, but jumped out of the way as a volley of kunai flew at him. Before they could hit the floor, they exploded, knocking Naruto back a few feet. "I heard from one of my subordinates you liked explosions." Doto said, making Naruto turn to the incoming man.

"Let's see how well you like mine!" He yelled and began firing Kunai after kunai at Naruto. Thinking quickly, Naruto charged towards Doto, avoiding the kunai thrown at him and deflecting a few of them. As soon as he was close enough, he tried to uppercut Doto, only to cringe as a huge pressure slammed into his shield. Doto had his arms hooked together and slammed the full weight down on the shield. Koyuki watched as he uncle slammed the boy with enough force to break the ice under his feet. She turned away, only to be called back to attention by Naruto.

"Don't look away princess!" He yelled, making her turn to see him. Despite the large pressure on his shield, he still held strong. "I'm not going to give up and neither should you!" Naruto yelled, then felt the ice under his feet break. Naruto quickly pushed Doto off of himself and jumped away. Before Doto could retaliate, Cap's shield slammed into his face, knocking him down. He quickly got up and went through a series of hand seals, then thrust his arm out, sending a dark ethereal dragon made of the ice around him. "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto yelled.

Naruto barreled out of the way of the dragon and picked up the shield. _'Shit, this is bad.' _Doto thought as he looked to the incoming Naruto. _'I'm running low on chakra and I only have enough chakra for one more attack. I better make it count.' _Doto thought as he went through a series of hand seals. "Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" Doto yelled as he thrust his hands out. From the tips of his hands, twin black dragons were sent flying at him, their ethereal figures made of snow charging directly at Naruto as their red eyes and mouths snarled at him.

Naruto went through a series of hand seals, then looked to the incoming ice dragons. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon!" Naruto yelled. A large amount of lightning chakra was discharged from Naruto's hand and charged towards the twin dragons. Naruto charged even more chakra into it, making the lightning dragon grow in size. Doto watched in sheer awe as his twin dragons made of ice were melted as soon as they came in contact with the lightning dragon. Naruto quickly took off towards Doto, fist cocked back and ready to strike.

~ With Yugito, Samui, and Yugito ~

Yugito and Samui got to the clearing atop the cliff in time to see the three large dragons collide. "Naruto, where are you?!" Yugito yelled, trying to find him. Darui quickly landed besides them, looking forward. "Where is Naruto-san?" He asked, buster blade poised and ready to strike. "There." She said as she motioned to the blur charging towards Doto. His fist then began glowing as he channeled large amounts of chakra to his fist. As he got into range, He ducked under a hook from Doto and began releasing the chakra from his fist. Koyuki watched as the large amounts of chakra began to glow when exposed to the heater, taking on various colors.

'_Like.. Rainbow chakra!' _She realized. Naruto slammed his fist into Doto's chest. As soon as the arrowheads made contact, they exploded, sending Doto flying back and breaking Naruto's fist. Doto slammed harshly into a nearby obelisk of ice, knocking him out cold and cracking the power core of his chakra armor. Naruto fell to the floor, huffing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He grabbed his shaking fist and watched as the rest of the snow began melting. The large caps of ice melted to beautiful lakes, the once frozen snow gave way to green pastures. Naruto grinned as he watched a smaller version of the princess appear in the middle of the clearing.

'_Interesting, a hologram projection? Like Jarvis..' _He mused as he watched the young girl say what kind of princess she was going to be. "Now… what happened to that princess?" He wondered as he looked to the younger Koyuki. He laughed as he heard her say she wanted to be an actress. "_'Looks like all of your dreams came true, Koyuki..' _He mused as he pushed down on his hand, popping the bones back into place before his healing factor kicked in and mended them in the wrong position. Koyuki laughed as she watched her younger self exclaim she wanted to be an actress and for the first time in her life, shed her own tear of joy.

Naruto grinned and fell back into the grass, only to yelp as a sharp burning sensation spread on his ear. He looked up to see Yugito and Samui glaring at him, Darui standing a few feet behind them all in an effort to avoid getting beaten. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?!" Samui demanded as she checked his hand to make sure there were no damaged nerves from the explosion. "Just what were you expecting to get by risking your life like that, Naruto-kun?!" Yugito demanded, the harsh glare she had been sending him slightly lessened by the fact he was alright.

Naruto motioned to the crying Koyuki. "Just a happy ending for a girl who wanted to give up.. and to show her there is more to life than just giving up." Naruto replied with a grin, making Yugito blush. She shook her head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around her. "Idiot.." Yugito muttered after she broke the kiss and laid his head on her lap. "Yea, but I'm your idiot." Naruto replied, making her grin and a pink blush spread across her cheeks. Before she could reply, Naruto was gripped by his shirt and pulled up into a kiss with Samui.

"Samui grinned and broke the kiss with a wink. "OUR idiot." She corrected him, making Naruto smirk and pull her and Yugito close to him. "Looks like spring finally came to the land of snow.." He mused as he laid back into the soft grass. "Nothing's broken and the whole hand seems to be mending nicely as a whole.." Samui muttered to him. "Then everything's perfect." Naruto finished with a smirk. With no warning, Koyuki jumped into his lap, making him sit up. She then planted a big, sloppy kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto was shocked by the kiss and the fact the princess used so much tongue, but then realized what was happening.

He felt a freezing cold shiver run up his spine and slowly turned to see a dark aura form around Yugito and Samui. "Koyuki-san.." He began. "Yea, Naruto-kun?" Koyuki asked, oblivious to the danger she was in. "Run!?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her by her waist and took off. The director filmed as Naruto took off, tears streaming down his face. "We're going to be millionaires!" He yelled happily.

A/N: Yay, and thus, the land of snow arc is complete. There are still a few chapters to go, and to those of you who haven't figured it out, the Akatsuki will be the main antagonists in this story. Anyway, so far I'm extremely proud for what I've done with the story. However, I do owe a friend of mine a favor and thus it's:

Shameless Advertisement Time:

Alright, my friend just started a small page on Facebook called "Awesome Action Anime". It's relatively small and he asked me to promote it. So do me a favor and look it up if you have the chance!Like it to show support! Thank you!

Shameless Advertisement Over:

And now, to answer some reviews!

Malymac: All things come to those who wait, young padawan.

Scrltfyre: Thank you!

Kamen Rider Arashi: You know the way I think so well. Who are you and which organization sent you?!

And thus, we reach that part of the A/N where I beg for you to review..Maybe I should skip it today. Not a chance! Now go review, my loyal minions! Go Review!

And remember, I got my eyes on you, Fools! (O.O)


	75. Chapter 75

Last Time:

The director filmed as Naruto took off, tears streaming down his face. "We're going to be millionaires!" He yelled happily.

Now:

~ A Week Later – With Naruto ~

Naruto watched as Koyuki stared down towards her subjects. As soon as Doto was eliminated, the people wasted no time in placing Koyuki as the new Daimyo of the Land of Snow. He grinned as she waved to him, only to feel a sharp smack upside his head. "What did we tell you, Naruto?" Yugito demanded, a dangerous tone to her voice. " My eyes are only for you two, and no one else." Naruto quickly replied. "Good. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened after we caught you and Koyuki, now would we?" Samui whispered in his ear, making a cold shiver run down his spine.

"No, of course not!" He replied quickly, making Yugito and Samui smirk at how whipped he was. "Behave, guys. I still don't know how Naruto's even standing after what you two did to him, but the fact is he is." Darui said behind them. Koyuki suddenly approached them, making Yugito and Samui look at her with careful eyes. "Hey there, Naruto-kun. Guys!" She finished. Everyone muttered a quick greeting, the only exclusions being Yugito and Samui. "It's a shame, isn't it?" Naruto asked, trying to get their attention on to another subject. "After all of this time, the generator wasn't finished." He mused.

"Yea, everything will probably be back to snow in a few weeks." Darui agreed. "Yea, but if we take what we already know about the generator and begin pouring more research into it, the land of snow could become the land of spring pretty soon." Koyuki said, not about to let anyone rain on her parade. _'Tony, I get the feeling you would love this place. Everyone here seems to have your thirst for knowledge and your ingenuity..' _Naruto mused as he heard the princess go on about the generator. "But it's too bad. You're a great actress, and to have to retire at the peak of your career to run the land of snow.." Samui chipped in.

"Who said I'm retiring?" Koyuki asked in a playful tone, turning everyone's attention onto her. "But, aren't you going to run the land of snow now?" Yugito asked. "Of course, but I have been an actress for most of my life. I'd be crazy to give it up now." Koyuki said with a wink. "Actually, an author should be delivering a script today for a part he wants me to play in his movie. Their turning his entire line of novels to the big screen!" Koyuki finished excitedly. "What movie is it?" Naruto asked, slightly intrigued. Before Koyuki could answer, a poof of smoke appeared before them all.

Naruto instinctually unsealed his shield and got into a defense position, only for a white haired man wearing a headband with the kanji for oil on it to appear before him on top of a large toad. " I am the gallant toad sage Jiraiya, the envy of all men and desire of all women!" The old man replied, making everyone sweat drop. "Wait.. Jiraiya. That name sounds familiar.." Samui said, mulling the name over in her head. "Ah, yes! I am the infamous writer of the Icha Icha Paradise books!" Jiraiya said, tears streaming down his face at the fact a female pervert recognized him. "Wait, of course!" Samui said as she reached into her ninja pouch.

She pulled out a small, orange book and handed it to the old man with a pen. "Can I have an autograph?" She asked, slightly ashamed. The old man giggled perversely and took the book, making a quick signature in it. Naruto slowly leaned over to Yugito, who was blushing at the fact Samui had that book on her. "Hey, what's Icha Icha about?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious about Samui's favorite book series. "Porn.." Yugito replied, making Naruto blush. "Wait a minute! You're telling me you don't know of the wonders of Icha Icha paradise?!" Jiraiya demanded, tears streaming down his face at the misfortune of his fellow man.

"Um.. No?" Naruto replied, making Jiraiya look at him in shock. "My poor boy, you need to be more like your beautiful friend over here!" Jiraiya replied as he pulled out a copy of his first book and handed it to Naruto. "Educate yourself, my boy!" He said, then turned to Koyuki. "Princess, I have brought the script for the movie!" Jiraiya said happily as he handed her the green booklet containing the script for the Icha Icha Paradise movie. Koyuki looked through it, then turned to Jiraiya. "Alright, I'll do it. On one condition.." Koyuki said, making Jiraiya tear up at the fact such a beautiful woman agreed to act in his movie.

"Of course! Anything you ask, princess!" The man said in a giddy voice. "For all of the x-rated scenes, you have to use a double. Since I am Daimyo of the Land of Snow, I cannot have my public image tarnished by my doing actual porn." She said, making Jiraiya deflate slightly. "Alright.." He said in a pouty voice, still slightly excited by the fact he had gotten the great Yukie to act in his film. As soon as he turned to see Samui put her book back in her ninja pouch and Yugito talking to the blonde in the assault uniform get up, a perverted idea crawled into his head.

A giggle escaped his voice as he turned to Samui. "Well, the director still has a few parts in the movie he needs to fill. Have you ever considered acting?" He asked Samui, getting a harsh glare in return from the girl. He then turned to Yugito, his inner pervert still willing to fight the good fight. "What about you, gorgeous?" He asked Yugito, getting a harsh glare from the girl as she began charging fire chakra into her hands, a blue blaze springing to life. He tried to turn and run, only to come face to face with Samui, her sword with the dragon design in her hand. With little effort, electricity began surging through it.

"Jiraiya-san.." Naruto said in a quiet tone, catching the attention of the old sage. "Do you know what a pissed of woman does to a pervert?" He asked, trying to give the old perv a hint. "But she shouldn't treat me like that! I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya said, making Naruto look at him. "I'm a super pervert!" he proudly declared, making Naruto sweat drop. "You might want to run now." Naruto said as he motioned to the girls behind him. Jiraiya nodded and ran away as quickly as he possibly could, Yugito and Samui after him.

~ Back with Naruto and Koyuki ~

Koyuki giggle as she watched the old pervert try to outrun the young kunoichi after him. "Koyuki-san, I would like to ask a favor of you.." Naruto said, making the young princess turn to look at him. "Naruto-san, how very forward of you." She said in a sultry tone, making him sweat drop. "It's not like that, Princess." Naruto replied, making her look at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Then what is it?" she asked. "I would like to get a copy of the designs for the chakra armor your uncle and his underlings developed. And if I could, I would like to get a look around at their workshop." Naruto finished.

Koyuki looked at him hesitantly. "Naruto-san, I have to be honest with you. While I do appreciate what you've done for me and my country, that armor is a secret to the ninja from the land of snow." Koyuki informed him. Naruto nodded and picked up a cup of tea. "I understand that Koyuki, but I in no form or shape plan on rebuilding it. I just need a few aspects from it to help me with my own project." Naruto explained to her. "I won't release the design from the chakra armor to you, Naruto-san." Koyuki said firmly. "However, I will be more than glad to give you the design for any aspect of it you need." Koyuki finished.

Naruto sighed and turned to the chase. "Any way of me pulling the hero card on this one?" He asked in a joking tone. "Sorry, but someone told me that I had to man up and take responsibility for my land." Koyuki informed him, making him grin. "Alright, I guess I can live with that. As for the aspects I need, I just need the part of the armor Doto used to store chakra in, the regulator cables he used to help direct the flow of chakra through the armor, and the design he used to make wires capable of conducting chakra." Naruto finished, making Koyuki look at him with careful eyes.

"Naruto-san, why would you need all of that stuff?" she asked. "I have a little project that I'm working on, but I've encountered a few problems with powering it. I believe with these components, I could finish my project." Naruto said to her. "All I ask is that you never use it against the land of snow.." Koyuki said with a sigh. "Come on princess.. It is me, after all. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and walked away. "My people will get those plans to you in a few days." She said as she left. Naruto nodded, until a girly squeal resounded through the pavilion.

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya hog tied on the ground. Yugito was stacking fire in a small bundle as Samui sprayed him with lighter fluid. Yugito quickly stuck an apple into his mouth after he squealed. "Hush you. We wouldn't want word getting out before dinner." She said with a sadistic smirk, making tears flow from Jiraiya's eyes. "All right girls, let him go.." Naruto said as he approached the impromptu bonfire. "Naruto-kun, you're right on time." Yugito said as she handed him Samui's sword. "You get to carve the pervert!" She said in a giddy voice.

Naruto nodded and approached the downed Jiraiya with the sword in his hand, but cut the rope holding the man hog tied. "Alright girls, we can't afford to strain relationships with Konoha. And besides, we have a few days left in the land of Snow. I'd rather spend them with you two than in jail." Naruto informed them, making them sigh. "Fine.." Samui said and Jiraiya left, thanking all of the perverted gods that he managed to get away.

~ Time Skip – Two Days – Port of Land of Snow ~

Naruto grinned as he looked to the approaching Koyuki, her entourage of snow ninja making sure she was kept safe at all times. "Here is what you requested, Naruto-kun." She said as she handed him a large scroll. Naruto nodded and leaned into a large barrel. "Let's see.." He muttered as he looked through the scroll. _'Fabrication of chakra wire, practical uses, chakra core manipulation, advanced chakra seals..' _Naruto read from the scroll. "Alright, everything seems to be in order." Naruto said as he rolled the scroll back up. Naruto nodded and made three clones.

The clones began lining the barrels next to each other in a neat row. The snow ninjas tensed and watched as Naruto went through a series of hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" He said and slammed his hands onto the floor. In a large poof of smoke, Eptesicus appeared before our heroes. The snow nins tensed as the large bat unfolded its wings and shook itself loose. "Naruto.." the large bat said, making Koyuki tense. "Eptesicus, I got your favorite treat.." He said as he motioned to the line of barrels. Eptesicus nodded and went to drink the sweet mango nectar, leaving Naruto and his team to their own devices.

Koyuki stepped up, hugged Naruto, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Naruto-kun." She said to him. Naruto nodded, only to yell as Yugito pinched his butt. "Ow! What was that for?!" He demanded. "Just to remind you who's in charge." She replied with a wink, making him sweat drop. The snow nins withdrew their weapons as Eptesicus approached Naruto and motioned for them to get on. Before Naruto could stop them, Koyuki stepped up. "This team from Kumo are friends to the Daimyo of the land of Snow, and no harm will come to them." Koyuki declared, making the ninja stand down.

Naruto thanked her and was about to jump onto Eptesicus, only to yell as Samui pinched his butt cheek. He turned with a mock glare to her, only to get a smirk in return. "What?" She asked in a sly tone. "Yugito got her turn.." Samui finished, making Naruto sigh. He helped her on and without warning, Eptesicus took off. Koyuki smiled as she watched the hero of the land of snow fly away. _'Thank you, Naruto-kun.'_ She thought as she saw the large bat disappear into the horizon.

'_You gave me the one thing this land took from me. You gave me hope.. and the courage to never give up!' _She finished with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her eyes. She happily waved to the small speck in the sky, truly happy for the man who helped her and her country.

A/N: Alright, now we have a few things being foreshadowed for the future. Will they turn out perfect, or will the usual kink be thrown into the plans? Want to find out? REVIEW! Now, a reviewer kept asking me to let Jiraiya get beat up a little by the girls, so here it is! Now, to answer some reviews:

Wyrtha: Yep, it was hilarious!

Kamen Rider Arashi: Nah, that was just a funny ending. She is not part of the Romanov Train!

Ranmaleopard: Thank you for actually noticing that!

Malymac: I know right

Ofunu: don't worry, its staying as it is until Mei joins in. That will be the end, and there'll be a small grudge between her and the girls for power.

Now, there's about.. Four more chapters before the time skip. As usual, I will be taking the weekend off to recharge the batteries as much as possible! But, reviews do help me update quicker and quicker! So, go review my minions! Whether it's on a boat, in a moat, on a train, in the brain, leave me a review dammit!


	76. Chapter 76

Last Night:

She happily waved to the small speck in the sky, truly happy for the man who helped her and her country.

Now:

~ With Naruto, Darui, and the Girls ~

Naruto and Darui were talking amongst themselves as Samui and Yugito looked over the edge of Eptesicus' back. "Now, after the lightning chakra is channeled to the hands, my kekkei Genkai makes the lightning more powerful and more malleable. Because of that, I can make it a pinpoint jutsu, allowing me to hit various targets at the same time while avoiding obstacles, such as rocks, living people, or anything I don't intend to hit." Darui said as he finished explaining his "Lightning Circus" jutsu to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he took down a few more notes. "Alright, and what is your Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Lightning Release, a mix of water and lightning jutsu." Darui responded, knowing that because it was a hereditary Kekkei Genkai, there was no way of it being replicated. "Interesting…" Naruto muttered as he took down a few more notes. "Boys and their jutsu.." Samui said as she got up and approached them. "Oh come on, I'm just curious." Naruto shot back, making her smirk. "Curiosity killed the cat.." Yugito replied to him as she got up, making him smirk. "You aren't really one to talk about cats, are you, Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked. _'Especially the way he dominated you..' _The cat demoness inside of Yugito's head chipped in, making the Kunoichi blush.

'_Where the hell have you been, Nibi?" _Yugito demanded, wondering why the demon cat had been so quiet these last few days. _'Just watching some.. Home movies.' _Nibi shot back, making Yugito blush. _'Are you serious Nibi?! Those are personal memories!' _Yugito told the demon cat. _'Ah, but I am a part of you. And if they are your personal memories, then via logic, they are mine too.' _Nibi shot back. "Now she decides to use logic.." Yugito muttered under her breath. "Kumogakure No Sato, straight up ahead." The voice of Eptesicus said, making everyone present get up from their positions.

Eptesicus slowly approached the Raikage tower and landed on the rooftop. "Thanks for the ride!" Naruto said as he jumped off, followed by Samui and Yugito. "Sorry for the bother, Eptesicus-san. I appreciate the ride." Darui said as he jumped off the bat summon and landed in front of him. "Think nothing of it, Darui-san." Eptesicus replied as he dispelled. Before anything else could happen, A got to the rooftop. "You guys have got to stop arriving to the village like that. You always cause a panic!" A said, making Naruto rub the back of his head. "Sorry." He replied.

A nodded and motioned to them to follow him. "We need to get you guys debriefed as soon as possible." A said, then continued to his office followed by Naruto and the rest of the ninja.

~ Raikage Office ~

A walked in and took a seat behind his desk, then turned to the others. Naruto had taken his usual seat at the sofa with his legs propped up while Darui, Yugito, and Samui kneeled. _'Damn it, will he never show me some respect?' _A wondered. "Report." He said out loud. Before Naruto could begin, Darui began with his part of the story and went on through the whole report. He told the Raikage of Naruto's 'lack of discipline' and his 'reckless endangerment' of his team mates and the mission. "Naruto-san, is this true?" A asked, wondering what would posses Naruto to defy a Jounin and go on with the mission, despite the fact it was well above his pay grade.

"Yes sir. I defied the Jounin assigned to the mission and took it upon myself to finish the mission." Naruto said, slightly pissed at Darui. "Naruto-san, you better have a damn good excuse for why you did what you did." A said, knowing the penalty for defying orders from a higher ranking ninja was a demotion in rank, a major pay drop, house arrest, and confinement to D-rank missions. "Simple. They needed help, and I was in the neighborhood." Naruto replied, shaking it off like it was nothing. "Explain." A said, hoping there was more to this than what he had told. Naruto replied by unsealing his shield and showing it to the Raikage.

"The man who held this shield.. Well, a shield like this, anyway, before me was a soldier. He didn't fight for money, prowess, or even to be thanked. He fought so that no one had to. He laid his life on the line so that other people could live theirs. He fought in a war against a tyrant so that people would stop suffering. So that they would stop dying for a lone man's idioticy. I hold those same morals, just as I hold the shield myself. He started out as a normal man and became extraordinary because of his will, as did I." Naruto said, looking at the shield.

" He never gave up and fought for what was right, even to his last breath. He and his team fought for justice. And he never backed down. While Darui may have been fine with turning away, I was not. I understand that Darui feels I was endangering the lives of genin, but you have to admit we are so much more. We have taken down opponents who were supposedly leagues above us in terms of power. So yea, I decided to defy him and go on with the mission. And look what came of it, we overthrew a tyrant, freed a land, and have good standing with the new Daimyo of the land." Naruto replied.

A sighed as he looked to the team. "Alright, we still haven't discussed how you managed to get Koyuki Kazahana from her prison. Do tell. Then I want to hear how Samui and Yugito managed to get rid of their opponents." A finished. Naruto nodded and told him of how he disguised himself as a ninja from the land of snow, how he managed to get to Koyuki and how he freed her. "Alright, and you two?" A asked, still having a hard time believing a trained ninja could fall for such a simple trick. Yugito told of her fight with Fubuki and Samui told of her fight against Mizore.

A rubbed his temples, trying to take in all of the information. "I swear, if I submitted all of your mission details to a publishing company, they'd end up as books and eventually movies!" He complained. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, they're going to be using a lot of the fight scenes in the new Princess Yukie movie." Naruto replied, making A sweat drop. "No matter, you will still have to take disciplinary actions." A said to Naruto. "Then you're going to have to put the same restrictions on all of us.." Yugito said as she stood up, followed by Samui.

"Why should I?" A asked. "We are all Genin, and we chose to follow Naruto, despite the fact Darui was of higher rank." Yugito said, making A sigh. _'Damn it, this is bad. I can't have my best team under restrictions, not after all of the missions that have come in from their exploits in the Chunnin exams. Think, how can I use this to my advantage?' _A thought for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Well then, I know what I can do to punish the whole lot of you." A said as he got up and went to a nearby shelf. "Naruto-san, your house is built. The day after tomorrow, the gas lines will be set and you can move in." A said.

"However, until you learn to corral your anger and emotions, your leave of absence will be denied." A said, finishing his sentence. Naruto glared at the man. "This is bullshit. You just want me her so I can take more missions and so that I can make Kumo look even better." Naruto shouted to the man. A looked down at the floor, knowing he had been caught trying to manipulate him. "A, I told you once you and I would be fine as long as you didn't try to use me as a pawn. I have the backing of Konoha, the Bat clan, the Land of Snow, and the Land of Waves. I will not hesitate to use them." Naruto said to the muscle bound man.

A got up and approached Naruto. "Is that a threat, Genin?" A demanded. "That's a promise. I won't be used by anyone." Naruto replied, making the Raikage raise an eyebrow. If he had approached anyone like this, they would have folded like a deck of cards. Yet here stood the lone Genin, staring him down. A sighed and looked at him. "As Raikage, you must understand that I cannot show favoritism to any of my Shinobi. While I do admit that my punishment was aimed at keeping you in Kumo, I will offer you the alternative. That is, a major pay drop, house arrest, and confinement to D-rank missions. Is that what you want?" A asked.

"I'll gladly take any punishment, because I know what I did was right!" Naruto replied to the Raikage, making the man sigh. " Tomorrow, I and Mabui will come to your house and enact the house arrest seal. Your funds will be frozen and only one quarter of payment for this mission will be deposited to your account. You are confined to D-rank missions for three months. Is that understood?" A asked. "Crystal clear." Naruto replied through gritted teeth. "Dismissed!" A said, and watched everyone leave the room. After the girls had left, Naruto slammed the door behind him.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Yugito asked, concerned for the man. He had never seen him this shook up. "No, but I will be soon." Naruto replied as he headed to the elevator. "Where are you going?" Samui asked as she and Yugito followed after him. "To call up an old favor." Naruto replied and hit the button to the morgue.

~ Back with A ~

A sighed as he called Mabui in to bring him some tea. "What's wrong, Raikage-sama?" Mabui asked. He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to somehow make the oncoming headache go away. "thing with Naruto-san didn't quite go as expected." A replied to her. "I told you not to try to control him or to trick him. He was already working loyally for Kumo. The last thing he needed was incentive to stay, especially thanks to Samui and Yugito." Mabui said in a matter-of-fact tone, making A sigh. "I know, but things have been going so well since he joined Kumo." A replied. "How about you tell me how things happened, and I'll see if I can help you patch things back up." Mabui said in a cheerful tone.

A nodded and told her of what had happened during the meeting. Through it all, she showed no sign of judgment towards him, and he liked it. Someone to talk to without feeling.. judged. As A finished his recounting, Mabui looked at him and spoke. "Now, let's see what you did. You tried to manipulate Naruto out of his requested leave of absence, you tried to make it so he had to keep working for Kumo, and you tried to twist a punishment that was made law years ago to do it. Did I miss anything?" Mabui asked. A sighed and looked down. "No." He replied, feeling like a child scolded by his mother.

"Now, while the punishment you told him about is what the law mandates, why did you try to twist it? He's already loyal to Kumo, with Samui and Yugito he's happy. Now, if you could do it again, would you do it differently?" Mabui asked, getting a short nod. "Then you know what you have to do." Mabui said as she took a sip of tea. "Yea, I'll sort it out with him tomorrow. I told him you and I would be going to his new home to enact the house arrest seal. He'll be much happier to hear this instead." A admitted. "Good. Now finish your tea and get back to work. There's a fresh pile of paper work out here that you need to get to." She finished with a grin. A silently cried, but nodded anyway.

~ Meanwhile – With Naruto and the girls in the Morgue ~

Naruto smiled as he saw Yugo doing a quick study on a corpse. "Yugo, can I speak with you?" He asked. Yugo nodded and quickly went towards him. "Naruto-san, how can I help you?" He asked, thankful to see the man that had helped him out of his problems a few months ago. "I need to talk to you about that favor you owe me.." Naruto said as he looked around. "Sure, anything!" Yugo said excitedly. "do you have anything that is about my approximate size?" Naruto asked as he looked around the corpses. "Umm.. sure, Naruto-san. Why?" Yugo asked, slightly worried.

"Perfect. And how quickly can you get their dental records and other files used to identify them?" Naruto asked. Yugo adjusted his glasses and began pondering the words. "In about..three hours. Why?" Yugo asked. "I have an idea." Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

A/N: Read and Review! What will the plan be? I don't know, and neither do you! You'll just have to wait and see, mwahahahahaaha. Now, I got a lot of reviews last chapter, and I would honestly like to thank those of you who reviewed. Believe me, it isn't easy trying to update on a daily basis, but with fans like you guys, who could resist? Now, to answer some reviews:

Wyrtha: That's an interesting question, but nothing comes to mind. Give me some ideas and I'll see if I can make them work!

Malymac: Pshh, for two blondes, I'd be whipped too!

Guest: Aww, I know I'm awesome! And a very crappy flame… you know, usually haters dedicate more time to hate mail.. or is it reviews?

Kamen Rider Arashi: Your ideas interest me.. PM them to me and we can discuss them to a deeper extent.

And thus, I leave you with this minor cliffy! Now, to be honest, this isn't bashing of the Raikage or Darui. They were both just doing what they believed was best. Now, go review, or I'll have a Chibi Tsunade show up in your home tonight with the cast of Happy Tree Friends (I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Naruto.) And I'll have them massacre you!


	77. Chapter 77

Last Time:

"I have an idea." Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

Now:

~ With Naruto and the girls ~

Naruto groaned as he, Yugito, and Samui finally walked out of the Raikage tower. He had sealed the body Yugo had in his size and was now walking towards a nearby lawyer's office. "Naruto-kun, what are we doing here?" Samui asked as they stepped into the cool office. "I just need some documents drawn up girls. I won't be long." Naruto said as he fished out a few bucks from his wallet. "Why don't you two go get us something to drink and I'll be back in a few minutes." Naruto said, sending them across the street.

"Naruto-kun, why can't we go in with you?" Samui asked, curious about what he was planning to do. "Just something.." Naruto replied, but was suddenly grabbed by Yugito and pulled into a headlock. "Tell us or we hurt you!" She said with a dangerous tone in her voice. Naruto shook his head and slipped out of the hold. "Believe me, I won't be long." Naruto said to the girls. They huffed and walked away, leaving him to his devices. Naruto grinned and walked into the lawyer's office.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto walked inside and looked to the tall, lanky man sitting behind his desk. He had oily, black hair swept back and wore a cheap suit, making Naruto watch the man carefully. "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked, making Naruto sigh. "I need some help managing my estate and everything I own." Naruto said, making the man grin. "Of course, of course, do take a seat and we'll see what we can do." He said. Naruto nodded and took a seat. "Before we begin, I would like to call in a witness to watch over the proceedings and record them so nothing goes wrong." Naruto said to the man.

The man smiled. "Naruto-san, of course you can. While I might not look like the most honest of men, I have never betrayed a client." The man said. Naruto nodded and left to get Yugo.

~ Time skip – After Yugo Arrived ~

Naruto huffed as he dragged Yugo into the office, then slammed the door shut. After he had left, he had been hounded by the girls as to what he was doing. He told them he had to get somebody that wasn't involved to watch over the proceedings, but they continued to pester everything he did. Naruto finally lost them, went to the Raikage tower, and snuck Yugo into the lawyer's office. "Naruto-san, I take it you have everything you need?" the man asked. Naruto nodded and took a seat. "Let's begin.." Naruto said, but never got the man's name.

"Daichi. Daichi Ikematsu." The man replied as he took a seat behind his desk. "Let's begin."

~ Time skip – After Everything was settled ~

Naruto grinned and shook his lawyer's hand. "Naruto-san, I do hope we can continue to do business soon." Daichi said. Naruto nodded. "Sure, just make sure that those documents are dated to three months ago." Naruto said to the man, who nodded. "No problem. If anyone asks, I'll just say they got held up in my office." The man replied. Naruto nodded and walked outside, then turned to Yugo. "Remember, Yugo-san. This happened three months ago." Naruto said to the man, getting a nod out of him. "Perfect. Just promise me that you'll remember that if anyone should ask, and your debt to me is paid." Naruto finished.

Yugo nodded, then looked at his watch. "Shit, I'm late. I've got to go, Naruto-san. Thank you again!" The man said and walked away. Naruto nodded and turned, only to see a fuming Yugito and Samui waiting for him at a nearby restaurant, arms crossed. _'Shit, how am I going to salvage this one?' _He wondered, until a small stand of flowers caught his attention. "I'm saved.." He muttered and pulled out his wallet.

~ In the Restaurant ~

Samui huffed as she finished yet another dry martini. "Where is that idiot?" She wondered. "Who knows, but when he gets here.." Yugito said in a dangerous tone. Before any of them could formulate a plan, Naruto walked into the restaurant. He held a bouquet of beautiful Marigolds in one hand and a bouquet of exotic blue dyed Orchids. He quickly approached where they sat and handed Samui the Marigolds, then Yugito the blue dyed orchids. "Sorry for the hold up." Naruto said as he took a seat and looked through the menu.

"Naruto-kun, what are you planning?" Yugito asked in a 'no-nonsense' tone. Naruto looked around to see a few off duty shinobi around the restaurant, making his slightly nervous. "We'll talk when we get back home, I promise." Naruto assured Yugito and kissed her hand, making her blush. "For now, let's just enjoy the evening and where it goes." Naruto said as he gave a quick kiss to Samui. Both of the girls shot a small glare at him, but relented and enjoyed their dinner. "So Naruto-kun, what do you think we should do while you're on house arrest?" Yugito asked.

Yugito then smirked and ran her leg up his, making him shudder as her leg got closer and closer to his crotch. Samui sighed and elbowed Yugito, making Naruto sigh in relief. He then tensed back up as Samui ran her legs across his crotch. "I could think of a few things.." Samui said, making him tense up. "Uh.. Let's just… uh.." Naruto said, making both girls smile, knowing they still had this kind of control over him. Naruto huffed as they both giggled. "You guys are cruel.." Naruto said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Well, let's eat." He said as he motioned the waiter over to take their orders. Yugito was about to retort when her stomach grumbled. "No argument there.." she sighed out.

~ That Night – With Naruto, Samui, and Yugito in the House ~

Naruto sighed as he stepped into the newly built house. "Well, if anything, they have good taste.." He muttered as he knocked against the thick oak door. He and the girls then went upstairs to explore the house and looked around. There were three bedrooms, two medium sized ones and a king sized bedroom. There were also two bathrooms, one in the king size bedroom and another in the hallway, and it came equipped with the standard kitchen, bedroom, laundry room, and backyard. "It's nice, but.." Samui said as she looked around, a confused look on her face. "It's not what you expected, is it?" Yugito said, getting a nod out of her fellow blonde.

"Well, it won't be staying around long.." Naruto said as he took a seat on one of the couches the house came furnished with, compliments of the Raikage. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked, eyes watching him carefully. "Simple, really. A paid the bill to get this house, but it didn't come out the way we wanted. And I'm dying tomorrow anyway, so there's no reason to keep around a property no one wants." Naruto commented off handedly. He was quickly grabbed by his vest and slammed into a nearby wall by Yugito. "What the hell did you just say?!" She demanded, her chakra levels spiking because of her agitation.

"I said I'm going to die tomorrow.." Naruto reiterated, only to huff as Yugito pushed him deeper into the wall. "Explain. Quickly." Samui said in a serious tone, making Naruto nod. "Well, A said he was going to come in tomorrow and slap a house arrest seal on me, right?" Naruto asked the girls, getting quick nods from them both. "Well, before he does, I'll have a small accident with a faulty gas line." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll. "But, how will you stop them from noticing the differences? You know, as far as DNA and dental records?" Samui asked. "You asked Yugo to switch your records with this guy, didn't you?" Yugito accused.

Naruto nodded and was finally let go by Yugito. "So that's why you decided to go to the morgue as soon as it was announced by the Raikage you would be put under house arrest." Samui muttered. "Exactly. I can't spend three months doing nothing." Naruto said as he got up and knelt before the girls, taking both of their hands into his. "I know this seems like a lot for me to ask of you, but I need for you both to trust me on this one." He said as he kissed Yugito's hand, then Samui's. "Are you guys with me on this one?" He asked, both Yugito and Samui looking away with flushed faces.

"How about next time, you warn us about what you're planning on doing instead of just dropping it on our laps?" Samui asked, slightly mad she was pushed into this. "Well, you can't really complain. You did tell him we would be with him through thick and thin." Yugito said, making Samui look at her. "Wait, what?" Samui asked. "You're the one who told him what we had discussed. I may have been drunk, but I can still remember everything I heard." Yugito said with a smirk. Samui's blush spread across her face. "We're with you, Naruto-kun." Yugito said affirming, making Naruto smile.

They both then turned to Samui, who was trying with all her might to stay mad. "Remember, you're ours and ours alone!" Samui said as she pulled him up to her and kissed him. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Before they could get any further, Yugito stopped them and motioned to the master bedroom. "Come along, Naruto-kun.." Yugito said as she sauntered up the stairs. "We're going to have plenty of fun tonight." Samui finished and Yugito smacked her butt. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs after them.

~ The Next Day – Early Morning ~

Yugito groaned as she slowly got up and turned to see Naruto pulling up his pants. She blushed as she saw a bite mark on his ass. "Sorry, was that me?" She asked, blushing profusely. He turned to see the blushing Yugito. "Yea, you get dangerous when you're rough.." He replied, making her blush more. She then elbowed Samui, waking her up. "..Not the nipple!" Samui muttered as she raised her head to see Yugito and Naruto getting dressed. "Did I miss something?" She asked. "We're going to get started with the plan." Naruto said as he began cleaning the room.

Samui slowly got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs. Yugito followed and Naruto sighed. He unsealed the corpse, set it into the bed wearing sleep clothes, and then went downstairs after Yugito and Samui.

~ Downstairs ~

Naruto grinned as he saw Yugito and Samui at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "So, what's the plan, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked as she saw him take a seat. "I'm going to have a few clones connect the gas line to the house and leave the hose connecting the gas line to the stove loose. As soon as it's connected, I'll have a clone disguise himself as a worker from the gas line and suppress his chakra severely with a seal. Afterwards, you and Yugito will have to pump a small amount of chakra into it to make its small chakra pools different from mine." Naruto said to Samui, who nodded.

"Alright, if I'm correct, then you guys and the clone will bump into A and Mabui as they are coming to activate the house arrest. The clone will leave you guys and as soon as it's clear of you, you will tell A he was from the gas company. That will raise some eyebrows, and you will rush here. One of you will rush to the door and slam it open. As soon as the slightest spark is made by the hinge, the house will blow sky high I'm dead and free to go on my training trip. Of course, you guys will have to sell the whole "I'm dead" thing." Naruto said, making the girls sigh.

"Alright, tears here and there, then a rebound date.." Samui muttered, only to be stopped as Naruto grabbed her and pressed her against him. "Hey, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not yours. And it doesn't mean you're not mine." He finished with a grin and kissed her, making the girl blush. "And don't you forget it." Samui said, then kissed him. Yugito smiled and smacked his butt, making him jump slightly at the sharp sensation of the bite mark she gave him. "You already know why you're mine.." She whispered into his ear and kissed him.

Naruto blushed but nodded. He then turned and made two shadow clones. "Alright guys, let's get to work. We have to time this just right.." Naruto said, making the two clones salute. He then turned to the girls. "Now, let's have some breakfast." Naruto said with a smile.

A/N: Read and Review! Yes, next chapter, Naruto dies! And a few chapters after that (literally two), the time skip goes into effect! Now, I considered just skipping the training, but he's going to be getting major power upgrades. So, I will be detailing everything he goes through. Rest assured, I will not be leaving team Samui or Yugito behind. They will be going through their own deals. Honestly, I hoped Karui would win the third role because of Kahlan from "Legend of the Seeker" (Which I sadly do not own).

I mean, could you guys imagine her in the Naruto world? EPICNESS! But alas, it was not meant to be. But Samui will be getting her own little thing going and I have something great planned for Yugito. Now, I do realize these few chapters will be slightly slow, but I do hope some of you readers will bear with me, because as soon as the time skip begins, it will pick back up! Now, I will answer some reviews!

Rivereagles999: Thanks, but hopefully the admins will never take this story down! And seriously, 4 days? Wow XD

WarriorX559: No one did.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Yea, you're theories on the chakra attack interest me. So PM me so I can hear you out and hopefully use your ideas!

Malymac: Like in cannon, Bee will only become a central character after the time skip.

UzuNaru999: It's not that, it just gives him free reign to go off into his training trip without restrictions or having to report to the Raikage. That way, whatever he makes or does doesn't have to be reported to anyone except for those he trusts.

NeoJuubiSannin1870: Dude, just give it a few more chapters! The time skip will unlock various other abilities I've only dreamed of! And in time, he will improve!

LS14: You get a cookie for getting that! *hands Cookie*

Dracohalo117: Yea, maybe I wasn't so subtle about it. XD

Now, Kahlan, show them how it's done! *Kahlan grabs you by your throat and looks into your eyes. After a second, you respond. "Command me, Mother Confessor!"

Kahlan: Go Review!


	78. Chapter 78

Last Time:

"Now, let's have some breakfast." Naruto said with a smile.

Now:

~ With A and Mabui ~

It was a sunny morning as A and Mabui walked down the clearing towards Mount Mayinashi. "Well, let's hope that things go smoothly.." Mabui said as she walked alongside the imposing figure of the Raikage. "We bought the brat breakfast and we're letting him off the punishment, he'll get what he's getting and he'll be happy about it." A replied in a grumpy voice, making Mabui sigh. "You never did like having to swallow your pride, did you?" Mabui asked, slightly peeved at her boss. A huffed and walked ahead, only to stumble into Yugito and Samui walking a man dressed for manual labor to the main pathway.

"Yugi-chan, Samui-chan, what are you two doing out here?" Mabui asked in a cheery voice, making A sigh and roll his eyes. "We were just walking to go get some breakfast, and we ran into Tamachi-san." Yugito said as she looked to the man wearing a hat to obscure his face, his black hair put into the cap and looking down. "He just finished setting up the gas line to our new home." Samui finished cheerily, making Mabui look to A. "Srry, Ma'am, but I got to get goin. Lots' o work to do." The man said as he left. Mabui tried to pinpoint his chakra, but noticed it was different. Dense, yet stronger than even A's.

"Get him!" A said as Mabui, Yugito, and Samui ran after him. They followed him down an alley, only to find him gone. "What's the big deal?" Yugito asked the Raikage who was following close to them. "I didn't authorize the gas line to be activated today. Neither I nor the Gas company sent him." A stated, watching as Yugito's and Samui's eyes widen. "Shit, we need to get home." Yugito said in an urgent tone, followed by Samui. A and Mabui took off after them, not slowing down for anything. "What's wrong?" Mabui asked Yugito, when the young kunoichi turned to her. Yugito had a worried look on her face and spoke "We left Naruto-kun asleep!"

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto looked to the large TV screen as he sat in his bunker. "Naruto, Why are you blowing up your own house again?" Natalya asked. "I'll explain it to you as soon as I die." Naruto said, getting a raised eyebrow from Natalya. "What do you mean, Naruto?" She asked, but Naruto sighed as he watched Samui and Yugito approaching the home. _'Please, make sure Yugito doesn't get hurt by the explosion.' _He prayed to whatever deities were watching. Natalya huffed and watched the proceedings in the screen.

~ With The Others ~

Yugito sped up and headed past Samui, running to the door. She slammed it open, only to be blown back as the door scraping against the handle lit a small spark and blew the house up. "Naruto!" Samui yelled as she caught Yugito and laid her down. In a split second, she was already heading towards the home. She was quickly caught by A and restrained. Mabui quickly called out for Anbu and began running ground control, trying to get the blaze of fire under control. Yugito winced as the Nibi began healing her with her demonic chakra, tears streaming down her face.

Samui collapsed to the ground as the fire blazed through the house, the water jutsu doing little to control the flames. Mabui quickly grabbed the two girls and carried them to the side, trying to calm them down as A growled. _'Damn it, Naruto! What the hell have you done?!' _A internally demanded as he instructed the nearby Anbu to continue shooting off water style jutsu to the house.

~ Time Skip – 3 Days Later ~

It was a cloudy day, the atmosphere was grim and heavy with sorrow. There was a large procession going through the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A and Atsui held one side of a coffin and Darui and Killer Bee carried the other side of the coffin. Behind them, Samui and Yugito walked hand in hand, dressed in black and their faces blank, not an ounce of emotion displayed on them. _'Damn it, to think this happened to him..' _Darui thought as they arrived to the grave plot where Naruto was to be buried. 'Naruto's coffin was then set down by the men and everyone took a seat.

Darui looked around to see only a few people scattered around. Yugo, Yugito, Samui, himself, Atsui, Killer Bee, A, Mabui, Karui, and Omoi seemed to be the only people to have shown up to the funeral. " Friends and Family, we are gathered here today, not to mourn the loss of one of our dearest friends, but to celebrate his life.." The man running the funeral said, announcing the beginning.

~ Time Skip – After the Funeral ~

Yugito and Samui were sitting in the Raikage's meeting room, the council of Kumo having been waiting for them ever since the day began. As soon as A walked in, the council turned to the girls. "We can now begin with the issue at hand." A man said as he stood up. A nodded for them to continue. "we are here to discuss how the late Naruto's assets may be best used to benefit Kumo." He said, making Yugito and Samui glare at A, then to the man from the council. "Since Naruto-san had no will, we have decided to allow his closest friends to decide how the assets will be used." The man continued, but was stopped as the door opened.

"On the contrary, Naruto-san had a last living will and testament with me." The tall, lanky man said. He had his greasy hair pulled back and a grin splattered across his face as he walked in and set the suitcase down. "What proof do you have of this?" The man from the council said, only to shut up as A glared at him. "Do you have any proof this will is legitimate?" He asked. "Of course. The witness is Yugo Ashikoba." He said as he called in the mortician. "Did you witness the will be written?" A asked the man, only to get a nod in affirmative. "Alright, I'll allow it." A said as he motioned to the lawyer.

"I am sorry, where are my manners. Daichi, Daichi Ikematsu, at your service!" The man said to A as he pulled out a large manila folder. "Alright, here are the documents that were signed to prove the will is real." Daichi said as he pulled out several sheets of paper and handed them to A. A checked them over, and after a second, nodded to the man to proceed. "Everything seems to be in order. You may continue." A said. The lawyer nodded and began reading from the folder. "All property, including but not limited to weapons, jutsu, bank accounts, money, and land are left in the care of Samui and Yugito Nii. Under their care, the bank accounts will be invested flourish." Daichi read out loud.

"No word of my death is to get outside of the village, especially not Konohagakure No Sato. Yugo is to get 5,000 Ryo from my bank account and my lawyer is to get 15,000 Ryo. That is my last will and testament." Daichi finished and put away the file. "I am to make sure that the estate is divided per his instructions and that my commission is delivered on time." The lawyer said, making the rest of the council member glare at him. "This must be what Naruto had to take care of." Yugito whispered to Samui, a slightly relieved look on her face. Samui nodded and then turned to A.

"I take it our business here is concluded?" Samui asked in a calm voice, making A sigh in desperation. "That is all. Dismissed." A said, letting Yugito and Samui walk out of the room. As soon as Samui and Yugito walked out of the Raikage tower, they quickly shunshinned to the base of Mt. Mayinashi.

~ With Naruto – In The Bunker ~

Naruto sighed as he heard the door to the bunker open and the girls enter. "Naruto-kun?" Samui called out as she and Yugito walked around trying to find him. "In here." Naruto called out from the meeting room. Yugito and Samui made their way to the debriefing room and found him sitting down at the table. "What's going on?" Samui asked as she walked in, only to see all of the Avengers assembled in their respective screens. "Good, now that everyone is here, we can finally get some answers." Natalya said in a 'no-nonsense' tone, making the girls take a seat.

Naruto sighed and began. "Well, first of all, the record. Mission to the land of Snow was a success. We managed to take down a tyrant and restore the original princess to her throne." Naruto said, getting a groan from Captain America. "Great." He muttered as he tried to avoid the incoming impossible story. "Alright, report." Tony said as he activated the recording software. "Alright, it all started when.." Naruto began.

~One Long Explanation Later~

"So, you managed to overthrow a tyrant, restore a princess, and made a snow country turn to a land of spring?" Tony asked in a bored tone, getting a nod from Naruto. "Ok, I'm going to publish these. They're getting better every chapter." Tony muttered as he closed the recording file and turned to Naruto. "Now, what happened with the house being blown sky high?" Natalya asked. Naruto sighed and turned to Samui. "You want to take this one?" He asked, only to get a quick "No" in return. Naruto sighed and turned to Natalya.

"Well, it all started when I got back from the mission…" Naruto began. He told them of his little run in with A and how the Raikage had tried to trick him out of his three year leave. "So, this bastard tried to stop you from leaving, despite the fact you told him about the madman's rantings?" Tony asked, pissed that despite the fact he had done so much for Kumo, they still wanted to keep him locked in a cage. "Exactly. That's when the house came in." Naruto said as he got up and was about to begin explaining what happened. "And you decided to fake your own death, didn't you?" Natalya asked him.

Naruto nodded, making Natalya sigh. "Please tell me you remembered to get a body about your size, shave off the fingerprints, and managed to get a mortician to help you clean up the mess." She said as she rubbed her temples. "Come on mom, I'm not an amateur. You taught me better than that." Naruto said to her, making her smile. "Wait, she taught you how to fake your own death?" Yugito asked, impressed by how thorough his education had been. "Of course. It was one of the first things she taught me." Naruto said. _'Wow, I wonder what else she taught him..' _A certain demoness in Yugito's head said, making the girl sigh.

'_Nibi, come on! That's his mother!' _Yugito shot back to the demoness. _'Of course, what was I thinking? It must have been the hunk in the suit and glasses.' _Nibi commented, making Yugito's eyes widen. _'That's..actually right. How did you know?' _Yugito asked the demoness. _'He looked like a geek. Most geeks are freaks. It's an age-old rule.' _The Nibi said, making Yugito sweat drop. "so, now you're dead and have all the time in the world. What do you plan to do?" Cap asked, curious as to why Naruto had wanted the time off. "Simple, I'm going to train." Naruto said as he pulled out various scrolls and unfolded them, calling Tony's attention to them.

"Is that?" He asked, curious. "Yep. It's the exact thing we've needed to get our masterpiece into the works." Naruto said to Tony, making him look at the schematics with a critical eye. "Yea.. this might work." Tony said. "I've already got a shipment of chakra conductive metal and extra strength steel we can modify to make it as strong as adamantium." Naruto said to Tony, making the man nod. "What else do you have planned to do?" Hawkeye asked. "I'll be doing some training with the bats and I'm going to master my lightning affinity." Naruto said in a sure tone, making Yugito look at him.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" She asked. "Darui gave me a scroll detailing the steps on the way back and he also told me about his laser circus jutsu." Naruto replied with a grin, making the girl nod. "And we'll be training in our own devices, getting better with what we have and what we can do." Samui said, getting a nod from Naruto and the other girls. "Things are going to get real now guys." Naruto said as he rolled the plans up. Yugito nodded along with Samui, making Naruto smile. "Then we have a lot of preparing to do."Naruto said as he rolled the schematics up.

A/N: Alright, tomorrow is the last chapter, and the time skip begins! Yay! But alas, it is still another chapter. Now, to answer some reviews:

Wyrtha: Its three years, not three months. Sorry!

FinalKingdomHearts: When he cut Darui off and agreed to go on the mission. Darui argued it was too big a mission for them, but he was defied and Naruto and his team went on the mission anyway.

RickJames196: Hahaha, I knew you couldn't do the 'one-chapter-a-day' thing. My story is too good XD

Malymac: It will be during the Kazekage retrieval Arc.

LS14: you and me both. Too bad he had to 'die' at the end. XD

Scrletfyre: I update on a daily basis except for weekends. It's part of why this story is so awesome XD

Rivereagles999: There's your answer XD

And thus, we are nearing the end of the Cannon Naruto series. But there's still one last chapter before the time skip kicks into effect, so look forward to that! Now, go review! It's the only thing that gives me a heads up in regards to how well I'm doing. Now, go Review!


	79. Chapter 79

Last Time:

"Then we have a lot of preparing to do."Naruto said as he rolled the schematics up.

Now:

~ With Team Samui – The Next Day ~

Omoi, Karui, and Samui stood before Bee, exhausted from their daily run at Killer Bee's exercise regimen. "You guys are getting better." Bee commented as he looked to the exhausted Genin. " Bee- sensei, I wanted to talk to you about getting more training with my sword." Samui said to the man, getting a nod in return. "Sure, Samui-chan. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of putting all of you under someone to train with your weapons. Omoi with a strategist and you and Karui with me, since the blade is my specialty." Bee said in a smug tone, making Samui sweat drop.

"And he's modest to boot." Samui muttered under her breath. Karui looked at Bee and asked. "Bee-sensei, where is Yugito-chan?" She asked, getting an odd look from Bee. "Well, she came to me and wanted some training with her claws. Since they resemble sai, I sent her to a specialist in the village." Bee said, getting nods of acknowledgements from the gathered genin. "So where is she now?" Samui asked, slightly concerned for Yugito's well being.

~ With Yugito ~

Yugito huffed as she ducked under a swipe from a short, strong hand, with blades attached. "Get your head in the game!" A voice said to her, making her growl. _'What's the matter, Kitten? Is he getting under your skin?' _Nibi asked, making Yugito snarl at the demoness. _'Damn it Nibi, I'm trying to concentrate!' _Yugito yelled as she quickly jumped, letting the incoming sai pierce the air where her torso once was. "You've got good reflexes girly, I'll give you that." The voice said to Yugito, making her look around. The sound of feet hitting the ground behind her made her turn to see the Anbu there.

"You're good, but there is still a lot more where a bit of refinement could go a long way." The man said as he took a seat on a nearby stump. Yugito nodded and took a seat on a fallen tree behind her, facing the man. "What do you think, Hebi-sensei?" Yugito asked, referring to the animal his mask symbolized. "Well, we need for you to get to the basics. Your style is good, but it's made up on the spot. It's good, but I believe with a bit of training on the basics and your instincts, we could make it so even on-the-spot tactics can be deadly." The man said.

Yugito nodded and looked down at her claws. "And to start with, you're going to have to go to the basics and get a pair of basic sai." Hebi said to Yugito, getting a nod from the girl. "Now, let's get back to training. There's still a lot more I need to see from you to determine your current skill level and what I can help you improve with." The man said as he got up. Yugito got up and put her claws on as the Anbu charged at her.

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he looked at all of the stuff in front of him. There were bits and pieces of electronic wiring, some pieces of scrap metal, and his helmet was to the side. "Alright, where do you think we should start?" Tony asked as he looked around. Naruto lifted the helmet. "I want to make a few adjustments to the helmet. Nothing fancy, you know. Just an HUD display with the option to upload one of you into it as my JARVIS in-flight pilot, aiming software to help with the flight trajectory of the chakra beams I will be adding onto the iron man armor." Naruto said to Tony.

"Naruto, you need a power supply to power everything for that. Have you ever tried carrying a generator into battle with you? It isn't as easy as it sounds." Tony said to Naruto. Naruto grinned and unraveled the designs he got back at the Land of Snow. "That's why I got these." Naruto said as he pointed to the designs for the chakra core and seals. "If I can minimize it to be able to hold enough chakra, it can power the helmet." Naruto said with a smirk. "Not only that, but I can feed it chakra directly so it's battle ready at a moment's notice." Naruto said, getting a nod from Tony.

"What about getting the power to the other functions? You do realize regular cables that can transfer electricity won't quiet do with chakra. Not only that, but your chakra is denser than most, making it even more hard to manipulate." Tony said. Naruto then pointed to the designs for the cables that could handle the flow of chakra. "That's what these are for. They're strong enough to manipulate it without making the armor malfunction." Naruto said to Tony, getting a nod from the man. "Alright, but we still have to wait for the materials to come in to start making the actual armor." Tony said to Naruto.

"In the mean time, I will be working in the realm of the bats on my strength and agility. From there, I'll also be working to master my Lightning nature chakra." Naruto said as he held a small scroll in his hand with detailed instructions on how to develop and master his chakra. "Are you sure you want to try that, Naruto?" Cap asked as he popped into a nearby screen. Naruto nodded, despite the fact that he had already read the last part of the scroll. "Why, what's the problem?" Tony asked. "The last step to mastering the chakra nature. You have to go to the highest point in the middle of a thunderstorm and manipulate your chakra so a thunderbolt hits you." Naruto replied.

"So how is taking a thunderbolt head on supposed to help you master your own chakra affinity?" Natalya asked as she popped into a nearby screen, worried about the welfare of her surrogate son. "After you've finally gotten an appropriate control over your reserves and your affinity, you have to use it to regulate the electricity from the thunderbolt into your body without any side effects. It's a very advanced form, and because of the fact it could kill you, not a lot of lightning users have tried it." Naruto admitted, making Natalya look at him with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I promise not to try it until I have a firm control on my reserves and I am 100 percent sure it won't kill me." Naruto said to Natalya in an attempt to calm her nerves. She nodded as Naruto picked up a pack and slung it over his shoulder. "The girls will be coming by to make sure the place is well cared for, and I'll try to swing by as often as I can. I have my messenger with me, so anything goes wrong, just text me and I'll be here as soon as possible." Naruto said, getting a nod from Tony. "Alright, I'll send you a message as soon as the shipment of metals is in." Tony said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well guys, I'll be back soon." Naruto said with a mock salute and was reversed summoned to the bat realm in a puff of smoke.

~ With Naruto – Bat Realm ~

Naruto looked around, seeing the various bats gathering around him. "Naruto-kun, you're here." A sultry voice said. He turned to see Sara, followed by Vlad, Xiomy, and Logan. " Alright brat, you better be ready for hell, because we're going to run you to the ground!" Logan said with an evil smirk. Naruto gulped, but nodded. He then turned to Xiomy. "Xiomy-chan, do the bats still have good standing with the toads?" He asked curiously. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Why?" The young bat responded.

"I just have a quick message to pass on to Hiruzen and his family. Would it be okay?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the bat. He took out a sheet of paper and after scribbling a few lines on it, handed it to her. As soon as Xiomy dispelled, Logan was already in front of Naruto. "Now, let's begin." The bat said with a psychotic grin.

~ Meanwhile – With Samui and Yugito ~

Yugito sighed as she looked around the Raikage tower. It seemed to be a regular day, the Raikage was busy with meetings and paper work, Mabui was carrying in what seemed to be mountains of paperwork and registering various records. " Why are we here again?" Samui asked Yugito, slightly peeved she was pulled from training and from seeing Naruto off just for this. "We need to sign some documents so the bank accounts can be transferred under our control." Yugito replied, getting a sigh in response from Samui. "Alright girls, it looks like the Raikage is going to be busy all day." Mabui said as she motioned them over.

"If you will just sign these papers, the control of the bank accounts will be transferred to you two and you can be on your merry way." Mabui said with a smile. Yugito nodded and after quickly reading the paper, signed them. She then handed them to Samui, who checked everything and after making sure it was fine, signed her end. "Alright, I'll just go get you guys a copy of this." Mabui said as she got up and went to go make a copy of the document. Yugito sighed and rubbed her temples in an attempt to curve the incoming migraine and opened her eyes to see Samui over the desk, writing a few things on a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at her fellow blonde. "Just correcting a few things.." Samui replied with a grin as she looked through Naruto's forms that were now being filed after his death. Samui grinned as she looked under the cause of death and erased "explosion." She then grinned as she erased the "deceased" status and wrote in three letters. "MIA." At that moment, Mabui came back and handed them their form. "Thank you, that will be all." She said with a smile, getting nods from the two girls as they left.

~ Meanwhile – Gates of Kumo ~

Before the gates of Kumo stood four figures. One was a man with long, white hair and a headband on with the kanji for oil, another was a blonde man in a white cloak with flames licking the bottom, behind them was a blonde genin wearing red Samurai- like armor, and the last was a figure in an ANBU uniform, a red blade strapped to her back as her red hair cascaded down it. "Halt, state your name and business for coming to Kumo!" One of the guards said out loud, wary because of the foreign headbands. Just because Kumo and Konoha were at peace didn't mean they could lower their guard.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze here to visit Naruto Romanov." The ANBU said as she got up and took off her mask, revealing her soft blue eyes. "You say you're here to see Naruto Romanov?" The man at the gate asked, slightly nervous. Kushina nodded. "Yes, he should be surprised! We haven't seen him in a while!" Kushina replied enthusiastically. The guards looked at each other, then back to the woman. "Umm, I believe you should go see the Raikage." One of the gate guards said. Minato nodded as one of the guards escorted them to the Raikage tower.

~ The Raikage Tower – With A ~

A was sweating bullets as he saw who just stepped into the office. "Yondaime-sama, how can I help you?" He asked, slightly worried. "We are here to see Naruto Romanov. _'Shit, this is getting worse by the minute.' _ A thought with a sigh, then turned to them. "I am sorry, but due to extenuating circumstances, I cannot tell you his location." A said, trying to honor Naruto's will. "Where is he, Raikage-dono?" Minato asked. "Well, he's not with us. He's gone away on a.. Training trip!" A said on the fly, trying to dig himself out of the hole. Kushina glared at the man. "A-san, I would advise you to tell me where my son is!" She said through gritted teeth.

Behind them, a small toad poofed onto Hiruzen's shoulder. "Gamakichi, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen whispered to the toad, worried about the circumstances of his brother's sudden disappearance. "Sorry for interrupting bro, but I got a message for ya." The toad said as he handed Hiruzen the message. "Later!" He said and dispelled. Hiruzen opened the note and read it, his eyes widening. He then handed the note to his father and approached his mother. "I am sorry Kushina, but I cannot disclose that information." A replied sternly. Kushina was growling until Hiruzen put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come along, mother. I'm sure he's fine." Hiruzen said. Kushina was about to retort, until her husband nodded to her. She fumed, but relented and left. "That was odd.." A mused. _'I wonder what cut her out of her warpath..' _A mused as he went to the window and watched them leave Kumo.

~ With Minato and the Others – Outside of Kumo ~

"Alright, Hiruzen, why did you take me out of there?" Kushina demanded of her youngest child. He sighed and handed her the note. She quickly read it, then turned to Minato. "Where could he be?" Kushina asked. "I don't know, but at least we know he's fine." Minato said as he hugged Kushina. She nodded and turned to Jiraiya and Hiruzen. "Well, good luck on your training trip. I'm sorry you didn't get to see your brother one more time before you left." Kushina said with a sigh. "Don't worry mom. I know everything I needed to know." Hiruzen said as he left with Jiraiya.

As they went their way and Minato and Kushina headed to Konoha, Minato smiled as he looked to the note. _"I'm fine, don't worry. Good luck and take care you guys. –Naruto"_

A/N: Yay, and thus the first part of my story is complete. Now, I will piss off a few people with this announcement. I have begun to feel the effects of burn out, and I believe a small vacation is in order. I will be taking two weeks off, to culminate ideas, designs, work on plot, etc. So, I'm sorry. But rest assured, the fic will not be left! Now, I will answer a few reviews:

Wyrtha: Omoi and Karui won't be left behind; they will be on par with Samui. Yugito and Naruto, however.. I'll leave that to your imagination.

Scrletfyre: Well, it aint a fanfic until someone gets pissed off XD

Dracohalo117: That's why I had the lawyer mark it as of three months ago.

Warriorx559: Yea, he's leaving, though not fully. You'll see what I mean.

Rivereagles999: Hmm, not sure. I mean, they will make appearances, but they may not be integral.

And now, I want to ask you guys to review. But don't take my word for it. Take my threat! I have genetically engineered a box of Altoids (Me no own) and they are now curiously strong mint monsters! If you don't review, then I will send them after you, and then we'll see just who is more curiously strong! Seriously thought, guys. I will be working on further chapters during my break, and I do hope to hear from you!

Any concepts, ideas, or battles you think would be epic. Any moves you think would be just perfect for Naruto, give me a review explaining them or a PM. And thus, until February 3, my friends! Or if inspiration hits me, a lot earlier! Either way, do review! And if I get enough reviews, I might be able to post a small bit of the time skip! So go review! (And before anyone complains, this is not to get more reviews. I really do feel burnt out, but i happen to have the next chapter written. That is why i offered.)


End file.
